


Sterek: Encuentros casuales, cuando el amor llega diferente

by Supereliasibmegaharim24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 190,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supereliasibmegaharim24/pseuds/Supereliasibmegaharim24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es tiempo de conquistar a la chica nueva, por lo que Scott arrastra a Stiles a un gimnasio para trabajar sus respectivos cuerpos, pero el destino depara algo distinto para Stiles. Cada vez se siente más confundido pues en su corazón se escriben varios nombres. Una aventura de romance y amor, pero sobre todo de decisión y entrega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inscripción

**Author's Note:**

> primeramente este es un mundo paralelo donde no hay lobos ni nada sobrenatural(por ahora).  
> segundo comienza cuando Allison llega a la ciudad y entra a la escuela, pero varios personajes que no salían en esa época saldrán.  
> tercero no se cuanto tiempo dure pero lo primordial de la historia es el Sterek.

1.- Inscripción

-¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro?- preguntaba muy preocupado y algo ansioso mientras seguía con un paso no tan firme a su amigo –Sabes muy bien que eso del ejercicio no me sale bien… ni a ti tampoco- seguía insistiendo Stiles, cada vez más suplicante y agudizando la voz un poco a cada paso que daban.

-No va a pasar nada malo, además será la única forma que ella se fije en mi- contesta Scott frenando totalmente su caminar - tranquilízate.

Estaban frente a la entrada de cristal, una enorme puerta corrediza tenía la invitación a entrar estaba en letras azul con rojo, con letras enormes, y abajo en un letrero amarillo se leía “Todo este mes inscripciones al 2 x 1”. Scott ya lo había decidido, hasta el universo se puso a su favor pues la promoción era muy buena, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, y como bien le había dicho a Stiles, era la única manera en que Allison se fijará en él.

-Hay que entrar- soltó el moreno, con nerviosismo pero con muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Stiles ya se había cansado de rogarle que no sería buena idea, que ellos no estaban hecho para eso, sacó como refuerzo a su palabrería que ni siquiera en la escuela, en el equipo de lacrosse, les dejaban jugar pues eran más lentos que los otros, menos fuertes, mucho menos hábiles  y que no estaba dispuesto a perder su integridad física y moral siguiéndolo a una muerte segura. Por algo siempre habían estado en la banca desde el primer año.

Pero al parecer ninguna de sus palabras tuvieron efecto en su amigo, pues totalmente decidido entró al establecimiento, y con mucha resignación Stiles lo siguió al interior ya con la boca cerrada pero con el alma explotándole de preocupación. Lo primero que vio, al entrar fue al señor que estaba encargado de la recepción, un tipo de unos 28 o 29 años, alto, fornido, totalmente musculoso, -enorme- se dijo para si el castaño, pero siguió avanzando para no dejar solo al moreno, que ya había llegado con él y estaba saludándolo.

Scott había decidido que para conquistar a la chica nueva, Allison, debía ponerse en forma, pues la chica aparte de ser linda e inteligente, era una deportista increíble, era arquera profesional y maratonista, toda una joya hecha humana. Le costó casi dos semanas dirigirle la palabra después de varios intentos fallidos, pues las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta, la chica es dulce y amigable así que se terminó flechando perdidamente por ella, concluyendo que la iba conquistar cueste lo que cueste. No estaba seguro de lo que ella pensará de él, pero creía que con un poco de esfuerzo y músculos estaría a sus pies.

Arrastró a su mejor amigo al gimnasio para inscribirse de una vez por todas y poner manos a la obra, aunque Stiles no creía que fuera buena idea, conociéndose y conociendo a su amigo, el castaño pensaba que en unos días dejarían de asistir no por flojera sino porque se lastimarían, luxarían, dislocarían, torcerían, lesionarían o romperían unos huesos y terminarían molidos sin poder levantarse para caminar; ya se veía en una silla de ruedas a sus 16 años.

Pero nada de lo que Stiles le había dicho lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, así que ahí estaban los dos llenando las fórmulas de inscripción, recibiendo la credencial a la cual le deberían añadir una foto, firmando la carta compromiso con el lugar y anotando lo que necesitaban para tener un entrenamiento adecuado, Scott ya se veía con unos kilos musculares encima, dentro de su cabeza ya sabía exactamente cuan de grandes serían sus bíceps, que bien torneadas tendría las piernas y sobre todo (y lo más importante) a qué lugar invitaría a cenar a su futura novia después de que cayera rendida a sus pies.

Stiles en cambio, ya se veía más perdedor que antes, pues ahora tendría la desdicha de ser conocido como el chico que se inscribió en el gimnasio solo para abandonarlo a la primera semana después de romperse todos y cada uno de sus huesos. Lo peor, Lydia seguiría sin hacerle el menor caso, pues estaba seguro que aunque tuviera unos enormes brazos y un abdomen de lavadero, la chica nunca le podría atención, se sentía fatal, pero no podía dejar solo a su amigo, en un momento tan crucial e importante como lo había llamado Scott toda la semana.

Al finalizar la inscripción Scott quiso asomarse a la zona de pesas, Stiles lo tuvo que seguir muy torpemente pues el muy tonto no terminó de acomodar todo lo que traía en su mochila pues quería meter las hojas que le habían dado en recepción, así que cuando casi perdía el control de los papales en su mano izquierda, logra chocar con un chico que está saliendo de una puerta que dice “solo personal autorizado”, terminando en el piso con todos los papeles regados a su lado, ni siquiera había empezado el entreno, y ya estaba en el suelo.

-Fascinante- dijo entre dientes ya en el suelo, poniendo en blanco los ojos.

-Perdón- dijo el otro muchacho que le extendió la mano para levantarlo.

Stiles agita las manos, dejando en claro que no es necesario que lo ayude, ni siquiera le pone atención, mientras se pone de rodillas para levantar todas sus cosas, el muchacho se agacha a levantar los papeles, al final Stiles le agradece sin mirarle y se ponen de pie.

-Lo siento- dice el chico mientras se adentra a la zona de pesas y se pierde entre la gente.

Stiles lo sigue con la vista un poco enojado, al menos no lo vio nadie más, o eso cree, sólo logra ver la espalda del chico que lleva una camiseta blanca que realzan su esculpida espalda a juego con unos pantalones deportivos azules, el castaño piensa que jamás se podrá ver así, recargándose en la entrada de la sala, pero Scott ya está de regreso, le interrumpe sus cavilaciones con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, entregándole una hoja.

-Toma, esto nos ayudará, además hay instructores todo el día, así que a partir de mañana, sin falta- el moreno lo empuja para que avance, Stiles cede con indecisión, ambos caminan hasta la salida, Scott lleno de alegría y Stiles de preocupación.

-¿Eso es lo que hay que hacer cada día?- pregunta muy asustado Stiles, mientras lee la hoja.

-No- le contesta su amigo poniendo los ojos en blanco –es una guía para principiantes, pero nosotros vamos a tener un entrenamiento previo a eso- con algo de suficiencia continua –además ¿Dónde estabas? Cuando gire no te vi. Eso fue lo que me dijo uno de los instructores, si tienes dudas pregunta tú mismo-.

Stiles sólo niega con la cabeza y se alejan despacio del lugar, ya están inscritos, ya mañana será su primer día de gimnasio, y para el castaño mañana será el primer día de su lenta pero segura muerte.

Al bajar de su auto frente a su casa, una idea loca le cruza la cabeza.

-Y si con esto por fin la conquisto- se dice en un grito ahogado, puede ser que no le haya gustado la idea de ir a un gimnasio, pero a estas alturas ya no hay nada que perder, pues si recuerda bien ha intentado todo porque esa chica Lydia le haga caso, absolutamente todo desde el tercer grado, por ahora la pelirroja es novia del capitán del equipo de lacrosse, Jackson. Pero Stiles ya se ha mentalizado que este año ya no estará solo, no señor este año conquistará un corazón.

 


	2. Primer Clase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los momentos más vergonzosos suelen ser los que a veces y solo a veces te hacen conocer a quien menos esperas.  
> Es la primer clase en el gimnasio y Stiles nuevamente se encuentra en aprietos al ser torpe o al menos descuidado.

2.- Primer clase

 

 

Mientras el agua escurre por su cuerpo, su mente se libera, la sensación del contacto con el líquido más frío que caliente, le relaja, le acaricia la piel y le hace sentir muy bien, un momento tan apremiante, aunque tenga el cuerpo un poco adolorido de los brazos y piernas sin olvidar el abdomen, pero muy bien sabe que esto no será nada comparado con el dolor que sentirá mañana al despertar, que se haya concentrado el dolor en cada zona corporal trabajada hoy.

Stiles ha decidido bañarse en el gimnasio pues según él es más rápido para de ahí correr al café dónde se han quedado de ver con Scott e Isaac, pues hay un trabajo de química que no puede esperar más tiempo del que lo han retrasado, su amigo lo ha dejado solo, pues después del gimnasio tenía que ir a ver a su madre para dejarle algo que de último momento necesitaba pero que no se acordaba de haber echado en su bolso, así que Scott tuvo que interrumpir su entrenamiento unos diez minutos antes para correr a su casa. Por lo que Stiles terminó el entreno solo y decidió bañarse de una vez.

El primer día fue duro, pesado, pues como le comentaron al instructor que ya estaban en el equipo de lacrosse, el tiempo que llevaban ahí y los ejercicios que “hacían”, les creó una rutina especial, y por decir especial se refería a un entreno pesado como si ya llevaran unos 3 meses en el gimnasio, lo que no sabía el instructor es que Stiles no se esforzaba tanto en esos entrenamientos de lacrosse, es más siempre hacía menos lagartijas o sentadillas, menos abdominales o dominadas de las que le pedían. Pues siempre se cansaba muy rápido. Y no podía quejarse a todo volumen porque también eso implicaba esfuerzo.

En el gimnasio no tuvo tiempo de hacerse tonto ni un momento y menos cuando se quedó solo entrenando, pues el instructor siempre anda tras él animándolo y contando cada repetición que hacía el castaño. El gimnasio a esa hora tenía poca gente, así que casi todos los aparatos estaban libres, por lo que el instructor los hizo recorrer según Stiles todos y cada uno de ellos, aumentando la agonía y el sufrimiento.

Su instructor tendría como 35 o 38 años, se veía que llevaba años entrenando pues su masa corporal era puro musculo, medía como metro noventa y tantos centímetros, casi dos metros, por lo que era un gigante, había más instructores a esa hora, 2 mujeres que según se dio cuenta el castaño siempre ayudaban a otras mujeres, las dos, chicas una rubia y una morena, no debían ser mayores de los 30, eran guapas, delgadas y con el cuerpo totalmente trabajo, eran unas diosas, unas afroditas.  Stiles no les podía quitar la vista de encima hasta que el instructor lo cachaba “haraganeando”. También había otros instructores hombres, un rubio bien trabajado que tenía una mirada engreída, un pelirrojo que nunca dejaba de sonreír y que al parecer también sólo “ayudaba” a las mujeres y uno de cabello corto y negro, muy marcado, que casi no hablaba, pero que se centraba en sus pupilos y los ayudaba cada vez que se encontraban en apuros.

Durante un rato le llamó la atención aquel joven de ojos claros que tendría como 25 o 26 años, pues se le hacía conocido de algún lado, buscó y rebusco en su cabeza, quién era aquel sujeto, mirándolo cada vez que podía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que fue el mismo chico con el que chocó precisamente ayer, y que se disculpó muy apenado, mientras Stiles lo estaba observando la última vez que por fin se acordó de él, el moreno lo miro directamente, muy extrañado mientras dejaba que su instruido hiciera el ejercicio de pierna que le había puesto, Stiles al darse cuenta que lo miraba, torpemente disimulo mirando hacia el lado opuesto.

-Ah- se dijo en voz baja, mientras pensaba que también el moreno se acordó de quien era él, el debilucho que había tirado ayer, y que además lo estaba observando como un pervertido.

Así que los siguientes 20 minutos faltantes del entrenamiento, Stiles tuvo el sumo cuidado de no mirar hacia donde estaba aquel chico, evitando a toda costa caer en la tentación, sintiendo de vez en cuando la mirada inquisitiva y curiosa de aquel moreno encima de él.

Estando ya en la regadera dejó de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, cuando se dio cuenta ya eran casi las 6, era tarde, así que cerró la llave, se colocó la toalla encima mientras se secaba la cara con la orilla de la misma, tomo con la mano izquierda sus cosas de baño y se dirigió al casillero donde había dejado sus cosas, pero iba tan entretenido limpiándose su rostro que no se dio cuenta del cuerpo envuelto en una toalla que estaba justo girando en el pasillo, que fue a estamparse y casi caer al suelo, si no es por los fuertes brazos que lo sujetaron al instante.

Gracias a Dios, no había caído y haberse anotado un golpe que se sumaría mañana en la mañana a los moretones que sin duda tendría, lo vergonzoso fue que en ese segundo dejo caer lo que llevaba en su mano izquierda haciendo mucho ruido y la derecha también dejó caer lo que llevaba, que era la toalla, dejándolo totalmente desnudo frente al mismo moreno que ayer lo había tirado, como si no bastará este momento embarazoso, el instructor por sujetarlo para que no cayera, soltó la toalla que le cubría de la cintura para abajo, dejándolo también como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Fueron como cinco segundos que ninguno de los dos reaccionó, bueno reaccionó apropiadamente, pues se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos (y de vez en cuando bajaron la mirada), sin decir nada pero como si no pudieran moverse.

El castaño fue quien rompió el incómodo momento:

-Eh- traga saliva –tu toalla se ha caído- dice tratando de no mirar más allá de los brazos del moreno, perdiendo en el intento.

Pudo ver y admirar el abdomen perfectamente marcado del chico, todo un lavadero, para “lavar a mano” pensó el castaño, pero se deshizo de esa idea que cruzó por su mente. También puedo ver más allá, sin querer claro, como cada musculo estaba tenso por el esfuerzo de no perder el equilibrio y de no soltarlo a él para que cayese. También pudo mirar e incluso sentir como el sexo del chico estaba demasiado cerca de él, sintió las pequeñas cosquillas que le provocaban los vellos de aquel moreno, este momento fue el más embarazoso de todos. Pues no solo los vellos le acariciaban la entrepierna.

-Estás desnudo- pudo articular después de un segundo que pareció eterno.

El moreno por fin reaccionó y lo coloco en un rápido movimiento de pie, en un instante recogió su toalla y se dirigió directamente a las regaderas, sin ni siquiera mírale otra vez, el castaño después de unos segundos más de shock y tras escuchar ruido que venía de la puerta que daba al pasillo del gimnasio, tomo la toalla enrollándosela en la cintura, levantó rápidamente sus cosas y se encaminó a su casillero. Dos chicos como de su edad entraron al vestidor entre bromas, Stiles se vistió rápidamente y huyó del lugar, jurándose no volver nunca.

Mientras tanto en las regaderas un chico se preguntaba porque siempre le suceden las cosas más absurdas y tontas a él, precisamente con las personas menos indicadas, esperaba que el castaño no levantara una orden de restricción hacía él después de los dos encuentros que atentaban contra la vida y la integridad de aquel muchacho, eso del acoso era muy sonado en estos días y lo que menos necesitaba era que un niño lo demandará por eso. Además de que tanto ayer como hoy se habían estrellado cuerpo a cuerpo dejándolo las dos veces al chico en el piso, bueno esta vez lo logro atrapar, aunque no está seguro que haya sido la mejor idea. “Derek siempre metes la pata” se dijo mientras el agua le nublaba las ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer y por los kudos.  
> me encanta esta historia, comente y dejen sus kudos si les gusta.


	3. Cansancio extremo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles trata de retrasar lo más que puede el ir al gimnasio, se siente sumamente cansado pero al final del día tiene que ir, para descubrir el nombre de ese chico con el que ha chocado esas dos veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Poco a poco iré introduciendo los demás personajes de la serie, está vez es Isaac.

3.- Cansancio extremo

 

-¿Seguro qué estás bien?- cuestiona Isaac que carga sus apuntes de investigación mientras observa como Stiles camina detrás de él a un ritmo muy lento como si cada paso fuera un martirio–si quieres mejor nos vemos mañana-.

-No, estoy bien- observa la desaprobación de su acompañante y expresa para defenderse de esa mirada acusadora que le suelta- esta es una forma de entrenamiento, caminar despacio-dice el castaño, mientras se detiene para tomar un poco de aire.

El rubio lo mira levantando una ceja, y niega con la cabeza dándose por vencido, regresa a su andar ya sin esperarlo más.  Tienen que realizar un trabajo juntos para física, y Stiles le propuso que lo hicieran de una vez, según el castaño para aprovechar el tiempo, y porque Isaac necesita una nota alta en esa materia, además quiere salir de excursión el fin de semana por lo que no tendría tiempo para reunirse, en fin muchos pretextos, la verdad es que Stiles no quería ir al gimnasio pues le dolía hasta el alma, ayer que fue su primer día fue mortal, así que está retrasando lo más que pueda la hora de ir.

-Bien- dice Isaac sentándose en la mesa de la biblioteca después de tardarse casi 20 minutos en llegar del salón de clase hasta ahí, todo por esperar al quejumbroso del castaño, está un poco fastidiado por la necedad de Stiles por trabajar ese preciso día, en esas precisas horas.

-Ya casi- le dice Stiles quién jala su silla sin poder evitar un quejido de dolor, y soltando otros más mientras se sentaba en la misma -manos a la obra- le dice con un entusiasmo muy fingido.

Ya tienen más de media hora realizando el trabajo y al parecer no es tan difícil como Stiles se lo había pintado a Isaac, por lo que después de varios intentos de parte del rubio por acabar la sesión de tarea, se terminan por despedir, el rubio sale a toda prisa del lugar pues tiene muchas otras cosas que hacer. Stiles despacio, pero muy despacio, se encamina hasta su jeep, es un infierno todo ese trayecto, tarda el doble de tiempo en llegar hasta el mismo.

Su teléfono no ha dejado de sonar desde hace como 40 minutos, y Stiles lo ha estado ignorando desde entonces, pero ya arriba de su auto, decide contestarle a su amigo quién es el que ha estado marcándole toda la tarde.

-¿Dónde estás?- le dice muy indignado Scott al otro lado del teléfono –no te escapas, soy capaz de ir por ti hasta tu propia casa y traerte a rastras-.

-Estaba con Isaac, trabajando en lo de física, es que me insistió mucho para que lo hiciéramos hoy- dice mientras deja caer su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento en señal de fastidio.

-De todas formas tienes tiempo de venir- le acota el moreno- te estaré esperando eh- la amenaza se escucha muy claramente.

-Ya voy- contesta el castaño rendido -¿Tú ya terminaste?- le pregunta esperanzado de que le diga que sí, para rebatirle que no haría ejercicio solo.

-No- le contesta Scott -me falta la serie de abdominales y hoy si me quiero bañar aquí- Stiles pone los ojos en blanco no tiene con qué rebatir –así que apúrate, o ya sabes, si no vienes me la cobraré muy caro- el moreno cuelga.

Stiles saca la lengua como un niño chiquito a su celular y lo arroja al asiento del copiloto, pero en su berrinche se pega uno de los brazos con el volante, que lo hace emitir un aullido de dolor, también los brazos le duelen y mucho, pero no puede aplazar más el gimnasio, así que prende el motor de su auto, despacio sale del estacionamiento de la escuela, el sol está bajo casi dan las 6 de la tarde y se dirige hacía su muerte segura, hacía su pronto final.

Lo primero que ve al entrar al gimnasio y en esta ocasión ve, pues no tiene tantas energías como para moverse tan alocadamente como siempre, y su mente está concentrada en no caerse en ningún lado que no sea algo blando, pues de otra forma ya se abría estampado contra él. Es al instructor de las otras veces, con el que ha chocado en dos ocasiones, casi tres con está.

El joven está de espaldas junto al escritorio de inscripciones, lo está limpiando y levanta las hojas de inscripción y papeles para acomodarlos en el archivo que tienen junto a la pared, Stiles suelta un bufido mientras medita en escapar para no ser visto por ese chico otra vez, ya con lo de ayer fue suficiente (y tener una rebatinga con Scott) o escabullirse rápidamente por los vestidores para evitarse un momento incómodo. Se tarda tanto que cuando está dispuesto a dar media vuelta, el chico ya está de frente a él y lo observa directamente.

-Hola- el moreno le dice secamente y un poco avergonzado, mientras juega con el zipper de su sudadera -adelante- termina de decir apresuradamente.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, es peor de lo que se imaginaba, todo su rostro se ha puesto colorado, no sabe qué decir, así que trata de caminar lo más rápido posible, mientras siente encima la mirada inquieta del moreno.

-Oye- el entrenador le detiene con la voz, Stiles gira para verlo con los ojos llenos de intriga –quiero… lo de ayer… bueno… yo…- el entrenador intenta pero las palabras se le atoran, se ha puesto igual o más colorado que Stiles.

-No hay problema- le contesta el chico –ya fue…- logra soltar tratando de mirar hacia otro lado –lo bueno que tienes buenos… reflejos- pero se arrepiente justo después de decirlo –además no vi nada o no mucho- se disculpa sintiendo la necesidad de que la tierra se lo trague –bueno más o menos, más más que menos- no puede creer que siga hablando.

-Igual yo- lo corta el instructor y el silencio reina por unos instantes que se hacen eternos, ninguno de los dos se mueve –pero adelante- corta el moreno –por cierto tu amigo te está esperando en los… allá- Stiles logra captar que iba a decir vestidores, pero hasta la palabras los avergüenza a ambos.

-Scott, vaya pensé que ya se habría ido- tartamudeando –voy… voy a… es hora… he… he… - mientras señala hacía las pesas.

-Claro, adelante, adelante- le dice el instructor mientras se aleja lo más posible de él.

Stiles empieza avanzar para buscar a Scott, pero el instructor lo vuelve a detener, está vez ya sin tanto sonrojo.

-¿Ya tienes tu rutina?- le dice mientras ve en dirección de la salida

-No, bueno si, digo no sé- trata de articular el castaño, el instructor lo ve inquisitivamente –la verdad es que es mi segundo día y pues el instructor me iba a ayudar…- Stiles usa sus manos para explicarse pero pareciera que se está ahogando en el agua y trata de nadar.

-¿Quién es tu instructor?- le pregunta el moreno ahora interesado.

-Se llama… - la verdad Stiles no se acordaba, de hecho no recuerda saberlo –uno… alto, fuerte… brazos enormes, castaño, cabello muy corto, veintitantos… guapo- no sabe porque dijo eso y se arrepiente.

-Jasper- dice el instructor después de reír un poco –su horario termina justo ahora- los dos dirigen su mirada al reloj que está pegado en la pared detrás del mostrador –pero si quieres yo te ayudó- ahora el que se arrepiente de lo dicho es el moreno.

-… Ah… ¿Sí?… Em… - logra articular quiere salir corriendo de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, pero se calla y asiente despacio con la cabeza.

-Bien, te alcanzo- se sacude las manos el instructor, mientras se dirige a la puerta que dice “Solo personal autorizado” pasando frente al castaño –por cierto- se detiene antes de entrar –Mi nombre es Derek-.

-Stiles- lo suelta de golpe, siente que estos 10 o 20 minutos (no sabe cuánto ha pasado) son los más extraños de toda su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Me retrase un poco para subir este capitulo, pero ya está aquí.  
> -Gracias y comente.  
> -Me da mucha gracia escribir este capitulo.


	4. Instrucción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sesión de hoy es muy bochornosa pues le trae recuerdos que no quiere tener en mente, teniendo tan cerca precisamente a ese entrenador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah aquí está, me encantó realizar este capitulo, pues mientras estuve entrenando en el gimnasio, lo visualice en ese lugar. hehehehehe.
> 
> Gracias por leer, comentar y dejar kudos.

4.-Instrucción

 

El castaño ya está realizando el primer ejercicio que le ha asignado Derek, es para los pectorales; como sigue en la primer semana, debe de realizar circuitos completos; es decir todo el cuerpo debe ser ejercitado, ya después se centrarán cada día en una parte en específico, por lo que bien sabe que hoy nuevamente saldrá arrastrando los pies del gimnasio y que mañana no podrá levantarse de su cama, ni ir a la escuela con el cuerpo y el ánimo completos.

El ejercicio consiste en estar acostado bocarriba en una banca, mientras sostiene una barra de metal, que en este momento no tiene peso demás, pues Stiles no podría levantarla hasta donde den sus brazos y volver a doblarlos hasta que la misma barra toque su pecho, debe de realizar 4 series de al menos 10 repeticiones cada una.

Derek le mostró como hacer el press de banca, aunque Stiles ya sabía, lo había visto el día de ayer, pero no quería decir más palabras que las necesarias, es decir, solo los “sis” y “nos”, pues ya de por si era incomoda estar cerca de ese chico que ya lo había visto desnudo y en todos sus colores, por lo que se limitó a seguir las instrucciones del moreno.

Pero su mente no le estaba ayudando del todo, pues justamente mientras hacia la primer serie, se acordó del de hace dos días, cuando chocaron por primera vez, y él se comportó un tanto grosero con el instructor, pues no le respondió cuando se disculpó y no dejó que le ayudará a que se levantará del suelo, y muy impulsivamente le quito los papeles que había recogido del piso, ni las gracias le dio, quizá la segunda vez que se “encontraron” en los vestidores era karma por haber sido un grosero, porque él nunca se comportaba así, ni siquiera con Jackson el capitán del equipo de lacrosse y novio de Lydia, ese engreído y egocentrista ser. En ese recuerdo del primer encuentro se perdió su cabeza y lo único que lo saco de esa ensoñación, fueron unos fuertes brazos que detuvieron la barra.

-Necesitas ayuda- fue una afirmación por parte del moreno –a ver lo haremos juntos- y diciendo eso se coloca en la parte superior de la banca de pie sosteniendo la barra, dejando muy cerca de la cabeza de Stiles su cuerpo, mejor dicho de su cintura para abajo hasta donde las piernas dejan de llamarse piernas y comienzan a llevar un entre antes, estaban muy juntos, y justo en ese momento Stiles se acordó del día de ayer, cuando sin querer observó la entrepierna del instructor, y como sus vellos púbicos le hacían cosquillas a su propia entrepierna. El castaño se sonrojo y mucho.

-Vamos, tu puedes- se escuchó la voz del moreno, Stiles asintió y empezó a subir y bajar los brazos, tratando de alejarse de esa imagen y de que en este momento esas partes del cuerpo que ayer observo estaban muy cerca de él. Al llegar al número 14 de la repetición detuvo el ejercicio con un ya, y después de dejar la barra en su lugar se levantó de la banca como un rayo. Derek lo miro extrañado pero no preguntó nada, sólo le hizo seña de que regresaba, pues atendería a otros chicos que también eran primerizos.

Stiles no quería estar tan cerca de… de… no se atrevía a pensarlo siquiera, así que decidió apresurar ese ejercicio, haciendo las 2 series siguientes lo más rápido posible, pero al llegar a la cuarta ya le pesaban un poco los brazos; Derek había dejado la sala de pesa un instante pero entró dirigiéndose directamente hacía donde estaba él, para ayudarlo a terminar esa serie, la mente de Stiles trató de alejarse de aquellas memorias bochornosas y de pensar en otra cosa sin muchos frutos, pues sus mejillas se pusieron rojas color tomate, esperaba que el instructor creyera que era por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

El gimnasio estaba lleno, había mucha gente cuando Stiles estaba haciendo bicicleta, y un poco de escaladora, 20 minutos en cada una, para calentar según Derek, lo que al castaño le pareció mucho, pero no se iba a poner a discutir, pero ahora ya daban más de las 8, el sol ya desapareció del cielo por completo, la luna es la que ocupa su lugar y el número de personas en el gimnasio se había reducido a un poco más de la mitad, di gracias a Dios de no estar solo con el moreno, por lo que trató de concentrase en el siguiente ejercicio asignado, polea trasnuca para trabajar la espalda alta, nuevamente la conocía pero no dijo nada, pues parecía que al moreno le gustaba de verdad eso de la instruida, se notaba que disfrutaba el enseñar cómo utilizar cada aparato; esta vez Stiles trato de hacerlo bien, sin poder conseguirlo a la primera, por lo que Derek se colocó detrás de él, muy cerca pensó Stiles, para ayudarlo a colocar bien las manos en el agarre, acomodarle la espalda con las palmas de las manos, haciendo que el chico diera un respingo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayor sin soltarlo.

-Sí- traga un poco de saliva -cosquillas- pero se arrepiente de haberlo dicho pues esta palabra le remite al suceso bochornoso de ayer, qué no hay más palabras en el mundo o más entrenadores o más gimnasios, maldito Scott se dice mientras trata de guardar la compostura nuevamente –estoy bien en verdad, solo nervioso- carajo otra vez dice una estupidez, pero espera que el instructor no lo haya notado así. Finalmente comienzan la serie y Stiles lo hace mejor por lo que Derek lo deja que continúe solo, mientras va a revisar a otro chico. Stiles siente una punzada de celos, aunque no sabe cómo llamar a eso que acaba de sentir cuando ve alejarse al moreno y cambiarlo por el otro muchacho que está realizando unos ejercicios para hombro.

La hora de entrenamiento parece que dura más de lo que es en verdad, pues cada vez que inician un nuevo ejercicio, el castaño no logra hacerlo correctamente, parece que está nervioso y eso lo vuelve torpe, pero Derek esta siempre atento para ayudarle, aunque no hable mucho y pereciera que está siempre distante, incluso Stiles se ha dado cuenta que el entrenador tiene cara de estar siempre enojado, pues ni siquiera con las chicas emite más que 10 palabras cada vez que las ayuda, estas por su parte le coquetean sin cesar, le piden ayuda en extremo, a lo que Derek no le inmuta ni un poco, al parecer está acostumbrado a eso, pero no le molesta, ni tampoco le alaga.

Las 9 acaban de sonar en el reloj, el número de personas nuevamente se reduce, son como 15 o 20 personas las que continúan trabajando en el gimnasio, Stiles quisiera irse ya pues está muy cansado, pero como bien le dijo Derek le falta la sesión de abdominales, así que el castaño aprovecha que Derek está descuidado poniendo atención a una rubia que no deja de sonreírle al entrenador mientras se esfuerza por equivocarse en su ejercicio, y así el moreno le siga ayudando, para descansar después de la última rutina que fue de pierna, se siente molido, pero no quiere derrotarse, pues si ya llegó al final de la sesión pues que mejor que terminarla completa.

Comienza la primer serie de abdominales y se va parando a la mitad y casi cuando acaba y a dos de terminar y cuando concluye  se deja caer en el piso con un fuerte jadeo, sólo pasan 10 segundos cuando unos pies se posas cerca de su cabeza, el dirige la mirada hacía ellos.

-Levántate, no debes de despanzurrarte – le dice muy serio el moreno.

Stiles como puede se pone en pie, al quedar completamente parado, el entrenador asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y se aleja mientras le dice que esa fue la primer serie faltan 3 más. Stiles se da cuenta de que nuevamente se ha reducido en número de personas, ahora son como 12 quienes siguen trabajando; así que continúa con sus abdominales, terminando estas, y comenzando otra que ya le había dejado Derek para los oblicuos mismas 4 series, mismas repeticiones, aunque cada vez está más molido y le cuesta realizarlas de un jalón.

Finalmente sube al último aparato que no sabe cómo se llama, pero se ve muy gracioso como las personas lo utilizan, de hecho se resistió a usarlo cuando Derek le dijo que ese era el último ejercicio, iba a objetar pero el instructor levantó sus cejas y preguntó si había algún problema, a lo que Stiles sólo contesto un no ahogado, el aparato es un circulo giratorio sobre una base, las personas se suben en él, doblan un poco las rodillas, mantienen el cuerpo erguido, se toman de las agarraderas y con el movimiento de la cintura y cadera el circulo gira haciendo que trabajen esas zonas del cuerpo, pero nuevamente Stiles lo hace mal, por lo que Derek se acerca por su espalda.

-Dobla las rodillas- el castaño se sobresalta con esa orden muy cerca de él, pero lo hace –no tanto, menos, así- el castaño se siente incómodo porque justo el moreno está a una distancia que su respiración toca su nuca.

El castaño logra terminar el ejercicio, y se dispone a estirar su cuerpo, para que el dolor sea lo menor posible, el gimnasio está casi vacío sólo quedan contándose él y al instructor 6 personas; Scott se fue casi cuando llegó el castaño, no sin antes advertirle que si no terminaba la rutina de hoy su amenaza seguía en pie, se fue a duchar y salió cuando Stiles ya estaba en la escaladora, se despidió y desapareció por aquella puerta que dice entrada-salida, por donde acaban de salir los tres que faltaban, solo quedan Derek, el encargado del mostrador y él.

Al entrar al vestidor, quitarse la ropa y envolverse con una toalla, avanzando con dirección a las regaderas, logra escuchar que alguien se despide de alguien que le encargan que cierre, porque no sé qué cosa surgió, y una contestación afirmativa, pero lo siguiente lo congela.

-Sólo me doy un regaderazo y cierro-.

-Bien, hasta mañana Derek-.

Para sorpresa de Stiles es el entrenador el que se queda y peor aún va a entrar a las regaderas, en serio piensa el castaño que he hecho mal, decide mejor darse la ducha en su casa, pero escucha que el moreno ya entro al vestidor, y piensa que se vería muy tonto saliendo desnudo sin bañarse, tendría que dar una explicación, en este momento la cabeza no funciona bien, por lo que deja un suspiro y se encamina a las regaderas.

-Maldito Scott, todo es tu culpa- dice entre dientes mientras suelta la toalla en su lugar y entra al cubículo para abrir la llave, mientras se escuchan unos pasos que se acercan a donde está.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien espero que se entiendan los ejercicios descritos, para no crear confusión.
> 
> Realmente no sabía cual era el tono que iba tener la historia pero creo que con este capitulo esta claro, es una comedia, de situaciones raras, incomodas que darán como resultado esa atracción, que por el momento no es consiente, pero que se siente esa tensión en el aire.
> 
> He utilizado como personaje central a Stiles, pero próximamente para conocer la contraparte habrá momentos donde Derek sea el protagónico.


	5. Duchas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek se ha dado cuenta de algo, ese algo es distinto a todo lo que sabe o a sentido, pero acaso el destino a decidido que su vida de ese giro.  
> Stiles no puede sonrojarse más ahora vuelve a visitar el piso, está vez en las regaderas, de verdad que la suerte no esta de su lado, o tal vez sea que aún no visto ha donde lo llevan estas caídas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un juego de tiempo del presente y de un día antes, espero no se confundan tal cual lo escribí.

 

5.- Duchas

 

                             

El agua cae sobre su cuerpo, ligeramente acariciándolo, es agua fría, al principio le da un poco de escalofríos, pero después de unos segundos su cuerpo se acostumbra, cierra los ojos, disfruta de las sensaciones que le provoca todo aquello, cada gota que cae sobre su cuerpo dibuja líneas de la cabeza hasta los pies, rodeando cada uno de sus músculos que va relajando, deja escapar un quejido placentero, que en seguida reprime pues sabe que no está solo, se detiene unos momentos sin moverse, dejando que el agua lo toque, le gusta experimentar ese instante que es sólo para él, por último desliza sus manos sobre su cabello que chorreando moja sus hombros, abre los ojos y cierra la llave para enjabonarse, todo un rito de baño.

Derek disfruta mucho de este instante que se vuelve un ritual diario al finalizar la rutina de trabajo y entrenamiento, prefiere el agua fría a la caliente, pues es buena para los músculos y para disminuir el ácido láctico que es el que produce el dolor al día siguiente, como hoy, él es el que cerrará, se toma su tiempo, con calma, despacio, como si estuviera total y completamente solo, como si nada importará más que darse el baño. Termina de enjabonarse y vuelve a abrir la llave del agua fría, se talla el rostro, la cabeza, y luego los pectorales, deja que el agua se lleve toda la espuma del jabón y del champú.

Un sonido lo distrae, se escucha como si algo o mejor dicho a alguien acercándose, suena a que está a su espalda, Derek extrañado gira el cuerpo, el agua le cae en la cara por lo que se retira un poco de la corriente y se limpia el rostro con las manos para ver mejor, se encuentra frente a frente con el chico de cabello castaño. El muchachillo no se mueve solo lo observa directamente a los ojos, el moreno se queda igualmente quito, incómodo, no sabe que decir, y justo cuando va a abrir los labios, el castaño en ágil movimiento le coloca el dedo sobre los labios, para luego acariciarlos con el dedo índice, pasando lentamente después por su mejilla, la barbilla que tiene unos días sin rasurar, el movimiento continua tocando ahora el cuello en un suave vaivén que hace con los dedos, dibujando círculos hasta llegar a los pectorales, donde coloca la palma completa a la altura del corazón, Stiles (al igual que el moreno) ha seguido con la vista su mano y cuando termina el movimiento, nuevamente ve al instructor a los ojos, quien está paralizado.

El suave toque del castaño ha inmovilizado en todos los sentidos a Derek, no puede dejar de mirarlo, de apreciar sus profundos ojos cafés, de querer tocar cada uno de los lunares que enmarcan su rostro, sus labios que se ven tan suaves, tan deseables, tan llenos de fuerza; su pálida y suave piel que le hace pensar a Derek que se vería muy bien junto a su piel sólo un poco más oscura, el moreno trata de levantar el brazo para tocar al menor, a lo que este responde con una negativa de cabeza, el moreno se queda quieto otra vez, y el chico nuevamente empieza a mover su manos por los pectorales del moreno, sus dedos dibujan cada trazo del cuerpo hasta llegar a los abdominales, Stiles da un paso acortando el espacio entre los dos, Derek traga saliva, sólo se escucha como el agua sigue corriendo a través de la regadera, pero no hay nada más, está a la merced del chico, que siga acariciando el cuerpo del moreno, que termina por dejar su mano muy cerca de su miembro viril totalmente erecto; hasta ahora se ha dado cuenta de que el chico (y él) también está excitado, la carga es muy fuerte, el deseo es enorme, el castaño suavemente toma la base de su falo, rodeándolo con toda la mano,  y dando un paso más hasta él, haciendo que solo unos dos centímetros los separen, la respiración de ambos se pierden en una sola, el latido de los corazones ya no son distinguidos, y la mano del menor empieza a subir y bajar en el pene de Derek, quien se deja a hacer tragando una vez más saliva, es imposible que se haya quedado paralizado por ese chico.

Derek acerca sus labios al menor, pero este se aleja un poco, dejando hambriento de esos labios al moreno, que decide extender su mano y tocar el mimbro viril del castaño, desea con todas sus fuerzas acariciarlo, tomarlo, hacerse uno con él. Stiles lo mira directamente a los ojos y le dice.

-Son las 6 de la mañana, y hoy será un día asombroso-.

Derek se levanta de golpe de su cama, se encuentra en su habitación, sólo, ya es hora de despertar, aún está oscuro afuera, pero dentro de él hay un fuego que no se apaga. La radio sigue sonando, el que habla es un locutor, anunciando el clima de hoy, pero Derek apaga de un manotazo la radio.

El moreno se niega con la cabeza, y se vuelve a tumbar en la cama, cuando siente algo raro en su entre pierna, mete la mano y descubre que está húmedo, esto hace que se sonroje, ha tenido un sueño húmedo con ese chico de nombre raro, esto lo sorprende y lo asusta un poco, un sueño erótico con ese chico, para empezar con un chico.

A Derek nunca le importó eso del amor o del sexo, ha tenido dos relaciones amorosas, la primera fue en la preparatoria con una chica llamada Paige, la quería mucho, y ella a él, pero sus caminos se separaron y dejaron de verse, perdieron contacto poco a poco hasta que la relación acabo; después anduvo saliendo con una chica mayor que él, llamada Kate Argent, una mujer algo extraña y un poco maquiavélica, pero que fueron felices mientras duró su romance, al final ella lo cambio por otro tipo mayor que él (y ella), esto le rompió el corazón y dejó de intentarlo, dejó de enamorarse, dejó de salir con personas y lo volvió algo solitario, su único contacto con la gente es su trabajo. Aunque sus hermanas lo alentaran y le presentarán chicas, al por mayor, todas sus amigas y conocidas para animarlo, incluso chicos, pues Cora la menor de los tres hermanos, pensó que tal vez ya no le atraían las mujeres y decidió llevarle chicos hasta la puerta de su cuarto, a los que tampoco les hizo caso.

Nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre, hasta ahora y eso le resultaba extraño y lo asustaba, mucho, ya que no sabría cómo iba a ver de frente a ese menor de edad, porque precisamente no tendría más de 17 años, sin que le dieran ganas de lanzarse sobre él y comérselo a besos, y abrazos. Y cómo es posible que piense eso.

-Todo este sueño, es culpa de ayer en la noche- se dice para no darle importancia, pero sabe que se está mintiendo.

Y es que la noche anterior no fue tan erótica ni tan romántica como su sueño, fue como todos los encuentros que ha tenido con el chico: torpes, vergonzosos y un tanto sexual.

Stiles se está duchando, el agua ya corre por todo se cuerpo y alcanza a oír como abren una llave a su costado derecho, y piensa que no hay más regaderas, justo se tiene que bañar a mi lado, las regaderas del lugar estan alineadas de 5 en 5 en los 3 pasillos destinadas para ellas, pero las de más al fondo ya no tienen luz, las han apagado, por lo que las 5 que están más cerca son las disponibles, y están divididas por unos canceles de plástico delgado traslucido que no mide más de metro y setenta, por lo que siempre se logra ver la cabeza de los vecinos, y el entrenador tenía que escoger la que estaba a su lado, Stiles resignado cierra la llave y comienza a enjabonarse, pero está tan incómodo que un ágil a la vez pero torpe movimiento avienta su jabón al compartimento de a lado, golpeado en la cabeza al instructor quien se queja y voltea a mirarlo con unos ojos que quieren asesinarlo.

Stiles al tratar de detener el jabón resbala y cae al suelo, que no hay forma de que se mantenga de pie cuando está con ese chico. Antes de caer trata de sujetarse del cancel llevándose completamente con él. Derek lo mira sorprendido y suelta una carcajada en el mismo momento.

-Ya estaba así cuando llegue- es lo único que puede articular el castaño, quien se tapa con el plástico.

Derek se cubre con las manos, pero al ver al menor en el piso, le extiende una de ellas.

-Puedo solo- dice Stiles pero lo que no quiere en verdad es seguir viendo al moreno en todo su esplendor.

Derek se da cuenta de la incomodidad de ambos y rápidamente toma su toalla se cubre el cuerpo y ayuda al chico a levantarse.

-Debes de tener cuidado niño- le dice sin dejar de sonar burlón. Mientras el moreno cierra la regadera que tenía abierta y acomoda como puede la pared, el castaño aprovecha para tomar su toalla y cubrirse con ella, pero se da cuenta de que se ha hecho una cortada como de 10 centímetros en la pierna izquierda y la sangre comienza a fluir rápidamente.

-Diablos- dice el menor sin saber qué hacer.

El instructor lo escucha, lo voltea a ver y se asusta un poco, deja tirado en el piso el cancel que no ha logrado acomodar, gracias a Dios solo se ha zafado, no se ha roto ya después tendrá tiempo de arreglarlo, sale rápido del lugar desconcertando al menor, pero en un santiamén regresa con un botiquín, se coloca a su lado abriendo el paquete de vendas.

-Te va a arder un poco- le dice mientras destapa el agua oxigenada y dejando caer un chorrito sobre la piel del chico, desliza rápido sobre la herida y la limpia con un algodón.

-Mmm-se queja Stiles -arde-.

-Sujétala y aprieta- le ordena el mayor mientras le da un pedazo de venda, Stiles lo hace.

Derek parece que sabe muy bien lo que hace y en unos segundos ya está la herida vendada. Durante todo el proceso Stiles no dejo de observar cada detalle del momento, a pesar de verse medio malvado el instructor logra captar que es un buen tipo incluso algo dulce, pero rápidamente quita la mirada cuando el moreno lo mira nuevamente con una sonrisa.

-Ya está, no es grave, pero sería bueno que te lo revisarán- mientras guarda todo nuevamente en el botiquín -¿mejor?- le cuestiona pues el muchacho no se ha movido.

-Sí, sí… gracias- se quedan en silencio, ninguno se mueve –creo que nunca podré caminar ni moverme sin visitar el piso cuando este cerca de ti- le dice el castaño algo tímido –tal vez no este hecho para el gimnasio-.

-Tonterías- contesta el mayor –tal vez sea porque no te concentras bien en lo que haces, no sé porque no confías en ti, se ve que puedes hacerlo-.

Stiles ha enmudecido, nunca lo había visto hablar tanto, siempre que se dirigía a él en el entreno, era ordenándole, más bien ladrándole las palabras y nunca pasaban de dos. Stiles se ha puesto colorado y gira la cabeza hacía otra parte, sin poder ver que el moreno también se ha sonrojado en menor medida, rápidamente Derek se levanta y toma el botiquín.

-Es mejor que te vayas, ya es tarde- le dice y se marcha.

La magia no podía durar tanto, piensa Stiles, ha vuelto a ladrarle y a ordenarle, despacio para no caer, Stiles va por sus cosas y se viste, no ha durado más de diez minutos en el proceso, pero Derek aún no regresa, sale de los vestidores y no lo ve, esto lo entristece un poco pero al ver la hora, decide irse sin despedirse, ya casi son las 10.

Es extraño que a esta hora no haya nadie en el gimnasio siempre hay unos 5 o 6 tan tarde, pero quizá el destino nos coloca en el momento justo, para que nos ocurra lo más mágico, lo más misterioso o lo más bello, así es como se escriben los principios de las historias de amor, siempre llenas de casualidades y torpezas.

Derek escucha que suena la puerta de la salida y sale de donde estaba, mirando en dirección de la calle, que le pasa, que le ocurre, porque necesitaba ayudarlo, porque quería que estuviera bien, porque le alegra el día esos ojos castaños. Ahora que es de mañana, ahora que han pasado algunas horas lo sabe, ese chico lo atrae, y lo atrae mucho tanto que lo asusta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Primeramente gracias por leer, los kudos y los comentarios.  
> -Espero que disfruten está parte de la historia.  
> -Me divertí escribiendo este capitulo y comenten sobre la pequeña escena de la ducha hehehehe háganme saber lo que les pareció.


	6. Fin de semana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se han separado por dos días, no se han visto y no lo han intentado, pero cada uno por su parte han sacado conclusiones y posibles formas de resolver lo que tienen de frente. Stiles y Derek se ven arrastrados por algo más fuerte que ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui esta otro poco de la historia, siento que el aire jocoso del sterek no ha sido tan fuerte como en los primeros capítulos, pero espero que pronto pase esta tensión entre ambos.

6.- Fin de semana

Ya es domingo, y mañana la escuela lo espera, no ha hecho nada de la tarea, estuvo perdiendo el tiempo mientras se dejaba consentir por su padre esos dos días, pues al contarle y (mirar) su herida, sin mencionar en ningún momento la verdadera razón de esa cortadura, le lleno de atenciones más de las necesarias. Ese fin de semana lo pasaron juntos, pues el sheriff trabajo medio día,  y Stiles no se opuso a los cuidados algo exagerados para lo poco que le había ocurrido, pero agradeció desde lo más profundo de su ser las atenciones de su padre, además aprovechó para  descansar de la fatiga que ya lo había dejado fuera de juego de esos dos días del gimnasio, pero estaba bien, ahora se sentía incluso con ganas de regresar al entrenamiento.

Se supone que iba a ir de excursión pero convaleciente como se mostró no pudo ir y aplazó ese viaje que iba a realizar con Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson y Danny a un parque donde pueden acampar, nadar y otras actividades similares; el castaño pensó que lo iban a dejar y que ya no tendría oportunidad de ir, pero no quisieron ir sin él (bueno sólo Scott y Danny abogaron por el chico) así que lo recorrieron 20 días más. Haciéndolo sentir bien.

Eso de ir al gimnasio lo entusiasmaba, pero definitivamente iría en un horario distinto, pues estar cerca del moreno le traía mala suerte y siempre terminaba en el suelo, aunque no podría escaparse de ese horario vespertino, pues en la mañana iba a la escuela y después de clase tenía entrenamiento de lacrosse, lo único que podría hacer era llegar a la misma hora que Scott al gimnasio y entrenar con su instructor, es decir; no podría retrasar la ida al gimnasio, si no quería estar a solas con el moreno.

-Derek- se dijo en voz baja -Derek- vuelve a repetirse pues hasta ahora se acuerda del nombre del entrenador, parece que hace tiempo que lo conoce, pues en los pocos encuentros o mejor caídas que han tenido juntos, ha visto como es el instructor. Lo ha observado y ha ido analizándolo poco a poco, lo que ha ido descubriendo le ha agradado. Lo considera un buen tipo.

Lo primero que pudo detectar es que el moreno es una buena persona, algo distante pero amable, le interesa el bienestar de quienes lo rodean, no habla mucho, es más casi siempre anda serio, pero cuando sonríe tiene la capacidad de iluminar una habitación, es atento, pues ha notado que nunca ha dejado de lado a sus instruidos (él incluido) y siempre está para explicarles lo que necesiten, se exaspera pronto pero no lo da a notar, ha de trabajar duro en su entrenamiento físico pues tiene un excelente cuerpo, muy marcado, debe de ser muy disciplinado con eso pues se ve que es muy fuerte y ágil, también supone que es gay.

Esa última observación la anotó en la lista pues, en los tres días que lo ha visto, las miradas femeninas lo persiguen, las peticiones de ayudan son numerosas, como si fuese la última coca cola del desierto, pero al parecer él no les presta atención, es más se mueve entre ellas, una ola de deseo y lujuria a su alrededor, sin darle la mínima preocupación, como si no le interesaran los continuos coqueteos que las mujeres le lanzan, tanto chavitas de 15 o 16 como mujeres de 30, unas demasiado obvias e incluso algo grotescas y otras muy sutiles y tímidas. 

Eso le llamo mucho la atención al castaño, pues él quisiera esa extrema atención, le gustaría despertar esos coqueteos; pero a él nadie lo persigue, nadie lo acecha, y el moreno manda todo eso al carajo, por eso piensa que es gay, pues si no le interesan las mujeres le han de interesar los hombres, en ese momento se congela, pues ya son muchas casualidades de encontrarse y caerse con él, de mirarlo desnudo, de…

-Oh por dios- se queja el castaño, -es gay y se ha topado conmigo muchas veces sin ropa- se dice más que asustado, halagado.

Pero igual como llego ese pensamiento a su cabeza lo deshecha, pues no puede creer que un chico como Derek, alto, guapo, fuerte, atractivo y otros muchos atributos tanto físicos como de carácter, se fijase en él, quizá solos sea la mala suerte del castaño que lo hace parecer un idiota y toparse justo con él, cada vez que le pasa algo increíblemente inverosímil. Este pensamiento ha sido el resultado de estar maquilando en la mente toda la experiencia de esos últimos días.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad Derek corre por el parque, lleva más de 50 minutos sin detenerse, esta todo empapado por el sudor, pero eso no aminora la velocidad y el esfuerzo que realiza para seguir corriendo, se ha puesto los audífonos para escuchar la música más escandalosa que tiene, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que ha estado cavilando, pues se siente incómodo con la idea de que un chico, el chico de nombre raro le guste, le atraiga.

Quizá Cora tenía razón al presentarle chicos, quizá ahora también le interesaban los hombres, los hombres… pero cómo, precisamente el más torpe, el más infantil, el sarcástico, el debilucho, sea el que le atraiga, eso era una estupidez, pensaba y le daba vueltas en su cabeza, pero por cada razón que quería encontrar a ese comportamiento que había tenido, sólo haya más motivos que lo catapultaban a una sola conclusión. Ese chico de nombre raro lo atraía tanto, de verdad era demasiado, pensaba en esto último tan ensimismado que no se fijó al cruzar la calle, que una camioneta iba cruzando y casi lo arrolla, si no fuera por un grito que lo saco de su ensoñación.

-¡Cuidado!- Scott le grita mientras detiene su bicicleta del otro lado de la calle.

Derek reacciona rápido y se sube nuevamente a la banqueta de un salto, esta desorientado, se quita los audífonos, los guarda enrollándolos, Scott se acerca cuando el semáforo ya está en verde para los peatones.

-¿Estás bien?- le cuestiona con algo de preocupación, mientras estaciona su bicicleta junto a un enorme árbol.

-Sí, solo estaba algo distraído- contesta el mayor, sujetándose con la mano derecha el cuenco de la nariz, y tallándose el rostro unos segundos después con las dos manos para quitarse de encima la ensoñación y regresar a la realidad.

-¿Eres entrenador verdad?- le pregunta Scott, pues se le hace conocido y acaba de darse cuenta que es del gimnasio.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- le dice Derek ya totalmente despierto.

-Es que te me hacías conocido, de algún lado, pero entonces es del gimnasio-.

-¿Vas al gimnasio?- le espeta el mayor, pues el cuerpo del chico no se ve tan trabajado como debe de ser si va al gimnasio, Scott se da cuenta y se disculpa aclarando que acaba de inscribirse.

-Solo llevo tres días, cuatro contando el día que nos inscribimos, de hecho fue el miércoles, Stiles y yo nos inscribimos para conquistar chicas-.

-Stiles- dice en voz baja el mayor, pero su interlocutor logra captar la palabra.

-Sí, Stiles, es mi amigo ¿Lo conoces?- le dice extrañado el menor.

-Sí,…si es el único Stiles de la ciudad ¿no?- le mira directamente a los ojos.

-Que yo conozca si- suelta Scott con una risotada.

Derek también ríe, cruzan algunas palabras para luego despedirse, Derek ha evitado mencionar nuevamente al castaño, pero su intento se pierde, cuando ve alejarse a Scott.

-Y… ¿Está bien?- dice tímidamente, Scott lo ve extrañado sin comprender a lo que Derek explica después de aclarase la voz–es que se lastimó el otro día- concluye el mayor.

-Ah, entonces es cierto- dice el menor –pensé que era una treta para no ira ayer sábado al gimnasio, porque quedamos que íbamos a descansar solo el domingo y también para no ver en el campamento lo acaramelados que estarían Jackson y Lydia, que mal amigo soy, ni siquiera lo fui a ver- le dice realmente arrepentido –bueno, me voy quizá todavía lo alcance a ver hoy, suerte- se sube a su bicicleta y se aleja.

-Me lo saludas- dice el moreno pero se arrepiente, espera que el chico no lo haya escuchado, jamás había mandado a saludar a alguien, cómo es posible que si lo haga con ese chico. Su inconsciente lo traiciona, aunque le gusta la idea de que le llegue un saludo de su parte al castaño.

-Stiles- dice para sí, deja escapar un suspiro pero enseguida niega con la cabeza, se aleja corriendo en dirección de su casa, mientras el crespúsculo se muestra en todo su esplendor como si la eternidad pudiera ser posible, la casualidad lo ha llevado a conocer el nombre del chico, la casualidad lo ha hecho toparse con él varias veces, que poco a poco siente que todo se ha vuelto mágico a su alrededor. El sol tiñe de rojo la tarde y el ambiente se ha vuelto ligero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gracias por leer, compartan y comente.  
> -Voy despacio porque me gusta el coqueteo, la ansiedad de correr pero seguir caminando. y porque así es más disfrutable y sufrible.  
> -Suerte!!!!!!


	7. Mejor de lejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es hora de ir al gimnasio, así que Stiles pide desde el fondo de su corazón no toparse con ese instructor otra vez.   
> Derek por su parte ha quedado con alguien muy especial y no puede fallarle por lo que se apresura para estar a tiempo, pero un encuntro con unos lunares lo retrasa y desconcierta más de lo que espera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -He vuelto, hehehehehehe me gustó este capitulo por lo que nos depara al siguiente.  
> -Además quise hacer el cambio, de que primero fuera Derek el que se sintiera muy pero muy atraído por el castaño, y que Stiles estuviera despistado por eso.

7.- Mejor de lejos.

   

 

-¡Ay Dios!-se lamenta mientras cierra la puerta del jeep -Mejor de lejos– se dijo el castaño antes de entrar al gimnasio, tomando una bocanada de aire para estimular su valor. No quería parecer un tonto cobarde ni tampoco quería estar cerca de aquel moreno que siempre que lo veía estaba envuelto de la mayor vergüenza o desgracia.

-¿Qué?- le pregunta Scott que esta a unos pasos delante, llevan cada uno sus respectivos bolsos deportivos, se encuentran afuera del auto de Stiles, han llegado puntuales al gimnasio, Scott está enviando un mensaje para Allison en ese momento por lo que no ha logrado escuchar lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

-Nada- dice Stiles rodando los ojos –Hay que apurarnos- dicho esto, se lanza dentro del gimnasio, incluso antes que Scott, quien lo mira extrañado. Caminan por el pasillo, el castaño observa no muy disimuladamente si se haya por ahí el moreno, pero al no encontrarlo siente como un peso se le quita de encima, ahora sólo espera que no esté en los vestidores.

-Mejor de lejos- murmura para sí el castaño.

Scott está muy emocionado, por lo que se apresura para llegar pronto a cambiarse y empezar el entrenamiento, no precisamente porque este último sea lo que le emociona, sino porque va poder salir esa misma tarde con Allison, bueno no como él quisiera pero, de que saldrán juntos saldrán.

-¿A qué hora quedamos de verlos?- pregunta Stiles mientras se cambian la ropa de vestir por la deportiva. Esta vez lleva unos shorts rojos y una camiseta blanca.

-En tres horas- contesta su amigo distraídamente –Así que apúrate- el moreno sale de los vestidores dándole un golpecito en la cabeza, que el castaño responde con un quejido. Stiles piensa que de verdad está emocionado con eso de salir con Allison, bueno a decir verdad con Allison y los otros.

Los chicos quedaron de ir al cine para ver la nueva película de los vengadores, al principio sólo serían Stiles, Isaac y Scott, pues son muy fans de ese tipo de películas, pero se les unieron y gracias por la insistencia de Scott hacia su objetivo amoroso; Allison que invitó a Lydia que por el momento está pasando una época difícil con Jackson, (eso fue lo que le dijo ayer su amigo cuando lo fue a ver en la noche, pues como estaba “convaleciente” desde el viernes en la noche no supo nada del mundo) no han terminado pero parece que el fin de esa relación se aproxima, algo que a Stiles le encanta, pues divisa su oportunidad, (pequeña y algo distante) con la pelirroja; Isaac invitó a Érica, una chica que comparte algunas clases con ellos, es algo reservada con los chicos, en especial con el castaño, pues este la ha descubierto que le mira de forma rara, esta rubia a su vez fue quién invitó a Boyd, un chico callado pero que parece mayor de su edad, pues se comporta muy serio y maduro, así que la lista de amigos fue creciendo, Danny se enteró y se molestó porque no lo habían invitado, fue Stiles el que se disculpó y le aclaró que si de seguro le decían él le diría a Jackson y con eso de que anda mal con Lydia quizá se complicarían las cosas, (aunque la verdadera razón era de que no fuera el rubio para que Stiles pudiera estar aunque sea un segundo junto a Lydia) pero de todos modos Danny y Jackson quedaron invitados, haciendo sentir la furia creciente en su interior al castaño en contra de Scott, quién decidió invitar también a Jackson.

-Sólo te falta invitar a los gemelos- le reclamó Stiles después de que el moreno invitó a Jackson para no herir los sentimientos de Danny.

-Sería buena idea- dijo Scott –así Danny e Ethan ya se declararían-.

Stiles solo bufó, pues no se llevaba muy bien con los gemelos, ni tampoco Scott, pero como quería emparejarse con Allison, buscaba la forma de que todos tuvieran pareja y así no se molestaran por ver lo que hacían los demás, pero en este pensamiento se le escapo algo mejor dicho; Stiles, pues él no tenía pareja si Jackson iba aunque estuvieran molestos seguía siendo novio de Lydia.

Por lo que Stiles se propuso que si Lydia iría con alguien, él se conseguiría a alguien más, por lo que invitó a su única amiga desde hace más de 8 años, la conoció cuando ella y su familia se mudaron a Beacon Hills, al principio no se hablaban pero siempre le cayó muy bien la chica, era y sigue siendo guapa, delgada, cabello largo y oscuro, alegre, sencilla, llena de vida  y sensible, en un principio le atrajo, pero después de quedar flechado por Lydia, sólo la siguió viendo como una amiga: Cora Hale.

Esta linda chica vive con sus padres, sus hermanos mayores ya no viven con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero de todas formas el castaño nunca intimó ni platico con ellos, a su hermana mayor Laura, la vio un par de veces, pero si se la topara en la calle no la reconocería, es casi 9 años más grande que ambos y vive en una ciudad cercana; su otro hermano Derek es mayor por 6 años, nunca lo vio cuando iba con Cora a jugar o a hacer la tarea a la casa Hale, solo de regreso a su propia casa alcanzaba a ver una sombra en un coche que regresaba con el señor Hale del entrenamiento de americano, pero como él ya estaba en el auto propio con su madre, realmente nunca lo conoció, ni lo topó de frente y cuando entró a la preparatoria en otra ciudad se mudó, sin llegar a verlo siquiera. Sabe que no tiene mucho que regreso a Beacon Hills porque Cora se lo comentó, pero no lo ha visto.

Stiles ya no estaba tan animado para ir al cine, pero al menos no se quedaría solo mientras los demás se besaban o abrazaban o platicaban entre ellos. Al menos tendría compañía.

Entró con cautela a la zona de bicicletas, viendo que Scott ya estaba trepado en una y llevaba un ritmo constante, se fijó muy bien si no estaban esos ojos verdes o azules (aún no se decidía por el color) que le recordaban y eran testigos de sus terribles caídas, pero no los vio por ningún lado, así que se relajó –mejor así- pensó y se subió a una bicicleta, no pudo acomodarse a un lado de su amigo porque las dos bicicletas que lo flanqueaban ya estaban ocupadas, por lo que se quedó del otro lado de la sala para realizar sus 20 minutos obligatorios de cardio; mientras se estiraba para no lastimarse se dio cuenta que su instructor (el primero, el que no lo dejó respirar, ni descansar… Jasper se acordó) no estaba, pues no lo divisó por ningún lado, esto lo alegró pues podía suavizar el entreno y consentirse un poco en la rutina de hoy. Ya se veía sin dolor para mañana en la mañana. O al menos eso pensó.

El castaño ya llevaba sus 20 minutos en la escaladora, después de descansar unos minutos que se volvieron 5 cuando acabo la bicicleta pues estaba decidido a consentirse hoy, cuando una voz le habló por la espalda y lo congeló en su sitio.

-¿Así que sobreviviste?- le pregunto esa voz conocida, que a su vez era la última que quería escuchar hoy.

-Sí… ya vez soy fuerte- logró decir el castaño, mientras tragaba saliva –sólo fue un rasguño-.

-Apúrate, que Scott ya está en pesas y le di su rutina de hoy- Derek se aleja de la escaladora.

Stiles nunca lo volteo a ver, esta rojo como el jitomate, y despacio como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica se baja de la escaladora, toma su toalla y su botella de agua, y se encamina a los vestidores para salir huyendo de ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?- le ladra el moreno que está parado en los vestidores  acomodando unas toallas en sus respectivos compartimentos.

-¿Yo?- dice Stiles abriendo demasiado los ojos y girando hacía el moreno, maldiciéndose por no haberlo visto, pues se encontraba detrás de una mesa agachado, justo cuando pasó Stiles se puso de pie y lo vio –a… tomar el aire- traga saliva.

-¿Ya te ibas?- dice el moreno ahora encarándolo mostrando un ceño fruncido.

-No sólo iba por mi toalla- dice el chico, algo atontado. Tratando de agarrarse de lo que se pueda.

-¿Y esa?- le dice el moreno observando la que ya lleva en la mano izquierda.

-¡Ah! Aquí está, pensé que no la traía- dice el chico que guarda silencio por que el moreno le manda una mirada algo asesina –te espero en pesas… - tartamudea el castaño -no tardes- le ordena lo mejor que puede a Derek, tratando de parecer seguro y resignándose a pasar estas dos horas con el instructor muy cerca de él, maldiciendo su suerte. Se encamina fuera del vestidor con el cuidado de no tropezarse con nada ni nadie.

Ha sido un entrenamiento duro, y vergonzoso para el castaño, pues Scott ha demostrado que ya sabe cómo funcionan cada uno de los aparatos y como debe hacer cada ejercicio, ya que sólo recibe las instrucciones y lo hace muy bien, casi perfecto, algo que al castaño le molesta pues él no se ve favorecido porque se sigue viendo torpe y algo lento para manejar esos mismos aparatos y mancuernas, por lo que el entrenador ha estado muy cerca de él vigilándolo y acomodándolo (muy cerca , muy incómodo, muy cerca sobre todo) a cada rato.

Derek también se siente raro y un poco incómodo con el chico, pero no dice nada más que arriba. Abajo. Otra vez. Derecho. Con fuerza. Y más expresiones ladradas para enseñarle al chico, ha tratado de no tocarlo, pero como Stiles no entiende la metodología de los ejercicios, pues lo ha tenido que tocar incluso acomodar y mover. Se siente extraño con el chico pues lo atrae y mucho, pero no va dejar que eso lo aturda o intimide, se dijo que si lo veía se comportaría como siempre. Pero no ha resultado se comporta de una manera distante y algo grosera, cosa que no ha dejado pasar el castaño, quien no ha dicho nada de nada.

-Estuviste muy callado- suelta el moreno ya cuando lo está ayudando con las abdominales –raro en ti- concluye, lo observa y se separa lo más que se puede.

El castaño sólo lo mira, traga saliva y asiente con la cabeza levemente, aunque en su interior tiene ganas de contestar como mejor sabe hacer con sarcasmo, pero ha decidido que es mejor así, y se muerde la lengua para no regarla.

Stiles huye a los vestidores al acabar su rutina, alcanza a Scott que ya se ha bañado y cambiado.

-Te espero afuera- le dice Scott levantando sus cosas.

-No- casi grita de desesperación, haciendo que su amigo lo mire extrañado –digo podrías quedarte aquí y platicar conmigo mientras me baño- le dirige una enorme sonrisa –y me cuentas como vas a conquistar a Allison hoy-.

Scott lo ve como a un bicho raro y termina de recoger sus cosas para concluir con un –te espero afuera- saliendo rápidamente, dejando a un Stiles nervioso.

Derek se apresura a terminar su turno pues esta vez debe de salir ha quedado y no puede negarse o llegar más tarde de lo que va a llegar por lo que se apresura a realizar todos sus pendientes, a dejar los ejercicios respectivos a sus instruidos, para ir a darse el baño pronto y regresar a terminar y checar a sus pupilos, para cuando llega a los vestidores se topa de frente con un castaño que ya está cambiado, peinado, perfumado y apresurado, casi chocan de frente, pero logran esquivarse, se miran a los ojos con incomodidad.

Stiles se ve hermoso, esa idea cruza por la cabeza de Derek, se ve maravilloso, pues su piel se ve luminosa, brillante, sus lunares le dan el toque de perfección, son como estrellas en un manto de cielo hecho a mano, son perfectamente circulares, todos y cada uno de ellos, su cabello algo despeinado como si el viento lo hubiera hecho para dejarlo idealmente para ser acariciado por su mano, su aroma a limpio, a champú, a jabón, a loción, a crema, a él, sobre todo a él, suave y embriagante. Esa camisa a cuadros arremangada y desabotonada se le ve increíble, siempre lo había visto con ropa deportiva y desnudo, pero ahora que le pone atención, se ve magnifico, como un adonis, como un ángel caído del cielo y puesto frente a sus ojos. Sus jeans deslavados azules y su camiseta blanca, le dan ese aire de inocencia y tímida sensualidad.

-Te mueves… o es que acaso te has quedado enterrado en el piso- le dice el castaño, que ya no ha soportado más estar así –digo porque si no puedes moverte debo de buscar otra salida- Derek no logra moverse aun -… tú quítate- haciendo que Derek se hiciera a un lado y el escapara de ese lugar a rápido paso.

Derek no puede creer lo que le acaba de pasar se ha quedado perplejo frente al castaño, no ha podido reaccionar, da un golpe con su puño en la pared y se apresura a bañarse porque si llega más tarde de lo que va a llegar, ella lo matará, desde que volvió a Beacon Hills, sólo la ha visto un par de veces, por lo que le prometió que la acompañaría después del trabajo a tomar un café, para conocer a todos sus amigos.

-¡Ay hermanita!- se dice cuando ya está a punto de entrar a la regadera –sólo por ti hago esto-.

Al otro lado de la ciudad una chica muy emocionada les dice a sus amigos.

-Hoy vendrá mi hermano, bueno más al rato y por fin los conocerá- dice con una sonrisa enorme.

-En serio- le dice Érica –me gustaría saber si es tan lindo como tú, Cora-.

-Ya verás que si- dice la chica con una sonrisa tierna.

En ese momento aparecen Scott y Stiles que van de prisa, llegando unos 20 minutos tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gracias por leer, comentar y los kudos, un fuerte abrazo a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. De nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin se conocerán el hermano de Cora con sus amigos, mientras que Stiles se arma de valor para conquistar a alguien, otro alguien le detiene y le permite darle un golpe. Acaso el mundo se volvió loco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquí un nuevo episodio, voy despacio y no he podido hacerlos más largos porque creo me gusta que vaya despacio, y no tengo tanto tiempo hehehehehehe

8.- De nuevo.

Stiles y Isaac salen muy contentos de la sala del cine, Boyd le sigue muy de cerca, sin intervenir en la conversación, les ha encantado la película, de hecho van muy entretenidos hablando entre ellos, de cómo los efectos especiales resaltaron cierta escena, o los hizo sentir como si estuvieran ahí, que el malo debería haber hecho tal cosa o que la viuda negra se veía extremadamente bien en ese vestuario negro que llevaba puesto, resaltando todos y cada uno de sus atributos. Scott estuvo tan atento a Allison que no se enteró de lo que iba la película, pero al menos ahora está muy entrado en la conversación con esa linda chica que parece le está prestando un poco de atención.

Cora y Érica han estado muy conversadoras entre ellas, la rubia está muy emocionada por conocer al hermano de la primera, pues ha visto una foto que guarda Cora en su cartera que no le había enseñado a nadie, pero que cedió a los grandes ruegos de su amiga, dónde Derek tiene 17 años y se ve muy bien según la apreciación de Érica, quién ha absorbido toda la atención de la “pequeña cuñada” como ahora le llama. Van del brazo, muy animadas, Érica cada vez más preocupada por verse mejor y preguntándole a su amiga que tipo de mujeres le gustan a su hermano.

Por su parte Jackson ha pasado más tiempo con Danny, impidiendo que este se sentará con Ethan, pues no quería quedarse muy cerca de Lydia y menos solos, pues esta es quien aún lo ve con recelo y está esperando que vaya a disculparse. Dando lugar a que Aiden se acercará a la pelirroja  y hablaran un poco más de lo debido. Jackson sintió una punzada de celos, pero decidió alejarse, y no soltar a Danny quién quería conversar con Ethan, pero no pudieron estar ni siquiera en el cine, juntos. Boyd prefiere estar solo, es decir no importa que este rodeado de gente, si puede tener silencio a su lado, para él que mejor.

Stiles no ha intentado acercarse a Lydia, pues lo está dejando para más al rato, el valor no está de su lado en ese momento, así que se mantiene cerca de Isaac platicado muy animado, pero se percata de algo, que no había notado antes. A Isaac le gusta Allison, pero no se acerca pues Scott es como un satélite alrededor de la muchacha, además el chico es algo tímido como para hablar de algo más que no sea la escuela o las tareas con la chica. Le da un poco de pena el rubio, pues también es su amigo y no quisiera verlo así, pues a pesar de su tamaño, por varios centímetros más alto que él, tiene un aura de niño y unos ojos inocentes. Pero también se ha percatado que Allison lo mira de vez en cuando algo que lo llena de interrogantes, o es que le cae mal o también se siente atraída por el rubio, eso lo descompensa y decide que no se meterá a nadar en esa tormenta. Isaac y Scott embobados por Allison, y esta atraída por los dos. Que mal melodrama.

Stiles deja que el rubio se adelante con Boyd, les pide que vayan de una vez a la cafetería para platicar cómodamente, todos deciden que es buena idea y se adelantan para ganar una buena mesa, donde quepan todos.

-Oye- le dice el castaño a Cora, quién se detiene –voy rápido al baño, me pides un chocolate, ya sabes cómo, por favor- la mira con ojos de inocencia.

-Seguro- dice su amiga soltando una sonrisa- pero no te tardes quiero presentarte a mi hermano- le dice la chica, quién es jalada por el brazo por la rubia Érica quién quiere ser la primera en ser presentada con aquél sexi hermano.

Stiles se aparta del grupo para ir al baño, baja las escaleras con saltitos, sin importarle que una pareja lo miran con burla en los ojos, al llegar a la planta baja, se dirige al baño, empuja suavemente la puerta, cuando entra están dos chicos lavándose las manos pero salen rápidamente, se queda solo, así que aprovecha el tiempo, ensayando frente al espejo lo que le va a decir a Lydia, y experimenta sus mejores caras y gestos de galán.

-Oye sé qué hace tiempo que tenemos esta conexión…- se niega con la cabeza y vuelve a empezar –tus rizos son lo más hermoso…- vuelve a retractarse –me gustas desde hace mucho y quiero saber…- pone los ojos en blanco –sabes… tu eres mi mujer y yo soy tu hombre así que bésame…- se calla y deja escapar un suspiro.

Se mira detenidamente en el espejo y trata de poner la mejor cara que tiene, y se dice en voz baja que sólo le diga lo que siente, cierra los ojos y empieza a andar unos pasos repitiéndoselo para ganar valor, aunque ese coraje no sube, es más le empiezan a temblar las piernas, al final ya decidido se seca las manos con una toalla, y se encamina a la puerta a un paso firme y veloz pero cuando está a punto de abrirla, está lo hace de sorpresa y rápido, le da un golpe en la mano con la que la iba abrir, lanzando una maldición mientras aúlla de dolor.

Derek se apresura a atenderlo, pues él ha sido el que ha abierto la puerta.

Hace unos momentos ha arribado al centro comercial, pero decidió ir primero a los servicios, para darse una peinadita, pues como se quedó un poco más en el gimnasio después de bañarse, se ha desarreglado un poco el cabello, manejo apresurado, sin darse cuenta de cómo se ve, recordando que su hermana lo amenazó con que debería ir decente y no en fachas de gimnasio a la cita puesto que lo pagaría muy caro, no quería presentarles a sus amigos a su hermano si se veía como un perro callejero, así que se apresuró al baño, para echarse una manita de gato, pero estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que al abrir la puerta de los sanitarios lo hizo con demasiada fuerza que golpeo a una persona del otro lado, y muy apenado se acerca a ver que ha ocurrido.

-¿¡Tú!?- se dicen al mismo tiempo el castaño y el moreno, cuando se ven de frente y no pueden creer que su suerte nunca cambie.

-Voy a levantar una orden de restricción en tu contra- dice el menor, sobándose la mano –siempre que nos vemos casi me matas- jadea y continua –primero me tiras con todo y cosas, luego me tiras la toalla y me dejas… tu sabes, la última vez me corte por tu culpa y ahora esto- le dice enojado -¿Qué no puedes ser más sutil? ¿O te pagan por lastimar a las personas?- termina de decir con un pequeño puchero.

 -Lo siento- dice el mayor dejando escapar una sonrisa por ver el puchero del castaño –de verdad no esperaba verte aquí, ni lastimarte, ni nada- se pone un poco nervioso así que guarda silencio.

-Eres un… un… tonto- Stiles se queda sin palabras y mejor se resigna a salir de ahí antes de que muera o se quede sin ropa.

-Espera- lo detiene con la mano en su hombro -¿Estás bien?-.

-Ya te dije que contigo cerca no estoy bien- dice el chico siendo sincero –parece que tienes ganas de estrujarme hasta romperme, pero juro que yo no te he hecho nada- dice el castaño cruzando los brazos, la mano ya no le arde tanto del dolor.

-Vamos- dice el moreno –sólo fue un golpe-.

-Sólo un golpe, sólo un golpe- dice enfadado el menor –a ver ponte ahí y te devuelvo uno en el brazo o en la pierna o a ver dónde, y a ver si tú no te quejas- finaliza el castaño mirándolo retador.

Los dos se quedan inmersos en los ojos del otro, se hace un silencio y solo se escucha a la lejanía la música de las tiendas, pero en un volumen muy bajo.

-Bien- dice Derek, al fin- dime dónde me vas a pegar y así quedamos a mano- dice cruzándose de brazos, sabe que el castaño tiene razón y quisiera discutirle, pero ya no es un niñito, para pelear por quién tiene razón –prometo no quitarme-.

Stiles se sorprende, pero no afirma ni niega nada, lo queda viendo y se pierde en esos ojos claros, que se ven algo enfadados, pero que hacen un esfuerzo por no explotar. El castaño no puede creer en lo que se ha transformado esa verborrea suya, pero Stiles sonríe al final pues ve su oportunidad de venganza.

-Así que si…- entrecierra los ojos, Derek afirma cansadamente con la cabeza –bien, pero no te vas a quejar… y no te vas a desquitar- nuevamente el moreno asiente con la cabeza, dejando un suspiro en el aire.

Stiles lo ve, lo estudia, aun no lo cree, pero se arriesga y lo observa por completo, para ver en donde va a acertar el golpe, lo mira fijamente y comienza a girar a su alrededor como si se tratará de un entrenador de animales que fuera a comprar a su próximo perro de pelea o quizá un lobo, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de la musculatura del moreno, si, ya lo vio desnudo, pero en ese momento no quería ver nada, ahora lo observa y nota sus bíceps que se transparentan por su playera negra, que se ajusta en sus pectorales enmarcándolos, cómo su pantalón amolda bien sus piernas tan bien torneadas y dejan ver un trasero muy en su lugar, el pensamiento del castaño ha volado mucho, tanto que se sonroja por ello, que cuando se da cuenta de nuevo esta de frente a Derek, quién lo mira interrogativamente sin nada de diversión en la mirada, Stiles se sacude y decide que es mejor terminar es momento que se está volviendo incómodo, pues ya se imaginó al chico desnudo y su mente ha hecho un buen trabajo recordando cada parte de ese cuerpo que tiene frente así. Hasta de qué color tiene la piel en la zona púbica. Dándole un respingo.

 -Te perdono- articula el menor mirando hacia otro lado –yo no soy ventajoso, te perdono, pero la próxima vez fíjate quién está detrás de la puerta y mantente alejado de los vestidores mientras estoy ah- termina por decir y sale del baño, hecho una flecha. Stiles no cree haber dicho lo que dijo así que se apresura por desaparecer de las cercanías de los sanitarios.

El moreno se ha quedado varado junto a la puerta, y despacio se encamina al espejo, se acomoda el cabello, se lo moja, pero su mente se ha quedado con el castaño y con lo bien que se ve con su camisa a cuadros, y esa sonrisa que lo mata cada vez que la hace; no se fija si se ha peinado bien o ha quedado peor y sale del baño para encontrarse con su hermana que le ha dicho que está rodeada de varios amigos (muchos) para su gusto.

Sube las escaleras para llegar a la cafetería, ve de lejos a su hermana y se encamina hacia ella, cuando esta lo ve grita su nombre, pero no sale disparada por él pues está en medio de la mesa y sus amigos obstruyen su paso, pero lo que lo desconcentra es el chico de camisa a cuadros que está sentado a un lado de ella, quién al escuchar el nombre gritado, levanta la vista y se congela en su lugar con una enorme O dibujada en los labios. Es Stiles quién no puede creer lo que ve, Cora, su mejor amiga es hermana de su peor pesadilla, del chico que casi siempre que se encuentran lo lastima o lo desnuda sin querer.

Acaso el mundo es tan pequeño y desquiciado como para juntarlos aún más, ese chico es amigo de su hermana, y todo encaja perfectamente, ella le contaba de sus amigos, en especial de uno muy sonriente, gracioso, muy bueno, alegre y ocurrente, siempre le decía como se llamaba, un nombre raro, pero que prefería que lo llamaran stailes, stoles o algo así, pero nunca lo había relacionado con el castaño que iba a su trabajo, con un apodo muy extraño, Stiles. Era el mismo y él también se congelo frente al chico, mientras su hermana Cora terminaba de llegar a él para abrazarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> primero gracias léanlo y comenten,   
> segundo voy a tardarme en subir el siguiente episodio quizá al final de la semana lo subo porque estaré ocupado, además quiero subir e siguiente episodio de mi otro fic, que espero también lean. hehehehe  
> suerte


	9. Hipo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La velada con los amigos no resulta como esperaban, Derek y Stiles comprueban que el karma los persigue o el mundo es tan pequeño que se deben de ver hasta en la sopa o mejor dicho hasta en el café. pero no son los únicos que encuentran algo nuevo en sus respectivas relaciones amistosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por fin tengo el siguiente capitulo hehehehe, me ha gustado mucho y quiero comentar que espero que no odien a Allison sin querer ha llegado a eso.  
> por fin Stiles y Derek se vuelven a encontrar pero de forma diferente.  
> no se ustedes pero yo odio cuando tengo hipo, es una horrible sensación hehehehe.

9.- Hipo

   

El castaño se ha petrificado en su lugar observando que el agradable, encantador, alucinante y simpático hermano de Cora es el mismo instructor del gimnasio, el instructor con el que tropieza dos por tres y con el que se ha visto envuelto en demasiados embrollos, los calificativos de agradable, encantador y simpáticos son de boca de Cora quién lo ha estado alabando y tenía muchas ganas de presentárselos a todos. Estuvo hablando de Derek toda la semana y convirtió a Érica en una fan de su hermano, llegando a que le gustará sólo porque su hermana hablaba de él; de hecho Stiles por los comentarios de su amiga Cora, se hizo una idea muy clara de ese misterioso hermano, que debería ser un chico inteligente, responsable, discreto, algo callado y muy sociable, pues todas las aventuras que Cora les narraba apuntaban a eso, a que era un hermano muy buena onda, muy simpático y agradable.

Lo único que pudo hacer el castaño mientras observaba fijamente al moreno y este lo miraba igual sin poder contener la sorpresa, fue tomar un trago de su chocolate, pero la impresión fue tanta que al darle un sorbo, se atragantó con lo caliente del líquido y comenzó a sufrir un ataque de hipo, si los nervios, el vértigo y las ansias de ese momento lo orillaron a que le diera un hipo estruendoso y molesto, un hipo que lo acompañó toda la velada.

-Él es mi hermano Derek- dice Cora orgullosa frente a todos los chicos quienes lo miran estudiándolo, y sonriendo.

-Te conozco- dice Scott –eres nuestro instructor del gimnasio- comenta triunfal – ¿verdad Stiles? - y lanza la mirada al castaño, acompañada de las miradas de los demás.

-Hip… Si… hip…- dice el castaño entre el hipo nerviosamente.

-Te dio hipo Stiles- le comenta Isaac –pero ¿porque? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma-.

Stiles solo le da un golpe en el hombro al rubio, quien se soba exageradamente.

-Entonces conoces a mi hermano- afirma Cora cruzando los brazos -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Stiles?- luego mira a su hermano -¿y tú? Ya conoces a mi mejor amigo y no me lo dijiste- frunce el ceño en muestra de enfado fingido.

-No lo sabía- contesta el moreno algo aturdido y tragando saliva.

-No lo sabía, no lo sabía, van a ver, la que quedo sorprendida soy yo, pero que bien que ya conoces a algunos de mis amigos, son los mejores chicos que conozco- dice esto mientras abraza a Scott y se coloca frente a Derek, quién oculta la mirada en sus zapatos para no ver al castaño que sigue sin poder controlar su hipo.

-Ellos son Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, los gemelos Ethan y Aiden, Boyd, bueno se llama Vernom pero le decimos por su apellido Boyd, Isaac y ella es Érica- finaliza la chica mientras cada uno al escuchar su nombre alzaba las manos o movía la cabeza en señal de saludo.

La última en ser presentada se ha levantado de su lugar, se ha acomodado el cabello y se acerca a Derek con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola yo soy Érica- suelta una risita tonta –un placer conocerte por fin, Cora nos ha hablado mucho de ti-.

-Espero que no sólo lo malo- Derek está nervioso, pero se contiene, y puede sentir clavada la mirada del castaño en sí.

-No para nada, sólo nos ha dicho lo especial que eres- la rubia coquetea muy visiblemente, pero Derek no se deja sorprender y se aleja con el pretexto de sentarse junto a su hermana, pero para cuando se da cuenta, ya es tarde está parado unto al chico del hipo, que esta observando hacía enfrente sin verlo, mientras juega nerviosamente con su chocolate.

-¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron?- suelta Cora mientras acomoda a su hermano en la silla que está entre ella y el castaño –porque me lo vas a decir todo Stiles- le espeta mientras abraza a su hermano haciendo que el moreno quede de frente del castaño.

El hipo de Stiles es un buen pretexto para no hablar sobre el tema, pues cada tres palabras surge un hip estruendoso, que a Cora le da mucha risa, así que el que tiene que responder es Derek, obligado por su hermana que no deja de atosigarlo, pero nada convencido ni cómodo.

-Fue en el gimnasio- dice secamente el moreno sin atreverse a ver a Stiles –llegó con su amigo… -duda un poco- Scott y ya, todo normal- pero su hermana captura lo que se esconde de ese “normal”.

-No es cierto, hay más- dice muy segura la chica.

Derek se incomoda más y alza la vista que se cruza con la del chico del hipo, en donde comparten un “no se debe de enterar de nada”, “es vergonzoso” y un “tenías que ser tú”.

-Hip… te juro que hip… nada hip…- contesta el castaño apartando la vista del moreno quién a su vez la retira.

-No les creo nada- la chica se cruza de brazos –pero eso me lo contarás el fin en mi casa- amenaza Cora –no crean que se han escapado de está- les comenta a los dos.

La conversación se vuelca en que hace Derek, por qué se llama Derek, qué le gusta a Derek, que no le gusta a Derek, casi todas las preguntas orquestadas por Érica, quien se ha sentado frente al moreno moviendo de su lugar a Boyd, quién se refugia al lado de Isaac, Derek no disfruta de ser el centro de atención, pero le prometió a su hermanita ser atento y no comportarse como una “paria social”, según calificativo de ella.

Stiles no ha dicho nada durante toda la conversación, se ha mantenido a raya tratando de controlar el hipo buscando todo tipo de soluciones conocidas, ha tomado agua, ha aguantado la respiración, se ha pellizcado, hasta pidió un sándwich para comérselo entero, pero no funcionó nada, el hipo sigue estando y muy fuerte y tener muy cerca al moreno no le ayuda en nada.

Además tiene en mente la amenaza de Cora de que tiene que contarle la verdad de  como él y Derek se conocieron, peor aún en su casa, y como habló en plural quiere decir que el moreno estará presente en esa conversación, conociendo a Cora se ha de salir con la suya, tiene que meditar en eso de escoger amigos, sin duda.

El castaño quisiera irse del café, como lo han hecho los gemelos que se fueron hace media hora, pues tienen trabajo por realizar para la escuela, o como Boyd que se fue hace diez minutos, pero no tiene que estar justo ahí porque le prometió a Cora que esa noche estarían juntos hasta que ella decidiera que la velada había acabado.

Mientras estaba en silencio pudo notar como Ethan y Danny se fueron acercando lentamente, al principio fueron algo tímidos, pero para cuando Ethan se marchó, ya se habían tomado de la mano, lo mejor de todo un beso en los labios sello esa relación naciente, el castaño se alegró por Danny pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir con alguien después de que terminó una relación de casi tres años. También pudo observar que Aiden, el otro gemelo estuvo muy atento con Lydia quien correspondió a esos modales con risitas y coqueteos, y pudo ver como Jackson se enojaba, pero se aguantaba, pues según entendió por Isaac habían terminado hace unas horas. El castaño no sintió ningún celo o enojo por la situación, fue tan raro pero no entendió porque.

-Hip… ya es tarde hip… no chicos hip…- comenta Stiles con la esperanza de que Cora le haga caso.

-Es cierto- contesta Scott quien ve su reloj –le prometí a mi madre que iría por ella al hospital- duda un poco mientras ve a Allison –yo… bueno… quieres… digo… que te lleve…- nerviosamente dice el chico.

-No, todavía me quiero quedar otro rato- contesta Allison con una sonrisa, el chico se desalienta un poco pero termina por marcharse. Seguido por Jackson y Danny quienes se excusan con que están muy cansados y deberían dormir para su exposición de Química.

Después de que los chicos se van, la conversación se vuelve más íntima entre los presentes, pero Allison y Isaac empiezan hablar entre ellos, en una burbuja, primero con un “me pasa una servilleta” que se vuelve una conversación sobre ex- amores y sueños, sobre corazones rotos y sexo, una interlocución que destapa algo que sólo Stiles veía venir, a Allison también le atrae el rubio, y el rubio siente esa atracción que ejerce sobre la chica, y la aprovecha para intimidar en la conversación con un “¿qué buscas en un chico?”.

Allison no es una mala chica, de hecho no se esperaba sentir tan atraído por el rubio, en un principio le gustó su físico, sus ojos, su tranquilidad, su inocencia, sus rizos, que todo en su conjunto eran lo opuesto de todos los hombres que la hostigaban o cortejaban, pero Scott llamó primero a su puerta, dándole una oportunidad al moreno, pero ahora que le ha tenido una oportunidad de compartir experiencias con Isaac, descubrió que también le fascina ese chico.

Isaac después de una hora más se despide de todos, pero Allison le hace la invitación de llevarlo a casa, si quiere, una proposición que el rubio no rechaza, es más lo vuelve infinitamente feliz.

Lydia a los cinco minutos recibe una llamada de su madre, pidiéndole que ya llegue a casa y casi a rastras se lleva a Érica, pues la rubia debe de irse con ella, esta última casi se lleva una parte del cuerpo de Derek al despedirse de él.

Stiles huye al baño por cuarta vez, durante la velada tratando de mantenerse lejos del moreno y de apaciguar ese maldito hipo, esta frente al espejo y cierra los ojos para contar en voz alta y así espantar el hipo, pero no lo logra, vencido decide regresar, pero en ese momento entra Derek.

-Aquí estás- le dice algo molesto –Cora pregunta por ti- le dice de mala gana.

-Hip… ya voy sólo… me lavo las manos hip… - dice el castaño mientras abre la llave y se moja los dedos.

-Déjate de hacerte el  tonto- le espeta el moreno logrando que Stiles se gire sobre sus talones para verlo muy sorprendido –sé que no te caigo bien-.

-Perdón hip… - suelta el menor -¿En serio hip… me preguntas eso?- entrecierra los ojos.

-Lo afirmo- contesta el moreno con ojos de suficiencia –pero como mi hermana te adora trata de llevar las coas en paz- suspira Derek.

-No me caes mal hip… - suelta sorprendido el castaño –solo que es hip… raro que seas precisamente hip… tú el hermano de Cora hip…-.

-No es necesario que mientas- suena como si estuviera triste.

-Olvídalo hip…- dice el castaño mientras pasa a su lado sin mirarlo.

El moreno lo detiene del brazo, y lo mira fijamente, el castaño se extraña de ese movimiento parece que en esa conversación el moreno tenía la intención de decir lo contrario, pero solo es una corazonada. Mira extrañado la mano que lo sujeta y mira al dueño de la misma, pero advierte que hay algo más en esa mirada, algo que se rompe y deja pasar delicadeza o amistad o no sabe descifrar que es eso que hace que el moreno comience a acercarse a él, amenazando con pegar demasiado su cabeza a la suya, el chico está paralizado, no puede moverse, Derek cambia de posición arrinconando al menor, quién sólo suelta unos hipos atemorizados, el mayor lo empuja hasta un rincón juntando sus cuerpos despacio, como si fueran llevados por alguien más, se rozan, sienten la respiración del otro, el castaño parece que está por decir algo pero lo único que sale es ese sonidito de “hip” de sus labios, Derek está perdido en lo que ocurre, su adulto mayor responsable le ordena detenerse, que eso está mal, es menor de edad, un chico que aparte de todo está bajo su supervisión en el gimnasio, pero sus cuerpo, su alma y su espíritu le piden a gritos que lo bese, que lo atrape y que no lo deje ir.

Finalmente el moreno agacha la cabeza hasta la altura del castaño, este está totalmente pegado a la pared viendo cada movimiento del moreno, las respiraciones se acompasan en una sola y por fin los labios se tocan primero despacio y después se concierta un ritmo que se vuelve frenético y pasional, no existe nada a su alrededor, sólo son ellos dos.

Pero en un momento de lucidez, el menor empuja con todas sus fuerzas al mayor apartándolo de él, lo mira sorprendido sin poder decir palabra. El moreno también se queda congelado pues regresa a la realidad y se da cuenta del error que ha cometido.

-Cora espera- logra decir el moreno quien huye de la escena.

Stiles se queda unos segundos solo en el baño recomponiéndose mientras algo cruje en su interior, se mira en el espejo y desconoce al sujeto que ve reflejado, ese es otro Stiles, otro chico, uno que acaba de besar al amor de su vida, pero que no logra entenderlo. Abandona el baño a paso inseguro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como lo dije al principio no odien a Allison, pronto se decidirá sólo que esto apenas empieza.  
> gracias por comentar, y dejar kudos, un saludo enorme.  
> y por cierto amo el STEREK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Verdades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La hora a llegado, los chicos se ponen a pensar que pasa con ellos, claro por separado y una persona descubre que están enamorados o que al menos hay algo escondido y esta persona ha decidió llegar al fondo y de pasó unir a los enamorados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gracias por dejarme compartir esto.  
> -Cora es una pieza importante de todo esto, ya la amo hehehehehe.  
> \- ah y sobre todo ya son mas de 100 kudos, mil gracias por ellos espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia como yo lo hago al escribirla.

10.- Verdades

     

El castaño manejaba enojado a su casa mientras en su cabeza tenía una conversación, más bien una discusión consigo mismo de lo que ocurrió en los sanitarios. La ciudad pasaba por su ventanilla como una macha gris con pocos destellos brillantes, iba demasiado rápido pero no le importaba, lo que quería era alejarse del centro comercial, de los baños, de ese entrenador, de Derek.

Se quería despedir rápidamente de Cora cuando la encontró en la cafetería, por suerte su hermano no estaba, eso le dio un respiro, la abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla para poder marcharse con un burdo pretexto de la escuela, pero ella lo detiene con una pregunta que lo saca de lugar y lo pone inseguro.

-¿Qué te pareció mi hermano?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa inocente –muy lindo verdad-.

-Ah… si… buena… persona- contesta Stiles nerviosamente, sabe que miente pero no puede decirle lo ocurrido a Cora.

-Ya se te quitó el hipo- comenta la morena muy contenta –te dije que con un buen susto se quita-.

-Ya me dio cuenta- responde el castaño recordando el rostro de Derek.

-O también se te quita por una impresión fuerte de mariposas en el estómago- la chica pone los ojos enormes –no me digas que te enamoraste a primera vista- Cora se ríe y Stiles le sigue en una risa fingida –o tal vez viste alguien que te movió el tapete y no te habías dado cuenta- se cruza los brazos y lo mira acusadoramente.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? No… no…- contesta el castaño mirando para otro lado para evadir la pregunta –para nada…- la mira otra vez –eres mi mejor amiga ya lo sabrías-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás nervioso?- la morena levanta una ceja –parece que estás esperando ver a alguien- hace un puchero.

-No…- casi grita el chico –digo… para nada ¿A quién? A nadie…- pone los ojos en blanco y deja escapar una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mmm…- Cora no le cree, pero lo deja pasar –bueno vamos al estacionamiento, mi hermano –al escuchar esta palabra Stiles se desarma- dio que me esperaba allá que tenía que hacer no sé qué…- lo mira a los ojos mientras le acaricia el cabello –además te estacionaste ahí también ¿verdad?-.

-Sí- aunque quería decir “desgraciadamente y malditamente sí”, con una sonrisa falsa.

Ella le toma del brazo y salen juntos, recargados uno en el otro, pero dentro de la cabeza del castaño hay una revolución, no quiere ver a Derek, no quiere hablar con él, de hecho se está pensando no regresar al gimnasio nunca y poner mil pretextos para nunca ir a casa de Cora, incluso se está ideando un plan para vivir en la parte de Beacon Hills que le corresponde, puesto que él vive en un extremo de la ciudad, entonces de la escuela hacía su casa no hay peligro de encontrarlo, por lo que ha decidido solo vivir y caminar por la ciudad por ese lado y nunca de los nuncas acercarse a la calle donde está el gimnasio.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, se dan cuenta de que Derek ya está en el auto en marcha y le hace seña a Cora que suba, se ve algo apresurado.

-De seguro tiene trabajo- le dice en un susurro al castaño, que se empieza a apartar para despedirse otra vez e irse directo a su jeep, pero la morena lo detiene de una mano y lo arrastra al camaro de su hermano mientras le dice –es un grosero ¿no se va a despedir? Ja,ja ven vamos a enseñarle a ser educado-.

-Digo no es necesario, déjalo tal vez si tiene mucho trabajo- comenta el chico mientras lo lleva a la fuerza hasta el camaro.

-No Stiles- le dice la chica ya muy cerca del auto –le dije que se comportará bien-.

-¿Y todavía lo dudas?- comenta el castaño unas octavas arriba –es un buen tipo, no es necesario despedirse de él- ya no tiene argumentos cuando se ve parado a un lado de la ventanilla del conductor.

Cora toca el vidrio y hace señas de que lo baje, Derek sólo la ve a ella y con hastío hace lo que le indica, y la observa directamente a los ojos enojado.

-Debo de trabajar mañana, es tarde, vámonos- suena como una orden toda su oración.

Cora se cruza de brazos y lo mira retadora, Stiles está detrás de ella mirando hacia otro lado, se puede ver todo su nerviosismo e incomodidad. Derek no dice nada, ni tampoco Cora que lo mira enojado, y en ese momento le llega a la mente que quizá el castaño se quejó con Cora de lo ocurrido en los sanitarios, se empieza a poner algo pálido, su hermana se ve enojada, el moreno se atraganta con su saliva.

-Em… ¿Qué pasa?- entorna los ojos sobre el castaño que no lo ve.

-En serio ¿qué pasa?- le espeta su hermana –no te imaginas, no tienes ni la menor idea- se calla y lo mira fijamente.

Derek piensa lo peor, así que decide bajarse del auto, lo hace despacio como si le pesara todo el cuerpo, cierra el auto y vuelve a ver a su hermana, que lo mira interrogativa.

-Bueno… lo siento… fue…- no sabe cómo empezar a disculparse –digo… no sé en qué estaba… Dios… Stiles… - el castaño al escuchar su nombre lo voltea a ver y entiende lo que está pasando, Derek cree que Cora sabe lo que no debe de saber  sobre lo que ocurrió en el baño y lo vuelve a ver a los ojos- yo… fue un error…-.

-Claro que fue un error subirte al auto sin despedirte de mi mejor amigo –le dice Cora triunfal- ya ves no te roba ni un segundo el mostrarte atento-.

Derek siente que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo, mira significativamente a Stiles que sólo le sostiene un segundo la mirada para desviarla a su jeep que está a unos metros de ahí.

-Si fue un error, un terrible error- argumenta el castaño, devolviendo la mirada a Derek.

Cora se quita de en medio y hace señas de que se despidan. Derek estira el brazo tímidamente y Stiles le corresponde muy secamente.

-No así no- casi grita la morena –es mi mejor amigo se merece algo mejor, más atención- esto se lo dice dirigiéndose a Derek y luego mirando a Stiles –es mi mejor hermano así que un abrazo fuerte o los obligo a darse un beso  la chica coloca los brazos en su cintura mientras espera que lo hagan.

“Un beso, otro” es lo que piensa Stiles con un desagrado marcado en los ojos, pero sabe que no puede replicar porque Cora los hará besarse si es necesario, primero se acercan tímidamente uno al otro, hasta que están lo suficientemente cerca, para extender los brazos mecánicamente como si fueran robots o nunca hubieran abrazado a alguien, cuando están casi por abrazarse como que se atoran de lado, pues no saben dónde colocar sus respectivas cabezas, al final suspiran al mismo tiempo y se dan el abrazo.

El aroma del otro es embriagador, para Derek la esencia que suelta Stiles es suave, algo dulce y demasiado rica, tanto que su nariz no tarda en acostumbrase a ella, quiere quedarse en ese lugar para siempre, como si todo su cuerpo pudiera absorber eso que revolotea en el aire, en el baño del centro comercial y cada vez que chocaron, pudo sentir esa magnífica sensación que entraba por cada uno de sus poros, por su nariz eso que es Stiles. Para el castaño el aroma del moreno es agradable algo seco y fuerte pero delicioso, nunca antes había sentido ese aroma, había estado cerca de él, pero nunca había disfrutado de eso que está pasando ahora, en el baño pudo captar esa esencia que fue lo que lo paralizó, lo que lo llevó a una excitación de todos los sentidos, ahora sin la carga sexual (pero si con toda la tensión sexual posible) puede saborear ese aroma.

Ambos tragan saliva y rompen el abrazo después de unos segundos que se les volvieron eternos, se miran un segundo más a  los ojos y apartan la vista, Cora dice unas palabras sobre fácil, verdad, cariño, amistad, ¿beso?... Y se despide con un fuerte abrazo para Stiles quien camina un poco aturdido a su auto, el frio del ambiente lo vuelve a la realidad, y una pequeña llama de rabia surge de su interior una ira que se vuelve un terrible enojo contra ese moreno que lo hace sentir todo eso que acaba de sentir y contra él mismo puesto que está sintiendo eso por un chico, por un chico, no lo puede creer.

El castaño arranca su jeep, unos segundos después de que el camaro ha desaparecido del estacionamiento, la luna ya está en todo se esplendor, está llena e ilumina mágicamente la ciudad, el jeep sale rápidamente del estacionamiento con un peso mayor en su conductor, como si estuviera poseído por el demonio de la furia.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, cómo era posible que ese tipejo lo hubiera besado, que le pasa, cómo fue que se atrevió, es un pervertido, qué ¿no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía? pero que tonto soy… como pude confiar en él, si a leguas se le veía lo gay, bueno no, no es cierto, no se ve gay para nada, quizá… quizá… ese es su método para abusar de los chicos, hacerlos entrar en confianza y luego, pum los besa…  pero de todas formas como me pudo besar y yo que estúpido no hice nada, me intimidó, jugó con mi cabeza, se aprovechó de mi inocencia, bueno inocencia no, de mi torpeza, no tampoco, no soy torpe, de mi… de mi… ah no importa de que fue, pero ese tipo se aprovechó, y yo no pude hacer nada, es que claro es más grande… y más fuerte… y se ve amedrentador…, da miedo.. Además yo estaba ocupado tratando de controlar mi ataque de hipo, sí, eso fue lo que pasó, un descuido de mi parte, digo si es atractivo y muchas chicas se han de morir por él, y también chicos, pero chicos gays… bueno… a decir verdad… se ve muy bien en esa chaqueta de cuero negra que le da un aire peligroso y sexi… ¿qué me pasa? Porqué estoy pensando en eso, yo no soy gay y no me gusta ese tipo... Derek, yo no… ah.

Stiles se encuentra confundido por el beso, sabe que no tiene nada en contra de que Derek fuese gay, pero de eso a que lo besará si hay mucha diferencia, mucha… pero aunque no lo quiera aceptar, ese ridículo y sensual beso le gustó, incluso cuando Derek lo dejó sólo en el sanitario se saboreó los labios aprobando el aroma y sabor del moreno. Porque Stiles está por descubrir quién es de verdad.

En el camaro rumbo a casa, Cora va muy contenta y satisfecha, la noche resultó estupenda, se divirtió mucho, y pudo ver que a Érica le gustó mucho su hermano, no dejó de buscar ser el centro de atención del moreno y siempre tenía preguntas para él, a Cora le agrada mucho la rubia y si fuera su cuñada estaría encantada. Como toda buena mujer sacara información de ese hombre hermético que es su hermano de una manera muy discreta.

-¿Cómo lo pasaste?- pregunta la chica inocentemente mientras se acaricia las puntas del cabello y discretamente lo observa, para ver cómo reacciona.

-Ah… mmm- se aclara la garganta –bien, creo…- dice el moreno sin despejar los ojos de la carretera y acelerando un poco la velocidad porque sabe que se avecina un interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo te cayeron mis amigos?- ha dejado su cabello y ahora juega con sus botones abrochándolos lentamente.

-Son… buenos chicos- suelta el hermano con un soplido.

-Verdad- lo voltea a ver directamente –son un encanto sobre todo Érica es una gran chica muy guapa por cierto ¿qué piensas de ella?-.

-Ah…si, es linda- contesta el moreno empezando a irritarse –todos…-.

La chica se da cuenta del poco interés que muestra sobre la rubia y refuerza su cometido directamente –estoy segura de que la gustas-.

Derek se asombra de lo que le acaba de decir su hermana pues no se percató de eso, él tenía puesta toda su atención en ese chico de cabello castaño vestido de camisa y jeans desgastados, ese castaño que tiene unos ojos divinos.

-Oh… no lo note- el moreno habla en serio.

-Pero si fue muy obvia- se ríe Cora estrepitosamente –le dije que le ayudaría contigo, digo le prometí hablar bien de ella contigo pero me debes responder sinceramente porque la quiero mucho y no me gustaría que esto saliera mal- la morena lo ve, mientras él estaciona el auto frente a la casa de ella.

-Está bien, dime- está frase sonó a suspiro por parte de Derek.

-Primero quiero saber si ella te parece atractiva no sólo como una conocida sino como alguien con quien puedes salir, quiero saber si tiene oportunidad contigo- Derek va a responder pero Cora lo detiene –y segundo sé que pasó algo allá en el centro comercial, no sé qué fue a ciencia cierta o con quién, porque te conozco y quiero que me digas que fue, porque conozco ese comportamiento tuyo tan hosco y sólo es el resultado de que alguien te gusta y no sabes que hacer respecto a eso- la chica lo mira muy comprensivamente.

Derek se ríe nerviosamente y observa a la casa queriendo que salgan sus padres a llamar a Cora y que no pueda responder, pero no ocurre nada y la morena sigue esperándolo, por lo que Derek la mira y toma una bocanada de aire para envalentonarse.

-Érica es guapa y es atractiva, pero no me atrae en ningún sentido- puntualiza Derek haciendo señal de que ya pueden despedirse. Pero Cora no se mueve y le hace gesto de que continúe. El moreno duda y quisiera desaparecer de ahí, sin embargo no quiere mentirle a su hermana no es su estilo pero tampoco se siente cómodo hablando de eso.

-Ah… mmm… me interesa alguien más, pero sé muy bien que eso nunca va a pasar- cometa Derek con vergüenza y la cara color carmín.

-Lo sabía eres mi hermano y te conozco- le dice ella muy seria y comprensiva lo toma de la mano –puedo saber cómo se llama ella… o él- no es una pregunta es una petición.

Derek la observa sorprendido, nunca creyó que su hermana fuera tan abierta oes que es una broma. Cora observa el asombro de su hermano en sus ojos y lo toma más fuerte de la mano.

-Sería una tonta si no te conociera, sé que no hablas mucho sobre ti o acerca de lo que sientes o piensas, pero te observo y puedo leer cosas en ti, es como un sexto sentido, además soy tu hermana te conozco desde que nací, aunque tú seas mayor te conozco perfectamente bien, siempre te he admirado y cada paso que das lo he visto, y puedo ver que no solo te atraen las mujeres, aunque nunca te han atraído tantas, sé de tus dos conquistas, pero también sé que te gustan los chicos como ese Roger que iba contigo en la prepa, sólo que nunca ocurrió nada, de hecho sé por cómo te mueves, hablas, respiras y todo eso que no lo has intentado con ningún chico, digo a andar en serio- la chica lo observa y ve como el rostro de su hermano se transforma a cada palabra que dice, como si lo fuera descascarando.

-… Eh… mira… yo… en serio… ¿en serio piensas que yo soy…?- comenta el moreno recobrando el antifaz del rostro.

-¿Vas a negarme que también te gustan los chicos?- le objeta su hermanita ahora con un tono algo fuerte y enojado.

-Ah…- el moreno no sabe que responder y se queda observando la carretera.

-Mañana hablamos, porque está conversación no ha terminado, aún no me dices quien es él- la chica dice lo último muy segura mientras recoge sus cosas del auto, Derek la mira sorprendido como si está noche esa mujer que está sentada junto a él no fuera su hermana.

-Te digo que es un sexto sentido, con esta conversación ahora sé que no sólo te gusta un chico, te estás enamorando de él- Derek se queda sin poder decir palabras, cómo es posible que sepa eso –mañana continuamos esta conversación no te vas a escapar y sonríe porque no voy a  dejar que sigas sufriendo por él, porque de mi cuenta corre de que se fije en ti, ha de ser un tonto por no darse cuenta de que eres maravilloso, lo mejor que le puede pasar, pero primero lo primero vamos a trabajar contigo- la chica lo abraza muy fuerte, el moreno tarda en contestar el abrazo pero lo hace feliz de verdad pero confuso también.

-Descansa- logra soltar el moreno cuando la chica ya está fuera del auto. A lo lejos se escucha el aullido doloroso de un perro o un lobo, en el cielo la luna iluminaba la soledad que lo rodeaba, una soledad que quizá si se decide a ser atrevido se acabará pronto.

-Tú también, porque mañana vas a ser valiente- la morena se aleja y entra a su casa, Derek arranca su auto lleno de confusión por esta conversación, pero con un delicioso sabor en los labios, aún siente la esencia del castaño, desea que nunca se termine esa sensación.

Ya está instalando en la cama, pero el castaño no puede dormir, lleva unos minutos dando vueltas, pues se siente incómodo con todo lo que ha pasado, parece que está noche no podrá pegar ojo, pero su celular suena en mensaje, Stiles se levanta y lo toma, observa el remitente y se pregunta qué querrá Cora a estas horas.

“Amigo del alma, gracias por esta noche, te portaste muy bien así que te ganaste una visita a mi casa para mañana con comida incluida y así me ayudarás con algo importante, es un secreto”.

Unos segundos después le llega la otra parte del mensaje:

“Mi hermano está enamorado y es de un chico, como tú eres hombre me ayudarás en esta odisea y sobre todo a que mi hermano conquiste a ese chico, pronto averiguare quién es, pero recuerda es un secreto”.

Stiles se congela en su lugar, llega otro mensaje.

“Ha y de paso veremos tu asunto te acuerdas, me vas a contar quien es, no se me olvida, que descanses. Te quiero mucho”.

Stiles se siente en problemas, Cora lo sabrá todo, todo y él aún no sabe que ocurre con él.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gracias por leer, dejen kudos y comentarios si así lo desean, compartan la historia y viva STEREK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -por cierto quiero ahondar un poco en el trio amoroso de Allison , Isaac y Scott, aún no sé si incluir a Kira en la historia, peor ya veré si es necesario o no.


	11. Un recuento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos un poco de la historia de Derek y nos muestra que Stiles no es el primer hombre en el que se fija.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -este capitulo es corto pero lleno de emociones, hehehehe es que el tiempo me come y no puedo escribir tanto.

11.- Un recuento

Derek ha pasado una noche dura, pues todo el viaje del centro comercial a la casa Hale fue un martirio, la verborrea de Cora sobre su futura relación con ese chico anónimo lo sintió como un golpe bajo, pues no sólo tuvo que lidiar con la plática nada amena con su hermana sino también tuvo que actuar lo mejor que pudo frente a ella, pues esa noche justo antes de estar en el estacionamiento y tener esa conversación, ha besado al chico, a ese chico de sus sueños, no sabe porque lo hizo, pero todo su ser le mandaba a arrancarle la ropa y permanecer todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para estar cerca de su piel, de su olor, de su palabrería incansable, de ese castaño que le hacía perder la cabeza.

Lo malo fue que por arrebatado se le lanzó encima quedando como un violador o un pervertidor de menores, porque eso es el castaño, un chico de 16 años que además es compañero de clases de su hermana y para empeorar las cosas es su mejor amigo, que jugarreta le está haciendo la vida y por si fuera poco Cora amenaza con descubrir quién lo trae tan atontado, y conociéndola lo sabrá, eso le purga en el alma al moreno.

Lo que más le pesa es recordar el rechazo del castaño, pues estaba seguro que le correspondía a sus sentimientos, hizo memoria de los momentos que estuvieron juntos, de los muchas veces que chocaron y que sentía una tensión entre ambos que no era inocente, era una tensión sexual, cuando estaban desnudos en las regaderas y que Derek lo atrapo entre sus brazos para que no se cayera pudo admirar al castaño en todo su esplendor, pudo ver su piel blanca llena de lunares por todas partes especialmente en las mejillas y el cuello, un cuello irresistible y delicioso para acercar su mandíbula y poder morderle, besarle y oler esa esencia que desprendía. No sabe cómo fue que se controló para no besarlo justo ahí, pero debe de hacer memoria cuando fue que ese chico le robó el corazón.

Cuando Derek era un adolescente se dio cuenta de que era distinto, es decir, no era como los demás chicos de 12 o 14 años que empiezan a fijarse solo en las chicas, a él le ocurría algo mal o eso era lo que pensaba, pues no sólo podía ver la belleza en una mujer como en su primer novia Paige sino también encontraba atractivos a los hombres, al principio no le dio importancia pero fue descubriendo que los chicos también despertaban en él cierta excitación “rara”. Derek trató de alejarse de eso por mucho tiempo, salía con chicas en la secundaria y con muchas más en la preparatoria, pero algo en su interior le molestaba, algo en su interior le decía que él quería algo más, y no es que no se haya enamorado de Paige o de Kate, pero necesitaba experimentar con los chicos, saber porque le ocurría eso que sentía fuertemente dentro de él.

Pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle a un chico, tuvo oportunidades pues es un tipo guapo y atractivo mientras estaba en la preparatoria pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera lo intentó, siempre huía de una situación que se volviera incómoda.

En la universidad todo cambió, pues era un mundo distinto, no eran cuadrados o conservadores y la libertad de ser quien eres estaba flotando en el aire solo tenía que extender la mano para tomarla, pero el temor lo invadía, hubo un chico en su tercer semestre que se hizo su amigo, un chico declarado gay, Dylan que le gustaba mucho, disfrutaba de su compañía, sin embargo no se atrevió nunca a nada, llevaban ya más de un año de amigos cuando todo cambió.

Una noche llegaron de una fiesta que se había puesto algo densa, eran más de las tres de la mañana, iban algo tomados, pero estaban muy eufóricos que terminaron en una misma habitación que no era de ninguno de ellos, Dylan estaba tan complacido por sus resultados en la escuela que invitó a Derek a una fiesta para bailar, tomar y ligar, ninguno lo logró, pero ya estando en la intimidad de ese cuarto, se acercaron y comenzaron a platicar cada vez más cerca uno del otro, hasta que un beso surgió de ese encuentro, un ligero y pequeño beso, primero tímido, una pausa y después uno frenético que los unió hasta un abrazo, pero que fue interrumpido por el moreno alejando de un empujón al otro chico y salió huyendo de ese lugar, nunca volvió a hablar con Dylan, pero a la distancia se arrepiente pues no solo perdió su oportunidad de conocerlo como pareja sino que perdió a un amigo, jamás intentó reconciliarse y cada vez que lo topaba ni lo saludaba pues algo oculto había en su corazón que no podía aceptarlo.

El tiempo pasó, terminó la universidad sin tener novia, ni aceptarse como era y alejar a aquel amigo suyo, los últimos semestres se la pasaba muy ocupado entre la escuela, el gimnasio y un trabajo demedio tiempo en un restaurante, sin darle tiempo de hacer nada más, Dylan lo buscó tres veces en las que intentó hablar con él, pero el cabeza dura de Derek no lo permitió, terminando así una hermosa amistad.

Al regresar a Beacon Hills decidió seguir con su entrenamiento físico pues nunca dejó de ir al gimnasio a pesar de mudarse o del poco tiempo que tenía a veces por las clases y el trabajo, pero también quería algo distinto, quería ayudar a los demás a entrenarse por lo que fue a pedir un trabajo en el gimnasio al que asistía hace tiempo cuando vivía con sus padres, consiguiéndolo inmediatamente por lo que ya llevaba cerca de un año trabajando ahí, mientras que en la mañana se dedicaba a buscar un empleo en su área, que aún no conseguía.

La primera ocasión que vio al castaño fue esa vez que iba quejándose tras su amigo Scott que no quería entrar al gimnasio, primero le llamó la atención sus grandes e inocentes ojos, enmarcados por sus pestañas cafés, esa inseguridad que se le notaba por todo el cuerpo y esa forma de agitar los labios cuando hablaba que parecían nunca parar de moverse, para luego ver su delgado cuerpo tan bien proporcionado a pesar de estar muy delgado. Quería seguir viendo como se debatía en si seguir a su amigo o quedarse afuera, cuando Edward, su jefe lo mando a guardar unas cosas a la bodega, asintió e hizo el mandado pero algo en su interior sonó a clic, cuando quitó los ojos de encima del castaño, su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma se molestaron con su jefe y con él por apartarse de esa visión divina, en ese momento no entendió lo que le ocurría.

Para cuando salió sin pensarlo fue a dar justo con ese chico que quedó en el suelo en medio de varias hojas, lo intentó ayudar pero se perdió en sus ojos que aunque no lo veían parecían un regalo del cielo. Al darse cuenta de que no iba a ser de mucha ayuda hablar con él solo se limitó a levantar las hojas entregárselas y salir rápido de ahí. Pues se había dado cuenta de que ese castaño le gustaba, ya tenía mucho que no sentía una atracción por alguien (mujer u hombre) desde Dylan.

Los día que iba a entrenar el chico lo observaba de lejos disimulada pero insistentemente, lo que lo motivo a mirarlo también, a ir grabando en su memoria todos los gestos que hacía, su forma de moverse y hasta que palabras usaba más recurrentemente, sin querer lo estaba analizando y caía lentamente en las redes de la atracción, una atracción que remisamente lo iba a volver loco, cada vez que se topaba con él algo en su interior se prendía como si fuera una mecha y el chico fuera la chispa que lo hacía perder la cabeza.

Se acuerda de aquellas veces que le tocó ser el entrenador de Stiles, como disfrutaba molestarlo, decirle que no haraganeara, que más fuerte, con más ganas, podía ver en el chico su esfuerzo para hacerlo bien, pero podía leer también el nerviosismo que emanaba por su proximidad, por lo que el moreno empezó a ilusionarse de que tal vez ese castaño sentía un atracción por él. Siempre le sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que se acordaba de la ocasión que juntos rompieron el cancel del baño, bueno le gusta pensar que lo hicieron juntos, como se preocupó al ver la sangre brotar como si fuera una fuente, como el castaño lo dejó ayudarlo, y sentir esa piel que desde hace tiempo quería tocar, sentir su calor a un lado de él, y ser sólo ellos dos en el mundo. También le da risa como se sintió en peligro en ese lugar pues estando únicamente vestidos con una toalla cada uno, sin nadie en el gimnasio y con una creciente tensión sexual, tuvo que escapar de ahí dejando perplejo al chico, y se ocultó en la bodega hasta que escucho que la puerta de entrada sonó indicando que el gimnasio ya estaba vacío.

Todos los recuerdos le llegan a la cabeza y lo hacen sentir bien, le roban una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se vuelve amarga por lo que ocurrió hoy.

Esta noche se sentía decepcionado, pues Stiles no correspondía a su sentir, Derek se imaginó que tal vez el castaño era como él bisexual, pero no es así, o eso le dio a entender al alejarlo de él y comportarse de esa forma cuando Cora los obligó a despedirse, pero había algo dentro del chico que no encajaba, porque reconocía esa expresión, ese comportamiento de rechazo y nerviosismo. Derek se había comportado de esa forma con Dylan algunos años atrás y por no ser valiente dejó escapar esa oportunidad. Hoy ya más maduro y conociendo ha aceptado lo que es, aunque no se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero al parecer Cora sospecha algo, después de salir de la universidad y regresar a Beacon Hills tuvo tiempo para meditar y darse cuenta que es mejor dejarse de mentir y lo ha hecho poco a poco, pero lo de hoy ha sido muy rápido e inesperado. Sólo espera que el castaño no lo aparte de su vida.

Stiles está en casa acostado en su cama, tendido sobre ella esperando a que el sueño lo invada pero su mente se refugia en un recuerdo, en un recuerdo reciente, en el abrazo de hace algunas horas, en ese abrazo cálido, bello y romántico, cuando olió al moreno se sintió perdido en el paraíso, el sentir el calor de Derek lo elevó a otra realidad, no se había dado cuenta porque se sentía nervioso cuando estaba con él o porque se entorpecía más de la cuenta cuando el ojos claros lo veía, y era porque lo atraía, le gustaba, ese chico empezó a robarle el corazón lentamente sin darse cuenta y hoy que lo besó pudo comprobar que ya era demasiado tarde para frenar a su corazón, había caído en las redes de Derek.

El chico hacía memoria y no encontraba respuestas, pues nunca se había fijado en los chicos, siempre había sentido atracción por las mujeres como Cora o Lydia o incluso la chica nueva que llegó ese semestre ¿Malia?, siempre se pensó a sí mismo como heterosexual, Stiles se levanta de la cama con una cara de susto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con el corazón despotricado.

-¿Acaso soy gay?- se dice en voz alta –pero si me interesan las chicas- se rasca la cabeza aún perplejo –no… no, no soy gay- la perplejidad aumenta –soy bisexual, también me gustan los chicos- guarda silencio como si lo que acabará de decir estuviera incorrecto y con más sorpresa, miedo y (aunque él en este momento no lo acepte) con gusto también dice –me estoy enamorando de Derek Hale-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Comenten, dejen kudos pero sobre todo léanlo. Este capitulo se me hizo algo difícil de escribir, puesto que es en un universo paralelo, y debo de acomodar las cosas para que queden tal como quiero y no entorpezcan la historia. Soy perfeccionista con los detalles de tiempo, espacio y caracteres.  
> -He dejado de lado los triangulos amorosos de Allison, Isaac y Scott, y de Lydia, Aiden y Jackson peor luego avanzaré con ellos, y la creciente relación de Danny con Ethan.  
> -Espero que le sguste.


	12. Suposiciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tiene que ver a Cora y contarle todo según lo acordado y además debe de ayudar a su amiga con el nuevo romance de Derek que es un chico, acaso eld estino le juega una broma muy pesada al castaño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -En este capítulo me he centrado sólo en Stiles y su percepción de lo que le pasa.  
> -Me encanta la idea de que Isaac también se sincere en este capitulo.

12.- Suposiciones

 

La mañana ha llegado y con ella una llamada que despierta al chico unos segundos antes de que suene su despertador, afuera el clima empieza a ser cálido, pero en la habitación el frio aún se siente, por lo que el dueño del cuarto está completamente tapado con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, una mano surge de entre ese envoltorio de telas tratando de alcanzar la mesita que está a su lado, un Stiles atontado coge el teléfono, despreocupadamente con la otra mano trata de quitarse las cobijas de encima sin lograrlo después de varias veces y contesta al escandaloso celular en un balbuceo apagado y perezoso.

-Diga…- su voz suena a sueño.

-Amigo, ¿listo para hoy?- la voz de Cora resuena en toda la habitación y también en la cabeza del chico que aún no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Stiles se levanta de un salto de la cama, casi se cae con las sabanas que se le habían atorado en las piernas y los pies, con la mano libre se logra sujetar de su buro y con la otra aún tiene el teléfono pegado a la oreja, va rápidamente a su calendario, es martes, hace las cuentas y no encuentra nada por que alegrarse o preparase, es un día común, 17 de octubre, se rasca la cabeza buscando la respuesta, hasta que le cruza la mente la conversación de ayer con Cora.

-Ah… si… ah…- el castaño no sabe que contestar –digo… aún es muy temprano-.

La chica lo corta con un parloteo incesante, nunca había escuchado hablar tanto a su amiga, por lo general el que nunca se callaba es él, ahora se habían invertido los papeles, algo que desconcentraba y desequilibraba a Stiles.

-Por eso te llamo tempranito,  te aparto en la hora del almuerzo, nadie más estará con nosotros- la sentencia se escucha como una amenaza por parte de la morena- cómo acabas de escuchar sólo tú y yo para poder conversar a gusto, ¿entendido?, así que te deshaces de Scott y de Isaac, los mandas a ver si ya puso la marrana, o ya se, los mandas con Lydia y Allison, no importa lo que les digas, te quedas solo, porque como buena amiga en primer lugar debo de saber todos tus secretos más íntimos, desde los más inocentes hasta los más oscuros y sobre todo me alegro que ya estés superando a Lydia, yo te había dicho hace tiempo que deberías buscar en otros rumbos, que salieras con otras chicas y no me hacías caso, pero que bueno que por fin estés pensando en alguien más, pero al rato platicaremos largo y tendido de todo lo que te ocurre, ¿entendido? Pero primeramente me vas a decir ¿quién es? – su amiga casi lo deja sordo con el grito tan agudo con el que hizo esa pregunta- Eso es lo primero, quiero saber quién es esa chica que se ha robado el corazón de mi pequeño Stiles- Cora no lo deja hablar, de todas formas Stiles no puede o no tiene que contestar –ah, ah, ah ya sé- grita su amiga – si la conozco la vigilaré para saber si te conviene, porque solo lo mejor para mi mejor amigo y si no la conozco me la describirás y mostrarás… para investigar si te conviene de todas formas –se escucha un suspiro jadeante de parte de Cora ¿o de Stiles? -es Malia verdad la nueva, la guapa de cabello castaño, la otra vez te vi platicando con ella o Kira la que llegó a principio de semestre, ah –fue un gritito muy agudo- me tienes que decir todo, todo eh, no te escapas, ¡qué emoción! Por fin tendrás una novia que te querrá, corresponderá y será mi amiga porque como yo soy tu amiga le daré el visto bueno- la chica esta emocionadísima tanto como aturdido está Stiles que no ha dicho nada.

-Ah… si… ah… bueno… yo… no… estoy… uf… muy seguro… pero… yo creo… digo…- Stiles sigue sin poder decir algo coherente.

-No importa al rato me dices todo, eh todo- Cora se calla unos segundos como recordando algo y cambiando de tono comenta –por cierto te acuerdas que me vas ayudar con mi hermano, pero debes de ser muy discreto, como te dije ayer Derek… -el castaño se eriza al escuchar ese nombre- está enamorado y perdidamente, nunca lo había visto así –Stiles escucha esto con suma atención pero su cuerpo se exalta y todo él se pone a temblar no sabe si de miedo o de gusto- mejor al rato te digo todo, le ocurre algo parecido a lo tuyo pero diferente, no importa, no me entiendes ¿verdad? Al rato te cuento. Sólo yo entiendo a mi hermanote. Pero eso sí muy discreto con lo que te dije sobre que es un chico- la última palabra casi es un susurro –por favor no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Isaac- Cora se despide y cuelga.

Stiles se sabe capaz de que puede guardar secretos, Cora lo sabe también y como todo buen humano se lo debe decir a alguien de confianza y ese es Isaac, pues es muy discreto, y todo lo que le dice nunca sale de sus labios, no como Scott que en cualquier momento soltaría la bomba eso lo aprendió hace años cuando eran chicos, ese moreno puede ser su amigo pero no sabe guardar mantener la boca cerrada, esto también lo sabe Cora, por lo que le ha advertido que ni siquiera a ese rubio le puede contar, ahora el corazón del castaño explotará por un secreto que le fue dicho y que lo compromete de muchas maneras, pues él es parte de ese secreto. El día se ha teñido de un color pesado para el castaño.

Stiles sigue con el móvil en la oreja, se ha quedado congelado, ahora viene la peor parte, cuando Cora se entere de lo que ha ocurrido, no sabe cómo va a reaccionar, de hecho no sabe cómo va a reaccionar todo el mundo cuando sepan que se ha besado con un chico, o más bien un chico lo ha besado y lo peor de todo es que le ha gustado mucho, mucho que se sonroja de solo recordarlo. Stiles se encamina al baño a regañadientes para darse una ducha, escucha ruido en el piso de abajo, es su padre que ya se ha levantado, que le va a decir a ese señor policía, cómo lo tomará, mejor no le dirá nada, quizá solo sea una atracción de momento, digo está en su adolescencia y las hormonas se pueden confundir, ¿no? Todo eso inunda la mente del castaño que ya se haya bajo el agua caliente de la regadera, se da unos azotes suaves contra la pared, no sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué sentir.

Mientras maneja a la escuela ya ha ideado varias excusas para no estar con Cora, ese será el primer intento por no decir nada ni comprometerse, también tiene un plan B por si de todas formas Cora lo logra raptar(que será muy probable que ocurra, pues conoce muy bien a su amiga y solo un milagro la alejaría de esa conversación, también está rezando porque ese milagro pase) el plan consiste en inventar a una chica de otra escuela por la que esté enamorado, que se llame Britt, si un nombre común y con características normales será ese ser inventado rubia, delgada, guapa y todo común, incluso si todo sale mal, lo mejor será echarle toda la culpa a Derek, y así el será una víctima de las circunstancias. Pero el castaño no logra apaciguar su corazón, además hoy tiene la intención de negarse a ir con Scott al gimnasio usando a Isaac como excusa, es más si necesita pagarle con toda su mesada lo hará, no quiere ver a ese moreno por él que se derrite cada vez que piensa en él aunque no lo acepte.

Las primeras horas hace todo por pasar desapercibido, se oculta en cada opilar o pared o puerta abierto, asoma la cabeza ve para ambos lados, incluso para el techo, y si no ve a Cora camina rápidamente tras una hoja de papel que le cubre el rostro al siguiente punto de observación, tarda más tiempo en llegar a sus clases pero ha logrado no ver a la chica y sobre todo no ser visto por ella, la tercer clase la tienen juntos, y de hecho se sientan juntos, una de dos o definitivamente no entra a química, aunque no es una buena opción, o entra y se sienta lo más lejos de la chica, mejor si entra y finge tener dolor de garganta, algo de gripe y estornudos, puede que lo manden a la enfermería y se escape de su amiga.

Pero a la hora de la hora cuando intenta estornudar estruendosamente, el profesor interrumpe su preparación actoral entregándole una hoja de preguntas, es el examen, ya no sé acordaba, al menos no tendrá que cruzar palabras con Cora, que se ha sentado a su lado con una enorme sonrisa, y un hola dirigido al castaño, lo malo es que no estudió, todo el fin se la pasó de convaleciente por la herida de la pierna. Así que suspira y comienza a llenar el formulario lo mejor que puede y lo hace lo más rápido posible para salir del salón de clases antes de que Cora acabe y salga a esperarlo fuera del salón.

El castaño la ha librado muy bien, es la hora del almuerzo y ha secuestrado a Isaac en el campo de lacrosse, según para que le enseñe un truco que el rubio sabe hacer, el amigo no está convencido del todo, pero de todas formas lo hace, los minutos pasan y Stiles finge que no le sale lo que para el rubio es muy sencillo, bueno más bien no lo finge tanto porque realmente no le sale y no le saldrá nunca, pero estando ahí los dos solos impulsan a Isaac a sincerarse con el castaño.

 -Oye te puedo decir algo- el rubio lo mira a la cara, pero segundos después baja la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la pregunta sale de la boca del castaño llena de preocupación y curiosidad.

El rubio hace notar que no sabe cómo empezar, así que varias veces lo intenta tomando bocanadas audibles de aire, pero siempre termina en una negativa, cada vez se ha puesto más rojo igualando a los jitomates, pero finalmente se arma de valor mirando fijamente a su compañero y suelta despacio pero muy seguro de lo que está diciendo.

-Sé que también es tu amigo, pero hay algo que está pasando que yo no planee que pasará- el rubio dice las palabras arrastradas porque se siente incómodo –me gusta… -se corrige- estoy enamorándome de Allison y mucho, siento que ella también me corresponde- suelta Isaac y mira directamente a los ojos a Stiles.

-Creo que ya lo sabía- dice el castaño después de guardar silencio –lo note desde la otra vez que empezamos a comer todos juntos y en centro comercial lo confirmé- esta conversación se ha vuelto extraña –pero también me he dado cuenta que le gusta Scott y parece que le está correspondiendo a él- el castaño no quiere tomar partido así que guarda silencio.

-Lo sé…- el rubio traga saliva –solo quisiera saber si tengo una oportunidad para luchar por ella, o solamente es su ego que se alimenta de que los chicos se enamoren de ella- Isaac se molesta un poco, pero la mirada la tiene llena de tristeza.

-Yo no soy quién para decirte lo que debes hacer o no- Stiles intenta ser de ayuda y a la vez ser neutral –pero creo que ella debe decidir con quien quiere estar porque pienso que está mal que los encandile a los dos, ¿has hablado con ella? y me refiero a esto que me dices-.

Isaac suspira fuertemente –no, no puedo, tampoco quiero herir a Scott pues es mi amigo, pero yo no pedí sentir algo por la misma chica que él eligió, desde que la vi por primera vez cuando entró al salón me llamó la atención, pero no me acercaba a ella porque me daba pena, pero luego vi como Scott intentaba acercarse y logró que ella aceptará salir con él y verlos platicar me llenaba de celos, pero lo dejaba pasar, puesto que no hice nada- el chico se agarra la cabeza con desesperación –pero ahora todo es diferente, siento que ella me ve, me habla, me corresponde, lo sé, estoy seguro, pero no sé qué hacer-.

-Isaac tienes que hablar con ella y creo que también con Scott, son amigos y no deben permitir que una mujer los separé, tienes que aclarar la mente, si es sólo atracción o como dices que estás enamorado de ella- el castaño se acerca lo toma del hombro aunque el rubio sea más alto, Isaac se le lanza en un abrazo, que el castaño corresponde fuertemente.

Esa conversación también ha hecho migas en el corazón de Stiles, él dando consejos de amor y relaciones, pero a la vez incapaz de hacer algo por su situación. El abrazo acabo y ambos regresan a los salones de clase, con todo lo que acaban de hablar se les olvidó almorzar, pero no importa puesto que el castaño logra ver que el rubio se siente mejor y menos tenso que hace rato.

Cora aparece frente al castaño con una cara de pocos amigos, y el ceño muy fruncido, Stiles ya no se acordaba de lo que acordó a la fuerza con ella, pero puede leer en la cara de su amiga que lo destruirá en cuanto pueda, pero antes lo interrogara fuerte y dolorosamente si no le dice la verdad de lo que le está pasando. La morena inmediatamente le sonríe.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve esperando- la chica ya no sigue enojada pero en su voz se escucha el reclamo.

-Con Isaac, quería que lo ayudará…- Stiles trata de hablar pero Cora lo corta.

-Sólo porque necesitaba ayuda, lo he visto raro los últimos días, sólo por eso te perdono pero al rato… -la chica se acuerda de algo- no, no, al rato no puedo debo de trabajar con Malia, en lo de física, mejor mañana –vuelve a negar con la cabeza- … mañana debo de trabajar con Érica y Boyd en nuestro proyecto de historia- la cara se le ilumina con una idea –ya sé averiguaré lentamente quién es y si para el viernes a la hora de la salida no he descubierto nada  me lo dirás todo en la cena a la que estás invitado a mi casa, de hecho mis dos hermanos van a estar, toda m i familia asistirá hasta el tío Peter- Stiles pone cara de miedo, va estar cerca de Derek y Cora al mismo tiempo, deja de escuchar a Cora que sigue parloteando un poco más hasta que logra escuchar que ha cambiado de tema -necesito un compañero de laboratorio para química así que se lo pediré a Kira y ya tengo a todas las posibles chicas del instituto- lo mira entrecerrando los ojos –también tendré que hacer algo con Allison, así agotare todas las posibilidades- Cora lo abraza y sale disparada a su clase.

Stiles se ha quedado varado en el pasillo, Cora tiene todo resuelto para averiguar por ella misma quien es la chica que le ha robado el corazón, espera que no salga mal toda esta tetra, al menos tiene una semana para prepararse mentalmente y físicamente para enfrentar la verdad y a Cora, lo peor para ver a Derek, tiene que idear como escapará de esa cena, y del gimnasio para no ver a ese moreno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Espero que les haya gustado comenten y dejen kudos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -El triángulo amoroso de Isaac, Allison y Scott, me gusta pero no quiero hacer ver a la chica como una maldita, así que iré despacio con eso.  
> -En la investigación que Cora ira realizando al paso de la semana le dará información que ni siquiera Stiles sabia, y si algunos más se sienten atraídos hacía el castaño, pero eso lo sabremos después.  
> -El próximo capitulo contendrá a Derek y su situación como protagonista.


	13. Estrategias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sólo ha pasado un día, pero pareciera que llevan años sin verse, mejor dicho tratando de retrasar ese encuentro que se vuelve fugaz pero que de todas formas les deja estragos en el corazón a ambos. Stiles y Derek piensan de manera distinta sobre el futuro de esa extraña relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bien un pequeño capitulo espero lo disfruten.

13.- Estrategias

Estaba consiente que debía hacer algo, porque no sólo estaba en juego su corazón no correspondido, sino también su integridad familiar, puesto que si Cora abría la boca habría un caos en casa, nadie se espera que su hijo ya a sus 22 casi 23 años, resulte tener preferencias sexuales diferentes, no es que acuse a sus padres de discriminantes o intolerantes, pero una noticia de ese tipo puede hacer temblar una relación familiar basada en la comunicación y la verdad, algo que él no hizo pues si tenía que explicarles cómo empezó todo se tendría que remontar a los años en secundaria, 10 años de negarse así mismo, esto no sería bien visto por sus padres. Pues nunca les dijo nada.

Otro asunto que le preocupaba y mucho era el trabajo, pues en varias ocasiones se tropezó con el chico en los casilleros o en la regadera, por lo que podría ser visto como acoso sexual e intento de violación en el centro comercial, si el chico levantaba cargos y se hacía una investigación, el moreno saldría perdiendo, no quería ser tachado como violador, ni tampoco perder su querido trabajo, aunque quizá lo que más le duele es el corazón, en este momento quisiera poder deshacerse de ese órgano para no seguir sintiendo ese rechazo que lo ha desmoronado.

Estrategias, eso es lo que debe de hacer, armar varias estrategias para primero hablar con su familia completa o esto mejor al último, segundo conservar su trabajo, tercero convencer al castaño de no denunciarlo y el cuarto y más importante resolver esa situación incómoda con Stiles, deben de quedar bien, eso es lo que busca el moreno, ansia que el chico no sea cabeza dura, y detrás de todo su esperanza anhela que el castaño le corresponda.

Su turno en el gimnasio ha iniciado, llega puntual como siempre, pero dentro de él todo se carcome de los nervios y de la inseguridad; esta semana desde ayer han alargado el horario del gimnasio, antes cerraban a las 9 pm, pero por el número de personas inscritas y la gran demanda de clases lo han extendido hasta las 11 de la noche, por lo que Derek decidió entrar más tarde y cumplir sus 8 horas reglamentarías hasta el cierre del lugar, por lo que ahora entra a las 3, justo cuando sabe que los estudiantes ya han salido y por supuesto Stiles está en entrenamiento de lacrosse, no sabe cómo confrontarlo de nuevo, hoy es martes y toda la mañana se la ha pasado ideando que decirle o como acercarse a él, de hecho no fue a la entrevista de trabajo que tenía programada por tener la cabeza perdida en el castaño, esto le molesta. Cada vez que suena las campanillas de la entrada anunciando la llegada de alguien, se le enfría todo el cuerpo, pero vuelve a respirar al descubrir que no ese castaño, sí que está nervioso y vuelto loco.

Tiene otra entrevista el jueves siguiente, por lo que debe de concentrarse para que todo salga como lo planeado y ya puede trabajar en lo que ha estudiado y del cual terminó la tesis estando ya en Beacon Hills. El plan es en la mañana ir al trabajo en la oficina y por la tarde ir al gimnasio, aunque ya no esté todo el turno en el último pero no piensa dejar de ir pues le gusta mucho.

Finalmente escucha una voz conocida, muy familiar, cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir, es Scott quien entra primeramente mientras pone atención al chico de camisa a cuadros que viene detrás hablando como siempre, eso relaja a Derek, al menos no se ve enojado, al menos fue al gimnasio, al menos lo puede tener en sus pupilas, el tiempo parece detenerse para el moreno, Stiles llega en todo su esplendor, caminando despacio, con sus ojos ambarinos llenos de perspicacia, de inocencia y de metidas de pata, se imagina el aroma que desprende el chico, pues hasta donde está él aún está muy retirado para sentirlo, esa camisa a cuadros que le queda perfectamente se ondea con la ligera brisa vespertina, su torpeza al moverse que lo hace verse divino se ve espectacular, sus labios delgados y suaves, una locura, recuerda sus sabor, recuerda su forma, recuerda lo bien que encajaban con los suyos.

Pero todo ese mágico momento se rompe cuando suena el celular del castaño justo antes de haber cruzado la puerta.

-Stiles de este lado ¿quién del otro?- escucha decir al castaño. Scott mira a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona y avanza hacia donde esta Derek para firmar, se saludan estrechándolas manos, algo dice ese chico, pero Derek no tiene cabeza para él, por lo que sólo mueve la cabeza sin saber que ha preguntado el otro moreno.

-¿En serio voy para allá?- Stiles cuelga el teléfono y dirigiéndose solamente y exclusivamente a Scott (tratando de no desviar la mirada hacia ningún otro punto que no sea su amigo Scott) –me tengo que ir, Isaac necesita ayuda, luego te explico- el castaño sale lo más rápido del lugar y sube a sus jeep haciendo que las llantas chillen agudamente contra el pavimento. Ni una sola vez a desviado la mirada hacía donde estaba Derek, ni hacía el gimnasio cuando ya estaba fuera del mismo.

-Ese Stiles, siempre ayudando a todos- le comenta Scott a Derek, quien contesta con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Listo para empezar?- le pregunta muy desganadamente y tristemente a decir verdad el instructor a su pupilo, quién contesta con una afirmación de cabeza.

Derek se queda solo en la recepción, cuando el chico se ha ido a alistar a los casilleros, se queda pensativo, y lleno de melancolía, el castaño ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, nunca se esperó que lo ignorara, creyó que le reclamaría que lo demandaría o que mandaría a golpear, pero que ni siquiera lo mirara le partió el corazón, otra vez.

Stiles ya está en el jeep y vuelve a marcar el número que hace rato le había llamado a él. El rubio contesta con un ¿qué pasa?

-Te tardaste, ya estaba ahí, y tú no llamaste a tiempo- el enojo se hace escuchar en la voz de Stiles.

-Te llame como me dijiste eso cuenta ¿no?- contesta el rubio aburrido.

-No es cierto, me llamaste cuando quisiste, no a las 4:25- el castaño hace pucheros –y ese no era el trato- puntualiza Stiles.

-No entiendo ni para qué lo hice, si no me dijiste nada, sólo me atrase unos que cinco, diez minutos no es nada, además estoy un poco ocupado por eso no estaba atento al reloj- comenta el rubio. Dejando mudo al castaño quien cuelga después de un “gracias” muy seco, luego se dice para sí fueron 15 minutos.

Antes del entrenamiento de lacrosse, el castaño se acercó al rubio para hablar con él.

-Isaac necesito que hagas algo por mí- dice muy serio y nervioso Stiles.

-Qué no sea dinero porque no tengo- comenta medio en broma su acompañante, mientras deja su casco en el suelo.

-De hecho te voy a pagar, si lo haces bien, claro, digo no es nada difícil, pero no debes de preguntar por qué, o qué, ni nada- aclara el castaño mientras cruza los brazos.

-Me vas a dar dinero porque no pregunte… -Isaac lo mira ceñudo- ¿Por qué?- el rubio lo sigue mirando ahora extrañado y confundido.

-Te dije que sin preguntas- el castaño se aclara la voz –mira necesito que me hables al celular exactamente a las 4:25, ¿entendido?- el castaño descruza los brazos y saca su billetera, ondeándola muy dramáticamente en aire, como si fuera una carnada y Isaac fuera el pez.

-¿Para qué?- Isaac sigue sin entender nada de nada.

-Te dije que sin preguntas- el chico se exaspera -¿Puedes o no? Si no puedo conseguir a alguien más- eso es mentira no sabría a quién más pedirle un favor así de extraño.

Isaac deja escapar un suspiro –está bien, a las 4:25- extendiendo la mano hacía Stiles, quien la ve y pone los ojos en blanco, saca unos billetes y se los coloca en la palma. Isaac los cuenta y observa al castaño con suficiencia –mi silencio es más caro- vuelve a extender la mano y el castaño lo ve enojado, pero saca otros dos billetes de la cartera depositándolos no tan cordialmente en la mano del otro –quizá no te hable… además se me antoja invitar a Allison para hablar con ella… tú ¿qué dices?- comenta Isaac muy divertido de estar extorsionando a Stiles. Este lo observa más que irritado y le entrega otros dos billetes. Isaac sonríe y los guarda en su cartera. –Perfecto a las 4:25, eso es todo-.

-No se te olvide, hoy a las 4:25 –recalca la hora muy fuerte- de la tarde, no ante no después- suena como a una amenaza vacía.

-Descuida, no se me olvida, pero debes de darme también para el crédito para hacer la llamada- Isaac vuelve a extender la mano muy divertido de todo lo que está pasando –es para asegurar que no me voy a quedar sin poder llamarte-.

Stiles se ha quedado mirándolo con furia, pero no puede rebatir así que busca entre sus monedas y logra juntar lo necesario para una recarga mínima, depositándolas con suficiencia en la mano del rubio, quien ríe y se aleja de Stiles pues el entrenador lo está llamando. El castaño se ha quedado sin dinero para algún gustito, tiene lo justo para la gasolina de lo que va de la semana, y apenas es martes, se acaba de arrepentir de haberle pagado al rubio.

En el jeep de regreso a su casa, Stiles está molesto porque no pudo evitar algo o mejor dicho a alguien y ese era el moreno, se sentía muy enfadado, necesitaba que Isaac hiciera la llamada cuando aún iban en camino hacía el gimnasio. El plan era dejar a Scott a unas cuadras del lugar, y no parecer un mal amigo que lo abandona sin transporte al gimnasio pero tampoco quería estar demasiado cerca del gimnasio, todo le había quedado a la perfección en su cabecita, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y se acercaban a la calle donde se halla el gimnasio Stiles empezó a manejar más lento, para que el rubio le llamara antes de llegar, pero ni aun así le llamó, tuvo que seguir la actuación hasta justo la entrada del gimnasio, y para su mala suerte el que estaba ahí en recepción era él, Derek. Su estrategia de evitar verlo hoy, no funcionó, pero al menos no tuvo que cruzar palabra con ese moreno que no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni pasar dos horas a su lado, mirándolo.

Stiles se haya en su casa haciéndose algo de cenar, se siente mal porque abandono a Scott, pero el recuerdo de Derek, lo hace decirse a sí mismo que es lo mejor. Stiles está enojado con él, pero a la vez le agrado verlo otra vez, está confundido, ese moreno lo hace pensar en tonterías como por ejemplo recordar ese aroma delicioso que desprendía cuando se abrazaron, ese encantamiento que sintió cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos, ese… ese olor a quemado en la cocina es lo que lo hace volver a la realidad y salir corriendo a ver lo que había puesto en la estufa, se maldice pero logra apagar el pedazo de carne que se estaba quemando, quizá deba pedir pizza.

La noche entra y con ella los susurros en la cabeza de ambos amantes ajenos, (bueno amantes no porque aún no se corresponden como deben, ajenos tampoco porque sin saberlo ya se pertenecen) pero de que algo les ocurre, eso ni hablar. Ambos yacen en sus camas tendidos a la media noche, sin poder cerrarlos ojos, sin poder dormir, como si fueran dos gotas de agua que se reflejan, miran hacia sus propios techos, están tumbados en la misma posición, boca arriba con los brazos a los lados, con sólo una sábana cubiertos, porque el calor que tiene dentro les es sofocante y no pueden conciliar el sueño. Además sus respectivas mentes les hacen jugarretas acordándose de ese mágico momento en los servicios, ese momento donde sus labios se hicieron uno, dónde no importó nada que ellos dos, juntos, solos, unidos, arrastrados por el deseo. Aunque Stiles aún se niega a sentir algo positivo respecto al moreno, pero sabe muy dentro de él que ya ansiaba besar a alguien con esa pasión, o bueno que alguien lo besará con esa pasión, pues se quedó pasmado en esa ocasión.

Ambos chicos en sus respectivas camas de sus respectivas habitaciones en sus lejanas casas, en dos puntos opuestos de su Bacon Hills, se levantan de su posición horizontal hasta quedar sentados, se frotan la cara y se dicen en voz baja, “debo de hablar con él, esto se debe de arreglar, no debe quedarse como un malentendido” y se dejan caer en sus almohadas con un largo suspiro.  Ambos planean hacerlo el miércoles ósea en unas cuantas horas para ser exactos, pero pensándolo bien se niegan por cobardía o por retrasarlo un día más (por cobardía) y mejor se lo proponen hacer el jueves, si el jueves es un buen día, el jueves estarán inspirados, el jueves se lo dirán todo si, además tiene que ser antes del viernes puesto que ambos tienen que ir a cenar a la casa Hale, y sobre todo antes de que Cora los bombardeé con preguntas.

Acordarse de Cora pone muy nervioso a Derek, su hermana no ha hablado con él desde esa noche, pero sabe muy bien que no lo dejará pasar, traga saliva para pasarse el mal rato que tendrá con su pequeña hermana, que es muy insistente y lo conoce tan bien que conseguirá lo que quiere. Derek se pregunta qué pasará cuando ella se entere que el chico que le roba los sueños es su mejor amigo, es ese castaño que se autodenomina Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gracias por leer, por kudos y comentar, pronto escribiré nuevamente en lo que pase en el gimnasio, pero antes quiero ahondar en el preámbulo del encuentro de Stiles y Derek.  
> -Iré despacio y con cautela en los triángulos amorosos que he propuesto, además no quiero soltar a Érica en su atracción hacía Derek y quiero incluir a Malia con una atracción hacía Stiles.


	14. Jueves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> todo pasa en un día cualquiera, hay preparativos para halloween, hay una cena e camino, hay un enfrentamiento que pronto llegará, un beso correspondido y que deja dudas y un corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Primero debo decirles que voy lento y no escribo mucho pues tengo poco tiempo.  
> -Gracias por leer espero les guste.

14.- Jueves

El día ha llegado…, es jueves y hoy tiene que pasar… ambos decidieron sin ponerse de acuerdo… hoy se van a confrontar y decir la verdad.

Es de mañana exactamente las 5:55 en ambos relojes despertadores, Derek ya está despierto y cuando su alarma suena con un golpe de la mano la apaga, no ha podido pegar el ojo después de que se despertó a media noche, se siente cansado y algo molesto no se ha levantado de su cama sigue tendido con los ojos muy abiertos y con unas ligeras ojeras bajo ellos. Stiles sigue dormido y cuando su alarma suena tarda tanto tiempo en encontrarla que se apaga sola quedándose otra vez dormido, pero cinco minutos después vuelve a sonar espantándole el poco sueño que continúa teniendo. El castaño no pegó ojo hasta pasada la una de la madrugada estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto, pero al final cansado se durmió.

Derek recibió una llamada cuando aún estaba en el gimnasio el día anterior para recordarle que debía asistir sin remilgar, ni llegar tarde a casa de los Hale, fue Cora quien le hablo y le advirtió que al final de la cena deberían tener una conversación de hermanos, pues no habían hablado desde la cena con sus amigos (los amigos de ella, se debe aclarar) sabe que hoy su hermana le volverá a llamar para rectificar, confirmar, animar, solicitar, o cualquier otro verbo que se relacione con lo que a ocurrir en esa cena que amenaza con ser desastrosa. Una conversación similar tuvo la chica con el castaño al salir de la escuela, antes de que se fuera a su entrenamiento de lacrosse, ella le advirtió que no habría pretexto para faltar, si era necesario no se despegaría de él el día de mañana, Cora no había mencionado nada el miércoles, pero ese día llego con todo para anunciarle hasta lo que iban a comer de postre en su casa. Los dos estaban muy comprometidos, los dos habían dicho que sí, los dos se verían en la cena frente a frente, los dos no se habían vuelto a encontrar desde el martes.

Stiles no había ido al gimnasio alegando un trabajo con Malia, la chica guapa y nueva, por la que hace tiempo cuando llegó a la escuela a principio de semestre expresó su atracción, de verdad le gustaba. Le dijo a Scott que la chica necesitaba ayuda en una materia que compartían, (la cual por casualidad no compartían con Scott), así que lo dejó solo en el gimnasio, bueno no fue una mentira del todo, si se quedó de ver con la chica pero fue a petición del castaño, pues ella es muy buena en eso de las tutorías y sobre todo en esa materia que no mencionó el nombre, que tampoco mencionó el tema y mucho menos mencionó lo que no entendía, por lo que fue fácil  convencer a su amigo, quien no preguntó nada al ver el nerviosismo de su amigo confundiéndole con entusiasmo (Scott creyó que algo se estaba cociendo entre esos dos) así que dejó que su amigo fuera con Malia para que le ayudará en esa clase “tan difícil” que no había comprendido.

Realmente Malia le había caído bien, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella más que dos o tres frases, pero ahora que la veía de frente le gustaba el sonido de su voz y esa risa inocente y aguda que emitía cada vez que el castaño cometía un equivocación o decía una de sus simplezas, de hecho el castaño olvidó la razón verdadera de ese encuentro que era evitar a Derek otra vez, esto (la cita de estudios con Malia) pasó el miércoles y el jueves volvió a ocurrir, no fue al gimnasio por quedarse a “estudiar” con Malia.

Derek por su parte, pidió un cambio de horario para esas fechas pues tenía unas “citas de trabajo” por la tarde que no podía dejar pasar, su argumentación estaba llena de muchos “peros” y “sin embargos”, logrando que su jefe le diera el cambio solo por esos tres días consecutivos (miércoles, jueves y viernes),  de esta forma el moreno logró su cometido no vería al chico antes de que aclararan todo, y se dijo, es más, se prometió que el jueves iría específicamente al gimnasio a la hora de salida del castaño para conversar con él, de una manera madura, honesta, simple y con todas las cartas en la mesa. No lo hizo. Y también desaprovechó la entrevista que tenía planeada en la mañana, definitivamente estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Es jueves y la escuela tiene mucho movimiento, es 19 de octubre y comienzan a llegar las invitaciones para las fiestas de Halloween, los carteles aparecen en las paredes y las conversaciones de las compras de vestuarios están a todo lo que dan, pero Stiles se siente abatido pues se había prometido hablar con Derek ese día, por lo que ideo no ir al gimnasio (teniendo a Malia como pretexto, nuevamente), pero pasar a la hora del cierre para hablar con ese tipo y dejarle zanjado todo el tema, no le iba a dar la oportunidad de hablar, sólo lo mandaría lejos y le diría que no estaba interesado en nada de nada y que se comportaría muy educado pero sin comprometerse en la cena que tendrían en la casa Hale. Y si se le ocurría volver a besarlo lo denunciaría por acoso. Tampoco lo hizo.

Malia es una chica muy risueña, tiene una belleza natural, es decir, no se maquilla para nada exponiendo su rostro fresco y limpio, se deja el cabello suelto que hasta el aire juguetea con él, no se viste extravagantemente ni tan fashion, pero aun así se ve preciosa, o es lo que puede notar el castaño, mientras platica con ella. Primero empezaron con una conversación sobre lo que se supone deberían estudiar pero después de veinte minutos, ambos han dejado los libros a un lado, por lo que su conversación se ha vuelto más íntima, platican sobre las antiguas escuelas de ambos (ella más que él), de los amigos (él más que ella), de las ciudades en las que han estado (ella más que él), sobre ellos, sobre lo que piensan del amor.

Derek está a una cuadras del gimnasio con reloj en mano, pero no se atreve a acercarse, con el pretexto de aclarar sus mente y acordarse de memoria del discurso que le dirá a ese chico, deja que el aire entre por sus orificios nasales de una forma lenta para relajarse, sin embargo no logra conseguirlo, después de media hora se rinde y se marcha con dirección al bosque de Beacon Hills, maneja su camaro hacia esos enormes árboles, ahí puede encontrar paz, siempre que necesita estar solo, ese bosque le sirve para conseguirlo. El moreno se estaciona en un lugar apartado, ha bajado del auto y camina despreocupadamente alejándose de sus pensamientos, porque todos le apuntan al castaño, sin poder evitarlo siempre le recuerda a Stiles parece que tiene una obsesión con ese chico, se rasca la cabeza y mira directamente al cielo que está despejado, el viento sopla suave y ligeramente frío, observa la luna que está casi llena, siempre le han gustado las lunas de octubre, pues es cuando son más grandes, más luminosas, más bellas.

Stiles se hace acompañar por Malia a su casa, pues le propone que cene con él, ya que su padre no está y llegará algo tarde, y no le gusta cenar solo, prometiéndole que la llevará a su casa, no importando si vive al otro extremo de Beacon Hills o en el pueblo siguiente. Ella ha accedido por lo que entre risas y conversaciones superficiales llegan a la casa Stilinski con unos hot dogs y un par de sodas que han comprado antes. Se ha formado una lazo de amistad interesante entre los dos, pareciera que se conocen de mucho tiempo, pues la sinceridad, la cercanía y la confianza con la que se tratan es tan propia de las largas relaciones de amistad, él la invita a pasar como todo un caballero a su casa, abriéndole la puerta del auto, llevando sus cosas para que ella no haga ningún esfuerzo, abriendo también la puerta de su casa y evitando que haga algo que requiera más esfuerzo que el de caminar y respirar todo les ocurre tan simple, sin complicaciones, tan natural.

Derek sigue su camino a pie, se desplaza por la orilla de la carretera, va jugando con sus pisadas mientras se tararea una canción, algo que nunca ha hecho frente a nadie, y que muy seguro no lo hará nunca, sin darse cuenta de donde se haya se desplaza ya sin presión sobre los hombros, la noche lo tranquiliza, le quita las marañas de su cabeza, aunque sabe que cuando llegue a su cama, nuevamente le acosarán. Ha caminado unos cuantos pasos de su auto cuando pude ver a la distancia unas casas, la más cercana tiene las luces prendidas del piso de abajo y se escuchan unas risas, las otras dos tienen las luces apagadas, tampoco tienen autos estacionados, al parecer sus dueños han salido, sólo de la que emergen risas y voces tiene un auto estacionado enfrente, el moreno sigue su andar, con una canción entre murmullos, cuando queda de frente a una ventana que tiene las cortinas abiertas y no puede creer lo que está viendo, una pareja esta asomada en la ventana ocupados en una cercanía que culmina con un beso. Despacio en shock se da la vuelta y con paso veloz aborda su auto para desaparecer con la noche. Este jueves se ha vuelto un maldito jueves.

Stiles y Malia ya se hayan cenado, después de muchos intentos por tratar de dar con la temperatura correcta para calentar los hot dogs, se sientan en la sala, el castaño abre las cortinas de la ventana más grande que tienen ahí para observar la luna, pues como le comenta a su compañera, la luna es su cuerpo celeste favorito, y disfruta verla mientras cena o hace lo que sea que haga cuando está solo en su habitación, de hecho le comenta que a veces camina en las cercanías de su casa por los árboles que enmarcan su hogar pues le dan un poco de paz y tiempo para pensar, el bosque de Beacon Hills se vuelve mágico según las palabras del castaño, lo importante es verla, es observar la luna.

Sin saber cómo ocurre, los dos se hayan sentados junto a la ventana observando detenidamente esa luna que esta por convertirse en un plenilunio, están tan cerca uno del otro porque afuera  hace frío y el viento que se cuela por donde están asomados les hace temblar, se han quedado callados observando el cielo que se pleno y hermoso, que en un descuido y sin notarlo se ven directamente a los ojos, Malia se acerca suavemente al castaño dejándole que su aliento roce con sus labios, Stiles es arrastrado por el momento, están demasiado cerca, se sienten el pulso del otro y en un instante que se vuelve eléctrico ambos cierran los ojos y se dan un beso, un ligero y suave beso, algo hace crac en ambos corazones y a unos cuantos metros otro corazón hace explosión, impulsando a su dueño alejarse de ese lugar.

Stiles se separa despacio de Malia, quien abre los ojos despacio para volver a verlo directamente, un auto se aleja a toda velocidad, dejándole a Stiles un doble sabor en los labios, uno muy rico de deseo, de querer seguir ahí besando a esa chica y otro muy fuerte que quiere arrancarlo de ese lugar como si estuviera equivocándose, como si debiera estar en otro lado o con alguien más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gracias, gracias por leer, les aviso el próximo capitulo me centrare en los triangulos amorosos que dejadod e lado, heheh pero es que disfruto mucho del Sterek.  
> _qué piensan de este giro, yo no me lo esperaba, pero creo que era necesario que hubiera un bache de ese tipo en la relación.  
> -Comenten y dejen kudos si les gusta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Relaciones ajenas (parte uno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac le pide a Allison algo interesante mientras Scott se debate si confrontar al rubio o sólo pedirle a la chica que sea su novia.  
> Lydia no quiere perder a Aiden y sus atenciones pero tampoco quiere que Jackson se aleje de ella, ocasionando que entre los chicos surja una fuerte rivalidad.  
> Stiles se haya emocionado con el beso de Malia que incluso ira a hablar con ella, pero aún siente que debe estar con alguien más, Derek se siente infinitamente celoso y debe de hacer algo para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ya llegó otro capitulo, como había descuidado un poco los triángulos amorosos decidí hacer un capitulo especial de ellos espero los disfruten.  
> -he de aclarar que nadie es malo, ni bueno, sólo que a veces las emociones y sensaciones de adolescencia y amor nos llevan por caminos distintos de los que planeamos.

15.- Relaciones ajenas (parte uno)

 

Isaac, Allison y Scott

 Desde esa noche en el cine y después en el auto, todo se complicó para Isaac, pues quedó perdidamente enamorado de Allison, nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo por una chica antes hasta ahora, le encantaba su cabello y como lo acomodaba al peinarse, le fascinaba su forma de hablar y mover las manos, perdía el aliento cuando ella le nombraba para pedir cualquier cosa o solo saludarlo; estaba siendo derrotado en la batalla de su cerebro contra su corazón, ella le encantaba de verdad, pero ahí estaba el problema a Scott también le llamaba la atención y al parecer también estaba enamorado de ella, pues llegó a escuchar varias veces su conversación con Stiles y siempre giraba entorno de esa chica. El rubio tenía que decidir qué hacer, pues no podía seguir estando como se encontraba, siempre había pensado que la amistad es el mayor tesoro que tiene una persona, para él, Stiles y Scott eran sus mejores amigos, aunque siempre tenía una fuerte confianza y conexión con el castaño, su mejor amiga es Érica quien siempre lo escucha atenta. Pero ahora tiene un conflicto enorme elegir si hacerse a un lado porque su amigo está enamorado de la misma chica o luchar por ella hasta las últimas consecuencias implicando así la pérdida de un amigo suyo.

Érica conversó con él, una tarde, después de su entrenamiento de lacrosse, fue precisamente ayer después de que la rubia colgara de varias cartulinas una pared de la escuela, invitando a todos al primer Halloween que le dejaban organizar en su casa, la chica escucho atenta sin pestañar escuchando todo lo que Isaac tenía que decirle, pero soltando algunos “oh”, “no”, o “wow”, dónde era necesario, después de unos momentos lo vio a los ojos y le dijo algo que él no se esperaba.

-Isaac, te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero aquí debes de hacerte una pregunta a ti mismo, porque la situación aún no se complica del todo- la rubia se acarició y acomodó el largo cabello rubio que traía suelto  y lo tomo de la mano -¿Estarías dispuesto a ser infeliz por la felicidad de alguien más?- Isaac quería contestar a prisa, pero ella lo detuvo con su propio discurso –porque el amor no es un juego, debes de pensar muy bien que quieres para ti- la chica suspira y continua –si de verdad son amigos, seguirán juntos y no digo que sea fácil, la decisión que tomen les hará tener más conflictos,  además piensa si decides alejarte, ¿vas a seguir siendo amigo de Scott a pesar de que él se quede con ella?-.

Hubo un silencio de parte de Isaac que contestó todo lo que Érica comentaba, ella lo acarició del cabello pasando sus dedos por los rizos del chico y lo atrajo a un fuerte abrazo muy cálido, después se separaron.

-No debes rendirte si de verdad quieres algo- ella le sostiene el rostro con su mano izquierda –además como me dices que ella te da alas, ella tiene la obligación de decidir con quién quiere estar, no puede jugar con ambos –la rubia se corrige- de hecho no creo que este jugando, está confundida, pero no puedes apartarte de tajo, pues no le darías la opción de elegirte a ti, y también debes de atenerte a la hora de que ella decida, pues quizá al final ella lo elija a él, debes de escuchar tu corazón y ayudarla a que ella escuche el suyo.

Isaac recuerda claramente esta conversación que tuvo lugar hace 24 horas exactamente, pero ya se ha decidido, ya sabe lo que debe de hacer por lo que va caminando por el pasillo que da a la salida de la escuela, y con paso firme llega con Allison quien esta con Lydia platicando de los amoríos de la última y de su incapacidad de elegir entre los dos chicos que quiere.

Allison lo ve olvidándose de su amiga y lo recibe con una sonrisa en los labios, Isaac le pide que hablen a solas, haciendo que Lydia se vaya a regañadientes no sin antes mirar feo al rubio, el chico toma un poco de valor a través de sus orificios nasales y exhala con una pregunta que deja con una mueca nerviosa a la chica.

-Hay una fiesta en casa de Érica por Halloween, quiero que vayas conmigo, pero no como amigos, quiero que vayamos como dos chicos que se gustan y que quieren averiguar que pasa entre ellos- Isaac parece que dijo todo como si se hubiera aprendido un texto de memoria y al final la mira directamente a los ojos a lo que ella contesta con una sonrisa de incredulidad. El rubio siente que se le ha ido la vida en esas simples palabras, por lo que se apoya en la pared más cercana.

Scott se siente un poco nerviosos o mejor dicho inseguro con su posible relación con Allison puesto que la ha visto muy junta y contenta con Isaac, él no ha querido preguntarle nada a ella, pues no son novios “todavía”, y no quiere que piense que es un celoso empedernido, sin embargo tiene muchas ganas de confrontar a Isaac, pero tampoco lo ha hecho porque todo lo que tiene son conjeturas, además le preguntó a  Stiles si había visto algo raro entre esos dos, a lo que su amigo le contesto que no.

Eso fue el miércoles pasado cuando iban juntos al gimnasio, Stiles manejaba más lento de lo de costumbre, pero la mente del moreno tenía una incógnita que quería salir por sus labios.

-Stiles ¿crees que a Isaac le guste Allison?- el moreno lo vio directamente a la cara, pudo notar un poco de tensión en el castaño, pero todo el día había estado así, por lo que desecho eso como respuesta a su pregunta.

-Ah… mmmm…- el chico aclara su garganta mientras observa el semáforo en verde –no que yo sepa, pero deberías preguntarle si tienes dudas o a Allison-.

-¿A Allison?- contesta extrañado el moreno – ¿ella que puede saber?- pregunta el moreno enarcando las cejas.

-Mmm… las mujeres son intuitivas- contesta el castaño y es que él no se refería a que Allison supiera sobre la atracción de Isaac por ella, que de seguro lo sabía, sino de la atracción de ella hacía él. Dejando el tema por terminado, pues empezó a hablar de otras cosas.

Scott camino por el edificio de la escuela a la salida, pero al ver el letrero de la fiesta de Halloween en la pared, le dio una idea, era el lugar y momentos oportunos para preguntarle a Allison lo que sentía por él, bueno primero haría una cita, lo que se llama cita con ella, sólo él y Allison y luego todo se tornaría romántico pues esperaba que ella le correspondiera  como su novia.

Allison se haya atrapada frente a su carro porque Lydia sigue hablando de Jackson y de Aiden, para Allison escucharla la marea un poco  pero no le dice que se calle pues sabe que es la mejor forma de desahogarse de la pelirroja, por lo que con mucha paciencia la escucha, hasta que descubre unos ojos detrás de ella y se gira para encontrar la dulce mirada de Isaac, haciendo que la voz de Lydia se pierda en la nada.

-Lydia nos permites un momento, necesito hablar con Allison… a solas- dice el rubio mientras no quita de encima sus ojos de la otra chica, quien tampoco puede despejar los ojos de él.

La pelirroja dice más cosas, pero ninguno de ellos le pone atención, el silencio los ha inundado, este se rompe cuando Isaac le hace esta invitación.

-Hay una fiesta en casa de Érica por Halloween, quiero que vayas conmigo, pero no como amigos, quiero que vayamos como dos chicos que se gustan y que quieren averiguar que pasa entre ellos- el rubio se calla y la observa detenidamente, ella sonríe nerviosa y tras una larga pausa le contesta.

-Claro, pero…- está nerviosa -¿no como amigos?- le cuestiona.

-No como amigos- responde él victorioso, pues ella ha asentido contenta a la invitación. A lo lejos un Scott los observa lleno de curiosidad.

 

Aiden, Lydia y Jackson

 

Toda la semana Lydia se ha sentido alagada porque Aiden ha estado tras ella, siendo lo más caballeroso posible con ella, incluso sea sentado cerca de ella en clase y en el almuerzo, Jackson no ha hablado con ella desde la salida en grupo que tuvieron, aún siente algo por él, pero no se ha atrevido acercarse a él para hablar. Pero con Aiden se siente bien, le gusta su compañía y sus besos, él no se le ha declarado pero ella intuye que pronto lo hará, pero espera que sea más tarde que temprano.

Aiden y Jackson no se hablan, ni siquiera se miran, es más sienten cierto desprecio por el otro, Aiden no intenta acercarse a él, pero comenta con su hermano que ese rubio es un desgraciado por traer a Lydia de esa forma, sin embargo no se rinde para conquistarla. Aunque hemos de mencionar que Aiden no es cualquier ovejita, tiene fama de coqueto, de engreído y de mujeriego, pero al parecer ha quedado prendado de la pelirroja.

Ambos chicos son del tipo de Lydia, presumidos, populares, mujeriegos, orgullosos, encantadores y algo pesaditos, sin embargo ella logra sacar la mejor parte de ambos, un mérito que solo esa chica caprichuda puede ostentar.

Jackson no quiere estar con ella más pues siente que se asfixia a su lado, llevaban tanto tiempo saliendo juntos que siente que ya no tiene espacio para él solo, sin embargo no pude cortar de tajo sus sentimientos, aún la quiere, aún siente eso especial en su corazón por ella, y siente celos cuando ve a Aiden orbitarla, le da mucho coraje, quisiera frenarlo con un golpe, pero no se atreve porque se ha dicho que su vida no la puede definir una simple chica.

Aiden y Lydia han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, aprovechando que Danny y Ethan hacen lo mismo entre ellos, parece que son uno para el otro, sin embargo se siente la inseguridad e incomodidad de estar en la misma escuela con Jackson quien no deja de hacer apariciones donde ellos se hayan, de esa forma los hace sentirse culpables, bueno la hace sentir culpable a ella, quien no pude besar a Aiden sin acordarse del rubio. Al gemelo le molesta mucho esta situación, no está acostumbrado a compartir a una chica, y menos con un fantasma del pasado que amenaza a cada instante por seguir con vida.

Lydia se siente consternada, quiere a Jackson pero también quiere a Aiden, extraña su relación con el rubio pero quisiera intentarlo con el gemelo, se siente tan harta que de lo único que habla con Allison es de eso, de su triángulo amoroso al que ha decidido llamar “Lydenson”, en honor a las letras de sus respectivos nombres. De hecho Aiden ya le pidió que fuera con él a una fiesta de Halloween, pero ella no le ha contestado pues aunque no lo acepte aún espera que Jackson se lo pida, su ego esta hasta el tope igual que sus dudas.

Aiden ha intentado confrontar a Jackson, pero Ethan no se lo ha permitido, pues no quiere arruinar su estadía en la escuela, le hace recordar que llevan apenas un año y no quiere que los vean como los veían en su antigua escuela “los chicos malos problemáticos que resuelven todo a golpes”, además no quiere que golpee a Jackson pues es amigo de Danny (su interés amoroso) y eso lo alejaría de su oportunidad de andar con él.

Lydia debe de hacer algo pero no pude decidirse y es de lo que estaba hablando con Allison cuando un Isaac llegó a interrumpir muy groseramente, lo peor fue que su amiga la botó para hablar con ese rubio, la pelirroja sabe de lo que se trata, pues ha visto como Allison le da alas a ese chico y a Scott, por lo que se va enojada, que nadie puede ayudarla a decidir qué hacer con su vida. (O mejor dicho que nadie le pude decir que está bien estar enamorada de dos chicos y que esos dos chicos hagan las pases para hacer una relación tal cual es ahora, una relación de tres). Qué el mundo no la entiende.

 

Stiles, Derek y Malia

 

Ha llegado el viernes y Stiles está desorbitado en su cama, más bien perdido, no ha dormido en esta ocasión, pues aún tiene en los labios el dulce sabor de Malia, pero también tiene un pequeño agujero en su corazón con el nombre de Derek, Stiles está mirando su techo mientras divaga en sus pensamientos, entre la dulce Malia y esa boca tan deliciosa que probó anoche y como después ella misma se alejó de él, pidiéndole que le llevará a casa. Esto desconcertó mucho al castaño pero no quiso hacer preguntas… bueno no hasta estar frente a la casa de ella. Por lo que manejo en silencio los 20 minutos que separaban su casa de la casa de la castaña. Y cuando le quito el seguro a la puerta no resistió más y la volteo a mirar dramáticamente diciéndole.

-Primero me besas y luego me dices que te quieres ir ¿de qué se trata?- el castaño lanza la pregunta desespera e irritadamente.

-Es tarde, debo entrar- contesta Malia -adiós-intenta bajar del auto.

-No, no, no- dice Stiles poniéndole el seguro a la puerta del auto – y no. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te arrepentiste? ¿Acaso no beso bien? Sí, tenía un sabor raro pero fue por las cebollas de los hot dogs que me comí y tú también comiste- los ojos del castaño se dilatan por la desesperación –o sólo fue una broma, un cruel juego del que fui víctima ¿con quién apostaste?- el castaño se cruza de brazos mirando instigadoramente a su acompañante.

-No es lo que piensas- comenta la chica sin mirarlo –no quiero que pienses mal de mí…- guarda silencio y observa a su casa, quisiera estar dentro, pero al parecer no tiene escapatoria más que enfrentarse con Stiles y la verdad.

-Entonces… ¿qué debo pensar?- comenta el castaño descruzando los brazos y moviéndolos como aspas –vamos Malia habla, porque no me puedes dejar así, no soy un chico al que puedes besar a                                                                                                                                                                        tu antojo y dejarlo como novia de pueblo vestida y alborotada, bueno si lo haces más seguido quizá no haya quejas- la mira nerviosamente –me refiero a lo de besarme-.

-Me gustas- suelta la castaña –desde que te vi, me gustaste y mucho, pero tú siempre estabas enajenado pensando sólo en Lydia, por lo que nunca me acerque a ti, ni siquiera a hablarte, pero desde el miércoles que te me acercaste… fue distinto, creo que estoy loca, no quiero que pienses eso de mi- la chica vuelve a guardar silencio.

-Él que se está volviendo loco soy yo- espeta el castaño luego muy sorprendido y gozoso hace el siguiente comentario -¿te gustó? ¿De verdad?-.

-Stiles por favor, déjame ir, se hace tarde- su ruego retumba en el silencio que contiene la noche.

El castaño quita los seguros rendido después de comprobar unos segundos que no conseguirá nada más de esa chica, Malia se baja del auto a toda prisa, ni siquiera se despide, se ve totalmente apenada y sin voltear el rostro entra a su casa, el castaño maneja hasta la suya y se deja caer en su cama cuando llega a su habitación, ha recibido su primer declaración de amor, bueno más o menos, y eso lo extraña, lo hace sentir poderoso. Una hermosa chica se ha fijado en él, pero justo en ese momento se cruza en su mente ese otro chico que le ha robado un beso (y que señor beso). Por qué se acuerda de él en ese momento. No debe de hacerse tonto lo sabe muy bien aunque no lo quiera aceptar.

Derek se haya en su habitación, ha amanecido y se ha prometido olvidar a ese castaño que de seguro “ya se ha revolcado con esa chica”, bueno esas son las palabras que tiene en su cabeza y se maldice por sentirse celoso, como si Stiles fuera suyo, solamente suyo y de nadie más, siente la necesidad de ir y partirle la cara a esa niña, pero sabe muy bien que no debe de hacerlo. Hoy ya es viernes y en aproximadamente 12 horas estará en casa de sus padres compartiendo la mesa con ese escuincle que lo ha “traicionado” o al menos así siente que ha pasado, y con Cora que lo atosigará sin más no poder hasta conocer el nombre de ese hombre que le ha robado el corazón.

Ve su reloj y ya debe de estar listo para ir al gimnasio, pero no se apresura, se deja estar otros minutos más con su soledad y sus celos, pero después se arma de valor se coloca una máscara de seriedad y se alista para su largo día, está pensando no ir con Cora a la cena, y trama la forma en que se ha de liberar de ese embarazoso momento.

Derek siempre ha sido muy celoso con lo que es suyo, su familia, sus hermanas (pobres de sus novios y más los de Cora que aún no ha tenido o al menos el moreno no se ha enterado), sus pertenencias, su camaro, su trabajo en el gimnasio, sus antiguas novias, pero esto que siente por Stiles se vuelve enfermizo o delirante, ni siquiera andan y ya siente la necesidad de marcarlo como suyo, como si fuera de su territorio, los celos lo atosigan pero trata de contenerlos, sin embargo es una pela que no está ganando.

Malia ha soñado toda la noche o al menos lo que ha podido dormir, ha soñado con ese castaño a quien le ha dado un beso, un beso de amor, la chica se está vistiendo y trata de ponerse lo más guapa posible para verlo hoy en la escuela, pero a la vez tiene miedo de ir puesto que su reacción de la noche anterior no la enorgullece, es más se siente como una tonta por dejar que el miedo la haya invadido, porque a decir verdad no se arrepiente de haberlo besado, se arrepiente de haber sido ella quien ha iniciado el beso, pues siempre espero que el chico de sus sueños fuera quien llegara en un corcel blanco y la tomara entre sus brazos para terminar en un delicado beso que ella correspondería tímidamente. Pero no ha sido así, sus hormonas la han traicionado y ella ha sido quien ha besado a Stiles.

Malia ha llegado hasta la entrada de la escuela y pude divisar en el estacionamiento el jeep de Stiles, pero no lo logra ver, al menos se da un respiro, pero todo se termina cuando esa voz conocida dice su nombre, está justo detrás de ella, por lo que gira despacio para verlo a los ojos.

-Malia- dice Stiles con la voz suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado solo por ella –debemos hablar-.                                                                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -que piensan de que Malia haya llegado de esa forma a la vida de Stiles, ah y les debo recordar que nuestro castaño aún siente algo por Lydia, pero quizá siempre sea así, siempre sentirá un fuerte cariño...  
> -Derek ya no sufras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Palabras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ya ha hablado con Malia y ha quedado en buenos términos con ella o al menos eso parece ahora es tiempo de confrontar la verdad, es hora de encarar a Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Espero lo disfruten, me he tardado un poco pues he estado ocupado.  
> -No es tan largo pero me encantó escribirlo.

16.- Palabras

Stiles se siente aliviado, ha hablado con Malia, pero de lo que no se siente aliviado es de que no ha hablado con Derek, y hoy en la noche en la casa de los Hale va a verlo frente a frente, no es que tenga deseos de cruzar palabras con él pero si no quiere que Cora se entere de lo que ha sucedido lo mejor será hablar con ese moreno.

Stiles se siente satisfecho consigo mismo y muy orgulloso, con un ego elevado ya que una chica tan guapa como Malia se ha fijado en él, incluso se siente muy alagado de que un tipo como Derek lo haya besado, se siente arrasador, se siente soñado, se nota en su forma de caminar, en su forma de mover las manos al hablar, cuando mira coquetamente a sus compañeras de clase mientras estaciona su jeep en su cajón, se ve totalmente cambiado hasta se ha puesto unas gafas de sol que tenía guardadas en su guantera. Es todo un casanova.

Ese aire de chico deseado le queda muy bien mientras anda por el estacionamiento, pero todo cambia cuando a unos metros descubre a Malia, quien no le ha visto, se le hace un pequeño nudo en la garganta, casi tropezando con un contenedor de basura que se hallaba a un lado del camino, pero logra mantener el equilibrio, se sacude la chaqueta que trae puesta y resopla auditivamente ya tiene el discurso ensayado y listo, lo practico mientras se bañaba en la mañana (desayunaba, elegía que ropa iba a traer puesta, se cepillaba los dientes, se ponía colonia, se probaba las gafas oscuras) sabe absolutamente lo que debe de decir, pero justo en este momento los nervios lo invaden, pero como buen Stilinski, se arma de valor y avanza suavemente  con dirección de la castaña que se dirige a la entrada de la escuela.

-Malia- carraspea un poco mientras ella gira su cuerpo hasta estar totalmente de frente hacia él –debemos de hablar-.

-¿Sí?- la chica abre los ojos de par en par –pero… tengo clase- dice mientras observa a la construcción del instituto que parece que se aleja burlonamente de ella.

-Sólo quiero aclarar algo- comenta el castaño muy envalentonado.

-Dime- murmulla la castaña mientras desvía la mirada al suelo.

-No quiero que te sientas apenada por lo que hiciste- traga saliva –digo, fue muy valiente de tu parte hacer lo que hiciste- hace señas que dan a entender el beso sonrojando a la chica –tu sabes, mira me gustas, de verdad y ayer no pude decírtelo, eres una chica especial y muy linda, sobre todo linda en todos los aspectos- su voz se escucha nerviosa y temblorosa –no quiero que te formes una mala idea de mí, digo me halaga y mucho, que me besaras, de hecho me gustó tanto… mucho y lo que dije ayer sobre si quieres repetirlo estoy muy de acuerdo- se ríe tontamente, mientras la chica juguetea con su cabello nerviosa –sólo que no sé cómo actuar en estas situaciones, nunca he tenido novia, y no quiero decir que quiero que seas mi novia o que te considere mi novia –Stiles se corrige –bueno, digo no en este momento, porque no te lo he pedido, digo, tú me entiendes- el chico suspira auditivamente –que difícil, la verdad si quiero contigo, pero no sé si sea buena idea, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y mucho que decidir,  y no quiero que te sientas como alejada o rechazada de mi parte, o que parezco muy indeciso o tonto, digo no es por ti, sólo que me has tomado de sorpresa y digo… si me gustaría intentarlo contigo, pero no sé si ahora sea el momento- por fin guarda silencio con los ojos llenos de preguntas hacía la castaña.

-Ah…- es lo único que logra decir la castaña.

-Ah…- repite el chico -¿eso es todo?- pregunta molesto Stiles –he preparado este discurso toda la mañana- hace un puchero.

-Bueno- contesta por fin la castaña -es que me sorprende que no te enojarás conmigo, ayer te pusiste un poco intenso –se ríe nerviosa –pensé que no me volverías a hablar- enmudece unos segundos- entonces ¿te gusto?- pregunta satisfecha la muchacha.

-Mucho- contesta el castaño mientras hace aspavientos con las manos.

-De hecho yo tampoco he tenido tantos novios- se corrige con un jadeo –solo uno en el kínder, pero eso no cuenta- ambos sonríen nerviosamente.

-Entonces ¿estamos bien?- pregunta el castaño tratando de no comprometerse más.

-Sí- dice eufórica Malia.

-¿Amigos?- mientras extiende la mano.

-Por supuesto- exclama la castaña estrechando la mano del chico.

El toque es suave y expulsa cierto calor, que los hace sonreír como tontos, pero es un momento fugaz.

-Y… bueno poco a poco veremos qué pasa ¿no?- dice el chico tímidamente.

-Sí- contesta Malia algo agitada.

La conversación con Malia le resultó sencilla, de hecho le dio ánimos para intentar conocer más a la castaña, antes hubiera sido un loco impulsivo y le hubiera pedido andar con ella aunque al final todo terminara mal, pero esta vez ha querido tomarlo con calma, no quiere echar a perder lo que está ocurriéndoles, pues quiere disfrutar esa etapa de conocerse. No como le ocurrió con Lydia que desde que la conoció quiso andar con ella, y desde el primer día le pidió que fuera su novia, cosa que asustó a la pelirroja, alejándole de las posibilidades de andar con ella, pues Lydia lo vio como un acosador nada simpático y completamente molesto.

A decir verdad Lydia le hubiera dado una oportunidad si él no se hubiera precipitado y la hubiera dejado en paz por unos días, pero no, que hizo Stiles, mandarle regalitos, llenarla de cartas y rosas, bueno esto cuando ya eran mayorcitos e iban en la secundaria, pues en la primaria no dejaba de molestarla de dos formas que enfurecían a la pelirrojas, pidiéndole a cada rato que fuera su novia y arruinando los juegos donde ella participaba, o ensuciando sus ropa cuando le lanzaba el balón a sus pies, cosas de niños. Es por eso que Lydia se alejó de él y la orilló a andar con otro chico, uno muy popular Jackson, con él que fue pareja por casi tres años.

Además no sólo esa es la razón por la que ha retrasado su petición de noviazgo y alargado la época de conocerse con Malia, la otra razón que vive oculta dentro de él, es la duda, si la duda y la sensación de que pertenece a otro lugar, a otras circunstancias, a otra persona, Stiles se siente feliz pero a la vez incomodo con Malia, y cada vez que está muy cerca de ella,  algo dentro de sí como que le duele, como que no hace clic, y unos ojos azules le cruzan la mente, acompañados de unos labios serios.

De hecho no se lo ha dicho a nadie, ni a él mismo en voz alta, pero ha soñado con el dueño de esos ojos y esos labios, ha tenido ciertos sueños con ese chico, aunque al principio lo alteraron ahora los disfruta en silencio, pues sus sueños son el recuerdo de las veces que se ha topado con él y siempre terminan en un beso. Pero el castaño justo se despierta para despabilar esos pensamientos y alegarse dentro de su cabeza que deben ser las hormonas, que él no haría algo así y que menos le gustaría besar otra vez esos labios.

Esas palabras se las repite mentalmente, no las pronuncia fuerte porque no quiere decir en voz alta el nombre de aquel chico, son palabras que le ayudan a andar día con día sin acercase si quiera a la verdad.

Stiles siente esa incomodidad en su corazón y sabe perfectamente que es por Derek, no sabe que le ha hecho, pero siente la fuerte necesidad de verlo, de ir al gimnasio solo para echar una ojeadita a aquel instructor, aunque fuera solo unos segundos, pero no se atreve a hacerlo, la noche del beso con Malia, se acordó del beso con Derek y aunque no quiso los comparo al día siguiente justo antes de hablar con la castaña, con la chica fue tierno, tímido y dulce, lento como la brisa matutina y suave como las nubes.  Con el moreno fue fuerte, pasional, lujurioso y sensual, pero a la vez encantador, cuidadoso y místico, tan eterno como la vida misma pero con deseos de no querer terminar nunca, con alas de ángel y de diablo a la vez, pues se sintió en el infierno y en paraíso al mismo tiempo.

Eso fue la verdadera razón de no declarársele a Malia, había duda en su corazón, ya lo sabía y debía hacer algo con eso, pues no podía mentirse, ni mentirle a ninguno de los dos. Querías ser valiente aunque se muere de miedo por dentro.

Stiles ha decidido que después de la escuela ira a ver a ese moreno por  lo que tomó su celular a la hora del almuerzo e hizo una llamada al gimnasio y colgó agitado después de que le dieran el número de aquel instructor, el número de Derek, el que le contestó lo reconoció y le interrogo sobre su inasistencia en la semana al gimnasio, contestando una enfermedad para evitar las demás preguntas, pidió el número del moreno argumentando que él es su instructor y que se pondrían de acuerdo en cómo recuperar el tiempo perdido, además le dijo a su interlocutor que tenía el número de Derek pero que lo había perdido cuando fue al hospital a urgencias, una maraña de mentiras que le dieron su objetivo, el número telefónico de aquel moreno.

Stiles sale finalmente del entrenamiento de lacrosse, deja que Scott se marche al gimnasio y se apresura a buscar el número del moreno el cual comenzó a marcar unos minutos después de tomar valor. El castaño sabe por boca de Scott que Derek ha cambiado su horario y que cuando Scott está entrenando Derek ya va de salida por lo que es un buen momento para hablar con él aunque no quiere que lo hagan en el gimnasio por los muchos ojos puestos en ellos.

Stiles maneja con dirección al gimnasio, se detiene a unas cuadras, y suspira, no ha realizado la llamada, así que trata de despejarse y de tomar valor, enfrente de su jeep hay un auto estacionado que su conductor arranca dejando libre un espacio del otro lado de la calle, el cual toma el castaño, ahora está a unas dos cuadras de la entrada del gimnasio, respira una vez más con fuerza y arranca el carro nuevamente para entrar en los cajones que están frente al gimnasio, casi todos los sitios están ocupados, así que se estaciona hasta el final de la fila al lado del estacionamiento para los autos de los instructores, cuando gira la cabeza no puede creer lo que ve, aún tiene en teléfono en mano, es Derek quien va caminando en dirección de su auto, pero que siente la mirada del chico y gira su cuerpo en dirección de la mirada, es un segundo, es fuerte, es cálido, es abrasador. Stiles trata de disimular pero puede notar que se han visto, se le cae el teléfono de la mano y tratando de agarrarlo fallidamente de tal modo que sale disparado por la ventanilla.

Derek solo se haya a tres metros del jeep, y se ha quedado congelado, ambos miran la trayectoria del teléfono hasta el asfalto, cuando da un golpe seco y el celular se desarticula al impacto, Derek se acerca por inercia para levantarlo al mismo tiempo que Stiles abre rápidamente la puerta del jeep, ocasionándole un golpe en la cabeza al moreno, todo ocurre tan lento y rápido a la vez, el moreno comienza a sangrar y Stiles no sabe qué hacer, de alguna forma rara terminan en la casa del castaño, este último curando y vendado al moreno, entre disculpas y deseo de ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -En el siguiente capitulo hablaré de como llegaron a la casa Stilinksi, peor será en boca de Derek.  
> -Me está gustando esta complicación con Malia, pero pienso que también Derek se debe de poner algo necio con respecto a Stiles.


	17. De frente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Stiles se disculpa con Derek por lastimarlo y decide que lo tiene que ayudar por lo que terminan en casa del chico sin saber lo que les espera. tornando todo más difícil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -en el capitulo anterior adelante lo que ocurre en este capitulo, todos ya saben que se han ido a casa de Stiles, lo que pasa ahí direccionará las cosas,.

17.- De frente

-Perdón, perdón, perdón- dice el castaño unas octavas arriba cuando sale del auto –pero tú te atravesaste- prosigue el chico mientras termina de bajar de su jeep y se inca en el suelo junto al moreno quien se soba el rostro.

El golpe de la puerta le ha dado justo en la mejilla derecha, desde la frente hasta la mandíbula tiene un moretón enorme, además una ligera cortada justo a la altura del ojo izquierdo que ha comenzado a sangrar muy escandalosamente, el castaño se haya desesperado pues no sabe qué hacer, y ni siquiera se atreve a tocarlo.

-En serio, no debiste haberte acercado- sigue quejándose el castaño.

-Estoy bien- ladra el moreno sin quitarse las manos de la cara –ya no estés llorando-.

-No estoy llorando, me espante, pensé que te había sacado el cerebro, digo si es que tienes uno, puesto que eso de atravesarse cuando alguien abre la puerta de su auto es una tontería que solo un sin cerebro hace- el castaño dice todo en un tono de enojo.

-Ah- el moreno se queja pues siente como la sangre empieza a correrse por sus manos.

Stiles busca en sus bolsas y no haya nada, después se mete rápidamente al auto y extrae papel que le da al moreno, quien lo ve un poco molesto pero acepta lo que el chico le da.

-Debes ir al hospital- sentencia el castaño.

-No es nada, pronto se me pasará- contesta Derek mientras se limpia la herida, siente como la cara ha subido de temperatura por el golpe.

-No, debes ir al médico, porque si te mueres, luego dirás que fue mi culpa- entorna el castaño los ojos en blanco y cruza los brazos para reforzar su argumento.

Derek suelta una ligera carcajada, que luego calla pues el dolor le obliga a guardar silencio.

-Ves tengo razón, ven- el castaño le ayuda a ponerse de pie –es más, para que veas que no soy mala persona yo te llevo a urgencias-.

-Te digo que no es necesario, no soy un niñito para que me trates así- comenta el moreno mientras se sostiene con la mano izquierda del jeep del castaño, con la otra sigue haciendo presión en la herida.

-Pues te estás comportando como uno- le dice Stiles mientras se para exactamente frente a él, como retándolo.

-No me estuviera comportando así, si tú no fueras tan descuidado y abrieras la puerta como la gente decente no como loco- el moreno lo queda viendo fijamente.

-Ya, ya- termina por decir el castaño – ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿A dónde te llevo? Porque así como estás no manejas-.

-No necesito que me lleves a ningún lado- el moreno se separa del auto pero se marea un poco así que se vuelve a recargar.

-Ves, ves tengo razón debo llevarte…-.

-Si dices hospital o médico otra vez te arranco la cabeza- el moreno lo mira irritado.

-Está bien, está bien, señor fuerte y “no necesito ayuda”- el castaño casi sonríe al decir esas palabras –súbete, te llevo a donde sea que quieras ir-.

-¿En serio crees que me iré contigo en tu jeep?- el moreno enarca los ojos y se quita el papel que estaba presionando pues ya no sirve de tanta sangre que tiene.

Stiles resopla y vuelve a sacar más clínex y se las ofrece al moreno, este las recibe sin chistar.

-¿Está cerca dónde vives?- pregunta el chico levantando las manos.

-No, y no me llevas- contesta el moreno un poco divertido con las expresiones faciales de irritación que tiene Stiles.

-Sube al auto- dice molesto el castaño –hay una cena a la que no puedo faltar al rato así que no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con tus… niñerías- termina cruzando los brazos enojado.

Derek no se acordaba de la cena, trató de cancelarla pero al final no lo hizo, sabe que debe apresurarse pues Cora lo matará si llega tarde. Stiles escucha nuevamente su argumento en la mente y se paraliza un poco, pues en esa cena también va a estar Derek.

-Vas a ir a tu casa ¿no es verdad?- pregunta el moreno –yo me voy a la mía y no pasa nada-.

-Ya sube al auto- dice casi gritando el castaño –te llevo a tu casa y luego voy a la mía y así va a ser todo- suspira al finalizar.

-Creo que necesito una venda- comenta el moreno al tirar nuevamente el papel empapado de sangre –au, au- se queja.

-No quieres ir al médico, bien, pero entonces ven yo te vendo en mi casa- dice el castaño desesperado y luego de unos segundos recapacita de esa invitación que le ha hecho al moreno –anda que se hace tarde-.

-No voy, aún puedo manejar- y diciendo esto saca las llaves de su auto y se las muestra al castaño, quien entorna los ojos.

-Pues ya no- contesta el chico arrebatando las llaves y subiendo rápidamente a su auto, tras cerrar la puerta.

-¡Qué!- para Derek todo ha pasado rápido -devuélvemelas- le grita tras el cristal de la ventanilla, Stiles hace mueca de que no lo oye –Stiles, Stiles-.

-Sube- dice el castaño en señas mientras abre la puerta del copiloto.

Derek se queda parado unos segundos y después de meditarlo se da cuenta que no logrará nada con ese castaño, por lo que muy despacio se encamina a su asiento correspondiente.

-Ves que fácil- le comenta el castaño mientras arranca su auto.

-Las llaves…- murmura el moreno, mientras recibe otros clínex que le da el castaño.

-Luego…- es lo único que obtiene como respuesta.

No han tardado más de 15 minutos en llegar a la casa del castaño, y durante todo el camino Stiles no dejo de acusarlo de que fue su culpa y de que no levantará cargos en su contra, para Derek aquello fue irritante y peculiar pero sobre todo natural, como si eso fuera su vida, como si aquella voz siempre hubiera estado dentro de su existencia.

Stiles lo conduce a su sala y lo deja sentado en un sillón mientras se apresura por el botiquín en la cocina, mientras le cura y limpia, en la mente de ambos llega el recuerdo de cuando ocurrió lo mismo que está haciendo Stiles pero al revés en el baño del gimnasio, a los dos se les colorearon las mejillas de rojo penoso.

-Ya está- dice el castaño mientras observa su trabajo y se aleja del moreno.

-Mmm- dice el moreno a modo de agradecimiento.

-De nada- dice entre dientes el castaño –creo que necesitaras otra playera esa se ve muy macabra con tanta sangre en el hombro- dice mientras señala la enorme mancha.

-No es necesario- masculla el moreno, pero en cabeza le dice lo opuesto.

Stiles es más rápido y lo obliga  a ponerse de pie y empujándolo a las escaleras le dice.

-Vamos, te presto una, y te la vas a poner porque no sabes dónde están tus llaves, recuerdas aún las tengo yo, ni tu teléfono…- en un ágil movimiento se apodera del celular que había dejado en el sillón junto al botiquín.

El moreno resopla y se deja conducir por el chico, sabe que es cierto, Stiles ha guardado las llaves y no se las ha dado y su celular se lo extrajo de la chamarra cuando se la quitó pues casi se cae al suelo dejándolo en un descansabrazos del sofá, ahora también se haya entre los bolsillos del pantalón del chico y no piensa quitárselo a la fuerza.

Entran a la habitación del castaño, es una habitación de un típico adolescente, pero muy limpia a pesar de tener muchos libros y revistas regadas por doquiera, tiene algunos poster pegados a las paredes de grupos o películas o cosas que el moreno desconoce.

Stiles por fin lo deja de empujar cuando se hallan frente a su closet, lo abre de par en par y busca una playera para el moreno, quien lo ve entretenido mientras decide cual se va a poner pues el castaño pone todo su esfuerzo en esa tarea, pero su cara de felicidad se termina al ver una playera azul con amarillo que el chico le da.

-No me pondré eso- sentencia el moreno.

-Bien- dice el castaño -elige tú- el chico se hace a un lado para que Derek lo haga.

Derek lo mira con suficiencia y empieza con lo suyo observando las coloridas playeras y camisas del chico, nada le gusta pero al final toma una de color blanco, es la más decente que ve.

Stiles ve la elección del moreno y pone los ojos en blanco.

-La diversión desborda por tus poros- es lo único que exclama el chico.

Stiles se acerca al closet y saca una camisa a cuadros rojos y blancos, que se cambia por la que lleva, pero luego se arrepiente y también toma una playera para cambiar la que trae después de echarle una olida. Derek se quita su playera y se pone la de Stiles, y el castaño hace lo propio. Todo ocurre normal sin tensión y sin preocupación. Bueno esa era la idea.

Pero no, ambos chicos se cambian uno frente al otro, en los dos extremos opuestos de la habitación, muy cuidadosamente sin mirar al otro, perdiendo ambos en el intento, Derek puede mirar de reojo la piel blanca del castaño observa los lunares que enmarcan su rostro y su cuello, como extraña esa piel en el gimnasio. Stiles por su parte lo observa a través de un espejo muy disimuladamente (según él) puede apreciar esos pectorales y esos abdominales que desea acariciar, no puede reprimir ese pensamiento.

Al terminar la difícil operación  de quitarse y ponerse la ropa frente al otro, se miran directamente, después de unos segundos de silencio Stiles hace seña de que salgan, ambos casi chocan en la puerta, dos veces. Ambos se ríen nerviosos.

-Siempre…- comenta el castaño pero guarda silencio.

Vuelven a intentar pasar pero se quedan en el marco de la puerta. Ambos se miran nerviosamente, todo a su alrededor se pierde, todo se vuelve nada, es el momento donde lo tonto, lo torpe se vuelve mágico, se escuchan palpitar juntos, sienten la respiración del otro, están demasiado cerca y la sangre empieza a recorrer su cuerpo aceleradamente. De un momento a otro los labios se acercan despacio y enigmáticos, como si sufrieran el poder magnético de los metales, los ojos se miran directamente, las pupilas se dilatan como si tuvieran una luz frente a si, los labios se entrelazan en un beso, encajando a la perfección, el universo gira más rápido, despacio, pero muy despacio Derek coloca su mano derecha en la espalda del chico para acercarlo más a él, este cede, Stiles toma con la mano la cintura del moreno y lo acerca aún más, como si eso se pudiera. Las manos que no se encontraban ocupadas lentamente se colocan en el cuerpo del otro, pues también anhelan sentirse, tocarse.

Sus cuerpos están demasiado cerca, pueden sentir la virilidad del otro, pueden sentir el calor de que tienen frente a sí, las manos navegan como si se trataran barcos en la marea que los balancea sin que pierdan el rumbo, todo es perfecto, las ideas se han ido, solo las sensaciones, el cuerpo y el alma están en esa comunión. Poco a poco Derek deja colar una de sus manos por debajo de la playera de Stiles, despacio toca el cuerpo del chico, su mano arde, pero desea seguir avanzando hasta llegar a media espalda, la otra lo presiona más hacía él, para que se pierda el último rastro de espacio entre los dos. Stiles por su parte ha dejado una de sus manos en el pantalón del moreno, despacio su mano ha ido dibujado la forma de los bien torneados glúteos del moreno, la mano derecha ha subido por debajo de la playera que lleva puesta Derek y recorre cada abdominal que tiene.

-¿Stiles estás en casa?- el grito del sheriff rezumba en la soledad de la tarde que se ha vuelto crepuscular.

-Sí, arriba, ya voy- contesta agitadamente el chico, mientras se separa rápidamente del moreno con un leve empujón, ambos están perplejos, por fin las ideas y pensamientos llegan a ambas cabezas, tienen los ojos enormes de la sorpresa, no saben qué hacer, apartan la vista sonrojados.

Stiles hace ademán de que baje el moreno, él lo mira desesperado, no quiere explicarle al sheriff que hace ahí, pero finalmente baja con cautela por las escaleras, ve que no hay nadie en la sala y se dispone a salir por la puerta cuando una mano lo detiene.

-¿Derek?- es el sheriff, el moreno se gira para verlo – ¿qué haces aquí?-.

Mientras tanto Stiles baja las escaleras después de acomodarse la ropa y peinarse un poco, pero se congela a la mitad pues su padre ha detenido al moreno y lo ha volteado a ver interrogativamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ya quería verlos juntos otra vez, pero no gritaré felicidad, aun tienen que enfrentar a cora, a sus amigos, a sus padres y a ellos mismos, porque a pesar de que lo desean, Stiles aún no ha decidido si salir o quedarse en closet.


	18. Cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> por fin ha llegado la cena del viernes... o no es por fin. Stiles y Derek se sientan en la misma mesa. pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, Stiles ha echo enojar y mucho al moreno quien no puede evitar mirarlo iracundamente. Cora ha echo una enorme travesura que hará que esos dos estén en aprietos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -otro capitulillo!!!!!!!!!!!!este me gusto mucho por la transición que se elaboró hehehehehe. lo más importante es que Stiles y Derek están frente a frente. Todo se resolverá de algún modo u otro. bueno o malo????

18.- Cena

Derek se haya frente a la puerta de su familia, de aquella casa en medio del bosque lejos del bullicio de los autos en el tráfico, de la que alguna vez él llamó hogar. La casa más cercana está a tres kilómetros, por lo que la vida en ese lugar es muy tranquila, ese edificio hermoso de estilo victoriano que se le presenta ante sus ojos tiene las luces prendidas.

El moreno se siente diferente, tiene un peso encima parece que todo se le vendrá abajo, cuando Cora comience a hablar con él, el mundo como lo conoció se teñirá de un color difícil de vivir y de respirar, pues Cora sabe algo que sus padres nunca pensaron,  jamás se imaginaron de él pero también en su interior no hay cavidad para tanto regocijo, para tanta felicidad, estas últimos días todo ha cambiado para Derek, todo desde que unos ojos cafés se atravesaron en su caminar, a partir de que unos lindos y deliciosos lunares le robaron el corazón. Desde que salió de la casa Stilinski hasta este momento no ha podido contener la enorme y fulgurante sonrisa que se asoma por sus labios, la luz que se emana de él es tan fuerte que el mundo ya no es el mismo y ha pasado a segundo término.

Se ha quedado a mitad del camino, de su auto a su antigua casa, se ha quedado pensando en sus últimos días, en toda esta semana, ha recorrido cerca de seis kilómetros desde aquella casa del sheriff hasta la propia (ex propia, mientras que su mente divagaba desde aquella vez que lo vio entrar al gimnasio y todas las veces que estuvieron en los momentos más insólitos y chuscos juntos) ha manejado a una velocidad alta, pero el recorrido ha sido fabuloso, inimaginable, pleno… tantas sensaciones que se desbordan de su pecho, incluyendo un poco de temor y ansia.

Un sonido lo saca de sus cavilaciones, un ronroneo que conoce muy bien, un ruidillo que podría ser molesto para cualquiera pero para él es música, es melodía. El jeep se ha estacionado en la entrada Hale, junto al camaro de Derek, al escuchar que el motor se apaga este último gira la cabeza para ver al castaño directamente quien lo observa a través de su parabrisas, con unos ojos muy expresivos entre la duda, la preocupación y la felicidad, no han hablado desde la casa Stilinski, desde que tuvieron que responder no muy convincentemente el que Derek se hallara ahí, también tuvieron que explicar la venda, que llevaba en la cara, y juntos como si fueran un equipo se despidieron del sheriff para escapar con una excusa que era verdadera.

-Fue un accidente- contesta nerviosamente Derek –nada grave- termina por decir el moreno para agachar la mirada al suelo.

-Debemos ir a la cena, papá…, bueno Derek… y yo- Stiles se acomodaba la chamarra pero al decir el nombre del moreno como que le arde los labios y el estómago, al moreno le ocasiona unos sobresaltos en el corazón el escuchar “Derek y yo” en una misma frase –te acuerdas la que te dije, que es hoy, sí, en casa de Cora- Stiles mueve los brazos demasiado para el gusto de su padre, quien lo mira interrogativamente.

-Sí señor, digo… sheriff- Derek no despegaba los ojos del arma que llevaba a un costado el sheriff Stilinski, como si el padre del chico supiera lo que acababa de ocurrir en el piso de arriba –es tarde ¿verdad?- la pregunta se la lanzó al castaño.

-Sí, ya tenemos que irnos- se acerca al policía que aún sigue en la puerta -además Derek debe pasar por su auto, toma-dice mientras le entrega las llaves del auto al moreno, quien lo recibe sin despegar los ojos del sheriff yal tocar los dedos de Stiles una chispa electrica les cruza a ambos que las llaves se caen, ambos intentan recogerlas, pero chocan.

-Yo lo hago- dice Derek para dejar de hacer el ridiculo frente al padre del castaño.

-Bien- comenta Stiles tragando saliva. en ese momento suena un teléfono con una canción de rock clásico. Stiles se sobresalta porque suena en subolsillo y no reconoce el sonido. 

-Y mi teléfono- comenta el moreno reconociendo el tono.

-El teléfono- contesta Stiles devolviéndoselo al moreno que torpemente lo toma

Stiles se despide de su padre con un aspavientos para que les de paso libre por la puerta –nos vemos papá- rápidamente desaparece tras la puerta de entrada suspirando de alivio al verse en el porche.

Derek no tarda en cruzar el umbral después de dedicarle un “hasta luego” al señor que le mira extrañado  y no deja de parecer temerario. Rápidamente sin ponerse de acuerdo suben al mismo tiempo al jeep, sin cruzar una sola palabra, Siles maneja hasta el estacionamiento del gimnasio, hay menos autos por lo que puede estacionarse cerca del camaro del moreno. 

-Mi teléfono...- dice Stiles al ver que los pedazos de su celular siguen ahí.

-Lo siento- Derek habla como si fuera su culpa que el teléfono se hubiera despedazado.

-Compraré otro, ese ya no me gustaba- comenta Stiles y una sonrisa se asoma en su rostro haciendo que Derek pierda el suelo.

-A mi me gustas tú- las palabras se escapan de la boca de Derek quien no puede frenarlas.

Ambos se miran con las caras pálidas.

-Te veo allá- dice el moreno mientras baja del jeep. Stiles mira su volante sin atreverse a levantar el rostro.

El primero en arrancar es Derek quien desaparece del lugar dejando a Stiles unos minutos atrás. Pero ahora ya están ahí, frente a la casa Hale y se miran directamente, sin decir nada, Stiles baja del jeep y dudosamente se acerca al moreno.

-¿No has tocado?- es una afirmación más que pregunta pero que lleva un dejo de reclamo.

-No…- el moreno duda –he quiero que… bueno… será algo incómodo…, no… lo digo precisamente por ti…- Derek suspira ante la mirada incrédula del castaño –mi hermana tiene cierta inclinación por meterse en mi vida y cree que estoy en…-.

-Lo sé…- el castaño ataja la respuesta del moreno pues no quiere escuchar más palabras –bueno me refiero a que tu hermanita le encanta estar en medio del ojo de los huracanes ajenos- Stiles carraspea dos veces –pero así la quieres ¿no? – El castaño desvía la mirada –ah mmm hay que pasar ¿no?-.

La situación es incomoda, más que incomoda estresante, pues las ansias, la piel, el corazón, el alma les piden justo en ese momento que se abracen, que se acaricien, que se besen, que no se separen, pero sus respectivas cabezas y sus malditos prejuicios les obligan a mantenerse lo más lejos posible.

-Em… si- Derek pierde el suelo cada vez que mira al castaño, cada vez que admira sus lunares, en cada ocasión que el chico se dirige a él, cada vez que desea besarlo.

Rápidamente Stiles se adelanta a Derek para tocar la puerta, este reacciona unos segundos después y lo alcanza en la entrada, pero al parecer justo ahora, el universo y todos sus dioses se niegan a que escapen de sus garras, pues se tardan demasiado en abrir la puerta, ambos se miran a los ojos incómodos. Se siente en el ambiente la electricidad y el magnetismo, la pasión y el deseo. Derek quiere decir algo pero mejor guarda silencio, hasta que Stiles no aguanta más.

-Cora piensa que estoy arrastrando la cobija por alguien- Derek queda mudo al escucharlo –además tiene la certeza de que es una chica de la escuela, y me va a preguntar eso durante toda la noche, piensa que estoy actuando raro por lo que tu asuntillo lo va  a olvidar fácil- por fin se calla y mira las puntas de sus zapatos.

-¿Y es así?- la pregunta sale con una tristeza profunda y unos celos endemoniados –es la castaña, de cabello lacio que besaste la otra vez- sin querer toda la información sale de la boca del moreno quien se arrepiente justo en la última palabra que pronuncia, pero aún así todo lo que acaba de decir suena groseramente  a un reclamo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Stiles se ha puesto furibundo -¿Acaso me espías? ¿Me espías?- se cruza de brazos de forma teatral –lo sabía, eres un psicópata, un acosador, voy a levantar una restricción en tu contra, ¿estás demente?-.

-No me contestaste- el moreno se siente irritado, y ha cuestionado muy fuertemente pero ya que abrió la boca no va a dejar pasar el momento de la verdad y lo hace con mucha ira -¿Y bien sales con esa… mujer?-.

-Sí, si me gusta, se llama Malia y si quiero con ella- el castaño contesta por impulso.

-¿En serio?- la puerta se ha abierto justo en ese momento y es Cora quien lo hace, tiene una cara de enorme felicidad pues ha escuchado las últimas palabras de Stiles –es Malia- deja escapar un gritito de emoción –lo sabía, lo sabía, ya has superado a Lydia, me encanta que sea ella, ya era tiempo de que dejaras en paz a Lydia, por fin, Malia es muy linda, pero pasen, pasen –Cora observa detenidamente a su hermano- pero ¿qué te ha pasado a ti Derek, dónde te andas metiendo?– mientras trata de tocar la venda en el rostro del moreno. Su hermano le aparta las manos de la venda pues aún le duele un poco y no está acostumbrado a tanta atención, de hecho odia ser el centro de las conversaciones y reuniones.

-Nada, fue un accidente- Derek le echa una mirada enojada al castaño. Quien se oculta tras Cora.

La chica los jala a ambos y los introduce a su casa, la chica sigue hablando con mucha emoción y el castaño solo asiente, sintiéndose ridículo pues su amiga ha asumido que está perdidamente enamorado de Malia. Algo que está muy lejos de ser verdad, pues quien lo trae perdidamente como un tonto es el sujeto que va en el otro brazo de su amiga.

Derek ha escuchado toda la palabrería de su hermana durante el camino de la entrada hasta la sala, y se ha sentado en profundo silencio, su mirada se ha opacado, se ha llenado de celos y tiene ganas de romperle la cara a alguien para desquitar el dolor que está sintiendo ahora, no puede creer que después del beso que se acaban de dar (y que señor beso pues ha sentido como Stiles lo disfrutaba igual que él) el castaño le confiese que está enamorado de otra persona, de una chica. Derek se siente traicionado y como un idiota por dejarse llevar por su corazón.

Stiles quería decirle a Derek que también Cora lo estaba acosando a él con preguntas incomodas de sus intentos de relaciones personales, para empezar una conversación en la entrada pues el silencio lo estaba volviendo loco y sobre todo quería olvidarse de que tenía enormes ganas de repetir el beso, pero la respuesta del moreno no era lo que esperaba, se sintió acosado, indefenso, pues si recuerda esa noche no había nadie en la calle, además quien andaría tan lejos del centro de Beacon Hills hasta donde él vive.

Stiles se sorprendió, por eso empezó a decir tantas palabras seguidas, como si fuera una llave de agua que no podía controlar ni cerrarse, pero que el moreno le dijera que “no me contestaste, ¿y bien sales con esa… mujer?” con tanta molestia, con tanta furia, que pareciera que había hecho algo mal, que era su culpa que Cora le preguntará todas esas tonterías. Por eso contestó afirmativamente y casi restregándoselo en la cara, pues ese moreno no tenía por qué ser grosero con él, además no era mentira, si sentía una atracción por la castaña, y desde que compartieron las tardes los dos juntos la había empezado a verla distinto. Pero también era para responderse a sí mismo, pues no quería aceptar que ese moreno lo estaba volviendo loco, y que tenía demasiadas ganas de estar con él a solas.

En la mesa ambos chicos se sentaron uno frente al otro, para variar fue Cora quien les asignó los lugares, la conversación giró entorno del castaño y el por qué había tardado tanto en visitar a los Hale, los padres de ambos morenos estaban encantadísimos con Stiles y no dejaban de preguntarle de cómo le había ido en su entrenamiento de lacrosse, en sus exámenes, o de su padre, poco a poco Cora hizo que la plática se volcara a favor de la nueva enamorada del Stiles, provocando que Derek se sintiera incómodo y dolido durante toda la cena, no podía escaparse pues Cora ya lo había amenazado de muerte, de hecho se tenía que quedar a dormir en casa Hale, por lo que no le importó tomarse unas copas de vino de más pues si no iba a manejar, al menos así quizá podría dormir esa noche.

Derek no contestaba más que con mmm en forma de afirmación y mm, mm, como negación a todo lo que sus padres le preguntaban. Su madre se alarmó cuando vio el vendaje pero Derek la relajó contándole una mentira de como se la hizo sin dejar de mirar al castaño quien se hundía en su asiento. La cena seguía avanzando el resto de los Hale estaban muy animados, sólo Derek estaba tenso y Stiles, era… Stiles tratando de parecer natural. El moreno evitaba a toda costa volver a ver al castaño, pero siempre terminaba por verlo, por admirar sus lunares, y éste a su vez también lo observaba con menos disimulo, tratando igual que el moreno el no perderse en el deseo de lanzársele encima y arrancarle toda la ropa sin importar que sus padres estuvieran ahí.

Cuando llegaron al postre la conversación cambio de sujeto protagónico, pues ahora era Derek quien debía contar como le va en el trabajo, por qué se ha tardado en encontrar un empleo ya con su título en mano, y la pregunta más común de los padres y más incómoda para los hijos, si ya tenía a una chica a la cual llevar flores. Cora se rio justo en ese momento, pero pidió perdón para guardar la compostura, el moreno solo le envió la mirada más envenenada que tenía. Dando una respuesta negativa a esa última pregunta de sus padres. También Stiles reaccionó a esa cuestión casi se atraganta con la cucharada de helado que se estaba comiendo, pero solo tomó un poco de agua para pasarse el trago de helado, de confusión y de vergüenza. Pues el hijo Derek no quería llevar flores a una chica deseaba ir a entrenar al gimnasio con un chico y compartir la regadera con ese mismo chico.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, todo fue placentero, bueno al menos hablando de lo que comieron, unos deliciosos espaguetis a la boloñesa, papa al horno, con unos cortes de carne, del que Stiles no sabía el nombre pero que sabían cómo la gloria. Antes de acabar el postre que fue el helado con el que se atragantó el castaño Cora salió rápido del comedor para realizar una llamada, la madre de los Hale empezó a levantar la mesa con ayuda de su esposo, quienes finalmente abandonaron el comedor, dejando a los dos chicos solos en la habitación, cada uno de pie en los extremos más lejanos del lugar, cuidando de no cruzar la mirada o al menos no dirigir la vista hacia donde estaba el otro, primero les resultaba fácil ignorarse, Stiles se entretenía con las figurillas que se encontraban sobre una repisa en la pared y Derek miraba el techo como si nunca lo hubiese visto pero poco a poco se volvió más difícil. Al parecer el universo no quería dejárselas fácil, pues ninguno de los otros Hale hacía aparición en el lugar.

-Lo siento…- fue el moreno el primero en hablar.

-¿Sientes acosarme o que lo supiera?- contesta exasperado Stiles interrumpiendo al moreno quien lo mira con ojos asesinos.

-Siento que pienses eso, cabeza dura- Derek no tiene mucha paciencia.

-Cabeza dura… tú eres… eres… peor- Stiles no ha logrado pensar un buen insulto.

-Niño tonto…- comenta Derek triunfal pero molesto – ¿no dejas de hablar nunca?-.

-Así soy y así me quiero- contesta enojado el castaño.

-Claro quien más lo podría hacer- el moreno hace un puchero.

-Pues muchas personas, por ejemplo… Malia- contesta el castaño, no sabe porque ha dicho ese nombre pero lo que sí sabe es el resultado en el rostro del moreno, quien se ha enfurecido de pronto y le mira con mucha irritación. Stiles se regodea con los celos que provoca en Derek, aunque sabe que está jugando con fuego.

-Claro, tu novia- Derek lo dice como si fueran cuchillas en la boca.

-Todavía no…- Stiles  pone los ojos en blanco –además a ti que te importa-.

-Ya cállate- contesta Derek dándole la espalda.

-Cállate tú amargado- Stiles se gira  a su lado correspondiente dándole la espalda al moreno –estúpido acosador- esto último lo dice muy bajo, pero el moreno logra escucharlo y se encamina muy enojado hacía el castaño quien no se percata de él hasta que lo tiene a escasos centímetros de su espalda.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Derek lo gira violentamente hacia él, Stiles siente que se muere –repítelo o te arranco la cabeza con… con… mis propios dientes- ha echado una ojeada a su alrededor y no ha encontrado algún instrumento con el cual amenazar al chico.

-Dije A-CO-SA-DOR- Stiles siente que Derek le dará un fuerte golpe pero no se quiere dejar intimidar más de lo que ya está.

-Te voy a…- nuevamente están demasiado cerca, pero es demasiado tarde para retroceder.

Derek siente la respiración agitada del castaño y Stiles siente los latidos del moreno. Ambos abren de par en par los ojos.

-Perfecto- entra Cora dando un grito de alegría  haciendo que los chicos de un salto se separen lo más que pueden uno del otro–perfecto, ahora pasaras también la noche aquí- esto se lo dice al castaño quien abre la boca lo más que pude sin entender lo que pasa.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo, yo también ¿qué?- el castaño mira a ambos Hale.

-Acabo de convencer a tu padre de que te quedarás en casa- los dos hombres de la habitación abren los ojos de par en par –le tuve que decir que te excediste un poco con el vino…- la morena habla como si acabará de hacer una travesura (que es lo que acaba de hacer) –la cerveza… y un caballito de tequila-.

-¿Qué?- Stiles ha desorbitado completamente los ojos y habla unas octavas arriba –hiciste… ¿Qué?- el chico no puede creerlo.

-Así es- contesta muy dignamente su amiga –te vas a quedar a dormir en casa, bueno si puedes dormir después de que planeamos como conquistaras totalmente a Malia, porque eso es lo que vamos hacer contigo-.

Derek se ha quedado enterrado en el piso, como si un peso enorme lo hubiera dejado ahí, tiene que pensar como escapar pues a él también lo va a embaucar, el moreno intenta decir algo en voz alta pero Cora lo calla.

-Y tú te quedas, no hay forma de que escapes, ustedes dos son las personas  a las que más quiero en el mundo- se refiere primero a Stiles –sabes que eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo eres casi como mi hermano gemelo- luego se dirige a Derek –y tú –enmarca mucho el “tú”-eres mi hermano favorito, y sobre todo eres también mi amigo- los abraza a los dos –por lo que vamos a platicar largo y tendido- los encamina a las escaleras, las cuales suben después de despedirse de los padres de Cora, quienes siguen en la cocina.

Derek y Stiles estan más rígidos que nada en la habitación a la que han entrado con Cora, definitivamente no es la habitación de la chica, pues es muy impersonal, además ambos hombres han estado en el cuarto de Cora y la conocen perfectamente, pero ésta a la que han entrado está muy bien arreglada.

-Siéntense- ordena la chica- mientras palmea los dos lados libres de la cama a su lado.

Stiles obedece rápidamente pero Derek se resiste a acercarse a su hermana, ésta lo fulmina con la mirada, el moreno sabe lo que significa eso por lo que se sienta a su lado, no quiere más momento incomodos o noches iguales pues sabe muy bien de que si Cora se lo propone lo haría sufrir duro y bonito pero sobre todo mucho. Cora saca de las profundidades de la cama tres botellas de vino que les ha dicho que no comentará de donde las consiguió, pero que tienen la enmienda de terminarse para esa noche.

Los hombres en aquella habitación saben que la noche aún no acaba, que será una pesada e incómoda noche, y que si sobreviven será gracias a esa botella de vino que tienen cada uno frente así. Por lo que Derek le da un enorme trago  a la suya, después del obligado brindis que pide la morena. Ven la hora apenas van a dar las 10 pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer, comentar y dejar sus kudos. espero les guste la continuación.  
> he tratado de que los personajes se compliquen la existencia pues admitir que tienes fuertes sentimientos a una persona son difíciles y más si aún no están aceptados en ese sentimiento me refiero a Stiles enamorado de un chico y a Derek intentando dar el paso para salir con un chico.


	19. Insomnio...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la noche llega y con ella el insomnio, qué ocurre cuando estás tan cerca de tu objeto de deseo pero sabes muy bien que eso no debe pasar... bueno en serio ¿no debe pasar?  
> Stiles y Derek se hayan atrapados en la misma habitación (todos agradezcamos a Cora) y comparten la misma cama... es hora de... hablar, sincerarse, enojarse o tal vez y solo tal vez de un beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disfrute mucho escribiendo este capitulo, me gusta mucho como se van encontrando poco a poco y sobre todo cuando estás en esos momentos que el corazón, el cuerpo, las hormonas y todo tu ser te mandan a hacer algo, pero que tu cabecita te dice no.

19.- Insomnio…

Tumbado en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos y puestos en la ventana que se haya frente a él a escasos dos metros, no puede dormir y no es que sea necesariamente sea porque no se encuentra en su cama con su almohada favorito, no que va, se debería de dormir pues dicen que el alcohol en la sangre relaja y él se ha casi terminado la botella de vino que Cora le ha dado, pero que ella misma se ha terminado después de empinarse la propia. Más bien tiene la mente muy ocupada con varias imágenes que surgen solas. La mitad de ellas son recuerdos y la otra mitad son sus deseos e instintos que se ocultan en su inconsciente y luchan por emerger

El reloj marca las 3 de la mañana y lleva tratando de dormir desde hace una hora o ¿más? Porque parece que el tiempo no pasa, pero si hace un ahora que fue cuando Cora salió por la entrada de esa habitación para dormirse en la propia, pero le dejó la enmienda de que esa sería su habitación por esa noche, ahí debía dormir, al principio no tuvo objeción, ya sabía que eso iba a pasar, no se escaparía del cuestionario irremediable que la chica le tiene preparado, hasta que la morena asignó esa habitación como la de su hermano también, quien abrió mucho (pero de verdad mucho) los ojos de la sorpresa e impresión, pero no dijo nada, pues Cora salió corriendo cerrando tras de sí la puerta del cuarto, con llave.

-Ninguno se irá- dijo la morena como amenaza –hay mucho de qué hablar mañana, no hay clases así que…- dirigiendo esto al castaño- te quedas y tú no tienes que trabajar –hacía referencia a Derek, quien la miraba con ojos asesinos- así que no permitiré que se me escabullen de noche- ya estaba tras la puerta cuando les regresó la mirada y dijo sonriendo –por cierto las ventanas también tienen seguro y no se pueden brincar sin romperlas y activar las alarmas de seguridad, eso sería muy vergonzoso y mis papás llamarían a la policía- les dedico una enorme sonrisa satisfactoria –¿no querrás que tu padre se desvele otra vez? ¿Verdad Stiles?- lanza una mirada enigmática al castaño quien no se mueve, la morena vuelve a reír con todo el rostro iluminado escondiéndose tras la puerta por la que desaparece y se escucha el sonido de la llave en el cerrojo.

Stiles se apresuró hacía la puerta, pero era cierto, los había encerrado, el castaño miro a Derek quien no se había movido de donde se hallaba, ambos tenían un poco de alcohol en la sangre que los atonto un poco, sin embargo se dieron cuenta de lo obvio no podrían escapar de ahí con facilidad por lo que después de meditarlo cada uno por su lado, se miraron fijamente.

-¿De qué lado te duermes tú?- preguntó exasperado el moreno.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Ah… ¿vamos a dormir… los dos en… la misma… cama?- Stiles abre los ojos hasta más no poder.

-A menos que te quieras dormir en el piso, entre todo el reguero de la comida y las botellas- Derek enarcó los ojos mirando irritadamente a su compañero de cuarto se quita la chaqueta que tenía puesta mientras se deja caer en la cama después de unos segundos que Stiles no respondió nada.

El castaño se encamino al costado más cercano de las ventanas, en sumo silencio se acostó lo más lejos de Derek quien cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda, hacía demasiado calor por lo que ninguno hizo ademán de taparse con las sábanas. Stiles también se acomodó de costado dándole la espalda al moreno, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes que siempre eran de él y Derek… demasiado cerca.

El moreno se haya viendo hacía el muro no ha podido cerrar los ojos, pues hay una fuerza dentro de él que le instiga casi a la obligación de girar su cuerpo y primero tocar suavemente la piel blanca que se haya oculta tras la ropa para luego abrazar pasionalmente a su compañero de cama, sin embargo, se mantiene lo más quieto posible pensando que el castaño ya se ha dormido, esperando a su vez quedarse dormido también.

La conversación con Cora de esa noche fue inocente por así decirlo, ambos hombres desviaban la plática hacía rumbos menos peligrosos, siempre con astucia y mucha insistencia, aunque Cora los regresaba después de unos 15 o 30 minutos de divagar, mientras tomaban cada uno su botella de vino y comían de los cacahuates y papas que había llevado la chica después de que el queso y el jamón destinados como botanas se habían terminado (muy raro, pues eran precisamente Derek y Stiles quienes no dejaban de comer parecería que no querían tener la boca libre para hablar), pero hubo un punto donde la conversación si se volvió muy incómoda.

-¿Malia? Malia, nunca me imaginé que fuera ella- saca de la nada Cora, pues Stiles está explicando sobre las lluvias en México, ya que le gustaría ir de vacaciones a alguna de sus playas –es muy linda, me gusta su forma de ser, es medio ruda pero muy buena persona- la chica toma un poco de vino de la botella de Stiles –cuando la conocí me pareció simpática pero no me dio mucha confianza acercarme a ella, pero después de darle una oportunidad para ver cómo era, sobre todo desde que me tocó como compañera de laboratorio para hacer con ella el trabajo pasado de química, descubrí que es una chica divertida y muy alegre-.

A Derek el cuerpo se le pone rígido al solo escuchar hablar de esa chica.

-¿Sí? Eh… Es muy guapa…- comenta Stiles tratando de que la mentira le salga bien –me gustó… desde siempre…, desde que la vi por primera vez, cuando llegó a la escuela y hemos hablado mucho y también de eso… -Cora sube las cejas dando a entender que no ha entendido, pero Stiles sabe muy bien que si lo ha hecho, sólo quiere que él lo diga en voz alta- lo de andar, pero no hemos decidido nada de nada, todavía- mientras carraspea –sería muy pronto ¿no crees?

 -¿Pronto?- se ríe Cora a todo lo que da, el vino está haciendo efecto en ella –¿se te hace pronto? ¿Ya lo escuchaste Derek? –su hermano solo gruñe y toma otro sorbo de vino- ¿cómo crees Stiles? no tontillo, no dejes pasar más tiempo, si una persona te gusta debes de intentarlo, ya el destino y el tiempo dirán si es para siempre o para un rato- la chica acaricia el rostro de Stiles quien está nervioso pues tiene junto a sí al hombre, el primer hombre que besa y que desea hacerlo otra vez –lo importante es que te dejes llevar por lo que sientes, no dejes pasar tiempo, además tú no debes dejar pasar tus años de adolescente sin encontrar el amor , ni siquiera has besado a alguien-Cora hace un gesto hacía Stiles con los ojos.

-Eso no es cierto, yo…- Stiles quiere rebatir.

-No has besado a nadie Stiles, lo sé muy bien o es que de hace rato en la escuela a ahora ¿ya besaste a alguien?- Cora le dedica su dedo índice acusadoramente –dime Stiles, porque los besos de botella y de cartas no cuenta son solo de piquito, me refiero a beso, beso con lengua y todo-.

En ese momento hubo muchas reacciones, primero la de Stiles, pues era muy cierto lo que decía su amiga él nunca había besado a alguien de verdad, bueno hasta esa tarde en el cine a Derek, y otra vez esa tarde a ese mismo chico, pero obviamente no le iba a decir a su amiga que precisamente su hermano ha sido el que ha probado esos labios suyos. Por lo que solo deja escapar una risita y menea la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo con la chica. Por su parte Derek se sorprende totalmente al escuchar tal revelación, Stiles nunca había besado a nadie, a nadie en absoluto, y el Derek había sido el primero, se sonrojo en ese momento y su corazón casi se le sale de su lugar. Mejor retira la vista hacía el otro lado, pues no puede creer lo que acaba de oír, quizá al final si lo demanden por acoso y violación por solo un beso (bueno un beso con todo y todo).

-Por eso no debes perder el tiempo- comenta Cora mientras toma un poco más de vino de la botella de Stiles –es más la tienes que invitar a salir este fin-.

-Ya es tarde- dice Derek quien se termina su botella de vino de un trago y se pone de pie –es hora de dormir- toma su chamarra del rincón donde la dejó –eh… puedo….- mientras se pone esa chamarra que se le ve muy bien según la mente del castaño.

Justo eso fue lo último que el moreno dijo antes de que Cora los dejará atrapados en ese cuarto, a esos dos que ahora no concilian el sueño por estar demasiado cerca uno del otro, mientras tanto afuera la lluvia empieza a caer sobre la silenciosa ciudad.

El frio empieza a sentirse muy pronto en el ambiente por lo que sin decir palabra Stiles se cubre con las sábanas, mostrando que sigue despierto, Derek después de resistirse unos minutos se cubre con su porción de sábanas, ya estando tapados, ambos se giran hacía el centro de la cama como si una fuerza los guiará los llevará a hacer eso. A pesar de la oscuridad ambos se pueden ver, pueden observarse en la pupila del otro. El primero en romper el silencio es Stiles.

-No es del todo verdad- dice muy tímidamente mientras las gotas de la lluvia arrullan el silencio de la habitación que ha quedado después de esas palabras.

-No importa- comenta Derek entendiendo a que se refiere el castaño.

-Ella es muy linda lo acepto, sin embargo  toda mi vida estuve enamorado de Lydia, pero nunca me hizo caso- suspira –no sé qué me pasa-.

-Guarda silencio, Stiles- dice Derek tratando de cerrar los ojos lográndolo después de mucho esfuerzo, pues no quería perder la imagen sincera que tiene frente a él –te dije que no importa, no tienes que explicarme nada-.

-Sí tengo- levanta un poco la voz –además tú me ibas a decir algo antes y ya no pudiste-.

Derek abre los ojos y lo mira intensamente –ya no importa- se gira para darle la espalda.

Unos segundos después escucha mucho ruido del lado de Stiles, por lo que gira la cabeza para ver que ocurre. El chico está de pie con la chamarra puesta, los zapatos deportivos calzados y el gorro rojo que no se había puesto en la tarde y estaba jugando con él durante la cena, Stiles estaba intentando abrir la ventana.

-¿Qué haces?- la pregunta es un rugido en voz baja.

-Me estoy yendo ¿Qué no ves?- dice molesto el chico mientras trata en vano de abrir la ventana, después de unos segundos toma una linterna que usará para romper el cristal.

-Detente- grita Derek adivinando lo que va a hacer el chico pero reprime el sonido de su voz para no despertar a nadie en casa mientras se abalanza sobre el chico quitándole el objeto que lleva en la mano.

-Suéltame- le dice Stiles en un susurro pues no quiere hacer más ruido del que ya hicieron.

-No seas un niño, regresa a la cama- Derek no lo suelta de su agarre.

-El primero que se comportó como un niño fuiste tú, al ponerte en esa pose- con la mano libre trata de hacer aspavientos –de “no me importa tus niñerías” “yo soy un hombre que no escucha a los demás”-.

-Stiles por favor- suspira y le toma ambas manos con las suyas –vuelve  a la cama no lo hagas más difícil, sabes que Cora se enojará mucho contigo por irte y conmigo por dejarte hacerlo-.

-Vamos, suéltame- se queja Stiles con un movimiento de manos logrando que el moreno lo suelte pero ninguno pone distancia entre sus cuerpos.

 -¿De verdad quieres que hablemos?- dice el moreno con un tono que le recuerda al castaño a un niño desprotegido.

-No lo sé- el chico se sienta en la cama –no sé lo que me pasa, nunca me había ocurrido esto- el castaño que estaba mirándose las manos le voltea a ver a la cara -¿a ti sí?-.

El moreno se sienta a su lado y después de un suspiro le contesta en voz muy baja –hace tiempo, me sentía confundido, no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, me sentía atraído por un chico, Dylan, era un tipo muy gracioso y simpático, pero nunca me di la oportunidad con él- Derek lo mira  a los ojos –tenía miedo, mucho, nunca pensé que yo… bueno que a mí me interesaran los chicos- Stiles tiene la intención de tomarlo de la mano, pero se detiene y solo acaricia las sábanas –sólo me ha pasado un par de veces, pero sé que fui un tonto por no intentarlo siquiera-.

-¿te arrepientes entonces?- Stiles no lo ha dejado de ver, le sorprende que el moreno se haya sincerado y hablado tanto con él.

-Tal vez- Derek se levanta y se aleja unos pasos –si quieres duérmete en la cama tú, yo puedo…-.

-No seas tonto, acuéstate en la cama- dice Stiles –no somos niños, comportémonos como adultos ¿está bien?-.

Ambos chicos se miran y terminan acotándose otra vez, Stiles se ha quitado la chamarra y el gorro mientras hablaba, finalmente antes de acostarse se quitó los zapatos. El calor ha invadido la habitación por lo que Derek antes de acostarse se quita la playera que lleva pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

-¿Te importa? Digo… es que yo duermo en ropa interior, bueno sólo me quitaré la playera- dice algo tímido, como si estuviera haciendo una petición divina.

A pesar de todas las hormonas, y las sensaciones que despierta volver a ver ese torso desnudo, Stiles solo mueve la cabeza en una negativa desviando los ojos al suelo con el pretexto de acomodar con los pies sus zapatos.

-Además otra vez hace calor- comenta por fin cuando ambos estan sentados en cada lado de la cama, pues aún no se atreven a acostarse –qué loco está el clima- mientras juega con sus dedos –de hecho yo me duermo en camiseta y con unos shorts, es casi lo mismo ¿no?- Derek suelta una carcajada y las miradas se encuentran.

-Tal vez- dice el moreno todavía con una enorme sonrisa.

Stiles se envalentona y no sabe porque pero lo hace, se quita la camisa que lleva encima con todo y playera, Derek se congela mirando nuevamente esa pálida piel, ese cuerpo delgado, esos lunares hermosos que parecieran una guía que debe recorrer con labios, dedos y todo su cuerpo. Stiles lo mira de frente.

-Buenas noches- se cubre con la sábana invitando al moreno a que haga lo mismo, éste lo sigue y también se cubre con la sábana, se quedan acostados frente a frente un poco más cerca que hace rato.

-Descansa Stiles- dice el moreno –mañana no te escaparás de Cora-.

-Él que no se escapará eres tú- le dice retadóramente el castaño –pues no ha mencionado nada de tu enamoramiento extraño hoy- Derek se asombra al escuchar esas palabras, y Stiles se da cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Derek se acerca un poco más a él.

-Bueno… es que Cora- dice el chico nerviosamente –me ha dicho algo sobre lo que quería hablar contigo- Stiles se muerde el labio inferior –dijo que creía que estabas enamorado-.

-Esa Cora y sus suposiciones- dice molesto Derek.

-De un chico- termina de decir Stiles.

-¿Qué?- dice más molesto el moreno -¿acaso te cuenta todo?- enarcando más las cejas y aproximándose aún más al chico quien se retira un poco para atrás.

-Es mi mejor amiga- la respuesta deja que Derek suelte una ligera sonrisa –eso hacen los amigos ¿no? Se dicen hasta lo que no-.

-¿Y tú qué piensas?- dice ya serio el moreno – ¿se puede uno enamorarse de un chico? -.

Stiles se pierde en la mirada de Derek que resulta inquisitiva pero con ansias de que el chico responda. El castaño solo abre un poco la boca sin poder dejar salir una palabra. En serio le estaba preguntando eso. Y sin querer, sin poder detenerse el castaño acorta la distancia que separa a esos dos y suavemente le acerca los labios al moreno para crear lo más hermoso que puede crearse, un delicioso y sensual beso, que empieza tímidamente pero que poco a poco aumenta de intensidad, lentamente Derek toma la cabeza del chico para estar más cómodos, Stiles por su parte se mueva para que ambos queden sentados, no saben cómo lo han hecho pero no han dejado de besarse mientras realizan esa operación.

Derek y Stiles se fusionan en ese beso que ahora es verdaderamente amoroso, tiene esa carga pasional pero es más bien tierno y dulce, el castaño lleva sus manos hasta la cintura del moreno quien se deja hacer, los cuerpos lentamente se acercan más, las pieles se tocan y una explosión surge, la temperatura sube las manos piden más contacto, lentamente las hormonas los llevan por el dulce deseo se estar juntos. Un segundo es lo que se separan para mirarse y perderse en la vista del otro, en un segundo se han dado cuenta que no hay marcha atrás, que desde que se conocieron sabían que ese día llegaría. Afuera la lluvia ha arreciado, son más de las 4 y media de la mañana. El insomnio ha pasado a segundo término.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, pero pronto viene la mejor parte... eso espero, hehehehe si no es que hago sufrir un poco más a estos muchachos.


	20. Amanecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- el desayuno ha llegado ala casa Hale y con él, algunas revelaciones, la noche ha sido algo... diferente y lo peor aún esta por venir!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Espero que les guste esta partecilla, tiene algo de calor!!!!! así que lean y disfruten.  
> -por cierto estuve escuchando mucho la canción de "cayendo" de Deorro que usaron en el primer capitulo de la cuarta temporada en el antro. aaaaaaaaaaa estuvo muy inspiradora esa parte hehehehe.

20.- Amanecer

Los chicos miran el techo, están inmóviles cada uno del lado de la cama que les ha tocado (o que se han asignado ellos mismo en silencio), no han dicho nada de nada desde hace un par de horas, pero el ambiente se siente tenso, esta es la primera vez que Derek nota que Stiles no está hablando como merolico, de hecho extraña que no esté hablando, pues eso sería signo de que todo está bien o al menos pasable. Y en este momento nada está bien.

Ninguno de los dos intenta ponerse de pie, ni se inmuta cuando la luz del sol empieza a entrar por la ventana, acariciando cada parte de la habitación, es sábado 21 de octubre, el día de ayer fue un día muy intenso y la madrugada de este, pero parece que eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, los dos siguen acostados solo cubiertos por la sábana, detrás de la puerta se escuchan unos pasos que se detienen justo enfrente, unos segundos más tarde se escuchan unos golpes.

-Hijo… ¿Derek?…, Stiles… ¿Están despiertos?- es la voz de la madre de Derek la que resuena llena de energía e inunda todo el silencio de la habitación–bajen a desayunar, cuando estén listos, sólo que no se tarden mucho porque se enfría-.

Los pasos se alejan, y se escucha que tocan otra puerta, la voz de Cora contesta que baja en un segundo, luego los pasos desaparecen por las escaleras. Los dos hombres de la habitación no hacen nada más que parpadear, después de unos minutos que parecen más de lo que en realidad son, lentamente Derek se sienta en su sitio y busca a tientas su playera que se haya en el piso, después trata de encontrar su pantalón pero no lo ve, sin embargo no se quiere levantar de su lugar así que decide esperar sentado mientras observa la pared de su lado.

Por su parte Stiles (que no se había inmutado y tampoco había visto ni de reojo a su compañero de cuarto) al notar que Derek ya no se mueve después de ponerse la playera, decide vestirse él al igual que el moreno, sus movimientos son lo menos ruidoso, lo menos grandes y lo más tímidos posibles, como si quisiera que pasaran desapercibidos para el ojo del otro, Stiles recoge su pantalón que se haya junto al de Derek, hace a un lado esos jeans índigos con una patada, pero después de pensarlo bien los levanta y en un suave movimiento lo deja sobre la cama lo más cerca del moreno, quien sin voltear a ver al castaño comienza a ponérselos.

Stiles se apresura a vestirse con la playera y la camisa, agradeciendo que no se quitara (quitaran la ropa interior) para cuando se giran de frente, ya están totalmente vestidos con todo y zapatos, desvían la mirada pero el segundo que tuvieron contacto directo a los ojos los estremece, los inunda, los llena de algo que no pueden describir, quizá sea culpa, miedo, pena o lástima o más bien algo que no quieren aceptar.

-Hay que bajar- comenta Stiles –…tengo hambre-.

-M… sí…-gruñe el moreno –ah…- trata de decir más pero mejor se calla.

-Sí- vuelve a decir el castaño, pero ninguno se mueve.

-Ah… yo… voy…- comenta Derek después de un segundo incómodo.

Los dos avanzan despacio a la puerta, con movimientos un tanto torpes, no saben si abrirla o ¿quién la debe abrir? por lo que los dos hacen el mismo movimiento de tomar el pomo, pero las manos se tocan en el camino y las regresan a sus respectivos costados, después de sentir como la electricidad les recorre todo el cuerpo, emitiendo sonrisas tontas y nerviosas. Una vez más intentan abrir la puerta y nuevamente extienden las manos que chocan, pareciera que juegan con ellas pues no se deciden quien abrirá la puerta. Los dos vuelven a ponerlas en sus costados.

-Ya- dice Stiles después de un tercer intento que tuvo los mismos resultados que los anteriores, estira la mano girando el pomo y saliendo lo más rápido de la habitación.

Derek solo mira la espalda del chico que desaparece por el pasillo mientras trata de respirar y tomar valor para salir de esa habitación. Muy despacio sale y cierra la puerta tras de sí, al caminar por el pasillo siente una mirada sobre él, no gira pues sabe quién es, sabe perfectamente lo que esa persona está pensando. Sabe que Cora está muy enojada.

Stiles ha bajado las escaleras rápidamente, quisiera llegar a la puerta y escapar de ese sitio, pero la voz del padre de Cora lo detiene en la sala.

-¿Cómo dormiste hijo?-  la pregunta es agradable pero en el estado que está Stiles (que ve moros con tranchetes) pareciera que ya supiera lo que ocurrió arriba.

-Ah… muy bien… gracias… muchas…- contesta Stiles mientras gira sobre sus talones para ver de frente al señor que le sonríe amablemente. Observando como la salida se ve más lejana y su oportunidad de escapar también.

-Espero que Derek no te haya molestado- dice mientras se acerca despacio al chico –a veces actúa como si hubiera sido criado por lobos- el hombre se pone a reír y Stiles también pero solo porque cree que debe de hacerlo.

-¡Qué tal!- comenta nada convencido el castaño a modo de respuesta aunque segundos después se reprocha esa frase.

-Por cierto ¿Quién se quedó arriba?- el adulto enarca las cejas.

-¿Arriba?- pregunta muy confundido el chico -¿arriba, dónde?- Stiles abre mucho los ojos mientras su mente maquina rápidamente ¿de qué habla?

-Pues en la cama- contesta el papá de Cora con una amplia sonrisa y como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

-¿En la cama?- comenta el chico, sin entender o entendiendo otra cosa.

-¿Estuviste arriba o abajo Stiles?- pregunta nuevamente el adulto mientras se aleja del castaño para sacar unas armas que tiene en la repisa que tiene detrás de Stiles.

El padre de Cora tiene una afición por las armas blancas sobre todo las medievales, ha ido consiguiendo diferentes tipos de cuchillos, espadas, catanas, puñales y todas las armas existentes de épocas remotas, y casi siempre las limpia en las mañanas de sábado, eso lo sabía por boca de Cora, pero justo que hiciese eso frente a él, lo ponía muy nervioso. Ver filos le recordaba heridas, que le remitían sangre, que le llevaban a pensar en cuerpos cortados por sentencias de los inquisidores, sintiéndose en ese momento como en un juicio para pena de muerte.

-¿Arriba… o abajo…?- el chico pregunta más nervioso que nunca dando un paso para atrás.

Comienza a reírse el entrevistador -¿o es qué acaso se turnaron? Un rato arriba y un rato abajo- el padre de Cora termina de limpiar una espada y la deja en la mesa.

-¿Arriba o abajo?- vuelve a decir el castaño.

-Sí Stiles- el señor se acerca al chico quien retrocede un paso, pero que termina en un abrazo del señor que lo conduce  a la cocina –todavía sigues dormido ¿verdad?– el padre de Cora se ríe de nuevo estruendosamente -Preguntó que si Derek tuvo la delicadeza de dejarte dormir en la cama o te obligó a dormir en el camastro que dejamos en el guardarropa- el señor lo palmea en la espalda –fue Cora quién debía instalarlo-.

-Ah…- el castaño logra respirar con alegría y paz –yo…- en ese momento Derek arriba a la cocina que es dónde ya se hallan casi todos (exceptuando Cora) el castaño lo mira directamente, Derek le regresa la mirada, pues ha oído la última parte de la conversación, pero trata de parecer calmado –arriba, Derek dijo que él estaba bien en el camastro-.

Derek no dice nada pero agradece que haya dicho eso el castaño pues el padre lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa y diciendo cosas sobre que ha mejorado en su trato con los invitados y muchas más cosas a las que no les pone atención, se sienta cuando su madre lleva  a la mesa un plato lleno de hot cakes que pone al lado de unos wafles de manzana, hay jugo de naranja, leche y una enorme jarra de café hirviendo, se puede oler el tocino frito y el aroma del huevo cocido y frito. Las botellas de maple, cajeta, miel y mermelada tanto de fresa como de uva están formadas en el centro de la mesa, es un desayuno que si alguien lo viera pensaría que sería para el doble de personas de las que en realidad son.

-Cora, apresúrate hija- grita la madre, sobresaltando a Derek y a Stiles quien aún no se sienta a la mesa.

Un minuto más tarde, la morena entra con una sonrisa tímida que le regala a su padre, pero ignora la sonrisa que Stiles le muestra, por si fuera poco no le contesta a Derek cuando le pregunta que si quiere un poco de maple, pues sabe que es el favorito de ambos pero ya queda poco en la botella.

Cora está enojada, muy molesta y como no, pues se ha enterado de algo que no pude creer, de algo que la desconcertó mucho, sin embargo sus padres no tienen la culpa, ni tampoco Derek, ni Stiles, pero ella debe de sacarlo de alguna manera y se desquita con ellos, aunque pensándolo bien, ellos son culpables.

Mientras Derek le besa y acaricia la espalda, con movimientos delicados, subiendo las manos arriba y abajo con las palmas muy suavemente, Stiles acaricia las bien definidas nalgas del moreno con ambas manos delineando cada parte de esos músculos, apretándolas y repegándolo más a él, ambos se han acurrucado y han unido lo más que pueden sus cuerpos que se van amoldando muy bien entre ellos, no se han dejado de besar en ningún momento pues la necesidad de sentir la esencia, el aroma, la respiración del otro es enorme, lánguidamente se mueven hasta quedar de rodillas  y de frente uno del otro sobre las sábanas, las manos viajan como si conocieran el territorio que tienen delante de sí, hay una enorme conexión, una enorme unión.

Las lenguas danzan en movimientos suaves que se vuelven pasionales y tormentosos y que descienden nuevamente a la ternura, es como una sonata con sus arranques de allegro y sus pianos, con sus notas altas y sus notas graves, como cuando toda la orquesta toca al unísono y cuando sólo se escucha al violín en su melódico y tierno solo. Todo a un ritmo denominado pasión y deseo.

Los cuerpos se amoldan, se acomodan, se repegan bien uno al otro, poco a poco ambos pares de manos descienden hasta los pantalones del otro justo en los botones que con mucho cuidado desabrochan, una tarea que los excita aún más (como si fuera posible) ambos hombres dejan de besarse para mirarse por primera vez después de tanta pasión, se pierden en la mirada del otro, en los ojos del otro, se pierden y se encuentran, no se han separado ni un centímetro pero tienen la distancia perfecta para que Derek admira cada lunar en la piel del castaño, poco a poco, suave una de las manos del moreno toma vida moviéndose sola y con dos de sus dedos acaricia esas pequeños puntos que se ven hermosos en la piel blanca del chico recorriendo despacio la mejilla izquierda hasta el cuello dándole un estremecimiento al chico.

Stiles puede ver la barba de tres días de Derek, muy de cerca, puede apreciar la dirección en la que crecen los vellos faciales, y con la mano izquierda acaricia el costado derecho del moreno quien cierra los ojos para sentir plenamente el toque del chico. Con sumo cuidado desliza la mano por la mejilla izquierda del moreno quien se deja hacer, Stiles no pierde detalle de todo lo que toca en ese pequeño trozo de piel que con solo tocarlo hace que se caliente más de lo que está, que transpire y que la respiración del moreno se eleve al siguiente nivel.

Poco a poco Stiles baja las manos a los pantalones del moreno, y despacio baja el cierre mordiéndose a la vez el labio inferior en un gesto muy provocativo, mientras Derek lo observa directamente a los ojos, al terminar la tarea Derek emite un gemido de placer. Un segundo después el moreno hace lo mismo con el cierre del castaño con una mano mientras la otra se desliza en el pecho llegando hasta el abdomen del chico en un deseoso toque, despacio ambos meten la mano bajo los pantalones del otro, y suavemente acarician la erección del otro, todo es nuevo para ellos, todo es tan sorprendente, pero parece que les resulta tan natural, como si hubieran nacido para ese momento. Como si nada en el mundo importará.

Stiles toma el miembro del moreno entre su mano derecha y lo acaricia sobre el bóxer blanco que enmarca muy bien la forma de la punta que se yergue aún más a cada toque del chico, juguetea con los dedos sobre la punta mientras siente las palpitaciones de la erección del moreno. Derek hace lo propio con el miembro erecto de Stiles, con una mano sujeta la punta que quiere asomarse por el resorte del bóxer naranja del chico y con la otra acaricia más abajo, delicadamente desliza los dedos sobre el tronco hasta la base, masajeando todo lo que pude, sin dejar de verle a los ojos, todo sobre la ropa interior. En un momento dado Stiles lo aferra a él con la mano izquierda apretándolo de la parte baja de la espalda para que desaparezca el pequeño espacio entre los dos, Derek saca la mano izquierda del pantalón del chico y también lo abraza. Se pierden en un beso que se vuelve pasional mientras que con las diestras siguen estimulándose en las erecciones, que los llevan a perder la cabeza.

Es muy cierto lo que le decía su tía Maggie a Stiles cuando empezaba a ser adolescente “cuando cabeza chica se calienta, cabeza grande no piensa”. Lo está comprobando, pues todo lo que está haciendo es vital como respirar no importa si mañana se arrepintiera, lo que manda es el deseo. Las erecciones chocan entre ellas, se acarician, se estimulan a seguir creciendo, se unen como si nada más importará. Derek es el primero en bajar más el pantalón del chico, quien entiende el mensaje y le ayuda quitándose el pantalón pero sin dejar de besar al moreno, éste por su parte al notar que Stiles ya no tiene ropa más que la interior, se deshace con un movimiento rápido de la suya quedando igual solo con bóxer, lo arroja sin saber dónde cae.

Derek recuesta en la cama al castaño quien no lo suelta y al quedar con la espalda totalmente apoyada lo abraza para perderse en un beso frenético, despacio como si fuera una lucha campal cambian de posición es Stiles ahora el que se encuentra arriba del moreno y entre sus piernas, los cuerpos se conocen perfectamente bien, en cada vuelta tumbo que dan se amoldan nuevamente, recorren toda la cama, se besan los labios, el cuello, con la lengua, con los labios, disfrutan del sabor salado de la piel del otro, las manos se pierden desapareciendo los limites.

En un momento dado Derek comienza a masturbar al chico quien se deja hacer, despacio introduce su mano en el bóxer del menor, acariciando suavemente la erección de Stiles, dejando que este suelte un suspiro de excitación acompañado de un pequeño gemido, después de unos segundos Stiles mete su mano dentro del bóxer del otro para hacerle lo mismo al moreno, quien emite un pequeño quejido al sentir la piel del castaño sobre su miembro. Es una danza muy bien coreografiada, es una danza entre un subir y un bajar de manos, entre un acariciar la espalda y las nalgas del otro, entre besar los labios y el cuello.

Sin embargo, no todo es pasión y gloria, la puerta se abre justo en ese momento, unos ojos los encuentran así, en pleno momento íntimo, se oye una voz que dice “chicos”, todo pasa rápido la luz se prende, ellos se separan, la luz se vuelve a apagar, es Cora quién se aleja de prisa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les ha parecido? comenten y pidan más hehehehehehe.  
> Trate de hacerlo bien y sexy, coqueto pero lindo espero les haya gustado. por cierto he estado escribiendo sólo de esta pareja, así que en el capitulo siguiente hablaré un poco más de las otras parejillas de la historia....   
> Cora, Cora, Cora ¿porqué se enoja? ¿no quería lo mejor para ambos? ¿Qué será? lo descubriremos pronto... espero


	21. Relaciones ajenas (parte dos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la semana transcurre y con ella muchos cambios y decisiones, algunas citas y unos rompimientos pero sobre todo las cosas se complican. Derek y Stiles se hayan unidos en un secreto que no diran a nadie y Cora... Cora no ha dicho nada de nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Este capitulo es especial porque habla de las demás relaciones de los chicos Teen wolf hehehe y eso me ha gustado mucho.  
> -Así que espero que les guste, lean y comenten.

21.- Relaciones ajenas (parte dos)

Isaac y Allison (contando a Scott)

-No sé qué hacer- dice Allison mientras se acaricia el cabello ondulado de manera preocupada, mientras Lydia come su manzana.

-Pues dime tus opciones… otra vez- comenta la pelirroja con algo de desgano –dime…- la chica muerde nuevamente la manzana.

-Ya lo sabes- comenta la morena mientras la mira directamente, a través de la mesa del comedor que las separa.

-Sí…- dice sin emoción la otra chica que ha dejado su manzana en su plato –Isaac o Scott, el rubio o el moreno, el clásico o el torpe, el tierno o el simpático- mientras mueve las manos muy teatralmente-si te he escuchado.

-Bueno… ¿y qué hago?- la morena se cruza de brazos, para esperar respuesta.

-Eso es sencillo de decir- comenta la pelirroja –de hacer es otra cosa.

-¿Y tú?- pregunta Allison dándole un sorbo a su café – ¿ya te has decidido? -.

-Jamás, jamás, nunca en la vida… todavía- mientras estira las manos sobre su cabeza muy dramáticamente –no, para nada, por eso no puedo darte consejos- Lydia hace un puchero y se recarga sobre sus brazos mientras observa  a su compañera.

-Esto está mal, muy mal- dice sin ganas la morena resopla un par de veces y mira hacía el techo –los chicos siempre son un problema-.

-Ni que digas- la pelirroja le da una mordida a su manzana, pero en ese mismo instante se congela y altera a la vez, sobresaltando a Allison, Lydia abre muchos los ojos y comenta –no voltees, no voltees, pero justo vienen entrando Stiles, Scott e Isaac, juntos- el juntos sonó unas octavas arriba –disimula Allison y no voltees- la morena se tensa.

-¿Discuten? ¿Hablan? ¿Qué dicen?- pregunta muy preocupada  Allison.

-No sé no entiendo nada de…- deja que se le vaya la voz –Isaac y Scott vienen para acá, vienen para acá- Lydia se sienta bien en su lugar aparentando tranquilidad mientras por lo bajo dice varias veces –Dios, Dios-.

-No, no, no- dice la morena pero se acomoda en su silla aparentando inocencia.

-Claro, pero yo digo… que tal vez sea mejor- la pelirroja comienza a hablar de tonterías para pasar desapercibidas, sin embargo es interrumpida por los dos chicos que dicen.

-Allison- Isaac y Scott mencionan el nombre de la morena, dejándola sin respirar, se hayan cada uno flanqueándola en sus costados.

-Bueno… yo… voy para allá…- dice la pelirroja que deja abandonada a Allison quien quisiera desaparecer en el asiento viendo asesinamente a su amiga por abandonarla, Lydia toma su plato con la manzana casi por terminar mientras se aleja despacio gritando –Stiles, Stiles, espérame-.

-¿Sí?- dice la morena después de sorber un poco de café y mirar a los dos chicos quienes se sientan frente a ella, la miran amenazantes.

-Mira…- el que habla es Scott.

Siempre le gustó de ese moreno, su facilidad por hacer las cosas sin importarle que lo vieran como un tipo raro o extraño, también admiraba la bondad que emanaba para cualquier persona, la seguridad de qué si hacía o decía algo lo sostenía aunque estuviera equivocado o sin importar lo que los demás pensasen de él. Sí, debe admitir que era algo torpe y un poco despistado, pero eso era parte del encanto de ese chico, quien posee unos hermosos ojos cafés, además le pone todas las ganas del mundo para eso del lacrosse, aunque casi siempre sea el último, bueno el último siempre es Stiles, pero de todas formas a Scott le cuesta algo de trabajo eso del deporte, aunque a decir verdad cada vez menos. También en la escuela a Scott con sus calificaciones no le va tan bien y no es porque sea tonto, no, ni mucho menos, pero no se concentra como debe de ser y debe de estudiar más en casa.

Cuando está con él puede platicar por horas, puede escucharlo también a pesar de que no entienda la mitad de las cosas que el moreno diga sobre películas, comics, o cosas del lacrosse, se divierte mucho, no para de reír con las ocurrencias que siempre son simples. Eso es. Scott le recuerda la simplicidad de la vida, que todo es alegría sin complicaciones.

-Mmm- el moreno se limpia la garganta –nosotros… bueno yo…- Isaac lo mira amenazante -…sí nosotros...- se veía algo nervioso.

-Tenemos una pregunta- lo corta Isaac poniendo los ojos blancos pero emanando también nervios.

El rubio es distinto, es reservado, lindo, caballeroso, simpático, algo pragmático a la hora de estudiar, posee unos ojos azules tan profundos que siempre se pierde en ellos cuando se atreve a mirarlo de frente, le encanta la paz y la tranquilidad que emana ese chico. Cada vez que están juntos el silencio es lo más hermoso que puede regalarle el rubio, pues estando a su lado, las palabras sobran, todo el mundo deja de hacer ruido solo por el hecho de tomar un café o leer juntos el capítulo de la tarea de química, es como si juntos formaran un solo universo propio. La personalidad del alto chico le llama mucho la atención, es elegante pero sin ser nada de pose, le hipnotiza como juega con las bufandas que se pone, pues el rubio tiene la manía de entrelazar los dedos en las rayas o cuadritos de sus bufandas o acomodárselas varias veces al día cambiándolas de posición o de cómo están colgadas al cuello, también le encanta la seguridad de como elige las palabras con sumo cuidado cuando está con ella o cuando decide hablar en voz alta en clase. No ríe mucho pero cuando lo hace tiene el poder de sacar luz de su hermosa mueca feliz, el como la trata es lo que la mata, pues se comporta como todo un caballero ante una dama sin hacerla sentir débil, la deja decidir no importando cuanto se tarde en saber que helado o que película verán. Además su altura es algo que le fascina a la morena, es mucho más alto que ella dándole esa sensación de seguridad.

-Claro- comenta muy nerviosa la morena -díganme-.

-Debes elegir- dice más seguro el moreno.

-¿Con cuál te quedas?- comenta el rubio atrapando la atención de Allison quien ha dejado de respirar, el tiempo se detiene, la morena ve a uno y al otro nerviosa, muchas ideas cruzan por su mente, justo ahora quiere salir corriendo porque si es lo que se imagina no tiene respuesta para esa pregunta… aún – ¿con marvel o DC?- Isaac suelta una sonrisita al final.

-¿Qué?- logra articular la chica al no comprender de qué hablan.

-Qué si eliges a los superhéroes de marvel o a los de DC- le responde el moreno ya relajado.

-No sé de qué… ay ya- la morena entiende el tema -los comics…

-Sí- responde el rubio –como todos somos amigos vamos a ir como la liga de la justicia o como los vengadores, pero no sabemos cuál elegir- Isaac sube los hombros disculpándose.

-Ah- suspira la morena –no sé, no los conozco a todos-.

-Yo digo que los vengadores- comenta Scott.

-Y yo digo que la liga de la justicia- sentencia Isaac –así que a quién apoyas ¿a Scott o a mí?-.

Esa pregunta nuevamente suena peligrosa en los oídos de la morena.

-¿Qué han dicho los demás?- pregunta tímidamente la chica tratando de no responder o comprometerse.

-Pues Jackson, Danny e Ethan dicen que Marvel- comenta orgulloso el moreno.

\- Stiles y Aiden apoyan a DC- dice algo triste el rubio, pues va perdiendo por un voto.

-¿Stiles?- pregunta alarmado el moreno -¿Cuándo le preguntaste?-.

-Hace rato- contesta extrañado Isaac –y ya dio su voto no vas a hacerlo cambiar-.

-Ya lo veremos-Se cruza de brazos Scott –ya lo veremos- es una promesa-amenaza.

-¿Y las chicas que dicen?- pregunta Allison muy complacida por el espectáculo infantil que está viendo.

-Pues Lydia se rehúsa a asistir disfrazada tanto de la mujer maravilla como de la viuda negra- responde Scott.

-Malia dijo que ella dará su voto al final pues ambos le gustan, Érica dijo que como es la anfitriona debe de tener el mejor vestuario así que aún no sabe si unirse a nosotros o diseñarse uno para sí misma muy aparte de lo que decidamos- agrede el rubio – y Kira, bueno no sé si decirle, pues como siempre está aparte, no sé si es buena idea decirle, digo me cae muy bien, pero no sé si esté bien que la invite también aún no es tan amiga de nosotros, ya ves que casi siempre está sola- finaliza dudoso el chico.

-Pero tú si vas a ir disfrazada en grupo con nosotros ¿verdad?- comenta Scott.

-Ah si- contesta la chica –pero les repito no sé quiénes son todos esos superhéroes- dice la chica y sorbe un poco de su café.

-Piénsalo- le dice Isaac mientras se levanta del asiento –ahí va Boyd- ambos chicos salen disparados tras el otro chico quien se sorprende al ser abducido en una mesa por el par.

Allison se ha quedado pensando en su silla, debe de hacer algo, no pude seguir así, debe de elegir a uno, aunque los dos sean maravillosos, aunque los dos sean amigos. En verdad ¿quiere separarlos? Esa es la duda que la invade ahora, pues cada vez que convive con ellos puede ver el lazo que une a esos dos, debe de hacer algo y lo tiene que hacer antes de Halloween, antes de que se decidan en invitarla como pareja, porque sabe y lo presiente, ambos se lo pedirán.

-No soy una perra- se dice en voz baja la morena mientras cierra los ojos – pero ¿por qué me comporto como una?-.

Ethan y Danny

El martes en la tarde han acordado salir solo ellos dos, bueno después de varios rodeos que ha dado Ethan para invitar a Danny, (que han sido varios, muchos desde la salida en amigos de hace una semana y media más o menos) pues le da algo de pena acercarse a él.

La primera vez que lo vio a la distancia junto a Jackson, le pareció muy normal el chico de cabello corto y moreno, de grandes ojos y de una sonrisa pícara, pero ahora le da un poco de sonrojo estar cerca de él, o escucharlo hablar por casualidad donde se haya, Ethan está muy contento, muy satisfecho que Danny accediera salir ese martes en la tarde. Toda la semana escuchó a su gemelo decirle que no perdía nada con invitarlo a salir, que el “no” ya lo tenía que tenía que ir por el “sí”, por lo que después de meditarlo un poco más de la cuenta se dignó a invitar a Danny.

Para Danny el gemelo era otro chico engreído que llegaba a la escuela cuando lo conoció, era otro Jackson y al doble pues tenía un gemelo que se comportaba igual que él (altanero, engreído, como si la escuela no lo mereciera), claro que no pudo dejar pasar lo atractivo que se veía ese güerillo con su moto, sus lentes oscuros, su chamarra de cuero y su pose de chico malo. Pero poco a poco fue descubriendo el alma bondadosa y alegre del gemelo, se dio cuenta que era bueno para física y matemáticas, que le gustaba el deporte, aunque el lacrosse no era su favorito, pero lo hacía muy bien incluso entró al equipo, le encantaba la natación, la equitación, las carreras de autos y el hockey. Danny había investigado, pues poco a poco se fue interesando en ese gemelo que a veces lo miraba de forma extraña a la hora del almuerzo. Jackson se percató de esa atracción que Danny empezó a sentir por Ethan, pero no dijo nada, sólo lo observaba en silencio, hasta que una tarde, dos días antes de que Ethan le pidiera a Danny la cita, el rubio le dijo a su amigo que debería ir a decirle a Ethan lo que le estaba pasando, al rubio no le caía muy bien, no porque el gemelo fuera mala persona, sino porque su hermano andaba tras Lydia, y como se parecen tanto, pues…

La tarde del martes había llegado, Ethan estaba nervioso frente a la casa de Danny esperándolo junto a su moto (llevaba sólo cinco minutos, que le parecieron eternos), creyó al principio que sería buena idea dar una vuelta juntos en la motocicleta, muy cerca uno del otro, pero ahora le parecía mala idea, que tal si Danny se reusaba a subir a la moto, que tal si se sentía presionado por estar tan cerca del chico, varias ideas de ese tipo cruzaron por la mente del gemelo, sin embargo todo se congeló cuando Danny surgió de la puerta de su casa con unos jeans blancos, una camisa negra y una chamarra que se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo.

Ethan dejó de respirar.

Al verlo ahí recargado en su moto, con esa chamarra de cuero negro, los adorables lentes oscuros y esos pantalones de mezquilla que enfundaban muy bien las piernas de Ethan lo hacía verse irresistible, lo hacía verse divino, pulcramente hermoso, todas esas frases cruzaron por la mente de Danny, que se había tardado un poco antes de salir pues de los nervios se había olvidado la cartera y el celular y tuvo que regresar por ellos. Pero ahora al contemplar a Ethan en todo su esplendor, sabía que no se había equivocado al aceptar ir con él, con tener una cita.

-Tu moto- comentó Danny para romper el silencio.

-Sí…- contesta torpemente el gemelo mientras acaricia un manubrio -¿está bien? ¿Verdad?- pregunta algo inseguro Ethan.

-Sí…- comenta el moreno mientras se acerca poco a poco a donde se haya el otro – ¿así que vamos a dar una vuelta verdad?-.

-Claro, si gustas- responde sonrojado el gemelo mientras desvía su vista al piso –o lo que quieras-.

-Suena perfecto- comenta coquetamente pero nervioso el moreno, mientras desliza su mano por la parte del asiento de la moto.

Un pequeño silencio cruza acompañado de unas sonrisas nerviosas silenciosas.

-Ah… toma- Ethan le entrega un casco que lleva para él –la seguridad ante todo- comenta el chico odiándose a su vez por esa frase tan tonta.

Danny ríe un poco y empieza a jugar con el casco mientras Ethan lo observa con una enorme sonrisa, todo ocurre tan ligero, tan libre, dos amigos que hablan bajo el crepúsculo que se acerca.

-Bueno- dice Ethan para parar de reír -vámonos- y diciendo eso se acomoda en su sitio sobre la moto y con la cabeza invita a Danny a que se suba.

El moreno duda un poco al subir, pues estar muy cerca de Ethan le provoca ciertas reacciones, pero deja escapar un suspiro, se coloca el casco observando cómo se lo ha puesto su motorista favorito, se sube a la moto tratando de no tocar a  Ethan.

-Te tienes que sujetar- comenta en voz alta para que Danny lo escuche a través del casco, el susodicho hace seña de que no logró oírlo por lo que el gemelo se quita el casco y repite –tienes que sujetarte, encuentra donde- empieza a buscar con las manos en varios sitios de la moto pero no haya un agarre que le de confianza.

-Aquí no hay de dónde- comenta Danny un poco aturdido.

Ethan se gira un poco para tomarlo de la mano derecha y luego se gira rápidamente para el otro lado y lo toma de la mano izquierda, cuando ya tiene las dos en su poder las sitúa en su cintura, deslizándolas suavemente tocando lo más que se pueda de la piel de Danny quien se deja llevar por el gemelo, una enorme sonrisa le invade el rostro, qué bueno que tiene puesto el casco si no Ethan vería lo feliz que lo ha hecho con solo tocarlo.

-Ahí están bien- comenta Ethan cuando suavemente suelta las manos de Danny que de un simple agarre se han vuelto en un abrazo. Ethan también arde por dentro pero trata de disimularlo.

Stiles les había dicho a ambos que debían intentarlo que se notaba la atracción cada vez que estaban juntos, que se podía oler el deseo de ambos, los había animado sin que el otro supiera que Stiles los animaba a la par, pero era muy cierto lo que les dijo el castaño la semana pasada, “si no te toca aunque te pongas, y si te toca aunque te quites” haciendo referencia sobre el amor. Y por supuesto que a esos dos les tocaba.

El castaño tenía razón, ese pequeño viaje el cual recorrieron sólo escuchando el ruido de la moto y los latidos de ambos corazones, les dejaba un huequillo en el estómago donde revoloteaban las mariposas, donde se podían comunicar sin decir palabras, (Stiles les dijo a cada uno por separado que si podían escuchar todas las palabras del otro sin parpadear o quejarse quería decir que estaban con la correcta persona, pero que si a eso le aumentabas el que guardaran silencio juntos disfrutando de esa sensación, no debían permitir el apartarse de ese alguien), justo lo estaban comprobando. Fueron 20 minutos hasta llegar al restaurante que había elegido Ethan para comenzar la noche, luego irían al cine, después caminarían por el bosque de Beacon Hills, y después… después ya se vería.

Al finalizar la velada se hallaron otra vez como al principio, uno frente al otro, con la moto de fondo, justo a unos metros de la puerta de los Mahealani, con los nervios a todo lo que da, de verdad la han pasado muy bien, han disfrutado de una cena riquísima, de una no muy buena película y han caminado por el parque pues ya era muy noche para ir al bosque, sin embargo el caminar uno junto al otro los animó a tocarse de la mano de vez en cuando.

Las personas piensan que por que son dos hombres, pues es más fácil el que comiencen una relación, incluso que se besen o que se pidan el andar de novios, muy falso, demasiado falso, esa noche quedó comprobado. Todo lo anterior lo piensan tanto Danny como Ethan, pues la velada ha resultado preciosa, pero ninguno ha mencionado algo sobre besos o intentado hacerlo, o hablar de relaciones, pues les resultaba algo extraño.

-Bien, ya es hora- dice Danny a modo de despedida.

-Sí, es cierto- traga saliva el gemelo –y debemos de ir temprano a la escuela- lo dice como sentencia.

-Verdad- contesta Danny mientras observa al gemelo sin saber dónde colocar las manos.

-Luego… no es bueno no dormir las 8 horas…- trata de decir algo coherente Ethan, pero no resulta como pensaba.

Están nerviosos porque no saben cómo despedirse, si solo decir adiós y cada quien para su casa o con un simple apretón de manos, o quizá y solo tal vez con un ligero abrazo.

-Bueno, me voy- corta Ethan mientras se sube a su moto.

Pero antes de colocarse el casco Danny se acerca en un arrebato a él y le regala un beso en la mejilla, para luego decirle un “hasta mañana” y desaparecer en su puerta. Ethan se ha quedado pegado al piso con una enorme felicidad que quiere salirle del pecho.

Lydia y Jackson (sin perder de vista a Aiden)

-Debemos hablar- dijo Jackson el primer día que tuvieron clase juntos a la primer hora de esta semana, pero Lydia le dijo que no podía ese día, quizá otro. El lunes no hablaron.

-En serio Lydia- comentó el rubio algo hastiado –debemos hablar pronto ¿qué tal hoy en la tarde?- preguntó nuevamente Jackson, pero Lydia se libró diciendo que ayudaría a Danny a prepararse para su cita de esa tarde con Ethan, tampoco el martes se pudo hablar.

-Tienes razón- comentó la pelirroja –tenemos que hablar- es la última hora del miércoles, cuando casi todos se habían ido, y antes de que Jackson partiera a su casa después del entrenamiento de lacrosse.

-¿Y ese cambio?- pregunta extrañado el rubio, mientras acomoda sus cosas en su casillero, sonando algo pretencioso.

-Te espero en el mismo café de siempre- contesta Lydia mientras se aleja despacio y antes de salir gira la cabeza –a las 5 por favor no llegues tarde- eso último lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza que no se escapó de la atención de Jackson.

El rubio quería decirle algo más, bueno, más bien reclamarle que siempre había sido así, que cuando la señorita quería… se hacían las cosas, pero se contuvo, era mejor comportarse como adultos, no quería que terminaran mal.

-Ya estoy aquí- comenta Lydia al llegar puntual a la cita y sentándose frente a Jackson quien solo mueve la cabeza a forma de respuesta. La tensión llega a tope cuando se ven de frente.

-Bien- comenta el chico después de que la mesera les toma la orden a ambos (que sólo han pedido un café para cada uno) y se aleja –dime…-.

-Debes de empezar tú- comenta la pelirroja mientras se recarga en su asiento.

-¿En serio vamos a alargar esto?- pregunta exasperado el rubio y con el dejo malhumorado que siempre empleaba con ella.

-No te irrites, tú querías hablar primero- comenta la chica en voz baja, pues algunos de la mesa más cercana los han volteado a ver justo cuando el rubio alzó la voz –así que empieza tú-.

-Bien… si no hay más remedio…- dice Jackson mientras exhala auditivamente –Lydia…- la voz exasperada se le acaba al rubio y en su lugar se escucha una voz más comprensible, como si fuera otra persona -sabes que fuiste… eres una persona importante en mi vida- dice el rubio despacio –pero siento que algo nos está pasando, ya no estamos cómodos juntos, sólo nos enojamos, nos peleamos, nos insultamos, ya no podemos estar juntos sin levantar la voz- se frota las manos nerviosamente.

La mesera llega a dejar los cafés que han pedido y se aleja unos segundos más tarde, este pequeño tiempo les da un respiro a ambos, pero la tensión sigue en el aire.

-Tienes razón- suelta la chica de golpe pero en un volumen muy bajo, casi es un susurro –no necesitamos estar peleando siempre, digo hace mucho que ya no tomamos un café juntos, así como ahora- la chica lo observa a los ojos –siento que nos hemos alejado-.

-No es culpa de nadie- dice Jackson después de darle un sorbo a su café –siempre ocurre, a veces la rutina, el tiempo, las circunstancias hacen que todo cambie, de verdad lo siento- el chico suena totalmente sincero, Lydia nunca había escuchado ese tono verdadero por parte Jackson ni cuando estaban bien  –no quiero seguir lastimándote ni lastimándome- concluye el rubio y deja suspendido un silencio en aire.

Esta conversación es una sorpresa para ambos, pues los dos son algo dramáticos y manipuladores, siempre solían hacer un dúo donde se veía quien ganaba de la relación al tomar decisiones, parecía una eterna competencia de gustos, de palabras, de acciones, de deseos, como si no hubiera nada más importante que ganar, incluso cuando iban al cine nunca estaban de acuerdo, siempre tenían que discutir para llegar a una solución. De hecho ellos mismos pensaban que eran de esas relaciones tormentosas que siempre se pelean pero que por imposible que parezca nunca se separan pues no pueden vivir alejados.

Esa idea tenían de sí mismos y es por ello que duraron tanto tiempo saliendo como novios, era manera en que se defendían de sus mismas dudas para mantenerse en esa relación, pero también se amaban o amaron en algún momento, de verdad hubieran dado la vida por el otro, sin embargo el tiempo pasa, las personas cambian y las relaciones también.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta después de un enorme silencio la pelirroja.

-No lo sé-contesta Jackson con el tono condescendiente que siempre usaba con ella.

Después de un suspiro -¿Se acabó? ¿Verdad?- Lydia lo pregunta costándole un poco en la garganta.

-Eso creo- dice el rubio mientras aleja lo más posible la mirada para tomar valor y volverla a ver.

Lydia deja correr unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, Jackson quisiera abrazarla, pero solo extiende la mano para cubrir la que Lydia ha dejado en la mesa, pues con la otra mano se limpia los ojos.

-Te quiero Jackson- dice más calmada la chica –no lo olvides, ni lo dudes nunca-.

-Yo también- dice el rubio para tomar otro sorbo de su café.

Unos minutos más tarde Jackson deja unos billetes en la mesa y se aleja con un simple adiós en los labios del establecimiento. Lydia lo ve alejarse a través de la ventana enorme del local, sus ojos dejan escapar otra lagrima, sabe que ha hecho lo correcto y lo sabe porque le duele, pero es un dolor que alivia. La pelirroja saca su celular después de varios minutos y envía un mensaje.

Una media hora después entra una sonrisa pícara por la puerta, la pelirroja se da el último retoque de maquillaje para esconder los estragos del llanto, y con una sonrisa verdadera da la bienvenida a esos ojos que se acompañan de una sonrisa pequeña y coqueta.

 -¿Qué es lo urgente que necesitas decirme?- pregunta intrigado Aiden mientras se sienta en el lugar que está frente a la chica.

-Esto- dice la pelirroja mientras se levanta de su lugar y acercándose a su acompañante le planta un beso en los labios, un delicioso y suave beso que poco a poco se torna sensual y pasional Aiden lo responde no sin antes sorprenderse de lo que está pasando, con ternura al principio y un poco de pasión. De hecho fue una grata extrañeza pues sus esperanzas se habían reducido esa semana ya que la pelirroja se había alejado un poco de él durante las clases, pero ahora todo se iba aclarando, tenía la seguridad de que Lydia ya había elegido. La noche aún no termina y esos dos tienen una larga velada por delante.

 

Derek y… ¿Érica?

Si, se han encontrado después de esa noche y ese desayuno incomodo en la casa Hale, si, se han visto, pero… no se han hablado más que los “buenas tardes” y “buenas noches” necesarios  cuando llega el castaño con Scott al gimnasio, el moreno ha visto que Stiles no ha faltado esa semana, es más se esfuerza mucho para hacer todo lo que el instructor le pide. Y si, el instructor, bueno el otro instructor, pues Derek no se atreve a acercarse al castaño y éste tampoco desea acercarse mucho al moreno, puesto que ambos saben que ocurre cuando están cerca, muy cerca.

Derek se haya el jueves trabajando en el gimnasio como siempre, tranquilo y atento con todo aquel que le pida ayuda, pero antes de terminar su turno se haya en el lobby del lugar guardando algunos folletos del gimnasio (y manteniendo la distancia necesaria de los vestidores, pues sabe que Stiles ya se encuentra bañándose o cambiándose o… mejor se aleja de esos pensamientos, pues el recuerdo le provoca reacciones) cuando una voz risueña acompañada de un toque de dedos en su hombro lo desconcentran de su tarea.

-Hola guapo- dice Érica con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola- contesta algo aturdido el moreno, tratando de recordar quien es.

-¿Sí te acuerdas de mí? ¿Verdad?- interroga la chica con mucha coquetería.

-Sí… como olvidarte…- comenta nada convencido el moreno -¿Cómo estás?- agrega para alejar la conversación de él y su falta de memoria.

Érica va de rojo sangre con negro, su falda es corta y ajustada  a juego con la chamarra que le hace ver muy guapa, lleva el cabello suelto y tiene los labios carmesí del mismo color que su entallada blusa, va chupando una paleta de caramelo con la que hace algunos juegos sensuales y provocativos muy inocentes, lleva tacón alto, se ve deslumbrante.

-Muy bien- contesta mientras se saca la paleta de la boca -¿Y tú?-.

-Trabajando- contesta el moreno incomodo pues aún no se acuerda quién es y hace que evalúa los folletos para parecer ocupado.

-Cora me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí- el nombre  de su hermana le trae a la memoria la salida que tuvieron la otra vez, hace quince días más o menos, y es cuando se acuerda de la rubia, pero no recuerda el nombre.

-Ah… ¿En serio?- pregunta el chico pensando como escapar de ahí.

-Bueno yo se lo pedí- dijo Érica con un tono inocente –espero no te moleste-.

-No, para nada- dice el moreno como si se estuviera ahogando -¿Y…? ¿Quieres inscribirte?- Derek trata de alejarse un poco mientras toma una ficha de inscripción, sabe la respuesta de la rubia, pero es mejor separarse de ella y poner distancia.

-No, yo no- comenta la rubia volviendo a chupar su paleta –con lo que hago en la escuela… basta… aunque si tu fueras mi instructor –la intensión de ese mi instructor es totalmente sexual- todos los días, pues si me inscribiría, pues los resultados serían perfectos- se ríe un poco y Derek traga saliva y ríe también –la verdad vine a verte a ti…-.

-¿Cómo?- Derek se sorprende de la dirección que ha tomado la conversación -¿A mí?-.

-Claro, guapo- Érica se recarga sobre la mesa en la posición más sensual que sabe desconcertando a Derek.

-Ah… y ¿Qué deseas?- una gota escurre de la frente del moreno.

-Pues… yo quería saber- lo dice sumamente despacio la rubia mientras juguetea con la paleta en la mesa haciendo que camine con ayuda de sus dedos entre las hojas dando pequeños saltos,  antes de llevárselo a la boca –estabas libre mañana en la tarde para salir juntos- lo mira directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué dices?-.

-Ah… yo… bueno…- Derek no se esperaba que ella fuera tan directa –mañana… ¿mañana?-.

-No me digas que eres de los que se dan su paquete con las chicas- comenta la rubia con media sonrisa -¿o sí?- se lleva la paleta a la boca y la saca nuevamente después de succionarla un poco – parecías un buen tipo- esto último sale de la boca de Érica muy sugestivamente.

-No… yo… no- Derek se siente atrapado -¿cómo crees? Yo, jamás- tose un poco después de contestarle a la chica.

-Entonces mañana, a las…- Érica ve su reloj que marca las 7:34 pm –las 8, las 9…- lo deja suspendido en el aire.

-Mañana a las 9 salgo de aquí- contesta sin más remedio el moreno.

-Perfecto- agrega la rubia -¿paso por ti?- dice ella con una sonrisa y llevándose la paleta a la boca.

La situación ya se ha puesto difícil como para permitir eso, así que Derek acuerda con ella, pasar  a su casa en su camaro como 9 y media para llevarla a donde la rubia quiera, Érica se pone feliz y se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla que dura más de lo que el moreno quisiera, después ella le limpia la mejilla pues desgraciadamente le ha dejado algo de gloss, aprovechando para acariciar su rostro y hasta su hombro.

Derek se queda pasmado, no sabe lo que ha ocurrido, pero sabe que no es nada bueno, tiene que reclamarle a Cora, lo que acaba de suceder, cómo es posible que después de lo que vio el sábado en la madrugada, (sea como sea que haya pasado) todavía le diera esperanza a esa chica… de la que no se acuerda el nombre, sabe que Cora no ha hablado con él desde ese día, antes de ese incidente desastroso siempre tenía mensajes antes de dormir y para despertar de lo que la chica hacía, parecía un diario, pero ahora ni siquiera los buenos días por el teléfono le dice.

Derek se haya enojado y va a hablar con su hermana lo más pronto posible. Sin darse cuenta siente una mirada sobre sí, gira los ojos y encuentra a Stiles listo para retirarse del lugar pero el castaño rápidamente desvía la mirada para que no se encuentren más de un segundo, en ese momento sale Scott quien se despide animadamente del moreno, este responde pero Stiles no vuelve a mirarlo otra vez. En ese momento la mente del moreno trabaja rápidamente, hace cuanto que el castaño estaba parado ahí, hace cuanto que ha escuchado, acaso… habrá oído sobre la cita que desgraciadamente tiene con la rubia. La reacción de ni siquiera notarlo y mirar para otro lado de Stiles le da la respuesta al moreno, quien se maldice internamente.

-Nos vemos coach- dice burlonamente Scott.

-Suerte- dice el moreno – a los dos- esto último lo dice en un susurro.

-Entonces ¿mañana? ¿Verdad?- pregunta Scott a Stiles, quien le responde con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?- dice Scott mientras ambos desaparecen tras la entrada –mañana tienes tu primer cita con Malia- y se alejan caminando por la calle.

El moreno siente un peso en el pecho, es cierto lo que acaba de escuchar, Stiles saldrá con esa chica, la de la otra vez, con la que ya se besó, a pesar de lo que ocurrió entre los dos. Derek solo ve a lo lejos como Stiles y Scott suben al jeep, y puede sentir un reojo del castaño que le lanza, para no volver a lanzar la mirada mientras se alejan del lugar.

Stiles… Cora, enojo y Malia

-¿Cora? ¿Cora? Anda no seas así- El chico estaba esperando a su amiga justo antes del almuerzo, pues toda la semana no han hablado, por diversas razones y una de ellas es que Stiles nunca pelea las batallas, siempre deja que los problemas desaparezcan, pero ahora es diferente, su mejor amiga no le habla, ni siquiera lo mira.

-No puedo- son las primeras palabras de la chica quien lo mira enojada –mejor vete con tu novia, que te está esperando- la voz de la chica suena con algo de celos, ambos miran hacia el mismo lado, hacia  donde está Malia quien los saluda animosa.

-No es justo- comenta el castaño sonando a un quejido.

-Sí, no es justo- dice la chica –eras mi amigo y esperaba la verdad, al menos me merecía eso- la chica lo dice con tanta rabia que se aleja de él sin que el castaño se pueda mover.

De verdad que suena dolida la morena, pero el castaño no entiende el porqué, debe intentarlo una vez más, pero no hoy, debe darle un poco de aire (más, ya lleva una semana), sin remedio se aleja caminando y termina sentándose con Malia, pues la chica le ha hecho señas de que se siente con ella.

Estando con la castaña todo se calma, al menos la hace pensar en otras cosas, mientras planean lo que harán ese día, esa tarde cuando salgan juntos por la ciudad, Malia está muy emocionada, Stiles se siente algo comprometido desde el beso en su casa, pero no es que no le guste la chica, porque si le gusta y mucho pero sabe que tiene un asunto pendiente con Derek.

Ese Derek que tiene una cita con la guapa y coqueta de Érica, tal vez lo de aquella noche fue solo eso, de una sola noche que no trascendió en la vida del moreno y que no tiene por qué ser importante para él. Así que para olvidar esa situación se deja llevar por la conversación y ocurrencias de Malia terminando la hora del almuerzo con un pequeño beso, un beso que sabe a melancolía. Y con la promesa de pasar la tarde juntos, muy juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gracias por todo, por lo kudos, comentar y leer.  
> -Disfrute mucho hacer sufrir a mis protagonistas... son unos cabeza dura...  
> -Por cierto las cosas se complican, no siempre la atracción basta, la valentía está en la decisión de aceptar quienes somos.  
> -El fic esta en 199 kudos muchas gracias por apoyarlo, sigan disfrutándolo y leyendo, si pueden compartanlo. suerte


	22. Citas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las inesperadas y confusas citas, Derek sale con Érica y Stiles con Malia. el destino hace sus jugarretas. ¿Qué les deparará la noche? eso si una cena ha sido muy entretenida otar muy incomoda, pero al final todo se va al traste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -me he tardado pero fue por causas de fuerza mayor que no logre subir este capitulo.  
> -fue raro hacer este episodio pero al final me gustó

22.- Citas

         

Derek ha pasado por Érica a su casa, después de imaginar muchas formas de no asistir y poner el mejor pretexto, también después de pensar en varias disculpas por llegar tarde, pero al final si pasó por ella y a la hora acordada. La rubia ha admirado el auto del moreno antes de subirse a en el asiento del copiloto, la chica va demasiado arreglada, de hecho hasta se ve más grande de lo que es por todo el maquillaje que se ha puesto (no es mucho, pero si la hace ver muy diferente) lleva el cabello suelto, sus rizos son abundantes y le dan cierto perfil felino. Su ropa es demasiado sugerente para Derek quien realmente no siente nada al ver todo eso.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el gym?- pregunta la chica depositando toda su atención en el conductor del camaro, quien se siente incómodo, pues la rubia se ha sentado de lado en el asiento dándole su frente a Derek, se ha acurrucado en el asiento y juega con su mano izquierda en el respaldo del moreno mientras que con la otra destapa una paleta pequeña que inmediatamente lleva a su boca, perece que le encanta tener algo entre los labios, lo peor de todo es que es muy sugerente mientras succiona el dulce.

-Bien…- contesta el chico que quisiera que el tiempo pasara más rápido, mientras observa el semáforo en rojo que lo ha detenido en la esquina.

-¿En serio?- pregunta la chica mientras se quita la paleta de los labios.

-Mmm- es la única contestación que da Derek.

-¿Quieres un poco?- comenta la rubia acercándole la paleta mucho al rostro. Por suerte el semáforo cambia, él continua manejando y ella se retira de su espacio vital.

-No, estoy bien- niega lo más educadamente.

-Tú te lo pierdes- dice la rubia mirando hacía al frente -¿A dónde vamos?- interroga la chica, Derek solo suspira con muy bajo volumen y diciéndose mentalmente “cómo si no supieras, si fuiste tú quien decidió todo”.

-Me encanta la ciudad de noche, siempre es tan tranquila- comenta Malia mientras observan a través del cristal del café en el que se hayan.

Sus bebidas estan por terminarse, la velada ha sido muy linda, si, simpática, sin nada extraño o algo decepcionante. Han pasado la tarde juntos en el cine, viendo una película animada que los ha divertido mucho, Malia en algunos momentos ha rozado el brazo de Stiles, quien se dejaba tocar pero que no contestaba o reaccionaba siguiendo el juego. Después han decidido tomar un café, hay que mencionar que se han tardado casi 45 minutos antes de lograr decidirse en que iban a hacer, y otros 20 minutos para elegir uno de los 5 cafés que hay en el centro comercial.

-Es hermoso- comenta el castaño con un poco de melancolía en la voz y dejando su vaso de café en la mesa -hermoso-.

-¿Cuál es tu parte favorita del día?- pregunta Malia con mucha energía y elevando la voz sorprendiendo a su acompañante, la castaña voltea a ver directamente al chico quien sigue observando el cielo.

-Creo que…- el castaño piensa un segundo en silencio - …el crepúsculo- comenta y después cierra los ojos como si recordara.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta intrigada la castaña, jugando ahora con el popote de su café.

-Es raro, mmm- el chico se concentra para encontrar la palabras adecuadas, pero sigue mirando al infinito –es el momento donde parece que concluye algo, pero sigue habiendo tiempo para todo, porque es algo melancólico pero bello a la vez, porque creo que me da esperanzas, no sé por qué- Stiles gira el rostro para ver a su acompañante quien se pierde en los ojos del castaño, la mirada es intensa y termina en un beso dulce y tranquilo.

La rubia toca el brazo de Derek cada vez que puede durante la película y lleva más de media hora tomada de su mano, el moreno a tratado en vano de zafarse con varios pretextos (y sí que han sido varios: contestar el celular de una llamada inexistente, verificar sus mensajes (muchos), mover la mano porque se le ha dormido, estar comiendo las palomitas precisamente con la mano que está más cerca de la chica, rascarse más de la cuenta la nuca como si tuviera polvos pica-pica) pero la rubia vuelve a hacerse de esa mano.

Al finalizar la película por fin logra soltarse de Érica con el pretexto de llevar la basura al bote antes de salir de la sala, la chica va como todo un cotorro hablando de lo que vieron en la película, la cual no ha visto el moreno pues se hallaba demasiado incómodo teniendo muy cerca de si a su acompañante. Se siente sumamente extraño, ha tenido citas antes, y como todos algunas han sido incomodas, pero está es muy desagradable y no es precisamente porque Érica lo sea, lo que le ocurre al moreno es más interno, se siente fuera de lugar, se siente invadido, se siente… abandonado a su suerte. Y también se siente algo traicionado por Cora,  aunque sigue preguntándose el por qué.

Por la mente del moreno le atraviesan varias formas de concluir la velada antes de tiempo, pero ninguna resulta satisfactoria, y su mente le recrimina en no haber dicho “no” ayer cuando podía, ahora se tenía que aguantar. Eso le enseño su madre si das tu palabras no hay vuelta atrás, tienes  que ser un hombre, ser un Hale. Y eso no siempre funcionaba como ahora…

-Me pareció muy divertida- dice la chica sentándose en un asiento de la cafetería. La mesa que ha elegido está precisamente en el centro del lugar, para que todas las miradas los capten, Derek se siente incómodo pues no le gusta la atención, sin embargo no dice nada y la sigue.

-Mmm- contesta el moreno sentándose justo enfrente de ella, poniendo la mesa como valla entre ambos.

-Pero porqué te sientas tan lejos- la rubia se acomoda justo al lado del moreno quien se quiere matar mentalmente o matarla por ser tan asfixiante.

-Para poder ¿platicar?- le dice tratando de hacer más grande el pequeño espacio que los divide y maldiciéndose por dentro – ¿no quieres conversar conmigo?- la pregunta sale un poco ahogada y unas octavas arriba.

-¿Y en verdad quieres sólo platicar?- dice la rubia con mucha más intensión de la necesaria.

Derek la observa perplejo.

-Anda come un poco más Stiles- le ordena la castaña al chico, quien se está riendo con la boca atragantada de crepas, ella le ofrece otro enrome trozo que escurre la mermelada de fresa que contiene manchando la mesa y el plato.

-No… ya no…- el chico traga por fin para decir lo anterior y continua – ¿en serio quieres que coma más?- pregunta Stiles algo coqueto.

-Tú dijiste que te acabarías una de cada sabor que vendieran en esta cafetería- le dice retadoramente la castaña –así que ya te estás tardando- la castaña lo mira intensamente mientras deja el pedazo que había cortado de crepa en el mismo plato.

-No… ya no puedo- el castaño se acaricia el estómago –con las mermeladas fue suficiente, además comí muy bien hace rato, así que no he perdido, es sólo falta de preparación para este momento- ambos se ríen –si hubiera sabido de este reto, hubiera meditado toda la tarde incluso desde la mañana… de ayer- vuelven a reír levantando las miradas y dirigiéndolas hacia ellos de todos los ahí presentes.

-Entonces… -enmarca mucho esa primer palabra- la próxima vez quiero verte acabarte todos los sabores de crepas eh- la chica lo mira juguetona, mientras se distrae tomando un sorbo de su té helado, es el tercero que se ha pedido.

Stiles se queda desconcertado, no cree lo que acaba de escuchar, no puede negar que se ha divertido mucho con Malia, que fue buena idea salir con ella, pero eso a tener otra cita es mucho, o es acaso que se está comportando algo paranoico. Se ha divertido mucho, pero en su interior algo se revuelve, algo resulta extrañamente incómodo.

-¿Érica?- si dice la chica levantando la mirada como un borreguito lleno de esperanza mientras observa a  su interlocutor, quien se ha sobado la frente justo después de llamarla por su nombre, el moreno se ve algo nervioso.

-Dime…- contesta la rubia muy atenta.

-Dices que Cora te dijo donde trabajo ¿verdad?- el chico se entretiene mirando su malteada no ha levantado la vista ni un segundo.

-¿Sí?- contesta extrañada la rubia alzando una de sus cejas.

-… ¿Por qué… te lo dijo?- la pregunta se escurre por los labios del chico llena de confusión y con un poco de molestia, como si Érica tuviera la culpa de todo.

-Yo se lo pedí- responde después de un segundo de silencio, la rubia responde con un dejo de coqueteo.

-No…- Derek se corrige –no me refiero a eso-.

-¿Entonces a qué guapo?- le dice la chica mientras extiende la mano y toca el dorso de la mano que Derek ha puesto en la mesa unos segundos antes.

-Ah…- el toque es molesto y hostigador para el receptor y muy despacio quita la mano para no ofender a la rubia –lo que quiero preguntar es el… ¿cómo te lo dijo?- el moreno se ve nervioso y la rubia intrigada –te lo dijo molesta o enojada ¿no te comentó nada?-.

-La próxima salida será fenomenal- comenta la castaña mientras caminan por los locales del centro comercial que pronto cerrará –debemos ir al cine a ver esa nueva película que saldrá… ¿cómo se llama?- Stiles la mira intrigado –la de… no importa esa, mmm- la chica hace afán de recordar –y también quiero volver a ver esa peli del laberinto…, ¡ay! hoy ando olvidando todo- piensa un poco agitando las manos –la del chico que llega al laberinto… y no sabe cómo se llama…-.

\- ¿“The maze runner”?- pregunta el castaño.

-Exacto esa- dice Malia muy satisfecha que Stiles lo supiese– ¿ya la viste? –El castaño mueve la cabeza en afirmación – ¿verdad que está muy buena?-.

-Sí- el rostro del chico se ilumina –el protagonista Dylan es muy buen actor- Malia lo mira atenta haciendo que Stiles se sonroje -¿qué?-.

-Le das un aire a ese galán- comenta la castaña muy coqueta.

Stiles se ríe –no creo- se ha sonrojado más –ya no me mires así- termina de decir ocultando el rostro.

-De hecho está basada en un libro –comenta la castaña para dejar de sonrojar al su amigo- y lo voy a ir a comprar mañana- la chica de pronto parece acordarse de algo -¿quieres ir conmigo a la librería mañana?-.

El castaño solo deja salir una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a Malia, desde que mencionó lo de la próxima cita, la castaña no ha dejado de hablar de lo maravillosa que va a ser y eso ha hostigado al chico, pero ahora tener una cita tan pronto le hace que se le revuelva el alma.

-No sé…- logra articular el chico -¿mañana? Creo que tengo algunos deberes- su voz ha sonado a pretexto y Malia lo ha notado peor lo deja pasar.

-Vamos Stiles, no será mucho tiempo- comenta la chica parada de frente a él, justo antes de la salida, después del café decidieron andar por los puesto del centro comercial, probándose gorros y lentes, pero desde hace diez minutos solo han caminado por aquí y por allá –sólo serán dos horas-.

-Ah…- la escapatoria se ve muy lejos para el castaño -¿a qué hora piensas ir?-.

-Yo tengo todo el día libre- dice la chica mientras acaricia el cuello de la camisa del castaño y se la acomoda teniendo cuidado de rozar la piel del castaño justo en donde están sus lunares–así que dime tú-.

Esto no puede ser más difícil para el chico quien solo alarga la vista al estacionamiento con una pequeña punzada de querer correr.

-Entonces no te dijo nada malo de mí- dice Derek cuando casi se hallan en el estacionamiento.

-Es la tercer vez que te digo que no- comenta Érica algo harta de lo mismo, pues Derek no ha dejado de hablar del cómo fue la conversación que tuvo Érica con Cora. Ha sido un interrogatorio que empezó inocentemente pero que ahora ya la ha sacado de quicio.

La rubia le ha dicho que fue después de la salida de todos los amigos, cuando lo conocieron, la versión oficial es que ella se le acercó a Cora para pedirle información sobre Derek, primero Cora no quiso soltar palabra para después solo decir el nombre completo de su hermano y el lugar dónde trabaja, aunque la versión que Érica le ha contado al moreno es que Cora fue la que habló con ella pues se había dado cuenta de la química de ambos, terminando esa conversación en un “pues trabaja en un gimnasio si quieres ir a entrenar, él es muy bueno, te podría ayudar”. La versión de Érica era más comprometedora y pretensiosa.

Derek se hallaba algo tranquilo por lo descubierto pero aun así debía hablar con su pequeña hermana, y ahora que era fin de semana lo iba a hacer, al menos lo de Érica fue antes de aquella noche que Cora entró a la habitación y los vio a él y a Stiles en una situación comprometedora. Sin embargo no entiende el por qué su hermana se ha enojado con él, bueno puede entender que este molesta porque el chico es su amigo pero de eso a estar hecha una furia hay un largo trecho. Todas las noches se queda dormido tratando de descifrar lo que le pasa a su hermana

-¿Nos vamos?- dice Érica ya parada junto al camaro esperando a Derek quien se ha atrasado con sus pensamientos.

-Me encanta tu jeep- comenta Malia ya puesta en su asiento de copiloto –tiene un aire de aventura-.

-¿Sí?- dice el chico mientras inserta las llaves –pienso lo mismo-.

-Pero mañana iremos caminando al centro por los libros ¿eh?- la castaña había embaucado al chico pidiéndole que deberían comprar ambos el libro en el que se basó la película, así lo leerían al mismo tiempo.

-Claro, claro- Stiles se siente algo presionado, por lo rápido que van las cosas con Malia –es bueno caminar, el ejercicio-.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer mañana?- pregunta Malia muy interesada en el castaño.

-Pues muchas cosas… tarea… quehaceres…- dice el chico mientras observa el semáforo en rojo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunta emocionada la castaña.

-No…- la voz del castaño ha salido como un grito, del que se da cuenta por la expresión extrañada de su acompañante –no es necesario, digo quiero que te aburras-.

-Está bien- contesta la castaña, podía haber insistido más, pero la reacción del chico la ha desconcertado.

Justo en ese momento dos miradas se cruzan entre sí, el destino es una jugarreta, Derek y Stiles se hayan a varios metros de distancia, cada uno en su auto y se ven a los ojos, y luego ambos ven a la acompañante del otro, los celos se dejan ir y todo se pierde, Derek le dice algo a Érica quien se ríe y después de unos segundos se besan. Stiles no lo pude creer.

Derek después de lo que acaba de hacer vuelve a ver al frente, el jeep sigue ahí, observa que Malia le dice algo al despistado de Stiles quien no se ve muy contento, pero Malia está tan feliz y tan cerca de Stiles, que Derek no se da cuenta en qué momento se han empezado a besar. La chica castaña suelta a Stiles quien vuelve a enviar la vista a Derek y ambos como si estuvieran sincronizados se miran con odio. Ambos arrancan sus autos y se van sin volver la mirada atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh se complica la situación, pero pronto se resuelve... no no es cierto... heheheh seguirán separados por un rato, pero los encuentros casuales como la noche en la casa de los hale pude que vuelvan a pasar.


	23. Remordimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el día siguiente a aquella fatídica noche... Stiles se siente confundido y sobre todo culpable, esa tarde tiene una cita con Malia, y tiene muchas dudas en su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Este capitulo lo quise centrar en Stiles porque quería explorar lo que él siente y como poco a poco va aceptando lo que le ocurre tanto con Derek como con Malia.

23.- Remordimiento

Stiles llega por fin a su cama y se deja ir con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre las sábanas que están todavía sin hacer, se siente cansado, ese sábado trabajó arduamente en casa por los miles de deberes que se debían hacer, porque por andar en las nubes entre Malia y Derek, no había hecho nada de nada durante esa semana, por lo que antes de salir a la calle se puso a hacer todo lo que faltaba por hacer que sin mentir era demasiado para una sola persona en un solo día , pero al dar las 3 de la tarde no había terminado, así que se prometió regresar temprano a seguir trabajando, además tenía suficiente tarea para no volver a salir el domingo. Sin embargo ha llegado a casa y son casi las 8, ha estado fuera toda la tarde. El tiempo se le escurrió de los dedos sin que se haya dado cuenta.

Como bien había decidido Malia el día anterior, ambos fueron caminando hacia la librería (primero se vieron en una zona intermedia entre ambas casas para emprender juntos la “aventura”), eso fue uno de los motivos por los cuales el chico se cansó (no es muy bueno con eso del ejercicio y eso que ya va al gimnasio, pero mejor no pensar en ese reciento pues inmediatamente piensa en alguien más), luego anduvieron entretenidos mirando y mirando y volviendo a mirar en los estantes de las 4 librerías que visitaron y que no interrumpieron esa rutina hasta que el sol se hallaba casi ocultó tras las montañas de la lejanía, esa fue su señal para cenar algo, pues de lo entretenidos que estaban, se olvidaron de probar alimento.

La tarde ocurrió muy bien, esta vez Malia no estuvo de “encimosa” con él, quizá porque estaba más atenta a los libros de los estantes, parecía una niña en juguetería igual que el castaño o tal vez sería que la noche anterior se percató de la ausencia a veces de interés porque de momento Stiles parecía irse en sus pensamientos, varias veces que le ocurría al castaño esa noche cuando se quedaban en silencio, pues parecía que Stiles mandará su mente a otro lado. O tal vez haya sido por el beso de la noche anterior.

Ya en su cama cansado y con tres libros de más (satisfecho por ellos), Stiles gira su cuerpo para quedar bocarriba y quitarse perezosamente los zapatos con los pies, pues no tiene ánimos de levantarse, siente que ha comido demasiada comida china, al mirar el techo le llega a la mente la noche anterior, que fue más peligrosa que la cita de hoy.

Stiles se acuerda totalmente de esa escena en su jeep:

Derek se halla sentado en su auto, en el asiento del conductor, a su lado Érica, quien al parecer no lo ha visto, pues se haya algo abrumada en su asiento, parece molesta. Si bien recuerda la semana anterior y la anterior a esa, la rubia había hecho comentarios sobre lo guapo, atractivo y perfecto que era el hermano de Cora, pero el castaño no le había tomado importancia a esa situación de casi endiosamiento que hacia la rubia con el moreno hasta que se halló de pie esperando a Scott en la recepción del gimnasio. El castaño recuerda claramente ese pasaje también.

A lo lejos y a través del cristal del auto, puede ver como Derek le manda una profunda mirada en la cual queda atrapado, oye surgir las palabras de boca de Malia, pero no escucha ni le importa lo que la castaña está diciendo, su atención la ha mandado al auto de enfrente.

De un momento a otro observa que Derek dice algo que sorprende a la rubia pues voltea su rostro hacia el moreno dejando en el aire más palabras que son la contestación de lo que el moreno ha dicho, hay un pequeño intercambio de palabras más, y en un segundo Derek gira la cabeza a su acompañante, Stiles no deja de observar y justo en ese momento Érica y Derek se besan, se besan…

Nuevamente se queda pasmado el castaño aunque ahora solo lo esté recordando y una herida en su pecho se resiente y revuelve.

Ahora que lo recuerda con calma, pues la noche anterior estaba algo sobresaltado por todo lo ocurrido, que no quiso pensar en ello, ahora, puede darse cuenta que ha sido la rubia quién se ha lanzado sobre el moreno, pero este no se ha apartado del contacto, algo en su corazón se quebró, algo dio un salto mortal para estrellarse hasta el suelo, Stiles está consciente que Derek no solo le fue una tracción de momento, él es algo más fuerte, pues pudo sentir los celos invadirlo y apoderase de él.

El beso dura unos tres segundos que son el infierno para el castaño, pero el daño está hecho, antes de que ocurra algo más Stiles se haya con Malia muy cerca (decidió no dirigir la vista nuevamente al camaro que se halla frente a él) y de repente ella sigue hablando cada vez más cerca hasta que ese instante termina en un beso, al principio desea separarse pero luego algo en su corazón lo obliga a contestar el beso, hay dos fuerzas que lo impulsan a besar a Malia, la primera es  la atracción que siente por ella, es una linda, atractiva y simpática chica, que de verdad le gusta.  La segunda es el deseo de venganza contra Derek, no sabe cómo pueda ser venganza besar a Malia pero lo hace de todas formas. Sin embargo unos segundos después algo más grave, más profundo lo hace separarse de la castaña.

-Lo siento- dijo el castaño después de retirarse velozmente de la chica.

-Ah- Malia se quedó anonadada –Stiles…-.

-Es mejor que te lleve a tu casa- dijo el castaño y arrancó el auto.

Esa noche no hubo más palabras en el jeep, el viaje estuvo tenso, como si toda la alegría y diversión que tuvieron en la tarde se hubiera esfumado de la nada, como si eso hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo y ahora solo fueran unos extraños, hasta que la chica se hallaba fuera del auto y desde su ventana le preguntó al castaño sobre la cita del día siguiente.

-Por supuesto- contesta el chico sin mirarla –nos vemos en el parque como acordamos- la chica se aleja después de un suave “bien” que se escapa de sus labios. Stiles arranca sin mirar atrás.

Stiles sigue viendo su techo, debe analizar lo que le está pasando pues no quiere equivocarse, al menos esta vez, porque mucho tiempo estuvo tras Lydia quien no le correspondió ni un poquito, por lo que se prometió no volver a cometer ese error, de darse esperanzas por alguien y mucho menos dar esperanzas a alguien (aunque a decir verdad nunca pensó que precisamente él fuera capaz de darle esperanzas alguien, de que él fuera capaz de romperle el corazón a alguna persona). Sin embargo se siente confundido pues de un lado tiene a Malia, a esa chica con la que pasó toda la tarde de hoy, muy divertido como amigos y que como despedida se dieron un beso inocente en los labios como un sello de esa hermosa tarde.

Y por el otro siente esa fuerte atracción por el moreno, esa fuerza que no puede negar ni ocultar, pero que quizá no sea del todo correspondido, pues Derek es un libro imposible de descifrar.

Además siente remordimiento por su conducta de la noche anterior, pues beso a Malia enfrente del moreno para lastimarlo, porque él lo había lastimado antes. Siente que está haciendo todo mal, que esos problemas que tiene enfrente lo están ahogando, pero que no se atreve a actuar, a decidir. Siempre ha sido así, Stiles deja que los problemas desaparezcan, huye de las escenas donde debe tomar decisiones importantes para arreglar problemas. Si por él fuera se encerraría en su casa una semana en espera de que Malia y Derek decidieran por sí mismos, es decir, que eligieran cada uno a alguien más para no quebrarse él la cabeza.

La culpa lo carcome también con Malia, pues siente que la chica se está haciendo ilusiones (que no son vanas, peor aún) pues se han besado nuevamente, y Stiles lo ha disfrutado, sí que lo ha disfrutado, pero sabe que no puede lanzarse a pedirle a la chica que sea su novia pues algo en su interior se lo impide y ese algo es una imagen que posee unos ojos claros.

El chico agarra su almohada y se la pone en la cara, se siente frustrado, porque no hay algo que le ayude, porque no pasa algo que lo empuje a decidir y dejar de pelearse con sus culpas y remordimientos. En ese momento un recuerdo cruza su mente.

Se halla de pie junto a la entrada a la zona de pesas y observa a una rubia muy provocativa, la reconoce es Érica, el castaño se pregunta que hace ahí, sin embargo se acerca despacio a saludar, pero justo cuando va a abrir la boca se da cuenta que Derek se halla hablando con ella, lo que lo frena en su sitio, de hecho iba a dar media vuelta pues aún no tiene cara para enfrentar al moreno después de esa noche en casa de los Hale, esa noche que durante la semana se ha colado en sus sueños que han terminado siendo húmedos más veces de que las que quisiera aceptar, pero unas palabras llaman su atención congelándole y obligándolo a girar la cabeza en dirección de la conversación. Érica y Derek se están poniendo de acuerdo para una cita.

Stiles se petrifica en su lugar. Los celos lo invaden y dentro su mente se hace una maraña de reclamos y frases hirientes.

“Cómo se atreve Érica a invitarlo, ni siquiera lo conoce”.

“Por qué tiene que ser tan guapa y sensual”.

“Por qué Derek ha dejado que se le acerque”.

“Cómo es posible que la invite a salir después de lo que les  ocurrió esa noche”.

“Cómo es posible que no se acuerde que ha besado a un hombre, a un hombre la semana anterior”.

“Acaso no va a hablar primero con él para resolver lo que pasó esa vez”.

“Qué no se siente atraído por él como para andar invitando a una chica como Érica”.

“Por qué no tiene ojos sólo para él”.

Estás y otras frases cruzan por su mente, siente como le hierve la sangre en su interior, pero no hace nada, solo puede cerrar los ojos y aguantarse la rabia que siente, nuevamente abre los ojos y ahora se encuentra con los ojos del moreno que lo mira muy sorprendido, lo único que hace el castaño es desviar la mirada, hasta que Scott llega con él. Todo pasa rápido después, escucha todo lo que su amigo le dice y le responde sin muchas ganas, pero lo que si no se atreve a hacer es girar la mirada en dirección de la recepción, no quiere ver a Derek con su traición encima.

-Quizá esa sea la solución- se dice el castaño en voz baja ya quitándose la almohada de la cara –quizá solo le guste besar y probar labios por todas partes- el castaño trata de convencerse.

Despacio se levanta de su cama y se asoma por su ventana que siempre tiene medio abierta, deja que el viento lo despeje, y observa la luna que se erige en medio del cielo, el ver el satélite le hace emitir una sonrisa, le encantan las lunas de octubre son las más hermosas, son las más melancólicas, las que siempre le han acompañado en su soledad.

La tarde ha sido disfrutable, estuvo caminando por el centro del pueblo y ha tenido una conversación “buena” con Malia, Stiles tenía un poco de temor de cómo iba ser ese día, al igual que la castaña, ambos estuvieron a punto de cancelar esa cita, pues se sentían algo inseguros respecto a cómo iban a tratarse a partir de ayer. Pero todo ha ocurrido bien, los adolescentes se saludaron algo tímidos pero como amigos y entre libros y estantes fueron perdiendo esa aura gris que los rodeaba.

Malia compro dos libros después de decidirse en la cuarta librería y regresar a la segunda por uno más, Stiles compro sus tres libros en la tercera que visitaron, sin embargo se quedó con ganas de uno más que ya no pudo comprar por falta de capital. La tarde tenía un color naranja por el intenso sol que caía sobre Beacon Hills.

El hambre los hizo comer hamburguesas y refrescos, la intensidad de su relación se veía a flor de piel, de hecho la camarera asumió que eran pareja cuando  se acercó a recoger la cuenta, pues les deseo una excelente noche a los “novios”, ambos se sintieron nerviosos y soltaron una sonrisita nerviosa, pero no negaron nada.

Stiles deja de pensar en esa tarde y mejor baja a su cocina por un vaso de agua, su casa está en silencio pues su padre le tocó trabajar esa noche, su padre… su padre… dios acordarse de él también lo mortifica pues decida lo que decida (si es que decide) se lo debe decir, aunque pensándolo mejor Stiles no le comentará nada de Derek, nada, bueno por ahora, ya que primero debe saber que quiere con ese moreno.

-Otra vez- se dice censurándose el pensamiento, pues nuevamente ha pensado en ese chico y en los besos, los contactos físicos, en su cuerpo.

A decir verdad disfruta pensar en Derek, pero también le remuerde la conciencia el disfrutar pensando en el moreno, Stiles toma un vaso y lo llena del grifo, y de un solo trago se lo acaba, vuelva a servirse otro vaso y casi se lo termina. Mira hacía la calle y un auto pasa, un auto negro, un camaro.

-Justo tenía que pasar uno de esos- se dice Stiles algo enojado pero con el corazón a mil.

En ese momento un ruidito suena en el silencio de su casa y rápidamente sube a su habitación y alcanza a contestar su celular que es el que estaba sonando.

-Bueno güerito- dice el castaño después de ver que es Isaac el que le habla para luego dejarse caer en su cama.

-Stiles, hola- contesta el rubio con algo de frustración en la voz –oye ¿podríamos vernos mañana? Es que no entiendo algo de la tarea de economía-.

-¿Dejó tarea?- pregunta sorprendido el castaño –No puede ser-.

-Sí…- dice algo conmocionado el rubio –si quieres la hacemos juntos-.

-Está bien- contesta el chico lleno de desilusión porque no ha hecho nada y con esta tarea de la que no sabía terminará no haciendo mucho de lo que debe de hacer en su casa.

-En tu casa ¿verdad?- pregunta Isaac comprendiendo el estado del castaño.

-No, no… no, mejor en tu casa- comenta el chico levantando la voz unas octavas arriba, pues no quiere que Isaac vea su reguero en casa.

-Está bien nos vemos mañana en la tarde en mi casa- y a modo de despedida el rubio agrega –a las 5 Stiles, suerte-.

-Igual- contesta el castaño y cuelga.

Pero nuevamente un recuerdo pasa por su mente, el gimnasio está entre su camino hacia la casa del rubio y no está seguro de querer verlo ni de reojo, así que se dice a sí mismo.

-Ni modo mañana manejaré de más- resopla –no pienso pasar frente al gimnasio-.

Mientras tanto en un departamento lejano un moreno sale a tirar su basura, y se queda observando la noche, a su vez un rubio sale gritando en su casa.

-¡Chuck, Chuck, regresa!- un obediente perro se acerca a donde Isaac lo ha llamado y se encuentra con la mirada del moreno -¡Qué tal Derek!-.

-Hola Isaac- le dice el moreno con una leve sonrisa.

-Oye entonces ¿si puedes hacernos el favor de revisar el grifo?- pregunta esperanzado el rubio.

-Sí, no te preocupes- comenta el moreno –mañana en la tarde paso, estoy libre a las seis, ¿está bien?-.

-Sí, gracias- contesta Isaac abriéndole la puerta a su perro quien entra alocadamente al interior de la misma.

Ambos chicos se despiden perezosamente y cada uno entra a su respectivo hogar, sólo los separa la calle. Derek aún no habla con Cora pero espera que mañana domingo que ir a visitarlos su hermana acceda a cruzar palabras con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -al final incluí algo de Derek pues así creaba suspenso y tensión por le próximo capítulo.  
> -también en el siguiente habrá algo de Isaac con Allison y como tiene que ocurrir, Derek y Stiles se verán de frente y... si algo pasará... espero sea bueno.  
> -suerte y muchas gracias por leer.


	24. Por Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domingo... estudios... pizza... grifos... libretas... noche... aprietos... ¿abrazo?  
> Stiles va a casa de Isaac a estudiar y finalmente termina en un departamento a dormir donde él nunca creyó quedarse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Nuevo capitulo, nuevas aventuras y nuevos momentos de intriga y amor.  
> -En este capitulo lo prometido es deuda que se salda, los chicos se vuelven a encontrar en una situación diferente.

24.- Por Isaac

Stiles trató de hacer todo lo que pudo el domingo temprano… bueno que eso de temprano no fue tan cierto, Stiles se despertó exactamente a las 10:59 de la mañana, y había activado su alarma unas dos horas y cincuenta y nueve minutos antes, sin embargo cuando sonó sólo estiró la mano y la apagó para quedarse nuevamente en la comodidad de sus sueños, pero al momento de levantarse no pasó de hacer un algo por aquí y un algo por allá en toda la casa. Con una enorme recriminación por haber perdido tres horas de su día. También se dio un rápido baño en agua fría pues se había acabado el gas y no tenía tiempo de pedirlo por teléfono además no tenía dinero para eso, su capital había desaparecido ayer justo en unas hojas con pastas. Y como buen hijo no le diría a su padre para no atosigarlo con cosas tan mundanas mientras estaba ocupado en la jefatura ya habría tiempo después. Bueno al menos hasta que estuviera nuevamente en casa.

Su padre llegó a comer con él de rápido pues se halla muy ocupado en el trabajo, toda la semana ha estado pesado por lo que a veces ni se ven, pero por suerte hoy su padre se dio una escapada a casa. La comida fue ensalada, mucha ensalada. Y algo de soya que ni siquiera Stiles sabía que era pero como no tenía gas debía comprar en la calle algo, así que fue por “algo de soya saludable” que vendían a varias cuadras de su casa.

-¿Qué harás al rato hijo?- pregunta el sheriff mientras hace una pausa antes de tomar un poco de agua, pues Stiles no ha permitido que haya refresco en la mesa.

-Estudiaré en casa de Isaac- contesta el castaño mientras juega con su tenedor, realmente no tiene tanta hambre, pero no ha querido dejar comer solo a su padre.

-¿Por qué vas a ir hasta allá?- el ceño de su padre se marca un poco –siempre que estudias con él, es aquí en casa- sigue comentado extrañado –ya sabes que se puede quedar a dormir por si terminan muy noche-.

-No es eso papá- la verdad Stiles no le dirá a su padre que solo la cocina y la sala están hechas en casa y que por eso no invitó a Isaac a casa para ver todo el reguero que tienen y que tampoco su padre ha visto –es… que… él tiene todo el proyecto… sí en su casa y… bueno… es mejor que no lo ande cargando por todo Beacon Hills- finaliza tomando un poco de agua.

-Está bien- dice el sheriff tomando otro bocado – ¿te tardarás mucho en ese trabajo?-.

-Espero que no- pero sabe dentro de sí que tal vez sean las dos de la mañana y no pueda irse a dormir por todos los deberes escolares que aún le faltan y que de seguro a Isaac también –pero si se me hace tarde…-.

El sheriff lo interrumpe -¿Te quedas en su casa?- la pregunta sonó más a afirmación.

-Eh sí…- contestó nada convencido el chico, de hecho Stiles no había pensado en eso, pero ya vería que pasaría al rato, tal vez (y muy seguramente) terminaría manejando en la madrugada de regreso a casa –no hay problema-.

-¡Qué bien!- comenta el adulto –porque no quiero que andes manejando solo en la noche-.

-Sí- fue lo único que pudo contestar Stiles, en su interior volvió a surgir la pregunta: ¿por qué siempre termina desobedeciendo a su padre? incluso antes de que ocurran las cosas, de verdad que se sentía un mal hijo o al menos un “hijo algo no tan bueno”, Stiles terminó de levantar su plato sin haber probado más de la mitad de su comida, después de que su padre se despidiera de él y saliera corriendo hacia su patrulla.

Después de la huida de su padre hacia su trabajo, Stiles tomó todas sus cosas y se subió al jeep para dejarlas y que no se le olvidarán con las prisas además de bajar su equipo del gimnasio para cambiarlo (¡qué bien! tampoco había revisado eso, más ropa sucia), y se dio cuenta de una mala noticia, tenía poca gasolina, así que se detuvo primero a maldecirse por no pedirle dinero a su padre para eso, bueno aún tenía el dinero que le dejó para el gas, podría llamar al repartidor y decirle que ya no fuera a su casa, podría usar… pero se negó rotundamente a eso, pues de seguro su padre cuando llegará en la noche va a querer calentar su comida. Y en segundo lugar a pensar cómo se iba a ir a casa de Isaac, pues si se llevaba el auto, para mañana no tendría con que ir a la escuela.

Si se iba caminando iba tardar más de una hora, (a su paso caminando siempre se tardaba más) pero también tenía que esperar a repartidor del gas.

-¿Por qué aún no tenemos del gas entubado?- se dijo el chico. Pero luego sabía que el de la culpa fue él, pues le dijo a su padre hace cinco años cuando estaban visitando las casas y ofreciendo el servicio, que estaban bien así como estaban, para que querían que cavasen su patio, su casa. La verdad era que no quería quedarse en casa cuidando a los trabajadores, y que luego a él le tocará hacer más quehacer del necesario, pues había visto que sus vecinos tenían que encargarse de varias cosas mientras hacían los trabajos de implantación de la línea del gas.

Al menos el del gas no tardó tanto, pues llego unos veinte minutos antes gracias a la falta de tráfico. Así que decidido se iría caminando hasta la casa de Isaac. Así que se calzo de tenis con una ropa cómoda y emprendió la aventura de descender por las calles de Beacon Hills hasta el centro y atravesarlo luego (no sin antes dar una vuelta amplia para no pasar cerca del gimnasio) para llegar del otro lado donde vivía el rubio.

Al pasar por la calle del gimnasio nos e dio cuenta hasta que estaba a media cuadra del reciento, luego de pensarlo varias veces mejor dio media vuelta y camino varias cuadras alejándose del sitio de su desatino y siguió su rumbo a casa de Lahey. Eso lo retrasó al menos unos quince minutos más por lo que cuando llegó a la casa del rubio llevaba casi media hora de retraso. Sin embargo no se sintió tan cansado como hubiera pensado, el día anterior estuvo de pata de perro, y ahora se encontraba bien, una hora de recorrido, quizá el gimnasio ya le hacía efecto, al menos en la resistencia, pues músculos aún no tenía en ningún sitio.

Arribó a la casa Lahey con algo de sudor en su playera. Tocó el timbre y espero-

-Pensé que ya no vendrías- dijo un sorprendido Isaac -pasa-.

-Yo también- contesto acalorado el chico –me vine caminando-.

-¿Caminando?- la sorpresa aumentó -¿Tú? ¿Desde tu casa?- eso sonó ofensivo - ¿Tú?-.

-Sí, yo- contestó molesto el castaño –no te sorprendas desde que voy al gimnasio hago maravillas-concluyó el chico mientras se deja ir en el sillón.

Isaac lo guio hasta su habitación donde los libros y libretas ya se hayan dispersas en el escritorio, estaba abierta la libreta de química con una tarea casi por terminar, Stiles se volvió a dejar ir ahora en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la silla que seguramente estaba ocupando Isaac. El rubio recibió un mensaje con el cual sonrió y le dijo al castaño.

-Mis primos están de visita y a cada rato me mandan mensajes de lo que están haciendo incluso fotos mira- el rubio muestra el celular que tiene una foto de su hermano Camden con dos de sus primos mientras levantaban a un tercero por los hombros con intensión de arrojarlo al lago y señalándolos en la foto se los fue presentando –este es Samuel- que era el mayor de los tres –y este es Caleb, su hermano- señalando al que llevaban en hombros –este otro le decimos Ares, por su carácter enojón- señalo al más rubio de todos –se llama Zane-.

-Se ven muy divertidos- dice Stiles emitiendo una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- responde algo desanimado el rubio –pero como tengo tarea no puedo divertirme con ellos-concluye con un suspiro.

Nuevamente suena su celular con otro mensaje, esta vez lo revisa con un ceño en la frente.

-¿Otra vez tus primos?- pregunta el castaño.

-No, un amigo que nos va a ayudar con algo que se descompuso- contesta el rubio mientras escribe y manda un mensaje de respuesta –que llegará tarde, eso nos da más tiempo para estudiar-.

La tarde pasó sin pormenores, el trabajo fue fluyendo, estaban muy atentos haciendo los deberes o compartiendo dudas más que soluciones, química estuvo hecha, física… más o menos, matemáticas es un hueso duro de roer por lo que siguen en ello, llevan casi dos horas en su tarea, cuando suena la puerta y un ruido de gritos y risas sube hasta la habitación en la que se hayan.

-Ya llegaron esos ruidosos- dice el rubio levantándose de su lugar y yendo a cerrar la puerta –será mejor que no entren porque si no, no vamos a poder seguir trabajando- se disculpa el rubio.

-Si tú lo dices- contesta el castaño levantando los hombros.

-Al rato que bajemos por algo de comer te los presentó- dice Isaac mientras se sienta al lado de Stiles y siguen con su tarea.

Después de que dieron las 8 de la noche sonó el timbre, Isaac salió rápido del cuarto diciéndole a Stiles que de seguro era su vecino el que los iba a ayudar con lo del grifo. Stiles solo vio como Isaac desapareció de su puerta y regreso unos minutos después con él. Precisamente con él, que no había más vecinos en el mundo, acaso no había más gente que pudiera ayudarlo. Porqué precisamente Derek.

-Mira ya llegó- señalando al moreno, Isaac lo hace pasar a su habitación –es Derek-.

-Hola- es lo único que Stiles puede decir.

-Mmm- la contestación del moreno es casi inaudible acompañada de un movimiento de cabeza-Isaac ¿dónde es?- pregunta ese chico que no se ha movido de la entrada de la habitación.

-Es en la puerta de enfrente- contesta el rubio dándole una caja de herramientas que es lo que se fue a buscar en el armario que hay en ese cuarto.

Derek desaparece del umbral, pero desde la posición que tiene el castaño si se gira solo un poco lo puede seguir viendo cuando entra al baño y se cruzan las miradas por el espejo que refleja el rostro del moreno. Mala suerte ahora debe de hacer su tarea con ese chico demasiado cerca.

-¿No lo podría hacer tu papá eso?- pregunta el castaño cuando se hayan hombro con hombro haciendo la tarea y en voz muy baja.

-Sí pero no está en casa- responde el rubio –ya ves que son las eliminatorias de las estatales y debe de estar con el equipo y no lo vamos a esperar hasta que regrese, pues tenemos invitados en casa y un solo baño no es suficiente-.

-¿Y tú hermano no sabe arreglarlo?- cuestiona nuevamente el castaño mientras mira de reojo en dirección del baño.

-No, y si sabe no quiso hacerlo- contestó el rubio subiendo los hombros –está de vacaciones una quincena y no quiere hacer nada que no sea descansar-.

El tiempo sigue pasando y ellos no se han despegado de su lugar para nada, pero Stiles a veces y solo a veces ha mandado la mirada hacía el baño. Cuando finalmente han dado las nueve de la noche, vuelve a lanzar una pregunta.

-¿Cómo que ya se tardó? ¿No?- Stiles sigue mirando ahora el baño.

-No lo sé- dice Isaac cerrando su libro y depositándolo al lado de los que ya ha hecho, sólo le falta uno más.

-A cenar, pedí pizza- el grito del hermano de Isaac los despabila y los hace salir de la habitación.

Antes de bajar por las escaleras, Isaac se acerca a la puerta del baño y le dice en voz alta a su vecino, el “buena onda” que está arreglando su tubería o lo que sea que esté haciendo.

-Baja a cenar con nosotros Derek-  la invitación suena un poco a orden.

Derek se haya nervioso en ese baño que se haya muy cerca del cuarto donde se encuentra el castaño, de hecho se ha puesto nervioso desde que lo vio justo ahí con Isaac, que no puede tener otros amigos, que no puede tener otro compañero de estudios, que no puede hacer su tarea en los horarios normales, no a última hora. Pues bien ese nerviosismo es el que ha atrasado al moreno pues en menos de una hora ya hubiese terminado lo del grifo, sin embargo puede escuchar la voz del chico desde su lugar de trabajo y lo hace estremecerse.

-Claro-contesta el moreno y se levanta de su lugar para seguir a los dos chicos por el pasillo hasta la sala, no sin antes limpiarse las manos con una toalla. Estuvo trabajando el domingo en la tarde por lo que llegó tarde a casa de Isaac y no ha comido nada, por lo que no puede rechazar esa invitación.

Ambos bajan las escaleras hombro con hombro siguiendo al rubio, el castaño y el moreno solo se miran de reojo pero no han dicho palabra alguna. La mente de Derek se haya sin poder conseguir respuesta a lo que ocurre, pero todo por ayudar a su vecino todo por Isaac.

Todos cenaron rieron y comentaron los que habían hecho ese día bueno al menos todos los Lahey lo hicieron, puesto que el Stilinski y el Hale, se hallaban un poco incomodos, pues los sentaron precisamente hombro con hombro en la mesa, Derek le tenía que pasar la cátsup al castaño pues él estaba más cerca del centro de la mesa, pero lo hacía con sumo cuidado de no rosar los dedos del menor, sin embargo, la última ocasión, un ligero toque provocó lo que no querían. Una descarga de electricidad y de sensaciones.

-Perdón- dijo el castaño pues dejó caer la botella de cátsup que por suerte era de plástico.

-Lo siento fui yo- le respondió Derek quien se agacho al mismo tiempo que el chico para recoger la botella que se llegó a instalar justo debajo de la mesa, nadie se dio cuenta del suceso, nadie excepto Isaac quien estaba frente a ellos exactamente y se había percatado del poco contacto visual y verbal que tenían los chicos, el rubio era muy observador, no decía nada pero todo lo guardaba en su memoria.

Los dos muchachos llenos de hormonas y deseos se encontraban bajo la mesa y al mismo tiempo alcanzaron la botella que ya se había detenido y justo volvieron a tocarse, justo volvieron a sentir la piel del otro, justo volvieron a perderse en la mirada del otro, con un enorme deseo de besarle. Mientras tanto otra mirada muy disimulada los observaba desde la mesa, Isaac había retirado un poco su silla para ver lo que ocurría bajo su mesa, se sorprendió mucho pues había entendido todo pero guardo silencio.

La noche siguió avanzando y los Lahey no permitieron que ninguno de sus invitados se fuera temprano, Camden estaba gustoso de tener a Derek en casa pues fueron compañeros en la preparatoria, fueron amigos durante mucho tiempo y aún lo seguían siendo aunque no se veían tanto, además el castaño les cayó muy bien a los primos Lahey, quienes lo encontraron muy divertido y ocurrente, fue una noche de amigos muy grata para todo, sin embargo para nuestros protagonistas la noche les hacía querer estar juntos un poco más, aunque lo negaran.

El tiempo pasó y la media noche llegó a Beacon Hills y con ella, el sueño.

-Es hora de dormir- dijo Camden levantándose de la mesa y despidiéndose de los chicos –vamos- les dijo a sus primos – los acomodo en su habitación-.

Dicho esto todos se despidieron y el hermano mayor de Isaac desapareció por la escalera y detrás de él los tres primos Lahey que iban muy contentos, sólo se quedó Isaac recogiendo la poca basura que se hallaba en la mesa, pues Caleb y Samuel le habían ayudado a levantar las cajas de pizza y Stiles las de soda.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Stiles cuando ya estaba por irse a su casa.

-¿Cómo te vas a ir a tu casa?- preguntó el rubio recordando que el jeep no estaba estacionado afuera.

-Pues... no sé…- contestó el castaño.

-No Stiles, te debes de…- y justo en ese momento Isaac se acordó de algo -¡Oh! Tenemos casa llena, digo podrías dormirte en…- y la cara del rubio se llenó de preocupación pues estaba ideando donde acomodar al castaño.

Justo en ese momento bajo su hermano mayor con cobijas a la sala.

-Acomode a los chicos en las habitaciones tuya y la de papá- dijo aventando las cosas al sofá –yo me quedo en aquí y tu duérmete en lo que era mi cuarto, ahí al menos hay un colchón- y era cierto desde que él se fue de casa hubo cambios, y uno de ellos fue que tenían una cama menos, solo conservaron el colchón pues no se habían podido deshacer de él.

-Stiles… yo…- dijo Isaac mirando al castaño y haciendo que Camden entendiera.

-Anda Derek, tú tienes espacio ¿no?- preguntó el Lahey mayor acercándose al moreno por detrás.

-¿Yo?- soltó un poco agudo el susodicho.

-Sí, digo me das asilo en tu casa y pues Stiles que se quede en este sofá- señaló Camden.

-No, como creen, no quiero molestar- dijo el castaño –me regreso a casa además no es tan noche-.

-Son más de las doce- soltó nuevamente el moreno, quien recibió una mirada asesina del castaño.

-Lo siento Stiles- se disculpó Isaac –si me hubieras avisado, hubiéramos hecho espacio pero mira- el rubio señaló la sala repleta de maletas tanto de sus primos como de su hermano, que no habían deshecho, y se veían más porque llevaban mucho de su equipo de surf, de baloncesto y de patinaje. Esos Lahey, sí que eran muy deportivos.

 -No importa- dijo el chico acercándose a la puerta ya con sus cosas a la mano. Pero un fuerte agarre lo detuvo, el contacto lo erizo, no necesito girar para saber quién era.

-Vamos, te quedas en mi departamento, está noche- soltó como un bufido el moreno.

-¡Qué bien!- gritó Camden dejándose caer en el sofá –todo arreglado-.

 -Gracias Derek- dijo muy agradecido Isaac.

Stiles no dijo nada solo se dejó llevar como si estuviera en la corriente, Isaac los acompañó hasta la puerta y los dejó ir no sin antes. Esta vez fue su culpa por no hacer todos los preparativos para que nada de esto pasase, pero también le echaba la culpa a Isaac por querer que estudiara con él. Por Isaac pasó todo eso.

-Stiles- lo llamó antes de que se alejaran más, el castaño se acercó a él –luego me cuentas-.

Stiles se extrañó -¿Cómo?-.

-Todo- contestó el rubio –me cuentas todo- y un brillo de complicidad se asomó por las pupilas del rubio quien se metió nuevamente a su casa. Todo este enredo había sido por el rubio, por Isaac.

El camino lo hicieron en sumo silencio, durante ese recorrido no dejó de echarle la culpa a su amigo rubio. Al llegar al departamento, Stiles trató de no moverse más que lo necesario mientras Derek sacaba sábanas y las colocaba en el sofá. Después de ese enorme silencio lo volteo a ver.

-Espero que estés cómodo- dijo casi en un susurro el moreno.

Justo el castaño iba a agradecerle cuando sonó su celular el que saco para leer el mensaje que le había llegado –acabo de ver la peli que me recomendaste y estuvo genial- Stiles la leyó en voz baja pero por el poco ruido que había alrededor el moreno lo escuchó todo –buenas noches Stiles, por cierto ya sé a dónde ir la próxima vez- el castaño dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el mayor.

-Tu novia- fue una afirmación de parte de Derek pero que estaba llena de celos y de demanda.

-No es mi novia- contestó el castaño dejando su celular en su bolsillo.

-Te besas con ella, es tu novia- argumentó el moreno para salir de la habitación.

-Oye- el chico lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo –no tienes que hablarme así, si tienes algo que decir dímelo- el valor se le escurría por los poros abandonándole el cuerpo al chico –no me hables como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo-.

-Suéltame- demando el moreno mirando amenazadoramente al castaño.

-Será mejor que me vaya- soltó Stiles dejándole el brazo libre y acercándose a la entrada.

Pero no pudo ni acercarse a la puerta pues Derek lo detuvo con un fuerte agarre.

-Basta- le dijo obligándolo a girarse –no seas un niño-.

-Suéltame- la orden de Stiles sonó un tanto a grito.

-Te quedas en el sofá- dijo el moreno sin soltar al castaño.

Hubo un silencio en ese momento, donde las miradas se cruzaron y un intenso deseo de besarse apareció, estaban demasiado cerca, estaban tan juntos, el calor que emanaban lo sentían tan palpable, tan verdadero.

-Me quedó en el sofá- logró decir Stiles antes de que se acercaran más, rompiendo el momento y alejándolos.

-Buenas noches- contestó el moreno antes de desaparecer por una puerta que Stiles supuso era su habitación.

La noche iba ser larga pues estaban a unos metros de distancia. El castaño decidió quedarse para no arriesgarse en la noche pero también quiso quedarse para escuchar dormir aunque sea a la distancia al moreno.

Derek se metió en su cama después de tratar de leer no dos libros sino seis sin poder conseguirlo, cerró los ojos y todo le supo a soledad, como si él le faltará. Como si su naturaleza fuera estar con él. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su puerta la abrió y Stiles estaba parado del otro lado apunto de tocar.

-Tengo frío- logró articular el chico –solo me diste sábanas- era mentira Stiles estaba ahí parado frente al moreno por la misma razón que este abrió la puerta.

-Perdón… yo…- dijo Derek –lo olvide-.

-No hay problema- contestó nerviosamente Stiles –bueno yo…-.

El momento los unió sin poder evitarlo, se dieron un fuerte abrazo, un dulce y puro abrazo, un cálido contacto hacía tiempo que querían tocarse, tocarse en verdad. Los abrazos a veces son menospreciados porque no dejan ver a los ojos al que se abraza pero se nos olvida un pequeño detalle, dejan sentir el corazón del otro, dejan que se unan en un mismo latido, y eso era lo que les ocurría a su par de corazones. En ese abrazo se dijeron todo, todo en verdad lo que sentían, lo que deseaban, el miedo que tenían, lo que debían enfrentar, lo que no podían hacer. Pero aún no podían dar el paso. En ese momento ambos le agradecieron en silencio al rubio. Por Isaac habían quedado en ese abrazo hermoso.

La noche la durmieron en la misma cama uno frente al otro solo agarrados de la mano (que se ha decir que fue una decisión con una rebatinga por parte de ambos, pero que al final terminó con cada chico en un lado de la cama y con forme el sueño iba apoderándose de ellos terminaron tocándose lentamente los dedos hasta estrechar las manos antes de perderse en la inconsciencia), de una sola mano, el contacto los ayudo a soltar las tensiones del día, les hacía bastante bien estar así de cerca. Pretextos: era para ahorrar cobijas, era porque ya hacía frio como para sacar más cobijas, era… era… era para estar juntos y el sueño se hizo de ellos, llevándolos a su inconsciente en un mismo sueño para ambos, un mismo y dulce sueño de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por los kudos.  
> Primeramente gracias Isaac por juntarlos sin querer.  
> Luego... los chicos necesitaban algo para saber que si sentían algo verdadero por el otro, pero eso no quiere decir que todo va a ir bien ahora... siento que los abrazos son un momento tan íntimo pues se entra en comunión con el otro. al menos a mi los abrazos me dejaban un buen sabor de boca con las personas que quiero, y he de contar que alguna vez solo tenía abrazos verdaderos de una persona de la que me enamore, pero que siempre terminábamos sin hablarnos, era extraño, pues siempre que nos "reconciliábamos" (y lo pongo en comillas porque nunca nos peleábamos o disgustábamos solo nos alejábamos) el abrazo era parte vital de nuestro encuentro. por eso quise imprimir algo de ese suceso del que tengo conocimiento. un abrazo verdadero pero que a veces no basta para que todo este bien.


	25. Relaciones ajenas (parte tres)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pronto llegará la fiesta tan esperada en casa de Érica y con ella varias decisiones que cambiaran el rumbo de los amigos, Stiles y Derek también irán a esa fiesta... pero tan juntos como quisieran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -bueno aquí tienen este capitulo que me hizo reír y llorar a la vez, creo que es un capitulo complejo quizá de los más complejos que he escrito y si hay un poco de desgracia para la pareja.

25.- Relaciones ajenas (parte tres)

Ethan y ¿Lydia?...

Todo fue un enrollo, una equivocación, un mal momento y un sonrojo enorme… y más por parte de Lydia.

Si bien son muy parecidos, nunca antes les había pasado que los hubieran confundido, y mucho menos las personas con las que se besaban. Eso nunca había pasado, pero esta ocasión parece que el destino quiso burlarse de la pelirroja y de los gemelos sin descartar a Danny.

Era una tarde deliciosa en Beacon Hills, y la pelirroja salió acompañada de Érica y Allison por las calles a comprarse los disfraces de Halloween, precisamente mañana debían utilizarlos, bueno no es precisamente que hayan dejado las compras de último momento, pero Lydia quería ir despampanante, quería impresionar a Aiden, quería verse radiante y desde la semana pasada se había aventurado a las tiendas, una vez con su madre, otra vez con Allison, una vez más con Érica, incluso Cora la acompañó una vez que se sentía aburrida (realmente no quería estar cerca de Stiles) y en esta ocasión que se hizo acompañar de sus dos amigas.

Érica ya tenía su vestido, más bien disfraz pues había decidido ser gatúbela, una sensual gatúbela, su traje era todo negro con mascara incluida con unas sexis y pequeñas orejas, unas botas enormes y un gran deseo de impresionar a los chicos. Puesto que su salida con Derek no había funcionado como esperaba.

Recuerda que esa noche puso su mayor esfuerzo por conquistar a ese moreno, porque de verdad le atraía, pero parecía que conforme avanzaba la noche Derek perdía el interés en ella, así que al final de la noche se aventuró a hacer algo que ni borracha hubiera intentado antes, estaban platicando y el moreno dijo de la nada “a veces no estás con quien quieres estar” parecía molesto, por lo que la rubia lo atrajo hacia ella y le preguntó “¿Y tú quieres estar conmigo?”, Derek solo dijo que no se refería a ella, que acababa de acordarse de algo (o alguien) por lo que la chica sin soltarle del brazo se acercó rápidamente diciéndole “porque yo si quiero estar contigo”.

El beso duro solo unos segundos, bueno por parte de Érica, pues el moreno no le correspondió, simplemente se apartó caballerosamente de ella y le dijo que la tenía que llevar a casa. Justo en ese momento Derek volvió a ver hacia el frente como si estuviera observando un punto que ella no podía ver y sin decir más el color de la ira invadió su rostro y un minuto después arrancó frenéticamente el auto, a decir verdad ese minuto fue un silencio sepulcral, que Érica tomó como negativa de interés por parte del moreno hacía ella. Ahí acabo su historia con el moreno.

Allison todavía no se decidía si apoyar a DC comics o a Marvel, pues Érica con su traje de gatúbela estaba de parte de Isaac (bueno no era de la liga pero era de esa marca) quién iría de flash,  o apoyar a Scott quién se disfrazaría de ojo de halcón, ella nos e había decidido si de la mujer maravilla o de la viuda negra, aunque sería mejor ir de la viuda maravilla porque seguía estando a la mitad de sus decisiones.

Lydia se había negado rotundamente a vestirse de alguna heroína o villana o algo que tuviera que ver con personajes de animación, ella quería ser una reina, una diva, una… bueno aún no sabía que pero iba a ir de eso, que la haría brillar con luz propia.

Mientras las chicas se probaban muchos disfraces, Lydia que aún no se desidia que ponerse, quiso caminar un poco para despejarse, así que se retiró de los vestidores y camino hasta salir de la tienda recargándose en un barandal que estaba cerca de las escaleras automáticas, pudo divisar a lo lejos a un gemelo, un lindo rubio que se paseaba por la sección de juegos en el piso de abajo, así que con todo el poder de su coquetería y un poco de disimulo en sus grititos, logro llamar la atención de aquel chico. Quién habló con alguien que desde donde se encontraba no se podía ver, pero que en un segundo se encaminó a las escaleras.

El gemelo subió despacio hasta donde estaba la pelirroja quien lo tomó de la mano y lo desapareció del lugar rápidamente. Un chico moreno lo siguió por las escaleras automáticas junto a otro gemelo quienes se encontraban decidiendo que comprar para pasar las tardes de noviembre mientras estaban de holgazanes los fines de semana, ninguno de los dos se percató que Lydia era quien había llamado al gemelo perdido. Quién les dijo que iba a subir porque tal vez la pelirroja necesitaba ayuda.

Ethan no pudo decirle nada a la chica pues está se apresuró buscando algo en los vestidores, diciéndole en el camino que guardara silencio, a lo que el gemelo obedeció pues creía que lo necesitaba para algo. El chico volteaba de vez en cuando para ver si podía divisar a su hermano o a Danny, que seguro lo alcanzarían en cualquier momento ¿o no?

Finalmente la pelirroja se detuvo en un vestidor, el más retirado y casualmente no había gente por ahí, Ethan quiso preguntar algo pero Lydia le puso el dedo en la boca para evitar que dijera algo. Este obedeció atónito pues aún no entendía lo que pasaba.

La chica lo metió al vestidor y cerró tras de sí la puerta, Ethan creyó que encontraría algún vestido roto o tal vez una rata o un ¿cadáver?... pero lo que se topó fueron los labios de Lydia que se acercaron hasta darle un pasional beso acompañado de un abrazo que lo replegó al espejo del fondo, Ethan trató de empujarla suavemente pero la chica no se apartaba, parecía que estaba poseída por el deseo. La puerta no había quedado bien cerrada por lo que se fue abriendo poco a poco, dejando ver a Danny y a Aiden lo que ocurría en ese lugar, realmente no pasó más que unos segundos, pero ambos chicos se quedaron fuera sorprendidos y finalmente soltaron una enorme carcajada que logró liberar a Ethan de ese abrazo quien salió huyendo para colocarse tras Danny y su hermano.

La pelirroja los miro atónita y después de un segundo comprendió lo que cavaba de pasar, había besado al gemelo equivocado, se estaba violando a Ethan, con razón sus labios le sabían diferente, un sonrojo enorme seguido de la furia la acompañó mientras se alejaba del lugar maldiciendo a los tres chicos que se hallaban ahí.

Aiden corrió tras ella para disculparse e Ethan miro con una enorme disculpa a Danny quien no paraba de reírse. El gemelo alcanzó a la pelirroja para atraparla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir hasta que se fundieron en un tierno beso.

-Recuerda que estos son mis labios- dijo el chico besándole luego la frente.

-Sabía que había algo raro- fue lo único que pudo articular la chica para seguir besándose.

Al final Lydia aceptó comprase un disfraz que hiciera juego con el de Aiden, solo para que este la perdonará por su enorme error, aunque el gemelo nunca se había molestado por eso. Ellos irían de la chica halcón y de linterna verde.

 

Scott y Allison

Esa noche, justo después de la alocada compra de disfraces, la morena arriba a su casa, son casi las diez de la noche, está muy cansada pues esa Lydia las hizo a ella y a Érica caminar y probarse muchos disfraces, pero al final la pelirroja eligió el menos esperado, Allison se burló de ella en silencio, luego en Halloween se lo restregaría en la cara, aunque la morena está peor, pues se ha comprado esos dos vestuarios de esas dos compañías rivales de comics, de hecho se los había comprado desde hace tres días, pero esperaba que con esta salida se resolviera ese asunto, sin embargo no sabe cuál llevar, mejor dicho no sabe con quién ir, es extraño pues ninguno de los dos se lo ha pedido, pero los ha visto con toda la intención de hacerlo.

Despacio sube hasta su porche y se ve sorprendida cuando abre su puerta por una pequeña tarjetita que se encuentra en la maceta que está a su derecha, una maceta que tiene un gran helecho, está atada con cuidado con un cordoncillo que lleva en ambos lados unas puntas como si fueran de flechas. El frente de la tarjeta tiene el dibujo de un arco con muchos tonos de rojos y negro, esto la emociona pues ese es su deporte favorito, con sus colores preferidos. Con cuidado la abre.

_“Hola._

_Espero que estés muy bien aunque no habría el por qué no estarlo, sé que no me he acercado a ti este fin, de hecho tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero sé también que estás pasando un momento difícil de decisión, por eso sólo quise escribirte para no hacerte sentir hostigada, me encantaría que fueras conmigo a la fiesta mañana pero no quiero que te sientas estresada o comprometida, me gustas y mucho, sólo que te daré tu espacio._

_Te quiero._

_Nos vemos mañana y quizá bailemos una pieza, claro si tú quieres._

_Atte. Isaac.”_

Justo se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de la chica pero una voz a su espalda la quita de su ensoñación.

-Allison- Scott se acercó despacio a ella.

La morena giro su cuerpo y se encontró muy cerca del chico quien llevaba una flor blanca.

-Scott ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta intrigada la morena aunque realmente sabe a lo que ha venido el moreno.

-Toma- le dice el moreno entregándole torpemente la rosa.

-Gracias- contesta ella totalmente desconcertada.

-Y… ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunta el chico algo incómodo.

-Bien… ¿Y tú?- contesta la chica con una flor en la mano derecha que le pesa lo mismo que la tarjeta en su otra mano.

-Allison, sólo quiero pedirte algo- expresa el moreno con algo de dificultad.

-Dime…- aunque realmente la morena quisiera escapar de ese sitio, la presión es demasiada, parece que al destino le encanta jugar con ella.

-Allison –cada vez que Scott dice el nombre de la chica, esta como que vibra por dentro y él como que tiembla- ¿irías a la fiesta de Halloween conmigo?-.

Hay un pequeño silencio.

Un silencio que a Scott no le gusta.

Un silencio que Allison no puede romper.

Las cartas están sobre la mesa y ahora es tiempo de que a morena decida, esperaba ese momento para acabar con esa agonía, pero también no quería que llegará pues estar “entre la espada y la pared” es como se siente ahora, y es una horrible sensación. No quiere perder a ninguno de los chicos, pero no puede seguir comportándose como una imbécil.

-Scott- por fin suelta la morena –gracias por la flor- el silencio regresa.

-Entonces…- el moreno deja la palabra en el aire con la intención de que Allison conteste.

La chica sabe lo que tiene que hacer, así que lo mira directamente a los ojos, sabe que él le hace bien, sabe que le gusta ese chico, pero también sabe que Isaac es perfecto. La respuesta es parte clave de la resolución y mañana todo quedará definido.

Eso espera.

 

Jennifer va tras Derek

31 de octubre. En la mañana.

El moreno sale a correr en la mañana, muy de mañana ni siquiera el sol ha salido por el cielo, pero se puede sentir como toda la ciudad va despertando poco a poco mientras va corriendo por las calles hasta perderse en el bosque.

Le encanta esa sensación de humedad en el ambiente y como el silencio se va rompiendo poco a poco por el cantar de los pajarillos que se van despertando mientras el cielo se va tiñendo de rojo y anaranjado.

Casi dan las 7 y media cuando empieza el regreso a su departamento, los días sábados y domingos los acompaña del rubio, Isaac, pues le ha pedido que le ayudase con un poco de entrenamiento para mejorar su rendimiento en el lacrosse, pero como hoy es martes Derek corre solo. De hecho si lo piensa correr con el rubio es gracioso y le da un toque de “hermandad” a sus paseos por el bosque, le agrada ese chico.

El último tramo lo hace acelerando el paso. Avanza muy rápido, lo más rápido que puede, son un par de minutos en los que saca su mejor rendimiento. Y luego empieza a trotar muy suavemente hasta que termina por caminar para llegar a un pequeño parquecillo que está a una cuadra de su casa.  Derek hace un poco de estiramiento, y algunas abdominales, no abusa mucho pues en la tarde le toca entrenamiento en el gimnasio.

Al llegar a casa. Una sombra se ve opacando su puerta. Él no la nota al principio pero cuando se va acercando puede notar las ropas oscuras de esa persona de la que solo ve la espalda. Una mujer es quién lo está esperando junto a la puerta de entrada del edificio. Extrañado no le presta mucha atención pues a él nadie lo viene a buscar y menos tan temprano. De seguro es para alguien más.

Cuando casi llega a su puerta. Isaac cruza la calle con su bicicleta rumbo de la escuela. Lanzándole un saludo y una sonrisa diferente. Un gesto que nunca había visto en el rubio, más bien un gesto que el rubio nuca le había hecho antes. Como si Isaac supiera algo, como si tuviera información clasificada.

Jennifer le saluda con una sonrisa triste.

Derek termina de despedirse del chico y al girar ha escuchado su nombre, ha visto un rostro conocido, le han saludado pero tarda unos segundos en reconocer y asimilar lo que acaba de pasar.

Jennifer le vuelve a saludar ahora con un poco más de energía. La mujer se haya totalmente de pie a su espalda. Se ve diferente, cambiada, algo triste que se esconde tras su sonrisa.

Jennifer es su algo así como ex, aunque nunca oficializaron la relación cuando iban en la universidad, es una año mayor que él, pero juntos vivieron muchas experiencias, buenas y malas, precisamente una mala fue la que los separó.

Derek está algo confundido pero la invita a entrar al edificio, luego la conduce por el pasillo hasta su departamento, la noche del sábado-domingo, también condujo a alguien por el mismo recorrido, solo que ese chico se hallaba igual de nervioso y ansioso que él, parecía como si la tensión sexual se podía ver y tocar, un silencio semejante al de ahora se dejaba ir por ese departamento, pero en esta ocasión la sensación era difusamente… ¿mala?

Derek abre la puerta e invita a Jennifer a que pase a la sala, la chica entra con mucha precaución, como si el peligro envolviera ese lugar.

Es miércoles, es jueves y es viernes por la mañana.

Derek se ha quedado en el sillón y Jennifer en su habitación.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- lanza el moreno mientras desayunan uno frente al otro.

Derek se ha dedicado a ayudar a la mujer que no tiene a donde ir, de hecho la ha llevado al hospital y le ha comprado algo de ropa. Pero justo hoy la chica le ha anunciado a Derek que se marcha, que debe seguir su camino y le agradece de corazón todo lo que ha hecho por ella.

-¿Jennifer?- pregunta el moreno pues la chica se haya perdida entre sus pensamientos y su plato de cereal con fresas que tiene frente a sí.

-Perdón…- comenta la chica. Con una enorme disculpa en la cara y el corazón. Como si se disculpara de todo.

-¿A dónde irás?- pregunta el chico más interesado y con un dejo de melancolía.

-No lo sé… no lo sé- las palabras quedan flotando en el aire, así se siente Jennifer como una pluma que el viento arrastra a su gusto, sin poder frenarse, sin poder decir alguna palabra, todo se arruinó ese año. Todo acabo o al menos es lo que ella piensa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?- vuelve a preguntar Derek cada vez más trastocado por la situación de su acompañante, a decir verdad la primera vez que se quedaron en su sala a platicar ella no comentó mucho, pero el moreno supuso que estaba en problemas pero no la iba a atosigar con preguntas, que Jennifer hablaría cuando estuviese lista, y si lo hizo al día siguiente que fue cuando Derek la llevó al médico, todo pasó tan rápido, pero por suerte aún no se iba al gimnasio.

-Cuatro meses- contesta Jennifer con esperanza y dolor en la voz –casi cinco-.

La noticia y las circunstancias fueron un balde de agua fría para Derek.

-No es necesario que te vayas- contesta el chico mientras recoge los patos y los deja en el fregadero.

-No quiero importunar- dice la chica mientras lo mira de frente cuando este ya se haya sentado junto a ella.

-No- expresa enérgico Derek -quédate-.

-Gracias- la chica acepta después de un par de segundos de meditarlo, realmente no tiene a donde ir, al menos un tiempo tendrá un techo sobre sí.

-¿Y has hablado con él?- pregunta ahora muy intrigado e moreno.

-Ennis…- dice a mujer como si el nombre le quemará la garganta –desapareció al enterarse… no sé de él-.

-Cobarde- murmura entre dientes el moreno.

Ennis y Derek eran amigos en la universidad, grandes amigos a decir verdad pero la amistad se acabó cuando Jennifer y Derek empezaron a salir, fue ahí donde todo se tensó, pero lo peor venía después cuando Ennis y Jennifer engañaron la amistad y el amor de Derek por ambos. Fue hace dos años y desde ese momento no había vuelto a hablar con ellos, o al menos con Jennifer.

Y ahora estaba embarazada sin lugar a donde ir, esperando un hijo de aquel que según la amaba tanto pero que la abandonó.

-Quédate- dice el moreno –luego ya veremos-.

 

Cuando Érica ~~conoce~~ reconoce a Boyd

Por fin llegó la fiesta de Halloween. Hasta el viernes 3 de noviembre, pero llegó...

Érica ha estado algo desilusionada con el amor, principalmente por Derek, la rubia nunca ha tenido un novio que de verdad sea eso un novio, bueno ha tenido algunos en la secundaria pero esos no cuentan, pues ahora que está en la preparatoria le encantaría tener una historia de amor.

Por lo que sí la tiene extasiada es la fiesta, la primer fiesta que realiza en su casa, bueno una gran fiesta en su casa, pues sus cumpleaños eran algo reducidos de invitados, pero ahora con un año de antelación se había prometido organizar una fiesta que compitiera con las que organiza Lydia o las de Jackson o esa gran fiesta de luz negra que hizo en el verano Danny.

Érica ha juntado el dinero suficiente para adornar todo su patio y la planta baja de su sala, tiene un sinfín de adornos con motivo hallowinesco, todos de muy buen gusto por decirlo así, además ha incluido una gran catrina en el centro del lugar, ese personaje mexicano le ha encantado desde siempre, por lo que se consiguió una de dos metros que ha puesto en el centro de la sala rodeada de todas las bebidas, el lugar tiene colores rojos, naranjas y obviamente negros, lo único banco es el gran vestido de la catrina que da un contraste espectacular con el lugar.

Ha conseguido diferentes plantas extrañas (compradas, rentadas y prestadas) para darle un toque de folclor y de enigma al lugar, ha hecho unas fogatas en su patio claramente como adornos pero que sabe acabaran de asadores de malvaviscos, las rejas de la entrada tienen enredaderas que las hacen ver extrañamente atractivas.

La comida también tiene motivos de calaveras, de brujas, figuras de vampiros, de todo lo inimaginable, eso sí hizo unas especiales para sus amigos, figurillas de los héroes de acción dela liga de la justicia y de los vengadores, sabe que todos ellos lo adoraran.

El primero en llegar, (y muchas veces es asín cuando quedan para un trabajo en su casa o cuando son solo ellos dos) es Boyd.

Ha legado un par de horas antes de lo anunciado, pero este chico siempre llega temprano para ayudarla a acomodar lo último, que en esta ocasión es mucho.

Están los dos chicos muy juntos sobre una caja de cartón sacando los últimos discos de música que escucharan, pues con todo el ajetreo Érica olvidó conseguir la música para la fiesta, por suerte Boyd no lo deja escapar. Y hace una lista con las canciones que irán escuchando pues é se ha designado como el dj de la noche, a lo que la rubia agradece con un fuerte abrazo, un pequeño abrazo que después de unos segundos se ve interrumpido por un timbre, un timbre que suena y que el chico odia en esos segundos.

Con la música de los discos, la música de su reproductor personal y algunas que ha buscado en el YouTube, Boyd ha ido sacando la noche y lo mejor de todo ha recibido varias sonrisas de agradecimiento de la rubia, aunque a veces se sienta celoso porque la chica le presta atención a sus invitados, en especial ese de cabello negro y ese Stiles, parece que todas y todos quisieran con ese chico, pues es muy popular en el baile, aunque a decir verdad no baile también.

Casi al dar la media noche Érica se ha quedado con él durante un buen rato observando como los demás se divierten y bailan, poco a poco se han ido acercando en esa noche tan especial para Érica. Poco a poco.

Las noches de Halloween son mágicas, aunque esta sea unos días después, las noches de Halloween son románticas y bellas. Boyd está enamorado de Érica desde hace tiempo no lo ha dicho en voz alta pues la rubia lo ve como un simple y gran amigo. Pero hoy se ha prometido que de esta noche no pasa la rubia se enterará de sus sentimientos. Así que después de unos minutos y justo antes de que la chica se mueva del rinconcito que se ha hecho a su lado en la zona dj, Boyd la detiene, la música no deja que nadie oiga nada, simplemente Érica es la única que ha agudizado su oído para escuchar claramente lo que el muchacho le dice. Algo dentro de ella vibra. Él le entrega un pequeño collar de color azul, la chica lo recibe aturdida y con unas gracias muy quedas, él está ansioso, ella está atolondrada, él espera, ella huye del lugar.

Boyd sigue en la música, Érica se haya en la cocina, no ha pasado nada, solo un silencio, ambos están en shock, pero después de esa hora en la que Érica se ha escabullido a la lejanía de Boyd, se acerca a donde está el chico quien tiene la vista algo decepcionada, la rubia lo toca de la espalda y lo gira con ambas manos, dejando que la música se acabe y que algunos abucheos se dejen escuchar, sin embargo la rubia no se detiene hasta que termina de plantarle un beso en los labios.

Las noches de Halloween son mágicas, las noches de Halloween son románticas y bellas. Ahora lo ha comprobado Boyd, Érica lo ha besado, lo ha besado, es el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y ella se siente como toda una princesa de cuento. Nunca pensó que su fiesta fuera mejor de lo que es ahora.

Stiles con Malia, sin Malia, con Malia y Derek y Jennifer

Halloween es una fecha… interesante.

Según palabras de Stiles, es una ocasión para disfrazarse de lo más loco, simple o tonto que uno quiera y quien dirá algo. Nadie. Así es por lo que este año se ha puesto de acuerdo con sus amigos e ira disfrazado de sus personajes favoritos, para él es Batman, prefiriendo así a la banda Isaac que a la de Scott quien lo miro con ojos furibundos pero lo perdonó solo porque iría del personaje que más le gusta de DC comics al moreno. Halloween le trae muchos recuerdos de sus infructuosos y vergonzosos intentos de ligarse a Lydia. Pero ahora, ahora no importa, este año lleva alguien con él, este año tiene una pareja.

Malia también asistió disfrazada a la fiesta con uno de DC comics, Rachel Dawes, una Rachel por cierto muy sexi, Stiles y Malia fueron juntos a la fiesta pues ya habían quedado antes de la segunda cita (la de los libros y justo antes de aquel beso de la primer cita) que tuvieron, por lo que llegaron al lugar exactamente a las 8 y media cuando ya había gente en el lugar. Auqnue ahora al castaño le parece más compromiso el ir con Malia, de hecho muy dentro de él sabe que quiere ir a ese lugar con él. Con el que pasó su noche sabática. Su dulce noche.

Rápidamente al arribar al lugar Malia salió disparada a ver a Cora quien se hallaba muy cerca de Érica recibiendo a los invitados, algo le había mencionado al castaño, su acompañante sobre que tenía que hablar de algún asunto “de chicas” (supone Stiles).

Kira está muy platicadora con Danny e Ethan quienes ya son oficialmente novios. Y se toman de la mano para que todos los vean, llevan cerca de tres días como pareja.

Ver a Cora le remueve un poco el pecho al castaño pero no intenta acercarse porque desde la semana pasado quedó muy claro que su amiga no le dirigirá ni siquiera la mirada. La extraña mucho, de verdad sobre todo ahora que está confundido, ahora que necesita consejos y que alguien le dé ánimos para juntar el valor y decidir lo que debe de hacer. La extraña.

La noche la pasa al lado de Malia a veces y a veces solo, pues la chica ha hecho migas con Kira y cada vez que se encuentran platican largo y tendido, como si no pudieran dejar de hacerlo, por lo que Stiles camina por las parejas que bailan, platican o beben. Deambula por el recinto, sin decir nada observando a los demás. Algo que le llama la atención es Allison quien se encuentra muy cerca de Lydia quien a su vez esta de la mano de Aiden. En la misma habitación en la que se haya Jackson.

Los tiempos cambian, las relaciones se modifican y solo la amistad, la de verdad perdura, que cosas extrañas, es lo que se dice mentalmente el castaño.

Al salir de la fiesta encuentra a Scott solitario en el patio mirando las estrellas.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Stiles acercándose al chico.

-Nada…- comentó Scott mirándolo a la cara – la invite a venir conmigo-.

-Y… por eso… estás… solo… aquí…- el castaño adivina y escruta la cara del moreno -¿te dijo que no?-.

-Dijo si- contesta tristemente Scott.

-¿No entiendo?- replica el castaño.

El moreno resopla y comienza a decir algo. Pero justo en ese momento arriba al lugar Derek, ese despampanante moreno, con ojos claros y un andar sensual y provocativo, no lleva disfraz aunque la otra noche en casa de Isaac comentó que iría de superman, bueno lleva una playera azul rey como el color de superman y sus músculos están a todo lo que dan, tiene un andar divino y heroico que superan incluso a superman, sin embargo la magia se acaba, llega con una mujer alta, muy guapa y que si… si… está embarazada.

Muchas ideas cruzan por la mente del castaño, muchas que lo dejan perplejo.

-Por eso- dice Scott tomando del hombro a un Stiles que lo voltea a ver sin saber de qué estaba hablando su amigo.

-Ah- es lo único que el castaño suelta mientras ve como Derek arriba a lugar dándole la mano a la mujer para ayudarla a entrar. Derek no lo ha visto.

Stiles regresa al recinto solo para observar como Derek saluda a Camden y a sus primos, a Isaac y finalmente a Érica, quien al parecer lo invitó a pesar de la desastrosa cita que tuvieron. Stiles piensa y repiensa quien es esa mujer con la que llega su… su… conocido, eso es solo es su conocido, porque ni amigos son. Esta semana ha ido al gimnasio pero solo han compartido algunas miradas, algunas sonrisas, algunos lejanos y tímidos coqueteos, solo han hecho eso y Stiles agradece al cielo que no hayan hecho algo más. Pues de ese ese día que durmieron juntos en la cama de Derek, pudieron pasar muchas cosas pero al parecer a los dos les da algo de miedo, o recato o tal vez turbación acercarse un poco más al otro.

Pero ahora Stiles tiene una idea diferente de la situación, por lo que sale huyendo del lugar dejando tras de sí a una Malia que lo busca y no lo encuentra, a un Scott que no terminó de contarle su historia y a un Isaac que quería hablar con él, de su situación con Allison y de lo que vio esa noche en su casa, eso que ocurría entre Derek y Stiles.

A una Cora que se ha dado cuenta de la situación y que empieza a seguirlo pero se detiene al verlo subir en su jeep y arrancar a toda velocidad del lugar. Stiles siente una furia en su interior, unos celos que lo ahogan, una ponzoña que se suelta en todo su cuerpo, se siente utilizado, se siente engañado, el castaño cree que esa mujer es la novia de Derek y algo se asoma en su ropa, algo que es un embarazo.

Está manejando a toda velocidad sin darse cuenta se pasa un alto y un auto también cruza esa calle, todo pasa tan rápido, el jeep es lanzado a un costado del camino, ambos autos han quedado destrozados. Hay sangre en los asientos de conductor. Pero solo se escucha el silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gracias por leer, esto ha sido un reto no pensé que terminaría así este capitulo pero así fue... pobre Stiles.  
> -de las buenas noticias bien al menos Érica ya tiene con quien. y al parecer Allison ya se decidió... creo.  
> -Danny e Ethan ya son novios y Aiden con Lydia van viento en popa.  
> -pronto muy pronto el siguiente capitulo. comenten, pregunten o digan lo que quieran gracias por dejarme compartirles esto.


	26. Preocupación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el accidente de auto de Stiles le trae consecuencias muy graves, pero lo que él no sabe... aún, es que a su alrededor hay personas que sufren mucho por su estado, demasiadas si él se enterará.  
> Todos sus amigos están tan animados en la fiesta que no se enteran hasta después... hasta unas llamadas después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Este capitulo habla de muchas personas alrededor de Stiles, y de que cuando una pieza de ese engranaje que se llama amistad se pierde, se cae o esta en peligro de muerte, todos salen afectados, más que afectados.

26.- Preocupación

Todos en la fiesta estaban muy gozosos o divertidos (o un poco estresados por sus propios problemas) tanto que no se percataron de la falta de Stiles. No hasta ya muy de mañana, cuando casi todos se habían ido. Cuando una llamada telefónica rompió ese ambiente del lugar. Una llamada que sonó en varios teléfonos.

Érica se hallaba muy feliz al lado de Boyd (a eso de la una de la madrugada) se la pasó colgada de su fuerte brazo, como si lo fuese a perder si se distraía. Ahora los dos eran los dj del lugar. La rubia se sentía bien a su lado, siempre se había sentido así, pero nunca había pensado en que algo más que una amistad pasaría con Boyd. El chico tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo, la felicidad se le desbordaba del pecho.

Greenberg… era él haciendo el tonto en medio del lugar, bailando y tratando de ligar a las de primer curso, a las de segundo y a todo lo que se pudiera… si a todo. Lástima por él, nadie se dejó. Por lo que siguió haciéndole al tonto algunas horas más.

Malia era la única que quería contactar al castaño con mucha insistencia, pero no le respondía a sus llamadas. Pero no se preocupó pues quizá algo surgió que lo mantenía ocupado, le iba dar una hora para volver a contactarse con él, así tampoco lo atosigaría con llamadas.

Isaac si lo buscó por la fiesta y se le hizo extraño no verlo ni con Malia ni con… ¿Derek? (Sabía que algo estaba pasando con su vecino y su amigo, algo que quería platicar, conversar, hablar o simplemente chismear con el castaño y si era a la fuerza lo haría) Sin embargo al marcarle no le contestó, lo intentó sólo un par de veces más. Pero dejó de preocuparse al ver a una Allison sola durante más de una hora. Y se acercó a ella… ¿a platicar?

Scott se hallaba tan inmerso en su disyuntiva que cuando lo vio correr muy ahitado y casi sacando la lengua al pobre Stiles hacia su auto no imaginó que se había escapado de la fiesta. Por lo que entró a la fiesta (Stiles no había dicho nada sobre lo que él le había contado con respecto a Allison y eso le dolió sólo un poco) y sin saber cómo ocurrió, terminó platicando con Kira. Muy animadamente por cierto.

Danny e Ethan ya habían desaparecido del lugar a eso de a una y media de la madrugada. Los dos buscaban un lugar más íntimo, un ruido de motocicleta en la oscuridad anunció su retirada. Danny disfrutaba en verdad que su novio tuviera esa pinta de chico malo y rebelde, le fascinaba verlo manejar esa moto, le encantaba sentir la adrenalina al abrazarse de su espada y recorrer la silenciosa Beacon Hills.

Lydia se hallaba feliz, regocijante (como hace mucho tiempo no se había sentido) en los brazos de Aiden de quien no se separó durante toda la noche. Los besos, las caricias, las palabras empalagosas y los jueguillos tontos fueron el aderezo de esa noche. Es más se fueron a buscar un poco de intimidad en una habitación del lugar. El gemelo solo bebió un poco de alcohol, pues  Lydia se encargó de tener sus labios más que ocupados.

Allison no se enteró del desaparecido Stiles hasta mucho después, pues con tanto en la cabeza no tenía lugar para otro que no fuera el rubio precioso que se acercó a ella para pedirle una pieza. Justo en la otra habitación donde un Scott hablaba amenamente con Kira. Disfrutó tanto la pieza que bailo con Isaac que no se dio cuenta de que en realidad fueron 20 minutos los que bailaron juntos. Y también sentía un poco de culpa pues había asistido como pareja de Scott a esa fiesta… pero sólo como amigos, o al menos eso había dicho ella.

Jackson se encontraba más calmado y estuvo toda la noche conversando y tomando con Greenberg y sus amigos de equipo de lacrosse, pues como Danny ya tenía “peor es nada” el rubio no tenía mejor amigo en ese momento, aunque eso si se rio mucho de los intentos de ligue de ese Greenberg, se veía muy torpe tratando de imitarlo. No le importó tener tan cerca a Lydia con su nuevo amor. Ni mucho menos cuando ambos desaparecieron.

Kira se sentía muy cómoda sin preocupaciones al lado de ese moreno que al principio estaba muy desanimado (quizá) pero al final de la noche estaba a punto de bailar con ella. Al principio estuvo platicando con Malia o con Cora, pues esas chicas le caían realmente bien, peor luego que ambas estaban “ocupadas con sus asuntos” (la verdad no sabía lo que tenían pues se notaban algo tensas y preocupadas sin embargo no dijeron nada y ella tampoco pregunto). Por lo que la oportunidad de hablar con Scott se dio sola como si fuera natural. Kira pensaba y lo confirmó que ese moreno era muy divertido.

Cora sintió extraño ver como se alejó su amigo Stiles en el auto a toda velocidad, pero aún no lo había perdonado (ni tampoco a Derek) y no se había perdonado lo que había pasado, pero no quiso seguirlo, aunque se quedó con un mal sabor en la boca. Uno que no se quitó durante toda esa noche y algunos días más. La preocupación se reflejó en su ceño. Había notado como el castaño había salido como molesto del lugar y no necesito mucho tiempo para entender lo que había pasado, pues justo vio a su hermano con ella. Precisamente con esa mujer. Sólo armó las piezas.

Y Derek sintió algo en su pecho, algo que le dolió sin saber porque, él no había visto al castaño en el lugar y eso le fue aumentando la preocupación, pues lo buscó por todo el lugar solo con la mirada. Jennifer a su lado solo lo acompañó porque el moreno le dijo que sería bueno que se distrajera que dejara de pensar en Ennis. Y Derek quiso ir para ver al castaño aunque sea de lejos. Y si Dios quería tocar su mano.

Y esa fiesta fue el lugar oportuno para que Cora y Derek se sinceraran. Más bien para que Derek se acercará a la chica y por fin ella le dijera todo.

La preocupación de Derek durante esas semanas del nulo contacto con su pequeña hermana había crecido mucho, antes no había tenido oportunidad de encontrase con ella, pero tampoco quería discutir esa situación por teléfono, sin embargo por lo que acababa de pasar con Stiles (en su casa y en el gimnasio y en las citas y en todas partes) y luego con Jennifer dejó pasar las oportunidades que con un poco de esfuerzo pudo haber tenido, pues tenía muchas cosas que arreglar, además al parecer ya entrará a trabajar en un sitio que desea fervientemente, pero ahora que ve a su hermanita ahí rodeada de sus amigas se acerca en silencio.

-Cora- le dice en voz baja pero que logra que la chica lo voltee a ver.

Los ojos de la morena se clavan encima de él, siente esa ponzoña que destilan pero también observa la melancolía y dolor que tienen muy dentro.

-Derek- articula la morena.

Cora ha estado alejada tanto de Stiles y de Derek pues no pudo procesar tanta información, se sintió traicionada por partida doble, pues su mejor amigo y su “mejor hermano” (palabras de ella) no le habían dicho la verdad. Pero eso no es todo.

-Debemos de hablar- le expresa el moreno a la chica dándole a entender que quiere intimidad. Logrando que Malia se apartara para darles espacio y decir en voz alta.

-Bueno- carraspea la chica –iré a llamar a Stiles, pues hace rato que se fue, tal vez ahora si me contesta– y diciendo eso Malia se aleja de  ellos.

-¿Stiles?- pregunta el moreno extrañado y algo rebota dentro de si -¿Estuvo aquí?-.

-Hace casi dos horas que ha desaparecido- comentó la castaña mirando a los hermanos –salió y no me dijo nada- Malia se aleja de ellos e intenta hablar por teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta algo enojada la hermana de Derek.

-Necesitamos hablar- dice el moreno como si esas palabras fueran demasiado pesadas para salir por sus labios.

Pero justo en ese momento suena el celular de Cora. La chica mira extrañada e número es de padre de Stiles, por lo que no duda en contestar.

-Bueno- dice la morena y es lo único que puede articular frente a su hermano.

Derek observa como el tono de la piel de su hermana ha cambiado a uno pálido totalmente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta muy intrigado.

La morena trata de sujetarse del pasamano de la escalera que se encuentra a su derecha, pero no lo logra, sin embargo Derek logra alcanzarla y sujetarla para ayudarla a sentarse mientras va retirando el teléfono de su oreja. Está completamente pálida.

-¿Cora?- pregunta ahora muy preocupado el moreno mientras que en su pecho algo se parte en dos como si supiera lo que su hermana acaba de escuchar.

-Stiles…- la morena empieza a dejar escurrirse lágrimas por sus ojos –Stiles…- las lágrimas no la dejan hablar.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Stiles?- el moreno tiene el corazón en la boca.

-…Tuvo un accidente- a morena después de tragar saliva logra decir lo anterior que le quema toda la garganta.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Pero está bien?- el moreno ha dicho todo lo anterior unas octavas arriba, la preocupación le rasga el alma –Dime… Cora-.

-Está en el hospital- es lo único que logra decir la morena.

Mientras Derek le pide a Jennifer que se suba al auto que hay una emergencia mientras guía a su hermana hacía el camaro, la pequeña Cora no ha dejado de llorar y ha llamado la atención de todos los ahí reunidos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Isaac quién acababa de terminar de  bailar con la preciosa Allison su segunda vuelta de baile (que por cierto ha durado otros 45 minutos puesto que ella tenía que ir al baño, sino no se hubiesen detenido).

-Stiles… Stiles… ha sufrido un accidente de auto- lo ha dicho Cora como si sólo pudiera repetir las palabras al viento, sin dirección.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- el rubio ha desorbitado los ojos -¿Dónde está?- pregunta mientras saca su celular para comunicarse con su padre y decirle que iría a ver a Stiles donde estuviese. Justo en ese momento ve las tres llamadas perdidas del padre de Stiles, que por andar con Allison perdiendo a cabeza no ha escuchado.

-¿Qué?- grita Malia al enterarse de boca de Derek lo que acaba de ocurrir -¿Pero dónde está? Debo de ir a verlo- dijo la chica como una maquina mientras unas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Alrededor de tres minutos que fue lo que se tardó Derek en llegar a su auto y subir a Cora y a Jennifer con él, fue el tiempo que todos los que estaban en la fiesta se enteraron de lo que le ocurrió a Stiles. Y sin dudarlo Érica dio por terminada esa fiesta y se subió al auto del ahora su novio Boyd.

Malia se subió en el auto de Isaac. Allison a de Scott (pues como había venido con él, debía irse con él ¿o no?). Jackson y Greenberg fueron en el auto del primero. Kira habló por teléfono a sus papás para que fueran por ella y la levarán luego al hospital.

Lydia fue contactada por Jackson para que fuera al hospital, la pelirroja no contestó a los primeros tres llamados que hizo el rubio, pero al escuchar la noticia ella y Aiden se apresuraron al hospital.

Danny e Ethan fueron contactados por Isaac, los dos volvieron a subir a la moto para llegar al hospital, de hecho fueron los primeros en llegar pues se hallaban muy cerca de ahí.

La sala de espera se llenó de gente en unos minutos, todos querían saber cómo estaba el castaño. Todos pero sobre todo Derek, Malia y Cora, ellos tres tenían el alma rota, tenían el corazón despedazado.

Derek quería saber cómo se encontraba ese pequeño niño, ese adolescente con el cual se sentía pleno, con el que podría ser feliz, con el que soñaba todas y cada una de las noches. Con el que durmió tomado de la mano en su habitación como si fueran dos gotas de agua que nunca se separarían a pesar de ir directo al mar. Derek tenía el pecho ardiéndole en dolor y no dudo en preguntarle a la enfermera en turno, a Melissa McCall que también estaba ahí, hasta trató de acercarse al sheriff pero mejor se contuvo pues el padre de Stiles se hallaba muy alterado.

Isaac y Scott se veían muy demacrados, su amigo (el mejor de ambos) estaba en una camilla, estaba inconsciente, había sufrido un accidente y no sabían si lo lograría. Los dos estaban muy cerca uno del otro y sólo se pudieron abrazar, al escuchar al médico decir que estaba grave, que no podían hacer nada más que esperar. Los dos recibieron llamadas del sheriff que los quería contactar pero ambos estaban tan ocupados que no respondieron, también se sentían muy culpables por eso.

Malia quería saber cómo estaba ese chico que poco apoco le fue robando el corazón, de ese castaño con el que se divertía todas las veces que la pasaban juntos, de ese chico que con solo mirarla la estremecía, quería saber que pasaba con él, pero al parecer nadie sabía nada y eso la desesperaba mucho.

Todos en la sala estaban demasiado preocupados, el padre de Stiles sin querer dejaba salir un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras era consolado por Melissa quién trataba de animarlo, diciéndole que todo saldría bien.

Cora quería conocer el estado de su amigo, se sentía culpable de no haber estado con él, si tan solo no hubiera estado enojada con él, quizá él hubiera hablado con ella, y tal vez sólo tal vez no hubiera salido estrepitosamente del lugar y no hubiera manejado de esa forma, y no se hubiera accidentado. Cora también hubiera querido decirlo el porqué de su repentino silencio, el por qué le había dejado de hablar y se comportaba de esa extraña forma. Quería decirle que ella, que Cora se sentía enamorada del castaño y que verlo con su hermano fue como una puñalada por partida doble.

Derek se acercó a su pequeña hermana y ambos se fusionaron en un abrazo de consuelo, pues estaban perdiendo al hombre del que estaban enamorados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -traté de reflejar una escena dramática pero no melosa, quise exponer a cada uno de los personajes respecto a Stiles.   
> -también devele lo que Derek, Malia y Cora sienten por el castaño.  
> -Gracias por comentar y los kudos.


	27. La Espera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amanecer llega pero con él no llegan buenas noticias, todos en el hospital siguen mal realmente mal y algunos las pasan peor que otros, algunos deciden algo y otros solo siguen desconsolados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -En este capitulo se explican ciertas cosas que serán mas esclarecedoras para todos... o eso espero.

27.- La espera

  

Todo se haya en silencio pronto darán las 6 de la mañana y poco a poco Beacon Hills irá resucitando de ese sueño nocturnal de domingo por la mañana, sin embargo en el hospital ha habido mucho movimiento en la sala de espera, pero ahora habrá más pues el médico ha dicho que se debe de esperar para saber lo que ocurrirá. Y todos los presentes se remueven en sus lugares ya sea dando pasos, o leyendo o solo pensando en mil cosas.

No solo los amigos y familiares de Stiles están en la sala, también se hallan los padres y amigos de la joven pareja con la que el jeep hizo impacto en la madrugada. La joven pareja que regresaba de una fiesta, que iba rumbo a su casa pero que antes debían pasar por su pequeño bebé  a casa de la madre de ella, puerta a la que no lograron llegar.

Los padres de la chica están sumamente preocupados, se hallan ahí todavía con la ropa de dormir, la pequeña niña se quedó en su casa con otra de sus hijas que constantemente llama para saber que ocurre y la madre de joven esposo está que no encuentra consuelo en ninguna parte, hace cinco años falleció su marido en un accidente automovilístico y está noche está reviviendo aquella época de dolor y desesperación. El desahogo está lejos de esa sala de espera.

Cora y Derek no se han soltado de la mano desde que se sentaron uno a lado de otro, pero no han dicho ni una sola palabra, se han mantenido al margen de las personas que se hallan en el hospital, justamente en un rincón mirando al vacío, enajenados, con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pero sobre todo con palabras prendadas en sus pechos que no pudieron decir antes a tiempo, que no le pudieron decir a Stiles, su Stiles, él de cada uno. Esas palabras arden como si fueran fuego en carne viva, arden y duelen en demasía.

Isaac tiene un ceño fruncido que parece que nunca se le va a borrar de la frente, está muy molesto consigo mismo por no responder al teléfono cuando sonó, cuando estaba encandilado con Allison, él rubio sabe que ella no tiene la culpa pero de todos modos no aminora la rabia que siente dentro. (Si tal vez… o tal vez… si hubiera… es todo lo que pasa por la cabeza del chico). Isaac se ha sentado muy cerca de la entrada al pasillo que da a la habitación del castaño esperando con mucha fe que pronto salga alguien que le diga que ya puede pasar, a ver a su amigo, que ya todo ha terminado y que se encuentra en su cama sonriendo y diciendo las elocuencias de siempre. Desea ver a su amigo “bien” una vez más, con eso él sería de verdad muy feliz, enormemente feliz y dichoso, Stiles es la persona más importante para él desde que se volvieron amigos.

Scott se haya tan ansioso que no ha parado de caminar por el recinto y cada vez se asoma a ver a su madre quien le dice lo mismo que los cinco minutos anteriores en que fue a preguntar, el moreno se encuentra desesperado, siente que le hace mucha falta estar cerca de su castaño favorito.

Derek deseaba hablar con su hermana en la fiesta pero ahora lo único que quiere oír es la voz del castaño aunque sea rechazándolo, diciéndole que es un pervertidor de menores, que lo acosa, algo, lo que sea, es lo que los oídos de Derek quieren escuchar. Casi antes de amanecer los padres Hale arriban al lugar y al llegar abrazan a sus hijos sobre todo a Cora que se haya devastada y es hasta ese momento en el que vuelve a pronunciar palabra, más bien dicho vuelve a abrir la boca pues lo único que emite son quejidos de dolor y desasosiego.

Derek no despega la vista de ese pasillo, de ese maldito pasillo donde entran y salen personas en azul y blanco, pero ninguno se acerca a ellos para decirles sobre el estado del chico. Derek se retuerce las manos muchas veces como si estuvieran sucias o quisiera limpiarse extremamente, el dolor lo hace actuar de formas muy extrañas.

Mientras tanto en la habitación blanca del hospital unas pesadillas atormentan el inconsciente del castaño que se haya dentro de esas sábanas frías, tiene la frente perlada de sudor, su cuerpo está inerte, pero su mente se revuelve a cada segundo como si los espasmos no pudieran ser controlados. Sities está sufriendo en su interior pero no da muestra de actividad corporal o cognitiva de manera positiva.

La imagen es la misma, un auto a velocidad muy lenta pasa frente a él,  es un carro negro, uno deportivo, dentro de él viaja una pareja van riendo y escuchando música, se ve a sí mismo poniéndole más velocidad a su jeep para impactarse con ese auto, se ve a sí pisando el acelerador, la sensación es horrible, poco a poco que se acerca a ese auto puede ver a la joven pareja que de pronto lo mira directamente, son Derek y Érica dándose un beso, es Derek y Jennifer abrazados, es la pareja con la que se estrella, puede ver el horror en sus ojos, puede ver el miedo invadiendo todo su ser.

Derek tiene la garganta que arde, ve como su hermana se revuelve en las piernas de su madre donde se haya acostada, puede ver como sufre esa chica por el castaño, su castaño, no lo había visto antes, no lo había notado por estar en sus propios asuntos, pero ahora es muy claro. Derek también puede ver a Jennifer quien se ha reusado ir, dice no conocer al castaño pero que le resulta inapropiado que lo deje solo al moreno ahí con todo ese peso sobre él.

-¿Es un amigo tuyo?- pregunta Jennifer a su lado sentándose –uno muy importante- esto último lo afirma.

-Ah- el moreno no logra contestarle pues no son amigos en realidad.

-Digo que es un amigo entrañable- la chica habla un poco más fuerte –pues te ha alterado mucho, no sabía que tenías un amigo tan cercano, siempre te considere un solitario, de hecho con… Ennis- el nombre arde en la boca de la chica –tardaste mucho en confiar en él- la mujer guarda silencio pues sin notarlo ha entrado a terreno escabroso, el moreno sigue mirando a la distancia –no te preocupes, tu amigo estará bien- despacio Jennifer se levanta de su asiento.

Derek solo la observa alejarse, al parecer va a la cafetería. El moreno vuelve la vista a su pequeña hermana que sigue revolviéndose en las piernas de su madre y luego mira a Malia quien también se haya inconsolable, algo de esa castaña se le hace conocido, desde que la vio la primera vez, siente algo familiar en su rostro, algo que no sabe descifrar pero que está ahí.

Malia no ha dejado de caminar y su padre trata de calmarla pero no puede, Derek se acaba de enterar que es adoptada, que ese señor se volvió su padre a muy temprana edad, de hecho Malia lo sabe, pero nunca  ha querido saber acerca de sus padres biológicos, pues se haya muy contenta con su padre, y en su momento también con su madre adoptiva, quien hace algunos años falleció en un accidente automovilístico.

Derek no deja de ver como es achica sufre por su Stiles, tiene unos enormes celos, pero también se siente culpable por querer a Stiles para él solo. Lentamente regresa a su vista a la pequeña que tiene junto a él, pues su madre le pide que la cuide mientras va por algo para que desayunen, pues ambos hermanos se han resistido a retirarse de ese lugar.  Derek la apoya en él y la presiona contra su corazón mientras una Cora más tranquila por el cansancio se deja llevar.

Cora no ha podido alejar de su mente todo lo que ha vivido al lado del castaño desde que lo conoció, como ha ido creciendo y se volvió un chico muy divertido, un chico lleno de luz a pesar de que su madre muriese hace algunos años, lo admira porque ella no sabría qué hacer si alguien de su familia legara a faltar incluso su tío Peter, al que no ve desde hace algunos años, pero que cuando eran niños la trataba muy bien, pues le decía que le recordaba a alguien, a alguien especial, la morena nunca supo a quién, pero tampoco preguntó.

También le llega a la mente como poco a poco ese castaño que era su amigo se fue volviendo algo más importante, como con los años, sus ojos lo vieron de forma diferente, lo descubrieron atractivo, se prendaron en silencio de él. Aunque nunca buscó una oportunidad pues el castaño desde que conoció a Lydia se desvivía por ella, trataba de estar cerca de esa pelirroja, de tenerla contenta, de hacer que todo a su paso fuera divino, al principio Cora trató de hacerle ver que la chica no le convenía pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño estaba totalmente perdido por ella lo ayudo a tratar de conquistarla, aunque dentro de su corazón empezó a sentir el dolor del sacrificio pues no soportaba ver como Stiles se sentía triste por la negativa respuesta de la pelirroja.

Al paso del tiempo trató de animar a su amigo invitándolo a salir con otras chicas, siempre cuidando de que no se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él, y de seguro que no lo sabe aún, pues siempre la morena sintió que el chico la trataba como eso, como una simple amiga. En su interior, dentro de sus esperanzas, la morena deseaba que le ocurriese como en las películas que su amigo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y terminaran juntos, pues estarían hechos el uno para el otro. Grave error cuando se enteró que el castaño arrastraba la cobija por alguien más.

Cora trató de ayudarlo, pues como buena amiga lo debe de hacer, de animarlo, (al menos se decía la chica) ya no está perdiendo su tiempo tras Lydia, que sin decirlo en voz alta la morena le guardaba un poco de rencor por hacer sufrir a Stiles y porque fuera el objeto de deseo de su amigo.

Pero el ver a su amigo, el mejor de todos con su hermano su único hermano fue un shock total que le quebró el corazón en mil pedazos, nunca creyó que le pasaría algo así, cómo era posible que el destino le hiciera esa jugarreta, Derek era quien le bajaría a su amigo, al que ama y que no anidaría con él por su hermano, era algo inconcebible, se sentía traicionada, como si le hubieran mentido, como si Derek y Stiles le hubieran hecho una mala pasada.

Cora es de las personas que ofrecen el corazón ante todo, incluso Malia se fue ganando su amistad sin querer, Cora tenía muy buena impresión de la castaña, incluso llegó a compadecerla al saber que Stiles había salido con ella después de besar a su hermano y no sabe que más pasó esa noche. Cora culpaba completamente a su hermano por descarrilar a su amado Stiles, aunque no se lo diría nunca de los nunca.

Isaac no podía soportar esa tensión de estar en el hospital otra vez por lo que después de estar un rato de espera se salió al estacionamiento a deambular, puede recordar esas idas al hospital cuando su madre falleció a sus nueve años y luego como su hermano Camden estuvo hospitalizado mucho tiempo cuando el rubio ya tenía trece,  el hospital era un lugar que no le gustaba para nada, pero no podía dejar a su amigo ahí dentro solo. Pero la sensación de angustia era tan densa dentro del edificio que tuvo que salir a tomar algo de aire.

El rubio puede recordar también el año pasado cuando su padre tuvo una crisis, y lo hospitalizaron, el pobre Isaac tiene un largo historial con los hospitales y eso no le hace nada de gracia, pero desde el estacionamiento puede sentirse más libre y también puede levantar una oración al cielo por su amigo.

Isaac sabe que llego a la vida de Stiles después de que llegara Scott, sabe que esos dos son como hermanos, pero es cierto también que Stiles y él tienen una compatibilidad enorme, unos gustos similares y además que son confidentes, más que con Scott, son cosas raras de la vida, el rubio también cree que no existe un mejor amigo, sino que los amigos son distintos y con unos compartes algo y con los otros pues diferentes cosas. Pero no se puede a poner a medir que tanta amistad tiene con el castaño si la preocupación lo tiene muy hostigado, su hermano lo ha ido a ver y lo obligó a desayunar algo que le compró en el camino. Pero ahora ya está solo nuevamente, solo en espera de ver a Stiles salir con su enorme sonrisa.

Derek ha visto como su hermanita ha sufrido mucho toda la madrugada y ahora que se acerca el medio día no ha habido mejora y no sabe qué hacer para calmarla o al menos hacer que se mueva un poco, pero de lo que sí sabe es que no la hará sufrir en lo siguiente, puesto que presiente que Stiles se recuperará del todo, algo en su corazón se lo dice, por lo que se ha prometido en silencio que no se interpondrá entre su hermana y el castaño, no puede soportar perder a su pequeña hermana, no puede soportar verla sufrir de esa forma y por ello se promete que se alejará del castaño, tendrá sus propias ocupaciones y si es necesario dejará el gimnasio para no verle otra vez.

Su corazón se ha partido en dos grandes trozos que sangran pero la decisión ha sido tomada, dejará el paso libre a Cora para que conquiste a Stiles, a su Stiles. Una oscura lágrima le escurre por la mejilla y esta desaparece como la semana mientras esperan noticias buenas acerca del castaño.

La semana pasa como el agua pesada, sin sabor y con mucha preocupación, una noticia se ha dicho para los presentes, todos quedan en schok, todos están mudos, y Derek que se prometió estar al lado de Cora todo ese tiempo hasta que se recuperará el castaño sólo para verlo una última vez, se ha levantado de su asiento.

-Ha fallecido- dice el medico a los que están cerca de él –no lo ha logrado- las palabras quedan flotando en el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -no sé que hace... hahahah si lo sé hice sufrir y hago sufrir a los pobres chicos pero es necesario pues la vida no es color de rosa y lo que pase vuelve más fuerte a los que... no mueren.


	28. El adiós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las despedidas son fuertes, están llenas de dolor, pero al menos logras decir adiós, hay quienes ni siquiera pueden hacer eso, Derek lo sabe, lo acaba de vivir. pero la vida continua... eso espera.  
> Mientras tanto en una casa alguien más se atormenta en la culpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Muy bien traté de apresurar este capitulo por los comentarios del anterior, espero les guste.

28.- El adiós

El tiempo se lleva todo… siempre.

Aunque a veces el dolor permanece con los más cercanos.

Sólo algunas veces.

El tiempo cura todo… o eso es lo que dicen.

Aunque siempre la responsabilidad se encarga de hacernos culpables.

La culpa no se quita nunca… hasta que haces algo.

El tiempo… el tiempo… el tiempo, un enemigo y un amigo, un estado de vida que no se puede controlar pero que todos estamos a su merced… todos. Eso no es nada grato, eso no es un simple juego.

Siempre hay un adiós.

Pronto será navidad, pronto la cena estará servida en la mesa, pronto la familia se encontrada unida, toda la familia, todas las familias, luego será año nuevo y las despedidas de lo pasado terminaran con las campanas de las 12, solo que una familia en especial tendrá este año un espacio vacío, uno enorme…

Todos somos responsables de nuestros actos, todos somos adultos al asumir las consecuencias, sobre todo si es por nuestra culpa que ocurren las cosas, se dicen las palabras, pasan los accidentes o los detalles de la vida. La responsabilidad conlleva a la culpa si no se actúa bien y eso él lo sabe muy bien.

Noviembre ha pasado lento, tan despacio pero a la vez tan pesado. Ha iniciado diciembre como si no importará el paso del tiempo, como si fuera un violín que deja suspendida su nota final sin intención de que termine.

Derek se halla trabajando en su nueva oficina, ha cambiado su rutina un poco, o mejor dicho un mucho, ahora va a entrenar a un gimnasio que le queda cerca de su trabajo (sólo a entrenar), se despierta a la misma hora, se baña, desayuna, se alista para el trabajo, maneja el auto hasta el gimnasio, entrena, pasa 8 horas en la oficina  y regresa a casa más temprano para salir a correr un poco, porque el contacto con la soledad del bosque lo anima siempre y le trae tantas memorias. Su trabajo le gusta pero extraña ser instructor en el gimnasio, pero en su gimnasio en el que tiene muchas experiencias y donde lo vio por primera vez.

Derek se ha mantenido lejos de Cora, tal vez se lo mejor para la morena que desde la fiesta de Halloween, incluso antes no ha sido la misma, el moreno se ha vuelto más callado como previamente era a su regresar a Beacon Hills, es más reservado y trata de alejarse lo más posible de la gente, tiene un hueco dentro de él. Un vacío en su interior que no se llena con nada.

La verdad lo extraña demasiado, lo extraña tanto que sólo acordarse de él le duele. Ni siquiera pronuncia ese nombre al viento. No pudo despedirse como hubiera querido, de hecho no quería decirle adiós. Sin embargo, a lo lejos lo vio por última vez, lo recordará con esa cara siempre, con ese rostro que no mostraba nada de tranquilidad tampoco mostraba felicidad, a lo lejos lanzó un suspiro al cielo en su nombre. Eso fue el adiós.

Derek se halla muy centrado en su trabajo más ahora que decidió ayudar a Jennifer pues la pobre no tiene a donde ir y Ennis no da rastro de su paradero. Ya cumplirá en unas semanas los seis meses de embarazo y los síntomas se han agravado, ella ha tratado de no ser una carga para Derek quien la ha recibido con los brazos abiertos.

A veces la chica piensa que Derek sigue enamorado de ella y por eso hace todo lo posible para que este cómoda, otras veces siente que es la culpa la que lo carcome pues no terminaron bien, claro ella fue la primer responsable junto con Ennis de la grave situación, pero también Derek hizo hasta lo imposible por lastimar a Ennis (y de paso a ella). Por eso le ha dado asilo en su casa, pero entre una cosa y otra la chica se encarga de la casa, ahora parecen sin quererlo una pareja.

El moreno se la pasa ocupado como si estuviera en otro mundo con la mente llena de números, palabras, listas, encuadres y varias hojas de papel y lo hace para no pensar porque si tiene tiempo de pensar en sí mismo, en su vida, recordará al castaño y eso no quiere que le pase, pues es un enorme bache que en su vida ha quedado y que ni el tiempo tiene una cura para eso.

El único contacto humano fuera de su trabajo y eso en el trabajo es muy vago  (tan solo “buenos días”, “gracias”, “buenas noches”  y “si señor”) es con Isaac pues aún corre con él ahora en las tardes todos los lunes, jueves y sábados. Nunca hablan de más, siempre lo hacen en silencio pues el rubio ha entendido ese mensaje implícito desde que cambiaron los horarios de entreno, Derek no hace mención ni por error del castaño, pues no quiere ahondar en ese tema con alguien tan cercano del chico.

Érica y Boyd ya son novios oficialmente así que se acompañan a todas partes, es más quedaron en que cenaran en casa de la rubia, se cuentan todo, muchas veces más de lo debido, y es porque se tiene  mucha confianza una de las cosas que Érica la ha contado a Boyd es el gasto que ha implicado el seguro de autos de ambas partes, de ambas familias de aquel trágico accidente. Le ha dicho que ha sido una gran suma, pues uno de los autos ha quedado completamente inservible y el otro auto con algo de trabajo quedará “usable”.  Pero es algo que le ha dicho en confianza pues su padre es el agente de seguros donde la joven pareja del accidente tiene su auto. Boyd solo la ha escuchado con atención, sabe muy bien que es un enorme papeleo. Pero ambos quisieran ayudar con el pobre jeep, ese jeep que les trae tantos recuerdos, por lo que les propondrán a todos los amigos el intentar recuperarlo.

Mientras tanto en una casa vacía de personas y sonidos, él sólo mira el techo con una enorme culpa, no ha salido en días más que para la escuela, no quiere hablar con nadie, no quiere salir a la calle, se siente como destruido por dentro, esta época la ha pasado muy mal, se siente solo, como si ya no hubiera más mundo que el del dolor, en los ojos hay lágrimas enmarcadas como si fueran de por vida, ya sin necesidad de que se le salgan de los ojos.

Camina en la tarde rumbo a la cocina por algo de comer, pues tiene en el refrigerador algo que de seguro le han dejado preparado para que lo comiera sólo que se lo cenará, pues el hambre no lo asalta hasta cuando es casi de noche, el camino se le hace demasiado largo y por todos lados siente que se asoman ojos y dedos, ojos y dedos acusadores, que no lo dejan en paz, no ha recibido a ninguno de sus amigos, se ha encerrado en su dolor y ellos aunque lo han intentado no han logrado sacarlo de ese sopor que lo tiene ahogado.

Recuerda claramente ese momento cuando fue al panteón, lo recuerda todos los días, cuando vio esa tumba, poco a poco se acercó a ese lúgubre lugar, que ya tenía cerrada una semana y media, con flores marchitas a su lado, se escapó para ver aquello, el camino fue difícil pero investigó todo. Y estaba ahí de frente a ese nombre, a ese nombre que le recordaba ese trágico accidente. Estaba de frente a ese nombre. Que se acompañaba de unos adjetivos que lo calificaban. Así fue como su familia le dijo adiós.

“Amigo” fue la palabra que le llevó al dolor, fue también el primer adjetivo que pudo leer antes de que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, pues quien se encontraba abajo pudo ser amigo no sólo de los amigos presentes sino de los muchos más que hubiera hecho en la vida. Sin poder consolarse salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, al llegar a casa un regaño de preocupación lo recibió, pues la voz que le reclamó sonaba totalmente preocupada por él. No volvió a fugarse.

Su culpa, su responsabilidad, así lo sentía a pesar de que los demás le dijeran que eso no era cierto, que las cosas pasan por que sí, las situaciones sólo son.

Su timbre sonó tres veces seguidas, el chico se extrañó pero no se movió de la mesa donde estaba sentado frente a la rebanada de pizza al lado de un vaso de leche. Sabía que pronto se iría él que estuviera insistiendo en su puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar tres veces más. Sin embargo solo le dio un mordisco a su comida. Después el timbrazo fue más largo y esta vez fueron cinco veces los toquidos.

El chico rendido ante tal insistencia, se encaminó a su puerta.

-¿Quién será?- lo dijo entre dientes.

Al abrir la puerta muy despacio pudo notar como el crepúsculo había concluido justo en sus pupilas, solo fue un segundo cuando pudo observar el día morir ante sí. Después dirigió la triste mirada hacía la morena que se hallaba frente a él, una chica con una cara con nada de alegría, pero con cierta preocupación en la frente.

El tiempo se lleva todo (o al menos eso es lo que él quiere)… siempre (pero sabe dentro de él que esto lo llevará eternamente todos los días de su vida).

Aunque a veces el dolor permanece con los más cercanos (y lo sabe, el dolor lo seguirá a donde vaya, aunque no sea cercano a lo que provocó que se perdiera).

Sólo algunas veces (lo duda porque está vez, si será).

El tiempo cura todo (no, nada se cura con el tiempo, sólo se aprende a vivir con ello, sólo ves de lejos como la vida pasa frente a ti y entiendes que no puedes hacer nada más que dejarte llevar por la corriente)… o eso es lo que dicen.

Aunque siempre la responsabilidad se encarga de hacernos culpables (y él es más que culpable).

La culpa no se quita nunca… hasta que haces algo (pero a veces, como es esta vez no hay nada por hacer).

El tiempo… el tiempo… el tiempo, un enemigo y un amigo, un estado de vida que no se puede controlar pero que todos estamos a su merced… todos. Eso no es nada grato, eso no es un simple juego.

Pronto será navidad, pronto la cena estará servida en la mesa, pronto la familia se encontrada unida, toda la familia, todas las familias, solo que una en especial tendrá este año un espacio vacío, uno enorme… eso lo atormenta, en su casa será igual que el año pasado pero en otra casa hay una silla que no se ocupará. Recuerda cuando al despertar todo era diferente, estaba bien, estaba vivo.

Pero él no, él ya no regresaría y de eso se enteró al día siguiente porque su insistencia y estrategias para conseguir la verdad lo llevaron a enterase de eso, de que él había fallecido por su culpa, por su tonta y estúpida forma arrebatada de ser, había dejado a una mujer viuda y a un niño huérfano.

Stiles tardó unos dos días más en despertar, se encontraba “bien”, sólo tendría que llevar muletas un par de semanas, y un collarín, lo peor ya había pasado pero para el corazón no había cura o tratamiento, pues la culpa de saberse un asesino lo arremolinaba a cada instante.

-Stiles, ya es demasiado que estés así, ya casi es un mes- le dice Cora tratando de acercarse a él, pero el castaño se aleja por donde llegó.

-Todos somos responsables de nuestros actos- le dice el castaño con la voz monótona.

-Tú no, esto…- le dice la morena enojada y triste pero el castaño la interrumpe.

-Todos somos adultos, debo asumir las consecuencias-le dice el chico ya sentado frente a su cena que ya se ha enfriado.

-Stiles no puedes atormentarte así- le incite la chica quien se halla frente a él.

-Sobre todo si es por mi culpa que ocurren las cosas- el castaño está a punto de llorar.

Cora no sabe más que hacer, el castaño sigue con la misma cantaleta desde que se enteró que el marido, el hombre de la joven pareja había fallecido a una semana del accidente.

La morena y todos sus amigos han intentado razonar con él, pero no ha tenido resultado, la chica lo ha intentado una última vez, puesto que está dispuesta a hacer que el castaño regrese de ese sopor que lo ha encantado para mal, esta tan dispuesta que hará que su hermano vaya a razonar con el castaño. Y lo hará puesto que ha ido uniendo las piezas y sabe (con dolor y celos) que se corresponden, que son el uno para el otro.

Al salir de la puerta del castaño se dirige a la casa de su hermano

-De esta noche no pasa- se dice en voz baja –lograré que lo superes- la chica se limpia una lágrima –aunque lo lleve a rastras a tu casa o te lleve a ti con él- la morena no estaba dispuesta a decirle adiós a su amigo, no otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -No podía hacerle algo tan grave a nuestro castaño, pero creo que una cosa así de fuerte marca a las personas de por vida, la muerte es algo que puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina por eso hay que aprovechar la vida al máximo.


	29. Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac hará... bueno al menos lo intentará... hablará con Stiles sobre asuntos pendientes. Stiles sigue en depresión pero una pregunta lo saca de su sopor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por continuar este fic.

29.- Amigos

Realmente nunca había sido de amigos… casi siempre andaba solo, sus compañeras de por vida han sido y serán siempre Laura y Cora, sus hermanas. Cuando asistía a la preparatoria fue un chico popular porque era (y sigue siendo) un excelente deportista, jugó basquetbol y formó un corto tiempo como parte del equipo de natación, las chicas se morían por él, tenía cientos de admiradoras pero a Derek nunca le importó esa banalidades como la popularidad y las fiestas, o las relaciones interpersonales, sólo existía su familia. A Derek le importaba estar bien con él mismo y ser lo que quisiera ser.

Derek nunca se preocupó por más personas que no fueran su familia, (bueno Paige si fue muy importante, su primer amor, pero eso es otra historia) sólo que cuando llegó a la universidad todo dio un giro, varias personas llegaron a ser importantes para él como Jennifer o Ennis, dos personas a las que considero sus amigos de verdad. O a esa chica Braeden con la que compaginó inmediatamente porque era una chica  muy ruda (y sigue siendo), la universidad fue un giro inesperado, incluyéndolo a él, a ese castaño que le robo algunos suspiros, a Dylan.

Cora se halló siempre leal a su amigo Stiles, nunca se enojó o molestó con él, ni siquiera cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado de Lydia, o cuando se dio cuenta que el castaño tenía otro interés amoroso, la morena siempre fue la incondicional amiga de Stiles. Por lo que ahora se sentía con la responsabilidad de ayudarlo a recuperar esa sonrisa que supera todos los males, a recobrar ese aire de felicidad. Porque también se sentía muy culpable por haberlo dejado solo en esa etapa difícil de la vida, porque seguramente (y eso lo pensaba la chica) para un chico es difícil admitir que tiene sentimientos por alguien de su mismo sexo.

Recuerda claramente cuando Danny estuvo pasando lo mismo, ya hace varios años, lo veía extraño, lo veía inseguro, lo veía sufrir aunque no se acercó para preguntar, pues le dejó su espacio (al principio, luego lo apoyo en silencio, lo defendía ante las críticas y comentarios de los demás). Pero ahora Danny asumido gay es feliz y radiante sobre todo por Ethan quien se mudó al pueblo y desde el principio dejó en claro que a él le interesaban los chicos. Danny pasó un año difícil cuando fue asumiéndose y eso es lo que sabe Cora, porque de seguro desde mucho antes tuvo esos conflictos por sentirse diferente a los demás.

Ethan también le contó su historia en la cual se mostraba el miedo y la culpa, pero que sólo duraron los primeros meses, pues el chico rubio contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su gemelo, eso fue el motor para superar todas las pruebas más rápido, a la morena le hubiese encantado ser ese motor para su castaño, sin embargo por todo lo ocurrido no pudo ser, eso la llenaba de culpa y remordimiento.

Ninguno de los hermanos Hale, se habían comunicado antes entre ellos, desde que dejaron el hospital, desde que Derek decidió apartarse del castaño para no lastimar más a su pequeña hermana a pesar de que se lastimaba (y demasiado) a él mismo.

Isaac volvió como todos los fines de semana a la casa Stilinski para visitar a su amigo, quien siempre se tarda mucho tiempo en abrirle a menos que estuviera el sheriff quien inmediatamente le deja entrar para que este algunos momentos con el castaño. También Scott visita con regularidad a Stiles, pero las visitas son muy distintas a pesar de tener el mismo objetivo.

Stiles se siente bien con ambos solo que con el rubio no es necesario que hable, se pueden pasar la tarde entera sin decir nada haciendo la tarea (que es casi siempre para lo que va el chico pues no quiere que su amigo se atrase más de la cuenta) o después de muchos intentos de convencimiento jugar algún videojuego, en cambio con Scott, el castaño debe de tener paciencia pues su amigo quiere a la fuerza que hable, que diga que le pasa y que actuara con toda la energía que siempre cargaba.

Stiles sufre cada visita de sus amigos, aunque prefiere a Isaac sobre los demás, incluso Lydia y Allison lo han ido a visitar juntas, sin embargo es un poco difícil entablar la conversación también con ellas. Érica y Boyd le prometieron una sorpresa y realmente él no espera nada sin embargo es algo distinto a lo que le ocurre todos los días, ya llevan casi 20 días desde esa promesa. De hecho es una sorpresa por parte de esa pareja y de Danny con Ethan.

Stiles se haya al lado del rubio en un silencio que la misma ciudad comparte pues no se escucha nada desde afuera de la casa, llevan dos horas sin emitir palabras, a veces se escucha el volteo de páginas o el cambio de libros pero nada más. Los dos están ensimismados en sus propias tareas, hasta que finalmente Isaac rompe el hielo.

La pregunta que lanza es una duda que ha albergado desde que el castaño visitó su casa, pero que no había tenido oportunidad de decir en voz alta. Las palabras salen con un poco de dificultad. Pero tiene más curiosidad que pena al lanzar la pregunta.

-Stiles…- menciona Isaac más como un murmullo peticionario que como un nombramiento al castaño.

El chico de cabello lacio lo voltea a ver extrañado pues el rubio nunca le dice por su nombre hasta que se despiden en la puerta, sobre todo le resulta raro que Isaac le hable en medio de la tarea.

-No sé cómo decir esto- el nerviosismo se apodera de la voz del rubio, Stiles sigue impoluto a su lado –ah… mira te acuerdas de la otra vez en mi casa-.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos no comprendiendo lo que su amigo le quiere decir.

Isaac lanza un suspiro audible y comienza de nuevo.

-No quiero que pienses que te estoy juzgando ni nada por el estilo- se aclara la garganta antes de continuar –sé que estos días son difíciles y no he querido entrometerme más de la cuenta- hace una pequeña pausa para pensar que palabras va a usar mientras el castaño lo observa atento y extrañado –te dejo tu espacio para que medites pero siento que ya es mucho tiempo de lo mismo, pronto serán vacaciones y tú sigue igual –Stiles siente que Isaac le va a decir lo mismo que todos sus amigos, el castaño siente una traición por parte del rubio pues era el único que no lo hostigaba con eso, pero ahora… también se unió al club ayuden a Stiles- es una duda que tengo desde que fuiste a mi casa a hacer la tarea y a cenar- el rubio guarda silencio nuevamente.

Stiles no entiende nada, en un principio pensó que el rubio comenzaría a darle lecciones de vida y de cómo superar su depresión, pero el castaño no se esperaba esas palabras de su amigo así que empieza a ser memoria de aquella noche, aunque realmente le cuesta trabajo pues toda su vida anterior al accidente está lejana, para Stiles esa vida se encuentra muy lejos de lo que es él ahora.

-Te acuerdas que cenaste en mi casa- el rubio vuelve a tomar la palabra –esa vez estuvimos todos mis primos, mi hermano… tú… y… Derek- ese último nombre lo dijo con sumo cuidado para observar claramente la reacción del castaño.

Stiles se sobre salta al escuchar el nombre del moreno, hace tiempo que no pensaba en él, en voz alta, porque si era cierto que de vez en cuando, se acordaba de ese chico.

-Esa noche- Isaac trata de no levantar más de la cuenta la voz –pude… bueno quiero que me hables de eso- Isaac deja abierta la frase pero Stiles no responde nada por lo que continua haciendo una pregunta directa - ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes dos? -.

Stiles se ve de pronto desarmado, Isaac ha dicho una pregunta que lo ha tomado con la guardia baja y no pude decir palabra, solamente se puede levantar de su lugar y alejarse lo más que pude de Isaac sin saber que más hacer.

-Stiles- el rubio va tras él y lo encara –eres mi mejor amigo y puedes confiar en mi- el rubio trata de tocarlo pero mejor no lo hace –Derek y tú son...-.

-Isaac creo que es mejor que…- Stiles está  apunto de correr a su amigo sin embargo este lo interrumpe.

-¿O quieres que hablemos de que debes de superar lo del accidente? De que todo lo ocurrido no tiene nada que ver con que sea tu culpa- Isaac levanta las manos dramáticamente -¿De eso quieres hablar?-.

Stiles guarda silencio y mira hacia su ventana, ve la oscuridad y en su memoria ve los ojos del moreno, parece tanto tiempo que no lo ve.

-Isaac… yo…- Stiles titubea –no sé… yo…-.

-¿Te gusta? ¿No?-  Isaac lo observa y ve como Stiles trata de contestarle con un movimiento de cabeza -¿o me vas a decir que te estás enamorando de él?-.

Stiles abre demasiado los ojos al escuchar esa pregunta afirmación de los labios de su amigo.

-¿Qué?- Stiles se ha separado nuevamente de su amigo.

Isaac no había visto a Stiles más alertado durante todo este tiempo hasta ahora, parece que lo que buscaba lo ha logrado. Y era eso, precisamente hacer que Stiles despertara de su sopor, Stiles está maquinando varias cosas en su mente y eso lo puede notar el rubio pero solo lo deja para observarlo.

-No- logra contestar el castaño –no… yo no soy…- Stiles duda decir lo siguiente palabra.

-Yo no te estoy preguntando eso- le dice Isaac muy serio –lo que te estoy preguntado, es más te lo estoy afirmando… es que me digas y en voz alta lo que pasa entre tú y Derek, porque yo lo veo y pienso que tú y él están enamorados- Isaac ha dicho todo de corrido dejando mudo a su amigo.

-¿Qué?- logra decir Stiles después de abrir enormemente la boca sin decir nada.

-Lo que escúchate Stiles- dice muy seguro el rubio y se acerca a su amigo ahora tomándolo de los dos hombros con sus manos haciendo que lo mire de frente –te digo que no me importa lo que seas o lo que elijas, solo quiero saber que ocurre contigo, porque eres mi amigo y todo lo que te pasa es importante para mí- el rubio deja que sus ojos azules reflejen todo el amor que siente por el castaño –sólo quiero que dejes de esconderte, porque sé muy bien que lo haces, desde hace tiempo te note extraño, peor no quise decir nada porque tal vez eran alucinaciones mías, pero justo esa noche lo pude ver todo, además siempre que corro con Derek él evita a toda costa mencionarte, a pesar que se yo él que haga preguntas directas de ti- Stiles lo mira enojado y abre la boca para reclamarle pero el rubio lo calla diciendo –sólo preguntas tontas como que tan bueno eres en el entrenamiento, o si Cora y tú ya se hablaban o si Scott te llevó al gimnasio con él, cosas así, pero él siempre se mantenía a raya incluso, sus respuestas se volvían más vagas y cortas de lo que son siempre-.

-¿En serio?- un atisbo de ilusión y emoción se deja entrever entre los ojos del castaño mientras hace una pregunta.

-Entonces ¿me vas a decir lo que te ocurre con Derek?- el rubio levanta las cejas en señal de intriga - ¿o quieres que hablemos del accidente? Tú decides- la última parte es una amenaza.

Stiles lo mira furibundo y justo en ese momento suena su timbre. El castaño agradece que los hayan interrumpido, ahora se ve más vivo, sigue tenso y preocupado pero al menos ya es por otra cosa. Isaac sigue muy de cerca a su amigo quien hace seña de que debe de abrir la puerta. Isaac lo mira molesto por no contestarle antes, peor lo deja pues lo ve con más energía que antes.

Stiles agradece que sea lo que sea que le haya pasado al que toco su timbre para sacarlo de ese aprieto con Isaac. Pero todas sus esperanzas se van al vacío. Su corazón se altera, su cuerpo hace implosión y sus sensaciones se disparan al mil.

Delante de él se encuentra una morena no muy contenta pero si llena de decisión, sin embargo el castaño no es a quien está viendo, mejor dicho quemando con la mirada. Detrás de Cora se haya su hermano, Derek quien al mirarse en los ojos del castaño se pierde. Stiles se queda nuevamente mudo, no recordaba que tan hermoso se ve Derek, no recordaba lo que le provoca sólo mirarlo. El castaño se ha quedado pasmado.

Derek no pude evitar que el corazón se le rompa al ver el descuido del castaño hacía su persona, sin embargo no puede evitar que sus emociones den un salto al vacío al observar lo hermoso, lo perfecto, lo divino que es el castaño, su castaño, su Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta mucho el personaje de Isaac por eso hice que fuera un excelente amigo de Stiles, además lo extraño en la serie.  
> Cora y Derek ya hablaron pero eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo!!!


	30. Relaciones ajenas (parte cuatro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justo antes de Derek se halle frente a frente a Stiles, todos sus amigos han hecho sus mejores intentos por ayudar al castaño a superar esa etapa difícil.  
> De hecho el castaño ha logrado que Isaac y Scott no se pelean (por unos días) por Allison.  
> Derek y Cora por fin hablan pero nos e cuentan todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Este capitulo lo puede acabar por fin, me he tardado mucho porque le tiempo no me ha rendido... pero ya está aquí, léanlo, disfrutenlo y dejen sus comentarios y kudos, acepto reclamaciones, sugerencias... hehehe suerte.

30.- Relaciones ajenas (parte cuatro)

Las personas somos diferentes… las personas somos… es difícil decir lo que somos, pero lo cierto es que nos necesitamos, siempre como humanos necesitamos estar rodeados de gente que nos impulsan, que nos mantienen cuerdos, que nos dan felicidad a pesar de la tristeza, somos más fuertes en grupo, somos mejores si somos más.

Stiles lo sabe, pero últimamente se ha recluido en su cuarto y en su melancolía, se ha desconectado del mundo y a pesar de los intentos de sus amigos por traerlo de vuelta a la luz, no lo han logrado… bueno solo Isaac lo ha sacado del atisbo en el que se encuentra con una serie de preguntas muy personales y secretas, pero Cora se ha pasado de la raya, porque verlo ahí, de frente a él, verlo en todo su esplendor lo hacho dejar de respirar y que las piernas le tiemblen sin fuerza. Acaso ¿eso es el amor?

Lydia y Allison

Son muy buenas amigas, comparten todo, absolutamente todo. Los secretos, las fantasías, los sueños, las jugarretas, y tantas cosas que es imposible mencionar tanto, Lydia se haya más tranquila desde que decidió estar con Aiden y dejar a Jackson, Allison quisiera estar igual que ella, pero por el accidente de Stiles todo se ha distanciado y de cierto modo olvidado. Scott y Isaac se hayan muy preocupados por su amigo, que no han hecho nada por conquistar a la morena, eso al menos la ha relajado un poco, pues las dudas aún asaltan su corazón.

Allison los extraña mucho a ambos, ya no los ve fuera de clase, y de verdad le gusta tenerlos cerca, sin embargo no les exigirá que lo hagan pues sabe que Stiles los necesita más que nunca, se acuerda que le contaron que Stiles tuvo una crisis más grave cuando su madre falleció, el rubio y el moreno estuvieron a su lado en todo momento, no lo abandonaron, estuvieron con él, incluso dormían juntos para evitar dejarlo solo. Y lo logró, superó aquel amargo momento de su vida. Y ahora los necesitaba más.

Lydia por su parte está preocupada por el castaño, es verdad que nunca lo vio como algo más que un amigo, y al principio le costaba trabajo entablar conversación con él pues Stiles era (y sigue siendo) muy inquieto y desesperante, sin embargo al paso del tiempo todo fue mejorando. La pelirroja lo ve como un chico muy inteligente con diferentes y variadas capacidades pero que siempre anda distraído y tratando de estar en todo, aunque antes de la fiesta de Halloween, unas dos semanas más o menos había algo distinto en el castaño.

Lo notaba algo distraído pero porque estaba pendiente de algo o alguien, como si meditará, pues Stiles era distraído pero por andar pensando en muchas cosas y tratando de hacer muchos proyectos o aventuras, el distraído que tenía hace unos meses era diferente, era como si se parase a observarse en la vida, como si quisiera comprender algo que no entendiese y que le confundía mucho. La pelirroja también notó que Stiles se agitaba un poco más de lo debido cuando llegaba la hora determinar las clases, al principio no entendía porque.  Luego descubrió que él y Scott asistían al gimnasio, nada fuera del otro mundo.

Allison y Lydia se hayan conversado en la casa de la segunda, se han reunido para hacer la tarea en equipo que les han dejado en física, sin embargo llevan más de una hora hablando de todo lo que ha pasado en ese mes, y algo que se cuela en las conversaciones es Derek.

-No sabía que tenía novia- comenta la pelirroja mientras se mira en el espejo y se acomoda el cabello –o esposa, porque esa chica está embarazada-.

-Yo tampoco- agrega la morena –cuando Cora nos la presentó él no mencionó nada de nada-.

-¿Cómo lo iba a hacer?- dice con una media sonrisa Lydia –pues se dio cuenta de cómo lo mirábamos todas y Danny, pues realmente es muy guapa- la pelirroja deja el espejo en su bolsa y fija su mirada en la morena –no puedo creer que no lo conociéramos antes-.

-Es en verdad muy guapo- dice Allison guardando la libreta que no uso esa tarde.

-¿Notaste algo extraño en él?- la pelirroja deja escapar la pregunta con mucha intención.

-¿Cómo qué?- se extraña la morena sin comprender la pregunta.

-Mira…- la pelirroja se alisa la voz –cuando llegó a la mesa se veía algo alterado y justo en ese momento que nos observó se notaba… algo nervioso- dice la chica haciendo memoria –yo lo deje pasar, pues Cora ya nos había dicho que no le gustaba mucho la compañía-.

-Scott lo saludó muy contento pues es su instructor en el gimnasio y no sabía que era el hermano de Cora- agregó Allison.

-Y también es el instructor de Stiles, pero con él se comportó de forma extraña, no sé imaginación mía, creo…- suelta la pelirroja en el aire.

-Pero ¿a qué te refieres con eso de extraño?- cuestiona la morena.

-Es reservado… pero siento que intentaba ocultar algo, no sé qué…- la pelirroja levanta los hombros –es un chico raro-.

-El día de la fiesta llegó con esa chica, la guapa- agrega nuevamente la morena –pero no parecían novios-.

-A mí tampoco se me hicieron pareja cuando los vi en el hospital- el ceño de la pelirroja se marca en su cara.

-Quizá sólo sean amigos- comenta la morena –lo que si no sabía era que a Derek le interesara mucho Stiles, no sabía que eran muy amigos-.

-Es cierto, fue el que estuvo más al pendiente en el hospital y de los pocos que nunca abandonó la sala de espera- medita la pelirroja –de seguro lo estima y mucho, mucho-.

-Pero te diste cuenta que no lo fue a recibir cuando lo dieron de alta, ni en la sala de espera, ni en su casa- agrega Allison.

-Tal vez fue después- dice la pelirroja –pero eso sí, de que estaba muy preocupado por él, sí que lo estaba-.

-Cora es la que no tenía aliento para nada- dice Allison mientras se acomoda su chaqueta –pobre Cora, sí que aprecia mucho a Stiles-.

-No solo lo aprecia- entrecierra los ojos la pelirroja -¿no te has dado cuenta?-.

-¿De qué?- pregunta inocentemente la morena.

-Pues…- la pelirroja hace señas con la mano que Allison no entiende –pues le gusta Stiles- Allison se sorprende –y tiene razón, pues ahora se ha puesto muy bien Stiles, desde hace como un año, ha mejorado muchísimo-concluye la pelirroja.

-¿En serio?- se admira la morena –no te creo-.

-Pues créeme, que es cierto- dice la pelirroja.

Ambas chicas avanza por el cuarto hasta las escaleras, Allison ya se va de la casa de Lydia pues es muy tarde y no han hecho nada de lo que se supone que deberían haber hecho.

-Mañana iré a ver a Stiles- dice Allison en la puerta –me dijo Danny que deberíamos ir todos-.

-Algo me comento Érica, sólo que no me dijo cuándo- menciona la pelirroja.

-Pues es mañana en la tarde- comento Allison mientras se abrochaba su chaqueta pues la brisa era fría –hoy me dijo Isaac que iba a ir a verlo, para hacer la tarea y que tenía una idea para ayudarlo, no me quiso decir cual, sin embargo me prometió decirme si funcionaba-.

-Cora también lo iba a ver hoy, porque fue hace dos días y que estaba igual- dice Lydia y de pronto se acuerda de algo –la que no ha ido bueno tanto, es Malia-.

-Pero ¿qué no es su novia?- pregunta extrañada la morena.

-No… solo estaban saliendo o algo así- dice la pelirroja con voz baja como si alguien pudiera escucharlas.

-Pues se veían muy acaramelados- afirma Allison.

-Me comentó Érica que ella lo fue a ver la semana pasada pero creo que Stiles no tenía humor para verla y que casi la corre de su casa, creo que por eso no ha regresado a verlo- la pelirroja sube los hombros muy dramáticamente.

-Pues espero que vaya mañana con todos- dice Allison.

-Igual yo- concluye la pelirroja, mientras se enrosca un mechón de su cabello en uno de sus dedos.

Las chicas terminan de despedirse. Allison se sube a su auto y se dirige a su casa, no sin antes detenerse unos segundos afuera de una casa que no tiene iluminación, quizá no haya nadie o él ya se haya dormido. Después de meditarlo sospecha que no ha regresado de visitar a Stiles. Poco a poco la morena va encontrando la respuesta de si Isaac o Scott. Poco a poco y sin que se dé cuenta. Pues los extraña a ambos, pero sólo con uno ha hablado dejando un suspiro después de despedirse. Sólo con uno empieza a imaginarse. Sólo a uno ha ido a espiar en esa noche.

 

Isaac y Scott

Los dos tiene un poco de amistad-rivalidad, desde que se conocieron existe una pequeña piedrita que los hace enfrentarse, quizá sea sus caracteres o su forma de ver tan distinta la vida, o quizá desde el principio estaban destinados a pelear por los mismos objetivos y las mismas personas, quizá…

Todo empezó por Stiles, si por ese castaño que le caía muy bien a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, a Scott, a Danny y al chico nuevo rubio… Isaac, que llegó a la escuela, cuando su padre se mudó para entrenar al equipo de natación. Antes todos eran muy amigos, Scott sabía que el castaño era más amigo suyo que con Danny por lo que con este chico no hubo problemas de ningún tipo, pero cuando llegó el rubio, empezó a sentir el cambio de las relaciones, y pudo notar como Stiles comenzaba a afianzar una fuerte amistad con el nuevo chico rubio.

Stiles ya era muy amigo de Scott y Danny, era (y sigue siendo) un excelente amigo, que cambio un poco cuando Jackson y Danny se volvieron inseparables, pero Isaac no se apartó nunca de Stiles, es más fue ganando un cachito de su corazón que según Scott debería ser suyo.  Isaac siempre vio en el castaño una excelente persona pero sobre todo un amigo, un real y verdadero amigo, a pesar de tener una sombra llamada Scott, con quien no se llevaba del todo bien.

Stiles se daba cuenta de esas dificultades pero las trataba como superficialidades, sobre todo los celos de Scott, pues a pesar de los intentos del moreno por tener a Stiles la mayor parte del tiempo, el rubio se fue haciendo un hueco que ahora es enorme en el corazón y la amistad del castaño. Isaac le fue demostrando que era una persona en la que podía confiar y con la que podía guardar secretos, muchos y varios, con quien podía sentir el silencio sin que se volviera loco, con quien podía asomarse desde su ventana a admirar como la lluvia mojaba la tierra.

Stiles empezó a apreciar y mucho al rubio.

Pero ahora no se podían poner a concursar sobre quién era el mejor amigo del castaño, de hecho desde que entraron a la preparatoria, la competencia empezó a desaparecer, quizá ya habían madurado o quizá ya se habían casado de ese tonto juego. Sin embargo en el equipo de lacrosse, la competencia era muy fuerte, en las actividades extracurriculares… también.

Pero todo volvió a irse al traste por culpa de Allison, esa morena que les fascinó desde que la conocieron y que al parecer los quiere a los dos. El destino hace juegos con nosotros y es clara la muestra de que quiere enemistad o ¿algo más? Entre esos dos.

Isaac estuvo hablando con Scott durante la semana un poco más de lo habitual y el tema de conversación era el castaño, ambos daban sus impresiones de las varias visitas que le hacían a su amigo, y compartían sus observaciones, es más trataban de dar soluciones para ayudarlo a mejorar más rápido. Stiles era el punto que quizá al principio los separó, pero que conforme los años pasaban, los volvía a unir cada vez más.

Era extraño estar cerca uno del otro, pero no les quedaba de otra si querían recuperar a su amigo, a ese chico que nunca perdía la sonrisa por nada, que a pesar de las dificultades siempre superaba lo que destino le marcará, ambos recuerdan aquella difícil época cuando la madre de su amigo falleció, fue un momento crítico y golpe muy fuerte para la familia Stilinski, sin embargo en aquella época igual que ahora dejaron sus competencias de amistad para apoyar al castaño, ahora lo volvían a hacer, volvían a estar juntos.

Ese sábado en la noche Scott y Isaac platicaron como de costumbre sobre Stiles y no hubo cambio en su amigo.

-Tengo una idea- le dijo al final el rubio a su compañero antes de que cada uno se fuera por su lado.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó extrañado el moreno mientras se subía a su moto.

-Será mejor que no te lo diga- dice el rubio acercándose a su auto, después de meditarlo un poco antes de contestar,  el moreno lo observa algo molesto –no porque desconfíe de ti, sólo que quiero probarlo antes, es algo… distinto y… muy personal- concluye el rubio jugando con las llaves en su mano.

-¿De qué se trata?- vuelve a interesarse el moreno que ya ha vuelto a najar de su moto.

-Es algo que vi en mi casa y que fui atando cabos- el rubio hace ademanes con las manos –y no quiero que… bueno es algo delicado, lo he estado pensando y si eso ayuda a sacar a Stiles de su estado de schok pues… estaría bien…- termina de decir el rubio y sube a su auto.

-Te estoy escuchando- dice el moreno algo turbado porque el rubio no le compartió nada, sin embargo el rubio se despide con la mano del él y arranca su auto.

-Perfecto- se dice con mal humor el moreno mientras sube a su auto. Mientras piensa como hacerle para escaparse de su casa mañana pues tiene muchos quehaceres con su madre, no quiere dejar que Isaac lleve a cabo su plan pues lo desconoce totalmente.

Mientras el moreno va sobre su moto por las calles frías de la ciudad, va meditando las palabras de Isaac, siente unos fuertes celos, pues supone que el rubio sabe algo más de Stiles que él no, de hecho está intentando descifrar que será aquello que el rubio probará para ayudar al castaño. Si Scott se pusiera a pensar en su relación con el rubio tendría que declarar en voz alta que aquel chico le agrada es más le considera su amigo, es un tipo simpático, alegre, reservado y muy sociable, además tiene unos ojos de ternurita enormes.

No se hablan más que lo necesario pero es por la continua rivalidad que se ha forjado entre ellos, además ambos son muy orgullosos, sólo que Isaac es el que tiene la iniciativa de unir fuerzas para ayudar a sus amigos, en este caso es por el castaño y Scott accede, deseando que él hubiera sido el de la idea.

El rubio maneja con cuidado a su casa pensando en el cómo le hará al día siguiente para decir lo que quiere decir y preguntar lo que quiere preguntarle al castaño, mientras divaga en sus pensamientos, una idea loca le cruza por la mente, y si le hubiera dicho de su plan al moreno, quizá con su ayuda los dos podrían hacer que el castaño regresara a la vida, quizá entre los dos podían convencerlo de que ya era suficiente tiempo de andar de doliente. Pero luego la rechaza pues creo más conveniente que sea él el que se lo diga, pues es más discreto y Scott debía de darse cuenta antes, se supone que también en su amigo ¿no? Una cosa de tal magnitud no pasa como si nada o es que Scott no le pone tanta atención al castaño como el mismo rubio.

El rubio decide seguir tal cual su plan por lo que al llegar a su casa se prepara para tener toda la tarde del domingo en la casa del castaño y empieza a formular cómo, cuándo y dónde decirle a su amigo todo lo que quiere decir, acomoda todo lo que llevará, sus libretas, sus libros, sus diversas copias y su lap. También cree que la idea de Scott de hacer una intervención todos juntos la siguiente semana será una gran ayuda para el castaño, hasta lo felicitó por una gran idea.

Se siente bien de estar en armonía con el moreno, como si de verdad pudieran ser amigos, eso le arranca una pequeña sonrisa, a veces las crisis unen a la gente y en esta ocasión los ha unido a esos dos. A la distancia en otra casa un moreno se siente satisfecho de haber hecho las paces nuevamente con un rubio simpático.

Ethan y Aiden

Los gemelos son unos irreverentes y algo toscos en lo que se refiere al trato de personas, y a todo en general, sin embargo lo hacen con todo el amor y corazón posible o al menos eso creen esos dos. Ambos han decidido raptar ese sábado a su querido Stiles y llevarlo por el bosque de Beacon Hills para que ya se deje de tonterías porque así lo ven ellos, ya que no fue culpa del castaño, también los de la camioneta iban a exceso de velocidad, la culpa se reparte entre los dos, y si ocurrió una desgraciada… la vida sigue, no se pude quedar varado en la nada. En la noche meditan (extraño en ellos) de lo que hicieron ese día y no se arrepienten.

Llegaron de improviso a la casa del castaño a eso de las diez de la mañana cuando aún estaba el padre de Stiles en la casa, incluso tomaron el almuerzo juntos los cuatro, los gemelos con una máscara de inocencia que si Stiles hubiera estado cabal la hubiera notado en seguida. Después de que el sheriff salió de la puerta, no se tardaron ni un segundo más y tomaron a  la fuerza al castaño que se resistía pero por la excelente coordinación de los hermanos no tuvo más remedio que vestirse y alistarse frente a ellos estaba bajo amenaza de secuestro, los gemelos tomaron lo necesario del castaño, salieron de la casa como si llevaran un pequeño niño, Stiles no pudo hacer nada más que acceder y subirse en la moto de Aiden, claro con unos brazos fuertes que no lo soltaron hasta que arrancó la moto para que no se bajara antes, incluso lo amenazaron de que lo amarrarían si intentaba algo más.

Stiles no pudo decir nada cuando ya se hallaban en la carretera rumbo al corazón del bosque, no sabía lo que le esperaba pero era mejor no resistirse, pues algunas marcas de la fuerza de los gemelos ya se asomaban por sus brazos.

Ese día sufrió y sudo la gota gorda.

Ethan obligó al castaño a escalar por una ladera, es más se amarró con él para que no se resintiera, y pues como ambos gemelos son más fuertes que él, no se podía oponer, no sabe cuántos metros fueron, pero lo que sí sabe fue que cuando llegó a la cima ya se encontraba cansado, eso no fue lo peor pues estando arriba no tuvo tiempo de descansar, ya que ahora era Aiden quien se amarró a él y lo invitó (más bien lo forzó) a hacer rapel, y vuelta abajo de nuevo, los mismos metros que subió, los tuvo que descender.

Lo siguiente fue lanzarse en una tirolesa, como diablos había una tirolesa ahí, sin embargo ahí estaba y no escaparía tampoco de eso. Los gemelos había trabajado en ella toda la semana y de hecho no la habían probado, pero para eso habían traído al castaño, bueno eso fue lo que le dijeron, dejándole una sensación de vacío en el estómago al pobre chico. Ethan fue el encargado de atar y amarrar y forzar al castaño que pataleo solo un poco antes de recibir una fuerte amenaza de violación por parte de ese gemelo. Stiles se resistió lo más que pudo, pues solo estaba con Ethan en el principio de la tirolesa, pero pudo ver como las manos y su fuerte agarre lo tomaron de sorpresa y lo empezaron a desvestir mientras la boca de Ethan decía que le iba a gustar y mucho… Stiles comprendió de pronto que hablaba de un acostón y pues como el gemelo seguía siendo más fuerte no pudo rendirse y aceptar subir mejor a la tirolesa, pues los labios de Ethan se hallaban muy cerca de los suyos. El gemelo se divirtió mucho haciendo eso, pues logró su objetivo que Stiles se dejara sujetar en la tirolesa.

Aiden ya se hallaba al otro lado de los árboles, justo cruzando una pequeña depresión que los separaba, listo para recibir al castaño cuando acabara de descender por la tirolesa. Ethan acomodó al castaño y le dijo que contaría hasta tres para lanzarlo, mentira… una gran mentira  solo contó uno y después un enorme grito surgió del pecho de Stiles pues vio de cerca la velocidad, los árboles y toda su existencia. Una carcajada burlona se escuchó a su espalda, pero quizá el chico no logró escuchar como Ethan se reía de él. No pasó nada más que un fuerte susto, gran adrenalina y un fuerte abrazo por parte de Aiden para calmarlo.

-¿Cómo le hicieron?- preguntó el castaño al descender de la tirolesa y recargarse en un árbol para tomar un poco de aire.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Aiden mientras esperaba a que su hermano bajara por la tirolesa.

-La esa… cosa…- dijo el castaño ya distraído de su dolor rutinario.

-¿La tirolesa?- dijo el gemelo muy atento al frente pues Ethan ya venía en camino –realmente fue sencillo sólo lo investigamos por internet y decidimos improvisar-.

-Improvisar… improvisar- contestó el castaño unas octavas arriba.

Justo en ese momento Ethan llega al sitio con un fuerte grito de adrenalina, totalmente diferente a los que hizo el castaño y justo estando ya frente al castaño le dice -¿te gusto? verdad-.

-Están locos- dice el castaño mientras trata de ponerse de pie.

-Pues un poco- contesta Aiden –ahora a correr porque no tenemos permiso de hacer esto aquí- el castaño lo ve extrañado pero se da cuenta que va en serio pues rápidamente se echan a correr y él solo los sigue lo más rápido que puede.

Al llegar a donde se hallan las motos se encuentra totalmente cansado, los gemelos le dan algo para comer que no sabe que es pero se lo come todo. Después los gemelos le explican que quizá mañana domingo irían a recoger todo el material de la tirolesa para otra ocasión, al menos esperan que nadie la toque o que la policía nos e de cuenta. Stiles jura que se lo dirá a su padre, pero recuerda de lo que son capaces los gemelos y mejor desiste de su idea.

Después de comer avanzan en las motos hasta una zona de autos de carrera o al menos se ve así, pero descubre que es una zona de equitación, no… no… no… lo subirán a un caballo.

Y así fue los tres se hallan sobre sus respectivos equinos, Stiles con más miedo que nada, de hecho nos abe como fue que los gemelos lo subieron al caballo, eso sí tuvo que ser muy persuasiva la forma ya que montar le daba un poco de nervios. Y conociendo a los gemelos sabía que no era un pequeño paseo por el lugar.

Cuando estaban arriba a la distancia de donde montaron los equinos, el gracioso Aiden le da una golpe al caballo de Stiles, que entiende la señal como el empiezo de la carrera y los tres salen disparados, los gemelos con una gracia natural para montar, Stiles con la gracia de un elefante mezclado con un hipopótamo, sobre aquel pobre caballo, que por más que trata de frenar parece que le da las señales equivocadas pues el caballo acelera el paso.

No sabe cuánto tiempo han estado sobre los equinos, pero lo que sí sabe es que el crepúsculo ya está en toda su magnitud.

Al llegar a su casa lo único que el castaño quiere es dejarse tumbar en su cama y justo solo toca las sábanas del lugar se queda dormido.

Los gemelos están muy contentos de su cometido, han obligado al castaño a estar fuera de casa, lo han hecho hacer locuras y se percataron que pudo olvidar su dolor, quizá eso era lo que el castaño necesitaba, era estar en otro lado, con otras personas, y ver que la vida continua.

Los dos están sumamente contentos y ya saben que les dirán a los demás cuando se reúnan para preparar la visita intervención que tiene planeada. Saben que los demás sobre todo las chicas los regañaran por tratar de esa forma al chico, pero los resultados han sido buenos… eso e s lo que ellos piensan.

Los hermanos van sobre sus motos rumbo a su casa donde se han de reunir con Lydia y Danny, pues pasaran una velada juntos, los padres de los chicos los han obligado a una cena familiar y les dijeron expresamente (más bien ordenaron) que querían conocer a sus respectivas parejas, por lo que invitaron a la pelirroja y al moreno.

Cora y Derek

Los hermanos siempre se pelean y se enojan, siempre lo hacen, sobre todo cuando son chicos, sin embargo no tardan ni diez minutos para reconciliarse y seguir jugando, los hermanos siempre están para apoyarse el uno al otro. Es una amistad incondicional pase lo que pase.

Un hermano es la mejor bendición del cielo. Un hermano es lo mejor que te pude pasar, porque a pesar de los años nunca deja de serlo…

Derek y Cora son (o eran) hermanos en toda la extensión de la palabra, siempre sabían lo que ocurría con el otro, lo conocían a la perfección, sabían sus gustos y desagrados, los momentos más vergonzosos y los verdaderos amores… bueno eso fue hasta que Derek se fue a la universidad, la distancia los separó un poco pero no por eso dejaron de ser cercanos… simplemente ya no se decían todo.

Cora se propuso ese día después de ver al castaño ir a casa de Derek, pero una llamada de su casa le impidió llegar con el moreno. Así que lo dejó para el día siguiente, y luego al siguiente, pero ya el domingo se armó de valor y lo fue a ver a su departamento, recorrió las calles hasta la casa de su hermano, lo hizo a pie y no se tardó más de 25 minutos en ello, pero ya estando frente a la puerta del edificio dudó un poco, sin embargo entró,  nuevamente al estar frente a la puerta ahora del departamento un nuevo impulso le hizo que las piernas le temblaran, Cora sabía que para ayudar a su amigo Derek debería ir a verlo… o eso pensaba.

La morena toco el timbre dos veces y unos instantes después la puerta se abrió y la vio a ella.

-Hola- dice Jennifer algo cansada –pasa Cora- la mujer deja el paso libre para que la morena entre, quien duda un poco pero al final lo hace.

-Gracias- dice tímidamente mientras camina hasta el centro de la sala, todo está muy ordena, más de lo que ella recuerda, e toque femenino también se deja ver en las flores y frutas que hay en los centros de mesa, al parecer Jennifer se hallaba haciendo algo de manualidades pues había en la mesa central de la sala, varios trozos de tela blanca, algunos hilos y estambres, varias tijeras y un pegamento.

-Derek no está- dice la mayor mientras se sienta en su sitio e invita a Cora a que tome uno.

-¿Salió hace mucho?- pregunta algo desanimada la morena, a lo que Jennifer asiente con la cabeza -¿Sabes si tardará en llegar?- la pregunta queda en el aire con un dejo de incomodidad.

-No lo sé- dice la mujer notando la decepción en la invitada –pero si quieres puedes esperarlo aquí, me haría bien tener compañía- a completa Jennifer –casi no salgo y no conozco a nadie-.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta la morena después de aceptar la invitación de la mayor.

Jennifer le explica que está cociendo unos adornos para centros de mesa, que quiere ayudar con los gastos de la casa por lo que quiere hacer algo, no se siente cómoda dejándole toda la carga a Derek. Después se sumergen en una conversación del estado de la mayor, y de las razones de que este ahí con Derek, Cora escucha atenta cada palabra que brota de la mayor, sólo asiente de vez en cuando. Cora siempre se ha destacado por eso, por ser una excelente persona para escuchar a los demás.

Justo cuando Jennifer le ofrece un vaso de jugo de naranja a Cora,  se abre la puerta y un Derek cansado arriba al lugar.

Los hermanos se ven detenidamente pero no saben que decir, sin embargo la chica es la que rompe el hielo y avanza apresuradamente a los brazos de su hermano quien la recibe más que gustoso.

-Te extrañe mucho- declara la pequeña con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Igual yo- dice Derek recargando su cabeza en la cabeza de ella, mientras aspira el olor de champú y de loción –y mucho, pequeña-.

-No volvamos a enojarnos nunca- declara la morena soltando poco a poco a su hermano.

-Nunca- dice en el aire Derek viéndola a los ojos.

Jennifer los ha dejado solos y se ha ido a la cocina por tres vasos y el jugo que ha servido y llevó a la mesa en un profundo silencio.

-Derek…- la hermanita titubea al nombrar al susodicho.

-Dime- manda el moreno mientras se acomodan en la sala, ya han tomado cada uno su vaso, y Jennifer ha desparecido por la puerta de la habitación que ocupa por ahora.

-Mira- la chica observa sus manos mientras habla –sabes que hemos estado mal, pero quiero pedirte un enorme favor, espero que no sea mucho peso para ti- la chica lo observa ahora a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta muy intrigado el moreno depositando toda su atención en la pequeña Cora.

-Es por Stiles…- la chica deja sonar la duda en su voz.

Derek se estremece al escuchar ese nombre, y se estremece aún más porque es Cora quien menciona en voz alta aquel nombre. Por la mente de Derek pasan muchas cosas, que será lo que su hermana quiere tratar con tema central en el castaño.

-No lo he visto…- es lo que Derek suelta muy agresivamente mientras se separa de Cora y se aleja lo más posible de ella.

Las manos y cara de ambos hermanos están llenas de sudor, el castaño es un tema muy delicado, no lo sabían, pero así es.

-Es por eso que vengo a verte- le dice Cora con el tono más calmado que encuentra dentro de sí, la chica ha bajado la mirada.

-¿Qué?- Derek se gira para mirarla ahora él pues le estaba dando la espalda mientras se maldecía por todo lo ocurrido con el castaño.

-Derek… yo…- la morena siente un nudo en la garganta.

-Espera- dice el moreno mientras se acerca muy despacio evitando ser brusco –yo… tengo que disculparme contigo…- las palabras queman porque son de verdad –es decir, perdón… yo no sabía…- Derek duda pero continua –fue algo extraño… no sé qué me pasa… yo…-.

-Lo quieres… ¿eso pasa no?- la pregunta de Cora surge en un volumen bajo que el moreno logra captar y se queda paralizado.

-Yo…- el moreno no sabe que decir –no lo volveré  a ver nunca- las palabras salen atiborradas de su boca, pero el dolor surge justo después de escucharlas el mismo –es más… ya no voy a ese gimnasio y no me apareceré por tu escuela y cuando quiera ir al centro de Beicon Hills rodeare más de la cuenta y…- Derek parece que se disculpa pero Cora lo corta.

-Tienes que ir a verlo- las palabras dejan un silencio después de ser escuchadas, Cora lo mira fijamente a los ojos y Derek no responde sólo agacha la mirada pues no puede aguantar la presión que ejerce su hermana sobre él.

-No…- dice Derek –ya lo he decidido y no lo veré otra vez-

 Derek vuelve a darle la espalda a su hermana.

-Está mal, muy mal- las pupilas de Cora se empañan y en su voz se puede escuchar claramente la tristeza –no he podido ayudarlo en nada, desde que se enteró de que el chico con el que chocó falleció, ha estado muy vulnerable, parece un zombi, ya no sale de su casa, sólo va a la escuela porque su padre lo lleva y lo recoge del diario-.

Derek la voltea a ver muy intrigado, pues no puede concebir, ni imaginar lo que su hermana le relata, no puede creer que Stiles se comporte de esa forma.

-Está muy raro, muy cambiado- Cora continúa con un tono monótono –ni siquiera sale con Isaac o Scott, de hecho, todos hemos ido a visitarlo, pero no pasa nada-.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que conmigo será diferente?- Derek se ha acorazado con esas palabras –no creo que sirva de nada-.

-Derek, por favor- la súplica de su hermana casi lo conmueve… casi –es mi amigo y quizá si te ve él…-.

-Nada, Cora… nada- dice enérgico el moreno mientras se acerca de frente a ella –no pasará nada-.

-Tú… Derek- la chica pronuncia lo siguiente con mucho cuidado y con un poco de celos –él también siente algo por ti…-.

Derek se queda desarmado ante tal afirmación. Ese argumento lo ha tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- la incógnita ha echado raíz en su corazón.

-Lo que oyes Derek- Cora lo enfrenta aún más –Stiles también te quiere y lo puedo ver… porque se comporta diferente… diferente desde que te conoció-.

-Eso no es cierto- Derek sigue pasmado –él y yo, nosotros…-.

-No digas nada- Cora deja de mirar a su hermano y continua –no quiero saber más…-.

-Lo siento…- la mirada de Derek se cristaliza mientras habla con su hermana –yo no sabía que tú sentías algo por él-.

-Y no tenías porqué- dice Cora dejando caer una lágrima que oculta dándole la espalda a su hermano –de todos modos él nunca me vio más que como una amiga-.

-Cora de verdad… lo siento- Derek se acerca a su hermana lo más que puede pero no la toca, como si al poner un dedo sobre ella, Cora se rompería en mil pedazos.

-Derek, debes de ir a verlo- la voz de la morena suena más segura.

-Yo…- Derek duda –no creo que quiera verme, no estamos tan bien… para nada bien-.

-Necesito que lo intentes, no por ti, ni por mí, sino por él- Cora lo mira intensamente después de decir lo que acaba de decir, la tristeza de desborda de ella.

-Cora…- Derek sigue dudando –lo siento, no quise lastimarte nunca y tampoco quería que te enteraras de esa forma- Derek carraspea –yo… fue extraño, sólo lo vi un par de veces para sentirme… así… con él- Derek trata de explicarse pero las palabras no son suficientes.

-Derek, te veías diferente…- Cora hace memoria –te veías radiante, alegre…- la morena lo toca suavemente en el rostro haciéndole una noble caricia.

Cora lo abraza y él se deja ir en el abrazo, no hay más que decir… el ambiente está hecho. Sin embargo un oído que estaba dentro de un cuarto ha escuchado la plática y se ha hecho un nudo, Jennifer estaba empezando a avivar los  sentimientos que tenía por Derek, peor ahora se ha dado cuenta que no tiene esperanzas, pues hace memoria de como se ha comportado Derek desde la fiesta de Halloween y une las piezas, está totalmente enamorado de ese chico… de Stiles.

Derek y Cora se terminan de abrazar y se miran mutuamente, él toma su chamarra y se la coloca, mientras ella le sonríe enormemente, le agradece en silencio que lo intente, ambos salen en silencio de la casa, Jennifer con cuidado después de que se han ido, comienza a recoger sus cosas, piensa que es mejor que se vaya. Y lo hace en dos horas ya está fuera del departamento de Derek.

Los hermanos van en silencio en auto. Umbrella de Rihanna se escucha en la tienda departamental que está justamente en la esquina en la que se han detenido por el semáforo en rojo, Derek gira el rostro en dirección de esa tienda, la lluvia ha empezado y una pareja, un par de chicos quizá de su edad salen tomados de la mano de esa tienda, el pelirrojo lleva en una de sus manos un par de bolsas, mientras que el moreno lleva un paraguas abierto en la mano derecha, y en la izquierda lleva un paquete, pero se las arreglan para ir tomados de la mano, se ven muy enamorados. Sólo un chispazo en su mente lo deja soñar en una situación igual entre él y el moreno.

Cora le llama la atención con una caricia en el brazo para que avance pues el semáforo ya ha cambiado.

El arribo a la mansión Stilinski le trae muchos recuerdos buenos y malos al moreno, pero deja su cobardía en el auto y se encamina rápidamente hacía la puerta donde Cora ha llegado primero.

La morena hace sonar el timbre, y después de unos cuantos segundos la puerta se abre… Derek logra ver a aquel muchacho, a ese castaño que lo mira fijamente, justo en ese momento tiene unas enormes ganas de lanzársele encima y tocarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo una vez más. Derek no pude evitar que el corazón se le rompa al ver el descuido del castaño hacía su persona, sin embargo no puede evitar que sus emociones den un salto al vacío al observar lo hermoso, lo perfecto, lo divino que es el castaño, su castaño, su Stiles.

El castaño sólo deja escapar un nombre, un nombre con el cual su corazón da un salto al infinito… cuando Derek lo escucha, su corazón se lanza también en búsqueda del corazón del castaño al precipicio.

-Derek…-.

La lluvia hace un murmullo, hace una canción, el cielo llora de alegría al ver de nuevo a esos dos juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -me ha encantado la idea de que Stiles sea algo así como un eje para sus amigos. no olvidemos que Malia y él aún no resuelven sus asuntillos. Jennifer va a aparecer luego y complicará las cosas...  
> -de hecho viene nuevos conflictos para la pareja...  
> -gracias por leer.


	31. Encuentro...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por el ansiado momento... inconscientemente ambos esperaban que llegará ese día, por fin lo verán de frente... pero no todo resulta bien del todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ME ha gustado este capitulo, pues ese uno de esos ejemplos donde no sabes que decir, peor lo dices, sin embargo tienes tantas ganas de hablar!!!!!!!!!!!!

31.- Encuentro…

Los cuatro se hayan sentados en la sala, el silencio es enorme… total y completo…

Los silencios son momentos de reflexión, de duda, de intensidad, los silencios lo dicen todo… y hay silencios que queremos que sean eso silencios…

Cora mira hacía sus zapatos, no se atreve a levantar la vista, desde que tomó asiento en la sala, exactamente en el sofá para dos personas no ha dicho nada, tenía planeado quedarse a ver como su amigo interactuaba con su hermano, pero justo ahora se arrepiente de su decisión. Puede escuchar claramente como el reloj marca su tic tac sin dejarle tiempo para respirar, la morena se haya incomoda en ese lugar, pero no por que piense que está mal lo que ha está llevando a cabo, sino que no esperaba que ocurriese lo que está pasando… ella creía que Stiles se pondría loco (de alegría o de enojo) al ver a su hermano, pero desgraciadamente no ha ocurrido nada de nada.

Isaac se haya sentado en el sillón, mira sus manos juguetonamente, levanta los ojos al techo y comienza a contar las figurillas que encuentra en el mismo, el rubio no se esperaba que el moreno entrara por la puerta, aunque piensa que está bien pues hace rato cuando hostigaba con preguntas a su amigo (que incluían a su vecino), logró ver un atisbo de algo más que sólo dolor. Isaac no supo reaccionar a tiempo por lo que se quedó sentado en la sala, también porque cuando Stiles iba a tomar asiento lo iba a hacer en el sillón, por lo que Isaac decidió acercar a ese par, por lo que se abalanzó de una forma no tan ágil sobre su asiento.

Stiles se ha sentado al lado de Derek, si justamente en el sofá para tres personas, puesto que en el dos se haya Cora y una pila de ropa que no iba a mover y… bueno Isaac ha hecho un vuelo dinámico por su sala para sentarse en el sillón. Stiles lo miró con recelo mientras se acomodaba al lado de Derek, y con sólo la mirada que le dirigió a su rubio amigo le dijo todo lo que sentía por meterlo en aprietos. El castaño se haya nervioso no sabe cómo ha llegado hasta ese extremo, pero se encuentra justamente ahí al lado del moreno. Lo único que dijo desde que vio a Derek fue “Derek”, un silencio enorme  “pasen”, otro silencio enorme y un “tomen asiento”.

Derek esta impávido, se haya sentado sin pestañear y mira al frente, pero de reojo observa a Stiles que transpira tanto o más que él. El moreno ha dejado su chaqueta a un lado, pero ahora siente un poco de escalofríos que quisiera ponérsela pero no desea moverse pues parece que si hiciera algo en falso el ambiente se tornaría más incómodo de cómo está (¿se puede?).

El primero en romper el hielo es Isaac quién se levanta de su lugar haciendo suficiente ruido para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Mmm… ¿Quieren… un vaso de agua?- es lo que logra decir, pero al no obtener respuesta de ninguno de los presentes agrega –porque yo sí…- los demás siguen como idos.

-Yo… quiero un…  poco- dice Cora, levantándose rápidamente de su lugar.

-¡Qué bien!- exclama con más entusiasmo el rubio –vamos a la cocina-.

Cora duda un poco pero accede al entender el juego que propone el ojizarco. Los dos intentan no mirar a los que aún siguen en sus lugares sentados.

Cora y el rubio desaparecen de la sala antes de que Derek o Stiles hagan algo que altere su plan, que es más obvio que nada, pero al menos ya los han dejado solos, la tensión que se siente en aire se puede cortar con los dedos, y al menos es un alivio para los que ahora se hayan en la cocina haciéndole al tonto, pues ninguno de los dos quería agua, sin embargo van a seguir con el jueguillo haciendo ruido para que los otros dos que siguen sin moverse piensen que no los escuchan. Los dos se sienten más aliviados al estar lejos de esa habitación, y no es porque no les importe lo que ocurra ahí dentro, es más bien porque es un asunto de dos. De esos dos, ellos ya han hecho lo suficiente por ayudar a su amigo, ahora le toca a Derek. Isaac empieza a plantearle su idea de escaparse por la puerta de atrás y dejar a esos dos solos, con más intimidad, pero Cora le corta la inspiración, pues le argumenta que si Stiles se pone difícil deben de estar presentes ahí.

Tanto el castaño como Derek ponen atención a los ruidos de la cocina, pueden escuchar claramente a Isaac y a Cora hablar en voz baja, ambos maldicen a sus respectivos acompañantes, luego pueden escuchar un enorme silencio seguido de ruido de vasos, de gavetas que se abren, de agua que se sirve, de una bolsa que se rompe, Stiles no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que ocurre en su cocina, pero tampoco tiene el valor para levantarse de su lugar.

El moreno se ha sonrojado… al igual que Stiles, pues al parecer sus queridos compañeros embaucadores no regresaran y por mucho tiempo a la sala, pues se escucha que se han puesto a hablar en la cocina, Derek quiere salir corriendo del lugar quiere romper el silencio… quiere besar a Stiles… quiere.

Finalmente y después de varios segundos, que se han vuelto minutos y ya casi es una hora. Derek comienza a hablar… más bien a tartamudear y a exasperarse, Stiles es el que no se ha movido, al parecer han cambiado los roles, el que era hiperactivo sigue en una “calma ficticia” y el que casi ni hablaba ahora se mueve mucho tratando de decir lo que quiere decir.

\- ¿Estás…? ¿Bien…? ¿Stiles? - es lo primero que surge de la boca del moreno –digo… no es que estés mal… pero me han dicho… bueno sólo mi hermana… Cora… porque… no creas que te estoy vigilando, ni espiando ni nada de eso… y tampoco ando preguntando en las calles por ti… sería como… obsesivo… bueno… sólo quiero saber… si se puede, digo si quieres decirme… si estás bien- el moreno ha estado tenso mientras las palabras salían de su boca, no ha visto en ningún momento al castaño, ahora quiere que se lo trague la tierra.

El castaño sólo asiente la cabeza a modo de respuesta, de manera positiva, no tiene ganas de contarle lo mal que la ha pasado. Derek de reojo puede ver la respuesta.

-Bueno… es que… Cora me dijo…- suspira audiblemente –ya ves cómo son las mujeres siempre exageran todo, una vez cuando estaba chico y estaba jugando basquetbol, me caí y ella me vio, corrió de prisa a avisarle a mi madre que ya me había fracturado… - Derek se ríe de su experiencia pero lo deja de hacer, ya que el castaño no lo imita –bueno… sólo quería saber si necesitas algo o si deseas platicar con alguien-.

Stiles lo interrumpe por fin -¿Quieres que hable contigo?- la pregunta sale un poco más dura de lo esperado y eso no se le escapa a Derek.

-Sé que no somos amigos ni mucho menos…- Derek ya se ha dejado de mover tanto y ahora mira fijamente en dirección del chico –pero… creo que me… caes bien- en su mente esas palabras no eran las que tenía pensadas, pero no quiere arriesgarse.

-¿Te caigo bien?- pregunta extrañado y mirando fijamente a la cara al moreno –pensé que te exasperabas conmigo-.

-Bueno… sí… un poco- Derek puede ver la decepción en los ojos del castaño y se corrige –bueno al principio… cuando llegaste al gimnasio e intentabas hacer los ejercicios, pero luego, creo que me acostumbre a tu forma de ser hiperactiva-.

-Soy hiperactivo- es una afirmación lo que sale de la boca de Stiles, le acaba de decir a alguien que no son sus amigos íntimos, algo que no le cuenta a nadie más.

-¿En serio?- la pregunta suena intensa pero no muy sorprendida –con razón a pesar de que no te salían bien los ejercicios o parecía que te ibas a romper cuando levantabas las pesas lo lograbas terminar- Derek ve la sorpresa en los ojos del castaño –bueno… al principio luego ya te salieron mejor, cada vez mejor- Derek guarda silencio.

-Solo te sorprende por eso- una afirmación con sabor a pregunta de parte del castaño.

-Pues si…- Derek lo vuelve a ver a los ojos -¿por qué?-.

-Las personas siempre que se enteran de eso, me empiezan a hacer muchas preguntas- dice el castaño con algo de melancolía –y hacen comparaciones de su carácter con el mío, tratando de averiguar si no son hiperactivos también, pero sólo es para demostrar que no están tan locos como yo- dice el castaño mirando a la lejanía.

-Eso es de mal gusto- agrega el moreno sincerándose con el castaño –y demuestra que son estúpidos- Derek deja de ver al chico.

-Estoy… mejor… creo- dice e chico volviendo a ver al rostro a Derek.

-Eso espero- dice el moreno –no pienso hostigarte con preguntas y palabras y… he de suponer que todos te dicen cosas así por el estilo- Derek mueve suavemente las manos, el nerviosismo ha pasado a segundo término.

-Isaac no…- dice el castaño mientras da un suspiro –bueno hasta hoy, pero no tenía nada que ver con… con eso- parece que al chico le pena mencionar en voz alta el accidente.

-Has hecho algo…- el moreno no sabe cómo continuar -¿te puedo decir algo?- la pregunta sale con mucho cuidado y Stiles lo resiente tensándose un poco.

-Sobre qué…- levanta la voz un poco.

-Has hecho algo… aparte de sufrir en tu cuarto- Derek se apena al decir eso, y Stiles lo observa muy extrañado –bueno Cora me dijo que te enclaustrabas en tu casa y que incluso faltaste algunos días a la escuela, bueno después de…- tampoco el moreno se atreve a decirlo en voz alta –tuviste que andar con muletas y collarín y te dieron unas semanas para recupérate, pero luego faltaste más días-.

-Cora te contó todo- dice el castaño lleno de sarcasmo.

-Perdón… no quiero incomodarte- Derek no sabe qué hacer -perdón- parece un niño regañado por hacer travesuras.

-No sabía que sabías pedir perdón- dice con un tono más alegre el castaño –es raro en tí-.

Derek lo mira  a los ojos extrañado.

-¿Qué?- dice abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Eres de los tipos rudos que no se arrepiente de nada- le dice cómicamente el chico.

-Eres un tonto hiperactivo- le dice Derek en broma logrando que Stiles deje escapar una sonrisa, esa maravillosa sonrisa que lo deja mucho, que le detiene el corazón, que lo lleva al cielo.

-Y tú eres una persona amargada que no sabe divertirse- dice el castaño con carcajadas pues el moreno hace varias expresiones faciales que le doblan de risa, hasta por un descuido se le sale saliva de la boca.

Derek ve como se le escurre el líquido por la comisura de la boca, y por impulso con su mano la limpia suavemente, el toque es tan sencillo pero con tanta luz, que Stiles se paraliza en su lugar observando como Derek le toca y cuida, todo les sale tan natural, ambos se extrañaban demasiado, el pequeño roce se ha vuelto una caricia, los ojos se pierden en la mirada del otro, el intenso pulso de los corazones se ha vuelto un murmullo al unísono.

Stiles sube suavemente su mano hasta tocar el dorso de la mano del moreno quien no ha soltado al castaño. Todo deja de existir a su alrededor. El deseo de besar sube por sus cuerpos, los invade, los llena, les exige llegar a algo más.

Justo en ese momento entra Cora con su celular en la mano y los interrumpe, ellos se apartan aparatosamente, pero con una sonrisa de complicidad, pues se han visto demasiado topes y obvios al tratar de ocultarse.

-No me contesta- dice la morena a su hermano su voz suena algo histérica –quería saber si le gustaría cenar con nosotros o si necesitaba algo para hoy, pero he intentado llamarla cuatro veces y no lo toma- la morena está preocupada.

-¿Quién?- pregunta Derek. Mientras Isaac arriba a la sala con un tazón de cereal.

-Jennifer- contesta la chica –le he hablado a tu departamento y no responde, ¿estará bien?-.

Sólo bastó esa confección para que Derek se preocupara y un ceño surgiera de su frente, Stiles relaciona todo y de seguro Jennifer es el nombre de la chica con la que Derek fue a la fiesta, la que está embarazada, la que está en el departamento de Derek, la que hace que Derek se levante muy deprisa del descansabrazos donde se sentó. El moreno llama desde su teléfono un par de veces y el resultado es el mismo, luego lo vuelve a intentar pero con un numero distinto, está vez, Stiles pierde la cuneta de las veces que marca, el moreno se extraña.

-No me contesta a su celular- dice Derek –qué extraño, no me dijo que iba a salir, pensé que se iba a quedarse en el departamento-.

-Crees que se haya sentido mal- comenta preocupada la morena. Está afirmación cambia toda la situación.

Derek se altera un poco y recoge sin decir nada su chaqueta, se disculpa con los chicos y sale de la casa no sin antes, despedirse de Stiles.

-Nos vemos pronto… entendido- no sabe cómo despedirse de él, de su castaño, si abrazarlo, besarlo, d emano, al final no hace ninguna de las tres y sale de prisa seguido de Cora quien se despide rápidamente de los chicos.

-Lo he visto todo, bueno no todo pero si lo he escuchado- le dice Isaac después de sorber otra cucharada del cereal.

Stiles se ha quedado como una hoja a la marea, cuando Derek se enteró que Jennifer no estaba se preocupó mucho, mucho… el castaño ya no se acordaba del porque salió huyendo de la fiesta de Halloween, y justo ahora le acaba de llegar de golpe, los celos lo han vuelto a invadir y se retira a paso firme a su habitación, mientras Isaac parloteaba de esa energía que se sentía entre él y el moreno.

-Stiles… Stiles…- grita el rubio dejando su plato en la mesa de la sala y alcanzando al castaño -¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunta cuando se hayan en su cuarto y el susodicho se ha sentado en su cama como ido.

-No importa lo que has escuchado-le dice impávido el chico a su amigo quien se acerca despacio a la cama –él está con ella… con ella-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -espero les haya gustado... quiero poner en riesgo la pre-relación de estos chicos, pues aun no se definen, primero deben arreglar muchas cosas... eso sí no podrán soltarse y quizá ... solo quizá haya algo de acción...


	32. Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hace un recuento de esa intervención que resultó ser más una fiesta... en su casa... de la cual se ausentó un buen rato, pero quedo más confundido que antes...  
> Malia hace su aparición por fin frente al castaño dejandole algo muy en claro.  
> Un intruso se cuela en una ventana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por publicar hasta hoy pero estuve trabajando y no tuve tiempo, fue la feria del libro en mi ciudad y pues ahí estuve trabajando mucho...  
> Espero les guste muchas gracias por leer.

32.- Casual

Pronto llegaran las fiestas decembrinas, y con ellas las cenas, las reuniones, los abrazos, las palabras de aliento, los buenos deseos, los saludos por compromiso (también por desgracia). Todo lo que conlleva las reuniones sociales con sus propias normas muy, pero muy sociales.

Stiles se haya más tranquilo, quizá la visita de sus amigos el martes pasado le asentó muy bien (y ha de mencionar que fue una gran visita pues todos fueron). El castaño se ha esmerado desde esa tarde y desde la del domingo anterior por levantarse de ese agujero en el que se estaba hundiendo, pero se ha topado con otro hueco en su vida, que lleva por nombre Derek, no lo ha vuelto a ver desde ese domingo…

Stiles se haya frente a su ventana viendo como el amanecer invade el sábado de Beacon Hills. El castaño se ha dado a la tarea de superarse pues no quiere sentirse como la escoria en la que se estaba convirtiendo y que gracias  a sus amigos lo ha notado, la época donde no se movía, no iba  a la escuela, no comía, ha quedado atrás… muy atrás. Ahora es tiempo de volver a la vida. Eso es una promesa que se ha hecho.

Y una de las tareas que se ha impuesto y que con la que de seguro obtendrá su propio perdón (porque se debe de mencionar que el chico no se ha perdonado el accidente de carro, por el cual todavía se culpa en silencio, y por la muerte de aquel joven padre, que es lo que más le pesa y duele, su sentimiento de culpa también está incluyendo a su esposa e hija) esa tarea es hacer algo bueno, algo que cambie la vida de esas dos personas que se han quedado abandonadas en la vida, por lo que se ha dado a la tarea de investigar sobre ellas, que para el castaño no es difícil conseguir la información.

El chico sabe que la madre tiene por nombre Marin Morell, su pequeña hija lleva por nombre Bianca Morell, su difunto padre… el chico aún no puede si quiera echarle un vistazo al nombre del padre, lo tiene muy gravado en su mente desde que lo vio escrito en la lápida, desde aquella vez que se aventuró a salir al mundo y los resultados no fueron los esperados. Pero aún no lo pude decir en voz alta.

Además no quiere que sus amigos le repitan una intervención como la del martes pasado. No. Está negado a que ocurra de nuevo eso.

Aquel martes absolutamente todos fueron, Ethan y Danny fueron los primeros en arriban cargando muchas cosas que de las cuales no recuerda el haber utilizado todo eso que cargaron con mucho esmero, sin embargo las llevaron. Isaac y Scott ya se encontraban en su casa, pues lo acompañaron desde la escuela, más bien lo raptaron, no le permitieron ni siquiera ir al baño solo, durante todo el día.

Allison y Lydia fueron las segundas en arribar acompañadas de Aiden quien también descargo cosas del auto de la morena, de verdad que por más que hace memoria el castaño no sabe a dónde se fue tanto que llevaron todos sus amigos, recuerda que su casa se inundó de comida chatarra en su mayoría y muchas bebidas, parecía más bien una fiesta, eso sí, él no movió ni un dedo para hacer espacio en la sala ni en la cocina para que todos cupieran, de hecho no recuerda una fecha en la que su casa se haya visto tan inundada como esa ocasión.

Los que si le sorprendieron y por su regalo, fueron Érica y Boyd que le otorgaron una llave que le devolvió una enorme sonrisa, era la llave de su jeep, también le tuvo que agradecer a los gemelos pues ayudaron en esa misión de rescatar su pobre auto, aunque a decir verdad aún no perdona  a los gemelos por lo que le hicieron hacer aquel día en el bosque.

Cuando salió al patio empujado por la pareja no tuvo más visión que su jeep, era idéntico al que manejaba antes del accidente, aunque este se veía casi nuevo, le tuvieron que hacer muchos arreglos para dejarlo así de… “perfecto”, esa fue la palabra con que lo calificó. Aunque sólo se acercó al auto, no se atrevió a subirse a él, no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo todavía, la emoción de la alegría vino acompañada por la memoria de que en ese auto iba pensando en Derek y justo en ese momento se estrelló con el otro auto. Sólo pasó la mano por la ventana del conductor para admirar su hermoso auto, antes de regresar a la casa tratando de ocultar esa sensación que le acababa de invadir.

Kira llego con Liam, y llevaron un pay hecho en casa de la primera,  el castaño no recuerda que fueran unidos a sus amigos, ni a él, bueno tanto como para que lo fueran a visitar a su casa. Pero ahí estaban esos dos también haciendo ruido y presencia en su “rehabilitación”.

Jackson hizo su aparición en el lugar junto a Greenberg y Matt, de estos dos últimos tampoco logró entender el porqué de su visita, pero daba igual pues todos estaban depositando su atención sobre el chico. Sobre él. Por eso se prometió no volver a comportarse de esa forma, ya que no soportaba la idea de ser el centro de atención. Cuando era menos popular, siempre añoró que en la escuela todos y todas lo voltearan a ver cuando andaba por los pasillos, que las miradas se depositaran en él. Pero ahora quería ser totalmente gris con tanta atención.

Al dar casi las 6 de la tarde, el timbre sonó y pues como el castaño quería salir de su sala corrió a abrir aquella puerta. Estaba esperando con ansias que fuera Cora (sin hermano, bueno con hermano sería mejor), pues ella sería la única capaz de que esa intervención dejara de seguir siendo tan… tan… tan… no encontraba la palabra. Se arrepintió al momento de abrir la puerta. Malia estaba de pie frente a él. Con una mirada seria y penetrante.

La castaña no había intentado comunicarse con el chico. Stiles tampoco lo había intentado.

-Hola- le dijo ella con el mejor tono posible.

-Hola- le respondió el castaño cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunta la chica con un dejo de preocupación oculta bajo un presunto enojo.

-Mejor… creo- contesta el chico pero rápidamente se corrige –mejor dicho estresado… hay mucha gente en mi casa-.

-Te gusta ser popular ¿No?- dice la chica con una media sonrisa. Mientras camina por el porche y el castaño la sigue.

-Estoy dándome cuenta de que no es lo que yo esperaba- arremete el chico con la voz algo aguda -¿quieres pasar?- la pregunta más bien suena a súplica.

-No creo…- la duda se escucha en la voz de Malia –sólo quería saber cómo estabas y ya te vi- dice la chica dándole la espalda y alejándose despacio. Baja el par de escaleras y queda a medio camino cuando…

-Espera…- le dice el castaño alcanzándola a paso veloz y girándola para verla de frente.

-Lo siento por todo- la disculpa en los labios del chico es sincera.

-¿De qué?- pregunta extrañada la castaña.

-De todo- le dice sin ganas el chico.

-No tienes que disculparte- le dice la chica hablándole más confortadora.

-Creo que es lo que haré desde ahora- le dice con melancolía el castaño –me dedicaré a pedir perdón a todos los que conozco y a los que no, porque no paro de lastimarlos- todo lo dice mientras camina alejándose de Malia, como si siguiera un camino imaginario que los aleja la entrada, pues Malia acorta la distancia que los separa.

-No digas eso Stiles- le ordena la chica levantado la voz –no es tu culpa…-.

-Si lo es…- dice el chico –pero eso ya no importa-.

-¿Entonces?- la castaña levanta los brazos dramáticamente.

-No lo sé, me siento raro, pero… ya estoy mejor- se sincera el chico.

-Tranquilo Stiles- le dice la chica mientras le acaricia la mejilla con sus dedos.

El roce es mágico, es dulce, es suave.

Malia se arrepiente por haberlo tocado, pues su corazón empieza a latir desbocadamente, pero no puede apartarse de ese hermoso rostro que la observa con ojos cristalinos, con una mirada hermosa, en la cual pude perderse eternamente.

-Te quiero- las palabras surgen de la nada, surgen del corazón, surgen de la verdad, y los dos se congelan, Malia no puede creer que esas letras hayan salido de su  boca.

-Yo… también- le contesta el chico con el pecho alborotado.

-Debo de irme- le contesta la chica tratando de escapar del lugar pero…

-Detente… por favor- le dice Stiles en una súplica –no sé qué hacer, no sé qué ocurre…-.

-Si tienes dudas…- Malia lo voltea a ver –yo… Stiles, de verdad te…-.

Stiles la interrumpe –te quiero Malia, de verdad, sólo que estoy tan confundido-.

-No quieres quererme ¿es eso?- la chica deja las palabras en el aire con brusquedad y con tristeza.

-No, no es eso…- le dice el chico caminando hacía el árbol más cercano –si quiero quererte, pero hay… algo… me siento diferente… no sé qué hacer- Malia lo ha seguido hasta que los dos se recargan en el árbol y se dejan resbalar por el tallo hasta quedar sentados.

A lo lejos se escucha la música, las palabras, las conversaciones de sus amigos dentro en su casa. Isaac y Scott han observado que Stiles no regreso de abrir la puerta pero al ver que se encontraba conversando con Malia, les avisaron a todos que no había problema con su amigo, que estaba bien, aunque Isaac se sentía algo incómodo por eso, pues él sabía muy bien que el castaño tenía que tener una conversación igual con Derek, el rubio no quería que Stiles tomará una decisión precipitada lastimando tanto a Malia como a Derek.

Cora arribó al lugar, y pudo ver que la pareja estaba conversando en aquel árbol, por lo que no los interrumpió, sintió una punzada de celos, por que Malia estaba hablando con el castaño, y no ser ella, pero también sintió celos por Derek, por su hermano, porque ella sabía plenamente que Stiles y Derek debían estar juntos, debían ser uno, pues estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Hay alguien más?- pregunta la castaña después de unos segundos de silencio, ambos miran hacía el cerco blanco que tienen enfrente.

-Pues…- el chico no quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero debe ser honesto con Malia.

-Sólo dilo Stiles- Malia no quiere desesperarse por lo que antes de continuar toma una bocanada audible de aire –anda, te escucho-.

-…Sí- contesta el chico mientras cierra los ojos fuertemente, como no escucha nada los vuelve a abrir y dirige su mirada sobre su acompañante que está impertérrita.

Luego de unos segundos ella lo voltea a ver y le pregunta después de encontrar las palabras exactas.

-¿Sólo la quieres?- le dice ella tratando de no sonar celosa… fallando en el intento -¿o sientes algo más por ella?-.

-Es que… bueno, yo…- Stiles no sabe cómo abordar el tema –pues… me gusta y si siento cariño o bueno…-.

-La quieres- afirma la castaña.

-Es que… bueno no es… no es el…- dice muy inseguro el chico.

-No importa- Malia lo calla, mientras se levanta de su lugar –no quiero saber quién es ella, sólo te digo que no te dejaré tan fácil, quizá este mes estuve distante, tontería mía, pero te dejaré muy claro Stiles, que me siento muy bien contigo y que si debes de elegir entre ella y yo, pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que me elijas  a mi- Stiles se levanta de repente al escuchar todo lo que la castaña le dice.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se escapa de su boca y su ego crece un poquito, sólo un poco. Malia le acaba de decir que peleara por él. Aunque en seguida se pone nervioso pues no le ha dicho todo y quiere decirle, abre la boca…

-No es necesario que digas más- le dice Malia –es mejor que entres, sino se van a preocupar mucho, nos estamos viendo-.

La castaña se acerca suavemente al chico y le panta un beso en los labios, el cuerpo de Stiles le corresponde, el ardor del deseo lo lleva, pero su mente, le advierte que hay otros labios que también quiere besar.

Malia se aleja de él y sale hacía la calle, dejando perplejo al castaño, arraizado junto al árbol, con muchas incógnitas dentro de él.

La reunión siguió en su casa, y Stiles estuvo presente ahí, bueno de cuerpo porque de mente se hallaba perdida, se encontraba pensando en Malia.

Después de una hora más de desconcierto, Isaac se acercó al castaño, mientras los demás estaban ocupados en la sala.

-¿Stiles?- le pregunta en un tono suave y volumen bajo, tomándolo de los hombros y obligándolo a verle a los ojos que sacan al castaño de su ensoñación.

-¿Si?- pregunta desconcertado el chico.

-¿Estás bien?- le cuestiona el rubio soltándole de los hombros.

-Eh…- el castaño no sabe que responder.

-No te precipites- Stiles comprende enseguida a lo que se refiere el rubio –Stiles, creo… debes hablar con Derek también, te conozco y sé que te cuesta trabajo decidir, elegir es un problema contigo, pero no puedes estar así, porque los estás… -Isaac iba a decir “los estás lastimando” pero lo corrige –te estás lastimando, no quiero verte sufrir, toma una decisión, pero no te aloques, no lo hagas ahora, primero debes de hablar con él, no tengas miedo, y decidas lo que decidas sabes que estoy a tu lado-.

La fiesta acabó… bueno la reunión… la intervención… lo que fuera acabo y tampoco hizo algo por recoger en su caso, todo lo limpiaron las chicas, mientras Isaac y los gemelos sacaban la basura, pues todo fue desechable, y Scott con Matt y Boyd subían las cosas a los respectivos autos.

El silencio regresa a su casa, ya es más de medianoche. Y sin saber cómo solo se deja caer en su cama y termina dormido.

La puerta de su cuarto está del otro lado de donde el castaño se haya, así que lentamente se encamina a responderle a su padre quien le ha llamado, con cuidado abre la puerta y le responde al sheriff con un “sí papá, desayunaré” después de un fuerte apretón de parte de su padre, el chico casi lo expulsa de la entrada de su cuarto mientras lo acompaña al pasillo, lo ve alejarse de él.

El castaño regresa con paso lento pero seguro pues ya sabe lo que hará este día justo cierra la puerta y no se percata de que en su habitación hay algo diferente, él no es el único humano dentro, Stiles se está mirando los pies mientras idea su plan, y como mecánicamente selecciona su ropa para ese día, su mente está muy ocupada en detallarse su misión del día. Cuando nota un movimiento al lado de su puerta. El chico levanta la vista y descubre una chamarra negra acompañada de unos jeans oscuros, un tipo que lo ve fijamente, los ojos de terror del chico con un gritillo le suben la adrenalina al mil, Stiles no pude creer que un intruso se halle en su habitación tan plácidamente.

Rápidamente desvía la mirada hacía la ventana que se encuentra abierta, fue por ahí por donde entró ese tipo, el castaño regresa la mirada a los ojos penetrantes del intruso que no le ha quitado la vista de encima, que casi lo quema con solo verle.

El individuo avanza a pasos lentos y largos en dirección del castaño quien retrocede un paso… dos… hasta chocar con el borde de la cama.

-Derek ¿qué haces aquí?- logra decir el chico ya sentado en la cama mirando directamente al moreno quien no se ha detenido en su marcha hasta estar casi encima de él. Hasta casi besarse. El aliento de ambos es tan embriagador de que se pude pensar. Todo es tan casual, tan natural, el encuentro resulta perfectamente casual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, comentar y kudos. la historia continua, los destares igual y... ah me encanta el Stalia tanto como el Sterek, hasta se me antoja dejaros juntos, pero eso ya lo veré después, no se qué piensen ustedes, me gusta que los sentimientos vayan in crecendo, porque así se complican las cosas, nada es fácil y siempre hay que ser responsables con nuestras decisiones.


	33. Por él… casi cualquier cosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin se verán las caras, por fin estarán frente a frente...  
> Stiles está decidido ayudará a la chica Marin, y se enfrentará a la responsabilidad de sus actos.  
> Derek se haya frente a esa casa, la cual le da miedo peor también le trae excelentes recuerdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un capitulo algo corto y simple pero que me ha gustado para exponer a los chicos en un momento extraño de sus vidas.

33.- Por él… casi cualquier cosa.

-Derek ¿qué haces aquí?- fue lo que pudo decir el castaño entre un jadeo muy sexual mientras observaba a aquel moreno que se acercaba cada vez más y más. Cada milímetro que Derek avanzaba hacía que la temperatura no sólo de la habitación sino de la mañana entera subiera, cada milímetro que el moreno avanzó fueron tantos mismos los que Stiles se hizo lo más que pudo para atrás, pero parecía más una invitación para que lo siguiera que un rechazo, tanto que sin darse cuenta del como Stiles quedó sentado en la cama casi acostado con el rostro perfecto de Derek encima, no podía pensar más que en los labios que tenía enfrente. En esos suaves, delgados labios color rosado, acompañados de esa barba a tres días de rasurase, haciendo juego con esos penetrantes y frenéticos ojos claros, no se puede ser más hermoso, ni divino.

El moreno se encontraba dudoso. Su mente le hacía juegos pero su corazón, su alma y su sexo le pedían ver de nuevo al castaño, a ese chico delgado capaz de ponerlo nervioso y hacerlo pensar en cosas que no puede decir en voz alta, de verdad deseaba tenerlo enfrente y mirarlo, apreciar su belleza, observar sus movimientos topes y tiernos, sentir su piel suave, blanca y tersa, como todas esas veces que accidentalmente y muy a propósito se tocaron, aún recuerda como es rosar y acariciar ese bello cuerpo desnudo cuando estuvieron juntos en la casa Hale, contar cada lunar de su rostro, incluso con la lengua deslizarla por los labios del chico como aquella vez en la casa Stilinski antes de que el sheriff los interrumpiera, acariciar su suave y sedoso cabello, escuchar cada una y todas las palabras que saliesen de la boca del chico hasta desesperarse para callarlo con un ligero beso casto.

La soledad no le hacía bien al moreno porque después de pensar tanto en él tenía que resolver la temperatura de su cuerpo desgraciadamente a solas en su habitación o en el baño. Todos los días era lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo, su cuerpo le clamaba y exigía estar nuevamente con aquel castaño dueño ahora de todo su ser. Recuerda que los días en el hospital fueron terribles, no hallaba paz, por suerte podía disimular su estadía total en la sala de espera acompañando a su pequeña hermana, pero había veces que se encontraba solo, bueno con Scott o Isaac, principalmente con este último no podía hablar directamente ya que el rubio lo miraba extrañado, como si quisiera preguntarle algo. Sin embargo no hubo día que se haya separado de ese edificio donde se encontraba convaleciente el castaño.

Fue lento el proceso, peor fue aceptando que lo mejor sería dejar de verlo (o al menos eso creyó) por lo que después de que el castaño lo dieran de alta, el moreno se perdió del mundo, bueno de la vista de Stiles, y cómo se hallaba muy ocupado no pensaba en él, pero ahora el que le viera y le tocara y se hablaran y… todo, le había hecho un agujero en el corazón y en el alma con una enorme necesidad de verle.

No sabe cómo fue pero ocurrió, pero ocurrió, se hallaba afuera de la casa del chico. Justo al lado de su puerta de aquella entrada a su felicidad, justo en la mañana una divina, fría pero clara mañana, justo antes de abrir los ojos estaba pensando (o soñando o las dos cosas) en él, solamente en él. Ahí frente a su casa, tan cerca de él.

Después de la visita (magnifica y terrible, pésima y maravillosa) que le hizo con su hermana y que salió corriendo en búsqueda de Jennifer, no había tenido contacto con él, ni siquiera se atrevió en llamarle o mandarle un mensaje, bueno en primer lugar no tenía su número y en segundo no se atrevía a pedírselo a su pequeña hermana. (De hecho soñaba con el momento en el que intercambiaran números, correos, gustos, palabras, caricias, besos, abrazos, saliva, sudor… basta su mente se desviaba en esos pensamientos muy pronto y muy rápido). Quería no presionarlo porque realmente no hablaron de ellos, en ningún momento intimaron, sólo pudieron captar la electricidad y la sensualidad que se emanaba en esa habitación. Sólo pudo comprobar que estaba loco por ese chico totalmente perdido, y que el castaño también se ponía nervioso cuando estaba a su lado, tal vez sentía lo mismo.

Así que esos días fueron… horribles, si horribles y terribles, lejos del castaño todo era tan gris, realmente verlo un instante y perderlo otra vez fue un sabor amargo que se tuvo que aguantar pues no encontraba el valor para ir a visitarlo o aunque sea a espiarlo (si, a espiarlo, porque también esa idea cruzó por su mente y no sólo un par de veces) a espiarlo… aunque sea verlo de lejos le daría un poco de calma al moreno.

Además estaba preocupado por Jennifer, pues seguía sin aparecer, Derek, a pesar de todo, la quería y mucho, el vínculo que entabló con ella nunca se rompió, y quizá se podría decir que aún la ama… la quiere, si la quiere. Los amores son asuntos que nos acompañan toda la vida, y eso lo sabe muy bien Derek, pues en su haber hay un par más de personas que llegó a querer y quizá a amar, que siguen siendo muy importantes para él.

Hizo llamadas, buscó en las instituciones y hospitales, pero nada como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Su familia de hecho ha estado ayudándole contactando a sus amigos y conocidos en las ciudades vecinas, a ver si alguien sabia de ella. Derek no dejaba de preocuparse, pero estaba también molesto porque ella sólo se fue, nunca le avisó nada, ni cuánto tiempo se quedaría (que a decir verdad a él no le importaba mucho que se quedara meses), ni cuando se iría o sobre sus futuros planes, pero el hueco en su corazón seguía pidiendo ver a Stiles así que esa mañana no sabe cómo pero condujo en su camaro hasta la casa del chico, se bajó del auto y se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta, pudo escuchar el sonido de alguien subiendo por las escaleras, así que sin saber porque se puso a trepar por una lado de la casa hasta la ventana del cuarto del chico, de verdad que estaba… urgido.

Todo el recorrido fue escuchando canciones que nunca en sus cinco sentidos hubiese escuchado, pero que ahora tenía mucho sentido, es más ni si quiera se dio cuenta que las estaba tarareando, el amor lo elevaba a un nivel de ridiculez que nadie creería. “Give your heart a break” de Demi Lovato sonaba con tanto sentido para el moreno que se prometió buscarla después, “Total eclipse to the heart” no se quedó atrás, “All of me” de John Legend sonaba como si el mismo cielo le pidiese haberla escrito para ellos dos, hasta una canción en español sonó en su auto, con la cual se hizo voto de averiguar el cantante, el nombre y la traducción completa, porque lo poco que había entendido le flecho. Y le recordó al chico de ojos avellana. 

-Contesta- le dijo el castaño para sacar de su ensoñación al moreno. El tiempo se había detenido, los dos, en la misma casa, en la misma habitación, en el mismo espacio, en la misma cama, en el mismo ambiente, tan cerca, casi en el mismo espacio. La luz entraba por la ventana iluminando todo ese esplendoroso espectáculo, ni uno de los dos se movió, ni uno de los dos dejó de mirarse, ni uno de los dos deseaba separarse.

Stiles le ordenó en una súplica muy queda que le contestará, pues los labios de ambos se hayan peligrosamente (y deliciosamente) muy cerca. Los ojos se penetraban mutuamente, los dos sentían y escuchaban el latir del otro.

-Derek… dime- el menor empezaba a acortar la distancia de los labios de ambos. Como si una energía que fuera más poderosa que él lo estuviera conduciendo por sus más claros instintos.

-Stiles- esa palabra resonó tan profundamente que a ambos chicos los sobresaltó, la voz del sheriff se escucha en toda la casa y el moreno se separa rápidamente de Stiles, quien no sabe qué hacer y tampoco Derek, escucha como se acerca su padre gritando su nombre, el castaño empuja a su invitado bajo la cama.

Derek sin saber porque se deja guiar hasta estar debajo del colchón de Stiles, y quedando inerte bajo el mismo.

-Papá ¿qué ocurre?- logra decir el chico sentándose en su cama tratando de tapar el espacio entre la base de madera de su cama y el suelo, con sus sábanas.

-Se me olvidaba, la semana que viene quizá desde el lunes no podré estar en casa, hay trabajo en el pueblo vecino y ya se ha vuelto federal, debo de asistir a la reunión- dijo el padre muy extrañado por ver a su hijo inquieto, demasiado inquieto.

-No hay problema papá- fue lo único que dijo el chico con atropellos.

-Bien- dijo el padre lleno de desconfianza y observando detenidamente la habitación de Stiles.

Después de escuchar como la patrulla de su padre se alejaba de la casa Stilinski, Derek se asomó de debajo de la cama para ponerse de pie y sacudirse la ropa, mientras Stiles se alejaba lo más posible de él. Stiles tenía una sonrisa ahogada pero no quería decir nada, pues el ceño fruncido de Derek estaba muy marcado.

-Me vas a decir ¿qué haces aquí?- la sonrisa se había borrado ya de la cara del castaño, por lo que la pregunta le salió un poco dura –tengo muchas cosas que hacer y muchas personas que visitar- esto era cierto pues quería ir a ver a Marin y a su pequeña hija –además debo de bañarme y desayunar-.

-En eso te puedo ayudar- le dijo en broma coqueta el moreno –a desayunar claro, yo tampoco he comido aún- dejando entrever una sonrisa ligera.

-Así que aparte de entrar por mi ventana- Stiles hace ademán de acordarse de algo -¿Por mi ventana? Oye ¿por qué entras por mi ventana? No tienes derecho de hacerlo, ¿qué te pasa?-.

Derek suelta un bufido.

-Ahora te invitas a desayunar, debes saber que no tengo comida para dos- Stiles está casi gritando –además debo bañarme así que has el favor…-

Derek lo interrumpe diciendo –de ¿ayudarte?- Derek está consciente que por el chico haría cualquier cosa, es más ponerse en ridículo y en peligro al decir todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué?- es un fuerte grito agudo el que sale del pecho del castaño.

-No nada- se maldice mentalmente el moreno, tratando de mirar hacía otra parte, no puede creer que se está comportando como un idiota al lado de Stiles, y que no pude comprender que el castaño siempre saca la peor y la mejor parte de él.

-Sal de mi habitación- le ordena el chico señalando la puerta -ahora- para el chico es una situación extraña, pues en su interior hay una batalla entre el deseos y el… bueno una parte de miedo por dejarse llevar.

En la mente de Derek no hay otra imagen que el chico bañándose, y sus pantalones se ven comprometidos por esa idea. Por lo que se gira y avanza a la salida.

-Y bajas las escaleras, llegas al recibidor y abres la puerta y sales por ella- le dice el castaño viendo como Derek avanza hacia la salida de su cuarto.

Derek se detiene en la puerta, gira su rostro y le dice muy serio.

-Te espero abajo- las palabras salen como una orden, llena de seguridad –te voy a ayudar- la espalda de Derek desaparece detrás de la entrada, se escucha que baja las escaleras y luego unos pasos más, finalmente el silencio.

Stiles se queda congelado en su lugar, tratando de responder a aquello que dijo el moreno, pero se rinde y mejor se dispone a bañarse, algo que será difícil teniendo n cuanta que el objeto de su deseo se haya en la misma casa, su excitación la tiene a tope, pues su mente le hace recordar los segundos que estuvieron demasiado cerca, ese calor lo deberá resolver en el baño con unos suaves movimientos que luego se volverán erráticos sobre su miembro viril, pensando solamente en el moreno. Y es que por Derek cualquier cosa es vital, cualquier asunto es importante, cualquier ropa lo hace ver tan sexi, y eso es precisamente lo que tiene el castaño mientras se encuentra en la ducha pensando en Derek, con una mano muy ocupada.

Abajo Derek se haya sentado en el sofá, pensando en el castaño, en lo divino y perfecto que es, y que por el haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera, bueno casi cualquiera porque si le pidiera que lo dejará de ver, eso si nunca lo haría, ya lo había decidido justo ahora, no volvería a alejarse del castaño, a pesar de que él eligiera… la eligiera a ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como comente antes no sé que ocurra con ellos, no sé si deban o quieran o puedan estar juntos, pero eso si de que tiene un lazo invisible muy fuerte que los une, es verdad.


	34. Decir que sí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin solos... por fin juntos... pero siempre peleando y disconformes quizá así sea su forma de comunicarse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo esta escrito con un poco de prisa pero con ganas de revelar a los personajes uno frente al otro.

34.- Decir que sí.

    

El viaje fue silenciosos, pero la decisión de quien manejaba no, y mucho menos en que auto irían… se tardaron más de 20 minutos mientras Stiles discutía muy ruidosamente y Derek lo mataba con la mirada.

-Para empezar tú no estás invitado- le decía el castaño –y en segundo lugar, es un asunto que debo de arreglar solo, completamente solo, lo entiendes ¿verdad? - Stiles no iba a dejar que Derek hablará –así que yo voy a manejar y será mi jeep y el asiento del copiloto estará vacío y tú no me seguirás en tu deslumbrante camaro, entendiste ¿verdad?-.

-Stiles yo te llevo- era el único argumento que Derek decía –será más fácil-.

-¿Qué fácil? Ni que nada- decía molestamente el chico –yo voy solo y se acabó, además te comiste una porción de mi desayuno ¿crees que no me di cuenta?- Stiles dramáticamente mueve las manos –todavía no te perdono por eso-.

-Vamos Stiles no seas niño- decía el moreno molestamente divertido con la situación.

-Niño, niño ¡niño!- fueron unas octavas arriba lo que se lazó la voz del castaño –más niño es entrar por la ventana de mi habitación, esconderse de mi padre bajo la cama, intentar hacer el desayuno y que se te queme, robarte un poco de mi plato e intentar raptarme en tu auto para que según tú sea más fácil, eso es ser niño, Derek voy a ir solo-.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo que estamos en desacuerdo- afirma a media voz Derek.

-Efectivamente amargoso- le dice Stiles sintiendo al victoria en su ser.

-Amar ¿qué?- pregunta muy extrañado el moreno.

-Amargoso- le dice muy deletreado el chico.

-Eso no existe- le dice con la ceja levantada el moreno mientras se cruza los brazos.

-Lo acabo de inventar porque sólo tú puedes ser así- el castaño imita la posición del mayor –me das la razón al ser tan… tan… amargoso-.

-Ya cállate Stiles- le dice con una sonrisa escondida mientras avanza despacio hacía él.

-Entonces ya me voy, gracias por nada- le dice el chico mientras se encamina a su jeep.

-Aún no hemos decidido nada- le dice el moreno retadoramente.

-Ah- eso fue un gritito inconsciente de rabia en el cuerpo del castaño –no vamos a decidir nada porque no estamos juntos en esto- finaliza retadoramente Stiles mientras lo mira desafiante.

-Entonces hay que hacer algo para que podamos resolver este asunto Stiles- le dice el moreno ya más serio.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunta el chico.

-¿Fuercitas?- mientras le muestra sus bíceps, de una manera muy imponente pero a la vez muy seductora.

Stiles se queda quieto unos segundo observando al fuerte y atractivo hombre que esta frente a él, pero dos segundos más tarde reacciona.

-No, eso es trampa- le dice haciendo un puchero –es obvio que eres más fuerte y te estás luciendo frente al integrante más débil y menos rápido de equipo de lacrosse, gracias por recordármelo señor amargoso-.

-No es cierto Stiles, no te enojes, sólo era broma- le dice en tono de disculpa el mayor.

-Mira si tanto quieres ir conmigo, está bien- le dice el castaño ya rendido pues se hace más tarde y el día no le va a rendir –sí vas conmigo, pero yo conduzco-.

-No Stiles, yo mejor conduzco, llegaremos más rápido en mi auto- le dice como si estuviera explicándole algo a un niño pequeño, mientras le muestra las llaves de su camaro al castaño.

De improvisto y sin saber cómo Stiles le arrebata las llaves de la mano al moreno, en un movimiento muy rápido que ha sorprendido a Derek quien se encontraba con la guardia baja, en otras circunstancias, Stiles ni siquiera hubiera rosado las llaves.

-Muy bien tengo tus llaves- le dice victorioso el castaño guardándoselas en la bolsa del pantalón.

Justo en ese momento los dos se convierten en niños, en niños pequeños peleando frente a la casa Stilinski, con los vecinos observándolos, Derek corretea entre los autos a un escurridizo Stiles quien logra escapársele de las manos entre los espacios de ambos autos, y dos árboles que los flanquean. Es un juego lo que están haciendo Derek le grita un “me las vas a pagar” acompañado de un “cuando te atrape” mientras que Stiles se ríe y lo provoca más.

Justo después de unos 10 minutos de carreras, Derek logra atrapar entre sus brazos al chico que ya se haya cansado, con la frente perlada de sudor, justo en ese momento se ven directamente a los ojos, el rostro de Stiles está totalmente diferente a aquella vez que lo vio Derek, aquella última vez en la que se salió rápidamente de su casa en busca de Jennifer, ahora se ve en paz con una sonrisa y un cansancio lleno de satisfacción, se ve a aquel Stiles que vio entrar por primera vez al gimnasio, con aquel Stiles que durmió en la misma habitación, con aquel Stiles que se besó en el baño del centro comercial.   

El rostro de Derek es perfecto, es lo que atraviesa la mente del castaño, tiene una mirada intensa, “es serio y algo reservado pero conmigo, conmigo no”, “es alguien capaz de sonreír, alguien que puede ser libre” esos pensamientos envuelven la mente del chico y también lo hacen pensar en que Derek es único que hasta ahora lo ha sacado de verdad de su pensamiento depresivo,  a su lado todo se digiere mejor y hasta es diferente el día, ya no se acordaba que se pelaban por los autos y quien manejaba,  todo eso era para ir a ver a Marin, para hacer algo por ella. Todo cambiaba de color con el moreno cerca.

-Bien- dice el castaño zafándose del agarre de Derek quien lo suelta sin chistar –nos vamos en tu auto-.

-Ya ves que fácil es decir que si- le dice retadoramente y triunfal el moreno poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero yo conduzco- le dice enfáticamente el castaño.

Derek se siente morir, no puede permitir que el chico toque su auto, se le pone la cara un poco roja para argumentar algo.

-No Derek, ya ves que fácil es decir que si- le dice el castaño imitando el tono que utilizó el moreno y haciendo los mismos ademanes que él.

Derek se ha puesto algo colorado, pues el chico ha usado su mismo juego de palabras para ganarle, en ese momento no se siente tan satisfecho -bien- le dice secamente.

-Se dice “si”- el castaño está disfrutando su victoria.

-Ya sube al auto- le dice Derek con su conocido tono de voz malhumorada.

-No has dicho “Si Stiles, está bien”- le dice el castaño parándose justo al lado de la puerta del conductor del camaro.

-Sí Stiles, tú ganas- le dice con la boca torcida el moreno –ya dije que si-.

-Muy bien, todos a bordo- dice el castaño cantando victoria mientras tararea una canción en un volumen muy bajito.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto- dice entre dientes el moreno mientras sube al auto, aunque él tampoco sabe si la amenaza es para el castaño o para si mismo.

El auto se aleja de la mansión Stilinski a una velocidad rápida mientras Derek tarta de que Stiles no rebase el límite de velocidad, no porque le de miedo la adrenalina, si él mismo viaja a todo lo que puede en carretera, sino porque no le gustaría que su auto termine siendo una mancha de metal negra esparcida por toda la calle, pero el castaño le hace caso omiso y le sube la velocidad, disfrutando como pone nervioso y hace rabiar al moreno.

Mientras recorren las calles, en un profundo silencio en donde solo se escucha la radio de la que se ha apropiado el chico, recuerdan esa mañana, ese amanecer que han hecho juntos, dónde compartieron el desayuno y hasta la cama… pero el desayuno es digno de mencionar.

Stiles se hallaba ya listo cuando olio un aroma extraño, algo se quemaba y bajó rápidamente a la cocina, encontró a Derek peleando con unos hot cakes, medios quemados, medios cocidos. Lo primero que hizo el chico fue enojarse para luego ayudarle a quitar esa quemazón del sartén, y finalmente reírse de él. El castaño no había reparado en lo que significó eso, hasta ahora que se hallaba manejando al lado del cocinero más malo del mundo. El moreno había intentado hacer el desayuno para él, sí, para Stiles. Eso fue un pequeño hueco en el estómago ahora que lo pensaba.

Derek recuerda muy bien cómo se puso el castaño cuando se dio cuenta que el moreno le había quitado un hot cake con todo y tocino, de los que estaban en el plato del chico, Stiles lo miraba enfurecido y le trató de pegar con el bote de maple que tenía cerca, entre risas y palabras de venganza. Derek no comprendía que Stiles no hubiese permitido que ni siquiera Isaac le robara un pedazo de su comida, a menos que él mismo se la compartiera. Derek no entendía, ni siquiera sospechaba que lograba sacar lo peor y lo mejor de Stiles a su lado, que lo volvía complejo, que lo hacía complicarse, que lo hacía pensarse, que lo hacía diferente, que le hacía ser un nuevo él.

El auto seguía dando algunas vueltas hasta que se frenó frente  a una casa, una triste casa blanca y grande. Stiles tuvo un pequeño escalofrío, pero no dijo nada. Derek notó esa sensación sin ver al castaño y le colocó la mano sobre su hombro para que entendiera que estaban juntos, que estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

-Somos amigos ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico en un grito ahogado.

-Sí…- antes que lograra procesar la respuesta su cuerpo y su corazón respondieron a la pregunta del menor -¿por qué?- esa pregunta salió de la mente y de las dudas del mayor.

-Porque a los amigos se les cuentas muchas cosas, cosas que a nadie se le dirían- dice el castaño mientras mira al frente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta muy preocupado el moreno y depositando toda su atención sobre el chico.

Stiles gira el rostro para ver de frente a Derek, y deja ver que tiene miedo y culpa, todo había ido muy bien los últimos días, sólo que ahora que estaba justo enfrente de su misión, el cuerpo estaba como en automático, pues las energías y el valor lo habían abandonado –no puedo-.

Esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que Derek le quitara la mano del hombro y la hiciera avanzar por la espalda del chico hasta convertirse en un abrazo. Hasta que se fundiera en un contacto de auxilio, de ayuda, de hermandad, de amigos… Stiles se dejó abrazar y soltó una pequeña lágrima en el pecho de Derek, sin que este se diera cuenta, pero lo que si sintió fue como ambos se estaban volviendo cada vez más cercanos, cada vez necesitaban estar en contacto.

Derek no soltó al chico hasta que éste se apartó del fuerte agarre y se sentó con la mirada al frente. el cielo estaba algo nublado, el viento soplaba bastante.

-Quiero volver a casa- dice el menor con la voz ya recuperada.

-Manejo- el moreno lo mira con aprecio.

...

...

Después un largo silencio, Stiles aceptó le oferta y cambiaron de lugares.

Ya estando nuevamente en el auto, el moreno lo mira mientras le acaricia el dorso de la mano con el dorso de la propia.

-Te voy a llevar a un lugar mejor que tu casa, es mejor que no estés solo al menos por un par de horas- dijo el moreno arrancando el auto y sintiendo la cuestionante mirada del menor sobre sí.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el chico pues Derek ya llevaba unas cuadras sin decir nada.

-Ya lo verás, no te decepcionarás- dijo Derek subiéndole un poco a la velocidad.

-Sí…- fue lo único que se escuchó en el aire de parte del castaño.

-Sí- fue lo que le respondió el moreno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer , comentar y dejar kudos, espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	35. Parejas ajenas (parte cinco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles se encuentra con personas muy importantes (algunas desquiciantes) y con labios que no había probado y otros que si ya eran suyos.  
> Derek hace un reclamo que no quería hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Me he tardado para subir este capitulo, pero ya está es que estuve muy ocupado pero espero les guste...

35.- Parejas ajenas (parte cinco)

  

Cora y Stiles

El estar al lado de su amiga, le hace muy bien al castaño, de hecho si hace memoria sólo ha tenido dos grandes, verdaderas y entrañables amigas: Cora y Heather, y no es que Lydia, Érica, Kira o Allison no sean sus amigas, (Malia es un asunto muy aparte) más bien con Cora y Heather tiene una conexión importante y muy profunda que se fue arraigando con el tiempo, fueron sus primeras amigas desde pequeños, nunca se ha molestado ni enojado con Heather, y con Cora sólo ese momento oscuro que ella le dejó de hablar (y que aún no sabe el porqué). Pero como todos los buenos amigos se perdonan sin siquiera pedir perdón, el tiempo ayuda a sanar las heridas.

Ahora se haya con Cora y ambos extrañaban estar cerca de Heather, quién se ha mudado a San Francisco pero que prometió visitarlos lo más que se pudiera, y esa fue la sorpresa que le iba a dar Derek, pues Cora le había avisado que Heather iría a Beacon Hills a saludar y pasar el fin de semana.

Cora y Stiles no habían hablado y tal vez no hablen (aún) del porque la morena se alejó de él, además Stiles no necesita explicaciones, están juntos y eso es lo mejor que le puede pasar. La compañía de los amigos siempre sana el alma o al menos es un remedio momentáneo para apaciguar el dolor y los remordimientos.

Lo que el chico no sabe es que Cora tiene una pequeña herida en su corazón que lleva el nombre del castaño escrita, y que aunque pase el tiempo seguirá ahí, la chica ha hecho una promesa, una promesa para sí misma, sabe muy bien que el chico no se fijará en ella, pues aún no ha solucionado su situación con Derek, ni con Malia, y ella no quiere hacerlo perder la cabeza complicándole con otra relación extraña, además, si hace cuentas su amigo nunca le mostró algo más que una fiel y verdadera amistad. Así que Cora tiene muy en cuenta que entre ella y el castaño no sucederá nada. Pero la esperanza es una maldita perra que no se deja morir por nada. Y aún hay un poco deseando muy en el fondo de la morena que Stiles se fije en ella.

El chico se alegra al ver a Cora sentada en su jardín leyendo un libro, recuerda que cuando eran chicos les encantaba jugar entre las plantas y las flores, escuchar como la madre de los Hale les gritaba que se alejaran de sus azucenas y orquídeas. Y sobre todo desobedecerla para cortar sólo de vez en cuando una flor para cada una de sus amigas. A veces claro los acompañaban Scott o Danny, pero casi siempre estaban ellos tres juntos.

Cora lo observa y se lanza a abrazarlo cuando lo ve bajar del auto de su hermano, de hecho se siente un poco celosa, pues Derek prometió que no tardaría en llevarlo con ella. La morena le avisó por el celular a su hermano que una amiga muy querida de Stiles estaría en la ciudad, que si podía avisarle e ir por él (Cora no sabía que Derek ya estaba con él peleando quien sería el que manejara), ya que ella estaba muy ocupada en casa ayudando a su madre. Derek recibió el mensaje pero lo dejó pasar pues no sabía de los planes del chico además quería seguir disfrutando de su compañía sin embargo al notar como Stiles se paralizaba frente a la casa de Marin, decidió darle la sorpresa, además le agradece a su pequeña hermana que le haga ese tipo de encargos pues involucran al castaño y a él en el mismo espacio,  aunque sabe que a Cora le cuesta un poco de su corazón el que Derek se relacione cada vez más con el castaño.

Cora no le dice nada al castaño, pues Derek le ha enviado un mensaje explicándole la situación y el hecho de que Stiles está un poco decaído y frustrado por lo ocurrido en la casa de los Morell, así que pasan unos formidables segundos abrazados, Stiles agradeciendo el calor que le otorga la morena, Cora disfruta estar bien nuevamente con el chico.

-Gracias- le dice el chico terminando el abrazo.

Cora le corresponde con una sonrisa y le dirige una mirada de complicidad a su hermano. Stiles no se pierde ese detalle y dice.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la pregunta sale con una voz totalmente extrañada.

-Derek no te dijo- Cora hace una afirmación.

-Decirme ¿qué?- el castaño mira interrogativamente a Derek. El moreno lo observa con una sonrisita nerviosa y mejor mira hacia otro lado.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte- le dice la morena muy alegre.

-¿Alguien? ¿Quién?- el castaño comprende cada vez menos.

-¿Está adentro?- pregunta Derek interponiéndose entre la puerta y el castaño.

-Sí- contesta Cora –está ocupada-.

\- Ocupada- sólo un nombre le llega a la cabeza al chico y no sabe si es bueno o malo –es ella…-.

Por la mente de Stiles se forman unos cabellos castaños lacios,  unos jeans deslavados, un carácter fuerte y una risa estruendosa, pero no se atreve a decir el nombre en voz alta y menos teniendo a Derek tan cerca, debe de ser Malia, piensa en sus adentros, ¿por qué debe de ser una sorpresa?

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta y ella aparece con una enorme sonrisa al descubrir que Stiles está ahí. El chico se queda petrificado unos instantes y después se lanza en un abrazo con Heather quien lo recibe con un beso… en los labios. Derek ve ese momento como un error y justo ahí se arrepiente de haber llevado a Stiles, porqué todas sus amigas lo ven de esa forma, porqué lo está besando, porqué el no hace nada más que... ¿corresponderlo?

Heather y Stiles

Ella es muy guapa unos centímetros más baja que Cora, tiene una sonrisa preciosa y unos ojos claros, su voz suena a la de una soprano, además tiene la agilidad de una bailarina, tiene un sentido del humor grandioso, es dulce, carismática y muy sociable, se ve que es inteligente y ocurrente, con razón se lleva muy bien con su hermana y con el castaño. Es rubia, más bien tirándole a castaño claro. Es una preciosura de persona, pero porque siente ese celo y esa sensación de error al verla brincoteando al lado de Stiles.

Heather y Stiles se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo cuando se volvieron a ver ahí, justo en el jardín de los Hale, ese lugar donde compartieron muchas aventuras, sonrisas y raspones, su abrazo se extiende tanto que terminan por abrazar también a Cora y los tres vuelven a estar juntos como hace 10 años cuando empezaron a visitar esos jardines para jugar.

-¿Cómo estás?- suelta la chica soltándose por fin de ese fuerte abrazo.

-Bien- no es mentira, en ese momento de regocijo, el castaño se siente pleno –pero ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿por qué no me avísate? ¿Cómo has estado?- muchas preguntas se arremolinan en la mente del chico.

-Hoy- contesta la chica mientras se abraza de Cora –fue repentino, pero ya estoy aquí.

-¿Y cuándo te vas?- la pregunta suena a una súplica que quiere ser contestada con un nunca.

-¿Ya quieres que me vaya?- pregunta con una risa la chica soltando un falso reclamo.

-No- Stiles contesta casi gritando –pero debemos de aprovechar el tiempo, juntos los tres- dice acariciando los hombros de ambas chicas.

La conversación ocurre frente a unos ojos claros que no saben qué hacer o donde colocarse, pueden ver con envidia como el chico se ha compuesto del episodio anterior en la casa de los Morell, pero también siente alivio pues ya está de nuevo esa sonrisa pícara del chico a todo lo que da, eso al menos es bueno.

Stiles y Heather se han quedado un instante solos, pues los Hale han entrado a la casa a algo que no entendieron, pues no han dejado de hablar entre ellos, se ponen al día, juegan y bromean entre ellos, son como hermanos, a Stiles le hubiese encantado tener una hermana como Heather, lo que más le fascinaba de esa chica era su inocencia, si como con ese corazón puro se enfrentaba al mundo, algo que Stiles admiraba y mucho, y después de la conversación de ese día pudo constatar que su amiga seguía siendo como siempre pero más madura. Tanto como para la siguiente revelación.

-Sabes…- le dice la chica después de unos segundos en silencio después de que ambos estaban atacados de risa.

-Dime- demanda el castaño con una mira tierna.

-Siempre me gustaste- la chica enmarca los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando un poco confundido al chico.

-¿Qué?- pregunta con los ojos enormes el castaño.

-Sí, tú me gustabas Stiles- comenta la chica apartando la mirada de la fuerte interrogante del chico –pero nunca te lo dije, no quería estropear nuestra amistad, además a ti no te interesaba en esa época lo de andar de novias, siempre tan hiperactivo como siempre, andabas jugando con nosotras y luego con Isaac y Scott, no sé de donde sacabas esas energías para aguantar todo el día corriendo y gritando-.

-¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?- pregunta el chico extrañado, pues no se esperaba una revelación de tal magnitud.

-Porque fue un error el no decirte lo que sentía por ti, y no quería quedarme con eso guardado, tal vez suene egoísta pero es mejor así- la chica deja salir un pequeño suspiro para tomar valor –y también porque no quiero que me vuelva a pasar- le dice la chica alzando una de sus cejas.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo- dice el chico mirándola.

-Estoy enamorada de un amigo- suelta la chica con una mueca al final.

-¿En serio? ¿Ah…?- el chico no sabe que decir.

-Esta vez quiero hacerlo bien- comenta la chica –esta vez no quiero quedarme con las palabras en la garganta, no quiero quedarme con las ganas de besarlo, de decirle lo que siento- ella levanta los hombros –de que me mire como algo más de que una amiga-.

-Wow- dice Stiles –eres muy valiente- en ese momento se acuerda de su situación, de Malia y de Derek, de que él no es más que un cobarde, que se deja llevar.

-Pero basta de eso- le dice la chica levantándose de su lugar dónde se terminaron sentando sin notarlo -vamos adentro por Cora hay mucho que hacer-.

Justo en ese momento se escucha que la chica los llama de dentro de la casa y ambos se toman de la mano como cómplices y se encaminan dentro, de un costado de la casa sale Derek, quién se dirige a su auto pues debe de ir a su apartamento por lo necesario si desea quedarse en la casa Hale a pasar la noche. Pero lo hace meditando él también escuchó esa conversación, entiende el por qué Heather quedó prendada de Stiles, pues es lo que le está ocurriendo a él. También entiende las ganas de ser valiente que tiene pero el miedo siempre es el enemigo.

Le prometió a su madre que no tardaría para pasar la noche en  casa, pero la sensación que le dejó esa conversación ajena, le ha hecho mella en el estado de ánimo, se siente un cobarde por no hablar de verdad con el castaño. Así que se sube a su auto y arranca para no volver ese día.

Mientras tanto en la sala Hale hay tres personas que no paran de divertirse, pero en un momento dado.

-¿Y tu hermano?- pregunta el castaño pues se siente extraño sin esa mirada que lo sonroja. Aunque un segundo después se arrepiente de haber hecho esa pregunta en alto.

-Se fue- dice inocentemente Cora mientras le amarra una pulsera a Heather que se le ha caído por andar brincando entre los muebles.

-¿En serio?- comenta Heather –se hubiera quedado ni siquiera hable con él, hace mucho que tampoco lo veía, me tiene que platicar todo sobre sus amores, porque yo que recuerde él siempre fue mi amor imposible- la chica se ríe mirando a el castaño en complicidad –era y se ve que sigue siendo un casanova-.

-Algo así- comenta la morena mirando ahora ella a Stiles, quien rehúye de su vista.

La tarde la pasan entretenidos, hasta que el sol se pone y es tiempo de que cada quien vaya a sus respectivas casas, primero pasan a recoger a Heather, quien se quería llevar a Stiles a casa, pero Cora le dijo que se supone que Derek iría para llevarlo que en eso quedaron, pues él lo había traído, pero que ya se había tardado. Los padres de la chica apresuran  a su hija para que se vaya con ellos porque tienen que visitar a unos familiares, haciendo que Stiles se quede en casa de los Hale en espera de Derek, pues no quiere retrasarlos más.

Los amigos ven desaparecer el auto de Heather en la oscuridad creciente de la noche, mientras sienten el frío en sus cuerpos.

-Tal vez no regrese- dice el castaño mientras observa el jardín.

-Si no que mi madre te lleve- le propone la chica.

-No quiero molestar más- dice el chico apenado -puedo llegar a casa caminado, y si encuentro un taxi me puedo ir en él.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunta la morena –mi madre no tardará en regresar sólo fue al súper-.

-Sí, mejor me voy, si es necesario le hablo a mi papá- dice  a modo de despedida el castaño alejándose de Cora.

Ya lleva diez minutos de camino y la oscuridad ya ha caído en su totalidad sobre la ciudad,  cuando escucha que un auto se posiciona a su lado. El castaño gira la cabeza y se pierde en lo que ve.

-Pensé que no ibas a regresar- le dice con algo de reclamo y melancolía.

-No regresé- contesta Derek y Stiles le va a replicar –a la casa – le dice levantando la ceja y señalando en dirección de la mansión Hale -sube, no debes de caminar solo de noche-.

-Aún son las 7…- comenta Stiles sin detenerse y mira su reloj –…y cuarto-.

-Anda sube- ordena el mayor deteniendo el auto.

Derek y Stiles

Dentro del auto el ambiente cambia, hay tensión, que Stiles trata de aligerar con su palabrería pero después de cinco minutos ya no encuentra tema de conversación así que decide callarse y mirar por la ventana hacía la noche, Derek maneja despacio, quisiera hablar, pero no sabe que decir, así que solo se le frunce el ceño.

El camino es silencioso y la calma en Beacon Hills se logra escuchar en el are, se siente en la atmosfera. Y los hace sentir con ganas de decir algo…

El camaro se estaciona frente a la casa Stilinski, la luz de la cocina está prendida quiere decir que su padre está en casa, Stiles le quita el cinturón de seguridad muy despacio como si tratará de no hacer ruido. Derek hace lo mismo aunque no sabe porque, digo como si lo hubiera invitado a pasar, de hecho los corazones de ambos se empiezan a agitar.

-Gracias- dice el castaño nervioso y sin mirar al mayor.

-No es nada- le dice el moreno.

A los dos les asalta el recuerdo de ese mediodía cuando estuvieron correteándose, y una sonrisa tímida se les escapa de los labios.

-Me siento mejor- el castaño contesta a una interrogativa que Derek no dijo en voz alta, pero que le realizó cuando se miraron directamente  a los ojos.

-Se ve- le contesta con media sonrisa.

Para el castaño aquel tipo rudo y con pocas palabras que ayuda a las personas en el gimnasio ya no es el mismo, pues ha descubierto que es sensible, sabe sonreír, se preocupa por su hermana y también se preocupa por él, es un buen tipo, quizá nadie lo conozca como lo está conociendo él. Como están ahora.

-Si necesitas…- el moreno comienza a hablar, pero Stiles lo detiene.

-Gracias, lo sé…- le dice el chico retirando la mirada –ahora somos… amigos ¿no?- el castaño deja escapar esas palabras sin querer.

Derek se pone algo tenso, la primera vez que escuchó eso en el día no le afectó… tanto pues Stiles estaba desconsolado y necesitaba apoyo, pero ahora que vuelve a escuchar el “amigos” algo se quiebra dentro de él, ¿cómo que amigos?, los amigos no se gustan, los amigos no se besan, los amigos no se ponen nerviosos cuando se rozan las manos, los amigos no tienen deseos de verse solos en la noche y dejar que la luna los transporte por la piel del otro. Los amigos no se arriesgan a volver de noche por alguien que quizá ya se haya ido y que tal vez solo tal vez no pueda decidirse entre una chica y un chico.

Para Derek eso es una señal, una mala señal con el castaño.

-Claro- le contesta con un dejo de dolor pero sobre todo con algo de desprecio, que no se dio cuenta que soltaba.

-O ¿no eres mi amigo?- le pregunta ahora Stiles un poco resentido por el tono de Derek.

-¿Cómo quieras?- le dice secamente el moreno.

-Bueno, si no quieres ser mi amigo, no lo seas, no necesito que me hables así- las palabras se le escurren de la boca al menor sin poder detenerlas- disculpe “señor”- Stiles enmarca los ojos y remarca la palabra señor con malicia.

-Ya déjalo Stiles- le dice Derek al chico para no discutir.

-Gracias Derek- le dice hirientemente el chico al mayor.

-Ya basta Stiles- la voz se levanta un poco sin que el moreno se dé cuenta –deja tus niñerías en paz- ahora el moreno lo ve retadoramente.

-Eres un idiota- es lo que le contesta el castaño varias octavas arriba.

-Cállate- le dice el moreno ya harto.

-Tú no me callas Derek, no eres “nadie” para hacerlo- el castaño ya se ha enojado mucho y remarca el nadie tanto que Derek se molesta.

-Solo soy el idiota que regresó por ti- le contesta también con furia el moreno.

-No te lo pedí- le grita el castaño.

-De nada- comenta el moreno harto pero queriendo que esa discusión acabe.

-Ahora te tengo que agradecer por tratarme mal- le dice el castaño mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Al menos yo no estoy besándome con todo mundo- estas palabras se le salen de la boca a Derek con mucho coraje.

-¿Qué?- el castaño no comprende que acaba de decir el moreno.

-Olvídalo- Derek está arrepentido de haber dicho lo que dijo.

-Al menos no soy yo, el que se aparece con una embarazada y de la mano- Stiles tenía tantas ganas de reclamarle eso, cuando lo vio llegar a la fiesta de Érica, pero por todo lo ocurrido como que lo había almacenado en su corazón, hoy salió de la nada, el chico hace ademan de bajarse pero Derek lo detiene- Suéltame-.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Derek le presiona fuerte el brazo –tú no sabes nada-.

-Suéltame- le dice Stiles ya muy cabreado –Ahora-.

-Stiles, no digas…-.

-No quiero saber nada-El castaño lo mira retadoramente –y como no somos amigos tampoco necesito explicaciones-.

-Stiles, por favor- Derek está exasperado.

-Suéltame y vete con tu novia- le dice ya serio, indiferente el castaño.

-Tú vete con la tuya, que te está esperando- Derek señala hacía enfrente y ahí está Malia con su padre.

Malia y el sheriff estaban dentro de la casa, y cuando escucharon el auto de Derek creyeron que Stiles bajaría pronto, pero después de unos minutos escucharon unas voces alteradas así que decidieron salir. Están parados en el porche y el sheriff tiene intenciones de caminar hacia ellos.

-Ella no…- Stiles le quiere contestar recuperando su brazo y sobándoselo, pero mejor dice –Sí quizá sea mi novia, mejor se lo pido de una vez-.

-Anda, corre- le dice Derek herido.

-Sí, voy- comenta el castaño abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo.

Derek arranca el auto a toda velocidad justo cuando Stiles gira para decir algo. Ni tiempo le dio de nada.

Para Stiles es importante sentirse seguro al lado del moreno, y una forma es que sienta que son amigos, sabe que es un terreno peligroso, pues siente algo más por él que una simple amistad, pero quisiera que todo fuera más fácil, que pudieran ser amigos, que pudieran estar juntos, pero no tanto… bueno eso es mentira, si quisiera estar con él siempre y muy juntos.

El castaño se siente traicionado porque esperaba que Derek le respondiera que sí, que si son amigos, que puede confiar en él, que no importa lo que pase o lo que decida no se alejará de él, el castaño no es bueno para resolver problemas, pero siente que es más fácil teniendo a alguien en quien confiar y más aún si ese alguien es el culpable de sus desvelos.

Malia y Stiles

-¿Qué pasó?- le dice Malia dándole un abrazo.

-Nada, tonterías- comenta el chico viendo a su padre que no le cree.

-Es que es… actor y le estoy ayudando con una escena- le dice Stiles sin sonar convincente.

-¿Es actor?- comenta la chica –que bien-.

-¿En serio?- el padre levanta una ceja.

-Bueno… es uno de sus… sueños por realizar- dice Stiles rojo como un tomate.

-Entren- después de un suspiro donde expresó que no le creyó nada, el sheriff los hace pasar.

Ya en la cocina Malia y Stiles se quedan solos.

-Vine a ver como estabas, pero al parecer ya estás mejor, hasta ensayando estás- comenta contenta la chica.

Stiles le responde como si estuviera rodeado por una nube que le pide entrar en contacto con ella. La castaña pone toda su atención en el chico quien desvía la conversación que se estaba haciendo sobre sí mismo. Esa noche mientras están los dos juntos, una parte de Stiles está con Derek, tiene muchos enigmas y se siente muy mal por haber discutido con él, fue muy grosero de su parte, pues él estuvo acompañándole durante su crisis frente a la casa de los Morell, además no dejo que regresara a casa caminando.

-De verdad Stiles, me gustas mucho- esas palabras de Malia son las primeras que logra escuchar el chico y que lo sacan de su trance.

-¿Qué?- dice el castaño dándose cuenta que Malia está muy cerca, peligrosamente de sus labios.

-Pensé que no me estabas poniendo atención- dijo Malia ya muy provocativa jugando con su dedo índice sobre los labios de Stiles.

Dentro del castaño algo se revuelve y puede sentir que el juego de la chica empieza a dar frutos en su cuerpo, pues empieza a excitarse con cada roce y caricia que la castaña le hace. La mente se pone en blanco y la imagen de Derek se desecha justo cuando ella deposita sus labios sobre él, el beso es suave pero poco a poco se vuelve más atrevido y los dos se funden en un beso más pasional.

El sheriff entra por la puerta de la cocina, pero como los ve muy ocupados de las manos y de los labios decide retirarse e irse a dormir, ya ellos sabrán que harán esa noche. El sheriff está feliz de que su hijo por fin este con alguien, pues desde Lydia siempre lo había visto solo, de hecho le tiene un poco de resentimiento a la pelirroja.

De alguna forma Malia termina sentada sobre las piernas de Stiles, peinándole el cabello y el besándole el cuello. Poco a poco las manos de ambos se pierden en el cuerpo del otro, despacio los botones de ella van dando paso a que Stiles le toque la piel, ella logra sacarle la camisa y desabrocharle el pantalón, suavemente Malia introduce su mano en la ropa interior de él para acariciarlo con mucho esmero, Stiles le quita la blusa y poco a poco con torpeza desabrocha el sostén, las manos siguen viajando por todo el cuerpo, la excitación los obnubila y por un segundo dentro de la mente del chico la imagen del moreno se aparece pero igual como llega se va, pues Malia sabe muy bien lo que hace y Stiles está ansioso de continuar. El teléfono de Malia los salva de seguir por donde iban, bueno salva a Derek (aunque este ni por enterado), los padres de la chica ya han llegado por ella, se despiden con un fuerte beso, y Stiles tiene que hacer algo (y lo hará antes de dormir) con eso que se acaba de juntar en sus pantalones. De alguna forma Stiles decide esa noche que no perderá esos momentos de alegría con Malia y cambiarlos por esos enojos y desesperantes encuentros con Derek.

Quizá sea mejor dejar a Derek y andar con Malia como novios, de todas formas se siente muy bien con ella y también con su imagen mental en el baño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gracias por leer y comenten si les gusta, si no, o si tiene alguna propuesta.  
> -por cierto yo creo que en algunos capítulos ya terminará este fic.!!!  
> -gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura


	36. Año nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El año comienza... todo pinta de forma diferente pero algo ocurrió la noche anterior que cambia la situación!!!! en verdad ¿ninguno de los dos se acuerda?  
> Stiles despierta en una cama ajena, Derek... observa unos ojos que lo miran ofuscadamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Un capitulo que deja un misterio... un misterio muy interesante

36.- Año nuevo

La mañana es fría, pero en su cama todo es calor, todo es apacible, todo es tan rico, tan delicioso, despacio entra a la conciencia, algunos rayos se cuelan por la ventana acariciando su rostro lánguido, mueve suavemente las manos como intentando levantarse pero nuevamente se queda dormido, mientras gira su cabeza para acomodarse, de reojo ve una silueta borrosa en sueños, e inconscientemente sonríe reconociendo eso que también se mueve ahora a su espalda, se deja ir por el sueño y una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios en señal de que  todo está bien, realmente bien.  Una palabra se le escurre entre los labios, un nombre se forma entre sus dientes, un suspiro se deja escuchar, un silencio vuelve a sonar.

El año nuevo ha llegado, la fiesta anterior fue increíble, bueno o al menos esa es la sensación que tiene, aunque no recuerde mucho. Sus sueños son residuos de su día anterior y de todo su año entero. Ese año que acaba de terminar. Si hiciera un recuento, los últimos meses ha vivido muchas aventuras, pero eso ya lo pensó cuando sonaban las campanas y se atiborraba con las uvas (que en esta ocasión eran cristales de dulce llenos de vino). Este año que terminó fue diferente, pero quizá está mañana depara que su nuevo año será totalmente increíble o fatal como desee adjetivarlo. Pero eso si mágico.

Después de un par de horas, el castaño se despereza despacio, escucha claramente como el día está tomando vida, no abre los ojos, pues la luz del sol se cuela por la ventana, ese sol del nuevo año y está a todo lo que da, quizá sean las 11 de la mañana o las 2  de la tarde, pero no importa lo que quisiera el chico es seguir durmiendo, se siente muy bien, la ha pasado increíble, estira los brazos para enfrente de su rostro y sobre su cabeza, emitiendo un enorme bostezo, y decide seguir acostado. Sólo que cuando se mueve para acomodarse y seguir dormido, se encuentra con un obstáculo, nuevamente mueve la pierna que es la que ha chocado con eso extraño que no debe de estar en su cama.

Con la piel siente que aquel objeto es firme pero a la vez suave, terso… y también se da cuenta que si sigue tallando su pierna le causa un cierto cosquilleo, tiene algo así como pelitos, emite un ronroneo, un suave y dulce ronroneo de placer, es tan cómico lo que está viviendo que sonríe a la vez que escucha ese ronroneo conocido, pero justo en ese momento toma consciencia de lo que ocurre, abre los ojos y encuentra unas sábanas que no son las suyas, porque las propias son blancas y esas son celestes, con una extraña almohada que a decir verdad ha sido cómoda (extrañamente familiar),  una vista a la pared que tampoco es la de su habitación, pues son unos colores diferentes pero que le resultan también conocidos (en lo profundo de su memoria) y los ronroneos que ha escuchado hace unos instantes no son los propios, por lo que despacio gira el rostro en dirección de ese objeto que estaba tocando con su pierna que ahora se ha movido solo.

Los ojos le quedan demasiado abiertos al descubrir primeramente que está en una habitación que no es la suya, todo en ella está ordenado y limpio, huele a desinfectante pero muy impersonal, como si no tuviese ese toque de limpieza familiar, (pero que tonterías está pensando el castaño, ¡no está en su cama!) no hay ropa, ni objetos tirados, no es su habitación pero siente que ya había estado ahí antes, lo segundo que lo inquieta aún más es que estaba en bóxer durmiendo (algo que no hace pues siempre duerme con pijama improvisada con sus playeras viejas y unos shorts) una pregunta cruza por su mente ¿dónde está su ropa?, después de meditar en su lugar sin moverse ni un milímetro poco a poco le van llegando los recuerdos de la fiesta de fin de año en casa de Isaac.

Pero sobre todo la expresión de ofuscación e incredulidad es por encontrarse con un par de ojos que también le miran sorprendidos, un par de ojos que se han quedado congelados de solo verlo. Las miradas son de arrepentimiento, mezcladas con placer pero sobre todo de tensión. Esos ojos hace unos segundos estaban cerrados por el sueño pero los pocos movimientos que ha hecho el castaño lo han despertado, esos ojos poco a poco se fueron abriendo y ubicando en el espacio, una mano ha tocado la cara tapándose la vista de los rayos del sol, luego ha girado la mirada y se ha encontrada con la mirada chocolate del castaño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice el castaño en un leve susurro.

-Yo… yo…- el interlocutor está ofuscado –ah hola…-.

-¡Derek! ¿Qué me has hecho?- las palabras salen en un grito enorme de los labios de Stiles al descubrir que el moreno también se haya en bóxer.

-Yo nada… nada…- rápidamente el mayor se levanta de la cama de un salto, su intención es alejarse del chico pero se da cuenta que esta semidesnudo por lo que vuelve a taparse con las sábanas y a meterse a la cama- lo juro- esas palabras suenan dudosas –creo… yo…-.

-Salte de mi cama- vuelve a decir el castaño ahora jalando la sábana.

-De hecho es mi…- Derek es interrumpido por Stiles que cierra los ojos.

-No lo digas… no te atrevas a decirlo- Stiles se siente tan nervioso y tan apenado que no pude más que ponerse rojo.

Unos pasos se escuchan que se acercan a la puerta de Derek y una voz conocida habla.

-¿Derek?- la voz suena preocupada -¿estás bien?- ambos chicos gira su cabeza en dirección de la puerta donde por la rendijilla pueden ver la sombra de Cora.

-Ah… si- Derek traga saliva mientras mira de reojo al castaño quien se oculta detrás de una almohada.

-Escuche un grito ¿eras tú?- Cora hace ademán de abrir la puerta, pero se arrepiente.

-Sí, sí, soy yo, no te preocupes- contesta sumamente nervioso el moreno, mientras Stiles detiene la respiración para no hacer ni un solo ruido.

-Está bien, voy a desayunar- comenta Cora mientras se aleja –voy a desayunar, si te apresuras todavía alcanzas lo que Érica y Boyd están cocinando -.

Stiles y Derek se miran asombrados, no sólo Cora está en el departamento de Derek, también Érica y Boyd, el problema es que no saben, si ellos saben que Stiles está ahí, pero lo peor no es eso, sino cómo fue que terminaron juntos, semidesnudos y el misma cama.

En la casa de un rubio vecino, unos ojos azules se abren de par en par para encontrar una mirada de ojos café, frente así, es extraño, nunca había compartido la cama (o la colchoneta) con él.

-Gracias- dice Scott entrecerrado los ojos.

-¿Tienes resaca?- pregunta el rubio pero sabiendo la respuesta.

-Algo- contesta el moreno volteando el rostro al techo.

-Pero no eres el único que se siente así- Isaac hace ese comentario con una sonrisa –algunos deben de haberse vuelto locos al amanecer-.

-¿Qué?- le pregunta Scott extrañado al rubio que ahora se sienta en la colchoneta para estirase.

-No puedo creer que ni porque estuviste aquí toda la noche no te diste cuenta- comenta burlonamente el rubio.

-Darme cuenta de ¿qué…?- Scott no entiende nada.

-Olvídalo- ya luego te enteraras.

Diciendo esto Isaac se levanta de su lecho para buscar su ropa, Scott lo mira interrogantemente, lo observa como el rubio solo lleva puesto sus bóxer blancos, sin prestarle atención, Scott intenta preguntar lo que dijo el chico antes pero se rinde y decide levantarse para buscar sus pantalones y su playera. Ambos chicos han compartido el lecho, pues otros de sus amigos se han quedado en la casa del rubio por la fiesta, Scott bebió mucho, Isaac bebió menos, pero bebió, ninguno se percató de cuando Allison se fue de la fiesta y quizá mañana se acuerden de lo que ocurrió antes de dormir entre ellos, tal vez....

Cuando el rubio hablaba con Scott de la locura matutina se refería a que Stiles y Derek terminaron por desaparecer juntos exactamente a las 3:35 de la madrugada, con una botella de tequila y unas dos de Martel, una combinación muy extraña que los desinhibió mucho, pero quizá fue el único que lo notó. Scott y Isaac también tuvieron un encuentro cercano que se quedará con el inicio del año nuevo, si es que no lo recuerdan antes.

 Stiles se haya completamente vestido frente a un Derek que no lo ha volteado a ver desde que Cora se fue de la habitación, por más que ambos hacen memoria, no saben que ocurrió o tal vez, y solo tal vez han disfrutado de esa noche juntos y se sienten tan culpables que su memoria se niega a ayudarles. Claro el alcohol les ha sido un factor para la falta de memoria.

El reloj marca las 3:48 de la tarde, llevan 20 minutos desde que se despertaron, Cora ha ido a tocar a la puerta de Derek dos veces más para decirle que baje a desayunar, sin duda no sabe que Stiles está dentro con él.

-No voy a bajar- amenazó el castaño después de que Cora se retiró por última vez –no quiero que me vean saliendo de tu habitación y que piensen que… que piensen que… piensen cosas-.

-No seas tonto- comenta Derek –no creo que piensen mal de ti, de mi… de noso…-.

Stiles interrumpe a Derek otra vez (para variar) –no lo digas, no digas nosotros, no te atrevas, no existe un nosotros-.

-Lo has dicho tú- Derek enmarca los ojos en fastidio.

-Cállate- suelta el castaño irritado.

Unos segundos más de silencio y las 4:30 aparecen en el reloj. Cora se acerca nuevamente a la puerta de Derek y se despide, se escuchan unas voces en la sala que también se despiden. Por fin dice el castaño para sí, pero con un volumen alto que hace que Derek se moleste un poco, sin decir nada.

-Bien, ya me voy- comenta el castaño saliendo disparado por la puerta de la sala, tomando sus cosas, claro que espero unos cinco minutos después de que escuchó claramente como la puerta del departamento se cerró. Sin darse cuenta deja caer su sudadera, que Derek ve pero que no recoge pues quiere alcanzar al castaño antes de que se vaya, pues Stiles va que vuela para desaparecer por la puerta.

-Stiles…- demanda el moreno deteniendo con la mano en el pomo al chico que no se gira para verlo –de… ¿de verdad no te acuerdas como llegaste aquí?- la pregunta es muy insegura.

-No, no, Derek, no sé cómo terminamos juntos… en tu cama- Stiles lo voltea a ver –de hecho ni siquiera sé qué hacías en la fiesta de fin de año, era sólo para amigos, era para los amigos de Isaac- Stiles ha dicho lo último como reclamo.

-Soy su amigo- dijo secamente el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y sale de prisa del departamento de Derek, este lo sigue, pues el chico ha salido tan apresurado que no se ha llevado su sudadera que está tirada en el pasillo, (en serio el moreno no recuerda nada). Bueno y sabe que es su sudadera porque si hace memoria, recuerda que cuando el chico llegó a la fiesta de Isaac (antes de que ambos empezaran a tomar) se veía increíble con esa sudadera roja con rayas negras.

-Stiles- dice el moreno tratando de detener al castaño, pero este se detiene hasta que sale del edificio y no precisamente porque Derek le haya hablado –Stiles dejaste tu sudadera en el pasillo mientras salías corriendo de mi ha… bi… ta… ción…-.

Unos ojos (varios ojos) los observan interrogativamente. Stiles y Derek se han quedado congelados mirando a sus amigos, Cora, Érica, Boyd, Isaac y Danny los observan sin decir palabra.

-Yo…- dice el castaño.

Isaac emite una sonrisa de complicidad, los demás a excepción de Cora no entienden lo que acaba de pasar pero se lo imaginan, sobre todo Danny quién ve primeramente a Derek y luego a Stiles dándole una señal de aprobación. El año ha empezado algo diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -espero les haya gustado este capitulo, me divertí mucho haciéndolo, peor más me divertí pensando en lo que ocurrió esa noche...


	37. Morell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos días han pasado y el castaño se enfrenta a dos cosas muy distintas entre si, pero que lo agobian, primero a Marin Morell la chica que ha quedado viuda y el otro asunto la verdad, a manos de Isaac quien lo ha ido a ver.  
> Una llamada hace que Derek salga rápido de la ciudad hacía el sur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -He tardado bastante porque por fin tengo la computadora, ggegegegge si lo ´se... pero es que no podía continuar sin los borradores que ya tenía.... espero que no hayan desesperado.

37.- Morell

El año empieza con días buenos y malos, como todo en la vida, pero para Stiles encontrase de frente con esa mujer fue todo un suceso. Algo que lo marcó desde ese instante. Verla directamente a los ojos y que ella lo viera fue como un punto y aparte en su vida. Son de esos momentos donde si no eres valiente te debes comportar aparentándolo.

Ese lunes que todavía estaban de vacaciones, Stiles, estaba más que aburrido, pues no tenía con quien salir a hacer algo… bueno, la verdad es que no quiere salir con ninguno de  sus amigos, porque sabe que lo bombardearían de preguntas sobre la razón de que haya salido del departamento de Derek, y de que estaba haciendo en su habitación, lo malo no es eso, lo malo es que ninguno de los que estaba en casa de Derek (Cora, Boyd y Érica) sabían que Stiles estaba dentro en la recamara de Derek.

Érica hizo algunas conexiones de su vaga memoria mientras el castaño y el moreno veían atontados a los ahí reunidos, y entre sueños recuerda que empujó la puerta del cuarto del moreno porque estaba buscando el baño (borracha, borrachísima) y vio algo extraño, algo que no alcanzó a describir bien, pues Stiles y Derek casi gritan un ¿Qué? Enorme, que desconcierta aún más a los presentes.

El castaño le preguntó a la rubia sobre lo que había visto. Érica solo contestó que no se acuerda bien, que ya era tarde, Stiles y Derek con sus expresiones, nerviosismo y falta de argumentos, se delataron, los dos pasaron la noche juntos. O al menos fue la deducción de Danny, Cora e Isaac ya lo sabían de alguna manera, y Érica y Boyd no dijeron nada pero lo sospechaban.

Lo que recuerda el castaño muy bien y por lo que se ha alejado de sus amigos es lo último que dijo la rubia sobre ese asunto.

-Sólo recuerdo unos cuerpos… creo que des…nudos… o no sé tal vez estaba alucinando, pero parecían que estaban abrazados- dijo la chica como tratando de recordar- los miró a ambos -¿qué extraño? ¿No?-.

Sabía que tenía que huir de ahí, así que se apresuró a desaparecer, subió a su jeep y tras los chirridos de las llantas dejó atrás ese momento incomodo pero la vergüenza lo acompañó todo el camino.

Así que desde ese día no ha visto a nadie y no ha querido contestar a nadie, es más ha estado muy pegado a su padre en todo lo que hace, sólo que ese día el sheriff ya se había hartado de tener a ese muchacho tan extrañamente meloso, acomedido y trabajador, por lo que le pidió (más bien ordenó) que se quedará en casa, y que ningún motivo se tenía que aparecer en la jefatura.

Han pasado cuatro días desde esa fatídica noche. Por cierto su sudadera sigue en poder de Derek, su sudadera favorita… un pretexto para ¿verlo? No definitivamente no.

Scott llama ocasionalmente, lo bueno del moreno es que es totalmente despistado y no hizo suposiciones acertadas, contra la de los demás, bueno menos Isaac que fue el único que no dijo nada esa vez, además ese rubio ya lo sabía, sabía algo que Stiles quería y no quería saber, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

Así que decidido iba a tomar el jeep y manejar hasta donde llegará la mitad de la gasolina y luego regresaría hasta su casa, al menos así pasaría la tarde de ese lunes pero un timbrazo en su puerta lo desconcentró de su plan anti-aburrimiento. No esperaba a nadie y si hacia memoria no habían pedido nada por correo. Así que algo desganado se encaminó a la puerta arrastrando los pies con los tenis listos para salir de esa claustrofobia. Al abrir la puerta también abrió demasiado los ojos desorbitándoseles.

Era Isaac quien se hallaba al otro lado del marco de la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta tímidamente el chico mirando como con pena al castaño.

-Vienes a…- la intención de Stiles es reclamarle para hacerlo sentir mal y que desaparezca de su entrada, pero Isaac lo detiene con la palabra.

-Vamos a hablar- le dice el rubio dando un paso firme en dirección del castaño quien retrocede un par de pisadas. El rubio destila seguridad además hace alarde de su estatura para parecer más amenazador ante el castaño.

-¿De qué…?- pregunta nervioso el chico. Quien no se siente valiente.

-De ti, de Derek y de porque demonios ya eres novio de Malia, si pasas la noche con Derek- dice Isaac subiendo al intensidad y el volumen de sus palabras conforme se acerca al castaño. Al terminar deja una exhalación muy audible que hace que el castaño se sobrecoja en su sitio.

-¿Yo…?- Stiles no sabe que decir ni que hacer y se aparta de la intensa mirada del rubio –Isaac, no molestes, estoy confundido y…- Stiles lo voltea a ver y le echa en cara –además no estoy seguro que entre De… bueno que haya pasado algo esa noche- .

-Creo que de que pasó algo, pasó- le dice el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué sabes tú?- la pregunta suena esperanzadora y a la vez temerosa.

-Quizá… bueno y espero que nadie más se haya dado cuenta, pero entre tú y Derek después de la media noche, hubo… cierto…- el chico no sabe explicarse.

-Ya dilo Isaac- la voz de Stiles suena desesperada.

-Estaban muy juntos en mi casa- dice el rubio cerrando los ojos como un niño pequeño que es obligado a decir la verdad –después de que se fue Malia, estuviste conmigo unos 10 minutos antes de que Derek y tu empezaran a hablar y no sé cómo pasó pero cuando los volví a ver ya estaban muy abrazados y juguetones y…-.

-No, no, no, no, no, no- la voz del chico se vuelve más aguda casi suena a grito -no quiero seguir escuchando-.

-Stiles, ni siquiera sabes que voy a decir- le dice Isaac tratando de calmarlo.

-Dime entonces, anda dímelo- la voz de Stiles suena quebrada –si tanto quieres hacerme sufrir dilo, te escucho-.

-Se apartaron a la cocina y ahí se dieron un beso mientras seguían tomando de las botellas que se robaron de la mesa y de la alacena- dice Isaac cerrando nuevamente los ojos, esta vez esperando los gritos de su amigo.

-¿Nos besamos en tu casa?- Stiles hace la pregunta con muy bajo volumen.

-Nadie los vio- contesta el rubio a la pregunta implícita en las palabras de Stiles –y nadie ha mencionado nada de ese encuentro bueno al menos Boyd y Érica a quienes tuve que mentirles de alguna forma, bueno no sé qué les dije pero invente un cuento chino de la razón de tu estadía en casa de Derek… y en su cuarto-.

Isaac no lo deja solo, es más lo anima para que avance y la ayude, Stiles da un fuerte suspiro y se dirige a ella. La mujer de cabellos oscuros esta frente a ellos. Stiles da un ligero respiro y avanza para ayudar a Marin con sus cosas y la carriola, pues entre tanta bolsa se ha desesperado un poco y ha dejado caer algunas cosas que ha comprado.

Los amigos salieron juntos a la calle se han subido al auto de Isaac porque Stiles se sentía muy confundido después de hablar con él durante más de una hora y media frente a la puerta, y lo que necesita en estos momentos es respirar, es sentirse libre, sin presiones sobre sus hombros, por lo que han decidido ir al centro comercial por helado y café, por ver otros horizontes y para despejarse de las llamadas y mensajes de Malia quien lo ha tratado de contactar desde la mañana de año nuevo, pero que el castaño ha ignorado algunas veces y otras ha contestado con pretextos para no verse, al menos Malia no es tan insistente como parar pasar a verlo a su casa.

Isaac va hablando para distraer al castaño, en un caso contrario, el que iría parloteando sin parar sería Stiles, pero en estos momentos no tiene deseos de abrir la boca, así que Isaac trata de alejarlo de su letargo mental con cosas sin importancia, dejando de lado al dueño de los ojos claros y todo lo que se relacione con él. Stiles le agradece de corazón a su amigo de ser tan compresivo aunque cuando estaban en la puerta de su casa quería que a ese ojiazul le partiese un rayo.

Fue una tarde agradable en compañía del rubio, ya cuando iban de salida ambos toparon de frente con una camioneta blanca, escucharon unas maldiciones después de que claramente algo se cayó en el suelo.

Era Marin con varias bolsas en el suelo, algunas de ellas rotas y los productos regados por el piso, mientras trataba de calmar a su bebé que justo en ese momento comenzó a llorar. Isaac levantó un frasco de maple que le entregó al castaño, este lo observó extrañado y con una simple mirada el rubio lo alentó para que se acercara a la chica y le ayudará a levantar las cosas.

Stiles al verla se quedó pasmado exactamente igual como se quedó frente a la casa Morell, si no hubiese sido por Isaac quien le dedicó una tierna pero amistosa mirada, el chico hubiera salido corriendo del lugar, pero gracias al apoyo de su amigo Stiles se acercó despacio con el frasco en la mano y con voz temblorosa le dijo a la chica que estaba en el suelo levantando unos jabones que se habían salido de su empaque.

-Toma- ella lo volteo a ver a los ojos agradecida –te ayudo-.

-Gracias- dijo ella muy aliviado, al ver que también un chico rubio tras el castaño se acercó a levantar sus compras –que amables-.

Stiles voltea a ver a su lado, Isaac le regala una sonrisa mientras levanta unos empaques y los coloca dentro del maletero de la camioneta.

Un par de minutos después ayudan a la joven con su carriola y con el bebé.

-Gracias de verdad- la chica deja escapar un suspiro –no sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieran aparecido ustedes-.

-De nada- dice Stiles después de que el rubio le d aun codazo para que dijese algo.

-Bueno, suerte- dice la chica y se sube a su auto para arrancar.

Stiles se siente bien a ver sonreír a la chica y es una imagen que se guarda en el corazón, al menos hizo algo bueno por ella, el castaño sabe que realmente nada sanará e dolor de perder a un ser querido, eso lo sabe de sobra, pero a menos una sonrisa y un alivio puede otorgarle  a la chica.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Isaac cuando ya están en el auto.

-Sí- le responde el castaño con una media sonrisa –gracias, por todo, en verdad-.

-Cuando quieras- le contesta el rubio mientras arrancan ahora en silencio durante todo el recorrido hasta la casa de Stiles.

Derek lo observa de lejos… el moreno se ha ido a instalar a una cuadra en su auto negro de la casa Stilinski, observa como Isaac y Stiles bajan del auto del primero para entrar a la casa del castaño y unos minutos después el rubio sube a su auto. No sin antes darse un abrazo en el porche de a casa.

Hoy, Derek se acaba de enterar que Stiles y Malia ya son novios… bueno empezaron a andar justo el día 30 de diciembre, un día antes de esa noche. Derek no puede comprender como es que pasó algo (porque tuvo que pasar algo entre él y Stiles para que quedaran en su cama en ropa interior) los celos lo han carcomido toda la tarde por lo que fue a espiar al chico, cuando llego notó que la casa estaba vacía, por dentro se maldecía pensando que el chico estaría con Malia, pero a los quince minutos arribó con su vecino y amigo Isaac, por lo que dio un respiro a su tensión. E moreno quisiera bajar y encarar al castaño, pero no sabe qué le diría pues realmente no son nada, son… amigos.

Cuando está decidido en bajar a confrontar al chico, su celular suena, es una llamada de un hospital, su mirada se tensa y cuando cuelga arranca su auto a toda marcha da una vuelta en “U” ilegal por cierto y se pierde tras el humo que deja su auto. Jennifer ha aparecido en un hospital a unos cincos pueblos al sur, y lo llaman pues es su único contacto. Ella está grave. Así que Derek ha decidió ir lo más pronto a ver a su amiga, en el camino le llamará  a Cora para que no estén preocupados en su casa, pero antes se sorprende con el teléfono sonando y una voz dudosa que contesta del otro lado.

-¿Derek?- dice Stiles al otro lado de la línea, el castaño se ha tardado más de 5 timbrazos en contestarle, pero algo en su interior le pedía, le exigía que le contestara al moreno.

-Yo…- Derek no sabe qué decir, le marcó por inercia, como si fuera natural… como si fuera su pareja para avisarle que saldría del pueblo.

-Dime…- dice dudoso el chico.

-Dejaste tu sudadera en mi depa- el moreno se golpea mentalmente en la cara por decir esa estupidez –sólo llame para decirte eso, adiós- cuelga muerto de vergüenza.

-Adiós- dice el castaño ya con el sonido de colgado del otro lado de la línea. En su corazón hubo un salto al infinito, cuando escucho la voz del moreno, no podía seguir negándolo, estaba enamorado de él, y gracias a Isaac y su conversación de la puerta, estaba seguro que debía hacer algo por ese sentimiento, no lo había mencionado en voz alta hasta ese momento, no lo había dicho para sí, pero ya era hora.

-Estoy enamorado de ti- dice Stiles aun pegado al celular.

En ese momento Derek siente algo en su pecho como un gritito de calor, no sabe, no lo entiende pero sigue pensando en el castaño.

-Te amo- dice al aire, mientras se pierde en la oscuridad.

El timbre de su casa suena, así que el castaño va abrir, cuando pasa por la sala descubre algo no había visto, su álbum de fotos cuando era niño, quizá su padre lo sacó para verlo, el chico se acerca olvidando por completo el timbrazo, toma entre sus manos el libro lo abre, y observa una foto donde está su padre, él y su madre muy alegres. A Stiles le llega a la cabeza Marin y su niña, tal vez ellas también tengan una foto igual con el esposo y padre, siente un poco de melancolía, no sabe qué hacer pero se siente mejor al ayudar sólo con eso pequeño que hizo a la chica con su pequeña niña, en su corazón siente un alivio, pero no es suficiente para pagar su deuda.

Malia lo besa eufóricamente pero en su mente vuelve a ver esos ojos color claro, casi transparentes que descubrió en su primer mañana de este año. Será que si habrá decidido bien. Eso es lo que cruza por su mente cuando abre la puerta después de salir de su estupor momentáneo con su álbum de fotos, Malia se le ha arrojado a los brazos y a los labios, diciendo muchas cosas entre ellas que lo extrañaba. Stiles la observa como extrañado, ese día ha sido distinto para él.

-Malia- dice con la voz seca –debemos hablar- en los ojos del castaño se ve como todo ha cambiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gracias por leer y comentar, gracias por dejarme compartir esta aventura con ustedes.


	38. Forbidden love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles y Derek se hayan lejos, exactamente a cinco pueblos de distancia, y al parecer eso les asienta bien pues están tomando decisiones y haciendo lo mejor por ellos personalmente y por las personas de las que están enamorados...  
> Será acaso ¿qué decidan bien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Me encantó escribir este capitulo, pues Stiles y Derek estaban completamente separados uno del otro y pues fue interesante anotar y mostrar el hecho de estar separados y que piensen en como solucionar su relación.  
> Gracias por leer.

38\. - Forbidden love

_Dreams come at night_  
that you holding me tight  
But you won't be there when I'm crying  
can’t hide my love cause I'm not strong enough  
How can I go on without lying?

Mientras está en la sala de espera, la radio suena con una bonita y melancólica canción, a un volumen muy suave, como si fuera un arrullo, un dulce y melancólico arrullo, unas letras que él desconoce, jamás había escuchado esa canción o ese grupo, pero de lo que sí está seguro es que la letra le llega, le llega al corazón. Son de esas cosas o momentos extraños de la vida cuando sin quererlo llegas a entender de la nada partes de tu vida y sólo por escuchar, leer o ver algo que si estuvieras viviendo de otro modo no darías cuenta. “Forbbiden love” es la canción que suena según el locutor o eso es lo que dice cuando la canción termina interpretada por “The wanderer”. Pero antes de que acabe, la cabeza de él y su corazón se llenan de algo inexplicable.

Derek se haya muy preocupado por Jennifer, pues está en emergencias, es el sexto mes de la chica, por lo que tiene riesgo de aborto, el médico le ha dicho a Derek que Jennifer no debía viajar, ni hacer esfuerzos, que tenía un embarazo complicado. Que si la chica salía de esto debía estar en reposo durante un mes más y que después solo debía caminar y no levantar nada pesado, nada que le hiciera hacer un esfuerzo de más. La situación de la amiga de Derek era complicada.

Derek escuchó atento al médico, no dijo nada en voz alta, pareciera que ese señor de la bata blanca había asumido que él era la pareja de Jennifer y el padre del niño. Porque justo le dijeron que iba a ser un varón. Pensar en el chico y en Jennifer le hace reflexionar al moreno sobre la familia, sobre su familia pero no sus padres y hermanas sino la propia la que un día el haría al lado de alguien, ya trabaja, ya vive solo, es responsable, está asentado y el futuro le depara un buen porvenir. Es tiempo de pensar en eso ¿no?

El moreno agita la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de él, porque si piensa en el futuro se acuerda inevitablemente de esa persona que quiere tanto. Derek solo quiere tener cabeza para el pequeño nuevo ser y para el bienestar de Jennifer, aunque a veces pero sólo unos instantes se acuerda del castaño, ese chico que se cuela entre sus pensamientos, ese hiperactivo niño que le arranca sonrisas con tan solo acordarse de él. El moreno tiene la intención de marcarle por teléfono para escuchar su voz, ese timbre que le ayuda a que todo sea ligero, pero no se atreve a siquiera intentarlo, es mejor no decir nada ahora, además que puede hacer estando él tan lejos de Stiles. Quizá ni tome la llamada o se comporte indiferente.

-Basta- se dice en un murmullo, Derek sabe que su problema es que siempre piensa por el castaño, siempre cree que Stiles lo va a rechazar, tiene esa sensación siempre y no pude alejarse de ella. Sabe que no es sano para él crearse posibles respuestas de Stiles, sin embargo no puede evitarlo, porque parece que el castaño lo tuviera doblegado, lo tuviera a su merced. Cómo si el castaño fuera el amo de su destino.

 _Baby forbidden love goes straight to your heart_  
and I can't stand the pain when I call up your name  
Forbidden love goes straight to your heart  
and your soul, losing control  
OH...

Stiles se encuentra algo vacío, si algo solo… algo…

El castaño se ve al espejo y no puede comprender como es que de pronto, todo el mundo quiere con él. Porque si recuerda hace no muchos años era un cero a la izquierda, nadie lo volteaba a ver, nadie… absolutamente. Pero ahora tenía demasiado que pensar y ver y escoger y… lo peor le gustaba sentirse así… bueno también se sentía culpable. Un poco… (Realmente un mucho).

Primero Malia, ella se fijó en él después de esa plática que tuvieron y para el castaño ella le resultó atractiva y muy linda, una chica ruda pero muy segura de lo que quiere, algo torpe para las matemáticas pero muy sincera con un enorme ángel. Con energía, con simpatía, capaz de seguirle el paso en todas sus tonterías, eso era mucho por alabar, porque no siempre encuentras personas que estén tan desatadas como tú (o como Stiles que es decir mucho).

Después tenía a Heather que le declaró su amor de niños… pero ¿cómo pudo pasar eso?, no se lo puede explicar, como es posible que su amiga de tantos años estaba enamorada de él… si lo hubiese sabido antes le hubiera dado una oportunidad, ella también es una chica inteligente, algo tímida, pero una gran persona en la que siempre puede encontrar apoyo y consuelo. La admira por su voluntad y su fuerza, por su paciencia y porque no necesita (como él) rellenar todos los silencios para no volverse loca.

También pudo notar que Danny desde antes de la fiesta de Halloween en broma lo chuleaba y le decía lo bien que le había puesto el gimnasio, bueno aunque después del accidente ya no ha ido más que a correr al bosque para despejarse y hacer unas cuantas lagartijas y abdominales, siempre terminando muy cansado, pero si podía notar como “su amigo le hablaba y le miraba”, se iba volver loco por tanta atención. Y una idea loca cruzó por su mente “a decir verdad Danny es atractivo”, no lo volvió a pensar otra vez… porque se acordó de alguien más.

Y finalmente estaba Derek, ese moreno de ojos hermosos y carácter rudo que lo tenía babeando por las banquetas, con el que ha pasado dos noches en la misma cama, ese chico silencioso, arrogante y muy sensual  que también lo miraba como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Ese chico fuerte y amigable, comprensible y callado. Algo torpe cuando están juntos.

De verdad que no comprendía lo que le ocurría a él y por más que buscaba en el espejo las diferencias de lo que era antes a lo que es ahora, no las encontraba, como era posible que a sus casi 17 años ya fuera un casanova, algo que él nunca creyó ser. Stiles observaba cada parte de su rostro y no podía descifrar ese misterio.

Pero también se dio cuenta que no solo atraía a las personas, también las lastimaba, lastimaba a todos los que lo querían y él quería. A Heather con su ignorancia por no saber que le gustaba, a Cora por quién sabe qué (todavía no sabe porque se dejaron de hablar), a Derek por su tonta indecisión y a Malia por querer hacer las cosas bien.

A Malia… se acordó de lo que pasó ayer.

 _I couldn't believe that I try to deceit_  
a friend who do trust me forever  
I'm just a man  
I would do what I can  
I telling the truth now or never

Derek piensa que sería fácil lanzarse al castaño y decirle lo que siente y que lo forzará a contestarle en ese momento… pero luego lo piensa bien, quizá por las prisas, quizá por el miedo, quizá por la falta de tiempo… quizá porque necesita que Stiles acepte que también le atraen los hombres (bueno al menos uno), el chico le diría que no y todo se iría por la borda.

El moreno siempre ha intentado ser maduro, ser el responsable y lo ha logrado, pero ese sentimiento que tiene dentro por el chico lo hace sentirse estúpido, como un adolescente enamorado que quisiera tomar de una vez por todas su ser amado y tenerlo para él, pero también sabe por experiencia (y por muchos libros de literatura) que esos arrebatos terminan muy mal, sino pregúntenle a Romeo y a Julieta, o a Calisto y Melibea, o a Hipólito y Fedra, todos ellos murieron por sus arrebatos amorosos, no se pusieron a meditar, ni a pensar un poco en lo que provocaría sus decisiones.

El moreno no quiere perder al castaño, por eso le ha dado tiempo, pero también quisiera que Stiles se apresurara a decidir, porque es horrible estar en la disyuntiva. La desesperación es su estado actual, sumándole el caso emergente que tiene Jennifer, si el moreno ve de nuevo a Ennis, sin duda le dará una paliza por no estar con la futura madre en estos momentos.

Derek ha tenido suficiente tiempo para imaginar diferentes escenarios donde el castaño se niega a estar con él, a pesar que ha demostrado que siente lo mismo. Y uno muy convincente y que podría ocurrir es que se haya enamorado completamente de Malia, sabe que existe una gran atracción hacía la castaña, pero no sabe hasta qué punto siente algo Stiles por ella, eso hace que Derek se sienta inseguro. Otro motivo por el que el chico le diga que no puede ser que Stiles no sea capaz de salir del closet, bueno aceptar que también le gustan los hombres, y el moreno puede entenderlo, pues es un paso muy difícil que tiene que dar, primero es estar consiente que el “ser así” es todo lo contrario de lo que le educaron, y eso lo sabe por experiencia propia, es más él no le ha dicho nada a su familia, bueno Cora y Laura ya lo saben, entre hermanos no hay nada que ocultar. Pero sus padres no saben nada, quizá esperan que se case con una buena chica y tengan hijos y luego nietos...

Para Stiles puede ser más difícil, pues es el hijo único, su padre tiene todas las esperanzas en él, y no es que tener una sexualidad “diferente” sea malo, no que va, sólo que los mayores no entienden lo que es el amor ahora, antes se hacía lo que se debía hacer, había muchas represiones y bodas por solo el hecho de casarse, pero ahora, el amor se encuentra en lo que menos o en quien menos te esperas, Derek está muy seguro de que el castaño no ha mencionado nada de los que ocurre entre ellos a su padre.

Ahí hay otro conflicto, es un sheriff, de seguro cuando se entere lo último que hará será preguntar, Derek debe de andar con mucho cuidado. El padre de Stiles es una buena persona pero como siempre dicen ten cuidado de los buenos porque siempre resultan los más malos. El moreno aunque lo niegue le d aun poco de incomodidad cada vez que se encuentra con el sheriff en donde sea pues siente que en cualquier momento le disparará reclamándole la inocencia y cordura de su único hijo.

Una voz le saca de su ensoñación, haciéndole que se ponga de pie. Es el médico que le acaba de decir que Jennifer ya está estable y que la van a subir a piso, para que la puedan visitar sus familiares al día siguiente. Derek solo asiente, él es el único que está ahí por ella.

 _Baby forbidden love goes straight to your heart_  
and I can't stand the pain when I call up your name  
Forbidden love goes straight to your heart  
and your soul, losing control  
OH...

Stiles aún se siente extraño e incluso incomodo por la resolución o resoluciones que ocurrieron con Malia ayer, por lo que necesita hablar con alguien, específicamente con Isaac, pues el único que sabe su situación “bien” (más que bien), la conversación que tuvo con él ayer, antes de encontrarse con Marin le ayudó de mucho aunque ahora se sienta mal por todo. La plática le llega a la memoria como si estuviera viviéndola de nuevo.

-Toma asiento- invita Isaac aunque no sea su casa, lo hace ahora lo más amablemente posible.

-No- le dice exasperado el castaño –no quiero… hablar de nada-.

-Claro que vamos hablar y el que va a hablar más como siempre has de ser tú así que comienza- dice Isaac levantando la voz.

-Por favor Isaac- dice el chico algo desesperado, la verdad no quiere decir nada.

-Entonces…- el rubio quiere sonar amenazante pero se arrepiente así que mejor le dice un discurso que no tenía listo, pero que le salió natural sonando muy comprensible -¿Te hace feliz estar con Malia y Derek a la vez?- el castaño se sorprende de lo dicho, suena a que el malo es él –porque parece que te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de ambos, no pensé que fueras de los que tienen a varios o varias con ellos por si alguna relación no funciona, eso es egoísta Stiles- el castaño se queda perplejo él no es así, sin embargo el rubio continua –a mí no me molesta esas relaciones raras de tres o swingers, lo que molesta y por lo que veo que no solo vas a sufrir tú, es que ellos no saben nada de lo que quieres, supongo que Malia no sabe nada de nada de Derek ¿o sí?- Isaac levanta la ceja izquierda para remarcar su pregunta, Stiles solo agacha la mirada- ves, la estas lastimando y Derek, él es mi amigo, lo conozco de hace tiempo, y fuera del hecho de que sea hermano de Cora no puedes seguir alimentándole la esperanza, porque eso es lo que estás haciendo, y si continuas así lo vas  a lastimar y mucho- el ojiazul se acerca para tocarle el hombro al castaño, quien al sentir el contacto levanta la vista.

-Pero ¿qué quieres que haga?- la pregunta suena dura en su garganta, como si raspase, así que el castaño traga saliva –yo… yo… - suelta un gritillo de desesperación –creo que, no lo sé, digo nunca antes me había atraído un… bueno… un…- toma aire para ganar valor y decirlo en voz alta para sí y para alguien -un hombre- como si un peso del pecho se levantara, Stiles exhala aliviado de reconocer la verdad.

-Nunca lo habías aceptado ¿verdad?- el rubio suena lo más sensible y amable que pude ser que es mucho, como si fuera el ángel guardián del castaño.

-Nunca- dice el chico algo triste- me da miedo decirlo, aceptarlo, sobre todo enfrentarme a eso, porque cambia todo, todo lo que soy y lo que pienso de mí y mi padre si se entera que estoy en un lio con un…- traga saliva -con un chico, no sé qué ocurra- casi se puede escuchar como si se pusiese a llorar, pero solo casi.

-Pero es tu felicidad Stiles, es tu vida- Isaac remarca muy bien los “tu” –no puedes esperar que incluso las personas más cercanas a ti lo acepten de buenas a primeras, solo dales tiempo y si no lo aceptan, allá ellos, lo importante es que estés bien y que no le mientas a nadie, digo, tampoco es necesario que vayas gritando en la calle tus gustos sexuales, sólo con que tú los tengas claro, con eso basta amigo- Isaac quisiera abrazar al castaño, pero se detiene que tal si se incomoda y lo único que logra hacer es tocarle la mejilla con un golpecito.

-Gracias por todo- el chico se recarga en el marco de la puerta respirando hondamente.

-Para eso somos amigos- le comenta el chico ojiazul recargándose en el marco contrario.

-¿Isaac?- pregunta el chico después de unos segundos en silencio, el susodicho contesta con un mmm sonoro –bueno, tú… ¿cómo fue que lo aceptaste tan pronto? Digo supongo que te diste cuenta desde la cena en tu casa y todo lo que ocurrió después-.

-Nadie más lo sabe, pasó hace un año, un poco más- Isaac va rememorando como si estuviera en otro lado –al principio fue extraño e incluso me enoje, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que sea mi hermano-.

-¿Camden es…?- Stiles se extraña.

-Sí, Cam es gay- Isaac deja escapar una sonrisa –me lo dijo una noche que vino a visitarnos, te digo que al principio me enoje con él, porque sentí como si me hubiera mentido toda la vida, porque creí que compartíamos todo, además no podía concebir que precisamente él fuera gay, pero mientras estuvo aquí, fui entendiendo todo, para su siguiente visita la normalidad regresó a nuestra relación, de hecho fue él el que me confirmó que había algo de atracción entre Derek y tú-puntualizó el rubio.

-Dios- el chico pone los ojos en blanco –ya lo sabe tu hermano- levantando los brazos al cielo como si implorase clemencia.

-Calma, no dirá nada- le dice apaciblemente el rubio. El silencio reina otra vez en la casa Stilinski.

-Ya sé que debo hacer con ellos- le comenta Stiles cambiando el rumbo de la conversación –aunque me da miedo-.

-Con que sea lo que quieras hacer está bien, ya no debes seguir engañándoles, tienes que tomar las riendas de esto- el rubio se cruza de brazos.

-Lo haré- dice el castaño ahora frente al espejo, repitiendo esas palabras otra vez “lo haré”, es fácil decirlo pero ayer en la noche con Malia no fue nada sencillo, espera no haberse equivocado.

 _I'm trying to hide all these feelings inside_  
How can I go on when you leave me?  
ohh...

Derek mira su celular y ve los miles de mensajes de Cora, sólo ella sabe que está en el hospital, el moreno quisiera que Stiles fuera el insistente por teléfono, que el castaño estuviera ahí con él. Pero no se puede todo en la vida, así que el “ojos claros” se debe de aguantar.

Jennifer está mejor la darán de alta el viernes, al parecer debe estar en reposo y no puede viajar al menos un mes más por lo que Derek ha ido a buscarle un cuarto de hotel para que se quede en cuanto salga, sin embargo el moreno no se puede quedar más tiempo con ella pues ya entrará a trabajar, de hecho hoy pidió permiso para no asistir. Así que esa misma tarde regresará a Beacon Hills. Con algo de clama y sosiego por saber ya de Jennifer y por cierta resolución que tomó para su situación con el castaño.

Toda su cabeza ya se hallaba ocupada en saber que iba a hacer con su situación, después de que el médico le dijo que Jennifer estaba bien, se fue a comer a la cafetería, sólo compro una botella de agua y un pay de queso, una extraña combinación. Sin embargo con eso fue suficiente para acallar el hambre. Lo importante era lo que ocurría en su mente todas las palabras, los momentos, las intenciones, los besos, las caricias, las risas, los malos ratos, los enojos, las miradas, sus palabras, la entrega.

Todo se arremolinaba dentro del moreno, todo… para pensar y repensarse, ya no es un adolescente que sufre por amor, es un adulto de 24 años que está jugando al tonto con un niño que aún sigue en el closet, acaso es eso lo que quiere para su vida.

-No- se dice en voz alta, no importándole que la gente que está junto a él en la sala de espera del hospital le voltease a ver por la rotunda negativa en voz alta.

El moreno no puede permitirse seguir así como está, no puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo en niñerías, a si quiero estar contigo pero a la vez no, el moreno ya es un adulto y ya ha pasado por ese mismo juego, incluso el mismo estando en el lugar de Stiles, y lo entiende perfectamente, sabe que es un paso muy duro el que se da, primero aceptándose y luego aceptándolo frente a los que le importan, el moreno lo entiende muy bien, pues de su situación sexual, sólo lo saben sus hermanas, Ennis y Jennifer, bueno y varios compañeros de la universidad que ya no ha visto. Pero son contadas las personas importantes que saben sobre su bisexualidad.

Derek va manejando de regreso a Beacon Hills, el cielo esta nublado, pero se ve a la distancia un huequito donde todavía se puede filtrar el sol, como si se burlara de las nubes que le impiden llegar a la tierra. El chico sigue pensativo con todo lo que le ha pasado, de verdad le gustaría, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si Stiles y él estuvieran juntos, pero no puede seguir en la incertidumbre, así que ya está decidido, él es de las personas que toman una decisión y la cumplen a pesar de que sea dolorosa.

No va a ir tras el castaño más, no tratará de disuadirlo o de obtener una respuesta positiva. Lo único que hará es decirle de frente la resolución que ha tomado. No seguirá intentando estar con él. Está muy seguro de eso. Porque ya no sufrirá en vano o quizá no sea en vano, pero hay mucho que hacer, primero por él y después por su familia.

El cielo sobre el camaro se abre, dejando libre la luz sobre la autopista, el viento se cuela por la ventana dándole una refrescada al ambiente, mientras tanto en la radio vuelve a escuchar la misma canción de la otra vez, “forbbiden love”, dejándole sacar una sonrisa al moreno, una triste sonrisa.

-Amor prohibido- se dice para sí, traduciéndose el título del tema musical. Justo en ese momento se pone a pensar que el castaño ha sacado su lado más romántico, ese lado sensible y protector que tiene. Eso e salgo bueno, quiere decir que en verdad siente amor por ese chico.

La temperatura va bajando mientras el ocaso se acerca, Derek se coloca sus lentes oscuros pues tiene de frente al sol poniéndose, al terminar la canción de la radio la apaga.

-Lastima, quizá hubiera sido hermoso- se dice el moreno frenando el auto en el primer semáforo de Beacon Hills.

 _OH... forbidden love goes straight to your heart_  
and I can't stand the pain when I call up your name  
Forbidden love goes straight to your heart  
and your soul, losing control  
  


-Malia, debemos terminar – es lo que el castaño le dijo a la chica como apertura de su discurso dejando en shock a la chica.

-¿Qué?- le responde con algo de confusión la castaña –no entiendo, acaso es una broma- dejando una mano levantada a la altura del pecho del chico.

-He estado pensando muchas cosas- el chico deja escapara un suspiro –y me siento confundido y no puedo ofrecerte nada más que dudas e inseguridades- el chico la mira con ojos tristes.

-¿No me quieres?- pregunta la chica muy herida.

-Claro que sí y mucho- dice desesperado el castaño.

-¿Entonces?- la chica se mueve dramáticamente -¿cuál es el problema? Tú me quieres, yo te quiero, debemos estar juntos-.

-No es tan fácil- le dice el chico arrepintiéndose justo en ese momento de haber abierto la boca.

-Claro que es fácil- Malia deja salir de su boca el tono de victima traicionada -¿no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?-.

-Malia, por favor no digas tonterías- le contesta enojado el chico.

-Y también soy una tonta-le dice casi gritándole.

-No confundas  las cosas- le dice el chico algo molesto –está es la verdad, no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, sí, te quiero y mucho pero también siento otras cosas por alguien más-.

-Hay alguien más- afirma la castaña –la última vez te dije que no quería saber quién era, pero ahora parece que a pesar de mis esfuerzos ella sigue presente, acaso ¿todavía sigues enamorado de Lydia?-.

-¿Cómo sabes de Lydia?- dice extrañado Stiles.

-Eso no importa, es ella verdad- comenta la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-No- dice enérgico el chico –y no diré más porque también le he estado lastimando con esta situación, no puedo estar contigo ni con…- Stiles no se atreve a decir “él” –ni con nadie- se lajea despacio de la castaña.

-Bien- dice la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta –al menos no hemos llegado más lejos, eso te lo agradezco, pero muérete por ser tan tonto al darme esperanzas- la castaña desaparece tras la puerta que se cierra de golpe.

Stiles gira el rostro para ver la entrada, ya ha hecho lo primero terminar con Malia, pero ahora no sabe que sigue, pues hasta ahí tenía pensado.

-Eres un idiota – se dice el castaño dándose de topes en la pared que tiene más cerca –todo lo que tocas lo rompes, lo hieres- se dice el chico antes de alejarse de la puerta pues escucha como el auto de su padre, la patrulla se va estacionando afuera. No quiere que lo encuentre así.

-¿Qué tal hijo?- le dice el sheriff a modo de saludo mientras se acerca a la sala para dejar un paquete –y ¿Malia? ¿No iba a venir hoy? Traje comida mexicana-.

-Estoy seguro que nunca regresará- contesta el chico con tristeza mientras se aleja de su padre para subir las escaleras –no tengo hambre-.

 _Forbidden love goes straight to your heart_  
and I can't stand the pain when I call up your name  
Forbidden love goes straight to your heart  
and your soul, losing control

Derek se halla listo para ir a su trabajo, es lunes otra vez y se siente bien consigo mismo desde la semana pasada ha ido a visitar a Jennifer dos veces, y le habla del diario para hacerla sentir acompañada, no quiere hacerla sentirse abandonada. El moreno hace su rutina diaria, temprano muy temprano va al bosque a correr con Isaac y a veces se les une Boyd, después llega a su casa se baña, toma un rápido desayuno para manejar los 15 minutos hacía su trabajo donde al final del día (al menos hoy no) va  a ver a Jennifer un par de horas, cena con ella y regresa a casa ya muy tarde.

El moreno ha decidido que hoy lunes sea el día adecuado para hablar de frente con Stiles, pues el fin de semana estuvo muy ocupado cuidando de Jennifer y todos los encargos del trabajo, pero ya no puede seguir alargando esa situación, así que este día ha despertado diferente, ha ido a correr con Isaac quién al final del entreno le ha preguntado.

-¿Estás bien?- el rubio lo observa mientras se encaminan a sus respectivas casas.

-¿Por qué?- el moreno se desconcierta con la pregunta de su acompañante, Isaac siempre es muy silencioso.

-Estás… diferente- Isaac ve que Derek no le entiende y trata de explicarse –me refiero a que siento que estás como en otro lado, ¿algo te está molestando?-.

-No, nada…- el moreno le regala una sonrisa a medias –sólo que hoy voy a arreglar algo que me ha estado quitando tiempo y esfuerzo- Derek se empieza a alejar después de zanjar el tema.

-Stiles- le dice el rubio deteniendo en su andar al moreno -¿o no?-.

-¿Qué?- el moreno se gira para verlo.

-No lo niegues, lo he visto- le dice Isaac sonando como una disculpa –que bueno que ya te hayas decidido tú también-.

-¿Yo también?- le dice el mayor sin entender de qué habla el rubio.

-Ya lo sabrás- le dice el chico alejándose mientras continua –mucha suerte Derek, espero hayas decidido bien-.

El moreno se queda pegado al suelo viendo como el rubio desaparece en la puerta de su casa, mientras que en su cabeza resuena lo último que el chico dijo “espero hayas decidido bien”. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso Isaac sabe más de lo que ha dicho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Espero este capitulo haya sido interesante, hay muchas cosas que revelar todavía y próximamente veremos el confortamiento de estos chicos, pero antes algunos otros confortamientos como el de Isaac y Scott que al parecer están empezando a recordar que ocurrió aquella noche de fiesta.


	39. Quisiera ser tu halo… tu ángel… ser siquiera tu ego.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el tiempo de la verdad... pero la s decisiones y responsabilidades de tomarlas siempre nos van a acompañar, a veces no siempre decidimos lo que queremos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bien aquí está este capitulo... así que los invito a leerlo. gracias por dejarme compartirles esta historia.

39.- Quisiera ser tu halo… tu ángel… ser siquiera tu ego.

El día ha llegado, la verdad será expuesta y la vida tomará un curso distinto a partir de ahora.

Stiles sale del instituto como siempre, corriendo para alcanzar a llegar al gimnasio (está ves se ha inscrito en otro muy lejos y muy distinto al que iba antes para no toparse ni por casualidad con el moreno aunque sabe que Derek ya no asiste al mismo gimnasio), primero se despide de sus amigos para lanzarse en su jeep a una velocidad no muy confiable hacia el gimnasio, que le queda unos 10 minutos más retirado, pero se siente mejor así.

Scott no hace muchas preguntas de su comportamiento algo errático pues está muy ocupado yendo ahora tras Kira y dejándole el pase libre a Isaac con Allison, y no es que ya no la quiera pero poco a poco se ha ido acordando de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de fin de año en casa del rubio y al parecer lo más sano (según él) es mantenerse lejos del ojiazul, por su parte Isaac tampoco se acerca al moreno pues le está dando su espacio, ambos chicos han ido recordando lo que les pasó esa noche loca, pero obviamente nadie hablará de ello nunca. Por su parte Isaac se haya muy encandilado con Allison quien ha decidido verterle toda su atención al rubio, pues se ha ido dando cuenta que éste le gusta más, la entiende y comparten muchas cosas que con Scott no podría ni siquiera hablar.

Isaac le ha dado algunas palmaditas en la espalda a Stiles animándolo desde la semana anterior a que hable con Derek, y que él estará en lo que necesite el castaño, por lo que Stiles se siente más seguro teniendo como “aliado” y como “guarda secretos” a su amigo rubio.

La tarde la ha pasado pensando mientras hace su rutina de entrenamiento, se siente algo aletargado, pero tiene muy claro lo que siente, piensa y desea acerca del amor, las parejas, y sobre todo de  Derek. Aunque sabe que cuando lo tenga de frente (y reza porque sea más tarde que temprano) le dará mucho miedo incluso terror. Pero ya está decidido, bueno eso es lo que el castaño cree.

Derek arriba antes del ocaso a la casa de Stiles, está rogando que el padre de este no se encuentre. Y al parecer la casa se encuentra con las luces apagadas, por lo que Derek deja estacionado su camaro y no se baja de él, mientras tanto escucha la radio y una canción que antes le parecía tonta ahora le suena a verdad. Incluso parece que tararea el coro.

 

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

El moreno se pierde en sus pensamientos, incluso piensa en la decisión que ha tomado, el ultimátum que va a decir, el miedo le ahoga el corazón, y las dudas saltan de su ser, ¿y si se está equivocando? ¿Y si de verdad no es la respuesta a esa necesidad que siente? ¿Y si él no entiende? No lo entiende. El moreno mejor cierra los ojos y agita la cabeza para apaciguar esas ideas locas pero ciertas que le atraviesan el alma.

Un auto que se estaciona en la casa de enfrente le saca de su somnolencia, es el jeep de Stiles que se estaciona y del cual el castaño baja apresuradamente, y entra a pasos veloces a su casa. Derek toma un respiro fuerte y se dirige a aquella casa que ahora se ve amenazante, puede divisar que la luz de la cocina está ahora prendida y la de la sala también, puede escuchar como la radio ha inundado la casa con una canción que desconoce, pero que es algo triste, así que sin más toca el timbre.

Stiles está calentando su cena y al escuchar el timbre su corazón salta al vacío, le parece extraña esa sensación pues no espera a nadie, sin embargo se apresura a la puerta, pues siente una necesidad de hacerlo que le surge del pecho.

-Derek- dice el castaño al descubrir al moreno del otro lado de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y una media sonrisa que desaparece al notar la expresión confusa del chico.

-Stiles- le dice secamente pero con unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, sin embargo no lo hace es más da un paso atrás frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el chico observando tras Derek y hacía los lados comprobando que no haya nadie o que si hubiera gente, ni siquiera el castaño lo sabe.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunta muy duramente el moreno. La verdad es que Derek quisiera hacerlo de la forma más amistosa, pero en este momento se siente tan tenso que lo único que logra hacer es ladrar las palabras.

-…Sí- dice el menor haciéndose a un lado para que se introduzca en la casa. Muy despacio cierra la puerta. Y lo guía hacia la sala.

En ese momento todas las conversaciones que ha tenido con Isaac llegan a la mente del chico, siente como si tuviera el peso del mundo encima pero no deja de mover los dedos como para distraerse.

-Siéntate…- le dice el castaño señalando el sofá.

Derek lo hace y Stiles se siente exactamente en la silla opuesta, manteniendo una distancia, un espacio que se siente frio entre los dos. Los dos no hacen ademán de hablar o de mirarse, los dos se sienten nerviosos y débiles ante el otro. Finalmente Stiles deja escapar unas palabras de su boca que no sabía que ida a decir.

-He terminado con Malia- Stiles ensombrece la mirada y una esperanza salta en el corazón de Derek dejándose notar en su cara, por lo que Stiles rápidamente agrega, es más ni siquiera sabe porque comenzó la conversación de esa forma –no fue por ti… en su totalidad, es que yo me siento… confundido, no sé qué pasa- el castaño no puede seguir hablando.

El silencio los embarga otra vez, Stiles quiere salir corriendo pero no se atreve a moverse.

-Quisiera ser algo más… pero no puedo seguir esperando- dice el moreno mirando directamente a los ojos al castaño. Rompiendo ahora él el silencio que se había tornado sobre ellos, Stiles se deshace en su sitio, pero logra agarrarse del descansabrazos de su asiento –estoy aquí sólo para conocer tu respuesta- Derek guarda silencio nuevamente mandando toda su atención al chico quién no sabe dónde esconderse.

Stiles abre la boca, pero ninguna palabra sale de ella, por lo que pasa saliva para hacer tiempo y aleja la vista de su acompañante -De verdad que eres alguien importante, eres… creo… que mi amigo- esa última frase fue dudosa por parte del chico y no porque no lo creyera su amigo, sino más bien por como lo tome el moreno quien no se ha inmutado de su posición.

-¿Somos amigos?- Derek deja que la pregunta se escurra de sus labios con un poco de resentimiento, el castaño logra captar ese tono pero lo deja pasar.

-Y bueno, esto es…- Stiles deja escapar una risita nerviosa, pero la corta al notar que Derek sigue inmutable no sé qué es lo que esperas de mi Derek, yo… yo solo quiero dejar de sentirme torpe y tonto como si te debiera algo a ti porque parece que ya no puedo seguir con mi vida sin preguntarme de ti, de donde estarás, con quien estarás, además me mata la duda de quién es esa embarazada de la otra vez, pues Cora me dijo que la fuiste  a ver hace unos días y yo yo…-.

-¿Celoso?- dice el moreno disfrutando de esa palabra.

-No lo sé- dice el castaño apartando al mirada, para luego sujetarse con las dos manos la cabeza por la desesperación –parece que disfrutas esto- Stiles deja escapar una gran bocanada de aire –Derek, yo… yo… no lo sé-.

-Sólo dime Stiles, no puedes hacerme esto, no, ya no más- le dice Derek levantándose del sofá y acercándose a la entrada volteando a verlo de frente –me gustas Stiles, eres un chico impresionante- las palabras le salen naturales al moreno para describir al menor, pero se sonroja cada vez más a la par que va diciéndolas –inteligente, divertido, simpático, tierno, amigable, excelente persona, llena de un gran corazón, loco rayando a la demencia, tu hiperactividad es hermosa, me gustan mucho tus ojos café, se me hace demasiado sexi la constelación de lunares que tienes en el rostro y cuello, tu cuerpo delgado y suave, tu torpeza al hacer ejercicio, la simpleza con que tomas las cosas, tus miedos e inseguridades, tu deseo de ser feliz y hacerle creer a las personas de que no sufres, tu culpa cuando sientes que has dañado a alguien irremediablemente, tus lágrimas, tu deliciosos labios color rosa, tu manía por terminar todo lo que haces, tus tonterías al hablar, tu necesidad de rellenar los silencios con palabras, el miedo que tienes a besarme, eres perfecto Stiles, te veo perfecto - el castaño no ha dicho.

Derek lo mira fijamente con la mirada triste. Stiles no sabe qué decir, es de las pocas veces que ninguna de sus palabrerías sale de él, sólo logra mirarlo lleno de miles de sentimientos dentro de él. Stiles se siente pequeño.

-¿Stiles?- pregunta el moreno después de varios segundos de esperar al castaño, pero este no dice nada por lo que Derek se encamina a la salida y abre la puerta.

-Espera…- es un susurro ahogado pero que detiene al moreno –por favor- el castaño se ha levantado de su lugar. Ha sido un esfuerzo enorme lo que le ha levantado de su sitio. Tiene la cara marcada de preocupación y angustia, abre los labios ligeramente –Derek… yo…-.

-No puedo seguir esperando- dice harto el mayor – solo dilo, creo que ya lo sé, pero dilo-.

-Mi padre, mis otros amigos…- Stiles siente como se atoran las palabras en su garganta –no puedo decirles que… que siento algo por ti, por otro hombre, Derek no te das cuenta que todo es diferente, que no soy lo que esperaba ser-.

-¿Y qué es lo que esperabas ser?- le dice Derek acercándose a él.

\- Quería que fuera sencillo, ser normal, no sufrir, pero llegas tú y tu forma de ser, yo me vuelvo otro, porque necesito saber de ti, mírate, tocarte, besarte, estar contigo y eso es algo que no puedo hacer, no puedo, no quiero, esto es demasiado para mí- los ojos se le llenan de agua, pero no se escapa ninguna lágrima por parte del castaño.

-¿Y crees que es fácil para mí?- le pregunta el moreno enojado –no es la primera vez que siento algo por alguien pero si es la primera vez que pierdo la cabeza, porque siempre quiero saber de ti, y cada vez necesito más estar cerca de ti, la vida no es fácil Stiles, pero me gustaría no estar en el dilema, en la mitad, me gustaría que dejáramos estas estupideces y decidiéramos que va a pasar, ya no soy un niño para andar con lo mismo y tú tampoco-.

-Tengo 16 años, puedo seguir siendo estúpido si quiero, dos años más- le dice Stiles casi en un grito.

-Por favor Stiles, te estoy dando la oportunidad de decirlo, de decidir, por favor solo dilo, quiero escucharte, quiero saber qué piensas hacer con esto- inconscientemente Derek se toca el corazón.

-No es sencillo Derek, tú porque todos ya saben de ti-.

-Nadie sabe de mí- responde enojado el moreno –si te refieres  a mis hermanas y a un par de amigos, ellos son todos los que saben de mí, ni siquiera mis padres-.

-Estás peor que yo- dice entre dientes el menor desviando la mirada.

-¿Entonces…?- pregunta el moreno con un pie casi fuera de la casa Stilinski - No puedo seguir esperando, solo dilo, creo que ya lo sé, pero dilo- parece que Derek está a punto de llorar.

-Yo… no puedo- la voz se quiebra a la mitad –lo siento- le dice el castaño alejándose de él despacio con pasos hacia atrás.

-Perfecto- dice secamente Derek, con el tono más roto que alguna vez haya utilizado, sin embargo se envuelve en su coraza para no exponerse –es mejor así- y dándole la espalda se aleja con paso firme hacía su camaro, arrancándolo de inmediato ni una sola vez ha vuelto la mirada atrás.

El día llegó, la verdad si están enamorados, pero la vida tomará un curso distinto a partir de ahora. A veces no es tan fácil decir que sí.

That I'm sorry I couldn't wear your  
Halo, halo, halo, halo  
Sorry I couldn't be your  
Angel, angel, angel, angel

I'm sorry I couldn't wear your  
Halo, halo, halo, halo  
I'm sorry I didn't stroke your  
Ego, ego, ego, oh no

 

La radio toca una canción que le queda como anillo al dedo en este momento.

 

I can make love feel just like heaven  
I can be a little devil in bed and  
Even clean and cook your breakfast  
But I'm not perfect, I

I can take off when you need your time  
I can cheer lead for you from the sideline  
Whisper in your ear so divine  
But I'm not perfect, I…

 

Stiles siente el vacío en su corazón, ahora se da cuenta de su decisión, ha alejado a la persona que más ama, pero tiene miedo de todo lo que pudo haber ocurrido si hubiera dicho que si, pero también siente el dolor por haber decidido que no. Despacio cierra la puerta y se recarga en ella dejándose llevar por las lágrimas. De la cocina procede el olor a quemado, sin embargo no hay más mundo que la desolación en el corazón del castaño. La música sigue invadiendo la habitación y Stiles se deja llevar por la melancolía.

 

Hope you can forgive me, baby  
for all of the mistakes I've made  
be patient with me, baby  
I'm just tryin' to make my way

I'm not a superhero  
Sorry I couldn't save the day  
believe me when I say

 

Derek maneja a gran velocidad, para poner distancia entre él y la casa que ha dejado atrás, pasa velozmente algunas calles, pero se detiene en el semáforo y suelta una lágrima para enojarse mucho y dar un golpe al volante. Las lágrimas ahora corren como lluvia sobre su rostro. Al menos ya tiene una respuesta, al menos ya puede seguir con su vida. Mientras tanto en la radio suena…

 

I know how to put your mind at ease and  
I can dress you for all four seasons  
Surprise you for no reason  
but I'm not perfect, no

I'm on my knees and pray for our love  
Promise not to let anything come between us  
could you let us fall apart all because  
I'm not perfect, I...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Lo sé... lo sé... soy malo, malo... pero la vida no es fácil, y el amor no basta para una relación, hay más circunstancias que lo definen... siento si hiero susceptibilidades, pero prometo que esto ya es lo último...  
> -Estoy disponible para los comentarios que deseen...


	40. Parejas ajenas (parte seis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora es momento de mostrar a los amigos de Stiles y Derek, en cuanto se enteran de que los chicos se gustan???  
> los amigos de Stiles se enteran de la noticia y cada uno lo resuelve de la mejor manera...  
> un par de amigos se vuelven a hablar en pro de Stiles, pero en el camino recuerdan que entre ellos... ya ha pasado algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Me he tardado un poco pero aquí, está muestra la visión de varios de los amigos de Stiles, para ver que ocurre cuando las personas importantes en la vida de alguien se enteran de una noticia tan.. extraña y fuerte. espero les guste.

40.- Parejas ajenas (parte seis)

Danny e Ethan 

Una pareja sumamente romántica, ambos chicos despiden miel cuando se encuentran juntos. Son la envidia de muchas parejas, pues se llevan muy bien, el aire de confianza y de seguridad se les nota en todo lo que hacen y dicen. No siempre están juntos pero cuando lo están no hay más mundo que ellos mismos.

Sus salidas de fin de semana al cine o al teatro se han vuelto una costumbre para ellos, y a veces cuando ya han visto todas las películas y todas las obras de teatro, se pasean por el parque de Beacon Hills, para columpiarse o correr entre los árboles, y en esta ocasión no podía ser la excepción.

Los chicos caminan despacio por los juegos infantiles que se ven invadidos por varios niños que corretean y gritan, juegan y se divierten, los chicos comen sus respectivas paletas de hielo, este fin han decidido que solo comerían en sus citas cosas frías, así que los mantecados, las paletas de hielo y las nieves que ya se han comido lo demuestran.

Poco a poco se van alejando del bullicio infantil para llegar a una zona donde hay juegos igual, pero son para chicos más grandes, hay menos gente, pero el ambiente familiar se sigue sintiendo en el aire, hay quienes juegan pelota o quienes corren entre los arbustos, hay quienes se lanzan bumerangs, y hay quienes solo están leyendo, de hecho hay pocos que estén inmóviles en sus lugares, hay una figura conocida que no se mueve mucho, y al descubrirla ambos se miran y deciden acercarse.

La pareja se encuentra con el castaño sentado en un columpio del parque a lo lejos ven su jeep estacionado. Él no los observa hasta que se detienen justamente frente a él.

-Hola- dice el castaño con una media sonrisa al verlos frente a él.

-¿Por qué tan callado?- comenta el gemelo.

-Nada más- dice el chico haciendo un gesto infantil.

-¿Qué pasa?- Danny se sienta en el columpio de la derecha.

-Sólo pienso- dice el castaño evitando mirarles.

Ha pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que vio por última vez Derek. Ha pasado tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que no puede cerrar la herida que el mismo se ha provocado al negarse a estar a Derek.

-Piensas en él- le dice Ethan cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?- dice sorprendido el chico, nunca antes nadie, ni siquiera Isaac habían hecho referencia del moreno -¿En quién?-.

-No te hagas Stiles- dice el gemelo acurrucándose frente a él –sabes a quien me refiero-.

Por la mente de Stiles cruzan varias interrogativas, entre ellas ¿cómo es que Ethan sabe de lo de Derek? Para luego contestarse solo, quizá fue Danny quien le dijo que los cachó junto con los otros saliendo de la casa de Derek a escondidas, o tal vez era muy obvia la atracción entre ambos.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que no?- Danny es quién hace la pregunta ahora con un tono comprensivo y atento.

-¿Cómo sabes que le dije que no?- Stiles se rinde ante la insistencia de sus amigos por saber más, sería muy desgastante seguir negándolo frente a ellos. Además ellos son pareja  (gay, para empezar) quizá puedan ayudarlo a aliviar su dolor.

-Porque te ves triste- contesta Danny tomándole del hombro.

-No es tan sencillo- responde el castaño mirando a ambos. Aunque se arrepiente pues Danny e Ethan hacen que todo parezca sencillo con eso de las parejas.

-¿Tienes miedo de decirlo en voz alta?- pregunta el gemelo levantándose de donde se encontraba.

-¿Y quién no?- dice sarcásticamente el castaño –no es lo que yo esperaba de mí, no creí que me gustara un chico, nunca lo imagine-.

-Tranquilo Stiles- Danny no ha apartado la mano del cuerpo del chico –a veces nos damos cuenta que no somos lo que creemos, y es difícil al principio, pero entre más rápido lo asimiles más rápido serás feliz-.

-¿En serio crees eso?- pregunta esperanzado el chico a su amigo.

-Por supuesto- contesta el gemelo –si no, Danny y yo no estuviéramos juntos-.

-Eso es cierto- completa Danny tomando de la mano a Ethan. No importando que haya gente rodeándolos, no importándoles si lo aceptan o no.

Stiles nota como Danny se levanta del columpio donde se ha sentado y lo abraza, un simple abrazo lleno de intensidad, de esos abrazos en los que las personas entregan el corazón y el alma, al castaño al principio le resulta incómoda esa situación pero luego de unos instantes se deja hacer. El gemelo por su parte al finalizar el abrazo que su novio le ha dado al chico, sólo le demuestra su afecto con un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

-Muy bien, mejor ¿no?- comenta el gemelo después de sobarle el golpecillo, despeinando un poco al castaño quien sólo deja escapar una sonrisa - todos ¿helado?- Ethan se aleja con los índices apuntando a los chicos del columpio.

Danny habla con Stiles mientras Ethan les da un poco de espacio para ir por unos helados. Las palabras de Danny son solo para reconfortar al chico, para ayudarlo a asumir que quizá no ha tomado la decisión correcta si se siente mal, o que se dé tiempo para que quizá en algunos días todo haya mejorado y se dé cuenta que ha sido lo mejor.

-Lo importante- Danny continua con su discurso –es que estés bien, si te avergüenzas de sentir algo por un chico, no puedes ser feliz, debes de afrontar y aceptar esa parte de ti, porque ya lo sabes  y estas seguro de eso Stiles- Danny suspira levemente antes de continuar –nunca es fácil amigo, pero para eso estamos los amigos, los verdaderos y si Scott o Allison o no sé, Boyd por decir alguno no te aceptan tal como eres quiere decir que nunca fueron tus amigos-.

-Gracias Danny- Stiles le dice las palabras desde el corazón –de verdad necesitaba escuchar eso, Isaac no me ha mencionado nada de él o de este asunto durante estas semanas, ya sabes cómo es, sólo me acompaña, me deja estar en silencio, pero a veces  es bueno no ser siempre el que habla-.

Ethan también quiere ayudar a Stiles, así que le manda un mensaje a su gemelo mientras compra los helados,  ambos harán algo alocado (raro en ellos) para animar a su amigo. Finalmente regresa con los chicos a los columpios llevándoles los helados y mirando sospechosamente al castaño, quien lo observa pero no nota nada (tan raro) no lo nota hasta  que ya es tarde y se ve envuelto en otra aventura salvaje con los gemelos.

 

Ethan y Aiden

No lo entendieron la primera vez y esta vez lo volvieron a hacer. Secuestro. Sí, eso se llama secuestro, un salvaje secuestro, pero está vez es diferente, pues Ethan le ha contado todo, pero absolutamente todo a Aiden, así que este gemelo al llegar frente a Stiles, al día siguiente de su encuentro en el parque con su hermano, lo primero es.

-¿Con que te gusta Derek?- para Aiden lo sutil no le va.

-¿Qué?- Stiles solo deja escapar un grito con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, para luego ver enojado a Ethan –eres un… eres un-.

-Un excelente amigo- contesta tomando a la fuerza al chico –que te hará sentir mejor, y si lo que necesitas es olvidar a Derek, nosotros te ayudaremos-.

Así que los gemelos lo toman a la fuerza, Stiles ya no opone resistencia porque sabe que le ira peor, eso si se queja de todo, finalmente lo han vestido (bueno Ethan ha elegido la ropa que llevará mientras que Aiden lo miraba amenazadoramente) y alistado para una tarde de domingo en…

-¿Pero a dónde vamos a ir?- pregunta preocupado el castaño.

-Tú calla y vamos- le dice Ethan –es idea de Aiden, así que tú sabes si te pones difícil-.

Stiles solo pone los ojos en blanco y se sube al auto de los gemelos, mentalmente le agradece  a la vida que los chicos no hayan venido en sus motos, pues no podría sobrevivir otro viaje alocado con esos dos, pero eso le lleva  a otra incógnita, si los gemelos llevan carro ¿A dónde lo llevan?

Los chicos dejan que Stiles se siente en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Ethan maneja y parlotea de lo bien que se la va a pasar.

-Yo pienso- le dice Aiden directamente a Stiles adentrándose a la conversación que desde hace rato quería abordar –que si no puedes, no quieres o lo que sea con Derek, sea mejor que lo dejes por la paz, habemos muchos chicos guapos por ahí- Aiden suelta una carcajada viendo por el retrovisor la expresión del castaño.

-No me gustan los chicos- el grito sale de la garganta del chico con un poco de miedo.

-Déjalo en paz- le dice Ethan amenazante a su gemelo.

-Ya pues- comenta Aiden y poniendo expresión grave –lo que te quiero decir que si le das muchas vueltas a lo mismo con Derek quizá muy dentro de ti, no quieres estar con él y punto es mejor que veas otros horizontes-.

Y diciendo eso, Ethan se estaciona afuera de un café, uno desconocido, de hecho están en un pueblo desconocido para el castaño, ¿Cuánto tiempo manejaron? Pues ve en el horizonte como el sol se acerca al ocaso.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta el castaño asustado.

-Olvidando a Derek- le contesta Aiden para bajarlo a la fuerza de su asiento y haciéndolo que camine dentro de la cafetería.

Esos gemelos de seguro ya habían do a ese lugar y habían contratado a la gente porque era muy extraño que varias y varios se acercaran a la mesa donde se hallaban los tres y pusieran suma atención al castaño.

El plan era sacar de la soledad a Stiles, y para eso necesitaban mucha gente atractiva para entretenerlo, así que los gemelos llamaron a sus conocidos y conocidas de ese lugar donde antes habían vivido, Ethan hubiera preferido un antro o un bar, pero como era domingo nada de eso estaba abierto cerca de Beacon Hills. Así que fueron a un café muy popular y los resultados fueron interesantes.

El Cataño estuvo rodeado de atención pues ciertamente había mucha gente, pero especialmente un par de chicas y un chico fueron seducidos por sus encantos y torpezas, hasta parecía que se turnaban para estar con él y hacerle compañía.

Al principio el castaño estuvo remilgoso, pero poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por el ambiente, así que para las 10 de la noche, ya era el centro de la fiesta o encuentro o celebración rara. El castaño se encontraba extasiado con tanta atención hacía su persona, todo pasó tan bien, hasta que recibió su primer beso de una de las chicas, llamada Teresa, al principio se desubico, pero se dejó besar, se siente algo extraño, pero no le importó para romper su estado de armonía.

Después fue el chico quien le plantó un santo beso, que también correspondió, pero sin saber porque, simplemente se dejó ir por esos escasos segundos en los que tuvo contacto con los labios de Nick, esta vez se sintió incomodo después de separarse del chico moreno con cabellos ondulados, se sentía algo extraño así que se dirigió al baño al echarse un poco de agua, para que al salir de ahí la otra chica, de la cual ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre lo atrapó entre sus brazos y sus labios.

Esta vez Stiles se sintió fuera de lugar, ya era demasiado para él, en una hora había recibido besos y caricias de tres sujetos que se mostraban muy interesados en él, al ver su reloj casi era la media noche y se acercó a los gemelos que se hallaban muy contentos rodeados de sus amigos.

-Nos podemos ir ¿por favor?- dijo en voz baja el castaño al oído de Ethan, quien lo miro interrogativamente y asistió sin decir más.

Estando ya en el auto después de unos 15 minutos de abrazos y despedidas (y otros besos acosadores para el castaño) se sintió mejor, en el auto estaban Ethan y Stiles, esperando a que llegara Aiden quien se había retrasado pues había olvidado su chaqueta.

-No le diré nada a mi hermano- comenta Ethan rompiendo el silencio que se había formado alrededor de ellos –pero quiero que estés bien, y si tu bienestar es estar con Derek, lo debes de hacer-.

El castaño se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras de Ethan, parece que había leído su mente, pues justo después de besar otros labios, sintió la necesidad de regresar al moreno, de saber que aún era real aquel chico que le removía todo su ser. Stiles da una media sonrisa y tiene la intención de preguntarle a Ethan algo, pero este lo pesca antes de que hable.

-No fue Danny- le dice juguetona pero sinceramente el gemelo –pero lo corroboró- el gemelo hacía referencia a que si su novio le había dicho que al castaño le atraía Derek.

A Aiden le quedó un mal sabor de boca esa reunión pues logró captar que el castaño iba en el auto algo distante, así que se prometió hacer algo distinto uno de estos días en la escuela, este gemelo estaba empecinado en que si a Stiles le incomodaba estar cerca de Derek, debía alejarse de él, por mucho que le quisiera, así que esa iba  a ser su buena acción de la semana.

 

Aiden y Lydia

Aiden le ha pedido a Lydia que salgan los dos con Stiles, pero lo que era una buena acción termina como algo desastroso. Bueno más o menos.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de alguien- le dice el castaño mientras se seca la ropa.

-¿Crees o estás?- pregunta la pelirroja, levantando la ceja y sacudiendo su suéter para desarrugarlo un poco, al menos no acabó empapada, justo unos segundos antes ya se había arrepentido de haber llevado al castaño a ese sitio.

-Estoy enamorado, perdidamente enamorado- contesta ahora con más fuerza el chico que mira cuidadosamente la reacción de su amiga –pero no es lo que yo esperaba-.

-¿Qué es lo que esperabas Stiles?- le dice la chica más interesada ahora. Nunca antes había escuchado que el castaño mostrará interés en alguien más que no fuera ella (durante mucho tiempo) o Malia hace apenas unas semanas.

-Que no fuera un hombre- le dice con un volumen bajo pero claro, para que ella lo escuche.

Lydia lo mira asombrada y sin palabras…

Aiden ha logrado convencer a su novia de que salieran en compañía de Stiles, al principio ella se opuso pues no sabía a qué iba tal encuentro tan extraño, nunca antes habían salido en una “cita” con alguien más, y menos con el más ruidoso y enérgico de los amigos, pero al final el gemelo la convenció de que lo hicieran, así que para el miércoles de esa semana iban a ir los tres al cine y luego a tomar una malteada, o al menos ese fue el plan. Un plan muy inocente.

El primer paso después de convencer a Lydia era… convencer a Stiles, así que el gemelo no tardó en utilizar sus técnicas apelativas, es decir; amenazarlo de muerte (si se resistía le iba a contar a toda la escuela sobre sus sentimientos hacía un hombre, Aiden siempre ha sido tan… buena persona) y decirle que debía de salir para dejar de ahogarse en su pena por el moreno. Stiles estaba renuente a salir de nuevo con alguno de los gemelos, pero cuando se enteró que Lydia también iría pensó que el peligro iba a aminorarse.

La salida comenzó a las 5 de la tarde cuando los tres arribaron al centro comercial más grande de Beacon Hills, al menos no era en un bosque alejado de las personas o en un pueblo desconocido, al menos podría salir huyendo del lugar si era necesario. Después de mucha resistencia por parte de Lydia al ver cierta película entraron a la sala elegida.

 El cine estuvo bien, vieron la última película de acción que salió esa semana, nada de romance en pantalla y tampoco entre la pareja que acompañaba al castaño, pues Lydia no quería incomodar ni incomodarse con Stiles cerca, al menos la primer parte de la “cita” fue bien, eso sí, cuando Stiles y Aiden se quedaban solos (como cuando compraron los boletos o las palomitas o Lydia fue al baño, y muchas más que Aiden forzaba), el gemelo trataba que el castaño hablara con alguien, ya fuera hombre o mujer, de hecho logró que un par de chicas le hicieran suficiente caso al chico, quien con mucho esfuerzo se liberó de ellas, odiando un poco al gemelo quien lo veía satisfecho u orgulloso de como captaba la atención de los demás.

Al final de la película Lydia opto por ir mejor al boliche, juego en el cual la pelirroja era muy buena al igual que Aiden, solo el castaño era torpe hasta para caminar y tomar la bola.

Al arribar a lugar Aiden pidió refrescos para los tres y una bandeja de papas a la francesa, Stiles se sentía bien con ellos, a pesar del constante acoso de Aiden porque ligara a alguien, se sentía bien, era bueno hacer otras cosas, pesar en el mismo.

Ya estando listos donde les tocaba jugar, la primera en lanzar la bola fue Lydia, logrando que todos los pinos se cayeran de una forma muy elegante, Stiles solo se intimido un poco, nunca antes había visto jugar a la pelirroja, así que se sintió algo inseguro por su destreza, se ha de mencionar que el castaño había jugado un par de veces a los bolos, sin muy buenos resultados.

Luego fue el turno de Aiden quien con gran agilidad y fuerza lanzó la bola, derribando él también las piezas en su totalidad, logrando una chuza excepcional, su tiro mostró más que gracia su habilidad y destreza corporal. Stiles se volvió a intimidar sólo un poco más, sólo un poco.

Valientemente Stiles camina a su posición ya con la bola en mano, una bola con un peso menor  al que siempre juega un adulto peor no quiere hacer más ridículo que el de que por si va a hacer, o al menos eso piensa. El castaño logra lanzar la bola con algo de gracia tirándole a lo torpe, rezando en su interior que no se fuera por los huecos, sin querer el chico cerró los ojos cuando lanzó la bola y no los abrió hasta que escucho que algo se derribó, fueron tres pinos los que cayeron, se sintió aliviado, detrás de él, Lydia y Aiden le animaban a hacer el siguiente tiro, para que logara derribar los otros pinos, esta vez el castaño sólo derribó uno, pero al menos no se sintió un fraude total, solo medio fraude.

La partida siguió avanzando con un primer lugar muy reñido entre Aiden y Lydia y un tercer lugar muy retirado de ellos, ya casi al finalizar el juego Stiles se sintió con confianza de lanzar la bola como lo hacía Aiden, pues el gemelo lo hacía con una habilidad que dejaba boca abiertos a todos los presentes, así que tomó una bola del peso para adultos, y se paró muy decidido para lanzarla, pero algo extraño ocurrió, pues al lanzar la bola, esta se disparó para atrás, haciendo que el chico se cayera hacía atrás derribando a la pelirroja que se había levantado para tomar un refresco que le ofrecía su novio. Por lo que el castaño no sólo se llevó a Lydia con él asuelo, sino que se bañó con el vaso extra grande de refresco de Lydia y con los nachos que Aiden llevaba en la otra mano, al gemelo casi lo tira pero logró sujetarse sin lograr sujetar a Lydia.

El castaño se quería morir al ver la cara de enojo de Lydia pues se había caído con todo y ella, las risas no se dejaron esperar, sin embargo Lydia no mencionó nada, Aiden se rio un poco y le dijo que iría a avisar para que limpiaran el piso, dejando solos a los chicos.

-Perdón- fue lo primero que logró decir el castaño –no fue mi intención-.

-Lo torpe no se te ha quitado aún- le decía la chica mientras se acomodaba su rizada cabellera.

-Así nací y así moriré- soltó el castaño con un bufido que dejó escapar una sonrisa de parte de la chica.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta- comenta la chica ya peinada y ahora sacudiéndose la falda –no me molestó ni nada de eso, pero siento curiosidad del porque Aiden quiso que salieran con nosotros, y creo que piensa que no me he dado cuenta pero actúa como si te estuviera ofreciendo con cuanta persona se ponga enfrente de nosotros- Lydia lo mira interrogativamente.

-Está haciéndome un favor, creo- dice dudoso el chico –es que bueno estoy pasando algo desagradable y triste-.

-¿Es por Malia?- pregunta la pelirroja mirando como el castaño tarta de juntar los nachos en el suelo y ponerlos dentro de la bandeja de plástico para luego tirarlos.

-No, para nada- el chico duda un poco, pero puede ver el interés de Lydia así que lo suelta -creo que estoy enamorado de alguien- le dice el castaño mientras se seca la ropa después de levantar los pocos nachos que no se despedazaron.

-¿Crees o estás?- pregunta la pelirroja, levantando la ceja y sacudiendo su suéter para desarrugarlo un poco, al menos no acabó empapada.

-Estoy enamorado, perdidamente enamorado- contesta ahora con más fuerza el chico que mira cuidadosamente la reacción de su amiga –pero no es lo que yo esperaba-.

-¿Qué es lo que esperabas Stiles?- le dice la chica más interesada ahora.

-Que no fuera un hombre- le dice con un volumen bajo pero claro, para que ella lo escuche.

Lydia lo mira asombrada y sin palabras… Stiles se arrepiente de haberle dicho. Justo en ese momento arriba Aiden para decirles que se hagan a un lado, pues van a limpiar.

Los tres chicos después de unos 10 minutos de pensarlo deciden marcharse del lugar.

-Bueno ya es hora- dice el castaño ya afuera del local –me voy- esta vez no ha visto en nada a la pelirroja.

-¿Traes el jeep?- pregunta interesado Aiden mientras se abrocha la chaqueta.

-Sí, gracias- comenta el chico –nos vemos Lydia- le dice en un volumen bajo y como no obtiene respuesta se empieza a alejar despacio.

La pelirroja lo detiene y le da un fuerte abrazo, para la chica ha sido una noticia fuerte, no esperaba que Stiles le dijera de la nada, en un momento y lugares quizá inadecuados, una verdad de esa magnitud, aún no logra asimilarlo del todo, pero en su mente le pasó una conversación con Allison de hace algunos meses, donde la morena le comentaba sus sospechas sobre la orientación sexual del castaño, algo a lo que ella negó rotundamente, pues sabía que el chico mucho tiempo vivió enamorado de ella.  Lo mira extrañada, peor no le dice nada, lo suelta y sube al auto de Aiden quien los observa igual de confundido.

El castaño tiene la extraña sensación de que se está perdiendo algo, pero no sabe qué, al menos la pelirroja no mostró rechazo ante su declaración… al menos.

 

Lydia y Allison

Las chicas se han puesto de acuerdo para ir en auxilio de su amigo “heteroflexible” o “bisexual”, como sea lo van a ayudar.

Y es que para el viernes Lydia no aguantó las ganas de comentarle a alguien esa nueva información que ardía en su pecho por salir, así que entre todas sus opciones decidió que Allison sería la ideal para compartirle ese enorme secreto, porque la pelirroja supone que es un secreto, si no ya todos lo supieran.

Así que cuando le ha dicho a la morena está si se impresionó al principio pero remató con un “lo sabía”, la pelirroja se siente mejor sin la presión de tener para sí sola toda esa información.

-Pero ¿quién es el susodicho?- pregunta la morena en su asiento de pasajero, mientras la pelirroja da vuelta a la derecha el auto.

-No lo sé- le dice algo molesta –por tonta no le pregunte-.

-Pero… por eso vamos para allá ¿verdad?- pregunta juguetonamente la morena.

-Sí- contesta como mucho énfasis la conductora –vamos a sacarle toda la sopa, es más vamos a ayudar a nuestro amigo… ¿qué es? ¿Gay? ¿Bi? ¿Flexible?-.

-Si tú no sabes, yo menos- le contesta la morena algo confundida.

Las chicas se estacionan frente a la casa Stilinski. Se miran cómplices, y se apresuran a llegar a la puerta del castaño, quien tarda unos segundos para abrir la puerta.

-Por favor no- dice el castaño al ver en su puerta a las dos chicas con los ojos llenos de ilusión, al principio no había captado la energía y la astucia de las chicas, pero cuando le cayó el veinte se puso mal – ¿ya lo sabe ella?- pregunta con un quejido no muy masculino el chico.

-Sí y te venimos a  ayudar- comenta la pelirroja.

La morena entra arrastrando al chico de la puerta, la pelirroja es quien la cierra, y ambas lo llevan casi cargando hasta la habitación del chico, pues no quieren que el padre de este las interrumpa.

-¿Qué piensan hacerme?- pregunta muy preocupado el castaño viendo como las dos chicas dejan en el suelo unas bolsas que se ven peligrosas y comprometedoras.

-Primero que nada- le dice, más bien le ordena la pelirroja al castaño –nos vas a contar todo, y todo significa “todo” ¿entendido?-.

-Sí, nos tienes que decir quién es el susodicho, responsable de haberte sacado pro fin del closet- comenta muy alegre, más que alegre la morena.

-Por ¿fin?- pregunta extrañado observando a ambas chicas.

-Allison tenía la teoría desde hace tiempo- empieza a explicar Lydia mientras se acerca al castaño y lo sienta en una silla –de que tú eras… algo diferente, y aceptémoslo eres raro, pero ella también suponía que tenías gustos e inclinaciones no del todo heterosexuales… yo no le creí, déjame te digo… pero tú sabes, la duda siempre estuvo presente, hasta ahora- termina diciendo la chica ya de frente y con una de las bolsas en la mano.

-Muy bien ya has escuchado nuestra parte, te toca contarlo todo- ahora fue Allison la que se ha acercado a la silla donde el chico quisiera desaparecer.

El castaño deja escapar un suspiro y después de pensar unos segundos suelta con un volumen muy bajo, casi para que no lo oyeran, dejando en total cara de impresión al par de chicas que tiene de frente.

-Es Derek… Derek Hale- lo dice quedándose sin aliento al acabar de pronunciar su nombre, el nombre del moreno le ha quemado la garganta, quisiera tomar un poco de agua pero opta por no moverse de su sitio.

Las chicas lo observan detenidamente y luego es Lydia la que rompe el silencio.

-¿Y los detalles? ¿Dónde están los detalles?- se muestra algo molesta preguntándole al chico sin obtener más que un levantamiento de hombros como respuestas.

-Es muy guapo- declara la morena -¿Y él siente algo por ti?-.

La pregunta tomó en curva al chico, no se esperaba que preguntaran cosas sobre Derek, es decir, cosas que no fueran referentes al castaño en referencia del moreno.

-Yo… bueno- Stiles se había puesto rojo como tomate.

-También siente algo por ti- es Allison la que ahora grita de emoción.

-¿Entonces porque no salen y son novios y todo eso?- pregunta retadoramente la pelirroja.

-Le dije que no…- contesta tristemente el chico.

Es ahí cuando recibe los regaños y reclamos de las chicas, casi le pegan por haberse negado a andar de novio con un chico sumamente guapo, sensual y atractivo. Ese regaño duró cerca de diez minutos. Para luego desembocar en lo que se convirtió en una misión de noche y de antro.

Así que las chicas lo van a animar… al estilo chicas, el castaño se siente como un muñeco primero lo obligan a darse un baño, a rasurase aunque no tenga qué, después le dan ropa que han llevado para esa noche unos pantalones negros ajustados que enmarcaban sus ya torneadas piernas, y una camisa rosa desabrochada de los tres botones de arriba, unos zapatos sin agujetas algo puntiagudos para el gusto del chico negros, le depilaron las cejas sobrantes a regañadientes, le colgaron un dije en forma de trisquel para la suerte,  le han puesto colonia, desodorante, se ha cepillado mil veces, se ha peinado otras tantas hasta quedar según él igual, según ellas perfecto. El castaño está listo para arrasar.

Esta noche será la noche en la que el chico saldrá con ambas de antro para que fortalezca su rutina de seducción y ligue, para cuando este nuevamente frente a Derek, el moreno caiga rendido a sus pies, no lo dirá en voz alta, pero esta nueva perspectiva de sí mismo le ha dado algo de esperanzas para enfrentar a Derek cuando lo vea otra vez, si es que lo ve.

Al menos esa noche de viernes no le ha ido tan mal, ha bailado lo suficiente en el antro, supervisado por ambas chicas que le muestran cómo debe de hacerlo y “hacerlo bien”, cómo debe de caminar sensualmente, cómo debe de beber de la botella de cerveza, como debe hablar y levantar las cejas, y muchas más instrucciones de las cuales nos e acuerda, al principio de la noche le costó trabajo hacer lo que las chicas le pedían pero ya pasando de las 12 de la noche ya le salía el coqueteo natural. Eso si las amigas de Stiles se encargaron de correr a cuanta y cuanto se le acercara al castaño, pues lo estaban apartando para Derek.

Ese viernes estaba listo, así que para la próxima salida de antro (el castaño no lo sabe)  Derek debería caer a sus pies. Y planean que ocurra…

 

Allison e Isaac

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que a Stiles le gustan los hombres?- dice la morena mientras caminan por el pasillo de la escuela rumbo a la salida.

Las clases ya han acabado, y hoy no hay entrenamiento, por lo que la pareja ha decidido comer fuera de instituto y han regresado por sus pertenencias, en toda la comida, Allison estuvo hablando sobre mil cosas diversas, per justo ahora que están de vuelta suelta la pregunta como una bomba.

-¿Qué?- contesta desconcertado el rubio.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que a Stiles le gusta Derek?- vuelve a hacer la pregunta la chica ahora con más énfasis, el rubio no recuerda cómo fue que acabo en esa conversación, apenas es lunes y ya se ve enfrascado en una situación incómoda.

-¿Cómo… es qué…?- pregunta el rubio.

-Lo sé, eso ya no importa- le comenta la chica tomándolo de la mano y haciendo que la empotre contra la pared, quedando sumamente cerca los labios de manos –ahora debemos ayudara a Stiles para que este con Derek-.

-¿Quieres juntarlos?- el rubio se haya desubicado –espera… ¿has hablado con Stiles?-.

-Sí, de hecho el viernes salimos él, Lydia y yo en una misión de aumento de autoestima y sensualidad- puntualiza la chica dándole un casto beso al rubio.

-Espera, espera ¿qué?- el rubio esta desorbitado –y Stiles ¿se prestó para eso?-.

-Muy de acuerdo-contesta la morena enmarcando las cejas.

-Entonces no estuviste haciendo tarea el viernes, te fuiste de antro- comenta algo acalorado el rubio.

-No fue de antro, fue una misión- declara seria la morena.

-Pero fuiste al antro- le dice el chico haciendo un puchero.

-En una misión- vuelve a declarar la chica tomando por el cuello a Isaac quien al principio se pone un poco, pero finalmente terminan dándose un beso.

-Y fue una misión ¿difícil?- pregunta el chico ya con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es Stiles- argumenta la morena como si solo con el nombre del susodicho se explicara todo -¿tu cómo crees?- Isaac deja escapar un suspiro mientras alza los ojos al cielo –pero eso sí, ni Lydia ni yo, nos dimos por vencidas, lo obligamos a sacar lo mejor de él y conste que si tiene un lado sensual e irresistible-.

-Lo compadezco, de seguro lo obligaron con sus malas mañas- Isaac deja escapar una sonrisa burlona.

-Más o menos- contesta la morena –pero por lo que te estoy comentando esto, es porque quiero que el sábado que viene, invites a tu amigo Derek a una fiesta en dónde Stiles y él se encontrarán… y…-.

-¿Y…?- pregunta el chico muy intrigado.

-Eso ya depende de ellos- comenta la morena -pero entonces, la parte de la misión que te corresponde es invitar a Derek y no hay un “no” de respuesta-.

-Están locas- argumenta el rubio.

Allison le da unos besitos y unas caricias como respuestas ablandando al rubio. Quien al final de la sesión amorosa acepta la tarea. Justo en ese momento pasa una sombra rápidamente cerca de ellos con dirección a las canchas, haciendo que Isaac salga de ese momento meloso.

-Debo de hablar con alguien- le dice el rubio despidiéndose con un beso en la frente –luego nos vemos-.

-Claro mi vida- le dice coquetamente la morena –no olvides tu misión-.

-Por supuesto que no- dice el rubio con media sonrisa y a modo de despedida le d aun beso en la frente para alejarse por dónde se esfumó la sombra.

 

Isaac y Scott

El rubio camina hacia las afueras del edificio por un pasillo que da al estacionamiento, para estas horas ya hay pocos estudiantes que se ven a la lejanía en el lote de autos ya listos para marcharse  a sus respectivas casa, Isaac mira rápidamente y observa que la persona con la que quiere hablar se ha detenido justo a la mitad del camino para acomodar algunas cosas, el rubio se acerca despacio hacia la silueta que ya se ha puesto a andar. Como el alto rubio siente que no alcanzará al susodicho eleva la voz para llamarle.

-Scott- dice el rubio siguiendo a la persona dueña de ese nombre, quién duda un poco si girarse o no. Así que solo aminora el paso unos segundos pero luego sigue avanzando -espera- le dice el rubio apresurando el paso.

-No tengo tiempo- dice el moreno sin voltearse siquiera. Cuando escuchó su nombre supo de inmediato que era Isaac quien le hablaba, como buen amigo se iba a girar para verlo, pero también por la difícil situación en la que se sentía no quiso hacerlo, es más decidió echarse a correr pero optó por no verse tan cobarde.

-Quiero hablar de Stiles- dice el chico rubio para detener al moreno que ha dudado nuevamente, pero se ha girado al ver a Isaac ir hacia él reflejado en una ventana.

-¿Stiles?- pregunta confundido e interesado el moreno -¿le ocurre algo?-.

-Malo no… pero, es mejor que hables con él- le comenta el rubio, pues no quiere decir nada más sin permiso del castaño.

-No te entiendo- dice menos tenso Scott.

-Habla con Stiles- le dice el rubio dando un paso hacia el moreno, quien da uno hacía atrás, deteniendo en seco el avance de Isaac.

-Lo haré- le dice el moreno como si quisiera cortar la conversación.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le pregunta el rubio sabiendo la respuesta, pero quiere que Scott se lo diga –has actuado muy raro estos días, ni siquiera me has saludado cuando hemos entrado a clases juntos-.

-Nada…- Scott observa hacia su derecha que es por donde está la salida, pero no avanza como si se hubiera arraizado al suelo –yo… me tengo que ir-.

-Scott- le dice en un volumen fuerte pero agradable, una demanda amistosa -¿qué pasa?-.

-De verdad Isaac yo…-.

-Scott, somos amigos y quiero escucharte, ¿qué pasa contigo?- el rubio está interesado en lo que su amigo le diga así que suavemente se acerca a él, tensando un poco más a Scott quién se repliega  a la pared, esto no evita que Isaac quede lo suficientemente cerca para evitar que corra.

Scott gurda silencio agachando la mirada y tratando de encontrar las palabras, el chico más alto le toma el rostro en su mano derecha y lo levanta para mirarse a los ojos.

-Scott, dime, creo que necesitamos hablar ¿no es verdad?- el toque de Isaac arde para ambos.

-Sabes lo que pasó esa noche ¿te acuerdas?- Scott pregunta con miedo y esperanza. Las palabras le han salido por la presión y por el cansancio de estar huyendo siempre de su amigo. Isaac levanta una ceja en señal de estar atento –la noche en tu casa… la fiesta de fin de año- concluye el moreno, Isaac lo suelta despacio para seguirlo mirando a los ojos.

-Claro que me acuerdo- dice el rubio tanteando el terreno –sólo que no sé qué es lo que quieres escuchar sobre eso-.

-La verdad- dice Scott temblando de todas partes –aunque me da miedo-.

-¿Te acuerdas también tú?- Isaac deja colgar sus brazos a sus costados –digo de algo…-.

-Sí, poco a poco me he ido…- Scott deja de hablar y hace señas con sus manos para darse a entender, las manos las tiene frías y le tiemblan.

-¿Te gustó?- dice el rubio dando un paso en dirección del moreno –por eso quieres saber si a mí también-.

-Yo…- dice el moreno desconcertado, no esperaba que su amigo fuera tan directo –yo… no sé-.

-A mí me gustó- dice con mucho aplomo el chico rubio, sacado una cara de confusión y alago por parte de Scott –pero no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, fue una noche que pasamos bien los dos juntos, eso creo… además es extraño todo esto-.

-¿Te gustó?- pregunta nuevamente Scott como no creyendo lo dicho, Isaac asiente levemente –ah... esto es muy raro-.

-Lo es, estamos enamorados de la misma chica- dice el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Somos gays?- pregunta asombrado el moreno. La palabra le ha costado trabajo pronunciarla, de hecho ha estado últimamente distraído penando en ello, por esa razón no ha estado con Stiles al cien, por eso no se ha enterado que su amigo tiene un conflicto similar.

-Somos entes sexuales Scott- le dice el rubio mirándolo a los ojos comprensivamente –lo que pasó fue atracción, fue el momento, quizá solo sea por una noche o no lo sé, quizá nos volvamos a encontrar más noches, solo sé que no me arrepiento, espero que tú tampoco-.

-Entes ¿sexuales?- dice el moreno tratando de comprender –pero ¿qué dices? ¿Te acuerdas de todo? Si sabes que tú y yo estuvimos…- Scott solo hace gestos con la cara pues no se atreve a decirlo.

-Sí Scott, ahora me acuerdo de todo- le dice el rubio levantando los brazos como vencido -¿estamos bien?-.

-No entiendo- dice Scott aturdido –yo nunca yo…, siempre con chicas yo…-.

-Fue algo que aprendí de mis hermano y mis primos- Scott lo mira extrañado –no importa con quien sea solo que sea con las personas correctas, el amor, el sexo, el deseo son más de lo que ves en televisión o como te lo presentan en las envolturas de regalos, es más que eso, es simple, pero a la vez es muy complicado si tratas de medirlo, si tratas de entenderlo antes de sentirlo, Scott tuvimos una noche juntos, cree que la disfrute y mucho, no quiero que me des más de tu tiempo o de tus atenciones, somos amigos y lo que pasó, pasó entre nosotros dos, no te compliques, como te lo dije antes puede que solo haya sido por una noche o no lo sé, sólo quiero que estés bien, entendido que estés bien-.

-Ahora sí- contesta el moreno con más convicción –ahora si-.

-Vamos a ver a Stiles en la noche- comenta Isaac –las chicas han planeado algo para ayudarlo y estoy inmiscuido en eso, así que tu serás apoyo moral para él, ¿está bien?- mientras se aleja despacio de Scott.

-A las 8 en su casa- contesta con un volumen un poco fuerte el moreno para alejarse también hacía su bici.

-Nos vemos al rato- dice el rubio alejándose del sitio.

Scott traga un poco de saliva, salió mejor de lo que esperaba, o bueno ni siquiera sabe que es lo que esperaba, el ojiazul y su sonrisa de que “estamos bien” es una imagen que se queda clavada en su mente, el moreno agita la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

El rubio se siente aliviado de haber hecho las paces con el moreno, aunque se siente nervioso por haberle dicho todo lo que le dijo, pues en ninguno momento escuchó algo positivo de parte del moreno, sin tener conciencia de eso, el chico más alto esperaba que Scott le dijera que también le gustó estar con él… pero no lo dijo.

Ambos durante la conversación recordaron esa noche, juntos, las memorias les regresaron durante esos días después de la fiesta, ahora la versión completa. Estaban seguros aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta que todavía les faltaba más tiempo… por estar juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- muchas gracias por leer, para el próximo capitulo la dichosa salida del antro en donde Stiles y Derek se reencontraran y... por fin por fin... después de tanto... ocurrirá algo bueno... aunque también me gustaría escribir antes de ese precioso momento, un poco de Derek y estos casi 20 días que no ha visto a Stiles, pero quizá sea para otro momento... no lo se, en el camino lo decidiré, pero de que Stiles ya se ha dado cuenta de que el amor de su vida es Derek... ya lo sabe y no se puede equivocar dos veces... (espero)


	41. Nada es casualidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche esperada ha llegado, Stiles está nervioso hacía que Isaac habla con él confesándole algo que Stiles no se esperaba.  
> Derek ha llegado al antro con mentiras, pero se encuentra con una sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquí el nuevo capitulo... espero que les guste... no sé si esté tan romántico como se espera, pero de que ya se hayan juntos a partir de ahora ... es un hecho

41.- Nada es casualidad

 

La noche ha llegado, así que las chicas incluyendo también a Cora y Érica han llegado puntuales a la casa Stilinski para ayudar al castaño a alistarse, incluso Danny, Ethan y Aiden lo han ido a apoyar en esos momentos de poderío femenino, y a reírse un poco de Stiles mientras hace la pasarela frente a las chicas, esta vez han tardado sólo un par de horas.

En la semana los chicos se han comportado muy bien con Stiles, muy comprensivos, sobre todo Isaac, Ethan y Danny quienes no lo han dejado rendirse en esta nueva etapa de su vida, lo han acompañado mucho y le dan el aliento de que aunque todo es nuevo… es lo mismo de siempre.

Isaac ha logrado sonsacar con mucho, pero mucho esfuerzo (y se lo dijo a Allison que de alguna forma se lo debe pagar) a Derek, para qué asista al antro con él, jurándole y perjurándole que sería una salida por y con Camden, que sólo irían el rubio, su hermano y sus primos… nada más, esto último fue muy remarcado.

Finalmente Derek decidió acompañarlo después de que Jennifer lo convenciera, la chica ha sido un hombro en donde descansar sus penas, un oído para escucharle en todo, desde que la chica se regresó a casa del moreno, este le ha contado todo lo que le había ocurrido con el castaño, así que la chica lo ha convencido de que fuera para dejar de pensar en el chico, es decir; Derek no ha estado sumido en un rincón, ni llorando ni mucho menos, pero Jennifer lo conoce tan bien, que sabe que ha sufrido y lo mejor para eso es que salga, que viva, que respire otros aires.

Así que ese día la chica aunque ya a sus 7 meses de embarazo decide ir con él para no dejarle solo y que sepa que está a su lado, aunque más bien es porque tiene una pequeña esperanza, una esperanza, en la cual Derek se dé cuenta de que ella existe, de que también ella ahora está interesada en él. Sin que Jennifer se diera cuenta empezó a sentir algo por el moreno, quizá por atenciones, por sus agobiante tristeza o solo porque ahora se siente sola, sea cual sea la razón Jennifer se ha interesado a Derek, no le ha dicho nada, pero la esperanza sigue viva.

Isaac, su primo Zane y la novia de este, Esther, pasan por Derek  y Jennifer aunque cada quien se irá en autos diferentes, pensaron que sería buena idea ir juntos en caravana hasta el antro. Isaac le aclaró antes de salir con dirección de la fiesta que Camden llegaría al antro… se tuvo que morder la lengua pues notó que el moreno pudo captar algo extraño.

Stiles se ha manchado el pantalón con su jugo justo antes de bajar del auto, está tan nervioso, y está más nervioso pues Érica y por lo tanto Boyd ya saben de su interés amoroso por Derek, (la pareja al principio no creyó la noticia de la que se enteraron por boca del mismo castaño, sin embargo después de unos minutos fueron asumiéndola y sin muchas complicaciones, al principio fue raro con Boyd, pues él que nunca habla… habló y mucho, preguntándole muchas cosas que el chico no sabía cómo responder, Stiles se sintió bombardeado por la curiosidad y las preguntas tan raras que lanzaba su amigo Boyd, pero al final de tres días ¡tres días! Las preguntas acabaron y se sintió nuevamente ese lazo de amistad, transformado pero existente con Boyd) Cora también ha llegado sin sorprenderse de la noticia (eso quiere decir que Liam ya lo sabe, pues son muy buenos amigos ahora, la chica cuando lo escuchó de boca de Stiles, de hecho fue a la primera, el lunes, a la primer hora  a la que le contó todo lo que había ocurrido ese último mes con su hermano, (la morena ya sabía lo de la atracción, pero no se había enterado de nada después de la fiesta de año nuevo) a Cora le contó absolutamente todo, la chica escuchó atenta y con paciencia la conversación que se alargó hasta la hora de la salida, y al final lo abrazó diciéndole que lo apoyaba en todo y que estaba bien que aceptara lo que sentía por Derek y que luchará por él, (muy dentro en el corazón de Cora algo nuevamente se hizo polvo) es más le ha dado unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de salir de casa.

Isaac se acerca al auto de Stiles observando que el chico no se ha bajado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta el rubio con voz suave.

-Mira- le dice el castaño mostrándole el pantalón –estoy nervioso- mientras trata de limpiarlo con una servilleta que ha encontrado en el jeep, cuando venían al antro lo acompañaba Cora, sin embargo la morena se ha bajado del auto pues las chicas le han llamado para ponerse de acuerdo con algo.

-No te preocupes- tomándolo del hombro, el rubio le mira a los ojos –estoy contigo-.

-¿Va a venir Scott?- pregunta ahora esperanzado el chico.

-Emmm- el rubio hace un puchero con la boca –no lo sé, creo que sigue algo conmocionado por la noticia- el alto sube los hombros.

-Creía que él lo aceptaría más rápido que todos- dijo tristemente el castaño.

-Es que está pasando algo difícil- le comenta el rubio como no queriendo y notando como Stiles está a punto de bajarse del jeep–espera…- es una orden débil para el castaño y luego el rubio alza la vos hacía afuera del auto –Danny- el grito hace que el chico al que llama los voltee a ver -Stiles y yo entraremos en un minuto- el susodicho asiente y entra con Ethan al antro.

Derek y los acompañantes de Isaac ya estaban adentro cuando Allison le mandó mensaje al rubio para que supiera que ya estaban ahí, así que el chico salió para recibir al castaño, realmente ninguna de las chicas iba a quedarse para el suceso, bueno al menos en el antro, pues no querían estropear el momento, por lo que las cuatro, (Érica  incluye a Boyd y Lydia a Aiden) estarían cerca del antro en un bar donde tocan música en vivo. Sólo se quedarían Danny e Ethan para darle valor y obviamente Isaac para que no se viera tan obvio el hecho de que por arte de magia el rubio desapareciera de la mesa al hacerse presente el castaño.

-Escucha- le dice Isaac ya dentro del auto del castaño –debo de confesarte algo, no quería decírtelo antes porque no solo soy yo, pero no quiero que pienses que Scott se está comportando así tan distante contigo por lo de Derek, es más bien por mí- el rubio abre sus ojos azules un poco más para tratar de explicarse.

-¿Por ti?- pregunta el castaño extrañado.

-Por mi…- el rubio tarda más o menos unos 10 minutos en decirle al castaño lo que ha estado sucediendo entre él y Scott.

Poco a poco la cara de sorpresa, confusión y más emociones del castaño se queda congelada con todo lo que el rubio le ha confesado, ahora Stiles comprende porque Isaac le ha ayudado con lo de Derek, el rubio tiene un pensamiento muy interesante sobre el amor, la atracción, el deseo y el sexo, una filosofía que también el castaño comparte (ahora).

-Sc… Sco… Scott y tú…- el castaño se ha quedado anonadado en su totalidad –wow, eso es wow- el castaño mira hacia el frente –Scott debe estar muy confundido, pobre…-.

-Sí apenas hablamos el mismo día que fuimos  a verte- le dijo con aire de tristeza el rubio.

-Con razón se comportó tan raro esa noche- el castaño traga saliva para continuar –y luego se puso más intenso cuando le confesé lo de Derek, no le había hablado su madre, se fue por la presión que acaba de sentir por la noticia-.

-Dale tiempo, fue algo muy complicado para él pues tiene una situación algo similar- comenta Isaac tomándole del hombro.

-¿Tú sientes algo por él?- pregunta ahora más interesado el castaño.

Isaac ríe un poco antes de contestar –es mi amigo y lo amo por eso, pero de eso a amarlo como… como a una pareja o como lo que siento por Allison… no- el rubio ha dejado de sonreír pues medita sus palabras.

-Esto del amor y el sexo es tan raro, no es como lo publican en los libros más vendidos o las series y las estúpidas novelas, es complicado, es bello pero es extraño- el castaño levanta los hombros –nunca esperas, ni estás preparado para esto que te eleva hasta el cielo, ahora tengo la certeza de que todos podemos enamorarnos de quien sea, hombre, mujer… que extraño-.

-Basta de palabras, hay que entrar- le ordena el rubio. Casi empujándolo del auto.

Los dos amigos llegan a la entrada del lugar, el rubio le pide a Stiles que entre después de que él lo haga, pue son quiere levantar sospechas y que ya adentro busque a Danny y a Ethan, ya luego seguirán con lo planeado, Stiles se queda en la recepción del lugar donde está el guardarropa, mientras se mira en un espejo dándose ánimo,  y justo cuando ha decidido entrar, gira el cuerpo bruscamente para alejar los miedos y choca con un cuerpo que lo deja en el suelo.

-Perdón, perdón yo…- las miradas se congelan, El dueño de la silueta con la que choco el castaño se ha agachado para ayudar a levantarse al chico, pero justo cuando se ven a los ojos se pierden en la mirada del otro.

-Derek- una deliciosa palabra que surge de los labios del castaño, y que para el moreno escuchar su nombre de la boca del menor es música para sus oídos.

Derek de pronto se descubre débil y después de levantar de la mano al castaño se coloca una máscara con ceño fruncido y despacio trata de alejarse del chico, pero su cuerpo no le obedece, pues parece que cada célula, cada órgano, cada latido está en armonía al tener al chico tan cerca, por haberlo tocado, por haberlo escuchado.

-Debo salir- logra articular el moreno moviéndose con cuidado hacia la salida. Una mano lo detiene del hombro antes de que siga avanzando, un roce que le quema, pero que también aliviana.

-Por favor- logra decir el castaño en un suave susurro -Derek-.

El moreno se ha detenido pero no se gira para confrontar al menor, pues sabe que tiene las de perder teniéndolo de frente, mirándole a los ojos, observando sus lunares. Por lo que el castaño camina hasta estar frente al moreno.

El tiempo se detiene, el espacio se hace eterno, nada se escucha más que ambos latidos agitados a mil por hora, ambos se han quedado sin habla perdidos en los labios, en la mirada intensa del otro. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta los escasos centímetros que los separaban se han esfumado, están peligrosamente cerca.

-Derek… yo…- ahora la tensión es muy fuerte, tanto que Stiles no puede articular palabra.

-No digas…- Derek tampoco puede hablar lo único que puede observar son los exquisitos labios del castaño –ya has… dicho todo…-.

-Lo sé- Stiles ha quedado hipnotizado por lo increíblemente guapo que se ve el moreno –sólo… que yo… lo he….-.

Derek nunca antes había visto al chico, tan desgraciada y endemoniadamente guapo, atractivo y sensual, esa ropa, ese cabello, ese porte, esos labios es como agua para saciar su sed desértica.

Ya no hay nada que decir, ya no se puede estar tan lejos… y sin previo aviso los labios de ambos se acercan despacio y con timidez, como si todo fuera frágil pero al sentir el contacto del otro, la suavidez queda atrás, las ansias por sentir al de enfrente son tan fuertes, que el beso es un desenfreno entre lengua, saliva, boca, labios y caricias que poco a poco los unen tanto hasta que…

-Les pido de favor que aquí no se puede estar- la voz de un empleado del lugar les saca del universo que han creado –están obstruyendo el paso-.

Los chicos se dan cuenta del número de personas que están tras ellos con un disgusto en la cara, pues les han estado pidiendo permiso para pasar, pero ellos ni siquiera los habían notado. Ambos chicos piden disculpan y salen del edificio hasta el recibidor, ahora muy ofuscados por lo que acaban de hacer, pero satisfechos por ese momento.

-Stiles… perdón- Derek comienza a hablar nerviosamente –no lo volveré a hacer, sé que tú…-.

-Te quiero- dice el castaño para acallar al moreno quien lo observa extrañado –estoy muy seguro de eso, y espero que no se tarde para nosotros, porque he pensado tanto en ti en estos días que siento que ha sido una vida la que llevo lejos… bueno más o menos, no quiero sonar como un maniático, ni mucho menos, digo estoy nerviosos, porque la verdad he pasado mucho estos últimos días, digo… no te interesa pero yo sólo quiero que sepas, que… bueno no es fácil todo…- los labios del moreno callan la lengua disparatada y nerviosa del castaño que no podía dejar de hablar por los nervios y la emoción.

-Yo también te quiero- le dice el moreno cuando se han terminado de besar.

La lluvia hace de las suyas a un lado de ellos, todo parece un cliché, los dos se miran a los ojos y se abrazan muy fuerte para saber que eso es real, para saber que están juntos.

Isaac sale del lugar para buscar al castaño pues ya se había tardado y fue a preguntarles a Ethan y Danny si lo habían visto, pero detiene su búsqueda al descubrirlos abrazados en la entrada del lugar, dándose un tierno beso, el rubio no dice nada y mira a la distancia, la lluvia opaca un poco la vista pero puede observar también una sombra que se haya en un local de enfrente que observa a la pareja, y al encontrase con la mirada del ojiazul, rápidamente huye hacía la calle principal sin voltear hacia atrás. El rubio observa como Scott se aleja del lugar y toma un taxi. Aún sigue confundido.

Derek y Stiles deciden caminar bajo la lluvia con dirección de una cafetería-bar que se haya del otro lado, están tan encandilados uno del otro  que no se dan cuenta de los 6 pares de ojos que los observan del bar que tiene al lado, todas las chicas están muy emocionadas por verlos juntos, sólo Cora tiene un dolor semejante a su felicidad.

Derek y Stiles entran al lugar hay pocas personas, no han dicho nada desde que Stiles sugirió tomar un café.

-Esto es nuevo- dice el castaño, Derek lo observa mientras están sentados en la mesa –y extraño-.

-Extraño ¿lindo?- pregunta el mayor.

-Extremadamente lindo- contesta con una sonrisa el chico.

Ambos se ríen animadamente, mientras una chica se acerca para tomarles la orden, justo en ese momento Stiles se da cuenta que Marin se haya en una mesa cercana con una amiga, un destello de tristeza se deja fluir por su mirada. Pues observa que la chica tiene los ojos rojos ha llorado, y su amiga la consuela.

-¿Qué vas a querer Stiles?- la agresiva pregunta saca de su momento de pena al castaño pues reconoce esa voz, primero observa como Derek mira con algo de celo y molestia a la camarera y luego el castaño detiene su atención en la chica que cruzada de brazos lo observa enojada.

-Malia…- dice el castaño con un poco de miedo, no había hablado con ella desde hace tiempo, desde que cortaron, “qué tonto” piensa el castaño, como es posible que no se haya acordado que la chica trabaja en ese sitio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, justo con este capitulo empieza una nueva etapa de la historia!!!!! ya se acerca el fin, no se cuantos capítulos más pero si siento que pronto se acabará esta aventura.  
> Nota: en próximos capítulos esa situación de Isaac y Scott se aclarará y se sabrá con todo detalle.  
> Todavía hay que arreglar lo de Cora y Malia, ah!!! y se suma lo de Jennifer... ademas Stiles aún se siente culpable por el accidente de Marin. son pequeñas cosas que se han de resolver en esta etapa de Sterek y hay un poco más


	42. Ayuda y astucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> esta es la primer "cita" de los chicos... pero hay ciertas dificultades en ella, simplemente la vida sigue así que ellos deben afrontarla... por cierto tendrán una verdadera primer cita pronto... o esa es la promesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias gracias y otra vez gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!!!!! un nuevo capitulo, algo corto, pero quiero cerrar esa noche de encuentro de los chicos más adelante tendremos muchas aventuras de pareja, espero les guste!!!

 

42.- Ayuda y astucia

 

Después de haber hecho sus respectivos pedidos, mencionando que Derek se comportó un tanto celoso y antipático con la mesera (raro ¿no?) y Stiles no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza pues sentía que solo con  la mirada distante y de reclamo que Malia estaba lanzándole le decía todo lo que ella le quería reclamar que a decir verdad, era mucho, ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron bajando la mirada hacía sus respectivos pares de manos.

La mesera no le prestó la menor importancia al moreno (tal vez ni se dio cuenta de que era el hermano de Cora), depositando toda su atención pero muy groseramente hacía el castaño, ese castaño por el cual todavía seguía sintiendo algo, pues el amor no es difícil de olvidar, y ella sí que se había enamorado. Stiles también le tenía cariño, también se había enamorado de ella, pero a veces el corazón manda tan fuerte y pide lo que necesita, y lo que en esos momentos necesita y exige es a Derek.

Stiles, después de varios segundos de silencio frente  a la pregunta repetida y hastiada de la castaña sobre lo que iba a tomar recibió por parte de Derek una mirada de confortamiento (una deliciosa mirada si la hubiese calificado con palabras), así que pidió lo primero que observó en el menú que aún sostenía la chica pegada a la cara del chico; un chocolate caliente, después sin despegarle la mirada al castaño, Malia le preguntó a Derek sobre lo que tomaría, este contestó con suficiente volumen y con una intensión sobreprotectora y celosa para que la chica dejara de ver a su acompañante, incluso para que los que estaban a su alrededor, incluyendo a Marin y su amiga voltearan a verle, “un café cappuccino”, la mesera después de no saber que decir al notar como la atención se había puesto en ellos, se alejó de la mesa echándole miradas a la pareja (aunque ella aún no sabía que ya eran pareja, y que el moreno era por quien la habían cambiado, bueno más o menos, porque de que cortaron ya tiene casi un mes y lo de Stiles con Derek acababa de empezar esa noche).

Cuando parece que la tempestad (más bien huracán mezclado con erupción volcánica e inundación) había pasado el menor sintió una mirada sobre sí, así que no muy disimuladamente levantó el rostro y se encontró con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad, unos ojos grandes, hermosos, de un color oscuro, pues no podía notar muy bien su color por la poca iluminación del lugar pero que al entrar en contacto con la mirada del castaño se desviaron sin poder ocultar la sorpresa o la frustración que contenían, Stiles empezó a hiperventilar un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó el moreno observando el estado del chico. Tratando de hacer algo pero no logrando nada más que mirarlo, no osó tocarlo pues no sabía si eso empeoraría las cosas.

-Es Marin- contestó el chico y dándole una mirada al lugar donde se encontraba la chica. El moreno no volteo pero extendió ambas manos frente al castaño para tranquilizarlo y lentamente tocarle de los hombros como si fuera a contenerlo. Stiles agradeció el contacto que no duró más de tres segundos.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien- le dijo el moreno no entendiendo el comportamiento extraño de su acompañante, pues Marin sólo lo había visto, no había hecho nada más, incluso escuchó porque no se atrevió a verla, escuchó que se estaba riendo con su amiga.

-Me estaba mirando, me estaba viendo, quizá se está acordando de quien soy, quizá me reclame lo de…- Derek le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios para que guardara silencio y con la mirada más tierna que tenía, que eso es decir mucho sobre el moreno, pues él no regala esas miradas, (y Stiles ha guardado en su alma las dos que tres que ya le ha dado antes) le envía una sonrisa.

-Estoy aquí contigo, no pasa nada- el moreno se acomoda nuevamente en su lugar sin despegarle la mirada al chico quien sonríe y sonroja.

-Gracias Derek- contesta más tranquilo el castaño.

-Para eso somos amigos… también- no sabe cómo fue que esas palabras se escurrieron en sus labios y al escucharse dejó ir el “también”, sacando una risa alegre del chico. Porque realmente no sabe si ya son formalmente novios o que se debe hacer en esos casos, alguno ¿lo sabe?

Malia llega a la mesa para cortar ese ambiente ameno que se estaba construyendo, dejando equivocadamente las tazas, Derek observó lo hecho pero no dijo nada y las cambio de lugar cuando la chica se fue, Stiles le enviaba una sonrisa que ella no correspondió en ningún momento, y luego Derek le miro con comprensión, con complicidad. Las palabras sobraban. Pero eso sí, se molestó mucho con la castaña porque se comportaba muy cortante, tajante y grosera con el chico que era puro amor, amabilidad, ternura, simpatía, torpeza, sensualidad… bueno así lo veía él.                            

Hubo movimiento detrás de Derek, Marin y su amiga pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar, pero la chica, Marin, al pasar al lado de la mesa de los chicos, observó ahora sin nada de disimulo al castaño, tenía una interrogante en la cara, como si quisiera descubrir quién era el que tenía enfrente, el tiempo para el castaño se hizo eterno aunque solo fue un par de segundos, pues la mirada de Marin le calaba hasta los huesos, por la mente del chico pasaban muchas especulaciones, y la más terrible y la que él creía que podía ser la posible era que ella ya lo había reconocido como el autor del accidente donde su esposo falleció, “ese castaño era el culpable de su desgracia”. Pero la chica siguió su camino y antes de salir le echó una última mirada a la espalda del chico, esto lo vio Derek pero no dijo nada. Stiles respiró profundo y le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa al moreno.

Fueron dos momentos incomodos los que vivió la pareja, uno con Malia que al parecer se comportará como la mala del cuento, y el otro con Marin, quién para el castaño es la víctima inocente de la estupidez del chico.

Olvidando todo lo anterior, la ida a la cafetería-bar fue linda, primeramente porque ambos ya estando sentados y con las tazas de café y chocolates respectivas, no podían mirarse a los ojos, pues se apenaban y sonrojaban como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, como si por primera vez se estuvieran cortejando, Derek solo observaba con su entrecejo fruncido su taza humeante de café, mientras que con su mano derecha hacia bailar sus dedos índice y cordial. Stiles por su parte miraba hacía el techo tragando saliva más de la cuenta, tenía muchas ganas de hablar pero sentía que cualquier tontería podía romper ese clima armónico que se había armado.

-Stiles…- Derek fue quien rompió el silencio emocionando al su acompañante-¿A qué hora debes llegar a tu casa?- el encanto se terminó con esas palabras.

-Ah- contestó desilusionado – ¿ya quieres irte?- los ojos del castaño se mostraron algo tristes.

-No, no, no es eso… no para nada- contestó el moreno entendiendo lo que el castaño había entendido con sus palabras –digo… si quieres bueno, si quieres… ir a alguna otra parte, bueno… juntos, es decir… tú y yo… si, bueno, si quieres, estar conmigo, bueno no sé qué pienses quieres ir… sé que apenas… creo que…-.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a las…?- el castaño observa su celular para terminar su pregunta -¿a las 2 y media de la madrugada?- después le da un sorbo a su ya frio chocolate.

-Es cierto, no hay nada interesante a estas horas- comenta algo vencido el moreno –sólo antros y más bares- el moreno se sentía algo decepcionado por la respuesta del chico –si digo… nada interesante, supongo, pero bueno quizá para la próxima vez que quizá… digo, a una hora más familiar, más temprano, más con sol…- el moreno se odia a si mismo por actuar de esa manera tan nerviosa, por no saber que decir y no poder controlarse pero no puede evitar comportarse así pues el chico lo hace aturdirse demasiado.

Stiles comienza a reír de como Derek se hace bolas con sus palabras, así que guarda silencio, y frunce el entrecejo. Se ve algo molesto, así que Stiles le propone.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?- pregunta el chico con algo de esperanza en los ojos, haciendo que la mirada del moreno recobrara la luz.  Para Derek, es la mejor proposición que ha existido en el mundo, y no puede evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa –m padre ya estará dormido así que sería en mucho silencio-.                                               

-Sí- contesta inmediatamente el moreno provocando otra risa de parte del castaño, pero de    pronto se acuerda de algo –no, no puedo, digo si quiero, pero Jennifer- Stiles lo mira  interrogativamente.

-¿Quién?- pregunta con una sonrisa inocente.

-Ah, es sólo una amiga, vino conmigo…, bueno en el auto, no juntos… solo acompañados, bueno, si digo, todos tenemos amigas…., que nos acompañan ¿no?-Derek se pone aún más rojo.

-Sí, yo tengo más de una- comentó sin perder la sonrisa del rostro.

-Bueno, debo de llevarla a casa- contestó triste el moreno.

-Para la próxima vez, entonces- deja que los labios lo digan para calmar las ansias del mayor quien lo mira coquetamente con media sonrisa.

-¿Próxima vez?- dice muy triunfal el mayor.                               

En ese momento y para no perder la costumbre de que siempre están envueltos por momentos incomodos arriba la mesera, depositando toda su atención sobre el castaño e ignorando por completo al moreno (nuevamente y para variar), esa mujer sí que está enojada.

-¿Ya acabaste?- le dice la chica mirando que la taza no está ni a la mitad, y llevando la cuenta en la mano izquierda –toma, no dejes propina- la chica se aleja molesta después de aventar el papel en la taza del castaño, Derek no puede evitar una sonrisa y Stiles se la corresponde melancólicamente, de ahora en adelante se debe de enfrentar a muchas actitudes como esa, pero lo hará al lado del hombre de su vida. Ese hombre que le ayudará a superar las pruebas de la vida. Derek lo observa pues sabe que el chico es más fuerte de lo que aparenta y si no es por terquedad será por astucia que vencerá al destino mismo si es necesario. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gracias por leer, y si gustan dejar sus comentarios, serán bienvenidos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! espero esta nueva etapa sea de su agrado!!!!!!!


	43. Derek solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Derek espera por el castaño, a su mente le llegan algunos recuerdos que ya no tienen importancia, peor entre ellos una situación complicada con alguien más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Qué tal????????????? aquí el nuevo capitulo hehehehehehe espero lo disfruten!!!!

43.- Derek solo

Mientras el moreno lo espera después de clases, en su cabeza le llegan como recuerdos lejanos esos quince o casi veinte días que estuvo lejos de él, después de que lo rechazara la primera vez (técnicamente fue el primer rechazo, pues antes no habían hablado de nada y pues no cuenta ¿o sí?), hasta una sonrisa le surge recordar aquellos días, pues eso que sentía, esa furia, dolor, miedo, confusión… se han ido, se han terminado ahora solo se siente feliz y pleno. Pero esos días siempre se quedaran instalados en la memoria de su dolor, en la memoria de lo que pasaría si nuevamente Stiles y él se separaran, agitando un poco la cabeza decide alejar esos pensamientos.

Esos días los pasó al lado de Jennifer, Cora lo visitó un par de veces, pero fue Jennifer quién lo acompañó en su dolor durante varios días, es más lo hacía reír, que ya es demasiado en el moreno, sin embargo, Derek no es de los que se tira a llorar o que busca el consuelo ajeno, no, él sólo siente el dolor pero no lo sufre, él lo guarda y de alguna forma lo va sacado, lo va vaciando de su organismo como el ejercicio, el trabajo, ayudando a Jennifer, pero como todo hombre a pesar de ser muy fuerte, también se deja doler. (Esta ocasión el dolor es diferente a otros que ha sentido, siente como su corazón se parte en dos, como su alma deja de ser brillante, siente morir cada segundo).

Siempre en las noches cuando ya eran más de la una de la mañana se despertaba ansioso, lleno de confusión y agitación, lleno de esperanzas desesperadas, se despertaba pensando en el castaño. Lo soñaba del diario, no mencionó nunca eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Cora, pero despertaba casi gritando su nombre, ¿acaso el chico le había embrujado? La verdad es que el moreno se había rendido al amor total y completamente, esa sería la única explicación para entender cómo es que Derek se sentía incompleto, ya se había enamorado antes, pero lo había superado con más facilidad, ahora era distinto desde el principio hubo extraños indicios, raras formas, se sentía diferente estando con el castaño, pero no se dio cuenta de que había perdido la razón y el corazón por él, hasta que ya era tarde, hasta que ya no había vuelta atrás, hasta que palpitar no podía salir natural sin pensar en Stiles. Esa sensación la vivía al mil ahora que ya no estaba cerca de él.  

Hubo un par de noche en las cuales, (Jennifer aun no llegaba a su casa), cuando sintió la soledad a todo lo que daba, le dolía respirar pero no intentó pedir ayuda, arrastrando se fue de su estudio la primera vez (la segunda fue desde su trabajo) a su cuarto, casi no podía caminar pues cada paso que daba era más pesado que el anterior. Manejar del trabajo a su casa fue un martirio se hizo casi el triple de tiempo, pues todo lo que le rodeaba lo amenazaba con lastimarlo, pero ambas ocasiones logró llegar a su habitación a trompicones, justo se dejó caer en la cama boca  abajo y lentamente se volteó para mirar el techo, el silencio se hizo profundo insoportable, lentamente se fue haciendo un ovillo para dejar fluir las lágrimas que no comprendía como es que iban saliendo sin ni siquiera llorar de verdad, sentía el frío en el pecho, sentía las enormes ganas de gritar, de buscarle, de encontrarle y odiarle con todo el corazón por hacerlo sufrir de esa manera.

Ese par de noches se quedó dormido de cansancio y ansiaba estar ocupado, pensar en otra cosa, dejarse ir por la vida, como si la corriente pudiera borrarle la memoria del chico. Incluso dejó de hacer ejercicio matutino con Isaac pues el rubio le recordaba al mil por cien a su castaño. El ojiazul no hizo ningún comentario, pero el moreno puedo advertir la decepción en su mirada, sabía que el alto chico no tenía la culpa de nada, pero a veces el corazón, el alma y la mente necesitan cortar de tajo para sanar.

Los días fueron pasando, nada más eso pasando, hasta que Jennifer llegó a su casa, con ella ahí, la luz regresó, la esperanza de verse distinto se encendió, y era porque la chica lograba sacarlo de ese estupor que lo mantenía en una nube aparte del mundo, con las visitas de Cora también se despejaba, no salió en ningún momento de su casa, ni siquiera porque su hermana le rogaba que fueran a casa de sus padres, sólo iba y regresaba del trabajo y del gimnasio hasta la puerta de su casa, nunca se desviaba ni por error. Además ya no escuchaba la radio… pero poco a poco el cielo dejó de ser nublado.

Derek iba cada vez más por el buen camino de recuperación, incluso Jennifer logró que salieran a cenar un día, el moreno se comportó muy bien, no dio muestra de sentirse fuera de lugar o incomodo, pero al regresar a su habitación y escuchar una canción en la radio que su compañera de casa había puesto, sintió ese dolor agudo que solo los que han amado de verdad pueden sentir, una pequeña sonrisa de dolor surgió en su rostro “al menos estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo” fue lo que se dijo para animarse, para dejar que esa sensación de peso en su cuerpo se marchara. La noche fue larga, porque es afirmación anterior no fue del todo cierta, apenas habían estado juntos, apenas se habían besado, apenas habían hablado, apenas se habían tocado… apenas… apenas fue todo lo que retumbaba en su cabeza, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Mientras el moreno recuerda todos estos episodios, escucha el sonido de la campana que anuncia el término de la jornada escolar, así que se recompone y camina los dos pasos que le separan del auto de Stiles, ha dejado estacionado su camaro a un costado, no se pusieron de acuerdo en eso del transporte, aún no se acostumbra a pensar en los dos juntos, pero disfruta como las torpezas de ambos son tan románticas, así que supone que cada quien manejara hasta el restaurante o hasta la casa de alguno o donde sea que vayan a comer.

A lo lejos en la puerta de la entrada ve al rubio Isaac con una enorme sonrisa abrazado de Allison platicando vivamente, se lanzan un saludo lejano pero amable (le debe mucho a ese chico, mucho para estar feliz con Stiles ahora) a un costado van la rubia que hace tiempo quería con él, con un poco de trabajo recuerda su nombre… Érica con el que parece su novio, no recuerda el nombre del chico, pero se ven perfectos juntos (o será que porque está enamorado y está con el amor de su vida todo a su alrededor es hermoso e irradia felicidad) también ve a la pelirroja por la que Stiles estuvo mucho tiempo enamorado con un chico que no sabe cuál de los gemelos es, bueno el nombre pues siempre los confunde, Ethan o ¿Aiden? Seguidos muy de cerca por el otro gemelo de la mano de Danny. Justo el moreno deja escapar una sonrisa, se sabe el nombre de todos (o casi todos) los amigos de su… Stiles, iba decir “novio” pero aún no resuelven esa parte.

Al final de las parejas puede ver a Cora con un niño rubio de ojos claros, a él no lo conoce pero supone que es Liam, el nuevo amigo de su hermana, ella lo ve y le lanza un saludo distante, si se pone a pensar un poco el moreno, su hermana ha recibido muy bien la noticia de que Stiles y él ahora están juntos, aún recuerda que ella siente algo especial por su amigo Stiles, pero lo ha dejado pasar, de hecho el moreno está muy seguro de que Stiles no sabe nada de eso. Tampoco ha hablado con Cora de ello ahora, pero como un buen hermano sabe que esa decisión le duele en el alma, le duele en el fondo, sólo espera que su hermana algún día encuentre a alguien más, alguien que le corresponda.

El moreno siente una mirada intensa a su costado izquierdo y despacio (y retadoramente como siempre) voltea para descubrir quién le mira de esa forma, se encuentra con los ojos de una chica castaña quien le sostiene la mirada hasta que se sube al auto de una chica asiática, la chica que maneja al parecer se llama Kira pues Cora y Liam le gritan su nombre despidiéndola o diciéndole algo más, algo que Derek no pone atención pues la castaña lo sigue mirando intensamente, justo antes de que arranque el auto y desaparezca de su vista el moreno recuerda a esa chica, es la misma del bar, es la misma que antes estaba con Stiles, es Malia. ¿Por qué no la había reconocido? Esa mujer le causó tantos celos y maldiciones en el pasado.

El moreno mira nuevamente a la puerta de salida y ve ahora  al chico pedante, ese de cabello y peinado muy rebuscado con otro que le llaman por su apellido ¿Greenberg acaso? No recuerda el nombre del primero pero apuesta a que es el exnovio de la pelirroja,  pero eso no importa, pues esos dos desparecen de su visión justo un segundo después, ya que el mundo se ilumina intensamente detrás de esos dos. La imagen más celestial que puede encontrar se hace presente a sus pupilas, la imagen que puede descubrir y redescubrir y que le fascinaría seguir viendo sin miedo a cansarse. Stiles.

Un día dentro de sus oscuras jornadas, llegó el rubio ojiazul para invitarlo a bailar, por su hermano Camden (a decir verdad Camden y él no eran tan amigos, lo fueron en la secundaria y unos años en la prepa, pero las cosas cambian, los dos tomaron caminos diferentes y pues, el cariño existe, pero la amistad a veces es extraña) que iba ir a la ciudad o algo así, no puso mucha atención, ni contestó nada, pero después de esa visita de Isaac, hubo varias, no recuerda cuantas, pero que iba del diario después de la escala (como si su tarea o misión explicita era que él aceptará ir al antro con ellos) también se percató de que  se quedaba a conversar con Jennifer algo que no hacía antes,  lo notó el moreno cuando ya era jueves, además la chica  secundaba al rubio (tampoco supo cuando empezó eso), diciéndole a Derek que debería salir, si era necesario ella lo llevaría a rastras.

Para el viernes fue tanta la insistencia de ambos chicos que Derek para ponerle fin a esas insistencias agobiantes les dijo que si, que si iría al dichoso antro a festejar o a ver o a lo que fuera con Camden, puedo notar la cara de enorme satisfacción de Isaac, de seguro se tramaba algo y justo en ese momento se arrepintió de su decisión, peor como todo hombre de palabra, se atenía a las consecuencias de abrir la boca.

Derek dejó con suma paciencia que Jennifer eligiera su atuendo para el antro, fue como un muleco de juguete al que le seleccionó hasta los calcetines que iba a llevar. Si no fuera porque son amigos, el moreno creería y se dijo a si mismo (somos amigos ¿verdad?), que la chica se esforzaba por quedar bien con él, como si coqueteara con él, a Derek esa idea que le cruzó por la cabeza le causo un poco de gracia, pues estaba muy seguro de la relación que tenía con la chica, esa relación de amigos, sin embargo, no dijo ni preguntó nada, de seguro era imaginación suya.

También supone que la intención de su amiga Jennifer no fue otra que un juego, si un juego, cuando en el antro cuando ya estaban dentro y que Isaac había desaparecido al baño (por un buen rato) y que el primo de este con su novia se hallaban bailando, la chica le haya estado acariciando el brazo izquierdo muy suavemente y que poco a poco la cercanía que existía en ellos (entendiendo como cercanía los 40 o 50 centímetros de distancia entre ellos) se fuera haciendo más cercana. Si se acercó mucho la chica a él, terminando en un beso tímido.

Tal vez era alucinaciones suyas o quizá fue él el que buscó ese beso, ya que se encontraba desconsolado. Tal vez ¿no? El asunto fue que se encontró enredado en un pequeño beso con Jennifer, delicadamente se apartó de ella, pidiéndole perdón, no recuerda si le correspondió o no, pero de que está seguro de que sus labios y los de ella se rosaron, está muy seguro.

Ahora ya no importa ese beso, para él lo único importante es el chico que se acerca cada vez más a él con esa enorme sonrisa traviesa y nerviosa, con esos lunares que danzan con cada movimiento que hace. Lentamente se separa del auto en el que se ha recargado y se coloca exactamente frente al chico que despacio se detiene frente a él. Se miran a los ojos y el mundo desaparece, no necesitan tocarse (aún) con el solo hecho de saberse juntos, de verse, de escuchar el latido del otro, basta para sonreír y enfrentarse a las adversidades.

Ese día en el antro, la sensación de besarse con Jennifer le dejó amarga la boca, así que se retiró del lugar, quería un poco de aire, quería escapar de eso que acababa de vivir. La chica solo lo vio algo extrañada y decepcionada de la reacción del moreno, pero no dijo nada más. Derek sigue creyendo que ese beso no significó nada (y para él no significó nada) pero para ella no, para ella eso representó su oportunidad de luchar por él, tal vez la vida le sonríe un poco dejándole paso con su mejor amigo, con un antiguo amor.

El estacionamiento se ha vaciado muy rápido pues todos tenían prisa de llegar a dónde sea que fueran, solo han quedado el castaño y el moreno mirándose a los ojos y diciéndose unas cuantas palabras, todo se vuelve torpe y tierno a la vez, todo es sensual e inocente, se siente la pasión y el deseo, todo ha cambiado y despacio como si el mundo dependiera de ellos extienden una de sus manos y se tocan suavemente, el contacto es eléctrico, puro y fuerte, despacio entrelazan los dedos y se sonríen al mismo tiempo, con ese toque se han dicho todo.

-¿Ahora a dónde?- pregunta Stiles rascándose la cabeza torpemente.

-¿Hasta el fin del mundo?- pregunta con una sonrisa el moreno sin dejar de tragar saliva.

-¿Por qué no?- le dice el castaño y despacio una nube tapa el sol de la tarde, el viento llega a ellos y los hace temblar, despacio el día sigue y con él ellos a su primera cita.

Ahora Derek ya no está solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Lo sé, lo sé soy muy rosa ahora hahahahah pero bueno digo despacio con esos dos para que se disfrute mejor hehehehehehehehhe, me encanta que ya estén juntos, y lentamente dejó rastros de las complicaciones que poco a poco irán mostrándose en su relación, espero les haya gustado y comenten si les gustó o no... gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!! y suerte pronto el nuevo cap.!!!!!!!!!! con una verdad que se revelara y dará complicación a su relación, una de las varias que vienen.


	44. Por él… ahora si cualquier cosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los nervios, los deseos, las citas... a veces cando se está enamorado se hacen cosas torpes, quizá porque el amor nos entorpece ¿no?  
> El sheriff hace sufrir solo unos segundos a Derek...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, que tal?? espero que se hallen super bien, aquí el nuevo capitulo! espero les guste

44.- Por él… ahora si cualquier cosa

-Lo haré- es lo que le dijo Derek a Stiles antes de que entraran por la puerta para la casa Hale.

-Derek… yo…- el chico tenía miedo, en verdad y mucho –yo no te puedo prometer lo mismo-.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, pero quiero que tengas la seguridad de lo que yo siento por ti, así que esta es la forma de mostrártelo- Derek está ya dentro de la casa y le extiende la mano al chico para que entre… ambos están frente a un momento muy particular e importante, se siente el nerviosismo, el miedo pero sobre todo la decisión del moreno por hacer lo correcto… por hacerlo bien desde el principio. Casi es febrero, ya han estado juntos unos días, es tiempo de dar el paso…

Hace algunos días:

Stiles se despereza despacio, poco a poco abre los ojos y la luz del sol entra por su ventana iluminando su día, una sonrisa cruza su rostro e inmediatamente se levanta para quedar sentado en su sitio, observa a su alrededor, mira como su cuarto ha ido cambiando conforme a crecido, ya no tiene tantos posters de videojuegos o de bandas, ahora se siente un poco adulto, sus paredes se ven “limpias” de adornos, sólo tiene algunas cosas que ha ido adquiriendo al paso de los años y que se han vuelto importantes o representativas de alguien, pronto tendrá 18 años, pronto saldrá de la preparatoria, pronto estará en la universidad, pronto... pronto... pronto tendrá su "segunda-tercera cita" con Derek, así es, el castaño se siente emocionado por esta cita, ya que los dos estarán en el departamento del moreno, hace tiempo que no entra a ese lugar,  y eso lo agita y alegra pero también lo pone nervioso, si su memoria no le falla, la última ocasión que estuvo en el departamento de Derek fue la que destapó las sospechas y momentos embarazosos con los demás chicos, fue la noche que pasaron juntos, muy juntos aunque no se acuerde, el chico tiene curiosidad de como habrá alistado su departamento el moreno, porque supone que lo arreglará para que estén los dos juntos una tarde amigable, ¿no? O será que para Derek será como un día normal.

Derek le ha solicitado a su vecino y amigo Isaac que le ayude con su departamento, el rubio ha sospechado desde el principio que es porque Stiles lo irá a visitar, pero no ha dicho nada en voz alta, sólo lo necesario para que Derek sepa si está bien ese color de mantel o si esa planta está muy a la derecha o si falta dar más barridas a ese espacio que ya de por sí está demasiado limpio. Los dos están muy concentrados acomodando cada uno su tarea específica hasta que Derek interrumpe el silencio con una pregunta vacilante. De hecho lleva toda la compañía de Isaac tratando de preguntarle ciertas cuestiones que aunque parezca raro, no sabe cómo resolver.

-¿Crees que debo pasar por él?- Derek no lo mira solo deja caer la pregunta al aire, como si fuera un anzuelo. Como si tratara de parecer casual, muy casual.

-¿Por quién?- dice el rubio pues le ha tomado por sorpresa. El alto chico mira fervientemente al moreno interrumpiendo su trabajo, pero el dueño del departamento parece que ni se mosquea, ni siquiera parpadea.

El moreno deja espacio para que Isaac comente algo más pero como no lo hace se exaspera un poco, no quiere decir más de lo necesario, no quiere parecer desesperado, no quiere que el rubio se dé cuenta que está demasiado (demasiado es poco) emocionado por tener a Stiles en su departamento, por estar demasiado cerca de él, porque acepto pasar unas horas en casa de Hale.

-Sabes a quien me refiero, por eso estás aquí- le dice el moreno entornando los ojos.

-Ah, claro- responde ruborizado el más alto, quisiera reírse de la situación embarazosa que está viviendo su acompañante pero reprime la risa en una exhalación muy pronunciada  –pues no sé cómo sea su relación o cómo quedaron en que iba a llegar aquí- la respuesta del rubio no satisface en nada al moreno.

-Para empezar yo tampoco sé cómo está nuestra… relación, aún no hablamos de eso, y no recuerdo si él vendría para acá o yo iría por él o la verdad estoy nervioso, cada vez que lo veo siento que voy a empezar a hacer estupideces y seré el hazme reír de donde sea que estemos- Derek sube y baja los hombros a la par que habla –bueno es que… es que yo nunca he estado con un chico así como… como… oficialmente, bueno con Stiles no sé cómo estamos… bueno estamos bien ¿no?-.

-¿Aún no saben si son novios o que son?- la pregunta sale cautelosa de los labios del rubio, el tono que utiliza es como si quisiera tantear el terreno, no quisiera que Derek le arrojara el jarrón que justo ahora está sosteniendo en las manos.

…

… Silencio.

… y más silencio.

… ¿Será que he tocado una fibra sensible o qué? Es lo que de seguro piensa Isaac a l ver por segunda ocasión su reloj y observar que Derek tiene atorada la palabra en la boca.

-No- dice secamente Derek quien ha regresado a su tarea de acomodar unos libros sobre el estante.

Nuevamente hay un silencio.

-Vaya- se dijo para sí mismo el rubio –a estas alturas yo creí que ya hasta se iban a casar-.

-¿Qué?- la pregunta sale más aguda y desesperada de lo que debería.

-Es broma- contesta el alto con una risa entrecortada admirando la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

-Sería raro de todas formas- comenta el moreno después de un par de minutos en silencio –digo, yo aún no les he dicho a mis padres, nade de nada, bueno ni siquiera saben que también me gustan los chicos-.

-¿En serio?- pregunta extrañado el rubio –yo pensé que ya lo sabían, porque bueno siempre los he visto como muy abiertos de mente, muy comprensivos- Isaac puede observar que solo por un instante, pero solo por un pequeño segundo algo se descompuso en la cara del moreno, quizá haya algo más que no sabe - ¿por qué no lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no les has dicho?-.

Derek resopla un poco antes de responder –supongo que porque no tenía una razón verdadera para decirles, una necesidad de que ellos supieran que algo que nadie espera es lo que yo espero, que soy diferente por alguien que entiende lo que soy y que con esa persona me vuelvo igual que todos-.

-Como Stiles ¿no?- Isaac a completa una frase que no ha dicho el moreno, por lo que el dueño del departamento lo observa intrigado, pero asiente.

-Como Stiles, nunca…-el moreno como que se deja ir en sus pensamientos – nunca me había sentido atraído tanto por alguien y menos por un chico, digo al principio no sabía que me ocurría con Stiles, pero no tarde tanto tiempo en descifrarlo, me estaba enamorando de él, si he tenido un par de novias y si tuve una atracción con un chico con Dylan, pero ahora es distinto es como una mezcla de sensaciones, una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones, es como si todo lo bueno y lo malo fuera lo mismo y no importara, pues estoy con él, lo escucho hablar, lo siento respirar…- habar del castaño le saca una sonrisa linda y a la vez traviesa al moreno.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en decirle?- pregunta el rubio ya instalado en el sillón y jugueteando con sus llaves.

-Hay muchas razones- en ese momento el moreno recuerda nítidamente a Jennifer pidiéndole ayuda, su propio miedo por aceptar ese sentimiento, el accidente de auto, pero sobre todo a su hermana, a Cora llorando por Stiles –tal vez llegue a pensar que él y yo no debíamos estar juntos, que debía ser para alguien más-.

-Nunca creía que fueras tan… inseguro de algo- comenta el rubio con un poco de torpeza y sintiendo la mirada de soslayo sobre si continua –bueno quiero decir… tan dubitativo con algo, no creo que Stiles sea para nadie más… no he visto que mire, hable o respire de esta forma tan plena y brillante por alguien que no seas tú, ni siquiera por Lydia y eso que estuvo enamorado de ella durante mucho, pero mucho tiempo, hasta me daba pena por él, Derek lo tienes para ti completamente, eso no ocurre muy seguido debes de ser más… - el rubio no sabe que palabra usar, así solo utiliza las manos.

Derek deja escapar una risita, pero se recompone un segundo después.

-Yo también pensé que era más valiente-.

Han pasado dos horas y media desde que se levantó así que para medio día ya ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer (bueno más o menos, la responsabilidad en el hogar no es el fuerte del castaño y menos si se trata de hacer la limpieza en la cocina) pero ya se encuentra preparándole a su padre el almuerzo, hoy el sheriff comerá en casa tiene la tarde libre, por lo que Stiles es el que se encarga de llevarle  a la mesa la comida más nutritiva y acorde a sus necesidades, lo es decir en boca de su padre “comida aburrida y sin sabor”, a Stiles le causa gracia que su padre intercambie lugares con él , pues el que ahora cuida de la alimentación y casi, casi el que dice la frase “acábate tus verduras” es él.

El castaño tarda siempre como una hora en hacerle la comida a su padre y no es porque sea torpe en la cocina, es más bien porque se tarda en decidir que va a preparar, pero hoy ya lleva casi dos horas y no ha podido terminar el guiso, la verdadera razón es porque se haya perdido entre sus pensamientos entre Derek y lo bien que se ven juntos.

El castaño recuerda claramente cómo fue su “segunda-primera cita” después de salir de clases, una palabra no podría describir lo asombrosa, perfecta, hermosa, divertida, agradable, simpática, maravillosa, genial, inesperada, autentica, amena, deseable, sensual, impresionante, bella… que fue su cita, y es que al lado del moreno todo se vuelve distinto. Aunque claro aún no se pueden comportar como “novios” primero porque no han hablado de eso y en segundo lugar aún no se acostumbran a acercarse demasiado enfrente de terceros, ni siquiera enfrente de Isaac o de Danny lo pueden hacer. Mucho menos enfrente de extraños y conocidos de su familia, sobre todo de los últimos, el chico no ha pensado cómo tomará la noticia su padre si es que se llega a enterar que su hijo anda nada más y nada menos que con otro hombre.

A decir verdad, Stiles nunca ha hecho nada que apunte a que fuera bisexual, nunca, para ser realistas tampoco él lo sabía, pero estando en este punto, el castaño tiene cierto temor de que su padre se llegue a enterar de que anda saliendo en plan romántico con Derek Hale, que aparte de todo es mayor por unos 6 años, y que empezaron a salir antes de que fuera mayor de edad.

Definitivamente ese pensamiento lo trae a la realidad primero para terminar de cocinarle a su padre, ya casi dan la tres (faltan escasos 10 minutos) y él llegará con mucha hambre, y en segundo pero en principal lugar la resolución a ese dilema no dirá nada de nada hasta que ya sea tarde, (espera que sea muy tarde, ya cuando él este egresando de su licenciatura, mejor haciendo su posgrado) los problemas son mejor de lejos, no importando si son propios.

El castaño se siente culpable por esa resolución, pero no quisiera que su padre se molestara porque él está haciendo algo a escondidas. Su padre está enfermo y debe de cuidarse y una sorpresita de este tipo puede ser peligrosa, además el chico se pone a pensar sobre su madre, que pensaría ella de que su hijo es lo que es, a veces el peso de los padres es demasiado para soportarse en los hombros. El castaño se golpea en la cabeza para alejar esas ideas y mejor se concentra en lo que tiene enfrente.

Derek despide a Isaac y observa su reloj las tres en punto así que decide que lo mejor será pasar por el chico, el moreno supone que está solo en casa, como es costumbre, así que sería una linda sorpresa llegar con anticipación por él.

El moreno echa un último vistazo a la habitación y contempla que está perfecta, pero la conversación con Isaac le ha dejado mella en la cabeza, sus padres no saben que él es bisexual, sus padres no saben que anda con un chico menor de edad, sus padres… sus padres… sus padres. Pensar en ellos le hace pensar también en el sheriff, está muy seguro que el padre Stilinski no sabe que su hijo sale con él, de hecho eso le preocupa al moreno, pues no sabe de lo que es capaz un hombre armado, con mucha autoridad en el pueblo, quizá los vellos del cuerpo se le han erizado de miedo, quizá.

Derek decide subirse de una vez al auto y manejar con cautela, sin sobrepasar el límite de velocidad para no verse agitado a la hora de tocar la puerta del chico, le gustaría llevarle algo pero no quiere verse muy forzado, además no sabe si le gustaría eso al chico, digo es un hombre como él así que haciendo una comparación a Derek no le gustaría que le estuviese acosando con regalos o cursilerías cada vez que se vean, o que siempre pasara por él a su casa (no es una chica y Stiles tampoco)así que mejor se abstiene de comprar algo, y maneja derechito a la casa Stilinski (sólo por esta vez).

Al arribar a la puerta Stilinski respira para tomar valor, toca suavemente el timbre y se coloca en una posición corporal que él definiría cautivadora, pone una sonrisa sensual (a decir verdad parece tonto) pero cuando hay amor lo mínimo es perfecto.

Se abre la puerta y Derek debe de cobrar nuevamente la postura, sus ojos se le desorbitan y comienza a tartamudear un poco (maldito Isaac justo hoy teníamos que hablar de los padres).

-Bu… bu… buenas… tardes She… sheriff- esas palabras han durado toda la vida según el moreno.

-Buenas tardes Derek- contesta el sheriff muy extrañado -¿Qué deseas?-.

-¿Yo?- pregunta casi ahogándose con su propia saliva y miedo el moreno.

-Pues tú has llamado a la puerta hijo- contesta el sheriff mirando atónito al chico.

-Ah... es que yo…- el moreno en serio necesita que alguien le ayude.

-Derek- dice Stiles en un grito cuando sale al pasillo a ver porque su padre se tarda en regresar a la mesa --¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo…- Derek iba decir lo mismo me preguntó yo, pero decidió que era mejor no parecer más idiota de lo que ya se ve –pues…-.

-Es cierto dice Stiles- dejando atónitos a los dos que tiene enfrente –Cora me dijo que enviaría a alguien por unos apuntes, no pensé que fueras tú-.

-Sí los apuntes- dijo Derek respirando y sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir.

-Pues pasa hijo- le dice el sheriff muy amable –acompañas a comer la comida “saludable” que ha hecho Stiles-.

-Bueno es que yo…- Derek no se acordó de comer mientras estaba con Isaac, no se acordó que las tripas le rugían hasta ese mismo instante donde esas malditas tripas rugieron de hambre, ese sonido fue muy fuerte.

-No has comido- dijo el sheriff empujando al chico al comedor -acompáñanos-.

-Gracias…- dice Derek derrotado y compartiendo con Stiles una mirada de miedo y terror y todo lo peor que pueda existir en el mundo, también Stiles está que quiere que se lo trague la tierra.

Mientras comen, para ser verdaderos, el sheriff come plácidamente, Stiles pica con un tenedor su comida y Derek se traga la comida tratando de acortar su estancia, el padre Stilinski le pregunta a Derek sobre distintos asuntos entre ellos, uno que hace que Stiles se atragante un poco.

-Por cierto felicidades- comenta el padre dándole toda su atención a Derek.

-¿De qué…?- pregunta incomodo el moreno.

-Por tu hijo- contesta muy convencido el sheriff –o hija, ¿ya saben lo que será?-.

Stiles se ha quedado pasmado viendo a Derek, quien le corresponde la mirada, se ha puesto más rojo que un tomate.

-¿Cuál?- es lo único que logra preguntar el moreno.

-No te hagas  el que está esperando tu novia, la guapa- dice el sheriff muy contento.

-Cuéntanos- dice Stiles con un dejo de molestia.

-¿Mi novia?- pregunta ahora si totalmente desconcertado, sintiendo la mirada de Stiles entre divertida y celosa.

-¿O no es tu novia, la guapa que está embarazada?- dice el sheriff acabándose su plato de comida.

-Ah, ah- contesta aliviado el moreno por comprender por fin de que habla el sheriff –no, ella no es mi novia, y el bebé no es mío, es solo una amiga y le estoy dando asilo en lo que se mejora su situación-.

-Oh vaya- el tono del sheriff sonó algo decepcionado –es muy guapa-.

-Ya debo de irme- contesta Stiles dándole una mirada de complicidad a Derek.

-¿A dónde?- pregunta su padre extrañado –pensé que estaríamos juntos hoy-.

-Con Isaac, debo de… trabajar…- Stiles siente la culpa de mentirle a su padre, pero sobre todo de dejarlo solo.

-Está bien, no llegues tarde- el sheriff comienza a levantar la mesa -¿te llevas el jeep?-.

-Yo lo puedo llevar- dice con un poco (o un mucho) de emoción de más el moreno sintiendo enseguida la mirada del padre Stilinski sobre él –bueno, digo vivo cerca de su casa- el moreno traga saliva.

-Buena idea- comenta Stiles –no tengo para la gasolina hoy-.

-Bueno… yo mejor me voy a ver la tele, cuando llegues Stiles te toca lavar los platos- dice a modo de despedida el sheriff.

Esa comida fue la más incómoda de sus vidas, pero no importa pues ya están ambos en el auto de Derek rumbo al departamento de este, ambos se ríen de la situación incómoda-graciosa que acaban de vivir.

Las citas van de menos a más cada vez son más hermosas, son más perfectas, encuentran un punto donde todo está equilibrado, sólo con el hecho de rosarse las manos mientras comen palomitas, o de sonriese por alguna incoherencia, parecen dos adolescentes quinceañeros que se vuelven más torpes al estar juntos.

Derek y Stiles se han vuelto un poco tímidos cuando están con el otro, a lo más que han llegado es a besos apasionados con caricias sobre la ropa, a saborear la esencia del otro en el cuello y en la cara, a tocarse sensualmente bajo la camisa sin llegar o atreverse a quitarla de por medio, aún no.

De un momento a otro se han quedado con las frentes recargadas, sin zapatos, en un costado del sillón, con la película puesta, las camisas arrugadas.

-¿Qué somos?- pregunta el moreno.

-¿De qué?- contesta el menor sin despejarse ni abrir los ojos.

-Sí ¿qué somos?- vuelve a preguntar el moreno ahora despegando las frentes y mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Tú y yo?- recalca el castaño –no lo sé-.

-Digo porque… debemos de estar de acuerdo en eso o ¿no?- dice como si fuera un niño pequeño el moreno.

-Entonces…- Stiles se separa del moreno y se sienta a su lado pero poco a poco se pone de rodillas llevándolo a él también a esa posición –Derek Hale- Stiles se aclara la garganta mientras Derek lo observa extrañado -¿quieres ser mi novio?-la pregunta saca una sonrisa del mayor.

-¿Tú quieres ser el mío?- pregunta Derek mientras se besan -porque yo quiero estar siempre contigo-.

-No has contestado- comenta Stiles enmarcando los ojos.

-Por supuesto que si ¿y tú?- Derek ahora hace un puchero con la cara.

-Si Derek, si quiero ser tu novio- son las últimas palabras antes de perderse en un beso apasionado.

El nombre ya lo tienen, ya son oficiales, nada ha cambiado, nada se siente distinto, solo pueden respirar perfección. Pero algo que sí ha cambiado en esta cita es la resolución de Derek, justo antes de dejar a Stiles en la puerta de su casa, hablan de lo que deben de hacer y lo que sería mejor para ellos, un paso de valentía lo que les lleva al viernes siguiente frente a la puerta Hale.

El viernes.

-Lo haré- es lo que le dijo Derek a Stiles antes de que entraran por la puerta para la casa Hale, que para ambos se elevaba más alta que de costumbre. El moreno no había puesto un pie ahí desde hace algunos meses y ahora se enfrentaba a una situación primordial y que deparaba unos cambios enormes en su vida y al del castaño.

-Derek… yo…- el chico tenía miedo, en verdad y mucho, las manos le sudaban, toda la semana estuvo nervioso por eso, cada vez que se veían que fue un par de veces después de la cita en el departamento de Derek, el chico le mencionaba que si estaba seguro de su decisión –yo no te puedo prometer lo mismo- los ojos del castaño se hicieron enormes.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, pero quiero que tengas la seguridad de lo que yo siento por ti, así que esta es la forma de mostrártelo- Derek está ya dentro de la casa y le extiende la mano al chico para que entre…

Ambos están frente a un momento muy particular e importante, se siente el nerviosismo, el miedo pero sobre todo la decisión del moreno por hacer lo correcto… por hacerlo bien desde el principio. Casi es febrero, ya han estado juntos unos días, es tiempo de dar el paso…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> primero primero!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me encantó este episodio!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Derek sufriendo un poco con Stiles, en algún capitulo venidero (déjenme les digo) describiré y hablaré de lleno de una cita de estos chicos, mientras tanto algunas aventuras más!!!!!!!!!! estén al pendiente lo que harán en el siguiente capitulo definirá muchas cosas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!


	45. Amigos, preguntas, gimnasio y padres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día o más bien una tarde en a rutina de los chicos, una nueva rutina... una rutina de novios.  
> Con cierta revelación por parte de Stiles a Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA se acercan se acercan... las complicaciones se acercan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lo siento, lean y comenten si gustan.

45.- Amigos, preguntas, gimnasio y padres

 

-Quiero decirles algo importante- Derek respira profundamente, todos los ojos que se encuentran en el comedor lo miran directamente, el moreno no es de los que hable y menos frente a todos en la mesa, el tiempo se detiene, Stiles quiere correr del sitio, de la casa, de Beacon Hills, pero una mano lo detiene, es Cora que le envía una sonrisa para reconfortarlo, el moreno vuelve a tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire y continua–estoy enamorado de este maravilloso chico y somos novios-.

El silencio se apodera de la casa…

Nadie mueve ni un solo musculo…

Stiles se pregunta cómo han llegado a eso.

Parece un sueño hecho realidad, bueno es más bien algo que ha salido bien, pues nunca había soñado salir en plan de “novios” con otro chico, eso es extraño para él, pero se siente muy bien, además no está solo, tiene el apoyo de sus amigos, el rubio Isaac que siempre sabe que decir cuando el castaño le pregunta, es un enorme corazón de ojos azules, pero lo mejor de todo es que puede estar disfrutando de su compañía en silencio, la amistad y la confianza se comparten en silencio y el chico alto lo sabe hacer tan natural además también es amigo de Derek así que facilita muchas cosas, de hecho y aunque Stiles no lo sabe también es confidente del moreno, muy raras veces pero también habla con él sobre la relación. Para Derek tener alguien con quien conversar sobre Stiles es un alivio aunque su carácter rudo no lo acepte, Isaac es un ancla para ambos.

Otro amigo incondicional es Danny que se ha alegrado (más de la cuenta) de que Stiles salga con Derek, de hecho le ha compartido secretos y experiencias al castaño, y una pregunta que salió de boca de Danny fue “si ya lo habían hecho”, Stiles contestó con un rotundo no… esa conversación ha acompañado al castaño desde que ocurrió hace un par de días hasta el sueño le ha quitado pero no ha hablado de eso con Derek, aún no.

-Nooooooooo- la decepción surgió muy pronunciada en Danny, su negativa duró varios segundos al escuchar la contestación de su amigo a su pregunta -¿cómo es posible? Si Derek está como quiere, yo tendría sexo a todas horas con él-.

-En primer lugar es mi novio así que no hables de esa forma de él- dice Stiles casi rojo tomate.

-No te pongas celoso Stiles, tú también te estás poniendo muy bien- dice Danny acercándose unos centímetros de más al chico quien se queda perplejo –ya te lo había dicho, y si, tendría mucho sexo salvaje contigo, ¿crees que podamos algún día tú, Derek, Ethan y yo tener una noche compartida?- los ojos de Danny se abren un poco más.

-Danny por favor- es casi un grito lo que sale del pecho de Stiles -¿Qué?-.

-Está bien, está bien- Danny levanta las manos rindiéndose –yo sólo digo-.

-En segundo lugar- Stiles retoma la conversación –no se ha dado la oportunidad-.

-Yo buscaría la oportunidad de tener ese hermoso trasero…- Danny abre mucho los ojos.

-Deja a Derek en paz- dice Stiles enmarcando los ojos y haciendo que Danny se ría mucho.

Danny deja de reírse después de varios segundos y hace uso de su tono serio -Y bueno Stiles, yo sabía que tú antes… antes…- se acerca al oído del chico para decir lo siguiente como un secreto –eras virgen…-.

-¿Qué?- dice Stiles asombrado y sonrojado y muchos calificativos más –eso no lo voy a responder-.

-Quieres decir que sigues siendo virgen…- determina Danny mirándolo a los ojos de forma traviesa y retadora.

-Danny deja de hablar “en voz alta” de mí y de mis asuntos personales- el reclamo le hace gracia al acompañante del castaño.

-No le diré a nadie pero…- Danny se acerca nuevamente a ver directamente los ojos del castaño a escasos centímetros poniendo nervioso al chico.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta el chico replegándose lo más que puede a la pared, si Derek estuviera ahí de seguro desaprobaría esa cercanía.

-Estoy comprobando algo así que guarda silencio- la orden congela al castaño que respira agitado.

Después de unos escasos segundos en los que Danny no ha dejado de observar los ojos y el rostro de Stiles, y esos mismos segundos que para Stiles han sido eternos, el amigo se separa despacio haciendo un puchero con sus labios y caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de observar ahora el cuerpo de Stiles, de arriba abajo lo observa detenidamente, el castaño no se mueve para nada hasta ha entrecortado su respiración, se siente muy cohibido por la examinación tan extraña a la que está siendo sometido.

-Con Malia tuviste unas experiencias sexuales… claro- todo lo anterior fue dictado como un diagnóstico médico –no eres tan virgen como dices…- la última frase esta dicha con maliciosa.

-¿Qué yo qué?- pregunta el castaño mirando extrañado a su amigo que ahora quisiera matar -¿yo qué?-.

-A mí no me engañas Stiles- nuevamente se acerca al castaño haciendo que este se agite –ustedes dos tuvieron algo juntos un par de veces ¿verdad? Y con Derek… no lo has hecho creo… pero sí que se han divertido ¿no?-.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?- Stiles está desorientado y confundido.

-Esa no es la respuesta que busco- comenta Danny cruzándose de brazos y muy satisfecho por su descubrimiento.

-Danny yo… ¿cómo es posible?- Stiles lo mira extrañado y se separa un poco de él –Malia te dijo algo ¿verdad?-.

-No Stiles, no- Danny se da la vuelta y empieza  a explicarse pues Stiles no dirá nada hasta que él se sincere –no lo había notado porque estabas absorto y preocupado por otras cosas y luego llegó esa separación extraña con Derek y te pusiste peor, bueno al mismo tiempo te separaste de Malia y ya no supe nada nuevo de ti a pesar de que nos viéramos, siempre andabas como zombi, pero ahora que estás alegre y pleno es más fácil leerte-.

-¿Cómo que leerme?- Stiles lo mira a la cara.

-Yo soy muy bueno descifrando misterios y leyendo personas- Danny prosigue el análisis mientras cruza los brazos –y me di cuenta que los últimos días que estuviste con Malia cambiaste te veías diferente algo había pasado, pero como te dije antes, pasó todo ese drama y te apagaste, pero ahora nuevamente vuelves a brillar está vez por Derek, y muchas cosas regresan a tu vida como es las experiencias sexuales que has tenido- Stiles lo ve extrañado –y si no me equivoco- Danny vuelve a usar su mirada de analista sexual y su voz llena de diagnóstico, mientras se coloca el dedo índice en la barbilla -con Derek te has besado…- Stiles traga saliva- te has acariciado… mucho, mucho, mucho- el último “mucho” ha sonado muy recalcado, Stiles vuelve a tragar saliva -pero aún no tienen sexo y tampoco han fajado…- Danny lo sigue observando, Stiles siente que se le va la respiración, Danny sonríe una vez más  y dice –más que por encima de la ropa-.

-Danny- Stiles grita el nombre de su acompañante sobresaltándolo –guarda silencio, no hables de mi vida sexual-.

-O sea que ¿sí tienes o tuviste vida sexual?- comenta Danny muy satisfecho por sacarle la sopa a su amigo.

-Te odio- le contesta entre dientes Stiles.

-Me amas y lo sabes- le dice Danny creando una jaula con sus brazos alrededor de Stiles -¿y bien?- comenta amenazadoramente.

-¿Bien qué?- le dice hastiado el castaño tratando de escapar de su encierro.

-¿Ya me vas a contar?- Danny lo mira más amenazante (se puede) -¿O quieres que siga adivinando?-.

-Sólo te lo diré porque… me hartas- contesta el castaño ya por vencido.

-Soy todo oídos- contesta Danny relegándose ahora él en la pared contraria.

-Con Malia pues hubo unos besos muy candentes- empieza a explicar nervioso el castaño.

-Eso es obvio y ya lo sé- le interrumpe Danny pero la mirada hastiada y el gesto de suficiencia de Stiles hace que guarde silencio.

-Alguna que otra vez nos quedamos solos y pasaron cosas- Danny abre los ojos más para que Stiles entienda que quiere detalles, Stiles resopla y continua –pues tuvimos muchas noches cercanas, bueno unas tres o cuatro pero para esa época ya yo tenía dudas sobre mí y sobre Derek y sobre todo lo que ocurría-.

-Continua- le apremia Danny.

-Y la última vez que estuve con Malia… pues tuvimos algo sobre la ropa, y bajo ella justo antes de que llegaran sus padres, se puso muy intenso- Stiles hace ademán de sus manos –en parte por la duda y en parte por la desesperación, fue algo extraño y no sé si realmente cuenta como mi primera vez, o como mi “primera media vez” digo todo pasó tan raro y rápido… estuvimos un rato solos en la cocina-.

Danny ahora lo ve de otra manera, con los ojos de comprensión. Stiles se pierde en sus pensamientos y luego dirige la mirada a su amigo, no había pensado en ello, por tanto que le había ocurrido, no lo había pensado.

-¿Tú crees que cuenta?- pregunta Danny muy preocupado ahora.

-Pues no sé qué pensar, de hecho me han pasado también algunas noches extrañas con Derek- dice Stiles levantando los hombros algo desesperado.

-¿Cómo la fiesta en casa de Isaac?- pregunta con cautela Danny.

-Sí- contesta dudoso el castaño –de hecho no me acuerdo que haya pasado algo con él, lo que sí sé- el chico traga saliva –es que dormimos juntos y en ropa interior.

-Vaya- menciona Danny abriendo mucho, mucho los ojos –sí que eres complicado, pero no importa digo ya lo pasado, pasado, y ahora es tu turno con Derek, sobrios por favor – argumenta Danny levantando la voz.

La conversación se torna amigable y Danny hace afán de apoyar al castaño para que se sienta seguro y deje de dudar de esas noches que ha vivido y no recuerda, y dan por hecho que la tarde con Malia en su cocina cuenta como “media primera vez”, el castaño se relaja al conversar con alguien de eso que no puede hablar con todos y que incluso con Isaac le daría pena tocar el tema.

Danny hace ademán de irse después de despedirse de él, pero el castaño lo detiene.

-Oye y porque me preguntase todo eso- Stiles lo mira curioso.

-Somos amigos y si necesitas ayuda en eso… pues yo puedo asesórate, digo al menos he tenido sexo gay… consciente- menciona Danny haciendo gestos en la cara –ya sabes cuándo gustes-.

Stiles se ríe y le agradece alejándose de él.

-Por cierto- dice Danny casi por alejarse -¿quién es qué?-.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Stiles sin entender a Danny.

Danny hace los ojos en blanco y le contesta –tú sabes, ¿quién arriba y quién abajo o un rato cada uno?- se ayuda de las manos para hacerse entender, moviéndolas una sobre otra y luego invirtiéndolas pero Stiles no lo capta –activo, pasivo- termina de decir Danny exasperado, ayudado de sus dos manos haciendo un circulo con la derecha y con la izquierda solo deja extendido el índice sin lugar a dudas deben de tener más conversaciones de estás pues su amigo no sabe nada de nada.

-Danny- vuelve a gritar Stiles ahora ignorándolo y yéndose.

-Yo solo preguntaba- dice Danny alejándose de él.

A decir verdad no lo había pensado, cómo sería eso del sexo entre ellos, nunca lo habían hablado, nunca se lo había preguntado tampoco, qué será Derek y qué será él, activo-pasivo-activo-pasivo, ahora las dudas lo agobian.

A pesar de esta conversación Danny es incondicional, al igual que Cora, quién lo acompaña después de clases hasta su auto como antes, como cuando no había dramas amorosos ni de culpa, también ella se ha vuelto incondicional en está situación. Al único que extraña es a Scott con quien ha cruzado pocas palabras, quisiera ayudarle pero él no se deja, se ha retirado de su círculo de amigos quizá (mejor dicho muy seguro) por lo de Isaac, al parecer aún no lo ha superado, ahora lo mira muy pegado a Greenberg y Jackson, parece que los rechazados por iniciativa propia han armado su grupo de amigos. Espera que algún día lo puedan arreglar y ya sabe cómo lo harán.

Por mientras sale del instituto y maneja hasta el gimnasio, nuevamente retomara sus clases en aquel gimnasio que le hizo cambiar su vida, en el que conoció a Derek. De hecho hoy el moreno hará ejercicio con él pues han quedado luego de ir a cenar a casa de los padres Hale, ha sido una semana extraña por la proposición que sigue en pie del moreno, el castaño se siente a la vez bien y mal, emocionado y temeroso, pero Derek tiene algo que le ayuda a seguir respirando. 

El gimnasio no ha cambiado nada, al arribar al lugar puede ver que una espalda muy sensual está conversando con el encargado, poco a poco se acerca al par de hombres que conversan, y un segundo después el rostro dueño de esa espalda gira para encontrase con sus ojos, el mundo cambia, el mundo puede girar más rápido o más lento no importa, sólo sabe que perdido en esos ojos todo cambia.

-Hola- comenta Derek recobrando su rostro duro, porque si alguien más lo viera diría que su rostro se atonto solo un poco al ver de frente al castaño.

-Hola- le contesta el castaño tímidamente –hola ¿Jasper…? ¿O me equivoco?- dice –Stiles tratando de recordar en nombre del instructor.

-Luca- contesta el entrenador con una sonrisa irónica –Jasper es él- le dice mientras señala al tipo que ayuda en su mayoría a las mujeres.

-Cierto- contesta el castaño.

-Pero adelante Derek- les invita Luca mientras se aleja del recibidor para desaparecer por la puerta del personal.

-¿Listo?- pregunta el moreno mirando con una mirada tierna al castaño, quisiera tocarlo pero se abstiene.

-Eso creo- contesta el castaño –supongo que ha bajado mi rendimiento-.

-No te preocupes, ahora que vas a retomar el gimnasio, lo recuperarás- le dice con cierto aire de amenaza el moreno.

La tarde la pasan muy bien entre ejercicios, miradas coquetas y toques casuales, ambos son cómplices de ese sentimiento que los une, que los vuelve uno, una de las chicas instructoras se ha acercado a Derek para preguntarle cómo ha estado, Stiles ha sentido un poco de celos, pero mejor se ocupa de su rutina, no quiere parecer un novio celoso común.

-Stiles- Derek hace que el castaño se detenga y lo mire –ella es Rose, una gran amiga-.

-Hola ¿qué tal? Mucho gusto- dice el castaño extendiendo la mano.

-Ya te había visto por acá ¿verdad?- le comenta la chica con una sonrisa –pero un placer conocerte bien-.

-Él es Stiles- continua el moreno, da un pequeño respiro y continua –es mi novio-.

-¿Tu novio?- contesta igual de sorprendida la chica que Stiles quien se ha congelado en su lugar –No sabía que tú… tanto tiempo de conocerte y no me habías dicho, pero que bien guardadito- dice la chica dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho –pues son una pareja muy atractiva- comenta la chica mientras acaricia el mentón del castaño.

Después de intercambiar más palabras la chica se despide y continúa dándoles instrucciones a los clientes.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunta extrañado el chico ya en los vestidores.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice sin tomarle mucha importancia el moreno.

-A Rose… lo de… bueno de tú y de mi- el chico lo mira intrigado.

Derek lo voltea  a ver –porque así será de ahora en adelante, tus amigos saben de nosotros, ahora es el turno de los míos o ¿no estás de acuerdo?-.

-Gracias- le dice el chico –gracias por decirles la verdad de los dos-.

-Las personas importantes de mi vida merecen saberlo- contesta el moreno con media sonrisa –y eso me recuerda que tenemos una cita en otro sitio, así que apúrate Stiles-.

Esas palabras le devolvieron al castaño el dolor de estómago que ha sentido toda la semana, los nervios se han vuelto a apoderar de él, la sensación de desfallecer es ahora mucho mayor. La casa Hale, la cena con sus ¿suegros?

Al arribar al lugar no puede dejar de pensar y repensar, puede sentir que el moreno está igual de nervioso que él, por lo que justo antes de entrar por la puerta de la gran casa se detiene y le habla por su nombre al moreno, quien se gira para mirarlo.

La mirada inquisitiva del castaño lo dice todo así que Derek contesta a esa pregunta no formulada -Lo haré- puerta que tienen frente así se elevaba más alta que de costumbre. El moreno no había puesto un pie ahí desde hace algunos meses y ahora se enfrentaba a una situación primordial y que deparaba unos cambios enormes en su vida y al del castaño.

-Derek… yo…- el chico no sabe que decir, las manos le sudaban, toda la semana estuvo nervioso por eso pero finalmente le dice a su acompañante lo que siente o lo que le ha ardido durante la semana en el pecho –yo no te puedo prometer lo mismo- los ojos del castaño se hicieron enormes y él se sintió pequeño.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo- Derek suena muy comprensivo -pero quiero que tengas la seguridad de lo que yo siento por ti, así que esta es la forma de mostrártelo- Derek está ya dentro de la casa y le extiende la mano al chico para que entre, Stiles titube un poco pero toma la mano del moreno y cierra tras de s la puerta.

Ambos están frente a un momento muy particular e importante (y frente a frente en la mesa), Laura está muy contenta de tener de nuevo a Stiles en su comedor, el padre de Cora pregunta y repregunta por el equipo de lacrosse, a lo que el castaño contesta titubeante, Derek y Stiles sienten el nerviosismo del otro conforme avanza la cena, de hecho ninguno de los dos ha reparado en lo que están comiendo, saben que sabe delicioso y que Laura y su madre lo ha hecho con demasiado esmero, incluso Cora le ha ayuda (extraño), la decisión del moreno por hacer lo correcto le da mucho temor al castaño, pero también le da fuerzas, quiere decir que Derek lo está tomando muy enserio.  

La cena ha pasado sin ninguna novedad, los siete seres que se encuentran en la mesa están muy contentos y amenos (o eso parece), porque Laura la hermana mayor de Derek también se haya en casa, la invitaron o quién sabe quién la invitó o algo pasó que ella está ahí, mirándolos al igual que el tío de Derek, Peter, que no le resulta tan agradable al chico pero ni modo, así es la vida, Stiles se maldice por tener a toda la familia incluida en ese sitio, en ese preciso momento.

De un momento a otro la sobremesa se da por terminada y ya están a punto de levantarse de su lugar los padres de Derek cuando una voz los detiene.

-Quiero decirles algo importante- Derek respira profundamente.

Stiles siente que desfallece nuevamente y despacio observa como todos han dejado de hacer lo que hacen y observan a su novio. A su novio, hasta pensarlo le da miedo, como si los de la casa                supieran leer mentes. Todos los ojos que se encuentran en el comedor miran directamente a Derek, el moreno no es de los que hable y menos frente a todos en la mesa, el tiempo se detiene, Stiles quiere correr del sitio, de la casa, de Beacon Hills, pero una mano lo detiene, es Cora que le envía una sonrisa para reconfortarlo, el chico no sabía que ella sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero al menos se siente mejor al tener a alguien de ese lugar que se ve adverso de su lado.

El moreno vuelve a tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire y continua ahora con más aplomo y decisión –estoy enamorado de este maravilloso chico y somos novios-.

El silencio se apodera de la casa…

Nadie mueve ni un solo musculo…

Stiles se pregunta cómo han llegado a eso.

-¿Perdón?- dice en voz alta el padre de Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y sus comentarios son bien recibidos!!!!! me encanta esta parte de la historia, la conversación que tienen Danny y Stiles se me hace muy importante pues siempre se asume que llegado el momento del sexo ya está hecho todo, y me parece que debe de haber dudas sobre todo en estas situaciones donde se es nuevo, como Stiles, el momento de tensión final frente a los padres también es para dejar de respirar, no todo es fácil en la vida y menos asumir la verdad.


	46. Padres, hermanos y amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los tropiezos acercan a las personas que te quieren, es más, te reencuentran con antiguos amigos... Stiles y Derek se enfrentan a una familia... a su propia familia, Cora revela algunos sentimientos escondidos, Isaac hace una llamada inesperada y todo se pone de cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo fue algo difícil por redactar porque no quería que fuera meloso, sólo que fuera dramático, lleno de esencia y de verdad, los papás los dibuje pero no se si se concibieron también como quería.

46.- Padres, hermanos y amigos…

Los padres siempre desean el bienestar de sus hijos (en el mayor y mejor de los casos), ellos anteponen los intereses y sueños de sus vástagos antes de los propios, los progenitores son los ángeles terrestres que cuidan de sus crías, los que los llevan de la mano y a veces a la fuerza por el buen camino, los que sufren con ellos cuando algo les duelo o confunde, los que los esperan si se cansan de luchar, los que los levantan en hombros en cada victoria y los que extienden la mano para levantarles en todos y cada uno de los fracasos, los padres son sabios, tienen experiencia, los padres son eso padres…

A veces como hijos no entendemos a los padres, siempre pensamos que estan en nuestra contra, que no nos comprenden, a veces nos sentimos solos cuando estamos a su lado, pero ellos saben de lo que hablan, ellos ya han vivido, ellos quieren ahorrarnos los sufrimientos, el dolor, la pena, no los entendemos porque no somos padres… pero a veces a ellos, a los padres se les olvida que también fueron hijos…

El moreno vuelve a tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire, hace tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de escapar de sus padres, quizá la última vez fue cuando jugando basquetbol con sus amigos de secundaria rompieron cierta cantidad de ventanas (muchas ventanas)… y los castigaron, o cuando tuvo la calificación más baja en química en el primer grado de la preparatoria o quizá cuando se peleó con su padre por querer dejar de estudiar y dedicarse al gimnasio de lleno, no lo recuerda bien, pero la sensación que tiene ahora es muy fuerte, después de esas memorias el moreno continua ahora con más aplomo y decisión (o eso cree)…

 –Estoy enamorado de este maravilloso chico y somos novios- por un instante Derek quería cerrar los ojos, pero decidió no hacerlo para ver de frente a sus progenitores.

El silencio se apodera de la casa… esa casa que nunca estaba en silencio, siempre se escuchaban sonidos,  por ejemplo las voces de cuando Cora, Heather y Stiles jugaban y correteaban cuando eran pequeños hace ya varios años, o cuando Derek antes de marcharse a la universidad hacia sus pininos (muy malos) de querer ser baterista, o de Laura que siempre quiso ser bailarina y tenía la música a todo volumen, esa casa que siempre tenía de fondo algún sonido o algún ruido de cuando  Talia hacia el quehacer o de su padre limpiando sus armas, pero en ese mismo lugar se hizo un silencio grave y profundo.

Nadie mueve ni un solo musculo… y aunque Stiles quería salir corriendo justo en ese momento, no podía hacer nada más que respirar muy rápidamente. El castaño siente como su pecho sube y baja agitadamente, su cabeza se llena de incógnitas y de sudor, las gotas escurren por su frente, ni siquiera tiene el valor de limpiarlas. Stiles se pregunta cómo ha llegado a eso, como es que de ser un chico hiperactivo interesado en un amor imposible, lleno  ilusiones y algunas pesadillas termina en una cena con los padres de su novio (“novio”) en un silencio sepulcral, con la vida por delante imaginándose siempre ahora al lado de Derek.

-¿Perdón?- dice en voz alta el padre de Derek -¿qué?-.

Derek quisiera responder con el mismo aplomo con que dijo su última frase, pero no lo logra, es más siente que desfallece, que las piernas se le doblan y lo traicionan y suavemente se sostiene con ambas manos de la mesa para poder dar un respiro, esto le parece eterno a él y a su padre que espera que el moreno conteste. El moreno no se esperaba esa respuesta, tampoco esperaba que corrieran a abrazarlo, de hecho no sabía que esperaba.

-Stiles y yo somos novios- logra articular a media voz el moreno.

-¿Es una broma verdad?- la mirada inquisitiva del mayor de los Hale se deposita completamente en el único Hale (y comensal) que está de pie, ni siquiera voltea a ver a Stiles que quiere desaparecer en su sitio.

-Papá…- interviene Laura tratando de ayudar a su hermano. La voz de la guapa chica suena a confianza y a bondad.

-Silencio- dicta el padre con su acento autoritario callando a la mayor de los hijos Hale. La chica solo lo ve con ojos de furia -¿Qué dijiste?- está vez se dirige a Derek.

-Lo que oíste- vuelve  a decir ahora Derek con un poco de enfado y mirando directamente a los ojos a su padre.

-¿Lo que oí? - el padre de Derek se empezó a levantar de su lugar y ambos chicos (el moreno y el castaño) sintieron una punzada de miedo, el padre del mayor es muy imponente –lo que oí fue una sarta de…- la cara roja del padre altera a toda la mesa, Peter que se hallaba sentado en su lugar despacio se pone de pie, con ademán de avanzar a su cuñado.

-Derek- fue su madre quien habló para interrumpir a su marido –creo que es mejor que te vayas- su madre quizá sabía lo que venía de parte del padre de este, pero se dirigió a su hijo con un tono no muy amigable agregando con un tono amargo -se vayan- mirando de reojo al castaño, el rostro de la señora era inmutable. El padre Derek solo dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de salida.

Las hermanas Hale ahogaron un grito, Cora sin querer empezó a soltar unas lágrimas sin dejar de tocar la mano de su amigo, de hecho Laura iba a hablar pero Peter le tocó la mano dándole a entender que era mejor que guardara silencio.

Derek no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus padres lo estaban expulsando de su casa, sintió por un momento como se quedaba desprotegido. Ni Peter que siempre metía su cuchara en todos los asuntos dijo nada de nada, (el tío no sabía de este pequeño secreto) Laura y Cora ya sabían de su orientación sexual pero no podía pedirles que dijeran algo para defenderlo pues sus padres asumirían que eran cómplices de su íntimo secreto.

-Vámonos Stiles- fue lo único que dijo, la palabra salió más fuerte de lo que creía, incluso fue algo grosero, fue una orden pero no se detuvo a pensar nada más y saliendo apresuradamente de la cocina no volteo el rostro hacía atrás.

-Con permiso- dijo rápidamente el susodicho y se levantó de su asiento anonadado y siguiendo los pasos del mayor, Cora le dio una mirada de consuelo y lo soltó de la mano justo a tiempo para que el padre de esta  viera esa acción de apoyo y la mirara con un dejo desconocido.

Stiles pensó que Derek ya había salido de la mansión Hale por lo que apresuró sus pasos, sin embargo Derek se hallaba esperándolo junto a la puerta del comedor, en un ángulo donde no los vieran, Stiles lo miro y pudo hasta oler su decepción y tristeza. Derek tenía la mirada inescrutable, el mentón tenso, nunca lo había visto tan mal y tan oscuro y distante.

-Lo siento…- fue lo único que logró decir el castaño y tratando de tocarlo continuó –si quieres podemos…-.

-Vámonos- está vez fue más una petición que una orden –por favor- Derek solo dejó por un segundo que sus ojos y los del castaño se encontraran dándole oportunidad de notar esa destrucción que se había ejercido sobre él, pero pronto recobró la dureza.

Ambos chicos salieron apresuradamente mientras comenzaba una discusión en la cocina, donde Laura comenzaba a defender a su hermano, una petición de guardar paz de parte de Cora, y varios gritos de parte del padre Hale, algunos sollozos de Talia. Eso fue lo último que escucharon antes de desaparecer de la puerta de la casa Hale.

-Sube conmigo- le dijo Stiles a Derek quien no podía encontrar sus llaves –le pediré a Cora que se encargue de tu auto o a Laura-.

Derek no respondió nada pero se subió al auto de Stiles después de meditarlo medio  segundo, el castaño no sabía qué hacer con él o como responderle, pero lo que si estaba seguro era que Derek quería alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar.

-Llévame a casa- dijo cuando ya llevaban unos 10 minutos en el auto. La carretera se veía diferente, estaba oscuro y había rastro de que había llovido.

Stiles no respondió nada pero tomó una salida para dirigirse al lado contrario al que iba, de hecho no sabía a donde ir con Derek así que pensó llevarlo consigo a casa, pero ahora que el moreno pidió ir  a su departamento, el castaño obedeció sin chistar. Justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Stiles.

El castaño dejó que timbrara no contestó porque no quería que Derek pensara que le importaban otros asuntos en ese momento, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar, así que el moreno lo miró a los ojos y le pidió que contestara con una media sonrisa.

Isaac telefoneó a Stiles, pues sabía de la próxima jugada de Derek, o en eso se quedó la última vez que platicó con él. El rubio sabía que el moreno tenía intenciones de confesarles  a sus padres su situación con Stiles, de hecho el ojiazul lo apoyó moralmente, es más le platicó como ocurrió en su casa con Camden, “obviamente no fue fácil ni bonito al principio”, esa frase se le quedó en la memoria al mayor “más si tienes un padre algo… machista”, esa otra frase le hizo un huequito en el corazón a Derek, no consideraba a su padre de esa forma, pero en esos asuntos nunca se sabe, “ahora al menos se sientan en la misma mesa y me puede visitar cuando Camden quiera”, iban en proceso, el moreno sabía que podía pasar eso con su padre, pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra cosa es que ocurra.

Stiles le respondió con la verdad a Isaac y este les preguntó a donde se dirigían, el castaño observó a Derek y este sólo movió la cabeza una vez en forma de negación, Stiles le dijo que irían a su casa porque su padre no estaban ya que tenía todavía tarea y Derek tenía que pasar por algunas cosas para luego ir a casa de uno de sus amigos del gimnasio. Esa fue la conversación y colgó.

El rubio que no era nada tonto olió la mentira y después de deducir algunas cosas y analizar las personalidades de sus amigos, saló de su puerta a esperar en que momento llegaría esa pareja al departamento de Derek, pues los conocía tan bien ya, que podía adivinar sus movimientos, es más estaba seguro que necesitaban compañía, no los obligaría si lo echaban, pero necesitaba mostrarles que existían personas que los amaban tal como eran porque de seguro no les fue tan bien como todos esperaban, justo antes de salir a su puerta hizo algo que no creyó hacer hasta que ya tenía sonando el celular en su oreja.

Sonó hasta mandarle al buzón, Isaac lo pensó un segundo otra vez, y volvió a marcar ese mismo número, un par de veces más.

-Bueno- contestó una voz ronca del otro lado del aparato después de que sonara varias veces, el dueño de esa voz se resistía a contestar pero no podía dejar que sonara tantas veces su teléfono cuando estaba en casa con su madre, pues está le reprendió.

-Scott- dijo el rubio como un suspiro –tienes que venir…-.

Isaac convenció a Scott de que los chicos los necesitaban, bueno que Stiles lo necesitaba. Si Derek iba a tener a un amigo cercano quería que Stiles tuviera a su lado a su mejor y más antiguo amigo. Ese fue su argumento, su único y más fuerte argumento.

En la casa Hale, Cora y Laura conversación unos minutos antes de que la mayor se fuera de casa, pues tenías trabajo al día siguiente, ambas decidieron que el día de mañana (Cora) y dos días después (Laura) irían a hacerle una visita  a su hermano, le querían hacer sentir su apoyo total en esa decisión de decirles a sus padres, ambas estaban molestas con sus dos progenitores por la actitud cerrada que habían tomado con la noticia, Cora estaba seguro que Stiles no volvería a pisar su puerta siquiera, y que Derek tardaría mucho en ser perdonado.

Las hermanas Hale se propusieron ayudar a su hermano para que sus padres no lo rechazaron como lo acababan de hacer en la cena, las hermanas quedaron en ese trato, pero luego en la noche, la más pequeña se hallaba en su cuarto mirando por la ventana, se preguntaba por Derek y sobre todo por Stiles, su amigo, su mejor amigo, su primer amor… que sucedería ahora, ella en el fondo se sentía bien con el rechazo de sus padres a esa relación, aunque también se sentía mal por ambos chicos, y se sentía peor por sentirse bien con ese acontecimiento, empezó a creer que era una mala persona por alegrase aunque sea un poco con esa desgracia, se debe de reconocer que la esperanza es una desgraciada que sigue alumbrando muy tenuemente y que a veces se alegra con la desgracia ajena, y eso era lo que le estaba pasando a Cora.

Un rubio que estaba frente a su casa vio como una chica con un poco de esfuerzo bajó de un taxi y despacio se acercó al edificio para entrar al departamento en el que vivía, Jennifer llegó un poco antes de su cita, así que decidió regresar lo más antes posible para ver a Derek, pues también sabía sobre su decisión, (ella guardaba la esperanza de que saliera mal aunque también quería que Derek no sufriera, cuando amamos a las personas queremos salvarlas y condenarlas, entristecerlas y alegrarlas, el amor es extraño), Jennifer subió por el elevador y desde el punto de visión del rubio se veía que prendía la luz. Isaac también vio como un moreno se acercaba a él con pasos dudoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado, es un paso de las circunstancias adversas a las que se enfrentaran nuestros protagonistas, Cora y Jennifer ya han revelado nuevamente sus interés por los chicos, y ah ah ah Isaac y Scott por fin se verán las caras, pro cierto Scott y Stiles espero hagan las paces.   
> Suerte comenten y den kudos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	47. Parejas ajenas (parte siete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La compañía es muy buena... siempre, los amigos son eso compañeros de vida que te ayudan a dar el siguiente paso, no importa cuantas veces hayas caído. Stiles y Derek se ven envueltos en una situación que no esperaban, Isaac y Scott los esperan afuera del edificio del departamento.  
> Scott empieza a entender lo que antes le causaba conmoción.  
> Y Danny también hará su presentación oficial pero con unos obvios y opuestos resultados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gracias por leer y comentar...  
> -Este capitulo me dio mucha risa... y sí lo sé ya me lo había dicho un amigo, soy muy romántico y meloso cuando quiero escribir algo del amor... cuando no soy dramático a morir... hehehehehe  
> -este capitulo es para aliviar un poco la difícil situación que acaban de vivir los protagonistas...

47.- Parejas ajenas (parte siete) 

     

El castaño de ojos marrón y el moreno de ojos claros

El auto iba a una velocidad moderada, a decir verdad iba lento, Stiles conducía con cuidado por las calles oscuras de Beacon Hills, casi no había autos, el silencio estaba más fuerte que nunca (extraño ¿no?) pero así se sentía el ambiente dentro del jeep, el castaño quería decir algo, quería consolar a Derek, quería… pero no sabía como empezar, de hecho no sabía que decir, así que se abstenía de soltar palabra alguna, no deseaba que por alguna mala señal o frase empeorara la situación, así  que mejor iba concentrado en la carretera y en los semáforos que se le presentaban de vez en cuando.

Derek por su parte tenía esa expresión fría y distante, esa expresión que Stiles conocía perfectamente bien, un rostro que notó en Derek cada vez que se toparon en el pasado, cuando se rehuían mutuamente y no tenían el valor de decirse la verdad, ese rostro que decía aléjate o te mato, esa expresión que era indescifrable. El moreno no quería romperse más de lo que ya estaba, así que su arma era enmascararse de esa forma así podía al menos alejar a los otros y a veces el mismo se mentía con ese gesto, luchaba en su interior por mantener la compostura, pero ¿cómo guardas el orden en tu ser cuando tus padres te alejan y rechazan? ¿Cómo sigues siendo tú, si lo que eres no es lo que los demás esperan y aman?

Estaban a una cuadra de llegar al edifico donde se halla el departamento de Derek, cuando los detuvo un semáforo antes de doblar la calle, así que Stiles decidió hablar en voz alta, pues muchas letras, palabras y discursos se formaban en su mente y necesitaba desesperadamente hacer sentir mejor a su novio, a Derek. Primero respiró suavemente, inhalando el aire y sintiendo como enfriaba su cuerpo, no quería cometer errores en su discurso, no quería que Derek se sintiera peor o que pensara que no le importaba lo que acababa de ocurrir (y de hecho que le importaba mucho, pues empezó a idearse como ocurriría esa situación si su padre se llegase a enterar de su relación con el moreno, además en el fondo se sentía culpable porque Derek quiso demostrarle cuanto le amaba haciendo esa revelación con sus padres, se sentía algo culpable) así que después de tener el aire dentro se dispuso a soltar palabra.

-Lo siento- dijo el castaño mirando de frente al moreno, su voz rompió el silencio que se había armado en auto y al parecer en toda la ciudad –no pensé que terminara así… nuestra cena- el chico alargó la mano y tocó suavemente al mayor quien soltó una sonrisa, una media sonrisa que duró sólo un segundo, si Stiles no hubiera parpadeado la hubiese visto –de verdad, lo siento mucho y… lo siento- no pudo continuar no sabía que más decir.

La luz del semáforo cambió, sólo había otro auto que arrancó a su lado, Stiles dejó que los rebasara y con mucho cuidado como si no quisiera romper el ambiente, dobló la esquina, el chico manejó despacio hasta que estaban a punto de dejar la cuadra justo en la esquina dónde se levantaba el edificio del departamento, esa calle que le era muy bien conocida, primero porque Isaac vivía ahí, tantas veces que fue a verle hasta su casa y segundo porque ahora él visitaría más seguido esas banquetas, ahora vería más seguido a esas personas de ese lugar, a sus de cierta forma “vecinos”. Ahora que ya eran formalmente novios con unos suegros un poco (un mucho) nada cordiales y antipáticos de esa relación.

 -Gracias por estar conmigo- comentó el moreno cuando Stiles apagó el motor, lentamente el menor acerca su mano derecha al hombro de Derek, poco a poco el cuerpo del castaño se fue acercando al moreno, poco a poco con la otra mano acarició el rostro de Derek, y despacio el mayor se dejó abrazar, se dejó tocar por fin, su cuerpo se lo demandaba desde que escuchó a su padre gritar, pero no lo había pedido en voz alta.

Se habían estacionado frente al departamento Hale, bueno unos metros más adelante, porque al estar al pendiente del moreno y su silencio después de su intento de disculpa, no se fijó que ya se había pasado un par de metros de la entrada, el moreno ni cuenta se dio de que Stiles se había estacionado algo retirado de su puerta. Sin embargo eso ya no interesaba, solo importaban ellos dos.

Stiles trató de dejar toda su alma y su corazón en ese pequeño abrazo, ese gesto que duró más de dos minutos, Derek dejó romperse un poco en los brazos del chico, se dejó sentir como lo que era un hombre que podía llorar, que podía ser débil, que necesitaba de los brazos de alguien más, que era capaz de pedir cobijo en alguien quizá igual o menos fuerte, sólo bastaron unos minutos para que Derek se sintiera mejor, para luego recomponerse y retomar ese rostro de frio y distante con el mundo, con el mundo entero menos con Stiles. El abrazo se sintió bien, hermoso y pleno.

Poco a poco los chicos se fueron separando, y Derek volvió la vista hacia enfrente, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, Stiles no quería romper el silencio pero divisó dos figuras que se acercaban a ellos, poco a poco reconoció al rubio alto que parecía acercarse con cautela hasta donde estaban, Stiles debía imaginar que no se tragó la mentira que le dijo antes, pero no se arrepintió de que el rubio fuera tan suspicaz.

La otra figura fue la que más le sorprendió, volverlo a ver con esos ojos intensos, con su mirada de preocupación por él, le dio a la vez alegría y tristeza, alegría porque su amigo estaba ahí como otras muchas veces, tristeza porque la situación ameritaba el consuelo de su amigo, Scott se movía con cautela al igual que Isaac pero con un mayor temor, quizá porque pensaba que Stiles no le correspondería por estar lejos de él todo ese tiempo, pero Stiles sabía muy bien que no lo iba a rechazar lo extrañaba tanto.

-Chicos- dijo a media voz Stiles al verlos parados junto a la ventana de Derek, quien despacio los miró asombrados.

-Supongo que buscan tranquilidad después de su ajetreo- comentó con media sonrisa y apoyando su mano en el hombro de Derek.

-Eh... sí- contestó Stiles sintiendo como Derek se tensaba a su lado.

El rubio ojiazul y el moreno de ojos oscuros

-Qué bien que viniste- le dijo el rubio al moreno al quedar cerca, bueno a menos de dos metros, que ninguno de los dos rompió.

-¿Dónde está Stiles?- preguntó Scott algo agitado –vine porque me necesita él- fue muy clara la enmarcación en el “él”.

-Pronto llegará- le dijo el ojiazul señalando el edificio de enfrente.

Scott no había pasado ni por casualidad por esa zona de la ciudad pues no quería toparse con el rubio, sin embargo ver la casa Lahey le di muchos recuerdos tanto gratos como terribles, pero sobre todo eróticos y sensuales.

-Entonces…- Scott hizo ademán de retirarse…

-Espera- Isaac lo detuvo con un pequeño jalón en la playera, Scott no había notado cuando se acercó a él –puedes esperar aquí… conmigo-.

-Digo yo…- Scott no supo que expresar pues se perdió en la confianza que destilaban los ojos azules del alto -gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ambos chicos se recargaron en la puerta de la casa Lahey, ambos chicos miraban al horizonte.

-¿Estamos bien?- pregunta Lahey mirando el perfil de Scott quien se sobresalta por la pregunta y sobre todo por la intención de la misma.

-Ah… si- contesta Scott sin mirarlo.

-Entonces no actúes así- le comenta el rubio mientras vuelve a mirar hacía enfrente.

-¿Cómo quieres que actúe?- pregunta Scott ahora él mirando al ojiazul. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-Como lo que somos- el rubio lo atrapa nuevamente en su mirada y Scott no puedo escapar –como amigos, amigos de verdad-.

-No sé si podemos ser amigos- Scott dijo lo anterior un poco agudo, con desesperación –no es tan fácil para mí, como para ti, soy nuevo en esto y tu pareces tan cómodo estando con Allison y dejando que pasé lo que pasó aquella noche, sé que hablamos aquella vez pero no es fácil Isaac, para nada fácil- parece un reclamo.

-Tampoco es sencillo- Isaac levanta la voz para acallarlo -no es tan fácil como dices- Isaac utiliza sus dedos para hacer comillas en el fácil –en este mundo con este tipo de pensamiento que te cargas no es fácil, Scott somos adolescentes, pronto seremos adultos y estos problemas que tenemos no serán nada para cuando seamos mayores, nos ahogamos en vasos de agua, Scott no puedes darle una importancia negativa o menospreciar lo que nos ocurrió, fue importante para ambos bueno eso creo…- Isaac toma un poco de aire y continua -porque al menos me hizo conocerme más…-.

-¿Y qué conociste más de ti?- preguntó Scott con sarcasmo.

-Que también me gustan los chicos- Isaac dijo lo anterior con toda la verdad que existía en él. Sus ojos claros expresaban el temor de decir la verdad pero también daban a entender la liberación de decirlo, hasta parecía capaz de volar.

-¿Qué?- Scott abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba aunque algo en su interior le decía que ya lo sabía.

-Sí Scott, me gustas y mucho- el ojiazul temblaba por estar diciéndola verdad, pero no se arrepentía por compartirla con el moreno.

-Basta, basta- Scott sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo -¿y qué es lo que esperas de mí? ¿Acaso quieres que te diga que sí y salga contigo? Como Stiles y Derek que se dieron cuenta que son gays-.

-No digas eso Scott, no has estado al lado de Stiles y no sabes la situación tan difícil que ha vivido al igual que Derek, no te atrevas a compararte con ellos- Scott cerró la boca al escuchar esas palabras del rubio –y no quiero que andes conmigo, quiero que sepas lo que siento, porque ya estuvo bueno de tus forma de comportarte conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa que también te haya gustado lo que nos pasó, Scott, no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, no lo entiendes, quiero que estés conmigo con el cariño y la amistad que nos ha unido, quizá no sea lo mismo pero no debes alejarte  de mí, no seas inmaduro-.

-¿Inmaduro?- Scott parce hacer rabietas – pero mira lo que dices, quieres que estemos bien y también quieres que acepte que te gustó y que también quieres a Allison y que… ¿qué te pasa Isaac?- parecerá que Scott está a punto de llorar –eres… eres… por Dios no te entiendo, no es tan fácil asimilar todo esto, yo no soy… yo no soy gay-.

-Yo tampoco Scott- Lahey se ha acercado más al moreno –eso no quiere decir que no sienta algo especial por ti-.

-Lo ves, cada vez que hablas me enredas más- Scott se siente desesperado.

-No le des nombre a las cosas ni las clasifiques, por eso tienes conflictos- el rubio se para exactamente frente a Scott y lo mira a los ojos –dime la verdad, acaso ¿no quisieras besarme? Justo ahora-.

Scott siente como su pecho le arde, puede ver los labios tan carnosos y sensuales del rubio, puede sentir como su cuerpo se agita, no sabe qué hacer y tartamudea un poco.

-Sólo dilo- Isaac enmarca la orden con sus ojos penetrantes.

-Sí, sí, sí quiero- casi es un grito de parte del moreno – ¿ahora te debo de besar?- la pregunta fue un sarcasmo lastimero de parte de Scott.

-No- la respuesta sorprendió al moreno –sólo tienes que ser verdadero contigo y con lo que sientes, solo eso y así podremos estar bien de verdad-.

-Eres un…- Scott lo mira con algo que no sabe que es.

Sin embargo algo ocurre en los adentros del moreno que de pronto se suelta y sin saber cómo toma por el cuello al rubio y le planta un beso, un  dulce y corto beso que el rubio contesta pero que a la par dejan fluir  para dejarlo morir. Hay un silencio largo después…

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta el rubio recargando la frente en el otro.

-Sí- contesta Scott con los ojos cerrados.

Poco a poco se van separando para mirarse  a los ojos.

-¿Acaso debemos andar como Derek y Stiles?- pregunta Scott ahora más tranquilo.

-¿Crees que lo necesitamos?- pregunta Isaac moviendo los brazos.

-No- contesta Scott después de analizarlo –no, sólo es…-.

-Lo que nos pasa a nosotros es diferente- contesta Isaac ahora con más confianza y acercándose al moreno para tocarle el pecho, depositando la palma sobre el corazón de Scott –somos tan complejos Scott, no podemos clasificarnos o ponernos en cajas por nombre como lo hace toda la gente, si dejáramos de tratar de controlar y poner todo en un mismo orden, todo sería más fácil, te quiero Scott y mucho, eres muy importante para mí, eres mi amigo y te necesito a mi lado, eso es todo-.

-Puedo… intentarlo- contestó al final el moreno –me siento extraño, digo no puedo creer que me esté pasando esto a mi o a Stiles, digo, vas creciendo y te encuentras con que lo que te enseñan o lo que debes de hacer no es cierto-.

-La vida es complicada Scott- Isaac suelta despacio el pecho del moreno quien lo mira intensamente –sólo hay que seguir al corazón y lo que de verdad se quiere-.

-Gracias- dice el moreno abrazándose del rubio. El contacto es verdadero, el contacto es completo, como hace tiempo que no se abrazaban, despacio se sueltan y comienzan a reír como idiotas –prometo hacerlo mejor esta vez- Isaac le regala una sonrisa de comprensión -ya llegaron- cortó Scott al ver estacionado el auto de Stiles, no sabe cuánto llevan ahí.

-Vamos- Isaac lo anima a caminar –hoy ayudaremos a alguien más, a nuestros amigos y quizá puedas ver el mundo diferente- el rubio se adelanta unos pasos mientras que Scott tiene la cabeza llena de ideas.

El gemelo rubio y el moreno de sonrisa seductora

Danny e Ethan paseaban cerca de la casa de Isaac, les encantaba el parque vecino pues siempre había poca gente a comparación del que estaba cerca de la casa de Danny, además podían andar en patines que tanto les gustaba, ambos disfrutaban de esos pequeños momentos de la vida, no es tampoco casualidad que la pareja se halle en el barrio, de hecho quedaron en recoger algunas cosas que le había pedido prestadas al ojiazul,  así que después de su tarde acaramelada (como siempre, de verdad dan envidia) se dirigieron a la casa del rubio en la moto del gemelo, estaban a unas cuadras, a Danny le encantaba ir en moto con él, pues podía abrazarlo durante todo el camino, decirle algunas palabras que Ethan no entendía y que luego le pedía que repitiera cuando ya no estaban en la moto.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la casa del chico, entre palabras románticas y pequeños juegos de manos por parte de Danny, a pesar de que Ethan siempre le pedía que no lo molestara mientras conducía. La verdad a Ethan no le molestaba en serio que Danny jugueteara con él en la moto, le hacía sentirse como un niño otra vez, como si fueran un par de niños que no paran de jugar. Le recordaba también a su gemelo.

Estacionaron la moto a un costado de la casa Lahey y Danny rápidamente se abalanzó a la puerta para tocar el timbre, pues todavía les faltaba la cena, que siempre era le mejor parte de sus citas, la noche ya había caído sobre Beacon Hills, así que con mucho cuidado por no tropezar por el jardín medio descuidado de Lahey, se acercaron a la entrada de la casa. Eso sí sin soltarse de la mano en ningún momento.

Toco tres veces el timbre como era su costumbre, pero no salió nadie, volvió a hacerlo un par de veces más, al no encontrar respuesta  Danny supuso que Isaac estaba con Derek, pues sabía que a veces hacían ejercicio juntos o lo ayudaba con el quehacer ahora que andaba con Stiles. Este pensamiento le saco una sonrisa al moreno, que Ethan alcanzó a detectar a pesar de la poca iluminación, el chico miró y preguntó con curiosidad el porqué de esa risa sin embargo Danny sólo contestó con un beso tierno.

Así que los chicos se dispusieron a  caminar en dirección del departamento de Hale, lo primero que vieron fue el jeep de Stiles estacionado en la acera de enfrente y luego observaron que había cuatro caras conocidas en la puerta del edifico, parecía que no se decidían a entrar. Así que Danny detuvo con la mano a Ethan, pues se dio cuenta que los chicos cerraban la puerta del edificio y se encaminaban hacia ellos.

-¿Qué hay reunión?- pregunta Ethan abrazando a Danny.

-No lo sé- respondió el moreno con una eterna sonrisa –lo malo es que no nos invitaron-.

-Pero las citas son mejor de dos- le contestó juguetonamente el gemelo mientras se acercaba  a su oreja y le daba unos pequeños mordiscos que a Danny le arrancaron varias sonrisas.

-Eso es muy cierto- dijo Danny dándose la vuelta y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a su novio.

La pareja se divertía tanto, estaban en lo que parecía una batalla campal de quien le hacía más cosquillas al otro, sin embargo ninguno ganó, porque ambos estaban tan ensimismados  en no dejar de besar al otro, que después de un par de segundos terminaron abrazados.

Sus risas llamaron la atención del grupo que no estaba muy lejos de ellos, de hecho el primero en verlos fue Isaac que justo en ese momento se acordó de ellos y de lo que les debía entregar. Se sintió incomodo pues sabía que Derek no se hallaba tan pleno con más gente y menos en otra casa que no fuera la suya.

Los cuatro pares de ojos los observan algo anonadados, y se miran entre ellos, Derek se molesta un poco y mira de reojo a Isaac, este le dice algo que la pareja que se haya en el jardín Lahey no logra entender, observa que el rubio sube los hombros, Stiles toma de la mano a Derek y lo hace avanzar despacio, Danny e Ethan siguen abrazados mientras los demás arriban a la casa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Scott aliviado por que haya más personas, bueno no tanto porque los que están frente a él son… pareja… gay. Y no es que tenga algo en contra de ellos, pero ver a Stiles y Derek tan enamorados era una cosa, pero ver a Danny e Ethan también ya era mucho para su paz interior, pues iba lento paso a paso en eso de aceptarse como “ente sexual” según palabras de Isaac.

-Vinimos por algunas cosas- contesta Danny soltándose de Ethan –y ¿ustedes?-.

-Pues… nosotros…- Isaac es el que interviene –nada, de paseo-.

-De paseo por tu ¿jardín?- comenta Ethan levantado las cejas.

-Más o menos- Isaac hace un puchero por no saber que más decir.

-¿Los tienes?- es Danny quien se dirige al rubio, este le hace una movimiento de cabeza afirmativo y todos entran por la puerta de los Lahey, Stiles pude sentir como Derek se tensa un poco más, sabe que no se siente muy cómodo con tanta gente en esa situación, pero al menos el castaño le hará saber que está acompañándolo en todo momento.

Danny se hallaba algo eufórico y nervioso pues esa noche, después de la cena (más bien merienda pues debían dejar espacio para la cena “cena” que tendrían luego en la casa de los gemelos) con Ethan, conocería oficialmente a su seguro Deucalión en una cena especial, que era de Atenas, le explicó su novio por eso ese nombre extraño y antiguo, Ethan le había contado que él era su padre adoptivo, vivían con él desde que tenían 8 años, pues sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente, también sabía por boca de Aiden que eran muy unidos, de hecho cuando Ethan le confesó a su padre que le gustaban los chicos, Deucalión no recibió tan “mal” la noticia (en lugar de mal sería tan extraña), bueno al principio fue difícil pues no sabía cómo comunicarse o de que hablar con Ethan, pero poco a poco ese estado de incomodidad pasó a ser pasado, y justamente hoy en la noche Aiden llevaría a Lydia como su novia e Ethan lo llevaría a él como su pareja. Ya se conocían, incluso Deucalión sabía que eran novios pero aún no lo hacían oficial hasta hoy.     

Los ojos marrones, el gemelo, el moreno seductor  y el ojiazul

Al entrar a la casa Lahey, Stiles se sintió diferente, quizá por la compañía de sus amigos, de sus mejores amigos, o porque los chicos que los acompañaban estaban contentos, y eso le hacía sentirse mejor, parecía que Stiles ya había olvidado ese amargo momento… bueno lo había dejado atrás unos instantes, y también la parte de culpa. Stiles es ese tipo de personas de que lo malo, los tragos amargos los cargan siempre, se sienten responsables de lo que ocurre con los que aman, y más si de forma directa (o indirecta) pudieron hacer algo para evitar ese dolor.

Al estar en la sala, Isaac se apresura a su habitación para ir por lo que sea que Danny ha ido a buscar a su casa, el castaño no ha puesto atención de qué es eso importante, Danny e Ethan platican de cosas, quizá tonterías pero hacen que el chico se deje ir entre sonrisas y palabras, el que sigue un poco intranquilo es Derek, pero no dice nada no quiere que el menor se sienta culpable por sentirse bien en ese momento, lo conoce tan bien.

Stiles siente como Derek no se encuentra bien, a pesar de que tenga una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta algo angustiado el chico.

-Sólo necesito ir al baño- contesta Derek despeinándolo con la mano derecha.

-¿Seguro?- pregunta el menor con incertidumbre y dejándose despeinar.

-Tranquilo- dice el moreno para luego depositarle un dulce beso en los labios al castaño, quien recibe los labios del mayor, el contacto es pequeño pero mágico para ambos, como si sólo necesitaran tocarse un poco para  comunicarse, para saber lo que necesitan uno del otro. Stiles sólo asiente.

Derek desaparece por el pasillo que da al baño, así que Danny e Ethan se apoderan de Stiles para platicar sobre asuntillos algo calientes. Scott se haya con ellos pero se siente un poco distante de lo que hablan, cómo si no se halara en su ambiente, parece que fue hace mucho que dejo de estar en contacto de sus amigos, hasta que Isaac regresa con una pequeña bolsa de plástico que le entrega a Ethan como un preciado tesoro, y así termina el bombardeo de preguntas para su amigo castaño.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Scott a Stiles mientras Isaac le explica algunas cosas a Danny para mantener en perfecto estado lo que sea que le esté prestando.

-Sí, gracias- contesta el castaño tomando del hombro a Scott –gracias por estar aquí, de verdad-.

-Para eso son los amigos- le contesta el moreno –voy por un vaso de agua ¿quieres algo?-.

-Así está bien Scott- le dice el chico soltándole ya del hombro.

-Bien- se aleja el moreno con una media sonrisa.

-Stiles, no quiero indagar mucho en la herida pero…- empieza a hablar con cautela Danny después de separarse de Isaac quien lo mira negativamente.

-Suponemos lo que les ocurrió en casa de Hale- terminó de decir Ethan.

-Sólo queremos que sepan que los apoyamos en todo lo que necesiten- Danny tomó del brazo a Stiles y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Menos en dinero- dijo en tono de broma el gemelo quien recibió un codazo de parte de su novio.

-Gracias- dice con el corazón el castaño mientras dirige su mirada al ojiazul quien se disculpa en silencio y cerrando los ojos por haberles dicho acerca de sus intenciones de ese día en casa de los Hale. Stiles sabe que el rubio lo hizo sólo por ayudarlo, Danny e Ethan tienen más experiencia sobre eso que cualquier otro de sus amigos, bueno que de hecho son los únicos gay declarados que conoce.

-No en serio para lo que gustes- dijo Ethan ya con un tono solemne mientras se sobaba el estómago bajo las pequeñas risas de Danny.

-Pero dejemos de hablar de eso- interviene Isaac mientras despeina a Danny quien lo empieza a perseguir por la sala, mientras hacen reír a los otros dos que solo los observan.

-Oye ¿Y Derek?- pregunta Isaac mientras trata de usar de escudo a Stiles en contra de Danny.

-En el baño- responde agitado el castaño pues se siente como un muñeco de trapo.

-Vas a ver Lahey, vas a ver- la amenaza de Danny es enmarcada por su sonrisa.

-No me harás nada porque me amas- contesta el ojiazul liberando a Stiles.

-Eso es cierto- apuntala el gemelo mientras empieza a abrazar a su novio.

-Tú no lo apoyes- le dice el moreno con falsa acusación.

-Parecen niños- comenta Stiles, pero como los demás lo ven con ojos de “en serio tú nos dices niños a nosotros” mejor se muerde la lengua y se ríe.

-Bueno- empieza a despedirse Danny –nosotros tenemos asuntos y negocios que atender-.

-¿A dónde va ahora la pareja del año?- pregunta el rubio instalándose en su sillón.

-Primero por unas crespas- comenta juguetonamente Ethan.

-Y luego con mi suegrito- a completa  Danny haciendo como si le temblaran las manos.

Stiles ya sabía que esa noche también Danny conocería a su suegro “oficialmente”, pero la noticia le hizo sentir celos, pues también sabía que Deuca… como se llame, aceptaba a Ethan tal cual era, y a Danny ya lo conocía, así que solo era un trámite de burocracia el que cenaran para presentárselo. Stiles no dejó de sonreír pero si sintió un huequito en su corazón, uno muy sutil pero que ahí estaba.

Al final Ethan y Danny se despidieron, no duraron más de media hora con los chicos, pero su compañía los hizo sentir mejor, ese Danny de sonrisa contagiosa era excelente para escuchar  e Ethan era el gemelo malvadamente divertido. Como ni Derek ni Scott se hallaban ahí, mandaron las despedidas, al primero con Stiles y al segundo con Isaac, el castaño y el rubio se sentaron en el sofá justo cuando Derek entró para acomodarse al lado de su novio.

Los otros morenos

Derek se detuvo un instante a lo lejos viendo como los chicos animaban a su Stiles, se sintió bien al poder ver esa sonrisa que para él lo iluminaba todo, se sentía feliz por tenerlo a su lado, a pesar de ese trago amargo que vivió hace unas horas, se hallaba pensando en lo que Stiles le daba en su vida que no notó que Scott se hallaba a su lado.

-Voy a…- le dijo Scott señalando la puerta de baño donde Derek se hallaba recargado.

-Perdón- contestó suavemente el mayor y dándole el paso libre al menor.

-No te preocupes- suspiró Scott para continuar –ha sido un día de locos-.

-Ni que lo digas- apuntaló el de los ojos claros.

Scott estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del baño cuando se le ilumino el rostro por la incógnita y volteo para ver de frente al otro moreno -¿En serio esperabas que tus padres lo aceptaran?-.

-No sé qué es lo que esperaba- responde parcamente el mayor.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que Scott entendió que la conversación había terminado así que despacio levantó los hombros y se dio la vuelta para entrar al baño, pero la voz del ojos claros lo detuvo.

-No lo sé- Derek miraba a lo lejos –quizá esperaba que brincaran de gusto por decirles lo que soy, o tal vez desde un  principio sabía que no era buena idea revelarles esto, pero ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho está- Derek deja escapar una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Y tus hermanas como lo tomaron?- pregunta con cautela el menor recargándose con curiosidad sobre la puerta.

-Ellas- Derek deja entrever una sonrisa simpática, casi alegre –ellas ya lo sabían, hace tiempo que se enteraron, y lo tomaron bien-.

-¿En serio?- Scott mostraba más interés en la plática.

-Sí- Derek lo mira  a la cara -¿No me crees?- pregunta levantando las cejas de forma teatral.

-No, no es eso- Scott hace un puchero con la boca mientras se prepara para explicarse –quiero decir, que… como es que conoces a alguien y la quieres tanto que después te das cuenta de que es diferente, y no digo que eso sea malo, sólo digo que es una sorpresa enterarte de que es distinto-n Scott observa a sus amigos en la sala que se corretean entre ellos.

-¿Lo dices por Stiles?- pregunta el mayor poniendo su atención en como Isaac se protege con Stiles frente a Danny que amenaza con pegarle.

-También- contesta Scott sin dejar de mirar hacia la sala –es extraño, también es difícil para uno aceptar eso, no lo juzgo, ni pienso que este mal, sólo que no es lo que esperas, bueno no esperas nada, a decir verdad, sólo es raro- Scott deja de hablar para seguir viendo a esos chicos que se ríen mucho y escandalosamente.

Scott estaba viendo a Isaac durante toda la conversación con Derek, de hecho hablaba de él mismo, de cómo ha cambiado, de que cuando eres niños te plantean el mundo de una forma pero cuando creces te das cuenta que no es como te habían dicho, es más complicado y complejo, que tú mismo haces tu destino, tú decides para ti mismo, tú creas tu camino.

Para este moreno las últimas semanas ha sido difícil y se había cobijado con Jackson y Greenberg en la escuela, comía y conversaba con ellos, pero en su interior sabía que ese no era su lugar, pues no se sentía a gusto, y no porque Jackson o Greenberg fueran malas personas, sino porque él era más como Stiles, como Isaac, era más sencillo pero a la vez más complejo, esa tarde sedo cuenta que su lugar estaba ahí con ellos, con sus verdaderos amigos, y también se dio cuenta que podía vivir con lo ahora sabía de sí mismo.

 -No ibas a ir al…- Derek interrumpió los pensamientos de Scott.

-Ah si- Scott regresa torpemente  a la realidad –sólo…-.

-Suele ocurrir- el ojos claros movió las manos para explicarse.

-Cierto- dijo el menor para desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

Derek se encaminó a la cocina para tomar un vaso y servirse agua, mientras hacía tiempo, pues cuando estaba con Scott notó que la pareja ya se estaba despidiendo, y no quería recibir palabras o abrazos, y no es porque Danny o Ethan le resultaran desagradables, sólo que le gustaba estar solo, sentir la soledad mientras estaba rodeado de personas, fijaciones Hale, supone él mismo.

Scott por su parte se mira en el espejo del baño y cierra los ojos, los vuelve a abrir y se encuentra con su mirada, con esa mirada que aún le condena por lo que está decidiendo, pero también con la otra mirada que le impulsa a seguir por ese camino.  Scott tiene dudas pero ya sabe lo que quiere, sabe que desea ser feliz, y para eso debe conocerse y aceptarse, debe de dejar de martirizarse y de creer que está mal, Scott se lanza una sonrisa por el espejo y se ánimos para seguir, el moreno se lava las manos y sale del baño para ir con los otros chicos, para pasar una tarde agradable, para apoyar a Stiles y para reconfortar a Derek.

El castaño y su moreno

Casi daban las once de la noche cuando Stiles se acordó de su padre y de su casa,  de todos los deberes que tenía por hacer, todo ese día se le hizo muy largo por tanto que había pasado así que le pidió a Derek que lo acompañara a hasta su auto para despedirse, el moreno le dijo que también era hora de irse a su departamento, quizá Jennifer estaría preocupada, el castaño sintió una punzada de celos al escuchar ese nombre, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Ya ven- comentó el rubio –fue buena idea quedarse en mi casa que en tu depa Derek, al menos aquí hay mucho espacio y no tienes a la loca de Jennifer preocupada por ti, porque conociéndola no te hubiera dejado respirar-.

-No está loca- contesta con un gesto en la cara el moreno –sólo es…-.

-Mujer- contestó Scott arropándose con su sudadera pues había bajado la temperatura.

Todos rieron, Derek estaba mejor, al menos podía sonreír y reírse de verdad. Después que se despidieron de Isaac y de Scott, salieron al frio de la noche que envolvía Beacon Hills.

-Con este clima se me antoja un café muy caliente- comentó Stiles después de que cerraran la puerta de la entrada Lahey.

-A mí se me antoja- expresó el moreno acercándose al menor y plantándole un beso se calló un instante hasta que se separaron continuó –esto…-.

-Sabes…- empezó a expresar el chico –nunca pensé que fueras tan… romántico, me sorprendes Derek, cada día me sorprendes más-.

-Estoy lleno de sorpresas ¿no?- preguntó el moreno separándose un poco de Stiles.

-Una linda cajita de sorpresas- comentó entre risas Stiles mientras Derek abría mucho los ojos.

-Eso no suena muy masculino- apuntaló el mayor, mientras Stiles ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Pero en tu caso, no importa eres perfecto- Stiles sonó serio al decirlo pero una risa se le escapó al final que no puco acallar, hasta que Derek le volvió a besar.

Poco a poco empezaron a caminar hacía el jeep del castaño que seguía estacionado a un par de metros de distancia de la entrada del edificio.

-¿Sí te acuerdas dónde vivo? ¿Verdad?- Derek le hizo esa pregunta señalando el espacio que separaba su entrada de donde se hallaba el jeep.

-No te burles- Stiles hizo ademán de falso enojo –estaba distraído-.

-Ese no es pretexto- Derek se cruzó de brazos ya cuando estaban frente al auto de Stiles –yo sabría llegar hasta tu casa sin perderme incluso con los ojos vendados-.

-Eso lo quiero ver- retó el menor al mayor con una mirada cómplice.

De lejos pudieron ver como Scott salía de la casa Lahey, un poco rápido, al verlos les hizo seña de un adiós, mientras se acercaba a su moto. Cuando ya se hallaba sobre ella les hizo una nueva seña con ambas manos. Les hizo el gesto de un reloj.

-La hora- se dijo el castaño y sacó su celular –ya son cuarto para  las doce ¿cómo es posible?-.

-Contigo el tiempo no se siente- espetó el moreno.

Pero en verdad como fue que el tiempo corrió tan rápido apenas iban a dar las 11, cuando Stiles decidió marcharse de la casa Lahey, no cree que haya tardado más de diez minutos en despedirse de sus amigos, entonces la otra  más de media hora fue el recorrido desde la puerta de Isaac hasta su jeep.

Después de su momento de hiperactividad por el tiempo Stiles se relajó y dijo con voz grave -¿De verdad estás bien?-.

-Sí- contestó el moreno con media sonrisa.

-De ¿verdad?- preguntó nada confiado el castaño.

-Pues no- Derek lo miro a los ojos directamente –pero no puedo hacer nada, digo ya fue, no puedo obligar a mis padres a que lo acepten, ya luego hablare nuevamente con ellos, espero…-.

-¿En serio?- Stiles no podía creer que Derek quisiera intentar otra vez esa situación incómoda, el castaño es de las personas que mejor se alejan de los problemas y eso conlleva a esquivar lo más posible a las personas con las que los tiene.

-Son mis padres Stiles- Derek habló separándose un paso del chico –siempre lo serán-.

-Pero si ellos…- Stiles quería hablar pero Derek lo acalló con su voz en un tono suave.

-Eso no quiere decir que me digan que debo de hacer o a quién debo de querer- Derek subió ambos hombros –además ya soy un adulto pronto tendré 25 años, creo que puedo decidir por mis mismo-.

-Pues… te ves como de 50 amor- Stiles enmarcó un poco los ojos y Derek lo despeinó un poco más.

-Tonto- ambos se dieron un beso que fue interrumpida por una llamada.

-Mi padre- casi grita el menor al mirar su celular.

Rápidamente lo contesta y Derek solo logra escuchar una voz que demanda por la ubicación del castaño y de que si no llega en menos de 10 minutos tendrá un castigo ejemplar, Stiles dice que si a todo e inventa excusas inimaginables, que hacen que Derek se suelte a reír, sin embargo al final la cara de regañado destiles no tiene precio para el moreno.

-Te quedaras viudo muy pronto- le comentó Stiles al colgar el teléfono –me va  a matar-.

-Entonces hay que escapar- Derek lo vuelve a abrazar y se funden en un beso tierno y largo.

Después de un intento fallido de despedirse por otros 15 minutos, Derek observa como el jeep arranca llevándose al amor de su vida, algo bueno que puede rescatar de esa velada en casa de sus padres es que está muy seguro de lo que siente por Stiles, y que sabe muy bien que haría absolutamente todo por la felicidad y el bienestar del chico, aunque a veces no séalo que él quisiera. Despacio entra a su departamento y se encuentra con Jennifer despierta, quien se levanta velozmente al verlo llegar, desgraciadamente Isaac tenía razón la mujer no lo dejara en paz hasta que le diga todo lo que ocurrió en su casa.

Una vocecita en su interior le hace estremecerse al moreno, algo como si le advirtiera peligro, algo que solo le ocurre cuando está a solas con Jennifer.

El rubio y su moreno

Al dejarlos solos, el rubio y el moreno se miraron y después de ese segundo de quizá reto o quizá complicidad… se dieron una sonrisa, una verdadera y limpia sonrisa.

-Para eso son los amigos- comentó el rubio haciendo gestos con la cara.

-Para que nos regañen en casa por llegar tarde y no hacer los deberos- expuso el moreno haciendo una seña con la mano derecha de que en casa le iban a pegar por estar todavía a estas horas fuera, pues a su madre le tocó descansar ese turno, ya se imaginaba como le iba a ir.

-Sí también- comentó el ojiazul mirando teatralmente al cielo –notaste que a Derek le cayó bien la compañía-.

-Sí- la afirmación de Scott le saló con un poco más de  voz que la esperada.

-Es raro todo con él, siempre se aparta y pues es difícil saber lo que piensa- comentó el rubio recogiendo y limpiando la mesa de la sala.

-Quizá esté cambiando- propuso el moreno recogiendo un empaque del piso para depositarlo en la basura.

-Es Stiles lo que le hace bien- resumió el rubio.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo mientras terminaban de recoger la basura y limpiaban la mesa de la sala. Después Isaac se replegó a la pared que separaba el pasillo para ir a la cocina de la sala, como si admirara su trabajo de limpeza.

-Ahora entiendo lo que dijiste antes- Scott se acercó despacio al rubio quien se irguió en su lugar.

-¿Qué cosa?- Isaac trataba de hacer memoria pero no conseguía la respuesta.

-Lo de ver el mundo diferente- Scott movió ambas manos torpemente.

-¿Y qué tal?- Isaac lo observaba curioso.

-Que está bien, que es bueno que sea diferente- el moreno dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sólo eso?- Isaac casi ríe por la respuesta de Scott.

-Nunca creí que Stiles en primera se fijara en alguien más que no fuera Lydia- Scott se fue a recargar al lado de Isaac quien se hallaba pegado a la pared de la sala –¿recuerdas que desde la primaria se enamoró de ella perdidamente?-.

-Sí lo sé- Isaac puso una cara cómica imitando la expresión de Stiles al ver pasar a Lydia. Ambos rieron.

-Lo segundo es que fuera a terminar con un chico… mayor- Scott abrió mucho los ojos cuando señaló lo de mayor –pero Stiles siempre ha sido raro, digo, diferente-.

-Todos somos raros de cierta forma- Isaac a completó la frase de Scott.

-Eso es cierto- Scott le dio la razón al rubio sin despegar los ojos del perfil de su acompañante –creo que siempre supe que Stiles me sorprendería con una noticia así, él sabe cómo ser distinto a lo marcado, pero el que más me sorprendió fuiste tú- Scott miro a lo lejos.

-¿Yo?- Isaac se sintió extraño con esa observación -¿por qué?-.

-No sé, siempre te vi como muy normal, muy… no sé si decirlo así muy común- Isaac se ríe por cómo se expresa el moreno –no quiero decir que no seas interesante, pero no pensé que tuvieras ese tipo de pensamiento tan abierto-.

-Ya ves puedo sorprender- Isaac guiño el ojo dejando (sin querer) sin aliento al moreno.

Scott carraspea un poco y continúa con su discurso –que loco, me siento más adulto que hace un año, me siento otro, es raro-.

-Raro- Isaac dijo esa palabra con algo de comicidad.

-Estamos bien-concluyó el moreno a modo de despedida.

-Estamos bien- declaró el rubio con una sonrisa.

Al despedirse se dieron un abrazo, casi no se tocaban antes cuando se saludaban o despedían, de hecho sólo era de palabra, pero hoy se dieron un abrazo verdadero, Scott lo suelta despacio y se pierde otra vez en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunta el rubio mirando que Scott se ha ido entre su mente.

-Que creo que también me han de gustar los chicos- Scott termina la frase sorprendiendo al rubio.

-¿Estás seguro?- el rubio no se esperaba esa revelación.

-No lo sé- Scott sube los hombros –lo que si estoy seguro es que me gustó tener sexo con uno-.

-Quizá solo eres heteroflexible- Isaac dice lo anterior como broma.

-¿Y eso que es?- Scott lo mira extrañado.

-Lo que dijiste…- Isaac lo mira divertido –bueno el nombre no importa-.

-Gracias- Scott lo mira con algo de devoción.

Se despiden mientras la ciudad se vuelve más silenciosa, Scott se apresura por la puerta, Isaac lo ve desaparecer…

-Tienes algo Scott- se dice el rubio en voz alta –ahora es más fuerte-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Espero les haya gustado y comenten cualquier cosilla!!!!!!!!!!!! con gusto contesto...  
> -Pero amenazó con más dramas... y problemas.  
> Pronto más de Malia... hehehehehehehhehe y por cierto el sheriff también se enterará... no diré más  
> De verdad disfruto mucho escribiendo está historia, y estoy planeando escribir un WORK IN PROGREES pronto, es decir, iré elaborando el capitulo a vistas, escribiendo durante la semana el episodio para que ustedes lo puedan leer y comenten, para que vean como hago mi trabajo y como corrijo, aumento o quito partes de las historias... serían un capitulo especial, ya luego les avisaré cuando quiera hacer ese capitulillo. espero les guste la idea y también espero haberme sabido explicar, mucha suerte!!!!


	48. 14 de febrero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El 14 de febrero es para estar con la persona que amas, es para ser uno aunque al día siguiente debas de trabajar o estudiar mucho y recuperar esas horas.  
> Pero hay algunos que a pesar de tenerlo todo para pasar un 14 de febrero como se debe… simplemente no es para ellos. Y eso le ocurre a nuestros queridos Stiles y Derek.  
> De tantos día que pueden hacerlo todo, y que les puede pasar de todo, precisamente ese día sale… diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Perdón por la tardanza pero ya está aquí este capitulo, he decir que me costó algo de trabajo redactarlo entre tanto ajetreo heheheh pero aquí lo tengo espero les guste.

48.- 14 de febrero

 

 

Una fecha especial…

Una momento romántico…

Un día diferente…

Las calles se llenan de globos y chocolates…

Los vendedores hacen su agosto…

Las parejas se toman de la mano…

Los besos no bastan…

Los hoteles suben sus tarifas…

La miel se transpira en cada lado…

Cualquier pretexto es bueno para mostrar afecto…

Pero hay algunos que a pesar de tenerlo todo para pasar un 14 de febrero como se debe… simplemente no es para ellos. Y eso le ocurre a nuestros queridos Stiles y Derek.

De tantos día que pueden hacerlo todo, y que les puede pasar de todo, precisamente ese día sale… diferente.

Stiles ha vivido unos días de locos con la escuela, el gimnasio, cuidar a su padre, con su novio, sus amigos… Malia (de hecho esquivarla pue son quiere toparla de frente) y otra vez estar con su novio, y es que eso de ver a Derek se vuelve muchas veces una misión imposible.

Stiles ha tenido unos días corriendo por sus proyectos para Harris, y es que ese profesor es un demente, simplemente no entiende porque le carga la mano tanto a él, y a tipos como Jackson ni siquiera les levanta la voz, eso es acoso escolar y muy pero muy elevado según palabras del mismo castaño, al menos para calmar sus nervios el profesor Harris no es tan desgraciado con sus otros amigos Isaac y Danny, al menos ellos no están tan mal con él, porque con Scott y Boyd no les deja pasar nada, terminan en detención varias veces como el castaño.

Esta vez el chico ha hecho equipo con Ethan y Boyd, pues Isaac le ha tocado con Lydia y Érica, y a Scott con Greenberg y Matt, unos equipos algo extraños, al menos a él le tocó con sus amigos, no que al moreno con Matt que apenas se tragan o a Aiden que comparte equipo con Jackson (eso sí que es tener mala suerte) pobre Kira que está con ellos.

Stiles ha tratado de darle algo de tiempo también a Derek, sin embargo muchas veces no ha logrado zafarse de las tardes de proyecto en casa de Boyd o en la propia, y eso no es todo debe de acabar el protocolo de su ensayo para literatura, que a decir verdad ha pensado (no tanto) durante dos semanas, sin lograr concluir algo.

Y es que también tuvo un encuentro cercano con Marin Morell y su bebé una tarde en parque precisamente el día anterior al 14 de febrero, fue por casualidad, por puro destino, Stiles estaba tan abstraído y emocionado por estar con Derek, parecía que su vida iría mejorando cada día más, que casi y solo casi olvida a esa mujer que es viuda, sin embargo, el destino nos enfrenta a nuestros miedos, siempre, pue son hay plazo que no se cumpla, y eso es precisamente lo que le ha pasado a Stiles.

 El chico iba distraído mirando sus pisadas en el pasto, pues este estaba aún húmedo y le parecía gracioso ver como se dibujaba su huella al hundir sus zapatos en el césped, llevaba un minuto jugando a dejar sus marcas hasta que una pequeña pelota de color azul cielo se le atravesó en el camino, iba muy despacio hasta quedar exactamente frente a él sin movimiento. 

El chico soltó una pequeña sonrisa y despacio recogió aquel objeto que le pareció extraño, lo tomo con la mano derecha y jugueteándolo entre los dedos, se irguió para buscar al dueño de la pelota, sorpresivamente se encontró con una linda nena, de más de un año aproximadamente que tímidamente extiende sus manos para pedirle su juguete.

-¿Es tuyo nena?- le pregunta juguetonamente Stiles mostrándole el objeto.

La niña solo responde extendiendo más las manos y dando un paso hacia él.

-Toma preciosa- termina de decirle mientras deposita en sus suaves manos la pelota.

Para Stiles le resulta conocida esa mirada, ese par de ojos hermosos oscuros, de pronto escucha un “gracias” que proviene detrás de la pequeña niña, el castaño alza el rostro y descubre porque le resulta familiar la niña, es Bianca, la niña se lama Bianca y lo sabe muy bien porque la mujer que le extiende la sonrisa es Marin, la misma mujer con la que tuvo el accidente en Halloween.

Derek debe de dejar de comportarse como un adolescente enamorado y eso lo comprueba con su trabajo pues ya viene la quincena y él aún no termina el papeleo, así que debe de trabajar a marcha forzada, y no es que falte a su trabajo por estar con Stiles (qué más quisiera) lo que pasa es que el moreno asiste puntual a su oficina, y sale a la hora que está indicado, pero su mente nunca llega al trabajo, su mente se queda prendida del chico y si estará pensando en él, y si será mejor pasar una tarde en su casa o en la de él, o si sería bueno ir a comer mexicana o italiana, tantas cuestiones que cuando estás enamorado debes de resolver.

Así que el moreno se ha prometido que está última semana antes del 14 de febrero debe de hacer todo lo que no ha hecho, debe de volver a ser un adulto responsable, así que se pone al mil en el trabajo, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros quienes le han notado muy distraído últimamente.

Derek también ha descuidado un poco a Jennifer, pues antes de estar de novio con Stiles, siempre tenía un poco de tiempo para platicar al menos unos minutos con ella, pero ahora siempre sale de casa corriendo y llega sumamente tarde, y no es que sea mala persona o descuidado, pero tiene tanto trabajo en la cabeza que pensar en ella pasó a segundo término, el moreno no ha parado en esos días en resolver todos los papeles para poder estar el 14 de febrero totalmente disponible para su castaño.

Stiles se ha quedado de piedra al mirar ese rostro.

-Di gracias hija- Marin le manda una sonrisa al chico quien tímidamente la corresponde.

-Gracias- es lo que balbucea la pequeña mirando un segundo al chico.

Stiles solo extiende las manos en señal de “no es nada” pues las palabras se le han atorado.

-Te conozco…- afirma la madre mirando fijamente al castaño mientras toma de la mano a su hija.

Stiles siente que muere, por su mente pasan miles de ideas, y una de ellas es la culpa, pues desde el embrollo con Derek no había pensado en su cuenta aún sin saldar con Marin y Bianca su hija, el castaño recuerda haberse hecho una promesa donde se proponía sanar el dolor de cualquier forma que fuera posible de esa familia, pues él les debía un padre, sin embargo se ha sentido tan feliz que no se acordaba de ello.

 El chico ha estado tan feliz que se siente más culpable por sentirse dichoso y olvidarse de ellas, pero al parecer al que no se le ha olvidado esa cuenta es al destino que lo puso justo ahí para que esa mujer lo reconociera como el asesino de su esposo, para que le reclamara de su vida, para que viera en sus pupilas el dolor de ser una huérfana.

Stiles quiere llorar, bueno si pudiera lo haría, pero solo puede atragantarse, siente como la mirada de Marin le quema la piel, en su mente comienza a hacer un discurso plagado de perdones y disculpas, de enmiendas y buenas intenciones, pero también se genera respuestas posibles de la chica que tiene enfrente, muchas de ellas negativas y groseras, Stiles logra articular una gran “O” como única respuesta, siente que el tiempo ha pasado muy lento o que tiene muchas horas frente a la madre que aún toma de la mano a su pequeña como si la quisiera separar de ese hombre que la ha dejado sin padre.

-Eres el chico que me ayudo en el estacionamiento ¿verdad?- comenta la madre con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Justo ese día, el 14 de febrero  Jennifer se pone algo mal, y no, no lo hizo a propósito para separar al moreno del castaño, no, de verdad se siente mal, y es que desde que Derek se haya en otro universo perdido solo por Stiles, ya nadie atiende en el departamento Hale a la chica embarazada, y es por eso que ella misma se debe de atender aunque su embarazo sea de alto riesgo, y en uno de esos andares y devenires por el departamento, pues sufrió una molestia-incidente. Así que Derek la tuvo que llevar al hospital. Y es que ya va por el octavo mes, el último tramo es lo más complicado, según le dijeron.

Derek había quedado con Stiles que después del trabajo estarían juntos, sin embargo ni siquiera pudo terminar su turno, pues una llamada de urgencias lo sacó de su oficina, era del hospital, era Jennifer que se había caído, sin pensarlo dos veces el moreno pidió permiso que le fue concedido para asistir a la chica.

El moreno llegó lo más rápido posible al centro médico, insistió varias veces al celular de Stiles pero esté no le respondía, así que le mandó un mensaje:

“Estoy en el hospital, Jennifer se ha caído, no sé cuánto me tarde pero sigue en pie nuestra cita, no olvides que te amo. Tu amargoso favorito”

El moreno estuvo esperando varios minutos en la sala sin que recibiera noticias, es que acaso los hospitales deben de ser así, siempre ha ocurrido (o al menos a Derek) que cada vez que ocurre una situación que amerite hospital, los médicos se tarden mucho tiempo en anunciarles lo que ocurre con el paciente, y eso de esperar no es del moreno, pues se desespera muy pronto y tiene ganas de golpear a todo lo que se mueva.

Justo en ese momento de espera suena su teléfono, el chico piensa que es su novio que ha leído su mensaje, pero se equivoca, es de su trabajo recordándole que aún le faltan unas formulas por terminar y que tienen que ser precisamente para ese día. El moreno cuelga molesto, odia que le digan lo que debe e de hacer y sobre todo detesta que le lleven la cuenta de lo que hace, pero no puede ponerse rudo pues sabe que esas fórmulas deberían de estar hechas para ayer, así que súplica que el médico se apresuré a salir y así correr a su oficina y al menos tendrá un par de horas con Stiles colándose por su ventana.

El reloj sigue su curso pero castiga al moreno burlándose de su premura, avanzando lento, muy despacio, marcándole más arrugas en su entrecejo de las que nunca ha tenido antes, simplemente Derek se pasea de un lado a otro en la sala de espera e intenta marcarle a su novio unas mil veces más sin obtener respuesta por lo que le deja un mensaje.

“Stiles, sigo en el hospital espero salir pronto, sólo que debo de regresar al trabajo, al menos podemos cenar juntos y pasar la noche un rato. Contesta por favor. El amargoso que te ama”.

-Sí soy yo- dice liberando sus pulmones, sus hombros y su corazón de ese increíble peso que ya estaba cargando.

-No sabía que vivías por aquí- comenta Marin acomodándose su bolsa en el hombro –nunca te había visto-.

-No- Stiles soltó la respuesta como un grito –bueno quiero decir, que sólo pasaba por aquí y pues… estaba pensando nada más-.

-Este parque es muy lindo para pensar y leer es muy tranquilo- explica Marin mientras acomoda a su hija en su carriola, la niña juguetea con su pelota azul y mira entretenida a Stiles quien le devuelve una sonrisa tímida.

-Si… se siente… en el… aire- comenta el chico entrecortadamente pues se pierde en la sonrisa inocente de Bianca.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos- comenta Marin y extiende la mano hacía el chico quien mira sorprendido esa acción –por ciento soy Marin y ella es Bianca- Stiles toma la mano de la chica –saluda pequeña, di hola- pide la mujer a su hija que hace un ademán con su mano y emite una risita aguda.

-Yo soy Stiles- contesta el castaño con una sonrisa verdadera –bueno me gusta que me digan Stiles por mi apellido-.

-¿Cuál?- pregunta interesada la madre.

-Stilinski- responde el chico con media sonrisa.

-Un raro y bonito apellido- dice la chica mientras toma la carriola y la hace avanzar –luego nos vemos Stiles- y despacio desaparecen de la visión del chico quien se ha quedado congelado en su sitio.

Se siente bien y a la vez mal, bien porque la mujer y su hija son maravillosas, y tienen un excelente recuerdo de él, se siente bien porque le han sonreído, se siente feliz porque se ven bien. Pero también se siente mal porque quisiera decirles la verdad y enmendar su culpa, porque a pesar de que son felices sabe que quizá en las noches ella aún le llora a su esposo, sabe que su hija algún día preguntará por su padre y la respuesta no será grata. Se siente mal porque no sabe qué hacer por enmendarse.

Derek por fin ha salido del hospital y se haya en su trabajo pero no todo le ha salido bien, pues se está demorando más de lo debido en esas estúpidas fórmulas, y cada instante mira su reloj que ahora le ha dado por avanzar muy rápido y de la nada han pasado tres horas, ya van a dar las 10 de la noche y él sigue en su trabajo, pero lo que más le incomoda es que su Stiles no de señales de existir por el celular.

Así que cuando su reloj marca las 11:00, sale disparado de su oficina y maneja directamente a la casa del chico, primero para pedirle perdón por no haber pasado ese 14 de febrero con él, segundo para reclamarle el que no conteste a sus mensaje sin a sus llamadas, así que presiona el acelerador para llegar más rápido a la casa del chico.

Poco a poco divisa a lo lejos la mansión Stilinski y descubre una ventana con la luz prendida, de seguro es Stiles molesto en su sala viendo la tele y dispuesto a reclamarle el por qué lo cambio por Jennifer y su trabajo, ya se imagina el puchero que va  a hacer para que Derek le dé un beso y todo quede perdonado y olvidado. Todo eso se lo imagina el chico.  

Derek estaciona su auto y arreglándose lo mejor que puede, baja de su camaro y se encamina a la puerta de Stiles, justo cuando toca el timbre se da cuenta que el jeep no está estacionado. Derek siente como el frio recorre su cuerpo y la puerta se abre mostrando al sheriff en ropa de casa y una rosquilla en la mano.

-¿Joven Hale?- el sheriff lo mira extrañado -¿qué hace aquí?-.

Al día síguete, el 14 de febrero, Stiles está contentísimo pues tiene una tarde y una noche muy comprometedora con su novio así que se porta lo más clamado y dispuesto en clase, sobre todo con Harris, pues ese maestro lo trae entre ceja y ceja y por cualquier asuntillo lo mandaría a detención mínimo, (y pensó el castaño) mínimo 2 horas, 2 horas que serían sin estar cerca de Derek, por lo que se ha comportado como nunca, como un excelente alumno.

Todo marcha viento en popa, aunque sigue pensando en lo del día anterior con Marin, no se le ocurre ninguna idea para acercarse y no parecer acosador, no sabe tampoco cómo ayudarla, y tampoco sabe si debe decirle lo del accidente, su mente se haya tan instalada en esa disyuntiva cuando va para su auto que no se da cuenta que de que alguien le espera en su jeep.

-Stiles- el nombre del castaño mencionado al aire lo saca en seco de sus pensamiento, al voz le resulta familiar, la voz alguna vez le sonó a canción.

-Malia- contesta el chico tragando saliva.

-Tenemos que hablar- la chica lo dice como desafiante.

-¿De qué?- pregunta extrañado y preocupado el chico.

-Debemos hablar así que vamos- comenta la chica y en un rápido movimiento le arrebata el celular al chico pues lo llevaba en su mano izquierda –y por eso no deben interrumpirnos- la chica apaga el celular.

Derek no sabe que decir después del “buenas noches sheriff”, así que hay un silencio incomodo, justo en ese momento el jeep se estaciona y el moreno puede respirar otra vez, bueno más o menos pues ahora el sheriff se ha de preguntar que hace Derek Hale a mitad de la noche esperando por mi hijo.

Stiles tiene una cara distinta algo le ha ocurrido, como si llegara de otro mundo, y sin observar a su padre ni a Derek hasta llegar a su lado se baja de su auto y se coloca su mochila al hombro y se encamina a la casa.

-¿Dónde has estado Stiles?- pregunta el sheriff algo molesto.

Derek pone atención a la respuesta pues también le interesa.

-Por ahí- contesta el chico sin mirar a su novio.

-Ya es tarde y tienes que estar ya en tu cama- el padre de Stiles dice eso mirando de reojo a Derek quien se siente de cierta forma atacado.

-Ya voy- contesta el chico –Derek… si- el moreno lo interrumpe.

-Luego nos vemos, no es tan necesario- contesta el moreno alejándose despacio y despidiéndose luego del sheriff.

-Nos vemos “pronto”- le contesta el chico ahora mirándolo a la cara, y enmarcando perfectamente el pronto, Derek lo mira y asiente una vez

Stiles se mete a la casa y como un extraño sube  a su cuarto luego de escuchar el regaño de su padre que no dura mucho pues el chico no interviene.

Después de cerrar su puerta y voltear a su cama, se encuentra con su moreno favorito (de hecho su único moreno).

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta el moreno acercándose despacio al castaño.

-No sé- contesta el chico mirándolo a la cara con una enorme interrogativa –por eso quería que te quedaras conmigo-.

-Nos vemos “pronto”- repite como una grabación el moreno imitando a la perfección la entonación del chico -¿Qué ocurre?-.

Stiles lo mira a los ojos y pregunta con tono serio.

-¿Me amas?-.

La luna se esconde tras las nubes, dejando que la noche sea oscura, el padre Stilinski cierra su puerta pues ya se va a dormir, Beacon Hills duerme en silencio mientras que una chica se mira en el espejo y rememora e ultimo día que ha vivido. Ella lo ha calificado como “inesperado”, ella es así… atrevida y fuerte, ella siempre busca lo que quiere y siempre quiere obtenerlo. Ella es Malia y ha pasado el 14 de febrero con Stiles.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bien como lo dije antes, un respiro fue el capitulo anterior, y este enuncia nuevos dramas y malestares para la pareja, ya ha hecho su aparición Marin, que no sabía muy bien como insertarla otra vez, pero el resultado fue este, Malia, Malia, Malia, pues ya está nuevamente con nosotros, el próximo capitulo más de ella.  
> -Gracias por leer y comentar!!!!!!!!!!  
> -Por cierto... la pareja se va... hehehe a ser más fuerte con cada golpe. no diré más!!!


	49. Ella es así...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia tiene un plan para ese 14 de febrero y Stiles es parte de él, además planea que Stiles no se comunique con nadie más que no sea con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gracias por esperar el capitulo!!!!!! tenía que salir el miércoles en la tarde o ayer en la mañana... pero ni modo aquí esta, espero lo disfruten. por cierto cierto cierto el próximo capitulo el 50 será el especial! work in progress! así que pueden dar ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

49.- Ella es así…

 

Castaña cabello algo largo, guapa algo impulsiva y llena de simpatía. Ella es así.

Ella es así.

Con el corazón roto e infeliz. Ella es así.

Malia se despierta ese día con una idea que le carcome el cuerpo, hacía tiempo que trataba de no pensar en eso, pero quizá fue la fecha de ese día, lo que le avivó esa sensación, y eso que la chica no es romántica ni nada de eso, pero siempre se tiene en el alma esa necesidad de sentirse querido por alguien y que ese alguien haga locuras y simplezas para mostrar su afecto, por eso ese día, ese 14 de febrero la chica se despertó con esas ganas, con ese deseo.

Y no se trata de reconquistar a nadie, sólo es que nunca había pasado un 14 de febrero con “alguien”, nunca antes había tenido novio, hasta él. Hasta Stiles, ese castaño simpático con una linda sonrisa, que se comportaba como tonto pero que era demasiado inteligente que tenía destellos de madurez, muy sociable, muy popular y lleno de amigos, algo que Malia desea ser o tener, y es que al principio le costó integrarse al instituto de Beacon Hills, ser la nueva era algo que cargaba siempre, pues su padre adoptivo tenía un trabajo que le obligaba mudarse cada dos o tres años, y a veces hasta duraba menos en los lugares, así que desde que su madre adoptiva falleció estuvo en constante movimiento por el país, y ahora le tocó llegar a este típica y pequeña ciudad.

Esa es la razón más fuerte por la que no ha tenido novio,  el andar mudándose le impedía pensar en estar con alguien, así que cada fecha especial como el 14 de febrero la pasaba sola o si corría con mucha suerte (solo ha sido dos veces) estaba con un par de amigos, porque ella es así, ella tiene como cierta facilidad de estar con chicos que con chicas, pues las considera algo tontas y superficiales, sobre todo las que se parecen a Lydia.

La chica antes de salir de su casa rumbo a la escuela ya tiene resuelto que va a hacer ese día, pues está decidida que no será como todos los años, ese día será especial y hará algo para que todo cambie, y de hecho ya sabe con quién hará que eso ocurra.

Mientras maneja a la escuela en su mente re3cuerdo toda esa tarde, aquella tarde que fue distinta, aquella tarde con Stiles, antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

-De verdad Stiles, me gustas mucho- sus propias palabras se suenan ahora lejanas, pero recuerda muy bien como con esas mismas palabras logró sacar de su trance al castaño.

-¿Qué?- dice el castaño dándose cuenta que Malia está muy cerca, peligrosamente de sus labios. Esa sensación de tenerlo ahí sólo para ella le remueven todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Aún no sabe cómo fue que terminó enamorada de ese chico perfecto.

-Pensé que no me estabas poniendo atención- recuerda que le dijo ya muy provocativa jugando con su dedo índice sobre los labios de Stiles. Una pequeña sonrisa de nervios le surge mientras se va estacionando en el lote del instituto, nunca se ha considerado sensual pero aquel chico les sacaba muchas facetas que ella no conocía de sí misma, y la faceta seductora siempre estaba latente cada vez que percibía, olía, escuchaba o sabía que Stiles estaba cerca de ella, como si ella fuera un satélite y él fuera su planeta.

Dentro de la castaña algo se revuelve y puede sentir que el juego que ella misma ha iniciado,  empieza a dar frutos en el cuerpo de Stiles y en propio, pues empieza a excitarse con cada roce y caricia que el castaño le corresponde, pues ella no para de tocar al chico. La mente se pone en blanco justo cuando ella deposita sus labios sobre él, el beso es suave pero poco a poco se vuelve más atrevido y los dos se funden en un beso más pasional. La chica lo está viviendo en carne viva ahora que se haya sentada en el salón de clase, que le pasa, acaso está tan sola que revive ese momento para lograr vivir, o solo es la fecha especial que acecha su soledad, lo que sí sabe es que Kira le ha estado hablando y ella sólo asiente sin saber de qué se trata esa conversación, pues aunque quiere no puede concentrarse.

El recuerdo de ese beso ha hecho mella en su cuerpo, se siente otra vez excitada con el recuerdo, incluso se ha puesto roja de las mejillas, y aunque esté en la peor clase del mundo no puede dejar de pensar en el chico y sus labios dulces y firmes.

De alguna forma Malia termina sentada sobre las piernas de Stiles, ahora que se haya frente a un pizarrón se muerde el labio recordando aquello, pues puede sentir como su mano derecha va peinándole el cabello al castaño, le arde el toque y la memoria, también se estremece desde el cuello pues justo en ese momento recuerda que él está besándole el cuello.

Poco a poco las manos de ambos se pierden en el cuerpo del otro, despacio los botones de ella van dando paso a que Stiles le toque la piel, ella logra sacarle la camisa y desabrocharle el pantalón, suavemente Malia introduce su mano en la ropa interior de él para acariciarlo con mucho esmero, justo aquí todo se pierde en el presente.

Ella le estaba acariciando su miembro viril que estaba al cien, recuerda que suavemente con torpeza lo hacía deslizaba sus dedos con suavidad sobre la piel, tratando de no olvidar la virilidad de Stiles, tratando de marcarlo como suyo, fueron unos minutos eternos, fueron completos, nunca antes había estado con alguien, pero aquella vez recuerda que fue lo más hermoso y placentero que había hecho. Como si hubiera nacido para hacer aquello sigue acariciando el miembro del castaño mientras que con la otra mano suavemente roza la espalda desde la nuca hasta los omoplatos por debajo de la playera del chico.

La siguiente parte del recuerdo es lo mejor pues al principio el castaño no hacía nada más que seguirle el juego, pero al parecer lo ha convencido o lo que fuera que ahora es Stiles quien toma la iniciativa, pues le quita la blusa y poco a poco con una técnica profesional desabrocha el sostén, las manos del chico siguen viajando por todo el cuerpo, puede sentir como Stiles va dibujando con ambas manos sus pechos, con mucha delicadeza desliza la lengua por sus pezones, haciendo que ella se erice aún más, una de las manos del chico la acerca más a su cuerpo, puede sentir el torso desnudo de Stiles contra el suyo, no sabe en qué momento han quedado semi vestidos, pero tampoco le importa, lo único que quiere es seguir estando con él.

En el presente han pasado ya tres clases pero la chica ni por enterada, justo está Harris hablando y le hace una pregunta… y una vox conocida le da la respuesta  a la pregunta.

La excitación la obnubila y por un segundo dentro de la mente de la chica la imagen de aquel castaño se hace más fuerte, pues siente que  Stiles sabe muy bien lo que hace y ella está ansiosa de continuar. El teléfono de Malia los salva de seguir por donde iban, (salva a Derek, A Stiles y a la propia Malia) los padres de la chica ya han llegado por ella, se despide del chico con un fuerte beso.

-Malia- la voz fuerte de Harris la transporta atontada a la realidad, pero no es esa voz la que la ha regresado.

-Dile Malia- comenta suavemente la vocecita conocida detrás de ella -anda-.

-Señor Stilinski- dice Harris elevando la voz –guarde silencio-.

El castaño se hace para atrás pues ese día se ha prometido no meterse en problemas para acabar en detención, pero ágilmente escribe en un trozo de papel la respuesta y se la coloca a Malia en sus piernas mientras Harris se quita los lentes y los limpia con algo de desesperación.

Malia podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar, podría saber de quién es ese maravilloso olor.

El timbre hace que concluya la clase y Malia se queda instalada en su lugar observando como Stiles sale por la puerta del salón, definitivamente debe de hablar con él, no hay de otra.

Malia es una chica que no le tiene miedo a nada, ella es quizá algo (un mucho) atrabancada y un poco imponente cuando habla, pero en estos momentos tiene algo de miedo, puede sentir como las manos le sudan, como aquella vez en el restaurante-bar, cuando le tomó muy de sorpresa ver que Stiles estaba sentado en una mesa, una mesa que le tocaba atender a ella.

Ese día fue terrible, fue fatal, sentía que no viviría para contar aquel suceso malvado, acaso el destino le quería jugar una broma que por cierto era muy pesada, recuerda claramente que caminó hacía la mesa sin poder retrasar ese encuentro, pues no había más gente en el lugar a quien atender, pues las mesas ya estaban servidas, así que tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a afrontar ese suceso, para ella es mejor  enfrentar los problemas cuanto antes.  

-¿Qué vas a querer Stiles?- la agresiva pregunta le suena muy extraña en su voz, ella no trata así a sus clientes, si suele ser algo insensible e incluso algo distraída pero jamás había sido tan prepotente y grosera con alguien, al castaño gira la cabeza despacio hasta obsérvala, la chica cruza los brazos y lo observa enojada, aunque por dentro quisiera romperse en mil pedazos al encontrarse con esos ojos color whisky, Malia no puede controlar que su corazón se desboque por solo sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella.

-Malia…- dice el castaño y ella siente que ha saltado a un vacío, el dolor, la memoria, se vuelven uno, la chica quiere salir corriendo del lugar desaparecer, per se planta lo suficientemente bien para tragarse ese miedo y parecer orgullosa y tajante.

-¿Qué vas a querer Stiles?- el nombre del castaño casi hace que se atragante la castaña pero logra mantener su temple en ese caparazón que se ha construido donde la rabia y el enojo son sus aliados -¿Qué vas a querer?- vuelve a intentar la chica pues Stiles ha bajado la mirada y parece que la ignora acaso es un idiota que se comportara como un patán ahora con ella, es de los que tratan mal a los meseros, eso es lo único que pude pensar la chica -¿Qué quieres?- vuelve a preguntar irritada la chica levantando el menú y poniéndoselo en la cara al chico que la mira a los ojos y luego mira el menú -¿Ya decidiste?-.

Después de varios segundos de silencio el castaño dice quizá con algo de desdén o como si no supiera lo que estuviera pidiendo -un chocolate caliente-

A partir de ahí no recuerda lo demás con claridad, sabe que le tomó la orden al acompañante de Stiles, que si bien recuerda era Derek, el hermano mayor de Cora, sin embargo cuando escuchó la respuesta del moreno se quedó pasmada.

-Un café cappuccino- que el chico dijo muy alto.

Malia regresó de donde estaba y observó que todos la miraban, se alejó de la mesa echándole miradas a Stiles y al moreno también.

 Fue una noche mala para ella, al llegar a su casa después del trabajo no puedo dormir por el volcán de emociones que tenía dentro, así que ahora que siente lo mismo no dejará que pase una noche en vela, la chica se levanta de su sitio y entra a su última clase, clase que debe de tomar pues va mal en ella y debe de recuperarse, la castaña siente que el tiempo avanza lento, sin embargo ya sabe lo que va a hacer y hasta lo que va a decir, por lo que cuando suena el timbre se levanta a prisa del lugar y directamente con el castaño que se haya en el lote de autos rumbo a su jeep.

-Stiles- la castaña menciona el nombre del chico cuando este está muy cerca de su auto, y lo mira de frente.

-Malia- contesta el chico quien la mira sorprendida, ella también se siente igual y atemorizada.

-Tenemos que hablar- la chica lo dice con cautela pero la voz le suena distinta como desafiante.

-¿De qué?- pregunta extrañado y preocupado el chico que mira para ambos lados.

-Debemos hablar así que vamos- comenta Malia y en un rápido movimiento le arrebata el celular al chico–y por eso no deben interrumpirnos- al tener en su poder el aparato lo apaga.

-Es que yo…- Stiles iba a decir algo pero los ojos llenos de fuego de la castaña lo detienen de mencionar palabras.

-Vamos- dice la chica y se encamina a su auto –demos una vuelta-.

Stiles mira con melancolía a su jeep, mirando delante de sí la maravillosa tarde con Derek que se empieza a perder, se mira teniendo una cena maravillosa, una ida al cine sensacional, una tarde en el boliche divertida, un paseo entretenido por el centro comercial, hay tantos lugares que pueden ser especiales con el moreno, pero solo son un borrón pues mira que Malia ya lo espera dentro del auto, quisiera decirle que tiene asuntos muy importantes que resolver pero su interior le dice que debe de ir con Malia, así que… la sigue.

Malia maneja en un silencio que se vuelve incomodo, Stiles quisiera hablar del clima o de lo bonito que se ve que las parejas anden por las calles en modo romántico, pero la mirada perdida de la chica lo hacen desistir, sin embargo comienza a hablar de algo que le importa y mucho.

-¿Puedes devolverme mi celular?- la chica no le contesta hasta parece que no lo oyó –debo de mandar un mensaje siquiera-.

-¿A  quién?- pregunta Malia con un tono desdeñoso.

-A un amigo…- termina diciendo el castaño, no sabe si puede mencionar que es para su novio, no confía en el estado en el que se encuentra su acompañante.

-Puede esperar- dice la castaña estacionando el auto –hemos llegado- anuncia triunfal la chica.

Stiles se da cuenta que es la casa de ella, y la voltea a ver interrogativamente.

-Debemos pasar por  algunas cosas- la mentira le sale natural a la chica que hasta ella misma se sorprende -vamos-ordena ella y ambos bajan del auto, siempre ella por delante.

Malia y él en casa de ella. El castaño no cree que sea buena idea, tal vela chic lo va a secuestrar para torturarlo, y cuando salga si es que sale vivo de ese lugar nadie le creería que eso ocurrió, pues Malia se ve totalmente angelical cuando quiere, esa tonta idea se cruza en su cabeza, pero si fuera otro momento tal vez le diera risa.

La chica lo llevo hasta la sala y le pidió que se sentara y la esperará.

-Oye- la detuvo Stiles antes de que se subiera a dónde dijo que iría -¿ahora si puedo llamar por teléfono o debo seguir esperando?-.

La mirada fría de la chica fue la respuesta.

-Creo que seguiré esperando- respondió Stiles dejándola de mirar.

-Una tarde como novios- fueron las primeras palabras que rompieron el silencio de la casa de la chica, Stiles llevaba cerca de 20 minutos esperando y ya se había desesperado incluso se puso a hacer figuras mentales con las formas de las cortinas que tenía de frente, así que cuando escuchó esas palabras se sobresaltó tanto que se levantó torpemente de su sitio casi cayendo.

-¿Qué?- dice confundido el chico.

Malia se ha puesto un conjunto muy sensual, lleva un vestido corto negro que enmarca muy bien su figura, lleva zapatos bajos con moños rojos, una cinta en la cintura del mismo color a juego con sus pulseras, Stiles no sabría describir más lo que lleva puesto la chica pero lo que sí sabe es que se ve hermosa y radiante.

-Vamos a salir juntos como novios- dice la chica –así que vamos y tú conduces- le dice la chica arrojándole sus llaves.

-Espera ¿cómo?- Stiles no entiende lo que ocurre.

-Creo que es muy claro lo que quiero- comenta la chica algo molesta –tú me debes muchas explicaciones que ahora si quiero escuchar y nunca he tenido un 14 de febrero en plan de pareja así que será un buen momento-.

-Yo tampoco he tenido un 14 de febrero…- dice el chico con algo de tristeza pues ese sería su primer 14 en compañía de alguien que quiere mucho, en compañía de su novio, sin embargo parece que Malia no lo dejará ocurrir.

-Muy bien estamos igual- contesta la chica y se apresura a la puerta, la abre y le hace seña de que salgan.

En la mente del chico será una tarde larga, muy larga y quizá aunque no quiere que ocurra así, será incomoda.

Una visita al cine.

Unas vueltas por el centro comercial.

Y una cena ligera en aquel lugar donde tuvieron su cita, su primer cita, incluso Malia quiso que pidieran las mismas crepas de aquella vez.

Stiles se sintió toda la tarde con un muñeco, se sintió como si no tuviera palabras, ni decisión.

-No Stiles, no te daré tu teléfono- contestaba la chica cada vez que el castaño pedía mandar siquiera un mensajito.

Cuando la velada casi acababa, cuando el crepúsculo estaba por desaparecer y a tiempo para que el chico pudiera recuperar su jeep antes de que cerraran la escuela. Ambos subieron al auto y manejaron a la escuela, ya estando estacionados, ella comenzó.

-Ahora si puedes hablar- contestó la chica mirándolo a la cara –pero conmigo y quiero escucharlo todo-.

-¿Todo?- Stiles se atragantó con esa proposición inesperada.

-Todo, quiero saber que pasó, quiero que me digas la verdad, ahora ya estoy dispuesta a escucharte- Malia lo miraba diferente con una pequeña luz en los ojos.

Stiles traga saliva… sabe que debe decirle toda la verdad ahora que ella se lo está pidiendo pero su corazón se siente como atascado, no puede o no quiere revelarle todo a esa chica, a esa mujer a la que alguna vez quiso de verdad, no cree que sea buena idea decirle por todo lo que estaba pasando en aquellos meses, no cree que sea sano, pero mirando a la chica a los ojos se da cuenta de que es tiempo de hablar, de decir y decirlo todo.

-Tenía muchas dudas- Stiles comienza a hablar con mucho cuidado –fue una época difícil y de verdad agradezco tu compañía pero yo sentía que no estaba bien, que no estaba donde debería estar…-.

-¿Y con quien estar?- la chica no quiso sonar dolida pero así sonó.

-También- a completa el castaño.

Después de un ligero suspiro el chico comienza como se debe con el principio, desde que empezó a sentirse confundido con ese ser extraño que no esperaba en su vida, pero por azares del destino su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón le pedían estar con él.

Malia escuchó atenta todo lo que el castaño le contaba, interrumpiendo de vez en cuando con alguna burla o una sonrisa, Stiles le dejaba hablar o hacer sus comentarios para poder continuar para continuar después con mucha paciencia.

-¿Y quién es?- Malia había esperado toda la conversación para lanzar esa pregunta, quería saber desde el principio, pero se contuvo, sin embargo ahora que el chico parecía dispuesto a concluir ese encuentro -dime-.

Stiles interrumpe la conversación y huye del auto a toda prisa, la chica se queda pasmada viendo como Stiles desaparece en un segundo, la chica casi se molesta, casi… si no es porque descubre que el vigilante está por cerrar el lote de autos y el castaño ha corrido para sacar el jeep, la chica sonríe para sí, a pesar de todo sigue querido al chico, y se sigue divirtiendo con sus ocurrencias y despistes.

 Después de ver como Stiles se enfrenta al vigilante y reírse de sus peripecias para convencerlo de que lo deje sacar su jeep. Malia sale de su auto y se coloca recargada sobre la puerta del piloto. Stiles baja del suyo estacionándolo frente al de la chica, con una ligera sonrisa de alivio.

-No cambias- comenta la chica con media sonrisa.

-A veces- responde juguetonamente el chico mirándola graciosamente.

-…- la chica quiere a hablar o bueno retomar la conversación pero no quiere verse tan insistente.

-Ya es tarde- comenta el chico -¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?- el chico mueve las manos animadamente.

-Gracias- es muy suave la frase en los labios de la chica –otro día será…- Malia no sólo se refería a que otro día el castaño la llevaría a su casa, también se refería que otro día tal vez, el chico le dijera quien es la persona que ahora lo mantiene feliz y más tranquilo, pues la chica había notado durante la tarde que Stiles se comportaba más tranquilo que de costumbre como si tomara un medicamento especial para desacelerarlo.

Antes de que cada uno se subiera a su auto, Malia se acercó con mucho cuidado al chico y le regalo un beso, un contacto que duró más de lo que debiera haber durado, Stiles sin saber porque lo correspondió, por su mente pasó un futuro alternativo, uno donde él y la chica eran novios, uno donde ya hubiera perdido la virginidad con ella, uno donde Derek no existía, después de ese contacto la castaña se separa del chico y se sube a su auto sin voltearlo a ver, él se queda perdido en su mente, eso fue un ligero beso de despedida… aunque él lo sintió diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Comenten, comenten, no quise que Malia fuera la mala, no como la clásica que quiere destruirlos, la mostré más humana, más verdaderas y también como victima y victimaria de la situación, porque así es.  
> -Mostré que las relaciones solo avanzan, las superamos poco a poco pero eso no quiere decir que estamos atadas a ellas.  
> -Utilice dos momentos del pasado que fueron fuertes y marcaron a la chica, su casi primera vez con Stiles y la vez que lo vio después de que terminaron , lo peor fue que lo vio muy pero muy feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -Espero lo disfrutaran, no se preocupen no habrá Stalia para nada. ok, hehehehe creo...  
> -Por cierto cierto cierto el próximo capitulo el 50 será el especial! work in progress! así que pueden dar ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	50. Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> muy bien... ¿Qué ocurre cuando Derek se entera de que Stiles se ha besado con Malia? ¿Hay dudas nuevamente en el corazón de Stiles? una pregunta surge ahora ¿Le dirá Stiles a Derek lo que pasó con Malia? y una conversación reveladora con el sheriff de parte de Stiles. lo siento siento siento mil siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pero aquí está el capitulo completo tal cual!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Como les dije quiero hacer un capitulo especial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y es este el episodio 50!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -Es un work in progress por lo que cada día iré subiendo un trozo del capitulo, iré también corrigiendo y/o aumentando a lo que ya he escrito, también dejaré espacio para que comenten y propongan!!!!!!!  
> -Gracias por comentar estamos haciendo un buen capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me gusta mucho como va quedando!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -AAAAAAAAAAA gritó de emoción me gusta y lo amó gracias por comentar! por cierto hice unas correcciones y amplié algo de lo que ya había escrito el martes y el lunes! así que si pueden chequenlo.  
> otra vez lo siento! pero tuve mucho mucho trabajo esta semana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lo siento heheheh lo iba a subir desde el miércoles pero no había podido lo siento otra vez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

50.-Sterek

La noche ha caído sin avisar, todo se encuentra quieto en Beacon Hills, la ciudad es un espacio calmado, es de esas ciudades que después de que el sol se ha ocultado mueren para resucitar hasta que el sol vuelve a salir,  sólo una casa se haya algo agitada, la luz del porche está encendida, la de la sala también, hace unos instantes un motor acababa de apagarse y con él unos latidos de corazón se agitaron al encontrarse con dos pares de ojos sobre sí.

Después de un suspiro de desesperación el sheriff hace ademán de que Stiles debe de entrar a su casa, por su parte y sabiendo que es mejor una retirada a tiempo, Derek comienza a avanzar para alejarse de la casa Stilinski, aunque se muere de curiosidad por saber de su novio, pues todo el día no lo vio, no estuvieron juntos el 14 de febrero, sin embargo decide que es mejor irse y no levantar sospechas (más de las que ya existen) pero no da más de tres pasos cuando una voz lo detiene.

Una pequeña inhalación de aire es el preámbulo para que se escuche una pequeña frase tímida -Nos vemos “pronto”- le dice el chico ahora mirándolo a la cara, pues mantuvo la vista en suelo mucho tiempo y enmarcando perfectamente el “pronto” se gira para entrar por esa puerta resguardada por un policía enojado, Derek lo mira y asiente una vez, como pareja ya se conocen, se saben, y tienen códigos específicos para relacionarse, y Stiles utilizó uno esa noche, para sorpresa del moreno.

-¿Dónde andabas Stiles? Hey dime jovencito… - el padre cierra la puerta y arremete contra su hijo -¿Qué horas son estás de llegar? ¿Por qué si sabes qué hora es? ¿Verdad? Esto no es un hotel y no puedes llegar a la hora que quieras y sin avisarme ¿Qué te pasa? Y no comiences con tonterías de adolescencia y qué se te pasó tomarte tu aderall, porque eso no es cierto- el sheriff coloca ambas manos en su cintura esperando una respuesta que no llega –contesta Stiles, estoy esperando tus pretextos de siempre, anda por lo menos me merezco eso, estoy ocupado en el trabajo y lo que quiero es tener una cena normal con mi hijo al menos una vez a la semana pero resulta que desaparece sin avisar, ni contestar mi llamadas, ¿qué te crees Stiles?- el padre se toca el puente de la nariz y continua –anda di algo porque ya fue suficiente de que desaparezcas como si nada de la casa, ya te dije que esto no es un hotel y soy tu padre, al que aún le debes obediencia y explicaciones-.

El castaño solo sube sus hombros a modo de respuesta.

-Vete a tu cuarto ahora, mañana hablamos jovencito- el sheriff se da cuenta que algo ocurre pero no sabe cómo manejarlo así que decide darle espacio a su hijo, tiene una idea de lo que le pasa, pero mejor se la guarda para él mismo.

Stiles sube a su cuarto luego de escuchar y ver como su padre le ordenaba hacerlo, no chistó en ningún momento, es más estaba esperando esa orden, el chico sube las escaleras como un zombi, se siente extraño y sus hombros sienten un peso enorme que es demasiado para él. Lentamente camina por el pasillo y al llegar a su cuarto deja escapar una ligera exhalación para luego con decisión abrir y cerrar su puerta.

Al quedar de frente a su entrada de madera y dándola espalda a su cuarto, mira la puerta unos segundos, observa el poster que tiene pegado ahí y se acuerda que debe de quitarlo pues ya ha estado más de un mes, y cada poster tiene su oportunidad de estar en ese sitio durante un mes, sin embargo aleja ese ridículo pensamiento, al voltear a su cama, se encuentra con su moreno favorito (de hecho su único moreno).

Derek está de pie a su cama, por la ventana entra el aire frio de la media noche, lleva unos pantalones de mezquilla negros ajustados, una playera blanca ajustada con cuello en “v”, una chamarra de cuero negra sobre lo que parece ser un suéter del mismo color desabrochado por el frente, nunca había visto que Derek llevará suéteres, pero sería una tontería preguntarle por eso. Se ve muy guapo quizá así era como se había vestido para pasar ese 14 de febrero juntos.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta el moreno acercándose despacio al castaño. Los brazos los lleva a los lados como si no supiera donde colocarlos pero al acercarse al chico sabe uy bien que hacer, con su mano derecha le toca suavemente la mejilla, el contacte parece como una medicina para el castaño quien cierra los ojos y se deja sentir.

La piel del chico está tibia y es un deleite para el moreno sentirle así. Con el dedo índice acaricia desde la oreja hasta los labios, en un suave toque.

-No sé- contesta el chico mirándolo a la cara con una enorme interrogativa, hay tantas palabras y dudas en su interior que no sabe cómo comenzar, sin ser consciente de lo que hace se retira de la cercanía del moreno para tomar un poco de valor –por eso quería que te quedaras conmigo- mirando hacía su ventana y moviendo las manos inconscientemente da unos pasos en círculo esperando a organizar sus ideas, Stiles tiene una conversación consigo mismo en su mente donde se da apoyo moral, haciendo que Derek emita una sonrisa discreta, esas son las locuras que ama de su novio.

-Nos vemos “pronto”- repite como una grabación el moreno imitando a la perfección la entonación del chico, haciendo que Stiles lo mire a los ojos otra vez.

Hace días los chicos empezaron a usar palabras y formas de moverse para comunicarse, como si naturalmente no necesitaran palabras o convenciones, empezó como un juego pero poco a poco fue ganando importancia hasta el punto en que cuando comían en algún lugar solo con mover la ceja o decir una palabra ya sabían lo que el otro quería decirles, incluso Danny hizo comentario de eso, hasta dijo que eso tenía un nombre sólo que no se acordaba cuál, y también dijo que les iba a dar un apodo por ser tan lindos y cursis. Hasta les propuso que se buscaran apodos todos los que estaban emparejados.

En esta ocasión Stiles utilizó la enmarcación en el “pronto” que era que necesitaban hablar ya, no sólo era decir con especial entonación la frase, sino también sino que con la mano izquierda juntó el pulgar y el dedo cordial, mientras los otros dedos estaban extendidos, y con la punta de ambos dedos juntos los colocó en su pecho acción que volvió a repetir Derek en ese momento -¿Qué ocurre Stiles?- el moreno suena preocupado.

Stiles lo mira a los ojos, la mirada del mayor es una poción y una cura para el castaño, es la verdad y la mentira, es lo bueno y es lo malo, es todo junto, es complejo, es felicidad y alegría, es lágrimas y sonrisas, es el universo con sus imperfecciones, es vivir sin importar lo demás, con mucho cuidado aleja los ojos del rostro del moreno para tomar un poco de aire y nuevamente lo mira directamente ahora con más valor y pregunta con tono serio y grave, la voz no se ahoga, la voz sale clara y concisa, la pregunta flota en el aire.

-¿Me amas?- Stiles lo mira intensamente y saca todo el aire que todavía tenía dentro de sus pulmones.

Esa pregunta es fuerte, es pesada y sale con dificultad de los labios del chico, de hecho toman por sorpresa al mayor, quien se sobresalta un poco. Hasta a Stiles le toma por sorpresa el tono de voz que acaba de usar pero trata de mantenerse firme.

-Te amo- contesta Derek un poco titubeante, no por tener dudas de lo que siente por el chico, más bien porque no sabe a qué viene todo eso, el corazón del moreno se eclipsa de un rastro extraño, y la duda empieza a surgir de su interior -¿Qué te pasó Stiles?- la nueva pregunta de Derek sale entre balbuceos. El castaño desvía la mirada y quiere hablar pero al mirar por la ventana siente unos ojos cafés que le miran. Es Malia que le mira en el reflejo de su ventana, en el reflejo de su memoria.

El moreno era consciente que la relación con el castaño iba a tener un inicio difícil, quizá hasta estarían en el closet más tiempo de lo pensado, incluso pensó que a pesar de que le diera el sí, tardarían en tratarse como pareja sin embargo todo marchaba muy bien demasiado bien, pues los amigos de ambos los aceptaban (y para ser honestos Stiles tenía más amigos que Derek, así que el que se esforzó más en eso fue el castaño, para Derek sólo un par y sus hermanas, bueno lo de sus padres lo supera todo), pero ahora con esta extraña conversación, ese sentimiento de dificultad se hizo presente, acaso el chico ya se había arrepentido o quería que hicieran algo como dar marcha atrás, Derek se imaginaba mil cosas y todas le dolían en el alma.

-Es que…- Stiles empezó a decir algo pero se atragantó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- vuelve el moreno a preguntar ahora más relajado pues el castaño parece un niño indefenso y el mayor se ve en la necesidad de protegerlo. Es un instinto, es su tendencia, es como si su sentido natural fuera estar con y por el castaño.

Stiles levanta la mirada y ve directamente a su novio a los ojos y con el corazón en la mano le dice –te amo Derek, de verdad te amo- las palabras salen llenas de lo que el chico siente, salen como si hubiera abierto una llave de luz y todo se encendiera y brillara, así es como el castaño ama al moreno.

Derek deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa, muy ligera pero con la felicidad más amplia y completa que nunca antes había sentido. Se siente henchido, se siente venturoso, lo mejor que le había ocurrido ocurrió ese día, esa noche, Stiles le dijo que lo amaba y se lo dijo haciendo que el mundo se eclipsará para estar sólo ellos dos.

Los chicos se abrazan se pierden en un contacto suave y lleno de dulzura, el moreno se siente feliz y pleno, se siente dichoso, el castaño se siente muy bien al lado de Derek, no cambiara nada de ese momento que está viviendo, las dudas se habían disipado después de haber besado a Malia, ya sabía lo que su corazón quería.

La seguridad de amar a Derek era la realidad que ahora vivía pero le llegó un sentimiento de terror que siempre acompaña al amor, ¿será acaso que ese es el amor verdadero? ¿Cómo amas eternamente? Y será cierto que el amor lo vence todo, de verdad ¿te imaginas la vida al lado de alguien? ¿De una sola persona y sobre todo a tus 17 años? El amor no conoce edad ¿por qué se siente esa dicha y ese temor juntos? Y sobre todo ¿estaré dispuesto a darlo todo por él, por Derek?

Pues después de tocar con sus labios los labios de Malia, pudo sentir que su corazón, su alma, su mente y su cuerpo ya tenían a alguien más dentro, y se dio cuenta que durante mucho tiempo sería así, ese día, esa noche, ese instante se dio cuenta que el significado de eterno estaba al lado del moreno, pues Derek sería ese ser por quien despertaría por las mañanas, por quien soñaría en las noches, por quien lucharía por sus metas, por quien sería feliz.

-Es que hoy…- Stiles se ha separado del moreno y han recargado sus frentes, una posición que de ahora en adelante usaran siempre que estén a solas, es como si pudieran ser uno sin necesidad de nada más, el mayor mira con curiosidad al castaño y este empieza a responder una pregunta no hecha con palabras –ocurrió algo… raro y me di cuenta que…- el castaño se sonroja un poco haciendo que Derek se enternezca con ese color en sus mejillas.

-¿De qué?- Derek se ha sonrojado también.

-De que nunca antes había sentido esto que siento… de esto que siento… por ti… por alguien más nunca, de que… eres más de lo que creo poder decir y no sé cómo explicar esto, me siento confundido pro no saber decir lo que me haces sentir- Stiles baja la mirada pues ha hecho una gran declaración.

Derek lo toma del rostro y se miran intensamente, ahora el que tiene un sonrojo más fuerte es el mayor –yo nunca me había enamorado de esta forma, digo… si tuve un par de novia, y me atrajo mucho un chico… pero no sé… no sentía lo que ahora siento,  supongo que como eres el primer chico con el que ando parece que es también como mi primer vez en todo, me siento extraño y como nervioso todo el tiempo, con ganas de verte y no perderte de vista, con la necesidad de estar cerca de ti y de que estemos como ahora, así tan juntos, respirando de tu aliento, sintiendo tu corazón palpitar, que nuestra piel se confunda en una, no necesito más que saber que estás conmigo, eres mi todo Stiles- Derek ha bajado la vista pues se ha sincerado como nunca creyó hacerlo nunca antes.

-Te necesito, eres…- le corresponde el castaño con una declaración, toma una bocanada de aire enorme y suelta las palabras como si fueran chorros de agua –siento que me cuesta trabajo respirar cuando no estoy contigo, siento que me haces falta cuando no te veo, no te huelo, o no te siento, es que… sólo con abrazarte o que me sonrías me llenas de vida, y no sé por qué o como ocurra pero tu olor, el simple olor que despendes me acompaña todo el día después de estar contigo, te quedas impregnado en mi memoria haces que mi día sea más fácil, de hecho si duermo, sueño contigo y con tu olor, con el sabor de tus labios, con el color de tus ojos- Stiles suavemente mueve la mano hasta tocar el pecho del mayor y poder sentir su corazón –te amo, cada vez estoy más seguro de eso y… eso es todo lo que puedo decir, pues no sé cómo decirte esto que crece dentro de mí-.

-Yo también te amo Stiles y mucho, de verdad mucho- contesta el moreno y se pierden en un dulce beso, el sabor de Stiles es tan delicioso y tan difícil de describir, es tan fuerte y potente pero a la vez tan suave y sutil, parece como el maná del desierto que necesita el moreno para vivir cada día, el beso que recibe el castaño sabe a él, a Derek, un beso totalmente diferente del que recibió unas horas antes, un beso que le puede quitar el aliento y devolvérselo sin importar lo demás, sabe dulce y amargo, es tan así, tan romántico, tan sensual que poco a poco se vuelve más caliente, la temperatura sube, los cuerpos se fusionan en un abrazo y sin saber cómo Stiles empuja a Derek hacía la pared  tirando una lámpara al suelo, pero eso no les interrumpe...

-Stiles- se escucha un grito fuera de la habitación –estás castigado así que duérmete y deja de hacer ruido, que mañana harás mucho trabajo en casa- la voz del padre de Stiles se oye muy clara en toda la casa, se escucha con sueño pero molesto y con un dejo de preocupación.

Ambos chicos aguantan la  respiración y Derek hace ademán de retirarse por la ventana, Stiles lo detiene de la chamarra, pero no escuchan que el sheriff haga sonidos de que se está acercando. Al menos se pueden dar otro beso más inocente de despedida.

-Me voy- dice Derek –antes de que destruyamos tu habitación o tu padre me destruya  a mí- dibuja una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

-Espera tengo que decirte…- Stiles regresa al momento cuando bajó del jeep y miró a Derek esa noche, ese momento de incertidumbre y confusión. Regresa a ese instante pues quiere decirle lo que ocurrió con Malia, lo de “ese beso” sólo que no sabe cómo hacerlo así que se detiene y el silencio inunda su boca. No quiere que Derek piense mal de él, pero él la besó, él correspondió a Malia en ese beso. Lo único que puede pensar es que le fue infiel con un simple beso.

-Mañana- contesta Derek dándole un beso –mañana repondremos este 14 y me dirás todo- Derek le besa en la nariz y Stiles le corresponde el beso en la frente.

-Todo…- Stiles lo dice cuando el moreno ha desaparecido por la ventana y se escuchan unos pasos que se acercan al cuarto del chico.

El castaño abre los ojos con el reflejo del sol sobre sus parpados que impiden que siga dormido. Ese fin de semana estuvo castigado y muy castigado por llegar muy tarde ese día a la casa de su padre. Ocupó todo el sábado y el domingo en ayudar a su padre, es más cuando el sheriff tuvo que asistir una emergencia el sábado, hizo lo que no había hecho en años, se llevó a su hijo en la patrulla y lo dejó instalado en el asiento del copiloto las 3 horas que estuvo trabajando como si tuviera nuevamente 8 años.

Además su padre osó quitarle cualquier modo de comunicación con el mundo exterior, de hecho realizó algunas llamadas vergonzosas a sus amigos.

-Bueno- el primero al que llamó fue Scott quién se encontraba en su casa ese sábado listo para salir con sus amigos por la ciudad.

-¿Qué tal Scott?- el sheriff suena siempre más animado y más cortes con los hijos ajenos según Stiles (y según muchos hijos) –sólo hablo para decirte que Stiles está castigado y por ningún motivo quiero que se comunique contigo, ¿está bien?-.

-Aaaa- Scott se sorprende –hoy íbamos a salir-.

-Iban…- contesta el sheriff mirando con sus ojos penetrantes a Stiles quien se muere de la vergüenza en su cocina –así que no le llames-.

-Está bien… señor- Scott dice esas palabras y después de que el sheriff se despide cuelgan.

-¿Puedes parar papá?- Stiles está más rojo que un tomate –no soy un niño-.

-Pues te comportas como uno- el sheriff lo mira desafiante –ya te dije que no sólo es porque llegaras tarde anoche, muy tarde, sino que siempre llegas tarde, incluso más tarde que yo, me hablaron de la escuela y has bajado tus notas en todas las materias y luego la semana pasada saludo a Malia y me enteró por ella y no por mi hijo que ya no son novios y que te odia, ¿qué te ocurre? No me dices, ni me cuentas nada, luego Danny me dice que ya sales con alguien más- está parte de la conversación hace que Stiles se ponga rígido –y apuesto a que no me vas a decir quien es ¿verdad?-.

-¿Danny te dijo?- Stiles está que muere.

-No, bueno, lo escuche hablar con el chico… uno de los gemelos- el padre como que reflexiona lo que dice –de hecho cuando le pregunte con quien los dos se pusieron nerviosos y me dijeron que ya se debían ir-.

-Papá…- Stiles se vuelve a relajar.

-Pero sólo por esas actitudes que tienes, seguirás castigado, porque no me dices nada, creó que aunque me esfuerce no logró hacer lo que hacía tu madre contigo- a Stiles esta parte le rompe el corazón, él sabe muy bien que no es un buen hijo muchas de las veces (si no es que todas)pero siempre le cuesta un poco de trabajo cuando ambos Stilinski hablan sobre su madre, sabe que a su padre le cuesta siempre que habla de ella –esa mujer era un ángel porque sabía tratarte, pero yo haré lo que sea necesario- el sheriff marca un número y después de unos segundos dice – ¿Isaac? Hijo, buenas tardes.

 Y así fue su tarde el sheriff le habló después a Danny, a Boyd, a Allison, a Érica… parece que le marcó a toda la escuela para que se enterarán que seguía siendo un chiquillo al que su padre puede poner en ridículo.

Eso ocurrió el sábado parecía que eso no podía ponerse peor, hasta que después que regresaron a la casa después de que el sheriff pasara por la jefatura.

-Oye por cierto- Stiles estaba en asiento del copiloto mirando aburrido la calle mientras jugaba con sus dedos en el parabrisas –ese chico Derek ¿es tu amigo o qué?-.

Ese nombre le causó pánico, Stiles se quedó sin habla y volteó a ver a su padre.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién?- Stiles sentía que las papás y la hamburguesa venían de regreso por su esófago acompañadas del refresco de manzana.

-El chico Hale- el padre repitió el nombre con cuidado, como si su hijo fuera tonto -¿o por qué te ha llamado varias veces?- justo en ese momento su padre le enseña el teléfono, su teléfono con una notificación de la vigésima llamada del moreno.

-Aaaaaa- Stiles siente morir.

-¿Qué quiere?- el padre levanta las cejas y lo mira obstinadamente.

-Es que… yo…- Stiles sabe que el mundo acabará en cualquier momento por qué no es justo en ese que está pasando lo peor que le puede pasar –yo… le… pues… le debo dinero… si dinero-Stiles no sabe que decir –fue una apuesta con Isaac y… yo… perdí y bueno… quiere su ¿dinero…?-.

-¿Pues cuánto le debes para que te marque durante todo el día?- El sheriff ve nuevamente la pantalla –es más hay unos mensajes también- el sheriff hace ademán de revisarlos.

-Nooooooooooo-el grito del castaño sonó muy desesperado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- el señor Stilinski ve a su hijo extrañado.

-Nada- Stiles se congela en su lugar.

El sheriff medita unos segundos para luego decir –está bien no los veré, te debo un poco de privacidad- la vida regresa al cuerpo del castaño -pero si le llamaré a ese chico- la vida vuelve a irse -que no te moleste lo que falta de este fin de semana, ya luego te arreglaras con él porque yo no te daré dinero para eso de las apuestas-.

-Gracias papá- es lo que dice Stiles mientras el sheriff devuelve la llamada en el celular del castaño, el chico reza para que Derek no responda y piense que es él.

-Stiles, ¿porque no contestas?- el castaño logra escuchar esas palabras del moreno gracias al silencio que se ha hecho en la ciudad.

 -¿Derek?- el sheriff habla con extrañeza.

-¿Stiles no es usted verdad?- contesta el moreno ahora nervioso.

-No, a sólo le hablo para decirle que Stiles está castigado y no recibirá llamadas, además no debería andar estafando muchachillos- Stiles quiere ser una avestruz para esconder su cabeza por siempre –eso de hacer apuesta… si no supiera que eres un chico educado y por respeto a tus padres no armó un escándalo, pero bueno ese es otro asunto, Stiles no responderá las llamadas, hasta nuevo aviso-.

-Aja- Derek no entiende que ocurre al otro lado del teléfono y Stiles se muere por dentro.

-Bueno, hasta luego joven Hale- el sheriff cuelga y se guarda el celular en su bolsillo.

El castaño quisiera leer los mensajes de su novio, pero no quiere tentar a la suerte pidiéndoselo a su padre, así que mejor se recompone en su lugar y guarda silencio, eso es mejor.

El domingo sólo fue aburrido, totalmente aburrido, sin nada bueno más que estar con su padre, y no es que su padre fuera aburrido, más bien que ninguno de los dos sabía aprovechar esos momentos padre e hijo que tenían, hace mucho que no estaban tanto tiempo juntos, que podían respirar y hasta ver la tensión y la incomodidad de que estuvieran juntos en la misma habitación.

-¿Ya acabaste?- le dice el sheriff a su hijo después de que se terminará su ración de verduras al vapor.

-Sí- contesta el hijo mirando con nostalgia su plato, el sheriff se levanta para recoger la mesa –no, déjalo lo hago yo-.

-Gracias- le contesta el sheriff, después de unos segundos de no saber qué hacer o decir, el adulto camina hacía la puerta.

-Papá- la voz del menor sale con algo de temblor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- el sheriff se ha girado para ver a su hijo.

-¿Tú crees en el amor?- la pregunta sale de un hilo del pecho del menor.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- el adulto se siente desarmado ante tal cuestión.

-¿Te has vuelto a enamorar? Quiero decir después de mamá- Stiles lo mira ya con más aplomo.

-Aaaa Stiles yo…- el sheriff se ha puesto nervioso.

-Sólo dime si crees en el amor- Stiles siente que se ha vuelto como una hoja de papel que tiembla de valor y de miedo.

-Creía…- el sheriff lo ha dicho serio y con la voz contundente –ahora no lo sé… amé a tu madre como no he amado a nadie, supongo por eso no he vuelto a estar con nadie más…- el padre reflexiona un segundo y corrige su primer afirmación – si creo aún-.

-¿Crees que te enamoras no importando de quién sea o cómo sea la otra persona?- Stiles lanza la pregunta con mucha cautela.

-No lo sé- el sheriff lo medita y repite mirando a su hijo –no lo sé-.

Despacio el silencio los invade y el padre desaparece de la cocina, Stiles quisiera tener el valor de decirle que él está enamorado, que ama a un chico, a Derek.

La escuela es normal, normal, lunes otra vez… todo es tan común… Stiles quiere, mejor dicho se muere por ver a Derek primero para disfrutar de su elegancia cuando camina, luego para oler ese exquisito aroma que despide ese chico malo, y en tercer lugar sentir sus labios juntos, siente una sensación de desasosiego lejos del moreno, y quiere apagar eso que tiene dentro de sí.

Danny, Isaac y Scott se hayan hablado cuándo Stiles arriba con ellos, y el primero en hablar es el rubio.

-Stiles- lo dice con suficiente volumen que comprueba su sorpresa al verlo –pensé que ni siquiera te vería en la escuela-.

-De verdad que esta vez pensamos que tu padre te llevaría a un internado o algo así- comentó Danny saludándole muy efusivamente.

-De verdad Stiles- tercia Scott- ¿qué hiciste para que tu padre se pusiera así de…? ¿Sobreprotector?

Stiles sólo sonríe al verlos –nada, quizá sea la edad- dice bromeando y formando el cuarteto inseparable.

Los chicos pasan juntos todo el tiempo necesario para ponerse al día con el castaño, bueno o al menos entre clases se unen los minutos disponibles para conversar, hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo y es cuando todos absolutamente todos están juntos, bueno… casi todos.

En la mesa se han sentado, en el centro Stiles a su derecha Cora, un lugar más está Scott y a su izquierda Isaac, frente a Stiles se haya Danny y a la derecha de este está Ethan, frente a Cora se haya Lydia tomada de la mano de Aiden quienes ocupan un espacio para una persona entre los dos, Allison llegará pronto y se sentara al lado del rubio.

Érica y Boyd se han instalado al lado de Ethan y no se sueltan por nada del mundo. Antes esa mesa estaba más solicitada, antes también se sentaban Kira, Liam y Malia, pero desde que terminó con Stiles, los tres se alejaron, aunque el chico sea muy amigo de Cora, no se sienta con ella, y a veces Cora es la que se sienta a comer con esos tres, que al parecer ya son cuatro pues desde que empezó febrero el chico Mason ha optado por acompañarlos.

Stiles mira de reojo a la chica castaña quien a su vez lo mira de reojo, aunque nunca se encuentran las miradas,  Stiles siente que debe aclarar la situación con Malia, pues no quiere que tenga ideas equivocadas, así que al final de las clases se va a acercar a ella para decirle todo eso al respecto, y luego verá a Derek en la casa de esté para terminar aquella conversación que su padre les había interrumpido.

De pronto Danny toma la palabra antes de que todos se levanten para irse a sus clases.

-La otra vez le dije- mirando a Stiles en primer plano –que les conseguiría apodos a las parejas- varios de los que estaban ahí hacen aullidos y comentarios tontos o burlescos.

-En serio Danny- Allison lo mira como si fuera un cachorrillo –te pasaste todo el fin de semana haciendo eso- todos le hacen sonidos de aprobación al comentario de la morena.

-No fue tan difícil, de hecho ya los tenía y son bueno no tanto así como apodos, más bien como una… no sé cómo se diga pero cuando los escuchen lo sabrán- Danny se acomoda como si fuera a dar un discurso –digo quisiera que estuviera aquí Derek para que escuchara el suyo- le lanza unos ojos juguetones al castaño quien sólo niega con la cabeza –pero… ya luego se enterará, primero mi hermoso Ethan y yo después de ciertos experimentos raros con nuestras iniciales y nuestros nombres he decidido que seamos Dethan-.

-¿Dethan?- dicen a coro todos.

-Un juego de palabras de sus nombres- comenta Scott entendiendo tardíamente el asunto y recibiendo unos abucheos de los demás.

-¿Y nosotros?- pregunta retadoramente la rubia sosteniendo la mano de Boyd entre las suyas.

-Ustedes son…- Danny hace ademán de unos sonidos de suspenso para decir -Bérica-.

Todos ríen.

-¿En serio?- dice la chica levantando la ceja -¿Dérica? Si Danny se ve que no te esforzaste-.

-No lo molestes- le dice Isaac con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

-Bien ahora ustedes- Danny hace referencia al rubio y a Allison –ustedes son Allisaac-.

-Me gusta- comenta la morena mientras toma la mano del ojiazul. Ambos se besan y Scott siente una punzada.

Ahora él si las cosas hubieras sido diferentes estaría con ella, serían… se pone a pensar si Allison y él fueran novios tal vez se llamarían ¿Alliscott? ¿Ascott? Mejor le deja eso de los apodos a Danny… ¿Scallison acaso? El moreno mueve la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas, de pronto otra cruza y si Isaac y él anduvieran serían… ¿Scissac?

Stiles está muy entretenido en esta conversación que no se da cuenta que Malia les ha pedido a sus amigos que se levanten de su lugar y se marchen a clase pues se está haciendo tarde, así que aquella mesa vecina se queda vacía.

-Lydia y Aiden son Laiden- comenta Danny para finalizar –y tú mi querido Stiles con Derek serán…-.

-Sterek- comenta interrumpiendo a su amigo –seríamos Sterek-.

-Yo había pensado en otro pero ese me gusta más- Danny se levanta como recitando un poema –Sterek suena como a nombre de novela-.

-¿Ya lo habías pensado antes?- le pregunta Ethan al castaño.

-No, fue… no sé… casualidad- comenta el castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sterek la historia de un amor….- sigue diciendo Danny –sí, parece el título de una novela-.

-Ya vamos Danny se hace tarde- comenta Lydia levantándose con Aiden, y los demás los siguen, sólo Stiles se retrasa al darse cuenta que Malia ya no está, pero sabe muy bien que debe de hablar con ella cuanto antes.

-Malia, espera- Stiles va unos pasos detrás de ella, menciona el nombre de la chica con algo de temor pero logra que la chica se detenga y gire sobre su eje para encararlo.

-Stiles- dice la chica seria pero tranquila -¿qué ocurre?-.

-Necesitamos hablar- Stiles comienza con un suspiro audible –de verdad necesitamos hablar-.

Unos ojos claros se detienen al ver a los dos chicos, están unos metros de ellos, pero ninguno de los dos los ha visto, así que el dueño de eso ojos se acerca con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No hay de qué hablar- Malia habla lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar sin voz a Stiles y sin movimiento a los ojos claros –lo que pasó el 14, pasó Stiles y lo sé, sólo fue una noche, una hermosa tarde-noche contigo- Malia lo mira sincera.

-Malia, no quiero que…- Stiles trata de hablar pero no sabe que decir.

-Ya te lo dije Stiles- Malia se acerca y le acaricia la mejilla con cuidado, despertando los celos del ojos claros que solo observa –no te buscaré más, lo entiendo, sin embargo te agradezco ese día en su totalidad, me gustó mucho estar contigo y lo último de nuestra cita fue lo que siempre me llevaré en el corazón, pero me hubiera gustado que esto fuera un Stalia- la chica se ríe observando la cara de confusión de Stiles –Stiles y Malia- la chica dice sus nombres para que entienda.

Stiles se ríe porque ya entendió lo del Stalia –nos escuchaste en la cafetería-.

-Al menos me llevó un 14 de febrero como si hubiera existido eso, como si hubiéramos sido pareja, como si el Stalia hubiera existido, y siempre te llevaré en los labios y en la piel- Malia se acerca y le da un beso tierno en la mejilla, Stiles cierra los ojos, puede sentir el contacto de la chica y luego un “adiós” muy suave a la par de unos pasos alejándose de él, al abrir los ojos se encuentra con una espalda conocida que se aleja de él.

-Derek- Stiles grita su nombre pero el chico sólo sigue su camino.

Stiles se da cuenta que su novio ha escuchado todo y quizá a atado cabos. El castaño sale detrás de él para alcanzarlo.

-Sciaac- el rubio dice esa palabra extraña para si –Scissac- mientras desata su bicicleta y ve a la distancia a Stiles corriendo tras de Derek, a su lado llega un moreno que también desamarra su bicicleta.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Scott le pregunta al ojiazul porque una palabra extraña se quedó volando en el aire.

  Ambos se miran a los ojos directamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> así inicio cada capitulo, con ideas, palabras incluso frases!!!! así que comenten!!! que quieren ver y ya yo iré resolviendo hehehehe  
> Esta vez salió algo muy lindo pero que si lo ven se puede poner feo, ya que Stiles no le dijo nada de ese beso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aaaaaaaaaaaaaa muero pero sigamos poniendo ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> pronto se avecina la revelación para el sheriff!!!!!!!! que nervios!!!!!!!!  
> gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	51. Pares... (recuerdos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora es así... ahora tienen relaciones diferentes... pero ¿qué ocurrió esa noche...?¿qué ocurrió parar que todo cambiara? Stiles, Derek, Isaac y Scott muestran algo de lo que solo algunos se acuerdan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí un capitulo que espero les guste...de verdad espero eso... pues... léanlo y ya verán hehehehe

51.- Pares... (recuerdos)

 

 

Hay muchas risas y música en la sala, quedan pocos invitados no más de 20 personas pero la fiesta no se siente que se acabe pronto, Isaac está muy contento de que todos sus amigos estén con él festejando ese momento que es una tradición para todo el mundo, un paso que todos hacen, una fiesta común, y que casualmente pudo realizar en su casa pero si se ve en retrospectiva será de los momentos que todos se lleven en el corazón. Isaac lo sabe.

Danny e Ethan se hayan muy juntos y ya se han dado besos donde nadie más se imagina que se pueden dar, Lydia y Aiden ya están por irse, al menos ella pues debe de llegar a su casa, el gemelo quizá regrese… quizá…, Érica y Boyd planean quedarse en casa del rubio por lo que no les preocupa nada más que alcanzar alguna habitación “juntos” y seguir besándose como lo han hecho desde que dejaron de bailar, Scott no sabe si quedarse o irse, está tan tomado que no importa. Eso sí, ha bailado como nunca acompañado durante las primeras tres cervezas y solo porque no se puede decir que el muro que separa la cocina de la sala sea una pareja de baile.

El rubio se ha salido a buscar a Allison, pues parece que ya se había despedido ¿o no? Ha tomado lo suficiente para no acordarse si su novia ya se fue, hace algo de memoria y cree que sí, se siente estúpido y un mal novio por no atender en eso a su chica, él sabía muy bien que Allison no se quedaría en su casa, ni hablar los Argent pasarían por ella a media noche, pero ha tomado lo suficiente como para que Allison se haya despedido rápido de él en la cocina y no provocará que el chico saliera a despedirla frente a sus padres con esos mililitros de alcohol demás. Eso sin duda le daría al rubio una mala imagen frente a ellos. Por lo que Allison se fue con sigilo después de despedirse de él sin que él lo notara (una mujer puede hacer eso). Por eso no se acuerda si ya se fue.

El rubio se para con mirada detenida en su porche, da unos pasos de un lado a otro para verificar si ya se ha ido su novia, cuando se haya en un extremo se recarga en un pilar para tomar aire y recuperar un poco del equilibrio que se ha ido unos vasos antes. Isaac observa “algo extraño” que sale de la puerta de su casa con dirección a… ¿quién sabe? El rubio se acomoda en su porche de manera que no fuera visto por esos sujetos. Poniendo entre eso y él una silla de descanso.

Un par de sombras caminan, si se puede decir que caminan más bien tropiezan cada dos que tres pasos y se sostienen mutuamente entre risillas tontas, el rubio se da cuenta de que llevan un par de botellas, más bien son tres botellas, una de ellas es de tequila y la lleva uno de ellos, el que no para de abrazar al otro a cada oportunidad que puede, el mismo que también se ríe estrepitosamente a todo lo que el pulmón le da, el otro chico uno que no para de hablar y de jugar con su andar pues da unos brinquitos casi cayendo cosa que aprovecha el otro para sujetarlo lo más posible, este muchacho lleva un par de botellas de... ¿Martel? Las tres botellas van menos de la mitad. El segundo chico que lleva las dos botellas no las tira a pesar de que va muy borracho.

El rubio los reconoce pero no dice nada, pues no quiere romper ese momento tan… tan… tan… lindo y ¿…bueno? que forman esos dos, hace tiempo que cuando los observaba por separado se veían algo confundidos y distantes con el mundo, pero al verlos ahí juntos jugueteando y acariciándose cada que podían en ese transcurso que iban caminando con dirección al edificio de enfrente, no podía negar que se veían felices.

Los chicos cruzan la calle entre risas y palabras, mientras que Isaac se deja de esconder y los ve entrar al edificio con mucha torpeza, el rubio está borracho pero con conciencia de lo que está viendo. Y lo que ve es a dos de sus amigos enrollándose, a dos de sus mejores amigos liándose… es a Stiles y Derek tomados pero con más vida en sus corazones. Así fue como los vio los primeros minutos del año nuevo. Eso también lo recuerda el rubio, ya a unos meses de distancia, todo comenzó en su casa.

El rubio tiene a mucha gente que se va a quedar en casa en ese primer día del año primeramente Danny e Ethan que ya le han robado su habitación y no se la piensan regresar aunque ínsita y toque la puerta casi hasta tumbarla, Aiden que ha regresado y que se quedará en el cuarto de su hermano con Greenberg que quién sabe cómo le hizo pero sigue algo sobrio y no está de pesado, por suerte Camden tenía otra fiesta y no se quedará en casa, una habitación disponible… pero que se ocupa rápidamente también por Jackson.  Érica y Boyd que se quedarán con… con ¿quién? O ¿dónde? Pues sus primos también se van a quedar en casa, Samuel, Caleb y Zane que no han parado de bailar y jugar con los invitados, ellos se quedarán en la habitación de invitados. En el cuarto de su padre, aunque no quiera debe meter a Liam el chico que se está integrando a su círculo de amigos gracias a Cora y a la chica Kira que por suerte no se quedó a dormir en su casa no porque no quisiera sino porque no sabría dónde acomodarla, en ese mismo cuarto con Liam se quedará Matt que ya no se puede levantar desde que se acomodó en esa cama, sí que está muy borracho y divertido.

La morena Cora le ha dado algo de alivio al rubio pues le dice que ella y la parejilla vainilla chocolate se pueden quedar en la casa de Derek, tiene unos sofás cómodos y una colchoneta que pueden utilizar. Además ella ya le había dicho a su hermano que dormiría en su casa ese día. Isaac da un respiro de alivio pues ya no sabía dónde iba a meter a Érica y a Boyd. Sólo faltan el anfitrión que es él y un Scott que se acerca a él con un aliento de alcohol elevado, bueno al menos ya son solo ellos los que buscarán un lugar para dormir.

Todos esos recuerdos acompañan al rubio ahora que se acuesta en su cama, que distinto es estar en soledad y silencio, que distinto se siente, hay cosas que no han cambiado nada, pero hay otras que si se pone a pensar en poco tiempo han dado un giro de 180 grados en su vida y en la vida de sus amigos.

En una habitación de un edificio contiguo hace ya unos 4 meses algo ocurría en la noche para amanecer en el año nuevo…

-Vamosss Stileess…- Derek lo tomaba de la cintura para que no cayera –sssí que estásss borrrrachín… te vasss a caaaer si siguesss tomando tantooo- se ríe el moreno contagiando a su compañero.

-El borrrrachín es otrooo… otrooo…- Stiles también lo sujetaba de la cintura –mira ttte tttengo que detener para que nooo te caigasss- el castaño se empinaba otro trago de Martel.

-No tomesss sssolo- Derek se empina el tequila y contesta –esss malo tomar sssolo- ambos juntan las frentes cuando ya han pasado la entrada de la habitación.

-Puesss tomaaa- Stiles se ríe y se aleja del moreno.

-¿A dóndeee vasss?- el moreno observa que el castaño se acerca a su escritorio con curiosidad.

-A verrr- Stiles mira las cosas que el moreno tiene en su escritorio, sus libros, un par de libretas y varias plumas y papeles. Cuando está a punto de tomar una libretilla…

-Nooo- Derek le toma de la mano y la levanta –no puedesss leer nadaaa-.

-¿Porqueee?- Stiles lo mira molesto pero no se libra de su agarre.

-Por queee… nooo- Derek sigue sujetando la mano del chico y despacio la sube hasta la altura de sus labios, Stiles le mire risueño y el moreno termina dando le un pequeño beso en la palma.

-¿Y esoooo?- Stiles lo mira pícaramente y con la mano libre le toca e hombro que termina siendo un medio abrazo.

-¿Quéeee?- Derek suelta la mano del chico y se recarga con su frente en el hombro del otro.

-Ya vesss quién es el borrrrrachín…- Stiles lo suelta y se aleja unos pasos del moreno quien lo sigue hasta la cama donde el castaño se ha sentado y lo observa directamente.

La primera incógnita es ¿Cómo lograron subir hasta el departamento de Derek sin un raspón a pesar de las varias caídas y tropiezos que tuvieron? La segunda ¿Qué diablos hace Stiles con Derek a mitad de la noche en la habitación de este? Bueno está pregunta es la más importante… ¿Stiles y Derek tendrán una noche diferente, está noche de año nuevo?

Isaac recuerda claramente cómo fue que él y Scott se quedaron solos en la sala sin ruido, sin gente sin inhibición. Lo recuerda con una sonrisa.

-¿Y los demáss?- Scott le pregunta al rubio apareciendo del baño.

-Dormidos…- responde el rubio tomando un trago de una botella de whisky casi vacía. Llevaba ya una hora sin tomar entre acomodar y despedir a sus invitados, y claro observar de lejos a Stiles y Derek con rumbo a una noche distinta.

-¿Y la fiesta quée?- Scott tiene un vaso grande rojo vacío el cual zangolotea con su pregunta mientras eructa.

-Vamos Scott debes dormir tú también- el rubio lo llama con las manos mientras busca algo por la sala con la vista.

El rubio encuentra con la vista la colchoneta y unas cobijas que ya había dejado recargadas y listas en una pared de la sala las cobijas hechas bolas y las toma, depositándolas justo en un hueco libre no sin antes empujar algunos vasos vacíos. El moreno lo observa y al notar lo que parece ser dice…

-No, no, noooo- Scott se acerca poco a poco con los brazos como hélices –todavía falta para esooo-.

-Ya sé- Isaac habla mientras sirve un poco del whisky en el vaso que segundos después sujeta con mucho cuidado el moreno mientras le continua diciendo –nos acabamos está botella y luego a dormir-.

-Sólo está botellaaa- Scott lo mira asombrado –está bien, sólo porque tus ojitos azules ya tiene sueñooo- Scott le toca la frente con una caricia en forma de golpe.

-Mis ¿ojitos azules?- Isaac lo mira con media sonrisa –anda bebe conmigo-.

-Salud- dicen al unísono y ambos toman del whisky.

Isaac es el que se empina todo lo que sobra en la botella que a decir verdad es bastante, Scott que ha terminado su vaso lo mira con confusión.

-Órale ya te lo acabaste todoo- El moreno le intenta quitar la botella pero Isaac la retiene.

Después de un leve forcejeo entre juegos y jalones, Scott logra que el rubio deje algo en la botella de aquel preciado líquido.

-Espera hay que hacer algo para que el que gane se quede con esoo- Scott señala el alcohol que la botella aún contiene.

-¿Y qué proponesss?- Isaac lo mira interesado, el alcohol en su cuerpo lo ha animado otra vez.

-El que haga algo… lo más atrevidooo…- Scott se detiene un poco y continua como si hubiera perdido el hilo de lo que decía –ese se queda con lo último de la botellaaa-.

-¿Asíi?- Isaac hace la pregunta dejando la botella en la mesa del centro de la sala que está llena de vasos vacíos.

Ambos se miran a los ojos y sienten el escalofrío en su cuerpo por andar discutiendo no se acordaban que hacía frio hasta ese momento.

-Ya séeee- dice el rubio y se quita el suéter que llevaba al igual que la bufanda que resalta sus ojos azules.

-¿Eso quéee?- pregunta el moreno.

-Hace frio y apuesto a que no te quitas la ropa y sales al patioooo- Isaac sigue comentando mientras se descalza.

-¿Cómo noo?- Scott dice eso y comenzó a quitarse su chamarra, sus zapatos y sus calcetines. Lo siguiente que cayó de sus manos fue su playera mirando que el rubio aún tenía la suya le pregunta -¿Así o más?-.

-Esperaaa…- el rubio se quita también su playera quedando ambos sólo en pantalones.

-Ahoraaa- dice el moreno y ambos salen de prisa por la puerta, no sin antes que Scott recoja la botella y la lleve consigo.

-Ahora si quiénnn…- Isaac se detiene y mira a Scott que lo sorprende al verlo parado frente a la puerta.

Scott empieza a dormirse y sus parpados se cierran con un fuerte peso con ellos llega el sueño y también mezclados los recuerdos, los recuerdos con un amigo suyo, con Isaac, al moreno le ocurría muy seguido eso de pensar y soñar con él al principio del año y cuando hablaron esas dos veces en la escuela y en la casa del rubio, esas veces se quedaba pensando en él, como si su mente se quedará atrapada en ese chico. Después de algunos días dejaba de pensar en él y todo volvía a su cauce, pero está noche no será así, está noche se acordará de él. Y todo porque hace unas horas pasó algo extraño, algo que no esperaba pero que de todas formas lo deseaba en alguna parte de su ser.

Stiles y Derek se hayan muy juntos uno del otro en la cama del moreno. Están sentados en una orilla de la cama como si no hubiera más espacio disponible.

-¿Entoncesss…?- Stiles toma por la cintura al moreno quien deja escapar una risa muy ruidosa.

-Nooo… nooo…- comenta el moreno sonrojándose.

-¿En ssserio…?- Stiles lo mira con esperanza sin soltar la única botella que aún contiene alcohol.

-Jamásss…- Derek lo mira de frente y lo abraza pro sobre los hombros con una sola mano mientras que con la otra le arrebata la botella y se empina un buen sorbo.

-Te toca preguntarrr- Stiles lo mira y le arrebata la botella –pero no te la acabesss-.

-Bien, bien…- Derek se pone a pensar como si la vida le fuera en eso.

Después de unos segundos que en tiempo real fueron más bien unos minutos y varios, Derek lo mira a los ojos y le pregunta.

-¿Has besssado a un chico?- Derek lo mira retadoramente.

-¿Yyyo…?- Stiles lo mira extrañado.

-¿Aparte de miii clarooo?- el moreno juega con sus dedos y los entrelaza con los del castaño quien no aparta sus dedos.

-Mmmmm yooo- Stiles levanta su dedo índice en forma cómica.

-No yooo…- contesta Derek juguetón.

-¿Tu sssí?- pregunta el castaño intrigado.

-Clarooo… sssoy irresssitible- Derek  levanta una ceja.

-Puesss yo creo que nooo… no eresss irresssistibleeee- Stiles lo mira mientras se separa de él y toma un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Asíiii…?- pregunta el moreno girando su rostro hacía el castaño quien lo mira desafiante.

-Síii…- Stiles deja la botella en el piso pues piensa que se avecina una discusión.

-¿Entoncesss tú no hasss besado a ningún hommmbre a parte de mí?-  Derek lo mira como si fuera una vergüenza no haberlo hecho.

-¿Ya nos besamossss?- Stiles le pregunta torpemente a su compañero.

-Yaaaa- el mayor mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

-¿Cuándoooo pasóooo esooo?- Stiles  se cruza de brazos –queee nooo me acuerdoooo-.

El moreno hace algo de memoria y contesta confundido -yo tampocooo pero sé que yaaa nosss besssamos- el moreno también se cruza de brazos.

-Mmmmmm- Stiles hace memoria –síii yaaa nosss besssamos, yaaa me acordeeee-.

-Vessss- el moreno vuelve a acercarse al rostro del chico quien no se aparta –entoncesss has besado a otro hombreeee-.

-Puesss- Stiles sube los hombros -nooop-.

-Entoncesss no eresss tan irrrresssitible como yooo…- el moreno quiere tentarle el orgullo.

-Claro que soyyyyy muy irrresssit…- Stiles se ríe por no poder decir la palabra.

-Yo creooo que…- el moreno está hablando cuando no se da cuenta de que sus labios se hayan cerca de los del chico, despacio se besan, poco a poco y naturalmente los labios se unen en uno solo, en un vaivén sensual.

Isaac mira que el moreno tiene la botella en la mano y le dice retadoramente.

-Scott ¿qué haces con mi botellaaa?- el rubio lo señala mientras le pregunta.

-Acabándomelaaa- y diciendo esto se empina la botella frente a los ojos desorbitados del rubio.

-Detenteee- el rubio va por el chico quien corre tropezándose hasta el interior de la casa.

Ambos chicos se quedan en la sala, jugueteando en una carrera de gato y ratón, al final Scott se deja caer en el sofá y el rubio toma la oportunidad para apresarlo y hacerlo que pague por haberse acabado la botella de whisky.

-Ahora sí Scotttt- el rubio lo toma de las muñecas mientras se coloca sobre él para  no darle oportunidad de que se libere –pagarás por esa alta traicciónnn-.

-Suéltame Isaacccc-Scott forcejea pero el rubio es más ágil y no le permite que haga algún movimiento.

-Ahoraaa cosquillas- el rubio le suelta una mano y comienza a darle cosquillas al moreno quien se carcajea sin más.

-Basta, bastaaa bastaaaa- Scott se ha liberado de ambas manos y trata de detener al rubio quien sigue peligrosamente sobre él.

Después de unos segundos de lucha el moreno logra tomar ambas manos del rubio y comienzan ambos a presionarlas, pero poco a poco el rubio se va acercando al rostro del moreno, Scott lo mira desconcertado y le dice.

-¿Qué hacesss?- el moreno no se aparta solo deja de hacer presión.

Isaac deposita sus labios sobre los del moreno, despacio logra con su lengua y el movimiento de sus labios que Scott le de paso en su boca, poco a poco el rubio se acomoda de  tal forma que Scott se abre de piernas permitiendo que su compañero se acomode en una posición suficientemente cómoda como para abrazarlo por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra lo toma del rostro y le levanta un poco para controlar el movimiento.

Scott se deja hacer, no sabe porque pero se deja, de hecho puede sentir en sus pantalones como la temperatura hace de las suyas no solo en él, sino también en su amigo, de quien siente crecer la erección que choca con la propia.

-Espera- dice Scott separándose un poco de Isaac.

-Shhh- comenta el rubio y hace que Scott se levante acomodándolo de forma que quede sentado sobre él, el ojiazul no deja de acariciar la espalda del chico desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja.

Scott puede sentir como el rubio lo toca por todas partes, con mucho cuidado él también lo acaricia, se siente extraño pero bien en la posición en la que lo ha acomodado el rubio, con ambas manos puede abrazar al chico sobre sus hombros, acariciarle el cabello y algo que quizá no aceptase sobrio es que puede sentir la erección de Isaac bajo de sí y de verdad le gusta ese contacto.

Con maestría Isaac vuelve a acomodar en posición horizontal al moreno, colocándose sobre él, pero dándole espacio a su mano para desabrochar el pantalón de Scott quien solo le mira atento y excitado, Isaac suavemente introduce su mano sobre los boxers y acaricia la erección del moreno por unos momentos provocando que Scott cierre los ojos y se queje, el movimiento sigue su curso hasta llegar a las nalgas del moreno, cuando Scott siente que la mano de Isaac se escurre hábilmente entre sus boxers para acariciarle los glúteos, este abre los ojos con algo de terror pero viendo lo sensual que se ve Isaac sobre él, besándole las tetillas, se vuelve a tranquilizar, pues la excitación es demasiada para separase de aquel chico que hábilmente está acariciándole su virginal entrada.

Isaac está sumamente excitado con el moreno que tiene frente así, poco a poco logra que el pantalón tanto propio como el ajeno desaparezcan de la escena, y con cuidado hace que la mano del que sigue bajo de él se deposite entre sus boxers, y con una mirada de orden hace que el moreno le acaricie el pene, desde la punta hasta la base, después de unos instantes ya no es necesario que lo ayude, pues Scott sube y baja el movimiento por todo el miembro del rubio logrando que este suelte expresiones sexuales.

Isaac baja poco a poco por las tetillas del moreno mordisqueándolas y besándole el abdomen al mismo tiempo que hace que el boxers de Scott vaya bajando pro sus piernas hasta lograr quitárselos,  poco a poco sube hasta el cuello ahora quitándose sus propios boxers, puede sentir como su miembro se acomoda al lado del de Scott, puede sentir como palpitan al mismo tiempo, puede sentir como ambos empiezan a expulsar el preseminal,  el rubio toma ambos miembros con la mano derecha y empieza a masturbarlos a un solo movimiento, mientras Scott lo besa desaforadamente y lo apresa con sus manos del rostro, Isaac nuevamente con la mano libre se acerca al agujero de Scott que se haya palpitando con cada exhalación de placer.

Isaac despacio introduce un dedo, muy despacio para no lastimar al moreno quien resiente la instrucción pero que cede al movimiento, Isaac lo besa de las tetillas nuevamente para ir tranquilizándole y poco a poco mueve el dedo que ya ha introducido en un vaivén suave, después de unos segundos en los que Scott no ha dejado de quejarse, introduce un segundo dedo haciendo que Scott se tense, pero que después vuelva a relajarse, Isaac no mueve los dedos los deja dentro de Scott para que este se acostumbre.

El moreno se haya quieto sintiendo la intromisión placentera dentro de sí, ha dejado de acariciar al rubio y ha colocado ambos brazos a sus lados para apretar un cojín y un poco del sofá, ha dado unos pequeños quejidos que ha decir verdad le ha gustado emitir, luego recibe un beso pasional de parte del rubio, Scott ya había visto a otros chicos desnudos en el vestidor, incluso había visto al rubio alguna que otra vez pero nunca se había fijado en lo bien que se ve con su piel nívea en todo su esplendor, y en lo exquisito y delicioso que se ve su miembro erecto, que es un par de centímetros más grande que el suyo, sin saber por qué con una de sus manos vuelve a acariciar el pene de Isaac quien cierra los ojos para disfrutar ese toque.

Isaac saca los dedos del ano de Scott y deja que este le masturbe hasta que abre los ojos y lo detiene para acomodarlo mejor, toma el cojín que Scott estaba arañando hace unos segundos y lo coloca bajo la espalda baja del moreno, y poco a poco empieza a juguetear con su pene y la entrada del moreno, Scott lo mira desesperado, lo mira excitado, lo mira con deseos.

El rubio se coloca en posición para penetrarlo sin embargo solo hace que la punta de su miembro siga jugueteando en la entrada de Scott quién no aguanta más y le dice.

-Yaaa por favor cógeme- Scott lo toma de la cintura para animarlo a que entre en él.

Isaac suelta una media sonrisa de deseo y con la mano derecha hace que su miembro se posicione en la entrada de Scott, suavemente se tira saliva en la otra mano y acaricia su pene en la punta, ambos se miran a los ojos y es Isaac quien despacio mete su pene en el ano del otro, con un movimiento suave pero firme, puede sentir lo angosto y apretado que está, puede sentir como la cavidad de Scott se resiste a su intromisión, pero sin soltar de la cadera a su compañero sigue avanzando mientras puede escuchar cómo se queja el moreno, el rubio puede escuchar unos balbuceos y quejidos de parte de Scott pero no les hace caso, lo único que quiere es llegar hasta el fondo, y después de unos segundos lo logra, la base de su pene ha chocad con los glúteos de Scott quien lo mira con deseo y dolor, Isaac no se mueve y se agacha con cuidado para besarle en los labios.

Scott le corresponde el beso mientras se acostumbra aquel pene que se encuentra dentro de él, no pensó que fuera tan placentero tener a otro hombre dentro de sí, con sus manos lo toma de los hombros para incitarlo a moverse, y cuando el rubio lo hace comienza nuevamente unos quejidos que son ahora de puro placer, siente como el miembro de Isaac se hace espacio dentro de él provocándole el placer más grande que haya probado antes.

Isaac se menea suavemente para no lastimar al moreno, además de que quiere disfrutar de lo bien que aprieta su miembro con su esfínter, el rubio descubre esa sensación de placer cogiéndose a un hombre, nunca se había negado a esa posibilidad, pero ahora que la tiene enfrente de sí, mejor dicho metiéndosela frente así, no puede creer que sea lo mejor y más sensual y erótico que le haya pasado.

El rubio sube un poco el ritmo de su penetración y la hace más profunda pues mete y saca todo su miembro del cuerpo de Scott, después de unos segundos le hace que se gire para que quede en cuatro, cosa que Scott hace sin chistar, nuevamente juguetea con su pene y con el ano de Scott mientras le besa la nuca hasta que…

-Ya métemela- Scott suena a delirio y a necesidad.

Isaac le hace caso y de un jalón suave le mete toda su erección, está vez ha llegado más profundo, logrando que el moreno grite de placer sin pudor, hace más fuerte el movimiento y el juego de entrar y sacar, mientras respira agitadamente escuchando los quejidos del moreno quien se tiene que recargar en el cojín bajando su tronco pero dejando las nalgas a la misma altura, Isaac no puede creer lo hermoso que se ve Scott mordiendo el cojín y pidiéndole más.

Scott puede ver en el reflejo del cristal de la alacena la figura del sensual y varonil Isaac cogiéndoselo a todo lo que da, Scott quisiera que eso no terminara nunca. El moreno acaricia una de las piernas de Isaac con su mano derecha mientras se menea para atrás y así ambos agilizan la penetración.

Isaac sale del cuerpo de Scott y se sienta en el sofá ordenándole al moreno que se siente sobre él, el otro chico le hace caso, pues quiere seguir sintiendo el pene del rubio dentro de sí, por lo que se coloca ágilmente sobre el pene de Isaac y con una mano le ayuda a penetrarlo, ahora es Scott el que sube y bajo a lo largo del miembro, mientras Isaac le besa en las tetillas y le ayuda a bajar y a subir.

Unos minutos después Isaac vuelve a acostar al moreno y queda sobre el con las piernas sobre las suyas, en ningún momento del cambio de posición se ha salido el pene, y es así como comienza nuevamente las embestidas dentro de Scott quien lo abraza y besa desaforadamente, Isaac cada vez lo hace más rápido, cada vez transpira y respira más, Scott lo abraza con sus piernas como si quisiera que Isaac no se saliera nunca.

El rubio empieza a quejarse a la par que va eyaculando dentro de Scott, quien le besa y siente ese líquido caliente dentro de sí, Isaac comienza a masturbar ágilmente al moreno quién no tarda en descargar semen, ambos se besan y poco a poco van perdiendo sus erecciones, dándole paso a Isaac a que saque su pene con cuidado del cuerpo de Scott quien se levanta y busca sus boxers para ponérselos, Isaac también se los pone sin decir nada, luego se deja caer en la colchoneta y se tapa con una cobija mientras Scott desaparece por la puerta del baño, después de unos segundos en los que Isaac está casi dormido, el moreno se mete en la colchoneta y le roba un poco de cobija, como si fuera parte de su naturaleza, Scott le da la espalda al rubio quien lo abraza y le d aun beso en la nuca perdiéndose en el mundo de los sueños.

Derek y Stiles se han quedado en boxers después de jugar a prendas con la botella que ya se ha acabado, se han dado un beso antes de empezar pero como están suficientemente borrachos no se han excitado tanto (como su vecino el rubio y el moreno) pero el beso ha sido muy dulce, muy rico, muy propio, algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes, después de ese largo beso han recargado sus frentes uno con el otro, y no han avanzado más pues ninguno se puede mantener en pie ni sentado… por lo que por sugerencia del castaño que quería volver a ver a Derek en ropa interior han jugado a las prendas, obviamente Stiles fue el primero en quedar en boxers, pues perdió todas las rondas, sin embargo Derek en un compromiso social con el chico se ha quitado toda su ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, ya no hay alcohol, y ya no hay ropa más que la interior entre ambos, que se besan despacio, y recargan las frentes, varias veces, se hayan a mitad de la cama con un sueño que amenaza por caerles en cualquier momento.

Sin saber cómo o porqué los chicos se han metido en las cobijas mientras se acarician y besan, y luego se miran a los ojos y a la par se dicen… algo que no recordarán… quizá nunca.

-Ta amo- como si lo hubieran ensayado, como si lo supieran de siempre, ambos han dicho esas dos palabras al mismo tiempo, al escucharse se echan a reír y se terminan acostando en la cama, quisieran seguir besándose pero el alcohol y el frío, también el sueño hacen de las suyas y ambos chicos se duermen a los pocos minutos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno si gustan comentar o dejar kudos o lo que sea, serán muy bienvenidos, tiene lemon y por eso es importante pues es un ensayo para llegar a ese ansiado momento de Stiles y Derek, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh espero les haya gustado y pues esto sólo aclara esa noche de año nuevo!!!!! pronto subiré el prox capitulo con algo de problemas y drama... todavía falta la reacción de Derek respecto al beso de Stiles y Malia... faltan cosillas pero ya estamos llegando a la recta final!!!! gracias pro leer y comentar


	52. Hablar de eso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles se encara a Derek con la verdad y la disculpa en las manos, pero Derek se refugia en otro lado ¿Acaso el amor se acaba tan pronto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Siento haber tardado pero son vacaciones y pues... ni modo hasta ahora fue el capitulin, espero les guste, a mi me pareció muy... muy... ya lo verán.

52.- Hablar de eso

Primeramente tomas valor y eso lo haces con una respiración profunda para acallar los miedos que quieren que explotes. El aire entra despacio por tus fosas nasales, haciendo que des un escalofrío, pues estás agitado y eso te vuelve a la vida, el aire desciende poco a poco por tu tráquea relajando (si se puede) tus hombros y tu cara, aunque la tensión nunca se va, cuando llega a tus pulmones sientes la fuerza y el valor dentro de ti, eso de hablar siempre es difícil y sobre todo cuando debes pedir perdón, pues debes sonar arrepentido de verdad, ahora con el aire dentro de ti, tu mente trabaja mejor y ya puedes hacer todo lo que pensabas hacer en esa conversación incómoda.

Lo segundo es mirarle a los ojos, a la cara, para que sepa que le estás contando la verdad, que se vea que quieres hablar. Aunque está parte suele ser muy difícil, pues lo que quieres es correr, esconderte, dejar atrás ese terrible momento que es decir la verdad, porque si eres de los que dejan que los problemas desaparezcan o los dejan ser hasta quien sabe cómo se extinguen (no siempre con buenos resultados) este momento es el peor de todos, pues te enfrentas a los sentimientos, a las emociones, al alma del otro, en sus pupilas puedes leer todo lo que está pasando en su cabeza y en su corazón, y muchas veces no es bueno… sin embargo le miras, le miras directamente aunque corres el riesgo de perder el valor ganado, sin embargo te aferras a lo que diga el destino y no apartas la mirada.

Después emites la primera palabra que siempre sale ahogada pero que es un paso para enfrentarte a lo que venga. Abres los labios, dejas escapar un poco de aire sin sonido sólo es una milésima de segundo, pero para ti es como si todo el aire se haya ido en ese instante, luego la primera palabra surge como si no quisiera salir, de tu estómago surgen movimientos y temblores, tu corazón palpita al cien, como si estuvieras corriendo lo más rápido posible y tu mente te hace la broma más pesada y es que sientes que se desconecta de ti, casi siempre la primer palabra es perdón, muchas veces es así, sin embargo en ocasiones donde eso no es lo importante o donde lo importante es la otra persona, dices el nombre en un susurro casi apagado.

Finalmente lo dices… todo, la verdad sale de tu ser sin parar, pues ya que estás ahí no hay oportunidad de que se escape o te escapes… la verdad es como una luz y si le das paso a un rayito, está busca la forma de inundar toda la habitación oscura, de alguna forma te alivia y te mata, de alguna forma se lo dices mirándole y luego bajando los ojos apenado, lo dices, lo dices todo, en tu interior hay dos voces una que te dice “continua es lo mejor” y otra que es una desgraciada que sólo repite “cállate, cállate te va a odiar por siempre”, sin embargo por estar con esa persona le debes todo incluso el dolor.

Todo esto ocurre en la mente de Stiles y es lo que quizá debería de pasar en ese momento, que ha girado con dirección de su auto cuando descubre la espalda de su novio alejándose a un paso no muy alegre.

-Derek- dice ahogadamente el castaño caminando tras el “ojos claros” que no le ha volteado a ver.

Pero Derek ya había escapado de Stiles cuando este le empezó a gritar por el estacionamiento.

-Malia, espera- Stiles va unos pasos detrás de ella, menciona el nombre de la chica con algo de temor pero logra que la chica se detenga y gire sobre su eje para encararlo.

-Stiles- dice la chica seria pero tranquila -¿qué ocurre?-.

-Necesitamos hablar- Stiles comienza con un suspiro audible –de verdad necesitamos hablar-.

Unos ojos claros se detienen al ver a los dos chicos, están unos metros de ellos, pero ninguno de los dos los ha visto, así que el dueño de eso ojos se acerca con una pequeña sonrisa. Para Derek ver a Stiles cerca de Malia no le provoca tantos celos… tantos, celos… si celos, lo bueno es que están en el estacionamiento rodeados de mucha gente que suben y bajan de autos, bicicletas y demás medios de transportes.

El moreno quería sorprender a su novio después de no haberse visto todo el fin de semana, Derek entendió (muy vergonzosamente) que Stiles estaba castigado cuando el padre del castaño le habló por teléfono reclamándole varios asuntos que no entendió y que el chico le tendría que explicar si no le daría suficientes besos y caricias para que le comentara y explicara todo eso de la apuesta y de quejarse y muchas cosas más que mencionó el sheriff. Así que arriba a la escuela antes de que suene el timbre que anuncia la salida escolar. El moreno quería darle una sorpresa a su novio pero ciertas palabras lo detienen.

-No hay de qué hablar- Malia habla lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar sin voz a Stiles –lo que pasó el 14, pasó Stiles y lo sé, sólo fue una noche, una hermosa tarde-noche contigo…- Malia lo mira sincera.

14… 14 de ¿febrero? De qué habla esa chica, porque le dice eso a Stiles, qué pasa que no entiende nada, acaso su novio pasó con Malia la ex novia de su novio, el 14 de febrero juntos, pasó esa fecha que es sólo para novios con su ex novia, el entrecejo del moreno se frunce lentamente y sus brazos se cruzan en su pecho dando un pequeño paso para acercarse a la pareja de chicos que no le han visto aún.

-Malia, no quiero que…- Stiles trata de hablar pero no sabe que decir.

-Ya te lo dije Stiles- Malia se acerca y le acaricia la mejilla con cuidado, despertando los celos del ojos claros que solo observa… unos celos que podrían matar, unos enormes celos que le arden en el pecho.

Bueno, los celos ya los sentía desde que los vio juntos hace unos segundos, pero que ella le toque es un pecado, si no fuera menor de edad y mujer se le acercaría y le rompería esa maldita mano que está tocando a su novio, y por qué hablan de un 14 de febrero, y lo acaricia, la mente del moreno es una revolución con pensamientos que van de lo malo a lo pésimo, pero su corazón es el que está a punto de estallar sino se aclara eso que está viendo frente así. Bueno si no es que se abalanza sobre la chica y le arranca la mano del cuerpo.

 –No te buscaré más- Malia prosigue después de un suspiro -lo entiendo, sin embargo te agradezco ese día en su totalidad- “¿Cómo?” Derek se pregunta eso y mil cuestiones más en su interior de que día habla, es decir, Stiles lo cambió por ella y ni siquiera le mandó mensajes… ¿qué pasa? La mente de Derek viaja muy rápido, y la herida de su corazón aumenta -me gustó mucho estar contigo y lo último de nuestra cita- “cita, cita” Derek está que arde de coraje… no puede decir nada pues el hervidero de emociones le ahoga la garganta -fue lo que siempre me llevaré en el corazón, pero me hubiera gustado que esto fuera un Stalia- la chica se ríe observando la cara de confusión de Stiles –Stiles y Malia- la chica dice sus nombres para que entienda.

Stiles y Malia, Stiles y Malia… Derek trata de tranquilizarse, pues todo eso lo ha dicho la chica y espera que lo que diga Stiles sea mejor y aminorase su ira, porque de verdad que está muy pero muy enojado, se ha descruzado de brazos y los puños los tiene apretados, casi esta por sangrarse con sus propias uñas, deja escapar un suspiro muy audible tratando de llamar la atención de los dos conversadores pero no logra hacer más que un gritillo ahogado pues muere de celos que por suerte no han escuchado esos dos.

Stiles se ríe porque ya entendió lo del Stalia –nos escuchaste en la cafetería-.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué maldita sea? Derek no puede creer lo que acaba de salir de los labios de su castaño que al parecer lo está compartiendo con esa chiquilla… pero ¿por qué se ríe? Derek cree que Stiles debería haber dicho que no, un enorme no, no debería estar riéndose… qué le ocurre, esto… el moreno no puede articular palabras, siente que la ira la carcome por dentro y ya no puede seguir escuchando tanta barbaridad, su corazón ni sus celos lo pueden aguantar más.

-Al menos me llevó un 14 de febrero- “que se calle, maldita sea que se calle” es lo que pasa por la mente del moreno, pues esa mujer tiene lo que él no logró tener por circunstancias lógicas, pero Stiles no fue digno de mandarle un mensaje o de acompañarlo o de… “maldita sea se fue con ella”-como si hubiera existido eso, como si hubiéramos sido pareja, como si el Stalia hubiera existido, y siempre te llevaré en los labios- justo en este momento Derek no resiste más y cierra los ojos para cuando los vuelve abrir… -y en la piel- Malia se acerca y le da un beso tierno en la mejilla, Stiles cierra los ojos, puede sentir el contacto de la chica y luego un “adiós” muy suave a la par de unos pasos alejándose de él, al abrir los ojos se encuentra con una espalda conocida que se aleja de él.

…Para cuando Derek vuelve a abrir los ojos, sólo ve cuando Malia se retira de Stiles, es que le ha dado un beso… Derek simplemente se aleja a paso firme, encanijado como él solo. Quiere desaparecer, quiere no estar ahí, quisiera no haber estado ahí… Derek avanza por el estacionamiento a pesar de…

-Derek- Stiles grita su nombre pero el chico sólo sigue su camino.

Stiles se emocionó al ver a su novio, al reconocer su espalda, esa ancha espalda que lo dejaba babeando, algún día (se prometió el castaño) tendría una espalda así de ejercitada, sin embargo el dueño de esa espalda no se giró para mirarle, es más apresuró el paso como si estuviese escapando de él, Stiles creyó que no lo había escuchado así que levantó un poco más la voz para que su novio le correspondiera con esa sonrisa que sólo le regala a él, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, de pronto el castaño comprendió lo que pasaba, de seguro el moreno había escuchado la conversación con Malia, así que salió disparado tras el ojos claros.

Derek se detiene en su auto escuchando tras de sí el jadeo y las insistentes llamadas de Stiles. Está sumamente molesto, pero sobre todo se siente lastimado, es su cabeza se formulan miles de preguntas y respuestas válidas para él, pero lo más terrible que se repite dentro de él, es que Stiles (su novio) no haya pasado el 14 de febrero con él, sino que lo haya pasado con Malia (su exnovia) y que lo hayan pasado como si ellos todavía siguieran siendo novios, de que se hayan besado y quien sabe que más… y de seguro estaba tan ocupado en eso que por eso no respondió ninguno de sus mensajes, ni llamadas, y lo peor es que no se lo haya dicho, ¿acaso no tienen confianza? Derek no sabe que decir y no quiere ver a los ojos a su castaño (que ahora duda usar el “mío”) por lo que se sube a su auto sin chistar.

-Derek detente- Stiles está afuera del auto negro, se siente mal, pésimo pues el moreno ni siquiera ha bajado la ventanilla –te lo puedo explicar-.

Como respuesta el auto arranca y se aleja de la escuela, Derek quisiera que todo se aclarara, pero su orgullo herido no se lo hace fácil, quizá sea un cabezón obstinado que se ha enamorado de un chiquillo que lo ha traicionado, si se pone a reflexionar el moreno lo que de verdad le llega al ego es que se haya enterado por la chica, porque los escuchó hablar accidentalmente, no porque Stiles se lo haya dicho, eso es lo que en verdad le duele.

Stiles mira cómo se aleja el auto negro sin poder decir más… un “Derek” se escapa de sus labios, un murmullo triste. El castaño regresa despacio a su auto dispuesto a seguir el camaro y hablar con el moreno, no se puede quedar así, de pronto mira sin realmente ver que dos chicos se hayan sumamente juntos entre ellos, en la zona de bicicletas, pero un segundo después se separan y se dicen adiós. Stiles también les responde un adiós desganado cuando pasan a su lado, son Isaac y Scott quienes se ven algo nerviosos y huyen del castaño.

El mayor quiere desaparecer y también hacer desaparecer los celos que lo invaden, nunca antes había sentido esa furia, esa ira por un beso, pero lo que más le lastimó fue escuchar a la chica decir que pasaron el 14 de febrero juntos como novios, algo que él no pudo hacer con su novio. Así que para quitarse esas marañas de la cabeza, se dirige al único lugar dónde puede sacar esa energía negativa dentro de si de una manera positiva.

-¿Qué tal Derek?- el alto robusto saluda al moreno con sorpresa – hasta que te acurdas de nosotros ¿qué haces por acá?-.

-Ya ves…- Derek sólo emite una voz monótona.

-Pero pásale, para eso estamos- el tipo anima al moreno quien entra ya más resignado –te ves acongojado, pero ya sabes que aquí eso se va pronto-.

-Por eso vine- contesta el moreno con media sonrisa.

-Espera aquí…- el alto busca con la vista y llama en voz alta lo que estaba buscando –Miranda ven-.

-¿Miranda?- Derek se pregunta extrañado.

-Te va a gustar- le contesta el tipo alejándose mientras la susodicha se planta frente al moreno con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola- la chica es muy guapa y muy bien hechecita.

Stiles conduce hasta el departamento de Derek pero no lo encuentra… después de unos 15 minutos donde primero casi llora y donde utilizó los últimos 2 para pensar donde se hallaría el moreno, se sube en ágil movimiento inspirado por el deseo de encontrarlo que por su habilidad física, con una dirección cierta de donde se haya el moreno.

Stiles va elaborando dentro de su mente la mejor explicación con la mejor disculpa incluida, y es que en verdad se siente mal por el moreno, no puede creer que se haya enterado de esa forma, por la cabeza del chico pasan diferente ideas de lo que de seguro estará pensando el moreno, además Stiles siempre ha tenido la idea de que los chicos se deben de disculpar siempre, eso es lo que hacen cuando andan de novios, la misión de los hombres en una relación es disculparse por todo, aunque aquí es algo extraño, pues ambos son chicos, son hombres, sin embargo hará eso que cree con fervor y que es disculparse con Derek.

El moreno está enojado pero ese ceño fruncido está realmente anclado al dolor, a la traición… así que para olvidarlo todo se refugia en ese lugar y con la ayuda de miranda todo pasara más rápido y mejor, el moreno no la conocía pero después de 10 minutos donde conversaron quizá porque él quería simplemente hablar con alguien, le agradó esa chica de ojos cafés, de una larga cabellera oscura pero que se amarraba en una coleta, su ropa entallada dejaba ver lo bien trabajado que tenía el cuerpo, como sonreía cada vez que Derek terminaba de hacer un esfuerzo o jadeaba.

-Así está bien- le comenta ella mientras le toma de la espalda con ambas manos –ahora un poco más-.

-Por supuesto- contesta Derek y entrecierra los ojos para concentrase más.

El sudor se escurre despacio por su cuerpo, puede sentir como ya está más tranquilo sin pensar en Stiles y en Malia, pero también puede sentir su respiración agitada.

-Regreso rápido- le dice la chica después de que Derek se ha puesto de pie.

-Claro- le responde el moreno tomando una pequeña toalla para tallarse el rostro.

-Es buena verdad- el tipo se acerca a Derek, quien ha salido hasta donde este se haya.

-Muy buena- dice Derek con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya ves, yo siempre con buen producto- el tipo se ríe contagiando al moreno -¿qué te pasa?-.

Derek resopla y finalmente contesta –problemas de pareja-.

-Aquí esos problemas siempre desaparecen- el alto le palmea la espalda –ya lo sabes-.

-Por eso vine- Derek se aleja de él y vuelve a entrar pues Miranda arriba al lugar regalándole una sonrisa al tipo que le guiñe el ojo.

-¿Más?- pregunta ella mientras se sacude las manos.

-Sí- responde el moreno sonriendo.

Stiles llega al lugar, ese lugar que le da un mal augurio, pero sin pensarlo dos veces entra al establecimiento, sin hacer caso del tipo de la entrada llega hasta la mitad de la sala y lo ve acompañado de una chica, ambos estan sudorosos y se ve que Derek se siente mejor. El castaño se acerca despacio y la primera en mirarlo es miranda quien observa con interrogativa al moreno quien no se ha dado cuenta aún del castaño.

Stiles se haya suficientemente cerca para que Miranda diga.

-¿Necesitas algo?- la chica lo mitra ahora con suficiencia.

-Hablar con él- dice Stiles sin dejar de mirar la espalda sudada de Derek.

El moreno escucha la voz del chico y se pone de pie inmediatamente, se hace un silencio enorme.

-Yo me retiro entonces, suerte Derek- miranda se aleja del lugar, despacio va a atender a otros clientes del gimnasio que hay pocos.

Stiles y Derek se miran a los ojos y antes de que el moreno se aleje, el castaño lo detiene con su mano en el pecho.

-Derek- dice el chico con una voz llena de dolor y pena.

-Stiles- dice el moreno con la mirada profunda.

-Lo siento- dice el chico –no debías enterarte de esa forma-.

-…- Derek solo lo observa y emite un suspiro.

-Quiero contártelo todo y si después crees que ya no se puede hacer nada lo entenderé- el castaño cierra los ojos con dolor al decir la última parte.

-Vamos- dice el moreno y seguido por el chico salen de la zona de pesa.

Derek se recarga en la pared y Stiles empieza a hablar manoteando todo el tiempo, no quiere sonar a la víctima así que trata de hacerlo posible por ser claro y verdadero. No tarda más de 39 minutos en contarle todo a su moreno, quien poco a poco va descruzando los brazos y no hace ningún sonido ni mueca absoluta.

Un beso tierno es lo que los une, un beso sencillo es lo que más vale, un beso es lo que casi los separa.

-Estamos ¿bien?- pregunta el castaño después de abrir los ojos despacio y mirar el hermoso rostro de Derek frente a sí.

-Lo siento yo también- le dice Derek sin alejarse ni despegar la frente de la del menor –por comportarme como un imbécil, pero… lo siento-.

-Te amo Derek- Stiles levanta la mano para tocar el rostro del mayor.

-Yo también te amo Stiles y mucho…mucho- Derek cierra los ojos y los vuelve abrir ahora con picardía –me debes un 14 de febrero y me lo voy a cobrar-.

Stiles le lanza una linda mirada y nuevamente se besan. Un nuevo beso tierno es lo que los une, un beso sencillo es lo que más vale, un beso un delicioso beso dónde se dicen todo, absolutamente todo, un beso es lo que casi los separa pero la verdad y la confianza en el amor lo vence todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Comenten, dejen sus kudos, reclamen hagan lo que quieran!! gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! feliz año 2015 que haya mucha felicidad y muchas cosas buenas para todos y entre ellas más STEREK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehehehehehhehe.  
> ya tengo nuevas ideas para un próximo Sterek!!! luego iré anotándolas en las notes!!!!!!!!!!  
> espero lo sigan como a este que me ha hecho muy feliz... lo anuncio ahora si "ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS ÚLTIMOS" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh y si pronto el lemon Sterek!!!!!


	53. Cora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del drama viene la calma... así que Stiles quiere festejar sin festejar ese momento de felicidad con sus amigos, entre ellos Cora, quién aún siente algo por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Me tarde años!!!! lo sé perdón pero me enferme la semana pasada y hasta ayer que me recuperé, y como ya entre otra vez a la lucha diaria, pues no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que dormir cuando tenía tiempo libre, pero como ya mejoré y tengo pilas subo otro episodio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

53.- Cora.

La morena veía con ojos encantados como su hermano y su mejor amigo se tomaban de la mano discretamente mientras veían una película en el departamento del mayor, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro pues su hermano se veía rebosantemente feliz al igual que su amigo, todo está bien, todo estaba como debía hacer, aunque sus padres no hablaran de eso, ni siquiera mencionaran a su hermano en voz alta a la hora de la comida, pero por un instante una imagen llegó a su mente, una imagen distinta que la hizo agachar la mirada…

Stiles ha organizado una tarde de películas en casa de Derek, sin el permiso de este. Pero al castaño Derek le perdonaría incluso si hiciera una fiesta en su departamento y no le hubiese invitado, el chico quiere que olviden los pequeños tropiezos que han tenido últimamente sobre todo el del 14 de febrero, así que para recibir el mes de marzo, el castaño organizó una tarde de películas que se transformaría en una noche de cinéfilos, donde la comida chatarra fue consumida al por mayor (excepto por Derek quien cuida mucho su dieta y que con mucha persuasión logró que el castaño consumiera cerca de la mitad de esos productos que sin la mirada demandante de Derek se hubiera acabado).

Cora estuvo feliz de recibir la invitación a la tarde-noche de películas por parte de Stiles, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían algo juntos que no fuera escolar, por lo que se emocionó lo suficiente como para no dormir por la excitación la noche anterior, o quizá porque era 29 de febrero y por extraño que parezca a ella siempre le da insomnio ese día… quizá tenga algo místico con los años bisiestos, lo que si es que estaba contenta rebosante de alegría.

Eso si la morena le pidió al castaño si podía invitar a sus nuevos amigos, a lo que Stiles le contestó afirmativamente.

-¿Es un sí? ¿Verdad?- la morena levanta una ceja interrogativamente mientras observa a Kira y Liam tras sus grandes pestañas.

-Si- contesta Kira alegremente –pero ¿qué debemos llevar?-.

-Lo que sea, y si no allá nos arreglamos- contesta triunfante la morena mientras observa a Liam que emite una sonrisa.

-Lo que sea- repite el chico –mira ahí viene Malia hay que decirle- Liam le hace una seña animada a la castaña quien le devuelve una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a ellos. Malia va acompañada de Mason.

Cora rápidamente se acerca a sus dos amigos y les dice en voz baja –no creo que sea buena idea, va a estar Stiles y bueno ustedes saben…- la chica mueve las manos para darse a entender.

-Está bien- contestaron al unísono Kira y Liam antes de que la castaña se sentara con ellos.

-¿Por qué tanto secreto?- dice la chica con una sonrisa.

-Sí de qué hablan- dice Mason dirigiendo su atención a Liam.

-Nada- contesta el rubio no muy convencido y no convenciendo en nada a los chicos que se acaban de sentar en la mesa.

Cora es una buena amiga y quiere mucho al castaño como para evitarle un trago amargo o incomodo llevando a Malia, así que sin poder evitarlo tampoco pudo invitar a Mason, entre que otras cosas se cruzaron, es que Malia y Mason son equipo en un mismo proyecto extraescolar y se pasaban juntos, varias tardes. Así que… tampoco invitó a Mason.

La castaña llegó vigorizante a la tarde de películas al lado de Kira y Liam, pues ambos chicos no sabían exactamente donde vivía el hermano de esta, primero porque Kira es una despistada y aunque ya hubiera ido antes es de ese tipo de personas que siempre se pierden, segundo porque entre los tres llevaron algo de comida oriental para la ocasión, todo preparado en casa de Kira, por la madre de esta, pues Kira no da una en la cocina.

Cora arriba al departamento de su hermano sin tocar el timbre, pues como es su hermana puede entrar, tiene su propia llave, los tres chicos suben muy animados las escaleras, al abrir la puerta del departamento descubren que son los últimos en llegar pues Isaac, Scott, Allison, Derek y Stiles ya están haciendo los preparativos de lo que será una gran noche, Scott y Kira se lanzan unas sonrisas tímidas, aunque no haya ocurrido todavía nada entre ellos se puede sentir la atracción que sienten.

Lo primero que la morena hace allegar al departamento de su hermano es abrazar como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes o como si nunca lo fuera a hacer otra vez, a Stiles, así es, la morena apachurra entre sus brazos al castaño quien se siente asfixiado por el enorme cariño que le desborda la chica. Derek solo los observa tras media sonrisa.

Se han acomodado para ver las películas de acción que más les han gustado en la sala del moreno, se han acomodado por parejas en los tres sillones y en unos pufs que Isaac ha llevado de su casa, obviamente en el sillón más grande se encuentran Stiles muy arrejuntado con Derek, a su lado se halla Scott que parece ser (de los solteros) el único que podría aguantar estar sentado cerca de tanta miel, en el sillón mediano se hayan Isaac y Allison muy modosamente abrazados pero que de seguro a la mitad de la película perderán el interés y comenzaran a besarse, en el sillón individual se ha sentado Liam cruzado de piernas, haciéndose un ovillo, en los pufs se han instalado Kira y Cora muy cerca de las papas y las botanas.

Todo ha ido muy bien la primera película la han aguantado todos muy animados, (a excepción de Isaac y Allison quienes no se han aguantado las ganas de comerse a besos). Stiles y Derek se han comportado muy atentos a la película y no es porque no quisieran ellos también comerse a besos es más bien porque con solo rozarse de los dedos estando uno con el otro les basta para                   saberse, para conocerse aún más, el calor que producen estando cerca, es algo indescriptible por ambos, si les pidiesen que lo explicaran no sabrían cómo, sólo saben que si no están juntos sienten un dolor agudo y profundo en el pecho justo en donde late la vida.

Después de unos breves segundos de descanso y para ir al baño, pues no se tenía permitido interrumpir las películas por ir al baño hasta que las mismas se acabaran, dejaron correr la segunda película con la noche ya encima de ellos.

La morena veía con ojos encantados como su hermano y su mejor amigo se tomaban de la mano discretamente mientras veían la película en el departamento que dejaba paso a las luces de la calle por la ventana, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro pues su hermano se veía rebosantemente feliz (para la castaña ver a Derek así era hermoso) al igual que su amigo, todo está bien, todo estaba como debía hacer, aunque sus padres no hablaran de eso, ni siquiera mencionaran a su hermano en voz alta a la hora de la comida, y eso le dolía mucho a la pequeña Hale, pues siempre había pensado que su familia era muy unida que nada lo separaría, sin embargo el que su hermano les dijera que tenía preferencias sexuales distintas lo rompió todo.

Y no es que la morena culpe a Derek de que su familia esté rota, solo que extraña aquellas tardes de fin de mes en las que se reunían para simplemente comer los cinco, incluso con Laura cuando podía sin embargo nunca abandonaría a su hermano y menos cuando tomó una decisión así de grande.

La morena veía con ojos encantados como su hermano y su mejor amigo se tomaban de la mano discretamente mientras veían la película, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro pues su hermano se veía rebosante de felicidad al igual que su amigo, todo está bien, todo estaba como debía hacer, pero por un instante una imagen llegó a su mente, una imagen distinta que la hizo agachar la mirada…

Cora se imaginó en lo que dura un suspiro como sería la vida si Stiles se viera fijado en ella.

La morena puedo ver como hubiera sido si Stiles y ella hubieran estado juntos, pudo respirarlo, pudo sentirlo entre los dedos, pero igual como lo sintió…

-Cora, Cora- la chica escucha su nombre en una voz conocida se gira y encuentra al castaño con una enrome sonrisa extendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie -¿qué haces ahí?-.

La tarde es hermosa son como las 4, el sol emite un delicioso calor, se siente la tranquilidad al respirar y él se ve irresistiblemente guapo en azul.

-¿Qué?- la morena se haya desconcertada pues no recuerda en qué momento se fue a acuclillar en la orilla de las butacas del campo de lacrosse.

-Ven amor- le dice el castaño ayudándola a ponerse de pie y delicadamente le quita una hoja que se haya atrapada en su cabello revuelto –te ves hermosa-.

-Gracias- dice ella con una media sonrisa.

-Ahora me vas a decir porque corriste hasta acá- Stiles no deja de sonreírle.

De hecho el castaño se ve radiante y hermoso, se ve lleno de vida, el sol hace juego con los árboles, la humedad, con las nubes y todo parece girar en torno del castaño que se encuentra de pie frente a ella siempre extendiéndole una mano para no soltarse nunca. Lleva una playera azul marino, sus jeans deslavados grises y unos tenis azules, quizá para todos los demás sea una vestimenta común, pero para la chica es como observar a un dios griego frente a sí, como a un Adonis que ha querido tomarla de la mano.

-Por nada- contesta la chica y ve a la distancia que están Allison y Scott tomados de la mano, a Érica con Isaac muy acaramelados, al lado de Derek con Jennifer, con enormes sonrisas de amor, todo le parece tan irreal tan distinto, al menos ver a Danny e Ethan juntos le hace pensar que puede ser verdad, a Lydia y a Aiden abrazados y jugueteando…

-Vamos amor, llegaremos tarde- le dice el castaño sin soltarla y animándola a seguirle.

-¿A dónde?- pregunta Cora intrigada.

-A nuestro aniversario- le dice coquetamente el castaño -¿lo olvidaste?-.

-…- la chica no pronuncia palabra y se pierde en los ojos de chico que parece perderse en los ojos de ella también.

-Es hoy…- dice Cora con más entusiasmo del debido.

-Claro que es hoy- le dice el castaño con media sonrisa -¿Te acuerdas?-.

-Yo…- la morena tarta de hacerlo pero no puede -… sí- termina por decir confundida.

-Cora, Cora- una voz se oye a la lejanía pero la deja pasar –Cora, Cora- la voz se hace más fuerte hasta que la morena despierta de su estupor por una jaloneo en la ropa.

-¿Qué?- la morena gira la cabeza y se encuentra con quien le llama.

-¿Estás bien?- Kira la toma del hombro preocupada.

-Si ¿por qué?- la morena parece estar en otro lugar.

-Porque ya acabó la película y no te has movido- Kira hace unos ojos grandes para remarcar lo que acaba de decir.

La morena ve a su alrededor y se da cuenta que es verdad lo que acaba de decir su amiga, todos se hayan en la cocina o en el baño haciendo fila, sólo están en la sala ella y Kira.

-No es nada- Cora lo dice mientras se levanta para estirase un poco.

La morena no sabe en qué momento se fue de la sala, ni siquiera sabe de qué trató la película que al parecer les ha encantado a todos pues no dejan de comentar escenas de la misma. Mira su reloj y ve que las manecillas casi llegan al 10, aún todos tiene fuerzas y ganas de seguir viendo películas.

La tercer película (como ya están cerca de media noche) será de terror, de suspenso, aunque se han tardado mucho en decidir cuál será la que finalmente vean, al final con un reloj marcando las 10:48 minutos se acomodan en sus lugares para continuar con esas experiencias cinéfilas, aunque sus lugares del principio ya no son sus lugares, ahora están más revueltos que nada y en vez de sillones parecen camas, con todos tumbados para encontrar la comodidad.

Durante la película Isaac y Scott se miran disimuladamente. Scott mira con una pequeña sonrisa indescifrable como el rubio abraza a Allison, y el rubio ve con complicidad como Scott se acerca un poco más a Kira en su puf. El castaño está al tanto de esa extraña y verdadera relación que existe entre esos dos chicos pero no les ha dicho nada, de hecho no se había detenido a pensar en ellos hasta ese momento que se hallaba otra vez en calma con Derek y con Malia. Y con los papás de Derek que si bien, no estaban contentos al menos no les molestaban de ninguna forma. Lo único que le seguía preocupando al chico era Marin y la pequeña Bianca, aún no había hecho nada por ellas como para merecer su perdón, ni siquiera les había dicho quién era él.

El frio se apodera poco a poco de la habitación que está repleta de personas, hubieran sido más pero Érica y Boyd tienen otros planes y es que quieren irse juntos después de acabar el instituto por el mundo, quieren viajar antes de entrar a la universidad, quieren llegar a Europa, y conocer Madrid, Sevilla, Valladolid, Lisboa, Mallorca, Londres, Birmingham, Glasgow, Liverpool, Paris, Marsella, Lyon… en fin miles de ciudades por lo que desde que empezó el año se han aplicado a trabajar duro para juntar el dinero necesario para los boletos, ya estando allá “veremos que hacemos” palabras de la pareja.

Los gemelos han llevado a sus respectivos a otra de esas cenas en casa con su padre adoptivo Deucalión, al parecer se llevan muy bien Lydia y Danny con él, así que también ellos faltaron.

El frío va haciendo de las suyas pues Allison ha tomado una manta de las que había dejado Cora en una mesita “por si acaso” y se han cubierto con ella, Isaac y la morena, Derek y Stiles también se han cubierto con una, Liam y Kira tienen también ya una para ambos, la morena se siente bien en ese sitio, tiene la certeza de estar donde debe de estar y con quien debe de estar, Cora toma la mano de Stiles… la toma porque es su amigo y porque lo ama, porque a pesar de que no la haya elegido a ella como su pareja lo ama más que un título, la morena siente el apretón amigable del chico en su mano, siente que con ese contacto se dicen todo, siente que puede seguir la vida.

Cora ha tomado la decisión de no decirle nada a Stiles, de hecho unos días antes que habló con Derek y que casualmente surgió ese tema, ella le dejó en claro que Stiles no debe saber lo que ella sentía (y aún siente) por él. El moreno la observó unos segundos y afirmo con la cabeza haría todo lo necesario para ayudar a su pequeña hermana. Así que justo en ese momento ella se siente bien con la decisión que ha tomado, pues sabe que si el castaño se entera sufrirá mucho, pues como lo conoce también, sabe que es de las personas que no puede lastimar a las demás ni por error, y que si pudiera sacrificarse lo haría. Por eso Cora ha decidido que no le dirá nada.

Kira y Scott comienzan a tomarse tímidamente de la mano. En un leve roce de dedos, en un leve jugueteo de manos, en un leve toque que les hace emitir unas sonrisas tontas, Scott como por instinto gira el rostro para ver al rubio y este le devuelve una mirada de aprobación, así que Scott termina de tomarle la mano a Kira, quien le regala una mirada coqueta al chico que ahora sujeta su mano.

Cora se percata del ambiente que hay a su alrededor, todos enamorados. Todos llenos de gusto, de deseo, de pasión, de amor… bueno menos Liam que quizá porque es un poco menor se halla más interesado en la película que en andar conquistando a alguien… quizá.

La luna se esconde entre las nubes para darles un poco de intimidad a esas parejas que poco a poco van cediendo a los brazos de Morfeo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gracias por leer y comentar, este capitulín sólo fue para mostrar la resolución de Cora pero eso no quiere decir que Stiles no se entere, lo dejo abierto quizá para este fic, o si es que le hago algo después que lo acabe... no lo sé... pero eso si, a mi no me gusta cuando todo lo resuelven antes del final, hay cosas que jamás se resuelven o se dicen y eso puede ser Cora.  
> -Ya estoy en lo del nuevo fic, será en un AU, y me inspirare en los nombres de las canciones de mi agrupación preferida!!!!!!!!!!! The Saturdays!!!!!!!!!!!!!! para los capítulos, he de decir que si será más corto que este, pero lleno de emociones, todos irán a la escuela pero será a la universidad... y ahí es donde viene lo interesante!!!!!!!!!!!!! pronto más detalles... aún no decido quienes de los personajes estarán y quienes solo estarán quizá de visita... suerte y nos leemos pronto!!!!!


	54. Lo nuevo, lo mejor, lo entiendo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos se fueron a acampar, así que Derek tiene tiempo para trabajar... pero no tiene valor para decir la verdad, un nuevo ser está por llegar y su futuro es incierto.  
> A veces las cosas buenas que haces parecen no tan buenas para algunos...  
> Stiles se entera por los labios de Derek que este tiene un nuevo plan que los afecta mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gracias por leer, he aquí un nuevo capitulo que complica el sterek, como les dije algo de drama (con algo de diversión) eso sí el que sigue si será totalmente drama!!!!!  
> -Gracias pro acompañarme en esta aventura, últimos capítulos!!!!!

54.- Lo nuevo, lo mejor, lo entiendo...

 

 

Ha llegado marzo y con este mes la primavera, ha sido un mes lleno de trabajo para Derek, eso sus hermanas han estado más al pendiente de él, incluso Laura le ha mandado mensajes… muchos para ser exactos, pero justo este mes trae algo que ya sabía que ocurriría pero nunca pensó que sería así o que le cambiaría la vida. Jennifer necesita ir a urgencias una tarde de marzo que él había planeado para estar con Stiles.

Ethan y Aiden son… simplemente son los gemelos que Stiles odia y ama a la vez, pues siempre lo llevan al límite del miedo, de la adrenalina de lo que no quiere hacer y al final lo hace, siempre por ellos. Esta vez los gemelos la han armado bien pues al lado de Stiles, Scott, Danny, Jackson, Isaac y Matt han ido de campamento extremo, obviamente los gemelos están en su ambiente, Jackson no puede dejar de lado su orgullo y se mueve con toda la seguridad, Danny porque está con su novio no dice “no” a nada. Isaac por diversión y Scott por hacerle segunda no se quedan atrás, sólo Stiles y Matt se sienten con dudas de muerte cada vez que hacen algo.

Realmente es un proyecto escolar parados que tres materias, pero los gemelos no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer algo que les asentaba a ellos como anillo al dedo y es estar al aire libre, la votación de hacer algo distinto para la clase fue unánime en este equipo que no se sabe cómo terminó siendo así de plural.

Para Stiles no fue de mucho agrado alejarse un fin de semana completo de su novio, pero la escuela era la escuela y su responsabilidad con los deberes de obtener buenas calificaciones no se atenuaba por estar con Derek, además como estaba planeando hacer algo con la información de su relación, pensaba que lo mejor era hacer todo lo posible por que la escuela no se viera afectada por sus deseos amorosos.

Para Stiles los hermanos “Deuqui”, que así les decía por su padre Deucalión y su estrecha relación, eran unos buenos amigos, salvajes pero buenos amigos en los que podía confiar, y recurrir en temas importantes, o al menos con Ethan y Danny que ya se habían vuelto uno, pues la poca experiencia sexual del castaño lo hacía ir por dudas para resolver con esa pareja, incluso Aiden participó en esas interrogativas pero mejor no recordarlas son embarazosas.

Así que ese fin de semana estuvo lejos de su moreno y sólo se comunicaron por mensajes (y cientos de mensajes) por lo que Derek tuvo tiempo de hacer todo lo que no había hecho en su departamento y en su oficina, porque tal vez parezca que no tiene obligaciones laborales, pero no es así, debe de entregar cuentas y horarios, pero como Derek es muy bueno no hay nada que reclamarle.

El campamento-proyecto-salida en grupo-cosa rara fue un éxito, la tarea para entregar tuvo un excelente trabajo de campo con todo el equipo junto, aunque Jackson y Matt se separaban un poco del grupo, quizá porque Aiden estaba ahí o porque sus lazos afectivos ya no eran tan fuertes con Isaac (al menos de parte de Matt), ellos fueron muy amigos en la primaria, pero después simplemente se fueron separando, Jackson estaba muy incluido en el grupo de Lydia con Allison, Danny y otros populares, pero desde su ruptura el grupo se separó, así son las cosas, ahora Jackson es muy cercano de Greenberg y de Matt.

Las noches pasaron como agua, con un poco de tequila no podía faltar, eso sí Ethan y Danny desaparecían alrededor de media noche los dos días que duró el viaje, para ser románticos entre ellos, Jackson y Matt eran los segundos en desaparecer pues el rubio alegaba que debía dormir lo suficiente para poder rendir esos días, claro se dormía tarde para despertar casi a medio día.

Los cuatro sobrantes todavía duraban una hora más despiertos, incluso Aiden y Stiles se quedaron dormidos en la fogata un día, pues el alcohol y el sueño hacían de las suyas, por suerte no había frio (tanto) pues ya era primavera. Así que Isaac y Scott terminaban juntos en la misma casa de campaña, la primera noche les fue extraña pues no habían dormido juntos desde hace mucho y sentir al otro con todo lo que habían hablado era raro, la segunda noche fue otro cantar, esa fue la noche cuando Aiden y Stiles no llegaron a la casa de campaña a dormir, así que la tuvieron para ellos solos, quizá fue un chispazo o un momento de locura, pero ambos lo disfrutaron mucho.

Al día siguiente había escuela pro lo que debían estar antes de que atardeciera en sus respectivas casas, y a Stiles le urgía llegar antes de las 6 pm a Beacon Hills, porque así al menos podría escaparse para ver a Derek, sin embargo no pudo, su sueño de verlo unos instantes se frustro por una llanta del auto. Tardaron más de una hora en encontrar una refacción, lo bueno que estaban cerca de un poblado cuando la llanta se reventó.

La hora de llegada a la gran Beacon Hills fue las 8 de la noche, y estaba un sheriff que había ido por su hijo único a la casa de los gemelos para llevárselo a cenar con él, ni modo Stiles esta vez no viste a Derek.

Al menos los mensajes de buenas noches duraron cerca de media noche con una promesa que al día siguiente pasarían la tarde juntos sin nada que los separara. Con esa promesa se quedó dormido el castaño.

Derek le ha cancelado a Stiles la tarde juntos desde el hospital, justo unos 15 minutos después de lo que se supone sería la hora para verse.

“Stiles lo siento ha ocurrido una emergencia estoy en el hospital no te asustes, no es nada grave es Jennifer”

“¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasó?”

“Ya va a nacer el niño”

“En serio!!! Qué sorpresa”

“Estoy contento por ella, ha sufrido mucho y más con lo que te comenté”

“Es cierto, ¿ya le comentaste?”

“No, aún no, pero creo que se lo debo decir ya”

“No seas salvaje Derek, está por tener a su bebé”

“Precisamente por eso, no quiero que siga teniendo falsas esperanzas”

“Le vas a romper el corazón”

“Ya lo decidí Stiles, le contaré todo, porque no quiero que crea que tiene una vida con él, lo he pensado y lo haré”

“Sí que eres un amargoso de primera”

“Pero soy tu amargoso favorito”

“El único”

“Stiles ¿podrías venir?”

“Ahí estaré amor”

“Gracias, aquí te espero”

“No tardo”

“Si tardas te castigare con muchos besos por cada segundo que tardes”

“¿Y si llego pronto?”

“Te daré caricias sin remedio”

“No sé si me conviene llegar tarde o temprano”

“Sólo llega ¿quieres?”

“Ya voy, te veo pronto”

Hace apenas dos días, a moreno le llegó la información que estaba buscando y que dio dinero en las investigaciones para que se encontrara por cielo, mar y tierra, incluso bajo el suelo, el paradero de Ennis, el padre dela creatura que espera Jennifer, y lo que recibió de información no fue nada agradable.

El moreno habló con la chica que vive con él, en su departamento, un día después de enterarse, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar o si era bueno que lo supiera pero no podía mentirle sobre el paradero de Ennis, no más. Sin embargo no llegó a donde quería llegar quizá porque no pudo o porque ella lo intuyó y decidió terminar la conversación antes de escucharlo en voz alta.

Derek se enteró que Ennis no había huido o dejado abandonada a Jennifer, no fue así y algo en su corazón le decía que ese antiguo amigo no sería capaz de hacerle eso a una chica, y menos a la que a una a la que ama, por esa sensación que tenía decidió invertir en un investigador, y en búsqueda de personas desaparecidas y todos los medios necesarios para encontrar aquel sujeto que hacía sufrir a Jennifer.

La respuesta le llegó después del 14 de febrero, exactamente en esos días en los que estaba molesto y dolido con Stiles, por lo que no los revisó en ese momento, pero al arreglarse todo con su castaño fue al primero que le comunicó lo que había descubierto de Ennis.

No es que haya huido sólo porque sí y haya dejado sola a Jennifer, Ennis lo hizo para protegerá su familia, y es que todos nos equivocamos, pero lo cierto es que unos se equivocan más o peor que otros, y eso fue lo que hizo Ennis por algunos asuntos no muy honorables o mencionables corría peligro por lo que sabía y había hecho, y antes de que le volvieran a amenazar o que descubrieran a su novia con hijo incluido, se fue.

Al parecer estuvo escondido algunos meses, pero no lo hizo tan bien, pues ni siquiera logró llegar al año nuevo, según lo que le reportaron al moreno Ennis murió asesinado el 28 de diciembre en alguna parte del norte de Texas, sus restos llevaron mucho tiempo sin ser reconocidos, y de hecho se hubieran perdido si el moreno no hubiera invertido en su búsqueda, porque fue así que dieron con el cuerpo en Dallas.

Derek tenía la misión y el deseo de decirle la verdad a Jennifer unos días antes, pero no pudo, ella simplemente se alejó de él quizá lo intuía o él no tuvo el valor de hacerlo así que no lo intento más.

Jennifer se halla estable, fue un parto difícil pero está bien. De hecho todo fue muy rápido, de un momento la chica le aviso que se le había roto a fuente y para otro ya estaba en el quirófano en espera del parto, la chica es fuerte y en unos minutos dio a luz a un hermoso bebé, uno que se encuentra saludable en las incubadoras.

El moreno entra  a ver a la chica que está convaleciendo pero se encuentra tranquila.

-¿Fue un niño?- dice el moreno sentándose a su lado.

-Está hermoso- contesta la chica sin abrir los ojos pero emitiendo una sonrisa verdadera.

-Se parece a ti- dice Derek tratando de hacer un cumplido.

-Se parece a Ennis- dice ella y abre los ojos con algo de dureza en ellos.

-También- termina por aceptar el moreno que juguetea con sus dedos para no mostrar que esta nervoso.

-Dilo- después de unos segundos en los que solo se escuchaba los sonidos dignos de un hospital, Jennifer gira la vista para demandarle con voz seca –anda, dilo ya-.

-Jennifer… mejor en otro momento- Derek se arrepiente pues no pensaba que fuera tan difícil decirle lo que sabe.

-Lo sé- Jennifer lo deja de ver –tenía una conexión especial por él y era lo que me mantenía con esperanzas para encontrarlo, pero hace unos meses que ya no siento nada-.

-Jennifer…- Derek quiere hablar pero ella lo ignora.

-¿Hace cuánto que falleció?- la pregunta le deja un hueco en el pacho a la chica.

-Casi tres meses- contesta secamente el moreno, no la mira pues no quiere ser testigo del dolor.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?- le dice ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No mucho, un par de semanas- le dice el mirándole.

-Me preocupa él- dice la chica mientras observa hacía el pasillo, lejos, hacía las incubadoras –qué va a hacer sin su padre-.

-Te tiene a ti- comenta el moreno con verdad en las palabras.

-Vaya madre que tiene- Jennifer comienza  a sollozar –no tengo donde vivir, no tengo trabajo, ni siquiera vivo en una ciudad que diga es mi ciudad, que le voy a ofrecer a ese niño-.

-Sabes que tienes casa- Derek tarta de sonar comprensivo.

-¿La tuya?- Jennifer rie amargamente.

-Yo seré su padre- le dice Derek muy serio a la chica que tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú ¿qué?- Jennifer lo mira extrañada.

Cora y Laura no se hacen esperar y llegan al hospital para acompañar a su hermano y a Jennifer, las dos chicas están emocionadas por el nuevo niño que ha de nacer, de hecho lograron ver a su hermano antes de que entrara a ver a la nueva madre, las chicas le traen regalos un par de ropitas muy coquetas.

Cora le ha tejido (más o menos) un gorrito azul con detalles blancos, que hacen juego con unas calcetitas y un babero que ha comprado, de hecho quiere ser ella misma quien se las ponga al pequeño.

-¿Ya nació?- es lo primero que pregunta el castaño al arribar al hospital con las chicas.

-Ya- contestan a coro las Hale.

-¿Y qué fue?- pregunta con emoción el castaño.

-Un hermoso niño- comenta muy alegre la más pequeña de los Hale.

-Se parece a su madre- concluye Laura con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya lo vieron?- pregunta con más entusiasmo el chico.

-Derek nos dijo- contesta apenada Cora –pero pronto lo podremos ver-.

-¿Y él dónde está?- pregunta Stiles con más ansias que fuerzas.

-Aquí- le contesta el moreno acercándose despacio a ellos.

Stiles avanza despacio hasta donde está el mayor y como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo se toman despacio la mano, un contacto que se transforma en un suave beso.

-Debemos de hablar- le dice el moreno al final del contacto.

-¿Todo está bien?- pregunta el chico cuando ya están solos en un pasillo del hospital.

-Sí, ella ya lo intuía- el moreno agacha la mirada –necesita ayuda-.

-Para  eso estoy yo también- el castaño acaricia el brazo de su novio y este le devuelve una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, eres bueno- el moreno le acaricia la barbilla –pero le hice una promesa allá dentro…. Stiles yo…-.

-¿Tú?- Stiles se separa un poco de su novio para no agobiarle.

Derek comienza a hablar lentamente sin trabarse, pero con mucho nerviosismo en su ser, Stiles escucha atento al moreno en su explicación.

-Vas a ser su papá- dice Stiles como si no estuviera presente.

-Sí, Stiles- comenta el moreno esperando alguna otra palabra del chico.

-Así lo quieres- Stiles d aun paso hacia atrás a l decir eso.

-Ella necesita ayuda y yo puedo ser ese padre… quiero ser- Derek se limita a levantar los brazos.

-Creo que vuelvo en un rato- dice el castaño y se aleja despacio por el pasillo.

-Stiles- dice el moreno pero solo ve como se aleja a paso inseguro su novio.

Las horas pasan, la oscuridad invade Beacon Hills  y ya casi dan de alta a Jennifer sólo esperan unos papeleos más, pero Derek se halla inquieto pues Stiles no ha regresado desde la tarde, el moreno quisiera llamarle pero no quiere robarle su espacio.

Stiles entra por la puerta de hospital justo para ver a Derek abrazando a la creatura al lado de Jennifer. El chico les regala una sonrisa de suficiencia. Stiles ayuda a detener a Jennifer mientras que Cora y Laura acomodan al niño en los asientos traseros, Derek está  aparcando el auto lo más cerca de la nueva madre, así que Stiles y ella se quedan solos unos instantes.

-Lo siento Stiles- dice la chica aprovechando que Derek no los oye –pero sólo estaba esperando hasta que naciera… en una semana ya no estaré aquí, es lo mejor para Derek, para el bebé y para mí- Jennifer le regala una sonrisa.

-Pero…- Stiles quiere decir algo pero ella le hace seña de que guarde silencio y esto que le acaba de decir es un secreto.

-No se lo digas… - Jennifer le acaricia la mejilla –es lo mejor para ti… también-.

Un par de chicos se vuelven a ver esa noche a escondidas para perderse en la casa de uno de ellos pues la madre no está en casa. Los rizos rubios y los rizos negros se vuelven uno esa noche otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Muy bien ahora Jennifer y ese bebé son parte de este Sterek de forma directa, dejo entrever cosas pero en los próximos capítulos ya se resolverán.  
> -Scott y Isaac son una historia que no pensaba que llegaría a esto que está llegando, por lo que... no sé, supongo que escribiré algo de ellos después. una segunda aparte o un fic no sé, pero me gustan mucho (el Isaac y el Scott) que han surgido en este fic!!! no era mi intención un Scissac tan fuerte, pero ni modo caí en sus redes también.  
> -Ahora del nuevo sterek!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! quiero hacer una locura, bueno a mi me parece loco, muchos de los personajes como Kate, Peter, Heather, Jennifer, Marin, estarán más en la historia aunque no hable mucho de ellos, también estarán en la universidad, Derek estará en los últimos años y obviamente Stiles, Isaac, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson serán de nuevo ingreso... tal vez algunos que tuvieron mucha participación en este fic, no estén en el nuevo pero ya veremos.   
> suerte y nos estamos leyendo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! un abrazo a todos.


	55. Parejas Ajenas (parte ocho y última)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de terminar un ciclo tan importante como es la preparatoria e ir a volar por rumbos propios... los chicos muestran lo que ocurre con sus parejas respectivas... y una promesa se ve cumplida una tarde de abril.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Este es el último capitulo de parejas ajenas, es decir ya los siguientes captulillos serán muy centrados (si no exclusivos) del Sterek!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -Lean y comenten, espero les guste!!!!!

55.- Parejas Ajenas (parte ocho y última)

Todo tiene un principio, por ejemplo el amor empieza con un simple contacto visual, con una sonrisa que quizá sea tímida o llena de valor, pero es una pequeña sonrisa al final de cuentas, una ojeada a ese rostro que te quita el aliento, una ligera mirada por si te está viendo, por si acaso, sólo acaso está contigo, en sintonía.

Todo tiene un principio… todo empieza con una palabra…

 

Ethan y Danny

No llevan la cuenta de los días que llevan juntos, o de los momentos en los que se han enojado, o de las reconciliaciones y de las noches románticas, no, ellos no son así ellos viven el presente, ellos saben que pronto darán un paso importante y es la universidad y lo quieren dar juntos, por lo que se han dado a la tarea de buscar información de las universidades dónde ambas carreras elegidas para el futuro de cada uno tengan buenas referencias. Y es que tienen un plan de vida ese par de chicos. Uno que no incluye separase.

Danny llegó con esa propuesta a principios de año con su novio, tenía miedo de parecer desesperado por no separarse, pero después de meditarlo, se dijo a sí mismo que tenía razón, pues si amas a alguien lo suficiente como para crear imaginativamente un futuro juntos, porque no proponerle que asistan a la universidad en pareja e incluso compartan habitación “juntos”, “juntos” eso es lo que quiere Danny para su futuro y sólo lo concibe al lado de su gemelo favorito.

-¿De verdad quieres eso?- Ethan lo mira con unos enormes ojos de sorpresa pero llenos de amor, pues nunca creyó que su novio le pidiera eso.

-Sí, estoy seguro- contesta el moreno con una sonrisa tímida.

-Eso es…- Ethan guarda silencio asimilando lo que le acaba de pedir Danny.

-¿Ridículo?- el acompañante suena desesperanzado.

-Hermoso…- concluye el gemelo emitiendo una sonrisa que contagia a su novio.

-¿En serio?- Danny toca suavemente la clavícula de su novio en un toque muy suave.

-Por supuesto, iremos juntos a la universidad- Ethan sella esa promesa con un beso muy ardiente que termina en un encuentro sexual en algún cuarto (al que no le tomaron importancia) de la escuela.

La pareja se ha dado a la tarea de recopilar desde ese día toda la información necesaria de las universidades que podrían albergarlos durante los siguientes años de sus vidas.

Para la primavera ya han enviado todas las solicitudes que han podido, han hablado con sus respectivos padres y están muy entusiasmados, pues están dejando a la suerte el que estén juntos, y como dé lugar lo cumplirán, de hecho hasta han tenido una pelea por esa situación y la posibilidad de que no lo logren, el pesimismo nunca abandona ni a las mejores parejas, por lo que después de un par de días difíciles de discusiones han regresado a la normalidad, a ese noviazgo perfecto.

 -Entonces así lo haremos- Danny lo dice resignado.

-Así lo haremos- completa el gemelo.

-Me da agitación pensar en eso- el moreno lo mira con dulzura.

-Pero aquí estaré para acompañarte sea donde sea que estemos- el rubio lo abraza por detrás haciendo que Danny se recargue en él.

-Juntos- comenta Danny y se dan un beso, un beso ardiente.

Para ellos el sexo es tan normal, lo han hecho miles de veces y en varios lugares, definitivamente deben de anotar (y sería más fácil) dónde no lo han hecho, por lo que siempre que se hayan solos (como hoy) terminan después de una hora sudados y cansados, llenos de saliva y semen, para ellos es normal que un beso los llevo al total deseo.

Los chicos están en casa de Danny, sus padres se hayan demasiado ocupados en la sala que no se percataran de lo que ocurre en el cuarto de su hijo, realmente para la joven pareja el hecho de que haya alguien más en la casa y que existe la posibilidad de que los cachen con las manos en la masa (mejor dicho en el cuerpo) es algo muy excitante.

Son una pareja convencional para el resto, pues se toman de la mano, se besan en público, todos saben que ya lo han hecho, salen de paseo juntos, tienen  varias veladas románticas, pero una de las muchas cosas que los hace diferentes es precisamente su apuesta en el sexo, y es que entre más atrevido sea, es mejor.

Pero no todo es sexo, también hay romance con código, a Danny le encantan los pequeños detalles, Ethan lo sabe así que cada vez que puede (casi siempre cuando están solos) regalarle un trozo de papel que dice “te amo”, escribir en el vaho del auto “E y D”, prestarle su chaqueta cuando hace viento, esos pequeños detalles que alimentan una relación son los que Ethan le entrega en cuerpo y alma a su novio.

Danny por su parte le da grandes muestras a Ethan aunque como este las prefiere en silencio, en pareja, en la intimidad, a veces Danny (que es muy hábil para las sorpresas) las hace chiquitas para que Ethan las disfrute. Como en un puente hacer una pancarta con mensajes que solo Ethan entendería, con pequeñas recetas de cocina (que Danny no sabe cocinar pero se esfuerza) que el rubio agradece con enromes besos y caricias.

La pareja se ve junta por muchos años más, son tan compatibles, incluso cuando se pelean se dan la razón y se siguen peleando porque el otro tiene razón.

Todo para ellos está concebido en parejas, por lo que como ya acordaron horas antes de terminar desnudos en el piso del cuarto de Danny con quejidos en silencio, y mucho sudor y placer a su alrededor, como ya lo acordaron…

-Si los dos entramos a la misma universidad, la que sea- comienza Ethan.

-Esa será la que elijamos para asistir- concluye Danny.

-Juntos- Ethan le acaricia el rostro.

-Entonces así lo haremos- Danny lo dice resignado.

-Así lo haremos- completa el gemelo.

-Me da agitación pensar en eso- el moreno lo mira con dulzura.

-Pero aquí estaré para acompañarte sea donde sea que estemos- el rubio lo abraza por detrás haciendo que Danny se recargue en él.

-Juntos- comenta Danny y se dan un beso, un beso ardiente. Unos gemidos y quejidos de placer inundan esa habitación por los siguientes 48 minutos consecuentes.

 

Aiden  y Lydia

La primavera les asienta bien a estos dos y es que lo saben muy bien, pero no lo dicen en voz alta, cuando están en el parque a la libertad del sol, ambos chicos con gafas negras, no hablan sólo se toman delicadamente de la mano y no es que sean muy románticos es que hace algunas horas…

-No grites- dice el gemelo sin poder soltarla.

-Tú no hables- comenta la pelirroja entre risitas tontas.

-Ya me lo puse- el gemelo comenta agitadamente sin dejar de acariciar ni besar a Lydia.

-Lo sé- comenta la chica.

Afuera no hay nadie todos están en clase, hasta el conserje se haya ocupado en otro lado, por eso la pareja se ha encerrado en la sala donde se guardan algunos materiales de limpieza. La pareja se haya en un espacio pequeño de cuatro metros cuadras (maso o menos) disfrutando de sus cuerpos y de lo que pueden hacer con ellos.

La ropa de Aiden se haya en el piso a sus espalda, la de Lydia se haya sobre el escritorio donde se encuentra semi sentada. No importa si se arruga o se mancha lo que importa es que se entreguen al otro que está en esa misma habitación.

Al terminar sale uno primero casi siempre el chico que llega hasta el estacionamiento por su moto para esperar a la pelirroja que como toda diva se acomoda tras de él en ese vehículo y se escapan por las calles de Beacon Hills, dejando atrás una materia y un entrenamiento que no tomaran hoy.

El escaparse es algo que han tomado como rutina una vez por semana, siempre variando la hora que faltan, lleno al cine, a comer, a comprar (y eso que Aiden detesta comprar), o como hoy solo van a tomar el sol en el parque lejos del bullicio de la escuela o del centro de la ciudad.

-¿Qué piensas?- Aiden rompe el silencio que se ha instalado en el ambiente por más de 15 minutos.

-¿Qué?- Lydia responde por inercia pues no lo ha escuchado.

El viento menea suavemente las ramas de los árboles haciendo un murmullo que si no superan que son ellos dos los que están en ese parque sería demasiado cursi, pero ambos se encargan de romper ese aire tan romántico que les envuelve, no son románticos entre ellos y eso les gusta.

-¿Qué piensas?- el gemelo repte la pregunta sin mirarla.

-En el futuro- contesta Lydia después de dejarle de ver.

-¿Y te gusta?- Aiden la mira ahora con suma atención.

-¿Mi futuro?- Lydia deja escapar una risita.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- el gemelo se contagia un poco por la risa de la pelirroja.

-Nunca antes me lo habías preguntado- la chica lo mira escéptica –era yo la que lo mencionaba, eso es raro-.

-Supongo que es porque también pienso en el mío- Aiden levanta los hombros –ahora que se acaba la preparatoria pienso en muchas cosas-.

-¿Cómo qué?- Lydia se acomoda para escuchar lo que su novio le diga.

-Como en Ethan, por ejemplo- Aiden la mira con nostalgia –nunca me he separado de él, siempre hemos estado juntos desde niños, y más desde que nos quedamos solos, nos intentaron adoptar dos veces por separados, pero hicimos lo imposible para que nos regresaran, recuerdo todo lo que hice para que las familias que me adoptaron sufrieran y decidieran que no era bueno para ellos, y él también hizo varias locuras, de hecho creímos que no íbamos a encontrar a una familia que nos quisiera a los dos…-.

-Hasta Deucalión- Lydia mira a la distancia.

-Hasta él- Aiden lo dice con mucho cariño –él ha sido el mejor padre, nos adoptó porque quería vernos felices, porque se enteró de lo que hacíamos para que no nos separan, quizá lo hizo porque le recordamos a Kali-.

-¿Quién es Kali?- Lydia lo observa curiosa.

-Su esposa… bueno él la sigue considerando así después de tantos años de que falleció- Aiden emite una sonrisa triste.

-¿La conociste?- la chica sin querer toma la mano de su novio.

Él observa el contacto y por dentro siente un enorme fuego que le hace sentirse bien.

-No, cuando Ethan y yo llegamos con Deucalión, ella ya había fallecido un par de años antes, pero ella siempre quiso adoptar porque no podría ser madre, era estéril- Aiden juega con los dedos entrelazados de Lydia –por eso nos adoptó porque era un deseo de su mujer, porque necesitaba algo que le recordara a ella-.

-Eso es lindo- Lydia se pone de pie -¿y ahora a dónde vamos?- Aiden se pone de pie y la sigue pues la pelirroja ya ha decidido ir de compras (otra vez).

-Vamos- contesta él vencido.

La primavera les asienta bien a estos dos y es que no lo dicen en voz alta pero lo saben muy bien, está será su última primavera juntos antes de irse cada uno por su lado a la universidad. Cada uno a un punto lejano de los Estados Unidos.

 

Boyd y Érica

Sus planes se hicieron claros en los últimos meses y no se han detenido para poder cumplidos, añoran irse de viaje, añorar estar juntos en alguna otra parte del mundo.

La pareja lleva trabajando duro en ese sueño, por lo que han faltado a varias fiestas y sus amigos (más Danny y Stiles) se los han reclamado.

-¿Estás lista?- pregunta el chico acariciando la mandíbula de la rubia.

-No, para nada- contesta ella enmarcando los ojos.

-Pero no tardan en llegar- dice Boyd preocupado.

-Nunca estaré lista- contesta Érica con un gesto nada simpático en el rostro.

-Pero ya sabías a lo que nos enfrentábamos- Boyd deja de tocarla para cruzarse de brazos mientras habla.

-Prefiero enfrentarme a una manada de lobos hambrientos- dice la rubia algo harta.

-Ellos son una manada de hambrientos- Boyd deja escapar una sonrisa que vuelve a ocultar pues Érica no se ha reído.

-Hambrientos de preguntas- Érica cierra los ojos para escuchar cómo suena el timbre para indicar que empieza su tortura.

-Y aquí están los desaparecidos…- Lydia se sienta a su lado en el comedor tomada de la mano de Aiden.

-¿Sí se quedan a comer con nosotros?- Danny pregunta juguetona y sarcásticamente mientras toma asiento.

-O se van a ir a conseguir más dinero- Ethan a completa la frase mientras todos ríen, todos menos Érica y Boyd.

-Son unos tontos- Érica hace el comentario molesta.

-Es que casi no los vemos ya- Allison acaricia el cabello de la rubia –y los extrañamos mucho-.

-Ya no tenemos quién me intimide como tú Boyd- Stiles comenta mientras Isaac y Scott siguen de pie cerca de la pareja destinataria de esos comentarios.

-Te puedo intimidar ahora- dice Boyd amenazante.

-Le diré a Derek que me defienda luego- Stiles emite una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Pero a lo que venimos- dice Allison tomando la batuta.

-¿A comer?- pregunta curioso Isaac.

-No- dice Lydia y Allison en voz alta y casi gritando, llamando la atención de las mesas vecinas, entre ellas la de Cora y sus amigos.

-¿No vamos a comer?- pregunta con desesperación Scott.

-Sí, pero luego- Allison entrecierra los ojos para continuar -¿van a ir a la fiesta de graduación? ¿Verdad?-.

-Nosotros…- Érica lanza la pregunta tímida.

-Pues… no porque es muy cara- responde Boyd.

-Por eso- Lydia continua con la conversación –haremos una fiesta V.I.P. en mi casa y a esa si van a ir- la última parte sonó a orden y a amenaza.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con cautela Érica.

-Sí- dicen al unísono Lydia y Allison.

-Todos juntos como debe de ser- comenta Danny después de tragar un bocado del plato de Ethan.

-¿Quiénes más van a ir?- Boyd hace la pregunta con recelo.

-Pues obviamente todos nosotros- contesta Danny ahora dándole un bocado a su novio de su plato.

-Y también irán Cora y Liam- a completa Allison.

-Y Kira- dice Scott en un tenue susurro.

Un “huy” muy largo suena en la mesa liderado por Stiles y Danny que sonroja a Scott.

-Ellos me caen muy bien- dice Érica con una sonrisa –bueno Cora es mi amiga de siempre- la rubia se dirige a Stiles –aunque es tu culpa que ya no se siente con nosotros-.

-¿Mía?- Stiles abre mucho los ojos.

-Por Malia- le dice Isaac en el oído.

-Claro- le contesta Érica.

-¿Y ella irá?- pregunta Boyd para hacer sufrir al castaño.

-No la hemos invitado aún- comenta Lydia mirando al castaño que parece hacerse el occiso.

-¿Stiles?- preguntan al unísono Isaac y Scott, que al notar que dijeron el nombre de su amigo al mismo tiempo se sonríen.

-No sé- contesta el susodicho –por mí no hay problema que vaya, no he hablado con ella desde hace más de un mes-.

-Entonces irá- contesta Érica con malicia y tomando la mano de Boyd en complicidad.

La sobremesa continua un par de minutos más hasta que se escucha el timbre, no han comido muy bien porque anduvieron platicando y poniéndose al día, el mes de marzo parece que vuela y los minutos que les restan son vitales, sobre todo a Érica y a Boyd que si todo sale como esperan desaparecerán de Beacon Hills por más de un año.

Esa pareja ha ido aumentando su hilo afectuoso, de hecho en la mente de Érica ya no existe el enamoramiento lejano que tuvo por Stiles al principio de la preparatoria o cuando anduvo tras Derek unos meses atrás, ahora está completa y dichosa con el hombre que le toma de la mano para ir a la siguiente clase, ese hombre que se irá con ella (y aún no lo saben) durante dos años y medio por el mundo.

 

Isaac y Allison

Ella lo ama… no había encontrado a alguien como él, se había sentido atraída y quizá tuvo un momento romántico y fuerte con Scott, pero él que se robó su corazón, su mente y sus deseos fue Isaac y es que para la chica es perfecto pues siempre sonríe ante todo, tuvo una infancia difícil por perder a su madre pero eso no le apagó, siente que es una fuerza que lo mueve por el mundo.

Para Allison el rubio ha sabido ser su compañero la ha llenado de confianza, de lealtad, de unión, de lo que cualquier chica esperaría de un hombre.

Allison es incapaz de describir como se siente al lado de su novio, porque es una sensación muy fuerte algo que la llena, algo que la hace feliz, y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Lo amo, de verdad lo amo- les dice Allison a todas sus amigas un día que se quedaron juntas a pasar la noche, precisamente esa noche que los chicos se fueron de excursión.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Cora con una enorme sonrisa.

-Estoy muy segura, no me imaginó mi vida sin él- Allison es tan franca pero a la vez tan dulce cuando se refiere a Isaac.

 -Eso es muy cursi- arremete Lydia mientras se hace una trenza con su cabello.

-Cállate que tu andas de romántica con Aiden- le dice la pequeña de los Hale.

-Cómo extraño a Érica- comenta Allison –sin ella soy la única que se divierte viéndolas discutir a ustedes dos-.

-Que también anda de romántica con Boyd- responde Lydia con una semi sonrisa.

-Eso es tan lindo, que se vayan juntos de aventura- Cora deja escapar suspiros mientras habla.

-El amor, el amor- Allison se deja caer en su cama –Isaac es lo mejor que me ha pasado-.

Para la joven Argent hablar de Isaac es hermoso, es divino es todo lo que conoce sobre el amor, el amor verdadero.

Él la ama.

Isaac sabe que lo hace, antes de Allison no había habido nadie por quien él suspirara, riera, esperara, quisiera, antes no… ahora con Allison su mundo ha cambiado, su mundo está completo con ella, aunque para Isaac existan otro tipo de gustos, otro tipo de experiencias y personas, el rubio sabe que lo que siente por su novia es real y verdadero.

Isaac nunca se creyó un tipo ni guapo ni con suerte, primero porque nunca había sido popular, segundo porque vivía en la sombra de su hermano Camden, que a diferencia de él fue muy popular en la preparatoria (y ahora en la universidad) siempre era perseguido por las chicas (luego por los chicos) pues lo miraban como todo un dios griego, aunque eran muy parecidos para Isaac no pintaban las cosas igual.

Sus amigos no eran Jackson, ni Danny (en un principio), ni los otros chicos populares como con Camden que de hecho era el líder de los más populares, sus amigos eran los normales incluso podría decirse los perdedores el acomplejado de Scott, el hiperactivamente absurdo Stiles, el callado perpetuo de Boyd, sólo tenía de amiga a una chica muy linda que nunca se explicó porque era su amiga sin bien quisiera ella podría ser popular, Cora, pues era de una familia donde todos eran populares o eso sabía de ellos.

Luego todo fue cambiando cuando la secundaria iba terminando y empezó la preparatoria, empezó a ser de los más altos del salón, así que ya no podía formarse cerca de sus amigos Scott o Stiles, los cabellos de forma extraña se volvieron ondulados dándole una cara angelical, sus músculos gracias al lacrosse se volvieron fuertes y prominentes, sus ojos se volvieron más profundos quizá porque aún guardaban algo de inocencia.

Pero también llegaron a su grupo de amigos algunos chicos que no sabe cómo fue que se volvieron unidos, un par de gemelos adonis como ellos solos, Érica que también una etapa de metamorfosis (si eran “amigos” antes, pero luego se volvieron lo que se dice AMIGOS) volviéndose hermosa, Lydia terminó con Jackson y llegó Allison haciéndose inseparables, uniéndolas a su grupo de amistad (incluyendo a Danny, pues Jackson cambió, Ethan también ayudó). El amor es raro y la amistad también. Si hace cuentas el rubio no sabría explicar como terminaron ahí todos juntos.

Pero eso sí, se volvieron populares a su estilo, un grupo tan variado y raro se volvió popular.

Ella lo ama porque le dice siempre la verdad, porque son verdaderos entre ellos, porque hasta le dijo que es diferente…

-Sé que esto es algo que una chica no quiere escuchar de su novio… pero…-Isaac se retuerce un poco las manos mientras habla –quiero decírtelo por mí-.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Allison pone un gesto de cautela.

-Allison yo…- Isaac duda un poco -¿y si no fuera cómo crees?-.

-No entiendo- la morena se cruza de brazos mientras lo observa ponerse más nervioso de lo que está.

-Allison estoy enamorado de ti- Isaac cree que ese es un buen comienzo –pero yo me sé diferente… me conozco lo suficiente como para decirte que no soy como otros chicos-.

-Te escucho- la chica se ha recargado inconscientemente en la pared.

-Yo no soy totalmente… yo no soy heterosexual- el rubio traga saliva después de soltar lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Cómo?- la chica se pone algo roja.

-No soy heterosexual- el ojiazul cierra los ojos y espera el golpe.

La morena recuerda esa conversación, fue una conversación extraña, diferente pero realmente la entendió, lo superó o lo que haya sido, porque siguen juntos, está conversación la tuvieron al mes de empezar a andar, y es que Isaac no quería decirle la verdad a medias.

Él también le ama.

Y la ama lo suficiente como para decirle la verdad…

-No eres heterosexual, entonces ¿por qué eres mi novio?- Allison no se ha movido de su lugar.

-Yo no soy heterosexual, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gusten… gustes tú- Isaac ha abierto los ojos y mira hacía sus zapatos.

-No entiendo- la morena se ha vuelto a cruzar de brazos y se ha dejo caer un poco en la pared.

-Yo tampoco soy gay- Isaac tiene complicaciones para explicarse –pero no quiere decir que no me gusten los chicos…-.

-A ver si entiendo- Allison se ha separado de la pared y con mucha calma ha avanzado unos pasos para aclararse la mente –entonces… ¿te gustan las chicas y los chicos?-.

-Sí- es contúndete la respuesta del ojiazul.

-Vaya... eso es…- la morena se ha detenido en seco.

-¿Malo?- Isaac deja escapar la palabra con miedo.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?- Allison ahora lo mira con suma atención.

-Porque quiero que lo sepas por mí, porque eres importante y porque no te puedo ocultar algo así, no sé… no creo que sea un buen momento justo ahora para decir lo que voy a decir pero… mi sueño es tener una nova y un novio al mismo tiempo y que ellos sepan todo-.

-¿Cómo?- la morena se ha quedado boca abierta.

-Lo sé es raro, pero me gustaría- Isaac se restriega las manos por el sudor.

-¿Y quieres eso justo…?- parece que la chica tiene ganas de correr.

-No, no es necesario, no- Isaac contesta acalorado –sólo te lo digo porque es algo mío, algo íntimo, sólo unos cuantos lo saben, a decir verdad sólo Stiles y mi hermano-.

-Pero qué quieres…- Allison calla pues no sabe cómo continuar.

-Te quiero a ti- Isaac o deja claro mirándola a los ojos.

Esa conversación fue la más extraña que tuvieron, fue antes de que acabara el año, fue antes de la fiesta en casa de Isaac, fue antes de Scott.

Ella sabe que no durará por siempre. Porque se separaran para ir a la universidad y después no se sabe.

Él quisiera que fuera para siempre. Pero también piensa en él, porque él es importante para él igual de importante que ella.

 

Scott… Kira

Fue despacio… fue surgiendo lento.

A decir verdad fue con miedo.

-Eso no creo que sea la respuesta- Kira niega con la cabeza divertida.

-Pero… ya lo revisé- el moreno la mira con sorpresa.

-Lo sé pero te equivocaste- la chica toma el lápiz del moreno y es un suave roce que hace que se sobresalten.

Sus encuentros siempre son raros, llenos de adrenalina, pero también de miedo o de falta de valor, porque ambos se hayan tan inmersos en esa atmosfera que ellos se crean que no pueden dar el paso pues se quedan varados en el suelo, en aire y en el deseo.

A Scott le atrae lo dulce e inocente que es Kira, le atrae sus cabellos oscuros y sus ojos rasgados, la forma en la que camina y cómo se sienta a comer con sus amigos, de hecho a veces solo se acerca a Cora para decirle alguna tontería solo para ver sonreír a Kira, solo para estar cerca.

Y es que si hubiera pasado unos meses antes lo hubiera hecho se lo hubiera pedido… serían pareja, pero como en Halloween aún sufría por Allison y luego pasó lo de Stiles, como que su mente se obnubilo y estuvo perdido en otros asuntos.

Después pasó lo de Isaac y eso fue un golpe bajo para él pue son podía creer que sintiera atracción por un chico, por su amigo, entonces se separó incluso de Stiles, anduvo solo o en compañía de Matt, se alejó también de ella, y como no existía un lazo fuerte pues ninguno intentó algo para unirse.

Y siguió pasando lo de Isaac, siempre era él, primero por Allison y ahora porque… era él, tenía un conflicto que fue aceptando y enfrentando, no podía luchar contra su corazón y sus deseos no podía hacerse tonto y tratar de olvidar como si hubiera pasado.

Así que con los días y sobre todo con las conversaciones que tuvo con el rubio se aclaró a sí mismo, sabía que con Isaac no iba a pasar una relación como tal, pues el rubio amaba a Allison y si era sincero consigo mismo, tampoco estaba seguro de querer una relación con el ojiazul, pero no por eso estaba negando su atracción, asolo estaba trabajando con eso para saber que iba a hacer.

Así que volvió a abrir los ojos y la encontró, encontró a Kira para hacerse compañía, ya es marzo, para ser exactos 29 y los días corren como el agua, y desde hace un mes está en lo suyo para conquistar a la mujer de ojos rasgados, le hace detalles, se muestra caballeroso y la hace sonreír mucho.

Kira se deja coquetear y cortejar por Scott, se deja porque siempre le gustó ese chico con aire de latino, con esa sonrisa medio chueca, con esos cabellos peinados al aire, con su tatuaje en el brazo que se ve raro y chistoso a la vez, le permite estar con ella porque le hace bien sentirse atractiva para alguien, para otro ser.

La chica es reservada pero con mucho corazón, con ese mismo con el que ha ayudado a Malia y a Cora en eso de estar rotas por culpa de Stiles, y es que se ha hecho su confidente, de ambas, es una caja fuerte de secretos, incluso Liam y Mason que son los más nuevos de su grupo de amigos, le cuentan sus historias, sus vidas.

La chica de ojos rasgados es una persona en la que se puede confiar y si hubiera sido distinto todo lo ocurrido los últimos meses, estaría en el grupo de amigos de Scott,  quizá hasta ya fueran novios, pero el destino es extraño y los mantiene separados hasta ahora…

 -Y si salimos por un café- Scott lo propone por inercia, como si eso fuera natural pero luego una gota de sudor se escurre por su frente que está llena de incertidumbre.

-¿Un café?- Kira abre mucho los ojos -¿en serio?-.

-¿Por qué no?- Scott está hiperventilando de los nervios –digo si quieres…-.

-Claro que quiero- la chica deja escapar una sonrisa.

Y entonces… ya tienen su primer cita, ya puede respirar tranquilo el moreno porque le dijo que si a su invitación. En la mente del chico hay muchas imágenes que podían cumplirse en lo que falta del semestre, quizá… quizá…

Ha pasado la cita del café y todo fue bien, luego fueron al cine y abril llegó con la sorpresa de tres citas más… Aún no se lo ha pedido, pero si no se lo pide lo antes posible… no habrá un Scira según Danny. Se lo tiene que decir lo más pronto posible.

Scott tiene una rosa roja en la mano y va con valor en el pasillo para encontrase con ella, sin embargo justo en el rabillo del ojo izquierdo alcanza a verlo a él… lo alcanza a ver que está solo en las escaleras pensando… lo alcanza a ver y sin saber porque se gira para verlo de frente y detenerse junto a él.

 

Derek… Jennifer… Stiles

Ella aún sigue en su departamento, pero ha hecho algo distinto esta vez, pues el quehacer de la casa es más impecable que otras veces.

Lo ha hecho a pesar de que no debía hacerlo, hoy es primero de abril, y lleva 15 días aún en el departamento de Hale, sin embargo ha estado haciendo algunas cosas de las que Derek nos e ha percatado.

Ha limpiado todo, eso siempre, pero ha recogido poco a poco todas sus pertenecías, ha ido despareciendo todo rastro suyo, del departamento, y se ha centrado en buscar mientras el moreno no está en casa lugares donde podría irse a vivir, lo ha hecho con suma cautela, ni siquiera Cora o Laura que la han ido a visitar lo han notado.

Jennifer se está despidiendo. Y decide que la fecha exacta debe ser el viernes, el viernes 5 de abril.

Derek se haya feliz con la pequeña creatura que a veces le despierta en la noche. El moreno se siente muy bien con ese chico nuevo, con ese ser que desde el primer momento le ha robado el corazón.

Stiles siente un poco de envidia por el chico, pero no puede luchar con la ternura que también destapa en él. El castaño no ha hablado de lo que va a pasar con el moreno y él, si adopta al pequeño.

Derek tampoco ha tocado el tema, y es porque no quiere escuchar una negativa de parte del castaño, hasta que no puede más y al final de una de sus citas en las que el menor lo lleva en su jeep a su departamento, lo suelta.

-¿Qué piensas sobre eso?- Derek traga un poco de saliva sólo se ha desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad y no se movió los últimos 10 segundos antes de lanzarle esa pregunta a su novio.

-No lo sé- Stiles no le da vueltas al asunto pues sabe a lo que se refiere el moreno.

-Entonces… dime algo, lo que sea- Derek lo mira con sigilo, el atardecer está cayendo sobre la ciudad tiñendo de rojo el ambiente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con lo nuestro?- Stiles lo mira suplicante –dime porque yo no sé qué va a pasar, eres un buen hombre y tienes un corazón enrome sólo que no sé dónde quedo yo-.

-Stiles- Derek lo toma de la mano –tú eres lo único, lo verdadero, sé que todo ha pasado muy rápido, pero estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti-.

-No te estoy preguntando eso- el castaño deshace el contacto y mira a la distancia –lo que quiero decirte es que ese niño va a querer a su padre y a su madre, y tú quieres ser su padre, y debes estar con él cuando lo necesite,  y no te estoy diciendo que elijas entre él y yo, sólo te estoy pidiendo que piensas hacer con esto, como se lo explicaras a él, como estarás con Jennifer porque ella…- Stiles se acuerda de las palabras de la mujer en el hospital y sabe que es terreno peligroso –no sé, debes hablar con ella bien y yo no te puedo decir lo que deba so no hacer, yo te amo y pues…-.

-Pues… ¿qué?- Derek se ha desesperado un poco.

-Ya terminó la preparatoria y ya tengo universidad…- Stiles lo mira –de todas formas debemos de separarnos-.

-Vamos adentro- Derek escucha eso como una daga en el corazón, pero Stiles tiene razón, muy pronto el chico se irá a la universidad.

Stiles no dice nada simplemente porque sabe que sus palabras le dolieron al mayor, así que después de unos segundos de duda lo sigue por el edifico hasta la puerta del departamento, Stiles tiene muchas palabras en su interior y las ha sacado pero no tienen un buen efecto en el moreno, de hecho pareciera que Derek no lo escucha.

El castaño se siente mal por haber tocado ese tema delicado, el tema de que él se irá estudiar lejos de Beacon Hills, con los únicos que se irá a ese lugar lejano es con Isaac (que casualmente tiene tres opciones aceptadas con él) y con Aiden (que se separara de su gemelo y de Lydia) los tres se irán juntos dejando atrás a todo lo demás, entre ellos a Derek.

Derek abre la puerta con un poco de fuerza exagerada, aún no se ha sacado de la cabeza las últimas palabras de Stiles, bueno las últimas del auto, porque a las otras ya no les prestó atención. Su departamento al abrir la puerta tiene un toque diferente, se ve igual que siempre (o antes que siempre) de hecho Stiles también lo nota al atravesar la puerta.

-¿Jennifer?- pregunta el moreno al cruzar su umbral.

-¿Dónde está?- dice para si el castaño.

El moreno empieza a buscar por los cuartos y las habitaciones, primero con algo de sorpresa para terminar con algo de enfado.

Stiles mira sobre la mesa de la sala y encuentra una nota que le entrega a Derek, pues tiene el nombre del moreno en grande, el mayor la toma y despacio abre e sobre y la lee para sí, después de unos segundos se sienta en su lugar con un enorme ceño.

Derek encuentra la casa vacía. Todo se ve como antes de que llegara ella.

-En verdad se fue- Stiles lo dice con unos ojos enormes –de verdad lo cumplió- dice el castaño en voz baja dándose cuenta de lo que ocurre.

-¿Qué?- Derek logra captar el mensaje oculto de las palabras de Stiles.

…

Todo tiene un principio, el amor empieza con un simple contacto visual, con una sonrisa que quizá sea tímida o llena de valor, pero es una pequeña sonrisa al final de cuentas, una ojeada a ese rostro que te quita el aliento, una ligera mirada por si te está viendo, por si acaso, sólo acaso está contigo, en sintonía.

Todo tiene un principio… todo empieza con una palabra… todo continua con momentos, con silencios y sonrisas… todo principio llega a su final y eso muchos de ellos lo saben, algunos finales ya se sienten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Pues como dije antes es lo último de parejas ajenas!!!!!! y Sterek a unos capítulos de acabar...  
> -Gracias por leer y comentar!!!!!!!!!! son mi inspiración y por todos y cada uno de ustedes escribo esto!!! mil gracias!!!!  
> NOTAS del próximo Sterek!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:  
> pues... quiero que todos los personajes tengan libertad sexual, es decir que sean bisexuales, flexibles, omnisexuales o lo que se les parezca así las complicaciones serán diferentes!!!!! no sé que piensen de ello, y.... quiero que el el Sterek cuando se de en esa serie sea muy sexual heheheheheh  
> -Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos!!!!


	56. No todo sale bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek y Stiles discuten sobre Jennifer y el bebé...  
> y en el hospital un encuentro inesperado y una verdad será revelada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias!!! y aquí está el capitulo... ya iremos resolviendo los problemas que estaban abiertos!!!!!!!!!!!! y hoy tocamos uno que no habíamos tocado hace tiempo.

56.- No todo sale bien

 

-¿Qué dijiste?- Derek mira fijamente al castaño que de pronto se arrepiente de haber hablado.

-¿Yo…?- el chico se pone de mil colores –que… se fue-.

-Sonaste a que ya lo sabías- el moreno encara al menor y este da un paso hacia atrás.

-Amm ¿qué?- Stiles da aún más pasos para distanciarse del moreno pero este no se aleja de él, es más lo sigue hasta que el chico choca con la puerta de la entrada.

-Lo sabías ¿verdad? Sabías que se irían- el moreno lo tiene acorralado en la puerta de su departamento, la tensión se siente en el ambiente.

El castaño siente que suda frío, sabe que no estuvo bien que guardara en el silencio aquellas palabras que Jennifer le dijo después del hospital, pero no sabía que iba a hacer con esa información, así que lo único que logra hacer es tragar saliva y de pronto se escurre por los brazos de Derek que tarta de atraparlo, pero como el castaño fue más rápido se coloca del otro lado de la sala como si huyera de un depredador.

-Por favor Derek…- dice el chico agitado.

-Stiles dime…- el moreno se empieza a acercar a él, pero el menor sigue su paso poniendo de por medio los muebles.

-Derek… es que yo…- el chico no sabe que decir y se tensa más de lo que nunca pudo hacer antes.

-Lo sabía, sabías que se iría y no dijiste nada- el moreno le grita y despacio se aleja de él dándole la espalda, mientras se rasca la cabeza y agita dramáticamente los brazos.

Stiles tiene un nudo en el estómago, sabe que fue un error el no de decirle que Jennifer planeaba irse, pero también pensó en él y en su relación, en los pocos meses que les quedan juntos.

-No te lo dije- el chico se traga el miedo y da un paso al decir esas palabras, el moreno lo voltea a ver consternado –no te dije porque ibas a intentar frenarla pero ella ya lo había decidido desde hace meses o al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio-.

-Es decir que estuviste en contacto con ella mucho tiempo- el moreno se mueve como gato enjaulado, parece que no puede controlar la rabia que siente – ¿sabes lo que me duele Stiles?-.

-¿Qué ya no esté el niño?- Stiles lo dice entre murmullos.

-No, no Stiles, me duele que no tuvieras la confianza de decírmelo- el moreno se recarga en una pared al otro lado de la sala quedando exactamente frente al chico –eso es lo que me duele, no sé porque te encelaste con el niño-.

-No me encele con el niño- Stiles grita un poco, pero se arrepiente pues su tono dijo otra cosa.

-Y ese grito entonces ¿qué fue?- el moreno se deja ir por la pared despacio hasta quedar sentado y sin moverse más sigue mirando al castaño.

-Tal vez si- el chico da otro paso sin mirar al moreno –pero es que ya nos queda poco tiempo Derek- el castaño termina por sentarse en la mesa del centro quedando de perfil hacia el moreno quien al escuchar la última parte cierra los ojos y baja la cara.

-¿Te preocupa nuestro futuro?- Derek no ha abierto los ojos, pero empieza a juguetear con sus dedos en el suelo trazando un compás quedo.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?- Stiles lo mira fijamente logrando que el moreno levanta la vista y se encuentre con la mirada caoba del menor.

-No lo sé- Derek es seco al responder.

-¿Qué esperas tú de la vida?- Stiles se ha girado para quedar de frente al mayor, el chico se siente con una presión muy fuerte en su ser.

-Tengo casi 25 años Stiles- Derek  deja escapar una sonrisa –no sé todo lo que espero de la vida, pero ya empecé a tener y hacer cosas para mi futuro, el trabajo que conseguí, las pocas clases de en el gimnasio que puedo dar, un viaje a Guadalajara o a Monterrey, acabar de pagar este departamento… -.

-Tener una familia- el castaño lo interrumpe mientras se incorpora para dar más pasos y acercarse al mayor que sigue instalado ene le piso.

-Tal vez- el moreno se sonroja un poco antes de contestar.

-Con el bebé y Jennifer podía saber tenido eso, ¿no es así?- Stiles ha quedado a un metro del dueño del departamento y ha ido bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la altura del moreno.

-Sólo quería ayudar- Derek lo mira como pidiendo perdón, como si Stiles fuera una estrella en el cielo, una estrella fugaz que el moreno solo vera un segundo y luego todo será oscuridad.

-Lo sé- Stiles deja escapar una media sonrisa –por eso te amo, eres el hombre más bueno y desinteresado que he conocido-.

-El bebé de Jennifer- Derek ríe después de decir lo dicho –ni siquiera sé cómo se va a llamar-.

Stiles le toca la mano que tiene más cerca que aún sigue dibujando siluetas en el piso. Derek lo vuelve  a mirar y continúa.

-Así hubiera sido padre de alguien- Derek levanta los hombros –porque si estoy contigo debemos adoptar o hacer otro tipo de método para tener una familia-.

-Lo sé Derek- Stiles lo suelta y se acomoda a su lado en una posición muy similar a la que tiene el moreno.

-Crisis por Jennifer- el moreno lo dice un suave susurro.

-¿Qué?- Stiles no ha logrado captar lo que su novio le ha dicho, así que le mira a la cara pero el moreno solo se recarga en su hombro y cierra los ojos.

-Crisis por Jennifer- repite el moreno ya oculto entre el olor del castaño.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta el castaño.

-Toma- el moreno le entrega la carta que había guardado en la bolsa de su pantalón y que ahora está muy arruga.

El castaño la toma y con mucho cuidado la abre, como si fuera un pequeño tesoro muy frágil, antes de comenzar a leer mira a los ojos a Derek y este le indica que lo haga.

_Derek:_

_Siento que me despida de esta forma_

_Pero no tengo el valor de hacerlo de frente_

_Gracias por todo, en verdad, eres un ángel_

_Pero no puedo seguir viviendo a expensas tuyas_

_Así que me voy antes de que nos acostumbremos a estar juntos_

_No tengo palabras para agradecerte pero gracias_

_También me voy porque no sólo tú investigaste_

_Es peligroso que me quede contigo_

_Sé que Ennis falleció pero no fue como me dijiste_

_Fue porque andaba metido en problemas_

_Y no quiero que los problemas lleguen a ti_

_Me llevo a mi hijo porque una madre nunca se separaría_

_Eso si te prometo hacerle saber que fuiste un gran hombre y como un padre_

_Te enviare una foto cuando crezca_

_Salúdame a Stiles, es un gran chico cuídalo siempre_

_No te quiero pedir nada pero esto es por mi hijo_

_Si algo me llegara a pasar búscalo, yo te dejaré alguna pista_

_Espero que eso no ocurra, pero si es así…_

_Búscalo._

_Con amor: Jennifer_

Y bis…

-Huyó- puede decir el menor al doblar la hoja.

-Sabía que Ennis estuvo en problemas, pero no pensé que Jennifer lo supiera- Derek deja escapar un suspiro.

-Aún la quieres- Stiles afirma acariciándole la mejilla.

-Siempre la querré- Derek le toca suavemente la mano de Stiles con la que le acaricia el rostro –es mi amiga a pesar de todo-.

-¿Y el bebé?- Stiles lo mira con preocupación.

-Debo de seguirles la pista- Derek suelta a Stiles y este lo suelta a la vez –no puedo esperar que ella me mande lo que sea que me dé de pista-.

-Tendrás tiempo- Stiles deja escapar una sonrisa para animar al moreno –ya ves que investigaste a Ennis y encontraste todo en unos cuantos meses, no creo que sea difícil que les sigas la pista a esos dos-.

-Gracias Stiles- comenta el Derek tomándole de la mano y levantándose.

Ya de pie Stiles vuelve a leer la nota, y una arruga cruza su frente.

-¿Qué es Y bis...?- El castaño levanta la vista para ver a su novio.

-No sé- Derek toma el papel y lo lee una vez más y mira al castaño.

Una pequeña duda se instala en el corazón de Stiles, ahora el también indagará sobre esa carta y su significado, ayudará a Derek en su búsqueda al menos en los meses que les restan juntos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- el moreno voltea a ver al castaño mientras este termina de cenar.

-Pero si yo te traje en el jeep- le dice el menor con un tono sarcástico.

-Bueno yo te puedo  llevar en mi auto y así tendrás pretexto luego de venir a mi casa por tu jeep- el moreno usa sus ojos claros para convencerlo.

-Está bien- contesta el chico con una sonrisa.

La noche ha caído en Beacon Hills, pero eso no detiene los deberes de Stiles con sus amigos, y es que ha quedado de ir al hospital porque Scott se lo pidió, no sabe para qué pero irá.

En el auto hacen conjeturas de como Derek buscará a Jennifer, y cuáles podrían ser los posibles nombres del niño.

Al estacionarse en el parque de autos, el castaño logra divisar un auto conocido, a decir verdad es una camioneta familiar, quizá sea la calcomanía de un perro en la ventana trasera la que se le hace conocida o quizá sea que es un modelo raro en una ciudad pequeña.

El chico y su novio entran al hospital tomándose de la mano de forma discreta, que luego deja de ser discreto cuando el moreno le roba un beso al chico.

Scott ya está impaciente y al verlos llegar roda los ojos.

-Te tardaste- le dice Scott levantándose de su asiento.

-De nada- dice Stiles –no sé a qué vengo pero aquí estoy-.

-Bien yo los dejó- dice Derek dándole un beso tierno en la nariz a Stiles haciendo que Scott rodee los ojos otra vez.

Scott le explica a Stiles el porqué de su estancia en el hospital y después de dejarle todo claro lo deja en la sala de espera solo.

-No tardare- Scott desaparece por una puerta y Stiles solo se siente a esperar.

Justo en ese momento sale una mujer conocida para el castaño, una chica que lleva una carriola, la mujer va ocupada hablando por teléfono así que no lo ve.

Stiles la mira y un huequito en su corazón vuelve a zumbar, no se acordaba de ella, y eso le hizo sentirse aún peor. Pero en ese momento la chica suelta la carriola porque quiere apuntar algo en su agenda y el carrito sigue su paso y se acerca peligrosamente a las escaleras.

El chico en un veloz movimiento detiene la carriola no sin antes pegarse con la pared y una silla que estaba por ahí.

-Gracias- dice Marin algo espantada.

-No fue nada- el menor le entrega la carriola.

-¿Estás bien?- Marin se agacha para hacerle esas preguntas a su hija -¿Estás bien nena? Mira que tu madre despistada te dejo sola en la carriola-.

La niña se ríe al ver a su madre y también al ver al castaño quien le hace un saludo con la mano.

-¿Estás bien tú?- ahora la pregunta de Marin va para el castaño quien se estaba sobando el brazo.

-Sí no es nada- el castaño se deja de sobar para mostrarle a la mujer que está diciendo la verdad.

-Eres tú- le dice la mujer con una sonrisa –el chico de siempre-.

-¿De siempre?- Stiles la mira confundido.

-Él que siempre se salva de algo-las palabras de Marin le dan justo en el corazón a castaño.

-No siempre- deja escapar en un suspiro el chico.

-¿Stiles?- dice la chica cerrando los ojos para acordarse -¿verdad?-.

-Sí, Marin- dice el chico apenado.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?- dice la chica sorprendida.

-Siempre- dice el chico en voz baja y sin querer.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta la mujer con algo de preocupación cómica.

-Nada, y la pequeña es Bianca ¿verdad?- mientras con su mano le hace mimos en la cara  a la niña que cada vez se ve más grande.

-Bueno nosotras nos tenemos que ir Stiles, adiós- Marin comienza a alejarse del chico.

-Espera- dice el chico deteniendo a la mujer quien se gira para encararlo.

Por alguna razón extraña está ahí, y por alguna razón ella también está ahí, no es casualidad, Stiles ve este momento como su oportunidad, no tiene tiempo más que el par de meses que seguirá en Beacon Hills, y ya es tiempo de que se comporte con madurez y afronte las consecuencias de sus actos. Algo le dice en el pecho que debe de hacerlo ahora, de esta forma se acerca con cara grava a las dos que lo miran con sonrisas, Marin en el hospital esa debe ser la señal.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta la chica con curiosidad.

Stiles transpira al mil.

Stiles se siente flotando de miedo.

Stiles le va a decir la verdad.

Stiles abre la boca y las palabras salen solas.

Stiles le ha dicho todo, le ha dicho que él chocó esa noche con su auto, le ha dicho que él no se fijó y por eso tuvieron el accidente, por eso falleció su esposo.

Marin lo mira con algo que no se sabe describir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gracias, gracias, en un próximo capitulo sabremos que pasó en esta revelación grave!!!!!! que miedo ya se acaba lo sé. estoy diciendo que se acaba y todavía no... pero lo prometo ya acaba.  
> -siguiendo con lo del nuevo fic!!!!!! ya se que quiero que estudien los chicos!!!!!!!!!!! heheheh y eso hará como una cosa rara porque.. ya lo verán leyendo el fic, todos irán a estudiar humanidades, filosofía o artes, y de ahí lo gracioso, les adelanto que Stiles estudiará actuación... ya veremos quienes más. a ver que tal eso!!!!!! es algo loco que quiero hacer heheheheheheheh


	57. Es un adiós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el momento de despedirse... las clases han terminado, y con ellas la preparatoria, sin embargo no todo se termina hay cosas que se afianzas y otras que no deben de terminar concluyen antes de que duela...más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gracias por leer espero les guste este capitulo!!!!!!!!!!  
> -A mi me dio tristeza hacerlo pero como todo siempre se llega al final.

57.- Es un adiós.

    

Ha llegado el día… han pasado las últimas horas en la preparatoria, todos tienen ya sus resultados, sus metas, sus ideales, sus propuestas, sus sueños, sus derrotas y su camino por seguir, todos ya saben lo que les depara el futuro o al menos saben lo que harán para afrontarlo.

Las aulas se hayan vacías, solo se escuchan los ruidos de las oficinas donde las secretarias y algunos maestros aún entregan papeles y archivos, pero para los alumnos ya no hay más que asistir a la escuela, todos  están en la calle viviendo del sol de verano, solo falta un día que todavía asistirán a la escuela y ese día es el baile de graduación.

El gimnasio está sumamente adornado con muchos globos de colores rojos y negros, haciendo figuras extrañas que le dan mucha vida al recinto, las paredes están llenas de cintas de colores brillantes que viajan de un muro a otro, con algunas telas que cuelgan en ciertos puntos formando unos amarres lindos pero indescriptibles, los colores son vivos, hay diversas pantallas por todo el gimnasio y por el pasillo por el que se entra al lugar, donde se proyectan fotos de la generación que egresa, muchas sonrisas se ven en esas fotografías, muchos momentos chuscos y alegres.

Las fotos son sobre todo de los más populares, pero si se busca bien en ellas, en algún momento se verán los rostros de los que siempre se sentaron al final del salón de clase, de los que no pertenecían a ningún equipo deportivo, los que no tenían una mesa designada en la cafetería, y de los raros.

La música está a todo lo que da para recibir a todos los que de alguna forma dejaron huella en esa institución ya sea por el lacrosse o por matemáticas.

También hay un aparatado en un rincón del gran salón por aquellos que no terminaron el curso, afortunadamente ninguna desgracia grave más que retrasos por calificaciones o por que se mudaron a otro lugar, hay pocos nombres y fotos, pero también se les recuerda.

La fiesta de graduación esta lista para que los asistentes disfruten este momento que es el último de todos ellos juntos en la escuela, en el gimnasio, para que se digan los “hasta luego” y los “adiós” de forma verdadera, quizá todavía resta el verano y sus vacaciones para que los chicos estén algunos segundos más juntos... pero son solo segundos. El tiempo siempre sigue su curso sin importar lo demás, y eso no es una amenaza es una promesa.

Sin embargo, esa fiesta ocurre y no pasa nada extraordinario, se nombran los reyes de la noche, se dan los premios a la popularidad, se hace un desfile de los mejores vestidos y tantas otras cosas donde los nombres de Lydia, Allison, Jackson y Danny aparecen por su nivel de popularidad, eso sí una sorpresa es el nombre de Isaac con un nombramiento de chico más lindamente sexy ¿o seximente lindo? Ni siquiera él sabe cuál es su nombramiento.

Esa fiesta ocurre y pasa excelente para todos los demás menos para los amigos que tienen una fiesta muy especial en casa de Lydia al día siguiente.

Y es por ello que cada uno se alista en sus respectivas casas para llegar lo más increíbles e inolvidables para esa noche, para que se vean como nunca se han visto, para que se dejen huella de por vida.

Esta fiesta tiene un valor especial pues es la última que van a compartir con Érica y Boyd que se van en dos días de Beacon Hills hacía la aventura, con Stiles, Isaac  y Aiden que se mudan hasta el otro lado del país en menos de una semana, con Scott y Lydia que se mudan justamente a la mitad de distancia en cinco días, de Danny, Ethan y Allison que se van a un par de horas de ahí, de Cora que se queda en California, de Kira que se va al extranjero. De Malia que aún no decide a donde ir. De todos y cada uno de los amigos que han hecho y que quizá nunca más vuelvan a ver…

La casa de Lydia es todo un palacio adornado con mil monerías y detalles, tantos colores y luces tantas imágenes de las aventuras que han tenido juntos, tantas historias en cada foto que se ven colgadas a lo largo de la casa de la pelirroja.

Estas imágenes son más íntimas, más personales pues son del baúl de los recuerdos de todas las chicas que ayudaron a la pelirroja a hacer estás presentaciones de video en DVD individuales en cajas con una foto de todos para el recuerdo que siempre deben cargar con ellos según el deseo de las chicas.

Los primeros en llegar para ser los primeros en irse sin remordimiento (más bien sin tanto reclamo por parte de los demás) son Érica y Boyd que llegan puntuales a las 7 de la noche, ella dentro de unos pantalones de vestir muy ajustados color negro, con una blusa rojo sangre, con gargantilla y aretes a juego, la cabellera solo sujeta de una rosa brillante roja, con unos zapatos tan altos que casi alcanza a su novio, quien va en unos pantalones de mezquilla negros a juego con una playera rosa y sus inseparables tenis, para darle un toque de formalidad se ha puesto un saco deportivo que seguramente durante la noche se quitará, lleva en las manos una botella de vino (barata porque eso del gasto lo están aminorando lo más posible) la pelirroja los mira al abrir la puerta y deja escapar un suspiro y dice.

-No se irán antes de media noche- ese saluda saca un bufido de parte de la rubia. Pero desata una sonrisa pícara de parte de Boyd.

Poco a poco dan las 8 de la noche y con ello casi todos los invitados han llegado a la casa de los Martin, Jackson, Matt y Greenberg también llegan a la casa de Lydia con un par de botellas que no sobrevivirán a la noche. Ellos han llegado tan guapos como debe de ser, el rubio enfundado en un traje azul plateado con corbata y todo haciendo uso de sus encantados al moverse para darle ese toque de príncipe encantado, el castaño de ojos claros ha llegado en un traje gris perla con una corbata azul celeste que le hace resaltar más sus claros ojos, obviamente acompañado de su inseparable cámara que será su compañera en la universidad pues periodismo es lo que quiere estudiar a unas 7 horas de Beacon Hills y finalmente Greenberg que pues no lleva traje pero que no necesita pues su guapura lo puede todo incluso dentro de unos pantalones de vestir cafés a juego de un blazer  blanco y una playera oscura a juego de su bufanda favorita.

Isaac se ve hermoso en palabras de su novia, el rubio llega en un traje azul muy discreto pero que lo hace ver como todo un caballero del siglo pasado pues su grácil movimiento tan dulce y tan servicial le hace parecer un sueño. Allison lleva un vestido negro ajustado que no rebasa sus rodillas del largo, en la cintura lleva una cinta blanca que hace un corazón algo rebuscado, lleva un chaleco igual blanco con algunas aplicaciones en rojo, una excelente elección. Sus zapatos son negro con blancos altos. Los dos llegan en el auto de él, un auto que se apuró esa semana en alistar para ese día pues lo lavo, lo aspiró, lo volvió a lavar, le colocó algunas sorpresas para su novia y que hasta perfumo con el aroma que más le agrada a la chica.

Scott ha llegado con Kira, la chica va enfundada en un vestido azul que le llega a las rodillas con mucho vuelo, hace recordar a esos tutús de las bailarinas de ballet, lleva el cabello suelto, su vestido brilla por las interminables lentejuelas que se pueden ver cada vez que se mueve, la chica lleva en su mano izquierda como un gran tesoro la mano de Scott, se han hecho novios antes de que el curso terminara y fue porque él le regalo una pequeña rosa de chocolate cuando le pidió ese viernes que fueran novios.  

Scott también va muy guapo en sus pantalones de mezquilla azules, con su camisa negra y su saco blanco, con su sonrisa genuina y con la felicidad desbordándose de su rostro.

Los gemelos llegan juntos (con Danny) Aiden se tuvo que aguantar todo el camino con esos dos melosos en su auto, y es que Lydia no quiso que le ayudara pues quería que la fiesta fuera también una sorpresa para él, y el gemelo espera que la chica le pague esa viaje incomodo con su hermano y el novio de este, y se lo pague con una sorpresa en la cama de ella.

Los gemelos decidieron ir exactamente igual en unos trajes negros con camisas y corbatas negras, la corbata es muy brillante y eso hace que se vean como auténticos muñecos Ken o cualquier tipo de escultura perfecta. Danny ha llegado en un traje blanco (todo para llamar la atención) con camisa negra y corbata de un color indescifrable pero que le acentúa bien por su tono de piel.

Cora ha llegado en un vestido rosa, muy rosa, es decir se ve tan inocente tan grácil, tan linda, tan simpática, tan… extraño en ella pues no es tan femenina, pero realmente se ve muy guapa, pues ese color se acentúa muy bien su cuerpo tan escultural que no se le notaba tanto por su estilo tan deportivo de vestir, el vestido es corto apenas llega a media pierna, está lleno de algunos listones y encajes que le dan suficiente vuelo, sus cabello lo lleva recogido en un moño enorme igual rosa, más bien magenta. Eso si lleva un par de sus pulseras de mil colores en su mano derecha. Ella nunca cambia.

Liam quien es su acompañante va dentro de un traje gris oscuro, se ve muy guapo y tierno, pues su expresión de eterna inocencia hace todo el trabajo.

Malia llega con un pantalón sastre a juego con un blazer, se ve más adulta de lo que es pero eso no le resta belleza, los colores cálidos que ha elegido para su atuendo le realzan sus tonos castaños de sus ojos y cabellos, se ve tan cálida y sonriente. Mason ha optado por algo más sport y sus tenis lo delatan, pero eso no le quita su formalidad en el evento.

Un camaro se estaciona afuera de la casa Martin y dentro de él viajan dos galanes invaluables, el castaño va enfundado en unos pantalones cafés con su camisa blanca y su chamarra marrón. El moreno lleva su negro inolvidable tanto en sus pantalones nada formales y su playera con cuello en “V”, los dos bajan al mismo tiempo del auto sin decir palabras.

Stiles y Derek miran hacía la casa Martín mientras el moreno trata de animar al castaño que desde la noche que vio a Marin anda muy decaído.

-Vamos Stiles no te desanimes- el moreno lo toma de los hombros y lo ve de frente a él.

-No soy buena compañía hoy tampoco- el castaño tiene los ojos llenos de cristal.

-En la fiesta estuviste decaído y pues no quiero que lo pases así este día que es muy especial- el mayor no lo suelta y le regala una sonrisa tierna.

-Tienes razón- dice un poco desanimado el menor –haré lo mejor que pueda- y suspira lento para darse ánimos.

Y al parecer Stiles lo está cumpliendo porque en menos de dos horas ya tiene la sonrisa completa en su rostro, tiene solo un par de bebidas dentro de su cuerpo y no deja de participar en las anécdotas más graciosas de la escuela.

La fiesta tiene todo para ser un éxito hasta que Érica y Boyd rompen el encantado marchándose justo a las 12.47, entre reclamos y abucheos de parte de sus amigos, pero con la promesa de que los despedirán dentro de un día y medio en la estación de autobuses.

Stiles está contento, está lleno de entusiasmo al darse cuenta como por arte de magia que esos momentos son los que importan, los que se llevara con él no importando a donde vaya, a esas personas que ahora son parte de él, y que él es parte de ellos.

También tiene otro motivo para estar feliz y a la vez nervioso y es que ya ha decidido que esa noche en casa de Derek ha de ser su primera vez con él… y lo ha decidido porque no quiere que pase el tiempo y se separen y no hayan compartido ese momento desconocido pero deseado por ambos.

Derek también ha decidido que Stiles no se puede ir de Beacon Hills sin antes tener un momento más íntimo de lo que han tenido, y es que los encuentros sexuales con ropa interior no son suficiente ni para él ni para el castaño, pero siempre ha habido algo que los interrumpen, si no es Stiles es él mismo, si no sus hermanas que llegaban a su apartamentos sin aviso, si no era el sheriff que aparecía por arte de magia, o si no era Jennifer que necesitaba algo o Isaac que necesitaba hablar con el castaño, en fin miles de pretextos que los separaban en plena cama o sillón o inmueble posible de ser su lecho de amor.

Así que Stiles también pone de su parte para que ese amanecer sea distinto no importando lo mal que le fue con Marin.

Todo va tan bien hasta que el castaño que se aparta unos segundos de su novio para ir al baño se encuentra con un rubio de ojos llorosos.

-¿Isaac? ¿Estás bien?- el castaño se acerca a su amigo olvidando su intención de entrar al baño.

-Sí- dice el chico que intenta alejarse.

-Isaac- la voz de mando del castaño resuena en la cabeza del alto rubio quien se detiene y se recarga en la pared.

-Se fue- comenta el ojiazul mirando hacía el techo.

-¿Quién?- pregunta Stiles tratando de entender lo que sea que este diciendo su amigo.

-Se fue- vuelve a repetir el rubio mientras desciende hasta el piso con su espalda recargada en la pared.

-¿De la fiesta?- Stiles se acurruca frente a él.

-De mi vida- dice el chico mientras se limpia los ojos que empiezan a humedecerse.

-Isaac, por favor dime que pasa- el castaño lo toma del rostro para mirarle con suma atención -cuéntame-.

El rubio empieza a hablar con el oído atento de Stiles sobre él, mientras tanto un chico se acerca al baño y se detiene para escuchar lo que pasa, el moreno que se haya del otro lado del pasillo se queda congelado al escuchar la historia del rubio.

Isaac crea la imagen tan clara con sus palabras dolidas que parce que Stiles hubiera estado en ese momento…

-Gracias por todo, en verdad, gracias… tú eres… siempre serás especial para mí… siento que debemos…- quien habla esta con los nervios de punta, con todas las emociones atoradas.

-No lo digas aún- el que guardaba silencio hasta ese momento lo rompe con un susurro lastimero.

-Por favor- la otra persona deja escapar una lágrima pues le duele lo que está haciendo.

-¿Por qué no simplemente el día que nos separemos dejamos que acabe todo?- el chico que no se despega de la pared no deja de mirarse los zapatos.

-Debemos de hacerlo antes de que…- las palabras son como un eco que se pierde.

-Antes de que duela más- el chico tiene un nudo en la garganta, pero no va a llorar.

-Lo siento, pero es mejor que terminemos ahora- lo ha dicho y le ha dado la espalda para que no vea como se rompe en miles de lágrimas.

Allison termina con Isaac. Es la noticia que se da al amanecer de ese día. Pero a estas horas de la madrugada es una noticia que solo saben Allison que ya se ha ido de la fiesta, Isaac que se encuentra cerrando los ojos frente a Stiles que trata de consolarlo y el moreno que se acerca despacio después de escuchar todo.

Isaac mira como el otro chico baja hasta estar a la misma altura que él. Stiles observa al nuevo integrante de esa conversación con agradecimiento porque eso es lo que necesita Isaac en esos momentos, a sus amigos.

-Lo siento- dice Scott con una mano en el hombro del rubio.

Un abrazo los une para que Isaac deje escapar un par de gotas en la ropa del moreno, los tres están juntos, como siempre lo han estado, como lo ha marcado la preparatoria la etapa más linda que han vivido, la que les dejara una huella en el corazón y en el alma.

Los tres chicos están conectados por la amistad, algo inquebrantable para toda la vida.

Scott y Stiles tratan de animar al rubio con ideas e imágenes el futuro, de las metas de los sueños. Y lo logran, al menos el ojiazul ríe de vez en cuando.

-Estaremos en contacto siempre- dice Scott finalizando la intervención.

-Sobre todo tú- comenta el castaño amenazante –porque nosotros estaremos juntos pero tú…-.

-Siempre- remarca el rubio –Scott, lo prometo-.

-Yo también- dice Stiles con media sonrisa.

-Siempre- dice el moreno mirando primero a Stiles y luego al ojiazul.

Cuando ayudan a Isaac a regresar a la sala de la fiesta  (y después de que Scott y Stiles pasaron al baño) se dan cuenta que ya es sumamente tarde o temprano según cada quien lo vea. Pues no hay nadie vivo, bueno sobrio a excepción de Derek que se haya platicado con su pequeña hermana en el sofá.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunta Stiles sentándose al lado de sus novio quien lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Se fueron o están borrachos en otro lado de la casa- contesta Cora con un poco de alcohol en la sangre.

-¿Estás bien?- Derek le pregunta a Isaac con algo de curiosidad y preocupación pues su estado no es muy alentador.

-Necesita descansar- comenta Scott para evitar que Isaac conteste preguntas incomodas.

-Claro- responde el mayor entendiendo la situación.

Los cuatro chicos se retiran de la casa de los Martin, pues todas las mujeres si se pueden quedar a dormir, o ese es el plan de las chicas… bueno también Aiden (de contrabando) se ha quedado, pero esa es otra historia.

Scott lleva en su auto a Isaac mientras que Stiles es el que maneja con dirección al departamento, pero lo cierto es que esa noche no será la noche que querían…

-¿Y si vamos mejor a tu casa?- pregunta Derek.

-¿Seguro?- Stiles lo mira extrañado.

-Pues estarán más cómodos todos ahí- Derek levanta los hombros no con mucho ánimo.

-Eres un ángel- responde Stiles mientras se detiene en el  semáforo y les manda un mensaje a los chicos del otro auto, después lo voltea a ver y le dice -quizá toda esta semana estaré durmiendo en otras casas, para estar con ellos-.

-recuerdo cuando salí de la prepa... tenía menos amigos, y te digo algo- el moreno mira hacía la profundidad de la noche- los últimos momentos son los que siempre te acompañan-.

Quizá esa no sea la noche que querían para ellos dos, pero de que esa noche pasaran cosas diferentes… pasaran no importando quienes estén en el cuarto de al lado… o en la cama de a lado.

Los separa y los une, en algún momento esa chica hizo que ellos se separaran y también ha hecho que se unan, Isaac y Scott reciben el mensaje del castaño, bueno Scott lo recibe y lee, pues Isaac no ha notado que su celular ha vibrado aún está algo perdido en sus cavilaciones, el moreno sigue de cerca el auto que frente a él y se detiene justo detrás.

Esa noche estarán los cuatro juntos, los amigos apoyando a su amigo… esa noche será distinta… será de las últimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Dejen sus comentarios y kudos si es que les agrado el trabajo y si no también!!! háganlo saber!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -Lo sé, lo sé!!! hago sufrir a los personajes, ni modo así soy yo, pero como todo debía de haber drama no con nuestros protagonistas pero si que les llegara el drama a ellos!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -Voy perfilando para el Scissac del spin off!!!!1 que saldrá a la luz luego!!!!!  
> -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA moriré ya casi acabamos y si pronto, el lemon Sterek!!!!!!!!!!!!! que emoción!!!!  
> -notas del nuevo fic que haré: los personajes que llegan a primer curso no se conocen entre ellos, son nuevos... obviamente estarán los lazos familiares de Cora, Derek y Malia; Peter dará clases en la universidad, a igual que Marin y Deaton, quizá algún otro adulto más hehehehehlos chicos de priemr curso de actuación serán hasta ahora Stiles, Cora, Isaac, Scott y Allison. El grupo de Derek será el de tercer grado...


	58. Acompañar el dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la festa llegan los adiós...  
> Algunos duelen más, y otros unen aún más.  
> Los papás de Derek se llevan una sorpresita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bien llega el antepenúltimo capitulo. así es después de este sólo dos capítulos más y se acaba esta aventura. espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.

58.- Acompañar el dolor.

Los padres de Derek son…

Los padres son…

Qué hacen cuando llegan tus progenitores a tu puerta un día sin avisar y tú estás en pijama, bueno en bóxer y camiseta, una que te pusiste justo cuando estabas abriendo la puerta creyendo que era el desayuno que pediste por teléfono y con los ojos llenos de ojeras, y en la sala otros tres chicos semi desnudos despertándose. ¿Qué haces?

-¿Ya te dedicas a hacer orgias?- el padre frunce el ceño molesto viendo la cara sin respuesta de su hijo.

Y es que la imagen que tiene el padre frente a él podría ser la responsable.

Hay varios pares de pantalones alrededor de la escena que tiene frente así, hay camisas, playeras y sacos o suéteres desde la entrada hasta la cocina, hay calcetines y zapatos hasta en los muebles como si alguien los hubiera dejado a propósito ahí.

Pero la imagen que más le desconcierta al padre de Derek es la que está justamente en el centro, en la sala.

Esta un moreno instalado en uno de los sofá cama en bóxer azules oscuros con un camiseta que le queda un poco grande de color gris (ha de suponer que de Derek) muy cerca de un chico rubio alto que lleva unos bóxer pegados blancos con una camiseta blanca, y finalmente en el sofá cama vecino, que de hecho solo está separado del otro por un centímetro, está el chico de nombre raro que se supone es el… el… eso de su hijo en unos bóxer naranjas muy vistosos y vivos, con una playera en cuello v igual grande (supone de su hijo también) blanca.

-No- un grito ahogado sale del pecho del mayor haciendo que su rostro se pinte de mil colores.

Los otros tres se miran extrañados pues no comprenden lo que pasa hasta que Stiles reconoce a los dos adultos que entran por la puerta y se quedan instalados de pie en el recibidor y que le miran con pocos amigos.

-Los padres de Derek- les dice a sus amigos en voz baja llena de miedo.

-No es lo que piensas papá- Derek inmediatamente busca su pantalón tardándose más de lo que quisiera y regresa con sus padres que no se han movido de su lugar –es otra cosa-.

Y si es otra cosa, de verdad, después de la fiesta en casa de Lydia y pasar aquella fatídica noche triste al lado de Isaac por su rompimiento con Allison, los chicos decidieron que deberían pasar lo más posible juntos antes de separase, a Derek no le agradó mucho la idea pero no se opuso pues quería estar cerca de Stiles ahora que el castaño tenía tiempo libre, sin embargo el moreno no podía negarse a su novio cuando este le miraba con sus ojos de ámbar derretido.

Y así fue que la poca mañana que faltaba del domingo para lunes la pasaron en la casa del sheriff, despertándolo por cierto cuando todos se acomodaron en la habitación del castaño, ya no estaban tan tomados pero eso no los hacía muy discretos, los cuatro en una misma cama fue la idea, al final Stiles y Derek terminaron en el piso y no porque fuera muy sensual la situación… más bien porque Isaac y Scott se apoderaron de la cama sin querer entre sueños, eso sí fue un pretexto para abrazarse y conseguir calor ambos mientras buscaban una manta para compartir en el suelo.

Ese día despertaron hasta las 12 del lunes, lo pasaron juntos e invitaron a Ethan y Danny a comer en casa de Stiles,  los seis hablaron del futuro, del presente, pero sobre todo del pasado, recodaron como se hicieron amigos, como ya no recordaban cuando no estaban juntos, como cada vez que pensaban en una aventura siempre había alguien de ellos para secundarse, Derek los escuchaba atento y sonreía, y recordaba también como fue que él entró en ese círculo de amistad, cuando Cora lo invitó a esa salida de “amigos” y cuando besó a Stiles en los baños del centro comercial.

La noche del lunes para martes la pasaron en la casa de Danny con Aiden y Lydia incluidos, los 8 no durmieron hasta ya entrada la media noche, eso sí se despertaron temprano e hicieron sus deberes matutinamente pues ese día… era el último de Boyd y Érica en Beacon Hills.

A la 1 de la tarde ya todos estaban en la central de autobuses, todos llevaron un presente para la pareja que se despedía con alegría, Érica se había prometido no llorar pero no lo cumplió cuando vio a sus amigas haciendo por última vez la estrella con los dedos índice y anular en un círculo entre todas que fueron inventando entre ellas, el llamado “poder femenino estrella”. Cora, Lydia, Allison, Malia y Kira, estás dos últimas integradas en los últimos meses, a pesar de la separación de la castaña con Stiles.

Boyd no se quejó de que Danny lloraba a moco tendido cuando lo abrazó para despedirse, ni tampoco de la torpeza de Stiles al tratar de aguantarse lo sentimental de la situación, para Boyd todos eran sus amigos, pero con los que más hizo migas fue con los gemelos, pues eran raros como él, pero verdaderos, y sobre todos con Isaac que era su confidente y mejor amigo.

Los chicos estuvieron más de 20 minutos despidiéndose de la pareja que finalmente subió al autobús y desapareció en la distancia, un huequito vago se fue abriendo espacio en el corazón de los chicos, fue en ese momento que todos se dieron cuenta que se estaba acabando, en verdad se estaba acabando y que cuando se volvieran a ver en Beacon Hills, ya no serían adolescentes, serían adultos.

Esa noche quizá por ese sentimiento cada uno lo pasó en su casa pensando en la mejor forma de estar más tiempo con sus respectivos padres y hermanos, de sacar provecho de la vida.

La noche del miércoles para el jueves fue diferente ya con las pilas recargadas y con más alegría en el alma, todos a excepción de Malia y Allison (obviamente) se quedaron en casa de Isaac, ya tenían experiencia para acomodarse en esa casa así que no hubo problema… tanto, Lydia con Aiden, Kira con Cora, Danny con Ethan, Liam con Mason, y obviamente Scott, Isaac y Stiles en la misma habitación. Esa noche Derek no se quedó con ellos pues un viajecillo de trabajo lo separó un par de días.

Esa noche hubo una conversación extraña en una habitación, la habitación de Isaac a la 1 de la mañana aún tenía la luz prendida.

-Entonces... ¿no lo han hecho aún?- el rubio mira fijamente a Stiles como si quisiera arrancarle la verdad solo con mirarle.

-No- contesta apenado el castaño –no se ha podido, porque…-.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Scott esta con los ojos muy abiertos observando a su amigo.

-Al principio sí, luego que hable con Danny, me entraron muchas dudas y no se daba la oportunidad de que habláramos de eso, no sé, creo que ninguno de los dos lo intentamos lo suficiente-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?- Scott lo mira interrogante.

-Ah…- Stiles hace la cuenta con los dedos -5 meses-.

-Aunque su historia se remonta a más atrás- Isaac lo dice burlonamente.

-Cállate- Stiles le arroja una almohada a su amigo quien la captura en el acto –no se ha dado la ocasión, digo si hemos tenido cierta intimidad pero no hemos llegado lejos, además siempre pasa algo que nos interrumpe-.

-¿Cómo qué?- Scott está muy divertido oyendo la confusión de su amigo.

-Como mi padre, como Cora, como ustedes- Stiles lo dice enojándose un poco cada vez.

-¿Nosotros?- dicen al unísono el rubio y el moreno.

-Sí- Stiles casi grita y empieza a bostezar –pero esa será historia para otra noche- y es así como la luz se apaga en esa habitación no sin antes.

-Pero si me duermo en medio de ustedes nada de que se quieran tirar- Stiles dice eso provocando que sus amigos le peguen y se sonrojen.

Del jueves para viernes se sintió distinto, pues en casa de los gemelos solo estaban los chicos, pues las niñas quisieron estar con Malia y Alison y ellas no asistirían porque Isaac y Stiles se quedarían también,  así que decidieron que fuera noche de películas, todos se quedaron dormidos justo antes de las 11, pues el cansancio acumulado de las noches anteriores cedió, ante la película interesante pero larga del hobbit, todos en la sala, Danny tomado de la mano de Ethan, Aiden a pierna suelta en el sillón individual, Stiles en el suelo, Liam y Mason en el sofá de dos, Isaac y Scott…

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta el moreno con un poco de sueño encima mirando a Isaac que se acomoda justo frente a él recargados en el respaldo del sillón.

-Sí- responde con sueño el rubio.

-Te conozco- le contesta el moreno.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué preguntas?- le dice Isaac despeinándolo.

-Deja- le dice el moreno alejándose de él con una risa a bajo volumen para no despertar a los demás –porque me importas-.

El rostro de Isaac cambia y le dice con tono grave –creo que ya me lo esperaba, pues ella es una chica que tiene muchas metas y sueños, y tal vez el que este atada a mí, que estemos lejos no era parte de sus planes-.

-Lo siento- dice Scott tocándole el hombro.

-Gracias, tal vez sea lo mejor- Isaac le acaricia el rostro al moreno.

Un beso inocente surge en esa chispa de amistad, un beso que se dan mientras la noche les cubre, un beso que termina en un suave agarre de manos, el hobbit sigue trasmitiéndose por la televisión, mientras estos dos chicos se quedan dormidos muy cerca uno del otro.

Las despedidas a veces son fáciles, sólo a veces… y una de ellas ocurre cuando Liam y Mason se van, y no es que no los quieran, es que hay quienes se roban tu corazón y ya no lo vuelves a compartir de la misma forma, a estos dos chicos los despiden justo en la casa de cada uno, primero a Liam y luego a Mason, pues los padres de cada uno habían decidido llevarlos a sus respectivas universidades en sus propios autos, Cora, Malia y Kira fueron las que más resintieron esas despedidas y es que habían creado una amistad nueva y fuerte una amistad que se alejaba en esos dos autos en direcciones distintas.

Esa noche para amanecer sábado es la que los chicos deciden quedarse en el departamento de Derek, esa noche es la que los padres del moreno arriban al lugar.

 

-No es lo que piensas papá- Derek inmediatamente busca su pantalón tardándose más de lo que quisiera y regresa con sus padres que no se han movido de su lugar –es otra cosa-.

-¿Qué es esto?- cruza los brazos el señor Hale mirando con desaprobación la sala de su hijo y con una intención muy notoria de irse.

-Ya llegó el desayuno- dice Danny mientras llega a la sala tomado de la mano de Ethan, y justo se frena en seco – ¿buenos días?-.

-Hay más- pregunta el padre exasperado y ya dando la vuelta para salir.

-Papá- la voz de Cora frena al Hale mayor haciendo que la mire enojado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el padre está molesto y lleno de curiosidad pues su hija se haya en un departamento lleno de hombres en poca ropa.

-Cora, ¿qué ocurre aquí?- Talia Hale que no había dicho palabra alguna la suelta en medio grito.

-Sólo nos quedamos a dormir todos juntos- Cora tiene un poco de temblor en la voz.

-No pasa nada- Derek lo dice con un tono bajo.

-Cora recoge tus cosas y vámonos- el señor Hale sale a paso rápido del lugar.

Talia se queda de pie en la entrada mirando el suelo sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Mientras se escucha un nuevo grito del señor Hale llamando a su hija.

-Ve- Derek le dice suavemente a su hermana –te llevo tus cosas luego-.

-Nos vemos al rato- Cora busca su suéter y sus zapatos para ponérselos, (por suerte tenía ya puesto su falda y su blusa) toma también su bolso y sale por la entrada, Talia le echa una mirada asesina a su hijo como despedida.

-¿Era el desayuno?- Lydia entra seguida de Aiden mientras pregunta -¿Sí o no?-.

Stiles y Derek se miran con un poco de dolor, al parecer los padres Hale nunca aceptaran a su hijo, y por lo consiguiente a Stiles.

Nuevamente se oye el timbre, esta vez sí es el desayuno.

Las despedidas son duras, pero hay algunas que no se pueden hacer, y eso es lo que pasaba en la mente del rubio cuando estaba a punto de no ir a despedir a Scott ni a Lydia, pero al final lo hizo porque no quería deberles esas palabras que salen del corazón al final de un adiós.

A los dos los llevaría el padre de la pelirroja hasta donde tendrían sus estudios, y esa tarde Stiles se enteró que Malia iría con ellos también, al final ya había decidió a dónde ir, y sería a una universidad cercana a la que Scott y Lydia irían.

Para Isaac y Stiles, como para Cora y Allison sobraban palabras para despedirse respectivamente de Scott y de Lydia, fue un momento extraño, no hubo lágrimas, solo risitas y sonrisas, solo abrazos muy fuertes, solo contactos llenos de verdad, solo besos que decían amor en toda su extensión.

Cuando Stiles se separó de Scott, de ese último abrazo, toda su vida con él pasó desde que se conocieron en la primaria, desde los cumpleaños juntos, de las aventuras y regaños, de las veces que faltaban a clases, de las películas, de las peleas y las reconciliaciones, de cuando se inscribieron al gimnasio, de que gracias a él y sus intentos de ligue conoció a Derek, a ese moreno que se encontraba a unos pasos de él que no le deja solo en ese momento crucial.

Para Isaac despedirse de Scott fue distinto, él ya no era un amigo nada más, era un ser con el que compartía algo más que sexo, algo más que besos, era algo extraño pue son sabía que era, si era amor o pasión, si era deseo, lo que si sabía es que ese moreno se llevaba una parte de su ser con él. Una parte que no le daría a nadie más.

Malia se despide de Kira con un fuerte abrazo y luego de pensarlo se acerca a Stiles y le da un pequeño beso en la mitad de la boca, eso dice todo, eso es suficiente, un pequeño golpecito de celos inunda a Derek, quisiera acostumbrase de que tiene un novio que todas y todos quisieran y no sufrir por esos celos que lo atacan de vez en cuando.

Ahora son menos, esa noche se quedan en casa de Stiles otra vez, esta vez la soledad se siente a todo lo que da. Hace casi una semana estaban de fiesta, ahora un hueco enrome los agobia, un sentimiento de perdida y de felicidad, un sentimiento raro que deja el decir adiós.

Pero no todo es tristeza. Las cosas buenas pasan… y lo mejor es que está ocasión tienen noticias del bebé de Jennifer, es ella misma quién le ha mandado una postal con la foto del niño en un bonito conjunto azul con verde.

Derek al abrir el mensaje en su correo deja escapar una sonrisa, pues no había podido encontrar nada de ellos, Stiles le da un abrazo mientras le pasa una taza de café, lo hacen con toda libertad pues el sheriff no se haya en casa. Isaac está sentado solo en la sala, pues a dónde voltea hay miel y se arrepiente un poco de haber ido, pues Ethan y Danny han inventado otro nivel de cursilería imposible de explicar, Aiden se ha quedado en su casa pues con la ida de Lydia se concentrará en el próximo viaje que es el que compartirá con el rubio y Stiles. Solo faltan dos días más.

Al día siguiente la pasan de un lado a otro, Allison, Cora, Kira y Aiden se reúnen con los chicos a la hora de la cena, ahora que se agota el tiempo no pueden alejarse más, no pueden dejar que esa ruptura los aleje, no sin antes despedirse bien, ese día Danny, Ethan y Allison son los que se van de Beacon Hills, a un par de horas, pero no habrá tiempo luego para verse otra vez, no lo hay, pues en menos de dos días Stiles, Isaac y Aiden cruzaran todo el país.

Isaac y Allison se despiden con un beso en los labios, un verdadero beso de amor, la chica creyó que si terminaban antes dolería menos, porque se acostumbrarían a la distancia, pero no fue así, una dudo cruzo su alma, le cuestionaba si era lo mejor separase de él.

Isaac la abrazo muy fuerte y la animó a seguir, la animó a no regresar hasta no ser lo que quisiera ser. La animó a alejarse de él.

Derek los alcanza siempre después de salir del trabajo y es que está semana ha hecho hasta lo imposible por dejar todo su trabajo hecho y aprovechar al mismo las escasas horas con Stiles (y sus amigos). Esa noche ha decidido limpiar su nombre, más bien quiere compensar a los chicos por lo sucedido con sus padres, así que los ha invitado a cenar, él mismo preparará lo que degustarán.

Así que todos los que aún quedan en la ciudad llegan a la casa Hale para ese momento que los llena de curiosidad, ¿Hale sabe cocinar?

Algo de Marin seguía instalado en el corazón de Stiles, algo… y dicen que si piensas mucho en algo se te aparece o se te cumple y justamente eso le ocurrió al castaño al salir del departamento de Derek.

Y es que se había olvidado un poco de ese asunto por las despedidas de sus amigos, pero ya con algo de calma se acordó al ver una madre pasear a un niño pequeño en el parque, se acordó de ella, también cuando vio la foto del pequeño niño de Jennifer, simplemente se acordó y como saló por algo para la cena, casualmente solo, pasó.

Marin pasa sola, caminando y casi chocan, una leve disculpa sale entre los labios de ambos pero el silencio se apodera del lugar cuando se miran a los ojos y ven al que tienen de frente.

Se vuelven a encontrar desde aquella vez, Stiles no sabe que hacer, siente morir, siente que se merece la indiferencia de aquella noche en el hospital, siente que la cachetada que le dio y el “te odio” fueron muy poco.

-Stiles- dice ella secamente.

-Marin- Stiles no puede decir el nombre sin que le arda el pecho y la garganta.

-Buenas noches- le dice ella más relajada –dile buenas noches Bianca-.

La niña se agita y suelta risitas, Stiles mueve la mano y se queda estático, clavado en el piso. Mientras la chica se aleja a paso firme, un golpe en su espalda le despierta, es Isaac que lo alcanza.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?- el rubio hace que avance el chico.

-Porque me estoy despidiendo- contesta el chico dejándose llevar por el rubio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias, mil gracias no hay palabras para agradecer que sean compañeros en esto que es Encuentros Casuales...  
> como mencione antes solo dos capitulo más y se acaba, soy un grosero, pero hay temas y situaciones que a veces nos e resuelven, en tan poco tiempo, como lo de Marin o lo de los padres Hale, quizá el tiempo... el tiempo...  
> Notas!!!!!!!!!!!!! de fic que viene!!!!!! el primer capitulo levará por nombre "If this is love"!!!!!, "si esto es amor", una canción de mi grupo favorito!!! THE SATURDAYS le haré un prologo, la generación de Derek estará compuesta por Breaden, Boyd, Parrish, Camdem. aún no decido que estudiaran.. pero... ya lo veremos pronto. al menos sé que aparte de Stiles, Isaac y Cora también van para artes dramáticas.


	59. Decírselo al padre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como el titulo lo dice... tal cual... los últimos días de Stiles en Beacon Hills se están acabando y pasan cosas inesperadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gracias... no sé más que decir así que será todo.

59.-Decírselo al padre.

La primera vez les ha llegado.

Bueno… juntos, su primera vez juntos, porque por separada al menos Derek lo había hecho un par de ocasiones, y Stiles… pues… más o menos con Malia, pero de que les tocó su primera vez juntos, fue un hecho (antes de que el castaño se fuera a la universidad). Esa noche todos se quedaron en casa de Stiles, esa noche Isaac y Aiden se durmieron en la habitación del sheriff prometiendo no revolver nada, Kira y Cora también se durmieron juntas en el cuarto de Stiles querían platicar toda la noche pero extrañamente les gano el sueño, y pues no había más espacio que la sala para los novios, donde se instalaron cómodamente.

Los rayos del sol entran por las ventanas e irradian calor por toda la casa Stilinski, hay una ventana abierta que deja que el viento entre y juegue con las cortinas, el clima es tan fresco que no importa que los dos chicos que se hayan en la sala tumbados en el suelo estén semi tapados con las sábanas y desnudos.

-Buenos días- le dice el moreno a Stiles que abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es el rostro de Derek.

Ese hermoso rostro que nunca se cansaría de mirar, ese rostro con ojos claros llenos de sueño, pero con una intensa calidez.

-Hola- le dice el castaño a su interlocutor.

Derek estaba con los ojos abiertos esperando que el castaño despertara, y lo único que hacía era guardar en su memoria cada línea de expresión, cada lunar, cada marca, cada forma del rostro de su novio, observaba atento las cejas y las pestañas largas, como subía y baja el pecho al compás de la respiración, como poco a poco el castaño iba regresando del mundo de los sueños y gesticulaba a la hora de despertar.

Derek emite una sonrisa enorme y acaricia la mejilla del menor, provocando que este también sonría y se revuelva un poco en la cama, para finalmente abrir los ojos y centrase otra vez en Derek.

-…Mmm- el moreno se sonroja por la pregunta que no le puede hacer al chico. Siente unas mariposas en su interior y como si hubiera sido su primera vez se oculta entre su mano izquierda –pues…-.

-Sí- responde Stiles también sonrojado –sí me gustó- el menor le quita del rostro al moreno la mano para que se puedan ver a la cara.

Una sonrisa de timidez se asoma en la boca del moreno.

Stiles le contesta con un beso suave en la nariz, ambos cierran los ojos y se dejan llevar hasta que los labios encuentran su camino solos, hasta que las manos empiezan a dibujar el contacto en la piel del otro, suavemente Stiles se acomoda entre las piernas de su novio, Derek lo abraza con ambas manos para quitar todo el espacio posible entre ellos, y con las piernas también le abraza, siguen desnudos, y ambos empiezan a sentir las erecciones que se provocan con ese inocente contacto y con los besos que se apoderan de sus labios.

-No creo que sea buena idea- Stiles se separa un poco de los labios de Derek, el viento que se cuela por la ventana se apacigua.

-Yo digo que si- Derek lo dice pacíficamente sobre el cuello del menor ocasionando que este deje escapar un sonido suave y excitante.

-Van a bajar en cualquier momento- comenta Stiles besando ahora al moreno detrás de la oreja y mirando hacia las escaleras, esperando (pero deseando que nunca ocurra) que sus amigos ya estén despiertos y tengan intenciones de bajar a desayunar.

-De todos modos ya lo saben- dice Derek cerrando los ojos y quejándose lento por el tibio contacto de los labios de Stiles.

-Por nuestros sonidos del amor- dice burlonamente Stiles mientras se levanta y se separa del cuerpo de Derek para quedar sentado a su lado.

-Sí que hicimos ruido- Derek toma la mano del chico y la besa sin soltarla.

Poco a poco se vuelven a unir en un beso y todo desaparece a su alrededor.

En su mente está fresco todo lo que les ha pasado la noche anterior.

Está grabado en el alma desde el inicio y ya es parte de ellos. Empiezan a recordar la noche que han tenido juntos…

-Derek- Stiles se acerca a él ya cambiado en su pijama, el castaño siempre improvisaba su ropa de dormir, pero esta vez ha tratado de que sea lo más decente posible porque lo sensual con él simplemente será un mito, algo que no existía, Stiles se consideraba la persona menos sensual y erótica del mundo. Su pijama es de color azul que acentúa su color de piel tan claro, la playera del conjunto es de manga corta algo holgada y los pantalones que son más bien shorts son a cuadros azul marino e índigo.

Está demás decir que para Derek cualquier ropa que el chico se ponga siempre le quitara el aliento y más si es tan simple, tan normal como la que lleva puesta esa noche su novio, pues Stiles le saca de su ingenuidad la forma más sensual inconsciente a todo.

-Dime- Derek se encuentra ya en su porción de cama improvisada vestido en una playera blanca y unos pantalones deportivos grises, él no usa más que bóxer para dormir pero… no sabe porque ha decidido dormir vestido. Quizá porque le apena estar en intimidad con Stiles, y si han dormido juntos otras veces, bueno las veces que ha sido con alcohol en la sangre no cuenta porque para sirve el alcohol para desinhibir, o cuando duermen rodeados de sus amigos pues es otra cosa, pero cuando duermen juntos solo ellos dos, es como si Derek encontrara nuevamente a su adolescente que todo lo apena  y que todo lo excita.

-Te amo- le dice el castaño mientras le besa en los labios, poco a poco las manos hacen presencia y se apoderan de la cabeza del otro para no separase nunca.

El contacto es dulce y salvaje, unos mordiscos que Stiles le propina a Derek hacen que este se queje un poco para que a final le devuelva al castaño otro par de mordiscos.

Ambos por instinto, por naturaleza se van colocando de rodillas para estar frente al otro y poder abrazarse mejor. Es Stiles el que hace de guía en ese movimiento, pero Derek es el que detiene el movimiento para empezar a abrazarse y acariciar bajo la ropa. No hay nada que los distraiga pues en las habitaciones asignadas para sus amigos ya no se escucha ruido alguno. El padre de Stiles  llegara hasta el mediodía así que tienen suficiente tiempo… todo es perfecto.

Las manos del moreno viajan a través del cuerpo del menor, sus dedos hacen presión en la espalda y la cabeza del castaño como si deseara que ambos se volvieran uno. El castaño se siente algo torpe acariciando al moreno sobre todo porque es más grande que él, en edad, en experiencia y en kilos, eso si no se puede quejar que todo lo que acaricia del moreno es musculo.

Lentamente las caricias suben de temperatura y Stiles logra subir la playera de Derek hasta quitársela, esto lo hace con maestría, lo hace tan natural que el moreno cede cuando siente la playera en su cuello, Derek se sonríe pues siempre es el primero en estar con el torso desnudo, pero se deja hacer puesto que Stiles le empieza a besar en el cuello y la clavícula suavemente y le da algunos mordiscos en los hombros, Stiles se separa un poco de Derek para verle el rostro y disfrutar de sus gestos placenteros y orgásmicos, y ese momento lo aprovecha el moreno para emparejar las cosas, así que en un ágil movimiento logra que Stiles también se despida de su playera, eso sí besándole la piel del pectoral cuando este ya se encuentra libre de telas, lo que más le gusta al moreno es dibujar con sus labios y lengua los caminos posibles de unir los varios lunares del cuerpo del castaño, y lo hace sin abrir los ojos porque ya se sabe de memoria todos los lunares del cuello y rostro del menor, solo los abre cuando llega más allá del hombro pues esos casi no los conoce aunque planea que esa noche se queden en su memoria.

Los cuerpos están a una alta temperatura, las caricias son tan vibrantes, la sed por el otro es tan fuerte que Derek acomoda a Stiles pegado al sofá sujetándole ambas manos para aprisionarlo y besarle en el cuello despacio contando cada lunar desde la clavícula hasta las mejillas. Es un juego algo masoquista y sado, pero que a ambos les gusta, Stiles se deja empotrar en el mueble, siguen de rodillas en el piso pero de alguna forma no deja de ser sensual y erótico el juego que van creando. Derek besa a su novio justo en esa posición sin dejarle opción a soltarse, le besa todo el rostro y las manos, el castaño aprovecha para besar en el pecho al moreno mientras está ocupado en besarle los dedos de las manos que tiene juntas sobre su cabeza. Después Derek baja hasta las tetillas del menor para besarlas, lamerlas y morderlas suavemente.

Stiles no se quiere quedar atrás y usando un poco de fuerza hace que Derek quede atrapado bajo de él en el piso, después de hacer que rueden por el suelo un par de veces, ahora es Stiles el que le besa las tetillas y despacio pasa la lengua por el pectoral de Derek, haciendo que este clame de placer. La lengua del castaño se pasea entre los pezones de Derek, lo hace tan sutilmente y tan fuerte a la vez que Derek deja escapar algunos quejillos agudos.

Derek baja las manos hasta la cintura del menor y le acaricia por encima de elástico que se asoma de sus bóxer, las manos van y vienen de la espalda hasta le abdomen, después con maestría desabrocha los pantalones cortos que el menor lleva puestos, y con sumo cuidado introduce sus manos para acariciar por encima de la ropa interior del castaño, la piel que aún sigue oculta, de paso desliza los dedos por la notoria erección de Stiles, el moreno quita suavemente el pantalón de Stiles pero sin dejar de acaricia al adonis que tiene frente así, el moreno puede sentir como las palpitaciones de ambos se han vuelto una sola, lo hace con sumo cuidado y con la ayuda de Stiles, el menor queda únicamente en bóxer ajustados azul eléctrico, y para el moreno esa visión es excitante. La perfección es lo que tiene frente a sí.

Stiles acuesta a Derek en el piso con algo de  fuerza, algo que Derek disfruta pues su novio es un chico inocente con un animal furioso dentro, eso le hace tener ideas al moreno que de pronto desparecen cuando ya se haya sin sus pantalones, ambos están en ropa interior y ambos se les nota la notoria erección que tienen debajo de las pequeñas telas que aún les cubren. Cuando se abrazan las erecciones rozan entre ellas, se acarician entre ellas, se reconocen.

-¿Estás seguro?- Derek le pregunta a Stiles pero también se pregunta a sí mismo. Mientras deja que el castaño se levante un poco de él, Stiles se haya sobre el moreno entre sus piernas, Derek había pensado muchas veces en como seria emocional y satisfactoriamente si Stiles y él tenían sexo, pero no imaginaba como sería en el sentido de quien arriba y quien abajo. Y justo ahora el que estaba abajo era él. A decir verdad al moreno eso no le importaba, él podía penetrar o ser penetrado si fuera por amor y con Stiles sabía que era con amor.

-Sí- contesta Stiles respondiéndole a Derek y haciendo que el moreno se responda a sí mismo. Mientras le besa el cuello le acaricia la ropa interior del mayor con suavidad yendo desde el pene del moreno hasta los glúteos tan perfectos que no se cansaría de tocar…

Siguen recordando en sus adentros todo lo que les paso en la noche.

La luz del medio día está a todo lo que da, no hay ruido en la casa solo los dos chicos que se besan y juguetean en la sala, ya se han puesto sus respectivos bóxer pero quieren seguir jugueteando y besándose y alargar lo que más se pueda ese momento.

La ventana deja entrar más viento para recordarles que afuera el clima es hermoso pero dentro en la sala la temperatura está que arde.

-Te amo Stiles- los dos chicos se hallan de rodillas uno frente al otro en medio de la sala. Y el moreno deja escapar esas palabras mágicas de su boca, y es que sabe lo que significa el amor ahora que conoce a Stiles.

-También te amo Derek- Stiles sella lo dicho con un beso suave y largo, sus mentes se apagan no escuchan nada más que los latidos del otro que se vuelven uno solo… un hermoso ronroneo se escucha a la distancia que se paga pronto, de seguro son los sonidos que se escuchan cuando amas a alguien y se lo demuestran en un beso en medio de la sala, en ropa interior.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- una voz, más bien un grito se escucha en toda la casa que los interrumpe. Y ya deben estar acostumbrados esos chicos puesto que incluso recordando la candorosa y sensual noche anterior los interrumpen, solo por pensarla y casi llegar a lo bueno, los interrumpen.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- la voz que se emite unas octavas arriba retumba en toda la casa.

Derek y Stiles miran con todas las emociones juntas lo que está pasándoles, Stiles trata de taparse con una almohada y Derek con la sábana, todo es tan claro no necesita explicación, la cama improvisada en el suelo de la sala, la ropa de los chicos en el sofá, y los empaques de condones usados en el piso, todo apunta a…

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- está vez la pregunta es más fuerte y con más enojo de parte del sheriff que se haya en la entrada de la sala observando anonadado esa escena criminal.

-El sheriff los ha encontrado- le dice Aiden a Isaac que se estaba levantando apenas.

-¿Qué?- el rubio en ágil movimiento se levanta de la cama para escuchar que abajo en la sala hay movimiento, es mismo que él ejecuta ahora para vestirse y bajar a la sala o mejor escapar por la ventana.

Pero como Isaac es un buen amigo baja ya vestido y arrastrando a Aiden por las escaleras y encontrarse al sheriff enfrente de la sala esperando a que Stiles y Derek se terminen de vestir, de hecho el rubio siente pena por sus amigos porque justo ahora que deberían ser más agiles se comportan de los más torpes.

Aiden deja escapar una risita burlona y es que no es que le de gracia la desgracia de los chicos, más bien es de tipo de personas que se ríen cuando se sienten nerviosos, pues el padre de Stiles los ha visto desde que han bajado al escalera y se han instalado a un costado de la escena criminal.

Se escucha ruido en la planta de arriba, deben ser Kira y Cora que se han despertado con el ajetreo y se están vistiendo para bajar.

-Aiden, tu papá te espera en casa- el sheriff no mira al gemelo pues no puede quitar la vista de Stiles y Derek que se hayan parado uno junto al otro en la mitad de las la después de recoger las sábanas y esconder no muy sutilmente los empaques de condones.

-¿Qué?-dice el gemelo sin entender.

-Qué te espera en casa, eso me dijo antes de venir acá, pasó por la jefatura está mañana- el sheriff mira con ojos de… no sabe de qué al gemelo.

Aiden solo asiente e intenta despedirse pero no le salen las palabras con la mirada del sheriff encima, así que nada más levanta la mano y sale por la puerta al mismo tiempo que las chicas bajan de la escaleras, ambas no saben si terminar de bajar o quedarse donde están cuando entienden el porqué de esos gritos de mediodía.

-Yo… debo…- Kira no sabe si continuar hablando pero lo hace –prometí que llegaría a comer a mi casa, bueno es mejor… ya me voy, nos vemos luego- la chica sigue su camino muy tensa pues siente que si hace algo más recibirá un disparo por parte del sheriff.

-¿Ustedes no tienen a dónde ir?- el señor Stilinski mira de reojo a Isaac y a Cora que se hayan parados a un lado de la escalera.

-Ah no… digo yo preferiría quedar…- Isaac se queda mudo pero Cora lo salva.

-Nosotros vamos allá a fuera- dice la chica mientras empuja al rubio por la entrada de la casa.

El sheriff impaciente espera que la puerta suene a cerrada y vuelve la vista a los dos chicos que tiene frente a sí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- el sheriff vuelve a preguntar con un volumen menos alto, pero con un tono igual de agresivo.

-Papá, yo… papá- Stiles está que se muere, no sabe qué hacer, el chico quisiera que justo en ese momento pasara algo sobrenatural para que se acabara ese momento, como el maldito ataque zombi o que una manada de seres sobrenaturales atacara su casa, pero no, no pasa nada más que esa pequeña arruga en la frente de su padre que se vuelve cada vez más grande.

Derek por su parte quisiera ayudar a su novio, para empezar quisiera darle la mano para que sepa que está con él pase lo que pase, que sepa que lo apoya por completo, pero no cree que sea buena idea que el sheriff los ve ahora de la mano, digo no es peor de lo que ya vio, pero mejor no tentar al destino.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- El sheriff se cruza de brazos con la cara roja –Stiles dime que ocurre aquí.

-Papá…- el chico deja escapar un suspiro –Derek y yo estamos juntos-.

La vida se cambia de tono en ese momento, y al castaño le ocurren dos cosas, la primera siente una enorme paz al decirle a su padre la verdad, siente que ya no tiene nada que esconder, siente que pude volar, pero también siente miedo pues no quería que su padre se enterara de esa forma, siente terror por lo que vaya a pasar.

-¿Cómo que juntos?- el sheriff empieza  a caminar un par de pasos que frena en seco pues siente que se ha acercado mucho a esos dos que siguen de pie en medio de la sala.

-Sheriff su hijo…- Derek empieza a hablar, pero la voz del señor Stilinski lo calla.

-Tú cierra la boca- el sheriff es claro en lo que dice dejando blanco al moreno –ustedes dos…-.

-Derek y yo somos novios- Stiles le dice mirándole como si suplicara –y nos queremos-.

-Stiles tiene 17 años y… y… tienes 17 años- el sheriff vuelve a caminar –tú nunca… yo pensé que… ¿no que andabas con Malia?-.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía pero creo que no solo me gustan las mujeres, también…- Stiles trata de hablar sin que la voz le tiemble y casi lo logra.

-No lo digas…- el sheriff se acerca a su hijo y parece que está a punto de llorar –tú no eres gay, no, no puede ser… qué… Dios-.

-No sé que soy papá, solo sé que siento algo por él- Stiles trata de tocar a su padre pero desiste al ver que él se retira.

-¿Y tú madre?- el sheriff lo mira a la cara y parece que ignora al moreno que tiene parado junto a su hijo -¿has pensado en lo que pensaría ella?-.

-¿A qué viene eso papá?-Stiles siente como los ojos se le llenan de agua.

-¿Crees que tu madre aceptaría eso…?- señalando a Derek de forma despectiva, haciendo que el susodicho agache la mirada.

-¿Papá?- Stiles se enoja y da un paso, el primero en toda esa conversación.

-¿Y tú?- por fin el sheriff se dirige a Derek -¿Qué piensan tus padres de esto? Y no me he olvidado que tú eres mayor de edad y tú- señalando criminalmente a su hijo- eres menor, esto es violación y acoso y todo lo que sea.

-Papá basta, no es nada de eso, porque yo quiero estar con él- Stiles da otro paso para acortar su distancia con su padre.

-Tú aún eres demasiado joven como para saber eso y menos que quieres a... a… eso- el sheriff no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta.

-Mis padres no estan de acuerdo- Derek que no había hablado ahora lo hace en voz grave y como si fuera un murmullo haciendo que ambos Stilinski lo observen.

-Me pregunto porque- contesta el sheriff luego de un segundo de silencio, le contesta de forma sarcástica.

-Papá no seas así- Stiles le echa una mirada de furia al sheriff para luego tomar de la mano a Derek.

-No, no y no- el sheriff se pone rojo otra vez –nada de eso, ustedes no se toman, no se agarran, no… no  se besan- el sheriff mira amenazante a Stiles y este a su vez lo mira aguantando la respiración.

El silencio inunda la casa y es el sheriff el que abandona la sala y se va a la cocina, pasan unos cinco minutos cuando se abre la puerta de la casa y entran Isaac y Cora con una cara triste pues han escuchado todo.

-Debo ir con él- dice Stiles cuando ya están los cuatro muy cerca –debo de arreglar esto antes de que me vaya-.

-¿Quieres qué…?- Isaac empieza a hablar pero Derek lo hace callar con la mano en el hombro.

-Voy contigo- el moreno empieza a avanzar tras Stiles.

-No, esto es entre mi padre y yo- el castaño le mira con agradecimiento pero con firmeza.

-De verdad…- el mayor quiere insistir.

-No, gracias de todas formas- Stiles avanza hasta desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

-Déjalo- Cora es la que detiene a su hermana poniéndose justo frente a él –es mejor así, de todas formas estaremos aquí los tres por cualquier cosa-.

Las palabras de su hermana lo tranquilizan, los tres se sientan en el sofá, por inercia, pero rápidamente Isaac empieza a levantar las cobijas del lugar, Cora le ayuda subiéndolas a la habitación de Stiles, mientras que Derek aprieta entre sus manos la sudadera de su novio.

-Papá-Stiles se acerca a su padre que se haya sentado en la mitad de la cocina con las manos sobre el rostro, lo hace despacio pue son quiere alterarlo otra vez.

-Desde hace cuánto que tú y Hale son… son eso- el padre habla con más clama pero sigue escuchándose un rescoldo de algo que Stiles son entiende.

-Hace cinco meses más o menos- Stiles se instala en la silla que está frente a su padre.

-¿Y cuándo me lo pensabas decir?- el sheriff se separa de la mesa y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Tiene una expresión ilegible.

-Perdón, pero sabía que no te iba a gustar escucharlo- Stiles le mira a la cara pero el padre aparta la vista.

-¿Qué hice mal para que pasara esto? ¿Qué hice para que mi hijo saliera… gay?- el sheriff hace la pregunta en voz alta pero parece que fuera para él pues mira  a través de la ventana que da al patio. La palabra “gay” suena a veneno.

-Papá tú no tienes la culpa de nada- Stiles traga saliva antes de continuar –yo lo elegí-.

-Y no pudiste elegir diferente- el sheriff le mira nuevamente está vez tiene en los ojos una punzada de dolor.

-No lo creo papá, no fue fácil- Stiles está a punto de llorar –no es fácil descubrir que eres diferente que no eres como los demás chicos, que quizá no te acepten por lo que eres, que quizá esté maldito por ser como soy- Stiles se limpia una lágrima que ha escapado.

-Por eso- el sheriff vuelve a recargarse en la mesa –hubieras elegido diferente-.

-Lo amo papá, lo amo- Stiles se levanta de su silla y se aleja de la mesa –nunca había sentido esto que siento por él, por eso lo elegí a él, es amor, tú sabes lo que es eso- Stiles se recarga en la pared y deja los brazos inertes a los costados.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que eso es amor?- el sheriff se levanta de la mesa y se encamina a su hijo.

-Porque lo sé papá- Stiles mueve las manos para explicarse pero las vuelve  a dejar inertes pegadas a su cuerpo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?- los ojos del sheriff se nublan un poco –que te haga una fiesta, que le grite a todo el mundo, que te felicite por ser… por ser gay- la palabra sale quemándole la garganta al padre y en los oídos de su hijo resuenan de forma extraña.

-No papá, no- Stiles se acerca a él despacio –quiero que me ames nada más- las lágrimas se escurren por sus ojos provocando que su padre también llore –nada más-.

Ambos Stilinski se abrazan, ambos no pueden negar que se aman, ambos escurren gotas de sal llenas de todos los sentimientos y emociones juntas.

El abrazo es eterno, el abrazo dura para siempre el abrazo es verdadero.

En la sala parece que el tiempo no pasa, pero si ha pasado llevan una hora dentro de la cocina y Derek ya se ha desesperado.

-Amigos- Stiles sale de la cocina con los ojos rojos –gracias pero estar aquí pero pueden retirarse- el castaño los mira con una enrome disculpa.

-No te dejaré solo- Derek se adelanta hasta llegar con el chico.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- Stiles le regala una sonrisa triste.

-¿Seguro?- es ahora el rubio quien se acerca a su amigo y le toma del hombro.

-Sí- Stiles le toca a su vez el hombro de Isaac pero como es más alto la posición se ve rara. Provocando una risita de ambos.

-Si es lo que quieres- Cora toma su lugar al lado de Derek y lo jala para que se separe de su novio.

-No te voy a dejar- Derek se resiste al empujón de su hermana.

-No Derek, está bien- el castaño le acaricia el rostro –no te preocupes-.

-Los planes ¿siguen en pie?- Isaac se siente algo tonto al hacer esa pregunta –en ¿mi casa?-.

-Ya veré- contesta Stiles –debo de decirle a mi papá-.

-Espero que si vayas- dice el rubio algo triste –es nuestra última noche aquí en Beacon Hills-.

-Eso espero- Stiles deja escapar una sonrisa y para despedirse de Derek led aun suave beso en la nariz.

El moreno se resiste un poco, pero al final accede, pues sabe en el interior que es mejor así, los tres chicos desaparecen por la puerta.

-Stiles- la voz del padre resuena en el silencio de la casa.

-Ya voy papá- Stiles gira suavemente sobre sus talones y desaparece por la cocina.

-¿Crees que venga?- Cora se ve nerviosa en la sala de los Lahey. Camina de un lado para otro, casi se come las uñas. La tarde se les ha pasado como agua, ese día se acerca a su fin y todos con excepción del castaño (y Derek) han llegado a la casa del rubio.

-Espero que sí- el ojiazul de verdad ansia que su amigo llegue con ellos esa noche. Y es que está muy preocupado por lo sucedido en la casa de Stiles, sin embargo no le ha mandado ningún mensaje, ni lo ha llamado, ni nada WhatsApp pues está seguro que su amigo necesita arreglar ese asunto con su padre.

-¿Enserio se puso tan mal?- Aiden se pasea de un lado a otro.

El gemelo si le ha mensajeado a Stiles durante toda la tarde pero  solo ha recibido una respuesta muy simple “todo bien, gracias”, después nada.

Isaac y Cora sólo levantan los hombros como respuesta después de mirarse a la cara con una extraña sensación en ellos.

Tampoco Derek ha llegado a la casa Lahey, Cora si ha hablado con su hermano después de ese encuentro en casa de los Stilinski, de hecho la acompañó a su casa, claro sin pasar del marco pues aún está molesto con sus padres por… todo.  El moreno se hallaba muy preocupado por esta situación crucial justo antes de que el castaño se fuera a la universidad, Derek tiene la seguridad de que no por eso terminarían su relación, pero eso no le quita la enorme preocupación que le desata que Stiles no se encuentre bien de ánimo.

Después de unos minutos más que se hacen eternos y justo antes de que pongan la película que van a ver sin mucha esperanza. Se escucha el timbre sonar, todos se levantan velozmente para abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado se encuentra Stiles con una media sonrisa, tras de él está Derek con los ojos hacía el piso.

-Stiles- dicen todos al unísono.

Los chicos lo abrazan y le preguntan por lo que pasó, qué dijo su padre, sí se puso muy mal, cómo consiguió que lo dejara ir.

Stiles se siente un poco aturdido por todo lo que sus amigos le preguntan, solo Derek se instala en silencio en el sofá en espera que los demás se acomoden en sus sitios para empezar a ver la película.

El castaño les agradece y les explica que es mejor que vean la película y pasen la noche como la tenían planeada, que luego les contará todo.

Los chicos se miran cómplices pero al final Kira se abalanza sobre el sillón individual provocando que todos corran a la sala. Stiles mira a lo lejos a Derek que sigue morando el piso, pero que siente la mirada de Stiles y levanta la vista con una sonrisa limpia.

Todos tiene sus respectivas botanas y se desparraman por la sala, Stiles es el último en tomar asiento y lo hace a un lado del moreno quien extiende la mano para que Stiles la agarre con esa forma tan simple y hermosa con  la que lo hace. Con la forma que dice que es eterno y verdadero, que esto es amor. Ya tendrán tiempo es anoche de recordar la noche anterior… sin ser interrumpidos.

Mientras tanto en la casa Stilinski una luz se enciende, es en el cuarto de Stiles, el sheriff observa el cuarto vacío de su hijo y se sienta en la cama, justo en ese momento siente la soledad que embarga su casa, quizá por eso la conversación con su hijo terminó como terminó… quizá por eso su padre no se sorprendió que su hijo se escapó por ir con sus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias, este es el penúltimo capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me siento mil emocionado!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gracias....  
> Si no escribí todo el Sterek lemon, pero ya es un hecho que en el siguiente salga el lemon! espero les agrade y no me lancen jitomates!!!!! o insultos tan graves heheheh, no importa ustedes escriban lo que quieran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> de verdad gracias ya se nos acaba ahora si este fic!!!!!  
> También en el próximo capitulo escribiré sobre lo que falta de la conversación con el sheriff y las decisiones que tomen Derek y Stiles... sobre el futuro.  
> Notas! del nuevo Fic!!!!!!!! quedará genial, me gusta como va heheheh perdón si no me echo flores yo quién??? heheheheheh perdón es que subir este capítulo me hizo alterarme heheheh  
> el sterek no saldrá desde el principio tal cual, pero de que va a ver mucho deseo lo habrá!!!!!! eso si como dije no será rosa, no quiero eso para esta nueve sería!!!!!  
> pueden anotar o comentar que parejas quisieran que formara... obviamente será muy sexual y sensual... pero si quieren alguna en particular, checaré como puedo incluirla, y es que quiero que sean parte del nuevo fic!!!!! a ver que tal resulta!!!!  
> por cierto algunos del grupo de Stiles:  
> Actuación 1  
> • “Stiles” Stilinski  
> • Isaac Lahey  
> • Cora Hale  
> • Scott McCall  
> • Lydia Martin  
> • Liam Dunbar  
> • Mason   
> • Sidney  
> • Carrie Hudson  
> • Lorilee 'Lori' Rohr  
> del grupo de un año superior  
> Actuación 2  
> • Allison Argent  
> • Érica Reyes  
> • Jackson Whittemore  
> • Matt Daehler  
> • Greenberg  
> • Garrett  
> • Violeta  
> y del tercer grado  
> Actuación 3  
> • Ethan  
> • Heather  
> • Brett Talbot  
> • Paige Krasikeva  
> • Sean Walcott  
> • Brian  
> • Emily  
> • Kyle  
> para que los vayan checando!!!!! (todos son personajes de la serie, en algún momento)  
> mil gracias y nos leemos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	60. Por siempre… a veces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el adiós ha llegado, la última noche con su último día!!!!!  
> Stiles se va de Beacon Hills con Isaac y Aiden para encontrar sus propios caminos.  
> Derek se queda en Beacon Hills pero con la mirada en otros lados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA pues finalmente... el final!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> aquí está el Lemon de la noche anterior.  
> y pues la conversación con el sheriff!!!  
> y el adiós en el aeropuerto!!!!!!!!!!!!   
> léanlo y díganle adiós a esta aventura!!!!!

60.- Por siempre… a veces.

“Sterek a todo lo que da”, bueno ese diría Danny si estuviera con ellos y sí se hubiera enterado de lo que pasó esa noche.

-Derek- Stiles se acerca a él ya cambiado en su pijama de color azul que acentúa su color de piel tan claro, tan níveo, la playera del conjunto es de manga corta algo holgada y los pantalones que son más bien shorts son a cuadros azul marino e índigo. Se puede notar que el cuerpo del chico ha ido cambiando gracias al ejercicio arduo en el gimnasio, puede verse que ya es atlético y ya no es más el delgadito indefenso de hace unos 10 meses.

Está por demás decir que para Derek cualquier ropa que el chico se ponga siempre le quitara el aliento. Pues para el moneo el castaño es un ángel cado del cielo y más si se sonroja y comporta torpemente.

-Dime- Derek se encuentra ya en su porción de cama improvisada sentado t medo tapado con las sábanas vestido en una playera blanca y unos pantalones deportivos grises, él no usa más que bóxer para dormir pero… pero… no sabe porque ha decidido dormir vestido. Es como si Derek encontrara nuevamente a su adolescente que todo lo apena  y que todo lo excita cuando se haya a solas con Stiles.

-Te amo- le dice el castaño mientras le besa en los labios, es un beso tierno y dulce con sabor a deseo puro, poco a poco las manos de ambos hacen presencia y se apoderan de la cabeza del otro para no separase nunca.

El contacto es dulce y salvaje, unos mordiscos que Stiles le propina a Derek hacen que este se queje un poco disfrutando de la ferocidad inocente del menor para que a final le devuelva al castaño otro par de mordiscos algo más salvajes pero tiernos. Para Stiles escuchar que provoca ruidos eróticos en su novio es tan extraño como excitante y lindo. Le aumenta el ego y lo invitan a seguir mordiendo, besando y lamiendo.

Ambos por instinto, por naturaleza, porque así debe de ser… se van colocando de rodillas para estar frente al otro y poder abrazarse mejor, como si una música en el silencio abismal de la noche los moviera y los hiciera balar a su compás. Es Stiles el que hace de guía en ese movimiento levantado quedamente al moreno para colocarlo de frente a él, pero Derek es el que detiene el movimiento para empezar a abrazarse y acariciar bajo la ropa.

Las manos del moreno viajan a través del cuerpo del menor, el primer roce da un sobresalto en el ojos  cafés, pero simplemente es porque la temperatura de su cuerpo es algo mayor a la de las manos de Derek, el movimiento es continuo y suave, delicado… dibujando mentalmente toda la piel blanca que ya no tiene frio estando cerca del moreno, sus dedos hacen presión en la espalda y la cabeza del castaño como si deseara que ambos se volvieran uno, como si marcara cada zona como propia. El castaño se siente algo torpe acariciando al moreno sobre todo porque es más grande que él, en edad, en experiencia y en kilos, eso si no se puede quejar que todo lo que acaricia del moreno es musculo, y eso es tan excitante y tan perverso. Las manos las desliza con inexperiencia sobre cada parte bien formada del mayor, haciendo hincapié en los pectorales y en la espalda baja, acariciando los vellos que de paso se va encontrando en el camino.

Lentamente las caricias suben de temperatura y Stiles logra subir la playera de Derek primero despacio la toma para acariciar la espalda media y el abdomen para luego hacer que llegue hasta los pectorales y acariciarle todo el torso y los pezones, metiendo las manos por debajo de la tela y acariciar hasta los hombros y dibujar caricias que Derek no conocía (ni el propio Stiles sabía que podía hacer) hasta quitársela con maestría, lo hace tan natural que el moreno cede cuando siente la playera en su cuello.

Derek se sonríe pues siempre es el primero en estar con el torso desnudo, pero se deja hacer puesto que Stiles le empieza a besar en el cuello y la clavícula suavemente y le da algunos mordiscos en los hombros, liberándole la voz que vuelve a emitir quejidos de placer, el moreno no reconoce su vos gimiendo pues nunca antes lo habían hecho gemir así de locamente. Stiles se separa un poco de Derek para verle el rostro y disfrutar de sus gestos placenteros y orgásmicos, y ese momento lo aprovecha el moreno para emparejar las cosas, así que en un ágil movimiento toma los bordes de la playera del chico y las sube por el cuerpo blanco de su amante, sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo que se halla más que caliente, logrado que Stiles también se despida de su playera, eso sí le besa la piel del pectoral cuando éste ya se encuentra libre de telas.

Derek ama (y nunca lo ha negado pero tampoco lo ha dicho en voz alta) el poder dibujar con sus labios y lengua los caminos posibles de unir los varios lunares del cuerpo del castaño, y lo hace sin abrir los ojos porque ya se sabe de memoria todos los lunares del cuello y del rostro del menor, deja rastros de saliva y sudor, formando una poción de amor, solo abre los ojos cuando llega más allá del hombro pues esos que siempre se hayan bajo las playeras y camisas casi no los conoce aunque planea que esa noche se queden en su memoria para siempre.

Los cuerpos están a una alta temperatura, si alguien los viera tendría que avisar a los bomberos pues es imposible que la temperatura suba de esa forma y tan rápido.

Las caricias son tan vibrantes, la sed por el otro es tan fuerte que Derek acomoda a Stiles pegándole la espalda al sofá sujetándolo de ambas manos para aprisionarlo y besarle en el cuello despacio contando cada lunar desde la clavícula hasta las mejillas. El castaño se queja un poco del dolor por el golpe con el mueble pero precipitadamente se convierten en quejidos de placer.

Es un juego algo masoquista y sado, pero que a ambos les gusta, Stiles se deja empotrar en el mueble, siguen de rodillas en el piso pero de alguna forma no deja de ser sensual y erótico el juego que van creando. Derek besa a su novio justo en esa posición sin dejarle opción a soltarse, le besa todo el rostro y las manos que sigue agarrando con las propias, el castaño aprovecha para besar en el pecho al moreno mientras está ocupado en besarle los dedos de las manos que tiene juntas sobre su cabeza. Después Derek baja hasta las tetillas del menor para besarlas, lamerlas y morderlas suavemente, son de color rosadas que contrastan perfectamente con el pectoral blanco del menor, son pequeñas y bien hechas, siempre ha pensado en el sabor que tienen pero nunca creyó que fueran tan exquisitas que no soporta alejarse unos segundos de ellas, así que despacio va soltando las manos del menor para centrase en acariciar la tetilla que no está lamiendo.

Stiles no se quiere quedar atrás en el juego masoquista y usando un poco de fuerza (que sorprende tanto al moreno como a él) hace que Derek quede atrapado debajo de él en el piso, después de hacer que rueden por el suelo un par de veces sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse, (riéndose dicho sea de paso) ahora es Stiles el que le besa las tetillas y despacio pasa la lengua por el pectoral de Derek, haciendo que este clame de placer. La lengua del castaño se pasea entre los pezones de Derek, lo hace tan sutilmente y tan fuerte a la vez que Derek deja escapar algunos quejillos agudos.

Para Stiles Derek es el todo, es el adonis, es el Zeus, es un dios que puede tener en ese momento dominado bajo sí. Y lo aprovecha al máximo dejando la huella de su cuerpo por toda la piel descubierta del moreno.

Derek baja las manos hasta la cintura del menor y le acaricia por encima de elástico que se asoma de sus bóxer, las manos van y vienen de la espalda hasta le abdomen, después con maestría desabrocha los pantalones cortos que el menor lleva puestos, y con sumo cuidado introduce sus manos para acariciar por encima de la ropa interior del castaño, la piel que aún sigue oculta, de paso desliza los dedos por la notoria erección de Stiles, para Derek tocar el pene de Stiles es un hermoso regalo, es entrar en contacto con ese chico que ama como nunca ha amado.

El moreno quita suavemente el pantalón de Stiles pero sin dejar de acaricia al adonis que tiene frente así, pues Stiles es lo que siempre quiso tener Derek frente a sí, lo que siempre lo excitó aunque no lo supo hasta hace algunos meses, el moreno puede sentir como las palpitaciones de ambos se han vuelto una sola, lo hace con sumo cuidado y con la ayuda de Stiles, el menor queda únicamente en bóxer ajustados azul eléctrico, y para el moreno esa visión es excitante. La perfección es lo que tiene frente a sí.

Stiles acuesta a Derek en el piso con algo de  fuerza, algo que Derek disfruta pues su novio es un chico inocente con un animal furioso dentro, ¿quién no quisiera que la inocencia y la brutalidad estuvieran encarnadas por el mismo ser? eso le hace tener ideas al moreno que de pronto desparecen cuando ya se haya sin sus pantalones, ambos están en ropa interior y ambos se les nota la evidente erección que tienen debajo de las pequeñas telas que aún les cubren. Cuando se abrazan las erecciones rozan entre ellas, se acarician entre ellas, se reconocen. El estar con Stiles así de cerca y poder sentir el palpitar de su erección es el paraíso, es algo indescriptible, solo puede sentir como la sangre bombea en su cuerpo y le pide que siga en contacto con el menor.

-¿Estás seguro?- Derek le pregunta a Stiles pero también se pregunta a sí mismo. Mientras deja que el castaño se levante un poco de él, Stiles se haya sobre el moreno entre sus piernas, Derek había pensado muchas veces en como seria emocional y satisfactoriamente si Stiles y él tenían sexo, pero no imaginaba como sería en el sentido de quien arriba y quien abajo. Y justo ahora el que estaba abajo era él. A decir verdad al moreno eso no le importaba, él podía penetrar o ser penetrado si fuera por amor y con Stiles sabía que era con amor.

-Sí- contesta Stiles respondiéndole a Derek y haciendo que el moreno se responda a sí mismo. Mientras le besa el cuello le acaricia la ropa interior del mayor con suavidad yendo desde el pene del moreno hasta los glúteos tan perfectos que no se cansaría de tocar… -además…- Stiles alarga la mano hasta llegar a su mochila que se haya a unos metros, no sabe cómo le hace que logra llegar hasta ella sin soltar a Derek. Abre rápidamente el cierre y busca en un compartimento para mostrarle al moreno el contenido.

-¿Tantos?- Derek se impresiona deber que tiene muchos condones en ese compartimento.

-Danny siempre me regalaba uno para cuando ocurriera- le dice quedándose con tres condones en la mano -diario-.

Derek se impulsa para quedar nuevamente de rodillas con Stiles de frente y sin que se pongan de acuerdo con palabras ambos van deslizando lentamente la ropa interior del otro, suavemente la ropa baja hasta llegar a las rodillas, liberando las erecciones de ambos que bailotean un poco pero justamente terminan acariciándose en el centro, ambos penes tiene un brillo único que les da su propia lubricación, pero de pronto se separan pues cada uno se termina de quitar el bóxer, para luego volverse  a fundir en un beso y abrazo. Stiles suelta los condones a un lado de las sábanas y patean sin querer la mochila liberando varios paquetes que se riegan por el piso.

Derek empieza acariciar el pene de Stiles provocándole un sobresalto que no impide que también Stiles acaricie la erección del moreno. Como si fuera una coreografía y todo lo tuvieran ensayado.

Tanta pasión se ve aturdida por una pregunta que lanza el menor -¿quién primero?-.

-El que sea- le responde el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa –solo me importa que sea contigo-.

Luego paso de todo… aunque ninguno puede asegurar quien fue el primero…

…

Stiles se ha acomodado en el piso acostado mientras el moreno se desliza por su abdomen mientras le da besos y lamidas, suavemente acaricia cada parte de la piel del chico, la lengua traza círculos por todo el abdomen del menor, círculos pequeños y suaves, las manos también son parte del proceso pues ambas acarician los costados del menor haciéndole que éste cierre los ojos y se deje llevar por la maestría del moreno, los dedos hacen presión marcando cada costilla, marcando cada lunar, marcando cada parte. El castaño empieza a sentir la boca del moreno cerca de su pubis, y eso le da algo de cosquillas, siente los besitos que le da cerca de sus vellos, la barba de tres días del moreno provoca esa sensación en su… en su… en…

Derek tiene los labios muy cerca de su miembro viril, al sentirle el castaño abre los ojos y mira con esa dirección, observa que Derek le devuelve la mirada y con sumo cuidado le regala un beso en la punta del pene, haciendo que el cuerpo de Stiles vibre en todo su esplendor. El moreno cierra los ojos y con sumo cuidado toma la base del miembro de Stiles para acercarlo a su cara y poder empezar a acariciarlo con los labios, esas caricias que electrizan al menor, ese contacto se transforma lentamente en besos y pequeñas succiones en el glande, la lengua del moreno dibuja el surco que divide el glande del tronco de su pene, y lo hace gradualmente, utilizando los labios también para electrizar al menor, Stiles se pierde en las sensaciones que el moreno le regala y para cuando se da cuenta Derek ya tiene dentro de su boca la mitad de su virilidad, en un sube y baja de labios y lengua, para el moreno no hay mejor sabor que el de Stiles y no hay mejor sonido que el de sus gemidos de placer.

El moreno sube y baja despacio dejando rastros de su saliva y del preseminal del castaño en la cabeza del pene.

…

Derek se haya sentado en el borde del sofá con una sonrisa enorme pues Stiles le besa las tetillas de rodillas frente a él, pero lo que más le gusta al moreno es que el menor le está acariciando el pene con una mano, en un movimiento suave y cuidadoso, pero tan apasionado que el moreno sólo deja escapar suspiros y pequeños “ah” placenteros. Con una agilidad que no sabría ni explicar el mismo, Stiles llega hasta el miembro erecto de Derek y empieza a metérselo con cuidado en la boca, primero solo el glande succionándole un par de veces antes de pasar al tronco del pene, Stiles está muy concentrado en su tarea que no nota cuando Derek le acaricia la cabeza y le dice “así, así” en un quejido excitado.

Stiles hace uso de las recomendaciones que alguna vez Danny le dio para hacer un oral, con suma atención desliza la lengua en los pliegues que se forman en la piel del pene y con cuidado lame el tronco antes de volver a introducirlo en su boca, esta vez llega a más de la mitad del pene de Derek, para el moreno ver a su novio haciéndole eso es más que excitante, le produce reacciones que no había sentido antes y eso que solo le está haciendo sexo oral. Stiles succiona de arriba abajo en el pene de Derek saboreando cada parte y llegando hasta la base del miembro que se ha puesto algo rojo por tanta sangre que le ha llegado, también la virilidad de Stiles está sumamente erecta e igual de roja.

Stiles se apodera del pene del moreno como si fuera vital no soltarla nunca, la juega con los labios y la lengua, la acaricia con la boca, la besa con el alma.

…

Stiles sigue en el piso ahora levantando un poco la cadera con ayuda del moreno pues este ha llegado hasta la base del pene y se lo ha metido en la boca, algo que a Derek le produce una sensación de ahogarse pero que nulifica pues el sentir todo el pene de su amante es mejor que nada en el mundo, es un arranque de pasión y deseo de no soltar nunca la virilidad de Stiles, sube y baja la boca, lame desde a punta hasta llegar a los testículos, besándole cada parte de piel en todo el recorrido. Stiles emite quejidos de placer algo ahogados, mientras Derek ríe para sí, disfrutando que Stiles disfrute su contacto.

El moreno deja de besar el pene de Stiles para proceder nuevamente por el abdomen hasta llegar a la garganta y regalarle unos mordiscos más que genuinos, Stiles se levanta quedando frente a Derek y poco a poco quedando sobre él, el moreno abre la piernas para que el menor quede justo encima del moreno, las miradas lo dicen todo y las lenguas no se dejan en paz, es un bailoteo eterno y hermoso, Derek estira la mano para tomar un preservativo, sin dejar de acariciar con la otra mano ni de besar al castaño lo abre, un segundo le basta para tenerlo entre los dedos y preguntar.

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga?- Derek hace esa pregunta con tono de invitación, de petición y de erotismo.

Stiles solo mueve la cabeza afirmándole y se levanta para quedar de rodillas, Derek se incorpora y se coloca de rodillas igual pero agacha la cabeza para nuevamente besar la virilidad de Stiles.  Acerca el condón a la cabeza del pene, pero después de pensarlo un segundo se lo coloca en la boca para ponérselo así, el menor deja escapar una sonrisa de curiosidad, pues no sabía que un condón se podía poner con la boca.

Así que el moreno con sumo cuidado coloca en la punta del pene del castaño el condón, luego como si le acariciara lo desenrolla por todo el tronco, es una maestría lo que tiene el moreno en la boca, los labios y la lengua, no tarda ni medio minuto en dejárselo puesto mientras le hacía un oral. Después el moreno nuevamente se vuelve a acostar de espaldas, Stiles le abre las piernas con algo de fuerza y las levanta a la altura de sus costados. El menor se agacha para besarle el pene al moreno, este se relaja y se deja hacer, mientras que Stiles le introduce un dedo lleno de saliva en el orificio que se encuentra sumamente ajustado, sacándole una sonrisa malévola al menor, después de un suave vaivén introduce otro dedos más logrando que Derek se queje y cierre los ojos. También para Derek será la primera vez.

…

Derek se levanta del sofá, levantando del rostro al castaño, después le besa en los labios y en el cuello, el contacto es ardiente, a Derek le encanta besar los lunares del cuello y lo hace repetidamente y empuja al menor hasta que queda pegado a la pared, no sin antes tomar un condón y abrirlo en el camino.

-Deja, yo lo hago- dice el castaño tomando el condón para sacarlo del empaque y prepararlo para ponérselo al moreno.

Stiles deja de besar al moreno para dejar sobre la punta del pene del otro el condón y deslizarlo como un acaricia suave y a la vez fuerte, Derek se sorprende de Stiles, siempre se sorprenderá de él y sus formas simples pero locas y sensuales de hacer las cosas. Al finalizar el castaño levanta la vista y le besa en los labios, Derek toma un poco de fuerza para empotrar al menor contra la pared, aprovechando que está el filo de la ventana hace que se siente en él, quedando así la cadera de Stiles un poco más arriba que la de Derek.

Un beso empieza el contacto, un beso donde las lenguas hacen su entrada principal, donde bailotean y se acarician, donde llegan casi a la garganta del otro, la mezcla de saliva es tan profunda que ya ninguno podría decir donde empieza uno y termina el otro.

El moreno presiona contra su cuerpo el cuerpo del menor que también lo estruja con fuerza, parece que no hubiera mañana. Sin dejarle de acariciar el mayor toma la pierna derecha y la sube un poco para darle paso libre a su pene y que acaricie la entrada de Stiles quien solo gime al sentir la dureza contra su ano. Derek hace que el menor le chupe un par de dedos para luego colocar el índice en la entrada virginal de Stiles y con cuidado introducirlo. El castaño reciente la intromisión y deja escapar un quejido, pero sigue besando a Derek, por su parte el moreno saca el dedo para sustituirlo por dos más (el índice y el cordial), desde que introdujo solo un dedo pudo notar lo bien estrecho que es el castaño y eso le hace ponerse aún más duro.

Los dedos acarician cada milímetro que van ganado en la estrechez del menor. Derek lo hace con cuidado para no lastimar al menor, pero no logra dejar de querer follarlo sin piedad.

…

Stiles sigue sosteniendo las piernas de Derek y éste asiente una sola vez sin dejar de mirarlo, el castaño toma su miembro desde la base y lo coloca en la entrada del mayor, sintiendo las palpitaciones del moreno, con cuidado introduce la punta sintiendo un sobresalto de parte del mayor, sin embargo lo ignora para introducir la cabeza de su pene dentro de él, el menor toma con suavidad pero con firmeza las piernas a la altura de la cadera del otro, haciendo que recargue una parte de ellas en sus costados, mientras sigue empujando despacio por la entrada del mayor, quien solo emite quejidos ahogados y “mmm” suaves, aunque le causa dolor la intromisión del castaño, no es un dolor sufrible, es más bien un dolor placentero, pues jadea de vez en cuando, cada vez que siente que Stiles introduce un centímetro más en su interior.

Derek solo puede jadear mientras su ano le da entrada al pene del castaño, cuando siente que sus nalgas chocan con los testículos del menor (que ha sido durante un buen rato la intromisión, así de largo es…) abre los ojos, tiene dentro de sí todo el miembro de Stiles, si pudiera describir esa sensación muy bien podría decir que siente que se parte en dos, pero a la vez quiere que Stiles empiece a embestirlo,  para el moreno estar penetrado es algo nuevo e incómodo, pero a la vez es placentero y romántico.

Stiles siente la presión que ejerce sobre su pene el interior de Derek, es una sensación única, pues puede sentir hasta el latir arremolinado del mayor en esas circunstancias, poco a poco empieza a moverse en un vaivén de entrar y salir de la cavidad del moreno, es dócil el compás que marca en el movimiento que se pone en sintonía con los gemidos que produce el mayor cada vez que Stiles se revuelve dentro de él.

 Para el menor entrar suavemente al principio fue delicioso pero su cuerpo le pide más así que empieza a subir la velocidad de sus movimientos, y sacando y metiendo más centímetros de su pene que al principio.

-Stiles, Stiles, dios, Stiles…- el moreno repite una y otra vez el nombre del menor en diversos matices, volúmenes y tonos pero siempre llenos de placer.

-¿Te gusta?- Stiles hace la pregunta tan jodidamente sensual que Derek sólo pude decir…

-Mmm- es una afirmación que acentúa enterrándole los dedos en la nuca al menor.

…

Derek tiene ya bien lubricado el ano de Stiles así que empieza por colocar la punta de su pene y haciendo poco a poco la presión de entrar, sin dejar de besarle y de sujetarle la pierna, el menor deja escapar un pequeño gritillo de dolor al sentir como Derek se abre paso dentro de él, el moreno puede disfrutar de la presión y la dificultad de entrar en Stiles, es un ritual que va creciendo en velocidad, pues poco a poco se va introduciendo hasta que todo su pene se haya dentro de Stiles, quien cierra los ojos para acostumbrarse a eso que tiene dentro de sí y lo hace jadear como loco.

Stiles se ve hermoso cuando abre los ojos, y de manera silenciosa le ordena al moreno a que continúe con el movimiento, así que Derek entra y sale del cuerpo de Stiles, mientras que este se abraza más fuerte de él, y dejándole unas marcas en el hombro de sus dientes que clava cuando siente todo el pene de Derek dentro, el moreno siente como Stiles disfruta de todos sus movimientos, lleva unos minutos en el vaivén y hasta ahora ha sido dulce, pero de pronto empieza a moverse de forma frenética sacando del menor unos gemidos agudos de placer, para Derek ver los gestos que el chico hace mientras le penetra le hacen ponerse más excitado.

Derek entra y sale con más velocidad, acariciando con su pene la cavidad del menor, todo el pene sale y entra en Stiles, haciendo que su ano palpite y que el menor clame por más.

…

Stiles se haya de rodillas con Derek frente a él en cuatro, y desliza dentro y fuera del moreno su pene en un movimiento rápido que combina con estocadas profundas dejándole su pene unos segundos dentro para luego volver a embestir con fuerza, el mayor no recuerda cuando fue que cambiaron de posición, pero agradece que lo hicieran pues no puede dejar de gritar palabras como “sigue”, “más” o “dios”, pero la que más le gusta decir es el apodo del menor “Stiles” “Stiles” “STILES” son gritos de placer pues siente dentro de sí como la virilidad del menor lo hace suyo, lo hace disfrutar cada centímetro que se deposita dentro de él, lo hace querer que eso no acabe nunca.

Stiles entra con rapidez y sale suavemente o entra suave y sale rápido, al compás de los quejidos del mayor, a estas alturas de seguro todos en la casa ya los escucharon, pero no hay tiempo de pensar en la cabeza de Stiles, pues la que manda en es momento es la cabeza de su pene que entra y sale del orificio que antes era virgen en su novio.

…

Derek ha volteado al castaño de cara a la pared y le ha abierto un poco las piernas para penetrarlo con más control, Stiles se ha recargado de la pared con ambas manos y ha dejado es puesto su trasero, Derek agradece esa visión y sin dudarlo vuelve a introducir su pene en él, haciendo que gima otra vez, para Derek esa es música y no se cansaría de escuchar como Stiles emite esos sonidos mientras lo penetra suave y furiosamente, duro y gentil, una mezcla en cada movimiento, el moreno aprovecha esa posición para acariciar con una mano las tetillas del menor y morderle la nuca, y decirle:

-¿Así, Así?- en un gemido igual de placentero.

-Sí, sí- Stiles le contesta en la misma entonación de orgasmo.

Derek puede mirar en el reflejo de la ventana el rostro del menor que cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios mientras entra y sale de él, las caricias completan ese ritual sexual, también él emite quejidos pues su pene se siente explotar.

…

Stiles está sentado en el sofá con las manos a los lados dejando que descansen mientras observa como Derek se ha puesto de cuclillas sobre él con su rostro frente  a él, y con sus manos toma con cuidado su pene y se lo va introduciendo en sí, en esta posición Stiles observa cada gesto que el moreno emite mientras sus centímetros van desapareciendo por la entrada apretada del mayor, ahora es Derek quien controla el movimiento en un sube y baja, Stiles le toma de los cabellos y le hace fuerte un apretón para que el moreno siga gimiendo y suba el volumen de sus alaridos.

Stiles lo toma de la cabeza duramente y Derek le gime y aprueba el contacto rudo que está haciendo, con la otra mano ayuda al moreno a deslizarse en su miembro, Derek mira con ojos diferentes al chico que tiene frente así, le mira con deseo, con placer y como si clamara piedad, por estar sintiendo tanto placer, tanto orgasmo, pero Stiles le obliga a seguir subiendo y bajando en su mástil, y le arieta un poco más el cabello.

…

Derek acuesta al menor en el piso boca arriba y le introduce el pene después de levantarle las piernas y separárselas formando una “v” para controlar la estrechez del menor. Está vez el menor aúlla un poco más fuerte, pues el moreno ha dejado ir todo su miembro dentro de él, Derek está muy excitado y hace juego de su macho que lleva, dominado en esa posición al menor, juguete empujando su pelvis lo más cerca y lo más lejos del menor, provocando que su pene acaricie la próstata del castaño en cada estocada para que emita quejidos y gritos de “más”.

…

Stiles coloca a Derek boca abajo y le levanta la cadera para dejar expuesto su ano, lo hace con fuerza sometiendo a su amante, lo hace con maestría, Derek disfruta esos ataques de control que tiene el menor, para Stiles no hay mejor vista que ver sumiso bajo sí al mayor pidiéndole que lo penetre cuanto antes.

-Por favor hazlo ya- es lo que repite el mayor cuando siente que el pene de Stiles se desliza de una nalga a la otra sin entrar nunca en su ano.

Stiles hace sufrir un poco más al mayor para luego dejarle ir todo su pene, haciendo que el mayor grite pero que ahogue el sonido mordiendo la almohada, y la llene de saliva  poniendo los ojos en blanco, pues el pene de Stiles entra y sale rápidamente de él, haciendo que se infle de placer, la sensación que puede describir es que su próstata va a explotar.

…

Derek acuesta a Stiles de lado en el piso y él detrás, hacen la típica posición de cucharita, pero Stiles no ha dejado de gemir y Derek no ha dejado de penetrar, pasan de una posición a otra, como si sus cuerpos hubieran nacido para estar juntos y no separarse nunca.

-Derek, Derek- Stiles emite el nombre del moreno en un volumen suave pero entrecortado por varios “mmm” que salen de la garganta del menor sin que pueda detenerlos.

…

…

Paso de todo… aunque ninguno puede asegurar quien fue el primero… lo que si aseguran es que ambos lo hicieron y lo hicieron en varias posiciones, lo hicieron en varios lugares con mucho ruido, con demasiados besos que nunca fueron suficientes, con caricias que ardían y utilizaron varios condones, ambos lo hicieron, llegaron al orgasmo dos veces cada uno, lo hicieron, hicieron el amor esa noche.

Las venidas las hicieron con el condón puesto dentro del otro, la sensación de explotar de semen teniendo al amante en sumisión los volvía locos, por eso repitieron la dosis. Por eso terminaron muy cansados y sudaos, llenos de saliva y con cuatro condones llenos de semen, y unos más rotos por tanto movimiento los cuales tuvieron que cambiar.

Al finalizar la última vuelta se han acostado cara a cara, se han dado un beso tierno y se han perdido en los sueños mientras se toman de la mano, como aquella noche que durmieron juntos hace ya varios meses en el departamento del mayor, como aquella época en la que el fuego lo tenían dentro y no se atrevían a dejarse quemar por él.

…

El panorama es algo triste pues se van los tres, los tres amigos que faltan por irse de Beacon Hills, Stiles, Isaac y Aiden, al menos ellos se harán compañía al otro lado del país, para el gemelo estar sin su hermano ha sido difícil pero separarse ahora de su padre lo pone en una situación muy sentimental, porque aunque lo quiera negar quizá llore después de despedirse de Deucalión y para cuando Kira se vaya, Cora se quedará sola, es algo extraño… es algo raro, es algo… así son las despedidas.

Stiles se despide de las chicas y siente como su corazón se rompe cuando deja de tocar a Cora, su amiga, la mejor de todas con la que compartió muchos días de su vida, la que le traía alegrías y secretos, la que veía como su hermana, la morena suelta una lágrima sin poder contenerse salta impulsivamente para volver a abrazarlo pero esta vez es para besarle en los labios, el contacto produce un choque eléctrico no solo en los involucrados sino también en el otro Hale que se haya en ese mismo lugar. Es un beso largo y lindo, Stiles lo corresponde despacio sin saber por qué, sin embargo lo hace le responde el beso sin tocarla, ni mover los brazos frente  a los ojos de los demás pero se paraliza al terminarlo.

Tiene los ojos cerrados y cuando los abre la morena ya no se encuentra frente a él, intenta buscarla pero lo único que encuentra son esos ojos claros que lo observan detenidamente, esos ojos claros que lo llenan de miles de emociones y de sensaciones. Stiles se deja perder en la mirada de Derek.

El moreno solo lo observa y le regala una sonrisa, Stiles entiende que la conversación de la mañana va en serio y también le sonríe. Esa conversación que tiene fresca en la mente, una memoria pero que su padre interrumpe para despedirse de él.

El último en acercarse es el sheriff que le da un largo abrazo a su hijo, algo que Deucalión imita con Aiden y el señor Lahey con Isaac, algunas veces queremos irnos de casa y huir por los sueños, pero nos olvidamos de aquellos que lo dieron, lo dan y seguirán dando todo por nosotros. Esos señores que muchas veces dicen no, que muchas veces nos hacen enojar, que muchas veces les deseamos que “mueran”, pero que siempre estarán para nosotros.

Stiles ama a su padre más que a nada en el mundo, porque son solo ellos dos “los Stilinski” contra el mundo, Stiles abraza a su padre con más fuerza de la necesaria, lo abraza como si nunca más lo volviera a ver.

-Sabes que te amo hijo- el sheriff junta las cabezas de ambos con ambas manos después de que se han dejado de abrazar –no olvides eso-.

-Lo sé papá- Stiles le mira directamente a los ojos –lo sé, me lo demostraste desde ayer-.

El sheriff le sonríe y en ambos cruza en sus recuerdos el fin de aquella conversación del día anterior en su casa…

-Eres mi hijo y… eres el único- el sheriff no sabe qué decir, se encuentra todavía sentado en la misma silla junto a la mesa en la cocina, tiene un hervir de ideas en todo su ser sin poder sacarlas de sí, pues al menos cuando la sala estaba llena de los otros chicos podía mostrase enojado pero ahora que están solos siente que no puede seguir así con su hijo.

-Papá te lo debo de decir en voz alta- Stiles se acerca despacio –por favor no me interrumpas…, papá… papá yo soy diferente pero eso no me hace…- Stiles quiere irse por las ramas pero decide ir al grano de una vez, es la primera vez que no quiere evadir un problema así que se arma de valor y continua -papá me gustan las chicas y siempre me gustaran, pero también me gustan los chicos o al menos Derek me gusta y mucho-.

-Eso ¿qué quiere decir?- el sheriff ahonda la mirada en su hijo.

-Que soy raro- dice el hijo levantado los hombros.

-¿Eres bisexual…?- el padre dice la palabra algo extrañado, como si le costará hablarla.

Stiles afirma con la cabeza una vez, el padre le quita los ojos de encima y se mira las manos como queriendo decir algo pero no logra concretar.

Los segundos del reloj se vuelven minutos, el silencio desolado invade la casa y Stiles tiene la sensación de salir huyendo pero se aferra con las uñas a su lugar, no quiere ni moverse, y el sheriff no ayuda pues solo ha agachado la mirada desde aquella afirmación y no se ha movido.

-¿Y entonces?- Stiles se planta frente a su padre con todo el valor reunido y con el sentimiento a flor de piel -¿me amas?-.

-Yo… hijo… la próxima vez…, de verdad quiero ser el primero en saber estas cosas… no importando lo raras o lo que sea, porque eres mi hijo y siempre lo serás, eres la única familia que tengo y por supuesto que te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo- el sheriff y Stiles se funden en un abrazo eterno.

-Yo también te amo papá y perdón por no serlo que tú esperabas…- Stiles empieza a llorar mientras habla.

-No digas nada Stiles, eres mi hijo y te amo seas lo que seas y decidas lo que decidas- el sheriff también suelta algunas lágrimas.

Las palabras fluyen en un ritmo diferente, hace mucho que no hablaban tanto, hace mucho que no se decían tantas cosas de frente. Pasan un par de horas más y no han salido de la cocina, están uno frente a otro en la mesa hasta que…

-Y por cierto estás castigado- el sheriff mira fijamente a su hijo –y no irás a ningún lado hoy- Stiles quiere replicar –no, a ningún lado- y el sheriff desaparece por la puerta con dirección de la jefatura, dejando en Stiles una sonrisa.

El tiempo en el aeropuerto pasa diferente, han ido casi 20 personas a despedir a esos tres chicos, todos les han dado un abrazo, un beso, un contacto cálido, sólo falta que Derek se despida del castaño.

-Bien- dice el moreno plantándose frente a Stiles.

-Bien- corresponde el menor con una media sonrisa.

-Pues…- Derek empieza a hablar pero el castaño lo frena.

-Ayer en la noche quedó todo claro- Stiles le mira a los ojos con melancolía –adiós Derek-.

-Adiós Stiles- le dice el moreno y se toman de una sola mano para luego soltarse tras tres segundos de guardar el contacto -adiós-.

El chico desaparece tras las puertas y pasillos, acompañado de Isaac y Aiden, ahora serán ellos tres contra el mundo. Mientras Derek se aleja a su vez con dirección de su auto donde se haya Cora ya en el asiento del copiloto. En la mente del moreno hay paz porque está muy seguro de lo que decidieron en la noche anterior, aunque el dolor no es menor.

Aunque hubiera querido no dejarlo ir, o despedirse con un beso arrebatado, con un abrazo eterno, con algo que… pero ya no podía lo habían decidido así.

-Te amo y por eso te dejo ir- el moreno se dice a sí mismo en voz baja cuando ya va de regreso en su auto a su casa, en el cielo un avión cruza para el lado contrario.

-Te amo- es el castaño que cierra los ojos antes de dormir –por eso me voy-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS de verdad MIL GRACIAS, no tengo palabras para este momento, creo que casi lloro cuando estaba pasando el capitulo a este momento, sé que no resuelvo todo, pero así me gustan las cosas, la vida es así, soy realista y dramático, eso si romántico y divertido (a veces), de verdad mil gracias por ser parte de esta aventura a cada uno de ustedes por leer y dejar sus kudos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! son la fuerza para seguir escribiendo!!!!!!  
> y sobre todo UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMARON UNOS MINUTOS PARA COMENTAR ESTOS CAPÍTULOS, DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS, ES HERMOSO SENTIR QUE ESTAMOS EN CONTACTO POR ALGO TAN SIMPLE COMO UN FIC, sé que no los conozco pero de verdad siento que ya son parte de mi, de esta parte que escribe historias sobre estos personajes prestados, heheheheh oajla algún día escuchen nuestras plegarias y aunque sea en un sueño se besen estos dos en la serie, MIL GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE, MIL GRACIAS POR SER PARTE DE ESTA AVENTURA.  
> le tengo un cariño muy especial a este fic, pues en él no solo muestro el romance de dos de mis personajes de ficción favoritos, interpretados por dos de mis actores favoritos!!!!! si no que también muestro la ideología que tengo del amor y las relaciones, justamente tengo una obra de teatro que estoy presentando con unos compañeros actores (escrita y dirigida por mi, en esta ocasión yo no actuó (por cierto a eso me dedico en la vida real)) acá en donde vivo, y me acuerdo mucho de este fic, porque habla del amor y sus complicaciones...  
> pero gracias y espero en verdad que les haya gustado el lemon!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo pues... ustedes saben decía ser perfecto y pues hice un juego de tiempo donde no se sabe quien fue el primero o como ocurrió esa noche, lo importe es que lo hicieron. espero que les haya gustado y no los haya defraudado a estas alturas!!!!!  
> mil gracias y ya dejo esto hasta aquí.  
> por cierto habrá un epilogo (corto) donde... ya lo verán  
> MIL GRACIAS y espero que nos sigamos leyendo en el próximo fic


	61. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los años han pasado y un reencuentro es mágico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este pequeño epílogo muestro lo que ocurre dentro de 4 años y medio a la vuelta de un Stiles ya maduro y experimentado.  
> Un Derek que se ha vuelto parte de una extraña y rara asociación con el sheriff...  
> Pero léanlo y espero les guste...

61.-Epilogo

Stiles camina despacio por el aeropuerto, tiene una enorme sonrisa, el cabello le hace pequeños juegos al viento con los rulos, lo ha dejado un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado, el castaño mira atento a la puerta de salida y con una enorme sonrisa se encuentra a ese ser que ha extrañado como nunca.

-Hijo- le dice el sheriff antes de darle un abrazo enrome.

-Papá- es lo único que sale de los labios de Stiles, el abrazo lo siente como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si esos 4 años y medio que estuvo lejos de Beacon Hills no hubieran pasado.

Ahora Stiles tiene un par de centímetros más de altura, el cuerpo se le ha desarrollado gracias al deporte y a la buena costumbre de hacer ejercicio. (Gracias Derek).

-Ya eres todo un hombre- el padre sin querer suelta una lágrima.

Es verdad que se comunicaban (no tanto como el sheriff hubiera querido) y era de ese modo que el señor Stilinski se enteraba de muchas (no de todas) las aventuras de su hijo y sus amigos, pero el castaño al igual que Isaac y Aiden no volvieron a Beacon Hills durante los años que estuvieron lejos, sólo Aiden unos meses antes de cumplir los 4 años, visitó a su padre en Beacon Hills pues se enfermo gravemente. Y es que Stiles debía trabajar para sostener sus estudios, puesto que su padre no podía costear tanto incluso teniendo la beca. Por esa razón Stiles no había pisado su tierra natal hasta ese día.

-Hace una semana llegó Isaac- le dice el padre ya estando en el auto –se ve diferente pero sigue siendo el mismo buen chico que recuerdo-.

-¿Y Aiden?- Stiles mira con sonrisa pícara a su padre.

-Ha madurado- dice el sheriff no tan convencido -sigue siendo el desastre de siempre- ríe un poco y luego se torna serio -bueno después de lo de su padre si ha madurado en verdad-.

Suben a la patrulla del padre, Stiles va reconociendo por la ventana su lugar, donde nació, pero el camino que ve ahora es distinto ya tiene unos años que lo han transformado. Finalmente arriban a la casa Stilinski y nota algo diferente, algo que ya sabía que era un cambio pero palparlo con los ojos le da una sorpresa.

Hay una pequeña construcción al costado de la casa y es hacía donde se dirige el ahora veinteañero (21 casi… 22). es un pequeño estudio con la puerta abierta

-Hola- le dice el castaño al hombre que se haya de espaldas a él y está concentrado en el escritorio que tiene de frente. tiene una pierna enyesada sin embargo está de pie -espero que a la piedra le haya dolido más- comenta el chico con media sonrisa

El hombre se gira lentamente en su lugar y reduce la distancia que lo separa del castaño con pequeños pasos algo torpes. Con los ojos llenos de sentimientos se detiene enfrente de Stiles y le mira directamente a la cara.

-¿Seguirás viajando?- le pregunta el hombre de ojos claros con un tono serio.

-Tal vez- contesta con media sonrisa el menor.

-Has cambiado mucho- el moreno le mira de los pies a la cabeza –te lo dije hace tiempo y te lo seguiré diciendo, haz cambiado-.

-Tú también- Stiles le mira con melancolía.

-¿Tuviste muchas novias o novios?- pregunta el moreno dejando una sonrisa.

-Dos novia, y creo que un novio o no sé qué fue él- dice Stiles mirando el suelo sonrojado.

-No cuenta si fue de juego, en una feria o...- el moreno lo mira con intensidad en los ojos.

-O por una apuesta... Y yo que quería parecer un rompecorazones- comenta el castaño con un suspiro -¿y tu galán?- le dice retadoramente a los ojos.

-Yo no tuve novia ni novio- Stiles le mira con complicidad y Derek a completa -eso sí salí en citas con un par de chicas- Derek le peina uno de sus ahora largos cabellos que se ha puesto de rebelde.

-¿Y chicos?- pregunta Stiles con curiosidad.

-Ninguno- dice Derek victorioso.

-Y entonces…- Stiles extiende la mano para tocar al mayor en el codo.

-Ya lo sabes- le dice el moreno.

Stiles se acerca a Derek y se funden en un abrazo tierno, un abrazo que reafirmaban cada seis meses al principio, luego al año y hace casi dos años fue el último abrazo hasta ahora. Derek y Stiles se habían hecho una promesa antes de que se separaran con el viaje de Stiles a la universidad.

Un beso surge tímido en el contacto.

-Te amo- no saben porque sale de sus labios esa combinación de palabras. Lo dicen a la par como siempre.

Ambos ríen. Y se dan un beso más atrevido.

-¿Y ahora?- Stiles levanta las cejas para enmarcar.

 -Otra vez juntos- el moreno lo dice con tanta convicción que sonroja el menor -juntos todos los días-.

-Y las noches- Stiles acaricia con su indice los labios del moreno quien cierra los ojos y disfruta el contacto, ese suave contacto que ya extrañaba.

El castaño observa la oficina del moreno, y puede ver que la ventana más grande del lugar da exactamente a la habitación del castaño causándole una sonrisa.

-Yo duermo abajo, en el cuarto que ya no es de huéspedes- le dice el mayor adivinando a dónde van los pensamientos del menor.

-¿Y mi habitación?- Stiles hace una mueca con los labios.

-Siempre la mantuve limpia y lista para cuando regresaras- Derek lo gira para que se vean a la cara y se recarguen las frentes.

El castaño descubre la foto de un pequeño niño que conoce y con cuidado la toma.

-¿Los encontraste?- le pregunta el castaño con mucho interés.

-No era lo que esperaba- la respuesta es triste con un dejo de dolor profundo –a ella sí, hace un par de meses que sé dónde está y de ahí no se moverá- Derek baja los ojos al suelo y deja escapar un suspiro- a él no, como si hubiera desaparecido- el moreno se pierde en el recuerdo -la última vez que supe que estaban bien fue hace dos años, esa foto es de cuando cumplió 3 años-.

-¿Cómo se llama?- el castaño acaricia suavemente la barbilla del otro.

-Derek- contesta el moreno mirando el suelo.

-Como tú- le dice el castaño y luego le toma el rostro suavemente –lo vamos a encontrar-.

-Gracias- el moreno extiende la mano y toca suavemente la mano de Stiles, un contacto eléctrico.

-Ahora lo buscaremos juntos- Stiles le toma la mano y le abraza.

Un grito se escucha a la distancia.

-Vengan a comer- el sheriff llama desde la puerta de su casa, hay una fiesta esperando por Stiles quien no se la imagina. Así como no se imagina lo que le espera en la vida al lado del hombre que ama y con el que tiene una promesa de por vida.

-Te amo- dice Derek reteniendo aun al castaño para no separarse de él.

-Yo también- Stiles le da un beso que sella las palabras.

Un beso que se vuelve eterno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bien dejó abierto algunos asuntos porque no es necesario cerrarlos, este encuentro pudo ser más emotivo o algo así pero como marco en el escrito se vieron cada seis o anualmente. así que no quise que fuera meloso. lo hice más real, más normal, porque aveces las sorpresas de la vida nos sorprenden tanto que no podemos dar brincos ni gritos, además ellos ya no son niños, Stiles 23 y Derek 28.  
> -Creo que mmmm no sé... simplemente me gusta los momentos raros pero bellos, los que dices que es esto sin embargo se quedan en el corazón.  
> pero como dije sólo es un epílogo. la historia acabó con el capitulo anterior.  
> -Si quieren comentar o decir algo lo ansió con ganas y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo fic.  
> que tendrá un titulo raro como todos mis títulos y una sinopsis igual vaga y nada antojable... pero espero que cuando lo lean les agrade... "Los sábados son para..."


	62. 62.- La búsqueda (para un nuevo comienzo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado 4 años y medio desde que se separaron... físicamente, se han visto de vez en cuando... porque sus almas y sus corazones han estado al lado del otro, siempre... hicieron una promesa que cumplieron a la mitad... sin embargo, es mejor que no la cumplieran del todo.  
> Ahora es tiempo de seguir por la vida pero juntos, muy juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometí hace tiempo, hace mucho tiempo escribir la segunda parte de ésta historia, sólo que no lo hice, el mundo de los adultos me absorbió y de hecho hace un par de días comencé a releer este fic, mi propio fic y lo disfruté tanto que decidí terminar esa otra parte de está historia, contestar las interrogantes que quedaron sueltas.

62.- La búsqueda (para un nuevo comienzo)

 

Es una noche oscura, cerrada, como si estuvieran en la boca del lobo, sólo se escucha el ulular de un búho a lo lejos. El ambiente es pesado, cae sobre los hombros como si quisiera ahogarlos.

-qué te quedes bajo el agua- dice el moreno al castaño quien lo mira con desesperación -sólo un poco más- agrega el mayor con voz baja.

-está bien- contesta el castaño- sólo que no entiendo porque nosotros debemos estar bajo el agua-.

-calla- comenta el moreno sin dejar de mirar su objetivo.

-...- Stiles sólo mira a dónde Derek dirije la mirada.

-¿lo has visto?- comenta el ojos claros mientras despacio gira su rostro para ver al castaño.

-Sí- contesta con aplomo el castaño quien empieza a tiritar de frío -entonces es él-.

-Él debe saber dónde está- Derek vuelve a mirar hacía el auto que desaparece en la noche. El moreno empieza a decir cosas incoherentes en voz baja.

-Derek ¿estás bien?- Stiles lo toca suavemente pues cree que está en un trance o algo que le desconcierta.

-HGL9865- comenta el moreno es voz alta y regresa su mirada al castaño -es la placa, recuerdala-.

-HGL...- trata de recordar el menor.

-9865- le acompleta el moreno.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta ¿porque seguimos en la piscina?- el castaño le mira con intriga.

-No sé- contesta el moreno -quizá porque estamos de contrabando en una mansión de unos dueños desconocidos- Derek levanta una ceja.

-Entonces ya podemos irnos... antes que me congele o que los vecinos se den cuenta de nosotros- Stiles tiembla con más énfasis.

-Silencio- comenta Derek y observa como un hombre camina frente a la casa de enfrente de dónde se ha ido el auto, después de unos segundos ese hombre que está haciendo su rondín desaparece por un costado -ahora- Derek jala a Stiles y de un salto salen del agua y cruzan por el jardín para saltarse una barda en la cual se ocultan, el moreno levanta la cabeza y observa un par de segundos -al auto- ordena en voz baja y deja que el castaño se adelante sólo por unos centimetros, avanzan por otro jardín más grande que el anterior y cruzan la calle con sigilo hasta dónde está estacionado el jeep de Stiles.

Ya están dentro del auto, siguen empapados, Derek le pasa una frazada a Stiles.

-Gracias- comenta el chico -¿en qué piensas?-.

-En el pequeño Derek- el ojos claros le mira -ya estamos cerca-.

-Así es- Stiles le toca la mano con el dorso -él está bien, pero con nosotros estará mejor-.

Derek suelta una ligera sonrisa -Gracias-.

-Te amo e iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo- Stiles se acerca despacio y le da un beso.

-Te amo- responde el ojos claros al final del beso. Un toque en la ventana los sobresalta. ambos giran el rostro y observan la sombra que los mira.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer, si lo han leído.  
> he decidido escribir esto por un compromiso conmigo y con los lectores que alguna vez les gustó este escrito.  
> espero que les guste.

**Author's Note:**

> gracia por leer y dejarme compartir esto, una historia que se me ocurrió precisamente estando en el gimnasio.


End file.
